A Question of Brotherhood
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: The Brotherhood of the Round Table has begun, leading the fight against darkness. The threads of destiny are weaving ever tighter, and the one question is if their trust will be enough. Spoilers Se4 Sequel to A Question of Motives
1. Alliance 'Part1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry to confuse those who have come here straight from Motives, but when I made this decision and picked the title, I knew the incomplete sub-ep "Alliance" was a perfectly themed sub to start this continuation off with. Now, you may be wondering why I've done this, well the answer is this.**

**Having seen the comment a couple of times, and taken note of just how freaking long Motives is (****311,952**** words!), I've decided to split Season 4 off into a seperate fic earlier than I was intending to (It was originally going to be about halfway through Season 4). So with that in mind, here it is, the follow on from A Question of Motives... A Question of Brotherhood. No prizes for guessing the theme where that name comes from :P**

**I will note to those just coming across this fic, that I highly recommend reading Motives, since otherwise a lot of my additions to the plot and cast are going to leave you wondering where they come from. There is also a completed Prequel/Side Story to the show and seasons 1&2, called Whom History Won't Remember, and an in-progress Seasons 1&2 fic called A Question of Destiny (Which admitedly I am now tempted to split off into a new fic "A Question of Resolve", when I get to the ep "The Curse of Cornelius Sigan". I think if I'm going to do one fic per season for 3 and 4, I might as well continue with that for 1, 2, & 5 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 1: Alliance ~Part 1~

The city was blanketed in white, trails of smoke rising from chimneys all around and up into the chill air. Winter was probably the most peaceful time here in Camelot. A time when farmers stayed in their homes except to go to the market, blacksmiths worked on stockpiling things that would be needed come spring, and servants cut their trails through the snowy streets going to work as they always did.

His arms braced on his windowsill, Merlin looked out over that city with a small smile. The knights only did minimal training during the winter, and only when the snow wasn't too deep on the training field. There had been a veritable blizzard a couple of days ago, one that had left a full eighteen inches of snow covering that area. If the snow was deep enough that it would mean hunkering down in a camp during a military campaign, or holding off during a siege, then Arthur kept his men inside. If the snow was too deep for anyone to attack, then it was conditions the Knights would not be expected to fight in. He'd rather let them rest than risk them injuring themselves.

And the opportunity it presented _him _wasn't one he was going to let pass him by.

The warlock sighed to himself, stepping down from the table he'd been using as a boost to look out the window. On his bed he'd laid out some of his warmest gear, including a thick, hooded cloak. His staff was also laid out, disguised with an illusion to make it look like the typical trimmed tree branch commoners used as a cheap means of being able to check the footing beneath deep snow. He had nothing else, no bag or supplies. Where he planned to go, he shouldn't need them.

Merlin donned the cloak but left the hood down, picking up his 'stick' and descending the steps to the main chamber. The sight of him clearly dressed to go out, Gaius frowned upon seeing him.

"Going somewhere?"

His ward grabbed a chunk of bread from the table, taking a bite from it before replying.

"It's an errand, an important one. The deep snow means Arthur's going to be stuck doing reports inside the castle for the next few days, so I'm going to do it while I have the chance."

The physician gave him a long look.

"And might I ask what the errand is?"

"I'd really rather see how it goes first before I say anything. I don't want to jinx it."

Noting his ward's grimace as he'd said it, Gaius let out a resigned sigh. Merlin seemed to be keeping secrets again as of late, but he knew the young warlock would speak to him about them when he felt the time was right.

"All right, so long as you're sure what you're doing."

Merlin responded with a grin.

"You know me. I always land on my feet." He started towards the door. "I'll be back sometime today or tomorrow, the day after at the latest. I'm not sure exactly how long this will take, so I'm giving myself plenty of time."

Gaius called out after him.

"Does Arthur know?"

His ward paused, glancing back.

"Don't worry. I asked Gwen to make sure he gets his meals and his bed is made. He's capable of finding his clothes and dressing himself. I'll sort his laundry out when I get back."

"Just be careful."

Merlin gave him a last smile of reassurance before going out the door, that smile fading into a solemn regard once he was out of sight.

He trudged down to the lower town as if heading to the market, only then changing direction and slipping quietly out of the city. Enough people went out to the forest, to collect wood for fires, that one more apparently doing that didn't draw any attention. The difference for him was that he made sure to head well away from the areas where the trees had been coppiced to provide a steady supply for the city's hearths, instead making his way to a clearing he'd used for this purpose many times.

His call echoed to the sky like always, before he huddled down in his cloak to wait. True to form he didn't have to wait long, barely fifteen minutes before Kilgharrah came winging down out of the sky to land amid the snowdrifts.

He regarded the young Dragonlord with resignation.

"You're beginning to make a habit out of these 'errands', young warlock. Where is it you wish to go _this _time?"

Merlin struggled through the deep snow towards him, accepting a helping talon from the dragon to lift him from it and to the creature's shoulders.

"I'd like to mention that this one is about gaining a little insurance for Arthur. I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important."

Kilgharrah took flight, banking and turning to head north-east, the direction he could sense that Merlin wished to go.

"And for what reason _do_ you wish to go to this place?"

Merlin sighed, pressing himself close to the dragon's scaled neck to avoid the worst of the icy winds blowing past.

"I may have told Liam I didn't want him telling 'them' I know about them, but I never said _I_ wouldn't go tell them myself. 'On my own terms' is how I want this, and he's been good enough to tell me that all the lead members of the Conspiracy meet up for Winter Solstice. To usher out the old year and welcome in the new, by the traditions of the Old Religion, they'll all be in Ulwin for today... I'm just going to be taking advantage of that, to have a little _talk_ with them. Clear the air a bit."

Kilgharrah tilted his head to glance back at him.

"So _that_ would be why you manipulated that snowfall a few days ago, hmmm? I wonder if anyone else will notice that the snow is _much_ shallower once you pass two miles beyond the city walls, in a perfect circle I might add."

The warlock atop his back grimaced.

"And who's going to go walking an exact circle two miles out from the city in this weather? I didn't have time to be fancy with the spell to call that extra snow down."

"Whatever you say, young warlock. Just remember that until the time comes that you can use your magic openly, every time you allow yourself to be lax in hiding it you will put yourself at risk."

"If Uther was of a mind to kill me right now, he'd have ordered it already."

Merlin clamped a hand to his mouth the moment he realised what he'd uttered, Kilgharrah jolting beneath him in such horror he actually plummeted almost a hundred feet from the sky before he steadied his flight again.

"_Uther knows about your magic?_"

Merlin cringed, the words echoing both in his ears and his mind, before he reached out with his spirit to the dragon to help him convey what had transpired.

"Morgana told him about me, and my spell over him could not stop him believing her. After we took back Camelot, I took him to his rooms on purpose so I could speak to him alone. In light of all I've done for Camelot, he's accepted that my loyalty is to the kingdom and to Arthur. So long as I do nothing to betray Arthur or the kingdom, Uther said he'll make an exception for me." He gave Kilgharrah a small smile. "I admit the situation makes me nervous, but I've no choice but to go along with it, not if I want to stay by Arthur."

Kilgharrah's displeasure rumbled through him.

"No choice? You could place a spell on him to blank out his memories of it. As broken as his mind is right now, I doubt anyone would notice he's missing a few weeks."

"No. I won't undo Arthur's work." Merlin's expression hardened, even as the dragon's eyes widened in puzzlement. "You once told Arthur that if there were any chance for Uther to redeem himself, it would be if he listened to the words spoken by him, his son... _Arthur's words are getting through to him_. It was Arthur's words, and the realisation that his son knows about and accepts my magic, that made Uther decide to turn a blind eye to me."

Wondering silence fell between them, before Kilgharrah turned his head to face forward and sighed.

"Well wonders never cease... Does Arthur know abut this?"

The warlock shook his head.

"No, I haven't told anyone. Besides Uther and I, you are the only other who knows. I promised the king that if Arthur learnt about it, it would be from him... Because the day he admits to his son that he spared me, I think might be the day he can redeem himself. The day he can say he let me live, and that in doing so he ensured that magic would return. He doesn't know about the prophecy, but I don't doubt he might find out about it someday and realise just who Arthur and I are. When that day comes, and he is faced with a choice of seeing magic return, or killing me and seeing his son doomed to die... He will choose to save his son, I know he will."

Beneath him, the dragon sighed again.

"I have said this before, young warlock, you are far too kind-hearted. It is your greatest weakness." He snorted. "But it is also your greatest strength. Your heart is what has shaped Arthur in the man he is today, the man who will unite all of Albion."

Merlin smiled, patting the side of Kilgharrah's neck.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

They spoke no further for the remainder of the flight, the pair of them eventually touching down in a woodland clearing about a mile from the town of Ulwin.

Merlin left the dragon there, with the promise he would be inside the town for a couple of days at the most. He pulled up his hood before proceeded to trudge in the direction of the main road, having decided he wanted to enter Ulwin unnoticed. While he could hide himself with an illusion, and there was no sun to make him cast a shadow, he could not hide his footprints. The easiest way around that was to follow the already churned up track from where it left the band of woodland and headed to the town's southern gate.

It was a hard slog, taking him easily an hour even with his staff to help him balance in the icy conditions. Finally getting through the gate was a relief, and meant he could switch to his second disguise. It was a young, invisible warlock who ducked into an empty alleyway, and an old man propped up by walking stick who came out. It wasn't another ageing spell, he wasn't stupid enough to cast one in this situation even if he'd had the materials with him to do it. No, he'd opted for another simple illusion. He just had to make sure no one saw his far-from-old reflection.

The walk through the town was far easier, with much of the snow having been cleared out of the way by the locals, and many of them happily allowing the 'old man' to pass unobstructed. The guards at the manor gates were equally helpful when they asked him his business, and he told them he wished to see the physician about a remedy for his aching joints. The guards immediately let him pass with sympathy, one of them even guiding him to the physician's door.

When the guard left him there, after Merlin had thanked him kindly in an old voice, the warlock had to suppress the urge to start chuckling before he went into the converted former stable. With the right magic and information, this was _far_ too easy.

The workroom within hadn't changed much in the over three years since his brief visit here, that time he'd followed Arthur against orders when the prince had come to Ulwin on the state visit. Forwin hadn't changed much either. He still resembled a bristle-haired irate goat, and the man he now knew to be a former druid clearly believed he had a patient when he saw the 'old man' standing just inside his door.

Forwin strode towards him, his expression thoughtful and businesslike.

"Come in, sit down. How is it I can help you?"

Merlin lowered his head to cast his face further into shadow, even as he straightened up from his elderly stoop and thumped his staff on the floor. The illusion over it and himself vanished, revealing it to be a blatantly magical staff, but his face was hidden in the depths of his hood and his voice not familiar enough for the middle-aged man to place it.

"I come seeking the leaders of the group who call themselves the Conspiracy. To suggest an alliance in the name of the _bright future of Albion_."

Forwin came to an immediate and shocked halt, surprised to hear the Conspiracy's code phrase, but still extremely wary and tense. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And who are you to barge in here suggesting such a thing? That you know our password tells me you were pointed to us by one of our number, but that does not mean you can remain hidden. Those who will not show their face, are those who cannot be trusted."

Merlin paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, before reaching up with his free hand to throw back his hood. There was no going back now, his face exposed as he made himself smile slightly at the physician.

"I am Merlin Emrys... but then I believe you already know that."

Merlin watched Forwin carefully in the moments that followed, unable to think of a word to describe the amusing array of emotions that played across the physician's stunned face. Forwin was literally speechless, on the verge of gaping before finally he found his voice."

"Y-you?"

Merlin was starting to feel a bit more sure of himself now, his smile widening.

"From what I've heard of you, and been able to guess of your activities regarding me, you probably weren't aware that I've known full well my destiny since shortly after I first arrived in Camelot." He took a step closer. "And I hear from Liam what it is that _you_ do, the Conspiracy and their task force, the Aering Knights. His vow to the Old Magic is fully sundered, his memory of telling you where to find me, resurfaced. He's already told me all that he knows about you all, although I can tell that he doesn't really know that much... So I decided that there was no point in acting like I _didn't_ know your group exists."

Forwin, still struggling to regain his composure, suddenly moved towards the door to the narrow passage outside the workroom.

"Put your hood back up and follow me."

He hurried out, the young legendary warlock forced to scramble after him. Forwin led him deep into the manor itself, to the inner area presided over by the Ulwin Guard, the personal guards of the Lord of Ulwin. Merlin glanced at them as they passed, knowing that every one of those men were supporters of magic. Knowing that, and being inside the area they guarded, he had to admit he felt the safest he'd ever been in a long time.

Forwin left him in a guest room, Merlin moving to the hearth and noting it was already prepared with tinder and firewood in case of guests. Idly propping his staff against the wall, he lit the wood with a spell and removed his damp cloak, settling into the chair closest to the fire to wait. While nervous about this before, he now found himself somewhat amused at being treated as an important and honoured guest. When before now, as a servant, _he_ had always been the one doing all the bowing and seeing to of such individuals.

Merlin sat there watching the flames, tapping his fingers on the chair's arm rests as the minutes passed by. It was just about fifteen minutes after the physician had left him here, when the door of the room opened to admit an ageing noblewoman and a middle-aged servant.

Lady Jancine, for he recognised her from Liam's description of her, regarded him with wide eyes and a nervous manner.

"I bid you welcome to Ulwin. I am Lady Jancine."

Merlin rose to his feet, smiling to reassure her even as he started to feel unnerved. Since when had he ever made people nervous to be in his presence?

"You can relax. I spend a lot of my time in Camelot scrubbing floors and carting dirty laundry around, when I'm not spying for Arthur. There's no need to stand on ceremony with me just because of who I am."

Jancine, gesturing to the servant to set the hastily arranged tray of food and wine on the nearby table, nodded slowly.

"So Forwin was telling the truth. You _know_ that you're Emrys."

Merlin sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I've known for years, ever since the incident with the druid boy that Morgana tried to help escape from Camelot, and who Arthur got out of the city instead. The boy knew me on sight, and called me by that name in here." He tapped his forehead. "Gaius told me all that he knew about the prophecy after that, and what it meant. Since then, I've just done what I always have since I arrived in Camelot. Protect Arthur and the kingdom from the things that would threaten them. There's no glory to it, just hard work. No 'doing it because I have to'. I do it because I believe that it's the right thing to do."

He moved to the table and sat, Jancine sending the servant out of the room before joining him. The food was of the quality he was used to getting for Arthur, not being presented with himself.

"I had Tabar bring food for you, with it nearing noon. There's wine as well, if you would care for some."

Merlin eyed the pitcher, able to smell the potency of it even from where he sat.

"I find that alcohol doesn't mix too well with my magic. The last time I got drunk, I blew a torch out from a distance of twenty yards with nothing but a _sneeze_. I make a habit these days of not drinking it unless I feel like treating myself, and even then I watch my limits. I think that wine might just be a bit strong for me to risk it."

His wry smile had her staring for a moment, before she relaxed and started to chuckle.

"I will admit that this wasn't what I was expecting. We all believed that a meeting like this wouldn't happen until after magic had been returned to the land, and Arthur was king."

Merlin, having conjured some water into his goblet, looked into it and twirled the stem between his fingers.

"Arthur doesn't know I'm here, and I'm not going to tell him what my 'errand' was. Not yet. He's got too much to worry about right now, with it looking like he's going to have to take over as regent. Something inside Uther has just... _broken_ since Morgana's betrayal. The more time that passes, the deeper the wound seems to get. It's been nearly three months and he's still in no condition to rule. And despite Arthur asking, both Gaius and I are reluctant to try using magic to aid in a recovery. While we're capable of doing it without the king being aware, there's no telling if it would help or harm him in the long run. Magic can't mend what emotions have broken, only coming to terms with them can."

Once again the noblewoman was staring at him, but this time for an entirely different reason.

"Arthur _knows _about your magic?"

Merlin set down his goblet and looked at her solemnly.

"He's known for most of a year. He knows he is the Once and Future King, and has already sworn to usher in the return of magic as soon as the right time comes. But I know that Morgana is still out there, maybe Morgause as well if she survived what I did to her. They'll be plotting revenge, plotting to destroy Camelot, and we are going to need all the allies we can get. If a time comes that I need the Conspiracy's aid, I want to know I can count on you to answer that call. That's why I came here."

Jancine nodded gravely, her manner becoming entirely serious. She had a core of steel beneath her kind manner, he could see it.

"Then you can count on it. My son is the leader of group now, but I know I can speak for him when I say that every one of us will agree to an alliance. Our group exists for the sake of the peaceful return of magic, and you and Arthur are the only hope for that. If you need us, we will come."

Merlin took a sip of his water, pointedly not looking at her, his tone faintly warning.

"Just make sure none of you spy on me ever again." When she stiffened, he glanced at her. "I know you've done it, you'd have had to for some of the things I can remember to make sense. I can make a rough guess of when you started and stopped before now, but I want to make _clear _that me knowing about you all is no excuse for you to pry into my life again. I'm going to have a word with Georg and Catherine when I return to the city, and I will warn that if either of them try to keep tabs on me, as I'm sure they did during my first few months in Camelot, I will make things uncomfortable for them. I won't hurt them, but that doesn't mean I won't be unpleasant." He narrowed his eyes. "I accept and understand why you did it back then, but now I have enough pressure on me already without my privacy being violated again. Even if it's done with the most altruistic of motives."

Jancine bowed her head, apologetic and shamed both at the same time.

"You have my word, we've not had them watching you since the time of the accord with Cenrid being signed. We realised then that you and Arthur were strong enough to stand on your own, and didn't need our protection any more like you had while you were still children. The only reports that come from them now are the general ones about what has been going on in the city. If they _had_ been spying on you, your revelations today would not have been such a shock, and I can say that neither of them are aware you have magic. They didn't watch you _that_ closely, and we didn't tell them. They were too close to Uther to risk it."

Merlin snorted, setting down his goblet again.

"Point taken, and understood." He got to his feet. "I wasn't sure how long this was going to take, or if there would be any formality involved in it, so I gave myself plenty of time. But if that's all agreed, then I supposed I might as well head back now."

She stopped him with a hand on his arm, getting up also.

"Please, at least stay and dine with us, and attend our Solstice Ceremony. To cement our alliance, and... our friendship, if you want it."

Merlin gestured to his slightly shabby servant's clothing in response to her suggestion, his expression a bit wry.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm hardy dressed to be dining with the Lord of Ulwin and yourself. This was never meant as a social visit."

She released his arm, straightening her dress and holding herself upright. It reminded him of Gwen when she got it into her head to do something.

"Nonsense, I have a number of outfits in storage that we had made for Nellan. He's only worn a couple of them, at previous solstices, and I think I know just the one that will look good on you. So, will you stay the night?"

Merlin, realising how much his presence tonight would mean to her and the rest of her co-conspirators, sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get out of this, not if he wanted to make a good impression.

"I guess I can. I warned Gaius I might not be back until tomorrow or the day after, and I know Kilgharrah won't mind waiting for me. He knows to expect it too."

Jancine smiled warmly, pleased by his acceptance and joyous at it.

"I'll have my maid bring the outfit as soon as it's been checked and freshened up. Make yourself comfortable, and if you need anything just ask Tabar. He'll be waiting outside." She headed briskly for the door, pausing at it and glancing back. "But if you would stay in here, that would be helpful. I've warned Forwin not to tell anyone about your presence except my son, and Clara won't know who you are. The fewer who know before this evening, the less chance there is that curiosity will give rise to someone 'stopping by'."

Merlin nodded, glad of the reprieve.

"I think I'd prefer that too. Thank you."

She left, closing the door behind her, and as soon as he was alone Merlin let out a shuddering breath. This was undoubtedly the strangest and most unnerving thing he'd ever done, and he hadn't even endured the worst of it yet.

Now he had to dine with _all_ the leaders of the Conspiracy...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Again, apologies for confusion this may cause. I'll see about updating part 2 of this sub-ep tonight to make up for it :D**


	2. Alliance 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I didn't get Le Morte D'Arthur up the night I first posted part one of this sub-ep, since I ended up spending some time doing some of the final edits for my book. Those who have been following A Question of Destiny will know I'm in the process of self-publishing my first book, and at present I'm on track for a book launch sometime during September :D**

**But while I **_**am**_** doing that, I'm still going to keep some time aside for regular updates on my Merlin fics :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hear Our Prayer (Yuki Kajiura)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 2: Alliance ~Part 2~

Jancine had left, and he'd eaten the food she'd had brought for him. Time was crawling by, the servants of the manor going about their business in the grounds. He'd seen that when he'd used the water in his goblet as an impromptu scrying surface, but the windows of the room he was in could not show him those scenes.

They looked out over a small courtyard, quite likely right in the centre of the manor buildings where it would be most easily defended. He could hazard a guess that the rooms belonging to Lord Tarven and Lady Jancine looked out over that space as well, the large windows dominating one side at ground level very likely a small private dining hall. Another window up one floor on the wall to the left had bookcases and a wall-hung map visible through it, along with the high back of a chair. It looked like a study, almost certainly belonging to the Lord of Ulwin.

The rest of the windows could have been anything, certainly what he could see through a few of them indicated that those were yet more guest rooms. Besides the tiny garden of sorts in the courtyard below, it meant he had very little to look at and distract himself with. Very little to distract him from thinking about what was going to be his first time attending a social function as 'Emrys'. It was a taste of what he knew he'd have to expect once he became Court Sorcerer, but that didn't mean he liked it. A day would come where all of Albion would know him as Merlin Emrys, and when that day came this was just something he would have to get used to.

He moved away from the window, sitting in the chair by the fire and staring into it as he thought. It was barely mid-afternoon now, meaning he still had a while to wait if the Conspiracy's leaders were going to dine at the usual late-afternoon hour of such things. By the time another hour had passed, he'd moved back to the window to watch the winter sky darken with the season's earliest nightfall. From tomorrow the days would begin to lengthen again, and come spring the icy grip of winter would be a memory for another year.

He was still stood there when there was a knock on the door, and without turning he simply called out as Arthur or any noble would do.

"Enter."

The door opened, admitting a woman who looked a similar age to Lady Jancine. She was carrying a pile of folded clothing, and curtseyed neatly. At least she wasn't acting nervous, one blessing for the fact she was presently oblivious to who he was.

"I've brought the garments Lady Jancine requested for you. She will be arriving to escort you to the dining hall in one hour."

Merlin nodded to her, subdued.

"Thank you. You can leave them on the foot of the bed."

The maid, Clara, did as she was bidden, curtseying again before briskly leaving and closing the door behind her. Merlin didn't move until she was gone, only then letting out a long sigh and going over to change into what she'd brought.

There was a pair of loose trousers in a dark charcoal grey, slightly shorter than full length indicating they were made to tuck into the top of boots. There was also a shirt of the same colour, just a couple of shades lighter, and lastly a sleeveless long over-robe of a deep dusky blue, like the colour of a twilight sky when there's a veil of mist. They were all of extremely fine material, the quality of cloth that all of Arthur's best things were made from, but still had a weight to them that said the fabric had been woven to be fairly hard-wearing rather than just for occasional use.

He started to put them on, replacing his coarse-spun garments with the finery he'd been given, using his own tan belt to secure the robe at his waist when he decided he didn't like it hanging loose. He then walked to the long mirror by the dressing screen to look at himself.

Standing there, staring, he had to take a second look for a moment at the solemn stranger gazing back. On impulse he got his staff and returned to it, finding that he couldn't see any trace of the somewhat clumsy servant he'd been viewed as all this time. He looked like grand and powerful sorcerer, enough so to scare him almost. If this was how Jancine had viewed him when she'd first walked in, it was as well he'd made only a subtle warning to her about not being spied on again. Had he expressed his real level of irritation at it, he'd probably have terrified her.

It was enough to scare him even more, until he told himself off for reacting like that just because of wearing a different set of clothes. The smile that came to his face at those thoughts broke the illusion, making him still look like a sorcerer but a much kinder and gentler one. Seeing that, he realised now the two faces his magic had. The side that he showed for his friends, the side that sought to heal the hurt and ease the suffering of the needy, and the side that protected them, the side that stood strong and fought when it must. It was a sobering thought.

He returned to his vigil by the window, the sky now almost entirely dark, an idle gesture and a muttered spell lighting the room's candles. He remained there until another knock came on the door, but this time it opened without him having to speak.

Lady Jancine stood there, actually stopping in her tracks when she saw him dressed as he was, and knowing the uncertainty his solemn expression could spark right now, he broke it with a small smile.

"The clothing fits fine. Thank you for lending it to me."

She returned the smile after her hesitation faded, nodding.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll come, everyone is waiting."

"Lead the way."

Merlin followed her from the room, picking up his staff as he went, reluctant to leave it unattended even if it was totally useless to anyone else but himself. She led him through the passages of the inner part of the manor, around the perimeter of that small central courtyard, and down to the small private dining hall he'd correctly guessed was on the ground floor.

It was there that she had him wait in the small antechamber that was its entrance, before she walked in to address those seated inside.

Tarven was at the head of the table, the chairs to his right and left empty. Her seat was the one on the left, and next to it sat a slightly twitchy Forwin, followed by Timothe and Clara. On the right, next to the empty chair on that side, was Fyren, and beside him was Nellan and Tabar.

When they saw her, she spoke.

"No doubt those of you who don't know, are wondering about the extra place setting at the table."

Fyren smiled, with a hint of jocularity.

"Yes, I'll admit I'm wondering who warrants displacing the last Knight of Escetia from his accustomed spot. Who'd you move me down for?"

Forwin shot him a warning glance for the remark, but Jancine's small shake of her head warned him off from reprimanding him as she began to explain.

"We have an unexpected but most esteemed guest with us tonight, and I inform you that our group and organisation are now allied with him... He having come here today specifically to seek that arrangement."

Nellan, raising his eyebrows, reacted a little in surprise at that.

"A new ally? Who?"

Jancine stepped to the side, gesturing to the door of the antechamber in signal for Merlin to come into the room. He did so, after a pause to take a steadying breath, and she introduced him as he came into view and stopped tensely beside her.

"Allow me to introduce you to Lord Merlin Emrys."

There was a chorus of gasps from the five individuals who had not been warned, only Tarven and Forwin rising to their feet in respect while the rest remained seated and stunned.

Tarven executed a half-bow to Merlin, his tone one of deep respect.

"It is an honour to have you here, and for you to request of us our aid in assuring the future of Albion."

That prompted the rest, who hastily rose to their feet and bowed as well. By this point Merlin was feeling _very_ uncomfortable, although funnily enough he managed not to stammer.

"It's fine, there's no need to make such a fuss of it. I..." He sighed. "I find it _tiring_ when people I barely know make a big deal out of who I am. I never asked to be Emrys, but I can't change that, so I don't want..."

His façade of calm broke a little, and Jancine moved to his assistance by speaking to the others.

"He's used to being treated as a normal person, by his friends and loved ones who know who he is. Let's not put him on a pedestal."

She ushered him to his seat at Tarven's right, carefully relieving him of his staff and propping it against the wall behind him before taking her place to her son's left. Merlin sat there while she did that, feeling all eyes were still on him and forcing himself to resist the urge to slouch down in an attempt to become invisible.

It was after almost a minute of awkward silence that Fyren broke the tension, propping his elbow on the table as he turned in his seat to regard the warlock beside him.

"So, can you tell me _now_ what you really did with that dog statue?"

Merlin flinched and stared at him, seeing the grin on the knight's face before suddenly bursting into laughter. He couldn't help it, all composure and tension dissolving into mirth, while around him everyone began to relax and chuckle as well at his reaction.

Finally regaining himself enough to talk, he shook his head in amused disbelief.

"Now _that_ is a question I didn't expect. If you must know, I animated it, used the same spell to make the snakes of Knight Valliant's shield reveal themselves, and then spent every spare moment of the next day figuring out what spell from my book would turn it back into stone. Once I had one that worked, I animated it again, made it walk itself back to where I'd taken it from, and changed it back into a statue. I wasn't about to carry it back down all those stairs."

Fyren snorted at the thought, still chuckling himself.

"I shouldn't think so. It was heavy enough when it was the two of us carrying it _up _the tower."

Nellan leaned forward so he could see past Fyren, tapping a hand on the table to get Merlin's attention.

"So how long have you known you were Emrys? My clan's oracle, Gallye, is always extremely vague, and he keeps a lot to himself that he's well within bounds to tell us. I've no doubt he could tell me, but I do doubt he would."

Merlin smiled wryly, at the druid he'd met all those years ago the day after he slew the griffin.

"I knew I was destined to protect Arthur _long _before I met you that day, but I'll admit I didn't learn my druid name until later. And when I think how _impressed _you seemed that I'd decided all on my own that I was meant to protect Arthur. Hate to break it to you, but Kilgharrah told me why fate led me to Camelot, two days after I first arrived there."

Jancine now spoke, her expression curious at the name he'd said.

"Kilgharrah? You mentioned him earlier. Who is he?"

Merlin clarified it with a small smile.

"The Great Dragon. He's sat in the woods south of town right now. He'll carry me back to Camelot once I'm done here."

Everyone stared, silence returning until Tarven frowned in confusion.

"But the Great Dragon is supposed to be _dead_."

Merlin regarded him in surprise.

"So you all really _don't_ know everything. That's a relief." His eyes became shadowed for a moment, shadowed by remembered grief. "Balinor, the last Dragonlord, he was my father. With his death I inherited his powers to command Kilgharrah. I'm the last Dragonlord now."

Nellan quickly recovered from his surprise, empathy for that in his expression.

"You have our sympathy for your loss... And may I ask, can you tell us anything else you've learnt in all this time? We are, admittedly, curious."

Merlin looked around at them, once again feeling their eyes upon him. They were starting to become comfortable around him, but they didn't know him well enough for that not to be ruined if he revealed too much.

"I'd _really_ not like to get into that. It scares even my closest friends, when they happen to think about it closely. I still get the feeling there's a lot to my magic that I don't know yet, and what I do know scares me as surely as it scares others. I know I'm not normal, and I never will be, but that doesn't mean I want others to treat me with fear. Especially friends."

Tarven cleared his throat to break the silence that followed, picking up and ringing a small bell to signal that they were ready for the food to be brought in.

"Let's not talk about this any further. I would hardly be a good host if I permitted talk, that distresses my most important guest, to continue."

Merlin directed a look of gratitude at him, for his veto against any more questions of that kind being asked. He was starting to see the side of Tarven he'd not see before in the couple of brief encounters he'd had with him. He was seeing the side that the lord showed to those who were part of the conspiracy he led.

The meal progressed after that, Merlin successfully managing to turn all conversation away from himself and instead focusing it on stories of the doings of the Conspiracy. He learnt a great deal about their early years, how Nellan's clan had kept watch over him in Ealdor through using their hidden road. He also learnt a great deal about the Aering Knights and how they operated. It was certainly interesting to have Fyren confirm it was he who gave him a ride back to Camelot, that time when Morgana had been believed kidnapped by the Druids.

By the time the meal was over, four hours had passed as swiftly as if it had only been one. Merlin honestly found himself disappointed when everyone began to head off, those wearing fancy garments to change into something more subdued, and those already appropriately dressed following Tarven down to the manor's lower levels.

For the first time in his life, the warlock had been with several supporters of magic, able to talk about and discuss it in ways he'd never had the chance before. Gaius was good for that to a certain extent, but he had little interest or time for discussing things like the finer points of illusion magic... A topic that had been started when Nellan asked him how he'd managed to sneak into the town without being spotted, and which had been firmly set aside by a request from an extremely bored Fyren at some point about halfway through dessert.

Now down in the bowels of the manor, Merlin was seeing yet another side to these people. He was seeing them setting up an altar in the small chamber they had chosen for this, watching as herbs were burned as incense, and taking part as prayers for the year ahead were made in the Old Tongue... Something, it seemed, that most of them were reasonably fluent in.

When the ceremony was over and he returned to his guest room to go to sleep, Merlin did so with a sense of peace he'd never felt before. This was what Camelot, and Albion, would be like one day. A place where magic was respected, cherished, and used with pride.

After changing into the nightshirt that had been left for him in his absence, he slipped beneath the covers of the bed and closed his eyes with a sigh. He was glad he'd come here and done this, despite how nerve-racking it had been. The rewards had made it more than worth it.

~(-)~

The following morning, blue eyes opening blearily to look in puzzlement at the drapes of the bed-curtains around him, it took Merlin several seconds to remember where he was. The bed was far softer than any he had ever slept in before, and admittedly he was loathe to move from it when he knew he had no chores or job to go to today. But the habit of getting up at dawn was ingrained in him, and after tossing around beneath the thick cover for several minutes he gave up and climbed out from under it to get dressed.

He put his normal servant garb back on this time, glancing at the pile of folded clothing he'd worn last night. In some ways this all felt like some strange dream, but little things like his grumbling stomach reminded him it was most definitely real. He was Emrys, the Conspiracy really existed, and yesterday he'd made an alliance with them and dined with their leaders. There was a camaraderie among them, a deep trust that reassured him. In many ways they reminded him of the Brotherhood of the Round table, a group of friends who had been brought together by hardships and a common purpose.

He was smiling to himself at that thought, pulling on his boots, when the door quietly opened and Tabar came in cautiously holding a tray of food.

He bowed to Merlin, before taking it to the table and setting it down.

"Lord Emrys. Lord Tarven requests your presence at his study, when it is convenient."

Merlin held back a sigh at being called 'Lord Emrys', nodding once as he finished fastening his boots.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly."

Tabar bowed again and left, Merlin shaking his head at the formality and setting about eating the food. Tabar was back and waiting outside when he emerged from the guest room a short while later, taking the lead at Merlin's cue and guiding him to the the room that less than two years ago had belonged to the Conspiracy's founder. The study that had belonged to Lord Hargren, but which was now presided over by Tarven, his son.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, two words "STATUE DOG!" Perfect icebreaker, if I do say so myself. And Merlin and Nellan boring Fyren with the technicalities of magic, hehehehehehe XD**


	3. Alliance 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here we go, part 3 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Hear Our Prayer (Yuki Kajiura)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 3: Alliance ~Part 3~

A mental count of the turns let him know which way he was facing, a climb up a single stairway telling him he was on the same floor of the manor as the room he suspected had been a study. The two together told him that he was indeed outside that room he'd noticed from his guest chambers, and a slightly wary but curious glance from the guard outside it made it clear Tarven was within and that the guard wondered who this stranger coming to see him was.

Merlin nodded to the guard as Tabar opened the door for him, passing through it and ignoring when the servant closed it behind him and stayed outside. No, his attention was on the man seated behind the desk, Lord Tarven watching him solemnly.

He gestured to the chair placed opposite the desk, nodding to the warlock in respect.

"I appreciate you coming up here so soon after waking. There are things you need to know before you return to Camelot. Things that could not be discussed last night. Most are small, but there is one that will be of particular concern to you."

Merlin seated himself, his expression serious.

"And that would be?"

"Gaius already knows about us."

Merlin jolted, eyes widening in shock.

"He does? But he never told me."

Tarven let his serious expression slip into a small, wry smile.

"And _he _did not tell us that you already knew you were Emrys... When my father spoke to him, during Gaius' visit here after being falsely arrested by the Witchfinder, he told him that while we trusted him enough to tell him of us, we did not trust him enough to consider him worthy of being an ally. That he had yet to atone sufficiently for turning a blind eye for so long. He rebuked us, in a fashion, by swearing an oath to the Old Magic that he would speak of us to no one. He could not have told you, even had there been times since then that he may have wanted to."

Merlin thought back, to the odd way Gaius had looked at him after his return from Ulwin back then. Like the physician had wanted to say something, but then decided not to... That he now knew perhaps had remained quiet because he'd been _unable_ to.

He raised his head to regard Tarven, frowning.

"So why tell me about it now? If he is bound by a vow, what point is there in telling me? So long as he's bound, he can't talk to me about it even if I know."

The Lord of Ulwin sighed.

"The answer is simple. When you return to Camelot, repeat these words to him. 'The leader of the Conspiracy holds that you be released from your oath, and you now be free to speak of it as you will.' Those words will break the bind... If you've trusted him all this time, and still do, then perhaps it's time we did as well."

Merlin found himself staring, the significance of the gesture not lost on him.

"You're forgiving him for turning a blind eye during the Purge. You're _accepting_ him as a part of the magical community again."

Tarven nodded.

"_We_ are, but whether the rest will remains to be seen. Nellan's clan will accept him, and with word from them many of the other Druid Clans will also accept him in time. However, the Druids are by far the most forgiving part of the magical community. The rest will likely be far harder to convince." He picked up a sealed letter from the surface of his desk, holding it out. "On to another matter, give that to Georg. It's a new set of orders for him and Catherine. From this point on they are to report anything suspicious they see or hear, not only to me, but to you as well."

Merlin accepted it, tucking it safely into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"So the people you used to have keep tabs on me, will now be working for me?"

Tarven quirked a smile at the irony.

"You will also be at liberty to command Georg's assistance if you find you need it, since I gather you do not intend to inform Arthur about us yet. My mother told me what you said to her yesterday, about the burdens he is presently under. Georg will now manipulate the guard patrols for you if you request it, should you need security in one area to be _lax_ for a specific time-frame."

Merlin smiled as well, finding he was already liking some of the perks of this alliance. To have secret authority over the Captain of the Castle Guard was going to be very useful.

"Anything else?"

Tarven, somewhat resigned, now pulled a loaded pouch out of one of the desk drawers and pushed it across to him.

"'Sponsorship', from my mother. It's mainly aimed at Liam, not that she will admit it, but she did raise him almost like a second son after he ended up in hers and my father's care." He sighed. "I will admit I was jealous of the attention he was given, but he is a good man. Use the money to get things you need, and if you find yourselves short of supplies for magic, but don't want to draw attention to yourselves by buying them in Camelot, send word via Georg. With help from Nellan's clan, we can arrange all but the rarer items within a few days. So if your need isn't urgent, I suggest you take advantage of the offer as often as you need to."

Merlin picked up the pouch, detecting from Tarven's manner that this was the last of the things he'd wanted to speak of.

"Thank you for agreeing to join forces with me, and for everything else. It's going to be a great help, I'm sure."

Tarven also rose to his feet.

"It's nothing. You, after all, are doing most of the work. May your return to Camelot be swift and safe."

"And may the Conspiracy's efforts go just as well."

Merlin turned to leave, but stopped when Tarven spoke again.

"One last thing." Merlin glanced back at him, the Lord of Ulwin hesitating a moment before continuing. "Tell Liam that my mother has been taking care of Hana, and that Hana misses him. She'll come to Camelot as soon as he wants her to. All he has to do is ask."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow.

"Love interest of his?"

Tarven, solemn and serious, bowed his head a little.

"One that, due to some tactless words on my part, he became too fearful of endangering her to follow through with."

He turned his attention to the paperwork he has on his desk, sitting down again, Merlin taking the hint and leaving the room. But once outside and returning to his guest room, Merlin found himself smiling... Tarven, the noble who sounded like a right _ass_ from most of the stories he'd heard of him, regretted that something he'd done had hurt Liam. Maybe he really _wasn't_ such a bad apple after all. He was just another noble like Arthur, who had a bad habit of acting like a prat in public and a decent guy in private.

It was someone he hadn't expected, but perhaps should have, who was waiting outside his guest room when he arrived back at it. The Oristalla Clan Druid, Nellan, nodded to him when he reached the door, the two of them going in when Merlin realised the man wanted a private talk with him.

With that in mind, once the door was closed, Merlin gestured around at the room and murmured an incantation.

"_Hlemas widhinnan, ne gehoered begeondan. On thes frithgeard hie beoth dierne._"

Nellan's eyebrows rose when he felt the ease with which the spell was cast, the magic sinking into walls, door and windows, and even the floor and ceiling with effortless precision. The Ward of Silence was not the easiest of spells to perform correctly, but Merlin has set this one with as much thought as needed to blink an eyelid.

The druid headed for one of the chairs by the hearth, watching Merlin as the warlock went to the other.

"I see your skill has increased tremendously since we met those years ago. How long did it take for you to master this one?"

Merlin sat down, solemn.

"I had it close to perfect from the first try, or at least perfect enough for what I needed it for when I looked it up in my book. I worked on it a few times after that, to neaten it up, but for the most part don't use it these days. Gaius made some Silence Books, one for his chambers and one for Arthur's, so that our efforts and plans could be discussed securely even if I wasn't there to cast a Ward of Silence. The books are less prone to being detected as well, since to suspend the effect all you have to do it close them instead of casting the counter-spell."

Nellan nodded in understanding.

"Indeed, nothing could be worse than someone walking in only for you to answer them and they be unable to hear you. While it would be amusing if the person who came in was an ally, if they were not it would mean discovery."

Merlin sighed.

"Well, we managed to keep everything secret even with Morgana breathing down my neck. Between the books and the spell I cast on Uther, not only was she unable to eavesdrop on our plans, but she was unable to expose me to the king either. It caused no end of frustration for her, and left her clueless to the fact Arthur knew about me. She only found that out when we fought her and Morgause, to destroy the immortal army and take back the Cup of Life."

The mention of the cup made Merlin go quiet, Nellan sensing that it had something to do with something the warlock had avoided the evening previous.

"I know the topic is an uneasy one, but would you be willing to tell me what you wouldn't tell us last night? You refused because you didn't want everyone to fear you, but you have my word I will treat you no differently for having been told."

Merlin glanced at him, seeming to consider it before placing his gaze on the fire in the hearth.

"You taught me one of my most important early lessons about magic... Alright, I'll tell you, on the condition that you do not tell _them_. And if you tell your clan, then they must swear to keep it to themselves."

Nellan placed a hand on his chest in solemn vow.

"You have my word."

Merlin took a deep breath, demonstrating the first part by arcing sparks between his hands.

"I have an elemental affinity; lightning. I can throw it from my grip without so much as a whisper, and summon storms in the sky without any incantation. But that's not all." He killed the sparks within a closed fist, and looked grimly at the druid. "I can also Mirror Life and Death. I am the first and only sorcerer to ever possess _both_. Kilgharrah told me that."

Nellan actually swallowed nervously, an undeniable glimmer of fear in his eyes before he pushed it aside. He reached across the space between them, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder in support.

"That's quite a burden, and I can understand why it frightens you. But I think you've already proven you're strong enough of will to handle it, Lord Emrys."

Merlin smiled in gratitude for the reassurance, even as he then frowned a little.

"Thanks. I appreciate your faith in me... And do you all _have_ to call me that?"

Nellan chuckled at the warlock's irritated expression.

"I'm sorry, but we take the secrecy of your identity _very_ seriously. Even those of us who have known your real name since we first located you, have referred to you as Emrys for almost every discussion. We will continue to address you by that name while in private, lest there be eavesdroppers when we least expect it."

Merlin once again went quiet, the silence between them now a more companionable one. His thoughts dwelt on what he'd learnt of the Conspiracy now, besides what Liam had been able to tell him, and in turn his mind lingered over something that thinking of Liam reminded him off.

"Since you asked me a question, I have one for you. Given that I know from Liam's stories that he was acquainted with you, you if anyone will probably be able to answer this."

Nellan, a little surprised at the mention of the young man, glanced at him.

"What would the question be?"

Merlin looked at his hands, distant.

"Not too long ago, when Liam regained his memory, it reminded him of the pain of losing his friend, Kalem. I made Kalem a grave, so Liam could say goodbye, but when I said a prayer for him I'm sure I sensed something... My Power over Life and Death lets me sense the life in things. Normally I can't see things at far distance, because there is so much life in the world that it's blinding. But this time the Old Magic seemed to guide me, showing me a flicker of life somewhere very far from Camelot."

Nellan sighed, confirming what he knew the warlock suspected.

"Kalem is alive. Lord Hargren had the Knights who arrested him, take him to Camelot on purpose. It gave him the chance to escape without causing bloodshed, and that's exactly what he did. He inferred to Hargren, the night before that, that if he succeeded then he didn't want Liam to know. Because he knew if he found out, Liam would leave Ulwin to go look for him. He was too young and needed a stable home. Hargren gave him that."

"And I know Liam appreciates it."

There was a pause, Nellan thoughtful as he made his next remark.

"You've matured a great deal since that day you met me for the first time. Thinking back, I'd never have expected then that you would so thoroughly surprise us all."

Merlin laughed wryly

"So was there much talk this morning? About me coming out of nowhere?"

Nellan also began to laugh.

"Fyren has been singularly amused ever since last night. Jancine and Tarven have begun arranging things to make sure you get regular updates from us once you return to Camelot. Clara and Tabar have been running numerous errands, and Forwin has shut himself in his workroom and is keeping out of everyone's way. He hasn't said anything, but I've known him long enough to see through that gruff exterior of his. This morning was the first time I've seen true hope in his eyes, since the time that Uther wiped out his clan. You've turned our world on its head, but in a good way."

Merlin smiled, reassured.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've spent so much time using my magic to protect Arthur and Camelot, and in doing so basically using it to harm or even kill those who target them, that it's nice to feel like I've done something like this for a change." His expression became shadowed. "Because every time I have to use my magic against other sorcerers, against people who I know have their reasons even if their actions are misguided... I can't help but feel like I'm fighting people I should be accepting as my kin."

Nellan's expression too became tinged with sadness.

"All families have their feuds, some more extreme than others. You just have to have faith that you and Arthur will be able to mend the rift that has formed within the magical community. A time will come when we will be united in peace again. I truly believe that you two can achieve that."

Quiet fell again, until this time Merlin rose to his feet.

"I think it's time I headed back. The longer I stay, the more likely it is that Arthur will pressure me to tell him exactly where I've been. The excuse of 'going to practice some spells with Kilgharrah' will only work so far, without him starting to ask me exactly what spells I've been working on. I've a couple I can tell him this time, but the list isn't long enough to warrant me being away for longer than two days. If I leave now, I can be back in the city by noon. That will give me time to speak to Georg before Arthur comes looking for me."

Nellan rose to his feet also, waiting until Merlin had removed the ward from the room before he spoke.

"Then let us see you off. Are you going to resume your disguise?"

A muttered spell was his answer, once that left an apparently old man stooped in front of him. Merlin chuckled through his illusion, knowing it was perfect right down to the elderly voice.

"It would hardly be good idea for an old man to enter the manor, and a certain young manservant from Camelot to walk out. Although if I could borrow a horse to get me to where Kilgharrah is, I'd appreciate it. My old bones hate cold weather like this."

Both of them laughed at that, Merlin donning his cloak and pulling up the hood, another spell making his staff look like a walking stick. Nellan had to admit, Merlin's act was more than convincing.

A word with the guard outside the room quickly gathered those who would see him off, Lady Jancine giving a startled warlock a small hug of farewell before he climbed into the saddle of the horse they'd brought out for him.

She smiled, standing proud on the snow-dusted steps of the manor.

"I'm sorry my son couldn't be here, but as you know you've given him a lot of work to deal with. So I wish you, from both of us, safe and swift journey home."

Merlin smiled above the white beard of his disguise.

"Thanks again, for everything. I'll be sure to keep in touch."

He turned his horse and headed for the gates, followed by a member of the Ulwin Guard, garbed in their full gear. It was only once they were outside the town walls that they lifted their visor, revealing themselves to be Fyren.

The knight nudged his horse to send it abreast of Merlin's mount, so that he could look the now no longer disguised warlock in the eye.

"I have a question for you, Lord Emrys, one I didn't want to ask back there. It's to do with who I am, something that only Lady Jancine and Lord Tarven know."

Merlin looked at him sidelong from the depths of his hood.

"Is this to do with what Liam thinks you'll do come spring? Go off into Escetia, to take it back for the true heir of the kingdom?"

Fyren nodded.

"It is, but he doesn't know all of it. He knows I'm the last Knight of Escetia, and that my father and uncle had a disagreement which resulted in my father leaving the court; placing our branch of the family in self-imposed exile. But he doesn't know who my uncle was, just as he doesn't know my family name."

Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, he said that your real first name was Fyrendir, but that's all he knew. So what _is_ your family name."

"...Gryphdawn."

Merlin nearly choked on his sharp intake of breath at that name, spluttering for several seconds as the implications of it sank in.

"You're King Herwen's nephew? But his entire family was supposed to have been wiped out!"

Fyren sighed, bowing his head.

"I would have joined them in that fate if not for Lord Hargren. He and his family have kept me hidden all this time, and now, finally, Cenrid is dead. With him gone, his mercenary army destroyed, I will be able to take back the kingdom with the help of the knights that Hargren promised to me. That is what I want to ask, that if a situation arises where my knights are not enough, will you come to my aid? I will not ask this without reward, for the reward will be a kingdom fully in support of Camelot, one that will side with Arthur when he revokes the law against the use of magic. On that you have my oath, my vow as Prince Fyrendir of Escetia."

Merlin felt himself start to smile, a wide smile of complete agreement.

"Then you have mine, the vow of Lord Merlin Emrys. That if you need my help to claim your throne, then you will have it." The smile took on an amused edge. "Just make sure you really can't do whatever it is without me. I do still have a job to protect Prince Clotpole."

Fyren burst into loud laughter at that.

"Yes, he does have his moments. While his reputation is far better than it used to be, I still hear enough to know there at times when he ignores your words of wisdom. He should listen to you more."

Merlin smirked.

"Maybe, but if he did then he'd have missed out on some important lessons. It's not good to have a king who is perfect, because a king who thinks he is, is one that will come crashing down. If he didn't act like an idiot from time-to-time, I'd have one hell of a job keeping his feet on the ground and his ego to a manageable size."

The two of them turned off the road, Merlin leading the way to where Kilgharrah waited, the knight still chuckling behind him.

"I have to agree with destiny; it picked the right person when it picked you."

Merlin glanced back, an idle sweep of his hand deflecting a clump of snow that had been about to fall on the knight's head from a branch above him. The warlock's eyes full of a solemn wisdom far beyond his years.

"I'm still not entirely sure about that, and I doubt I ever will be, but I'll do my best. That's all I can do."

That glance was enough to silence Fyren, the knight feeling a sudden sense of sympathy. Deep inside, Merlin was slowly becoming old far before his time, and yet outwardly he still found it in himself to be himself. It was a balancing act between the person he was and the person he was destined to be, two sides that he switched between depending on the situation. How strong of spirit must he be, to do that without breaking?

The conversation didn't get the chance to go further, for it was in the next clearing that the warlock dismounted close to what looked like a massive snow-covered rock. Fyren was all set to ask why he'd stopped here, when that 'rock' suddenly moved and unfolded massive wings, sending clumps of snow showering down from where it had settled on his body.

Kilgharrah regarded Fyren thoughtfully, before he turned his attention to the warlock that approached him.

"I assume your meeting went well, young warlock."

Merlin nodded, accepting the help of an offered talon to leap up to the dragon's shoulders.

"It did, and I've got a lot more help to call on now." He looked to Fyren, smiling. "And I've promised some help in return if it's needed."

Kilgharrah followed that glance with his own golden eyes, tilting his head as Fyren rode up beside the horse Merlin had used to grab it reins.

"I see... Well then, whoever it is you are, you can trust Merlin's word. When he makes a promise, he keeps it, even if it might hurt him. Of that, I can speak with experience, as much as it too pains me."

Fyren started to look confused, staring at the two of them.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Dragon and Dragonlord looked at one another, before the latter sighed and smiled one last time at Fyren.

"Maybe I'll explain it sometime, when you've taken back Escetia's throne. Escetia is the kingdom where I was born, and I can say that I think you'll make a great king for its people."

The prince didn't get to say anything in response to that, instead forced to shield his face from a veritable blizzard of snow churned up by the dragon taking flight. No, all he could do was wait until it was over, and then look to the pair soaring away in the direction of Camelot.

"You have my word, Merlin. I will make Escetia a kingdom its people will be proud of."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I've wanted to do those two conversations for a long time. Nellan and Merlin, and Fyren and Merlin. Those two are going to be major players during Season 4.**

**And yes, this will be a four-parter. I didn't want to cram the Camelot section onto the end of part 3, so I gave it its own chapter. Which incidentally means you guys will get one more update on this before I have to wait for Season 4 to start :)**


	4. Alliance 'Part 4'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry for the wait, I spent the weekend churning through a section of the new game I got on Friday. It's got an addictive story, but despite that I'm making sure to put this up so you guys at least get something before I go beat the crap out of some more baddies XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Piano section from the new Guild Wars 2 Trailer (Yeah, sounds a bit odd, but it's nice music hehe)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 4: Alliance ~Part 4~

Getting back into the city unremarked upon was as easy as it had been to get out. He just tucked a large bundle of firewood under his arm and walked through the gates like so many others doing the same, without the guards giving him a second glance. Outwardly he looked a little chilled and bored, but behind that ordinary exterior his mind was admittedly going around in circles. In just a few minutes he would be back in Gaius' chambers, and able to speak to his mentor about that which the physician had made a vow to remain silent.

Merlin drew just a little attention once inside the castle, having left the bundle of firewood in the little lean-to behind Gwen's house where she kept her store of it. He took his cloak off just inside one of the doors, shaking the snow off it before carrying it over one arm on his way up the tower steps.

His eyes caught on the sign near the top, just past the door where most people entered this stairway to go see the physician. It brought a smile to his face in memory of the first time he'd seen it, a memory of how clueless he'd been back then, and of how far he'd come in the four years since.

He still had that slight smile on his face when he entering Gaius' chambers, his gaze now on the old man who hastened over to him to welcome him back.

"Merlin." He gestured to a pot hung near the stove. "I've some soup ready if you want to help yourself. Did you manage to do what you went out for?"

Merlin's smile widened into one of success.

"It went good, better than good, and I have a message for you."

Gaius' paused at that, puzzled.

"A message? From who?"

Merlin cleared his throat, and intoned rather seriously.

"The leader of the Conspiracy holds that you be released from your oath, and you now be free to speak of it as you will."

Both of them felt the faint shiver of the Old Magic in the room, Gaius staring in shock as he felt himself released from his promise.

"You... You went to see _them?_"

Merlin nodded, hanging his damp clock on a hook near the door before setting the pouch of coins he had onto the nearest table.

"_They_ are now the allies of 'Lord Emrys'." He turned back to Gaius, a glance noting that the young man in question wasn't in the room. "Liam is a fringe member of their group, and he told me about them after he got his memory of part of his past back."

Gaius was now becoming thoroughly offset by this all.

"Memory?"

Merlin grimaced.

"Sorry, but I told him to stay quiet about it. His friend, Kalem, was the sorcerer I met back when I was nine years old. The guy told him the boy he'd met was Emrys, and Liam was the one who told Hargren and the others. When he heard them talking about needing to find me to protect me from Cenrid and those like him. Those who were looking for me to use me back then. Nellan tricked him into vowing to the Old Magic that he'd forget me, and I know Liam intends to give him a piece of his mind about that the next time they meet. I told him not to say anything to you until I'd sorted things out myself, and I guess it's good he didn't. Might have been a bit tricky of a topic while you were still bound and unable to talk about it."

Gaius, still staring, slowly sank down onto the nearest chair. He'd known Merlin had been keeping secrets again recently, but had never expected this.

"So what else have you been hiding from me?"

Merlin's serious expression became a smile again.

"Liam has some small ability for magic, which is why he could make that oath. He's interested in finding out if he can learn the small charms and things for making medicines work better. I think you'll both enjoy that." He plucked the sealed note from inside his jacket, looking at it. "As for me, I have a letter to hand over before Arthur finds out I'm back and comes looking for me. Don't mention any of this to him, ok? He's got enough on his mind right now."

Gaius started to frown as his ward moved to go out the door again.

"Merlin, just make sure you don't hide _too_ much from him. You made him a promise, remember?"

The young warlock glanced back.

"I mainly promised to let him know about any magical dangers, and he knows there are some things I'd rather not talk about with anyone except you. I'll tell him when the time is right, but at the moment I don't think to do it now would be for the best. Not with the king the way he is."

Gaius couldn't argue with that, the old man sighing at the thought.

"Indeed, Uther's mental condition is proving a considerable distraction for Arthur right now. For a son to see his father in such a state would be hard for anyone."

"Thanks, for understanding."

Merlin nodded once and left the room, hurrying down the steps with the letter in hand. He had to find Georg, and while the Captain of the Castle Guard liked to keep his routine unpredictable, there was one route he always walked just before noon... The self same route past the laundry, that had given rise to the rumour the man was 'interested' in one of the maids from there, specifically Catherine. Merlin had to snort at that rumour now. The pair of them had probably fostered it on their own, to cover up if anyone saw them alone in a passageway together.

He placed himself in that particular passage, tucked into a corner where he had a good view of anyone coming either way. It was nearly noon, so the captain shouldn't be too long in passing by here. In fact Merlin found himself eagerly anticipating this particular meeting. Not the least because while he knew now that Georg had known to a certain extent that he was important enough to have been watched once, but because the guardsman was likely to get something of a shock from his new orders from the Conspiracy.

When he did come into sight about twenty minutes after Merlin had settled down to wait, he gave only a slightly raised eyebrow when he stopped beside him.

"Does the prince know that you're loitering down here?"

Merlin chuckled. This was going to be interesting.

"I doubt he even knows that I'm back from my errand yet." He held out the letter. "Here. Handed to me by Lord Tarven himself."

The mention of the Lord of Ulwin's name resulted in _two _raised eyebrows, Georg taking the message and turning it over to reveal the Ulwin Seal with a distinctive scrolling mark inscribed beside it into the wax. A mark to indicate the missive regarded matters of the Conspiracy.

Georg gave the smiling Merlin a long look before turning his attention to the letter, breaking the seal and opening it to read the contents. If anything, the expression on his face that followed forced Merlin to use sternest control not to laugh, particularly when the captain lowered the letter and stared at him.

"I'm to report to and take orders from _you?_"

Merlin nodded, letting his smile fade and his manner become more serious.

"You are, and while I won't tell you _exactly_ why, I will tell you this... I'm now the best ally the Conspiracy has, and I'm the reason this kingdom hasn't gone to hell during all the attacks and disasters the past four years. And the reason I was able to do that..." He plucked the now read letter from Georg's grip, tossing it into the air to one side of them. "_Forebearne._"

The piece of parchment erupted into flame, barely any ash left at all to drift to the stone floor. Georg was visibly startled.

"You have..."

Merlin put a hand on the man's armoured arm.

"Yes, and Arthur knows, but he is not to know about _this._ He doesn't know about the Conspiracy, but I will tell him when the time is right. He is an ally of magic, as am I, and it is my order that you don't breathe a word of this to him. I've also warned Lady Jancine and Lord Tarven that I'm never to be spied upon again. That you didn't know about my magic tells me you didn't pry too deeply, and that's a good thing. Just make sure you warn Catherine as well. I don't like it when people I consider to be good acquaintances, maybe even friends almost, keep tabs on me behind my back."

There was a faint flicker of fear in Georg's eyes, in the realisation that the Conspiracy had angered a quiet likely powerful sorcerer. But at the same time he realised that by allying himself to them, Merlin had perhaps forgiven it so long as it never happen again.

"You sound like that's something you've experienced a lot."

Merlin let go of his arm, starting to walk away.

"You honestly have no idea... Make any reports to me directly, but if I need to ask something of you I'll pass word via Catherine. I have more excuses to cross paths with her than I do with you, with the amount of clean clothing Arthur seems to go through."

There was a finality to the way he said it, that told Georg that this solemn and serious Merlin, a side he'd never seen of him before, had said all he was going to say at this point. Merlin heard him turn and walk in the other direction, feeling the grim resolve that had replaced the starting amusement at Georg's reaction to the orders. While it had been fun to see, it didn't hide the seriousness of the reason for the meeting.

He made his way up to Arthur's chambers, to let the prince know he'd returned. The reaction he got was enough to bring the smile back to his face though, when the prince got up from his desk with an irritated expression... A pile of laundry in the basket near the dressing screen, and just general mess around the room, giving evidence as to why.

"Merlin, could you kindly explain to me why you just up and disappear for two days?"

The warlock felt his smile widen, his tone laced with slight sarcasm.

"Oh sorry, I thought you _wanted _me to practice certain things for your benefit. I got a ride from a big friend of mine to a place where I wouldn't have to worry about making a mess or, you know, getting _caught._"

That was enough to knock back Arthur's irritation, as he frowned for a moment and let out a resigned sigh.

"Fine, just give me a little more warning next time, instead of finding out from Liam at breakfast time, that Gwen had asked him to bring me my meals because you'd gone off somewhere."

He sat down again, shaking his head and muttering under this breath.

Seeing that, Merlin headed to pick up the basket of laundry. There was no doubt that the threats they would face in the future, from Morgana and from others, would be more serious and fearsome than those faced before. But just as the danger was growing stronger, so was the foundation of the defence around Arthur. With the Conspiracy now fully behind his cause, they would have a bit more of an advantage to work with.

And with that in mind, Merlin left the room thinking about one more message he wanted to pass on. A message to Liam, one that he intended to make sure the apprentice physician followed through on. If he was afraid of endangering her, then Merlin would just point out to Liam that it was no different that Arthur's love for Gwen. It put her in danger, but the prince trusted his servant to protect her. Merlin would promise Liam the same, and give him a firm kick up the backside if he tried to turn the offer down... After all, he knew what it was like to love and then lose someone, and he wasn't going to let Liam make the same mistake.

It was a small light in the middle of things right now, and if Liam didn't ask Hana to come to Camelot, then he might just ask Lady Jancine to send her himself. He'd caused enough trouble for Liam as it was, even if he'd also helped him follow his dreams. Bringing him one more bit of happiness wouldn't be hard to do.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. Heh, Merlin has been quite the man of ****contradictions**** during this. Alternating between amusement and seriousness almost with every person he speaks to or thinks about. And yeah, he told Georg he had magic, if only to prevent awkward situations later. Georg won't be told about the Brotherhood just yet, and he certainly won't be told who Merlin is :)**


	5. The Results of Research 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hmm, having now read the basic synopsis of Season 4 Ep 1, I'm moving something else out from being inserted into that, to standing on its own. It seems less like "convenient timing" if Merlin does this some time prior to Morgana and Morgause showing up again, during the year between Seasons 3 & 4, than if he does it just before all hell breaks loose :)**

**So with this, my biggest Season 4 plot hole will be filled. Everything else, I'll tweak and fix and have fun with as I go :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Merlin Lost (Piano version)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 5: The Results of Research ~Part 1~

A sigh drifted through the room, fingers pressing themselves to the bridge of their owner's nose as he tried to ease the tension and strain of tired eyes. How long had he worked on this single spell? How long had he spent almost every spare moment parsing through the pages of ancient tomes? How long making notes? Preparing materials?

How long since he'd last given himself a decent night's sleep?

Merlin leaned back in his chair, letting his head hang over backwards as he stretched out the muscles of arms and shoulders before letting them hang limp. He then turned his head to his left, eyeing the now partially filled bookshelves, before looking the other way to the circle of magical containment runes etched into the floor of the large chamber.

It was the old sorcerers' training room, the one where he'd worked with Arthur to make him resistant to magic. With permission from the prince, and a large application of illusion spells, he'd turned the place into a workroom where he could deal with things he couldn't risk preparing in Gaius' chambers. For anyone not in the Brotherhood, the hallway outside was now door-less. It meant he never had to worry about the place being found during castle searches, or a random patrolling guard just walking in. He'd keyed the spells quite specifically; only someone wearing one of the Amulets of the Round Table could see the room and enter it.

Not that many of them came down here. Gwaine had come once or twice, back in mid-winter when he'd started this research, but had quickly grown rather bored with sitting and watching the warlock pouring over book after book. Lancelot had been a bit more persistent, even bringing Percival down a few times, but even they'd deigned to leave him in peace to continue his work. They'd stopped coming about a week before winter began to thaw into spring. Summer was now just starting to tease the kingdom with the promise of warmth, and only two people came down here now while he was working; Arthur and Liam. The former to ask what he was doing, and the latter to bring food when he missed supper. He never gave the first anything other than 'I'm working on something important', and the latter a nod and a quiet 'thanks'.

Merlin got to his feet, making himself take a short walk around the room to ease the stiffness of his legs. A glance into the bowl of water he kept on hand, let him confirm by the sky and the view of the city streets that it was probably about midnight. He'd better go get some sleep, or risk dozing off in Arthur's chambers again like he had three weeks ago. That incident had resulted in the prince coming down to the workroom four nights in a row afterwards to chase him to bed.

He walked out of the room, the spells on the door unlocking it when he touched the handle, and locking it again when he closed it and set off down the hall. He didn't have to fear appearing from nowhere either; the spells would not release the door if someone without an amulet was in the nearby passages or directly outside.

Which was just as well because there was one new resident whose snooping around, on the grounds of 'reacquainting' himself with the castle, was making him decidedly nervous.

Arthur's uncle, Agravaine.

Merlin frowned to himself as he walked, choosing the route he knew would be empty of guards at this hour. Having Georg as a secret subordinate had already proven to be useful. It meant he knew the pattern of the patrols, and how they would change over the passing of the weeks, even before Arthur would. He was glad of it even more now, because he knew from the Captain just where the prince's uncle had been going in his wanderings... Georg had his suspicions of the man as well, and not just from a professional standpoint. Agravaine was just too nice on the surface. His arrival, after Uther's mental state became more widely known, far too convenient. It might be argued that the man had come out of concern, and to support his nephew and brother-in-law, but things still didn't feel right.

Merlin sighed, shaking his head. Even if Agravaine was a danger, a man intent of gaining Camelot, it would be little different than when he'd been keeping tabs on Morgana. There was only one problem to deal with in that regard, albeit it was a major one.

Arthur trusted his uncle _completely_.

Knowing that, Merlin had come to a hard but necessary decision. He'd asked only Georg to keep an eye on Agravaine, no one else. If anything suspicious started happening, he'd ask Lancelot and Gwaine to keep an eye out as well, but under no circumstances was he going to say anything to Arthur. Not unless it was an absolute emergency and he _had_ to be told. The last thing his friend needed now, was to find out yet another of his blood relatives had come to Camelot to conspire to take his head and the throne.

He arrived at Gaius' chambers, yawning as he quietly entered and crept past the sleeping physician. Gaius had learnt not to wait up over the past few months. He'd also learnt to expect his ward to be out late, but that even so he would always find him in his room in the morning. He'd frown in disapproval of how tired Merlin had been, but at the same time he accepted that his ward was working on something he believed to be important enough to go to this kind of effort.

He honestly had no idea.

Entering his room, checking out of habit that his spellbook was still safely hidden under his bed, Merlin changed into his nightshirt lay down on the thin matress. How could he tell them about the strange vision he'd had? It had happened barely a week after the Winter Solstice, a week after he'd allied himself with the Conspiracy.

He rolled onto his side, making himself close his eyes only to open them again at the memory... Fire and darkness and destruction, Camelot in ruins, and Morgana stood over it all gloating that he should have known his name would be his downfall. He'd taken it as a warning, that while Morgana and Morgause knowing his identity, when she was close and he could watch her, hadn't been too much of a problem; now it was. He had to make them forget he was Emrys, and do it from a distance without even knowing where they were. That was the thing he'd spent nearly half a year trying to solve... And now, at last, he believed he knew the solution.

His sigh once again drifted through a silent room, but this time it heralded only his passing into slumber. Tomorrow he would start his final preparations, and maybe then the memory of that vision would cease to haunt him.

~(-)~

The click of the latch was ignored, as was the scuff of boot on stone. Neither made the warlock turn, as the man who had entered narrowed his eyes into a frown.

"I know you've still been managing to get all your chores done, but do you really have to spend so much time in here?"

Merlin jolted in his seat, almost tipping it over backwards and sending his pile of notes showering to the floor. Here, inside his workroom, it looked no different than last night, lit by the steady glow of a bespelled crystal he'd balanced in one of the torch-brackets on the wall. But outside it was early morning, not long after dawn in fact, and he'd come straight down here after silently leaving Arthur's breakfast in his room and leaving it just as silently spotless with a couple of muttered spells.

What he hadn't anticipated, was that Arthur would as swiftly follow him down here the moment he'd woken up, dressed, and eaten that food.

The prince came fully into the room, closing the door and ignoring the click of the spell securing the lock. He walked over to the large desk where his servant had spent so much time, folding his arms across his chest and regarding him with a look of concern.

"Are you still going to keep hiding from me what you've been doing down here? With all these books and herbs and things, that I won't even bother to ask where or how you got your hands on. Although I'm fairly certain your source isn't legal."

Merlin quirked a small smile at that, thinking about how exasperated Catherine had been back at the start of spring, when a rather large number of his 'requests' to certain people resulted in a similar number of crates making their way to him via her house. Lord Tarven had held up on his offer to send things he asked for, entrusting a large number of very illegal books to him, books taken from concealment in a secure set of rooms beneath the Ulwin Manor. He'd also sent large quantities of herbs, stones, and other things that he'd been asked for, resulting in Merlin gaining a workroom as well-stocked and dedicated to magic, as Gaius' chambers were to medicine.

It also meant that Merlin's education regarding certain areas of magic had made some considerable leaps during the past few months, with one area in particular having become almost a speciality... Spells that affect the mind and memory.

They'd proven an almost uncomfortable topic to study, with there being as many dark uses and incantations as altruistic ones. He hated to admit it, but after running into nothing but dead ends with the kinder spells, he'd been forced to take a closer look at the darker ones. And as much as he disliked it, he'd found among those what he'd needed. The only way to send the spell he wished, over unknown distance to unknown location, was to use a form of hex based on a rather horrid one he'd discovered during his research. Maintaining the spell once it had hit was the other problem, but that at least had been easier to solve.

He plucked his notes about that part out of his pile, apparently absently pushing the more distasteful ones to the side, still smiling in response to the prince's remark.

"No, they're not legal, and they're picky about who they'll trust. I'm just lucky that my reputation as 'Emrys' makes them more than happy to help me."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Druids?"

Merlin chuckled, replying in a way that he knew the prince would drop the subject.

"Don't think you're getting it out of me that easily; I gave them my word." He glanced down at the piece of paper he held. "As for what I've been up to, I suppose I can tell you now... I'm going to reclaim the advantage of anonymity."

There was a moment of silence, before Arthur shook his head in disgust.

"Look, I know you enjoy using fancy phrases and big words just to prove you aren't clueless, but could you put that in terms that are a bit clearer as you what you're talking about?"

The response was another chuckle, and Merlin grinned.

"Morgana and Morgause knowing that I'm Emrys, and that you are the Once and Future King, is a problem... I'm going to make them forget."

Once again there was silence, only this time it was down to Arthur staring at him in utter surprise.

"You're going to make them forget you have magic?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Making them forget I'm Emrys isn't the challenging part, but rather doing it in a way they are unaware of. Morgause is capable of breaking such a spell if she knows it's been cast on her, so any attempt must be subtle."

Arthur pulled one of the room's spare chairs over and sat down.

"What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed.

"Removing their knowledge of my magic would be impossible without blocking a huge amount of their memories of the past two years. If I do that, they will know." He started to look pleased with himself, deliberately showing off. "But if I make them forget only that I'm Emrys, they will attribute to me their previous impression of me."

Arthur's expression became one of dawning understanding.

"So they'll start seeing you as a clumsy servant again?"

The warlock nodded, radiating calm wisdom as he most often did when speaking of matters of magic. That wasn't to say he didn't still have his moments for mundane things, it was just that the ones about magic came around more often.

"They will remember that I am a talented young warlock, with considerable power, but they will view me as inexperienced. They will look at my past victories are merely luck, and will no longer see me as a serious threat to their plans. Instead I will simply be seen as a nuisance. I'm also going to make Morgana forget any connection between me and my alter ego. Having that disguise to use again could well be a great advantage."

Arthur looked a little baffled.

"Alter ego?"

Merlin grinned again.

"Dragoon the Great."

Arthur instantly flushed, remembering being tricked with that before having his own helmet thrown into the back of his head, before quickly covering his embarrassment by looking off towards the shelves.

"Ah, him... So do you know what spell will do it?"

Merlin's smile now faded, his manner serious.

"I do, but it will require some considerable preparation, and to work with any degree of surety I'll need something else."

Arthur frowned.

"What?"

"_Two_ vessels, each carrying two halves of the exact same spell." He grimaced. "Because it's a spell cast in advance; a sustained enchantment not just upon them, but upon the people it is to protect... Us. It will radiate out from us, touching those it is keyed to and altering their perception of both you and I. The magnitude of power required to affect _both_ Morgana and, if she is alive, Morgause, will be great. It cannot be housed in a single vessel, even if that vessel is me."

Arthur was once again staring.

"And you want _me_ to be the other vessel?"

The warlock shrugged.

"They know you're Once and Future King, and so long as they remember that, it will be an obstacle to making them forget who _I_ am. And if I'm going to make them forget who _you_ are, then it makes sense that you should play a part in your own protection. I thought you _liked_ being able to help yourself for a change."

Arthur was looking convinced, but at the same time still a little reluctant.

"Anything else I need to know in advance about the spell?"

Merlin rose to his feet, beginning to set up his equipment, Arthur looking like he wanted to walk out after hearing the following answer.

"Only that I suggest you and I drink the potion I'm to make on an empty stomach... I speak from experience, that becoming the vessel to this kind of anchored spell isn't exactly pleasant."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Oh man, I feel sorry for those two... But at the same time I am going to be laughing my ASS off when I write it XD**

**And just to mention to those who have been following A Question of Destiny/Resolve, and those of you who haven't, the paperback of my first novel, Thunder Before White Fire: First Strike, is now available on the US version of Amazon! It should be appearing on the UK one within a couple more days :D**


	6. The Results of Research 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ack dammit! Having trawled some forums, I've found out it could be a few WEEKS before my paperback appears on the UK Amazon site (grumbles) I'd consider publishing a UK version through Lulu, except if I do that I'll want to buy some ISBN numbers of my own to use for it. I do NOT like Lulu's small print with regards to books published with one of their ISBNs. Unfortunately, at present, my finances won't allow me to spend £100+ on the minimum size block of ten numbers, which means I'm stuck waiting for Amazoncouk to get its ass in gear (sighs) :S**

**But anyway, back to the story. Time to add something a little fun/cute into this otherwise quite serious sub-ep. You'll know what it is when you get to it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Plague In the Water, The Burdens of Duty (Merlin OST) Flying through the country (Folk Music)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 6: The Results of Research ~Part 2~

The morning had dawned clear, but she felt no pleasure at seeing the sun rise through the trees. How could she feel any joy at that beauty? When since her defeat at Merlin and Arthur's hands, she had been forced into living in whatever hovel she might find herself.

Morgana stood at the doorway of the crude hut, hidden deep in forest and away from any roads. She had been the _Queen_ of Camelot, if only for two short weeks. How could such a perfect plan have gone so wrong?

How could she have been such a fool for underestimating her enemy?

A thin cough sounded behind her, making her turn and look at the frail figure laid on the bed of rags in the corner. Morgause had not recovered from what Merlin had done to her. His lightning had scarred her deeply, burning the side of her once beautiful face, and she had never regained her former strength.

Cold blue eyes watching her sleeping sister, Morgana pressed her lips bitterly together. She would get her revenge against Merlin and Arthur, Emrys and the Once and Future King. They would pay dearly when the time came for her to strike.

~(-)~

Jars rattled, followed by the grinding sound of something being mashed in the bottom of a mortar and pestle. The contents of pots bubbled over small oil-burners, and the young man presiding over the apparatus-laden workbench sighed as he prepared the next ingredient.

Merlin paused for a moment, using a rag to wipe the sweat from his brow. While in some ways this spell was similar to the one he'd used on Uther, in others it was far more complicated. He couldn't brew the potion to anchor it into a vessel, in one pot or it would go awry... Which meant he was having to keep an eye on three bubbling containers while also preparing the things to go into them next.

He continued to work, eyes occasionally drifting to the locked wooden box set at one end of the table. He'd guarded it from being touched, by chalking a circle of runes around it and setting a barrier. He couldn't risk losing what was in there, not when this spell would be impossible to do without it. He hadn't told anyone about the two hairbrushes he'd stolen, right after they'd reclaimed the kingdom. He didn't want to admit he'd gone into Morgana and Morgause's rooms and taken them, as insurance against a time he might need to direct a spell against them.

He'd never mentioned it to Arthur, but few spells that were cast, with the use of hair, were altruistic ones. Many were considered to be dark magic, or at the least on the borderline between good and bad. Almost none didn't involve manipulation of some kind.

He sighed again, shaking his head. He'd do what he had to, and content himself with the knowledge that at least he would never use the hair on those brushes to _kill_ the sisters. If it ever came to be that he was forced to strike them down, he'd do it in person, and make himself face the result of his decision.

The door behind him clicked open, a familiar old man entering the workroom. Gaius still wore an expression of concern whenever he saw his ward in present days, and he wore one now as he came over.

"Do you need any help?"

Merlin glanced at him, pushing the mortal he held along the table to him.

"Yeah. Could you help me by preparing some of the ingredients? I'll let me concentrate on these."

He gestured to the pots over the burners, even as he proceeded to stir the contents of one of them.

Gaius took hold of the pestle, beginning to grind it against the half-crushed herbs in the stone bowl the rested in.

"You seem troubled, Merlin. The past week or two you've become even more quiet than the rest of the months you've worked in here. Is something about this bothering you?"

Merlin once again glanced at him, considering trying to shrug it off but changing his mind. Maybe if he talked to someone, he'd feel a bit easier about it.

"I lied to Arthur, or rather I didn't tell him something about this spell." He grimaced. "Technically speaking what I'm doing right now is Dark Magic, and I've asked him to be part of it."

Gaius paused in his work, staring at him.

"What?"

The young warlock next to him continued to wince.

"The only way to get Morgana and Morgause, when I don't know where they are, is to use a powerful hex. I found a one with the kind of range I need, that turns memories into waking nightmares. I'm modifying it so that it takes parts of their memories and imposes them over other parts. That is, they'll forget I'm Emrys, and remember me in all their recollections of me, as being just a servant who has magic. Morgana will remember the aged me who escaped from the pyre, as being the old sorcerer who she first saw dragged into the council chambers by Arthur. She will remember me in general as the servant she found out had magic, who once poisoned her, and who has been an irritation ever since. Morgause will remember me as she did in the moment before I told her I was Emrys; a young warlock who surprised her, who has talent, but who seems to also have a talent for being lucky. With that in place, their own minds will fill in the rest, in a way that they'll never figure out the difference."

Gaius continued to stare, a glint of worry in his eyes now.

"But surely they'll notice when the spell takes effect. They're bound to experience some disorientation."

"Which is why I won't complete and trigger the spell until the early hours of the morning." Merlin set down the spoon he'd been holding, picking up the one beside the next pot and using it to stir the contents. "I'll catch them with it while they're asleep or sleepy."

The room went quiet, the physician watching as his ward muttered an incantation over the middle pot, and then moved on to stir the third.

"Just how deeply did you study such hexes to get to this point?"

Merlin set down the third spoon, speaking quietly while he began to measure various powders into a small dish.

"Put it this way, I could give Uther nightmares more horrifying than those he endured from the Mandrake Root. I could do it with a piece of twine, a few strands of his hair, and thirty seconds for the incantation. Even if with such simple materials it would only last an hour or so." He regarded his horrified mentor. "To fight the bad, and protect Camelot, I need to understand how dark spells work... If I'm going to be serious about my destiny, then I'd need to start studying some of these things anyway. Knowing the bad, doesn't mean I'd use it."

Gaius remained silent, before letting out a long sigh of resignation. A much as he would prefer to protect Merlin against things like this, his could not deny that his ward's destiny meant he had little choice but to think ahead in such ways.

"I understand, and I can tell that using this spell, even modified not to do any true harm to them, is making you uncomfortable. You burden yourself far too much, Merlin. You don't need to face it alone. You can always talk to me, even if you feel it's something you don't want to speak of to Arthur."

Merlin smiled, if a little sadly.

"Thanks, Gaius."

He resumed measuring his powders, while Gaius continued with the pestle while watching.

"So how much longer with this take?"

Merlin started adding his newest mix to the first pot, stirring as he did so.

"The potion will be ready by late afternoon; I'll cast the first part of the spell then to stabilise the mixture. After that it can wait as long as is needed. I can leave it here until Arthur and I come back here to finish it."

"Will you need any help then?"

Merlin nodded, solemn.

"Someone to catch us if we fall after drinking it, and you to make a convincing excuse to people about why both of us are ill if we're still unwell when dawn comes."

Gaius started to frown.

"It will be that bad?"

Merlin nodded again.

"I won't lie, this is a far stronger spell than the similar one I cast on Uther, and that one had me doubled up for nearly two hours... I'd never have had the strength to cast this one back then, but my magic's stronger now. But that doesn't mean this isn't going to hit me just as hard, or harder."

Gaius pushed the now completed mortar of paste to his ward.

"I'd tell you now to abandon this, if I didn't know how important it was. Do be careful. You're toying with forces you've never touched before."

Merlin picked it up, adding the paste to the second pot.

"I'm know that, but I don't have much choice. I won't ignore my vision."

"Vision?"

Merlin looked at him, grim.

"It was more like a message than a real image of the future. A warning... Morgana knowing that I am Emrys, will be Camelot's downfall if I don't do something about it. Since I don't know where she is, this is the only way. Make her and Morgause forget. Once they have, only then can I stop worrying about it."

~(-)~

The market was alive with people, the growing warmth of spring becoming summer, causing most people to walk about smiling at the promise of good weather. The crops were planted, there had been no floods or late frosts. It was looking like it was going to be a good year for harvest.

Liam smiled to himself as he made his way back from the apothecary, a small bag of herbs carried in one hand. He enjoyed these errands for Gaius, not only for the chance to get out for a while, but for another reason now. One that smiled at him and waved when he approached her candle stall.

Hana.

She'd arrived on the heels of spring, moving into a cottage in the upper town, and no doubt able to afford it due to some sponsorship from her former mistress, the Lady of Ulwin. Jancine would never have allowed Hana to leave service as her maid, without making sure the young woman would be secure in her new life at Camelot.

Reaching the stall, rather than standing in front of it, Liam ducked down the side of it, leaning against the wall behind it and putting down his bag.

"How's the stall doing today?"

Hana smiled, in the bright way that had first captivated him all those years ago when he'd first met her in Ulwin.

"Good, very good. I've had to order more tallow than normal to keep up with the demand, and my scented oils too for my special candles. The ladies of the court have started buying from me, because of Lady Guinevere coming to my stall regularly. She says my lavender candles have worked wonders helping the king get to sleep at night."

Liam looked a little surprised, only to frown slightly at the mention of Gwen. Gwen was no lady, but with brother now a Knight of Camelot, and Arthur having assigned her as his father's caretaker alongside the king's manservant, she was a courtier in all but name. If the noblewomen of the court had moved patronage to Hana after a recommendation from Gwen, then it meant the former servant was rising in the opinion of those ladies.

After his pause for that thought, Liam started to smile.

"Well I'd say the king was sleeping well because of my teacher's sleeping drafts, except he's trying not to prescribe them too often. He doesn't want the king to become dependent on them, if he can get his rest without them."

Hana returned that smile, picking up a small candle wrapped in muslin and pressing it into his grip.

"Then here's one for you." She started to blush. "Not that I'm saying you can't sleep well, it's just... To give you pleasant dreams."

Liam accepted it, a tint of rose rising to his own face.

"Th-thanks." He picked up his bag, walking back around to the front of the stall. "I'll see you around."

He walked away, Hana waving at him in farewell.

"Come to my house tonight. I'm making your favourite soup for supper."

He looked back, nodding.

"I'll see you then."

Liam made his way back to the castle, still pink in the face and still holding the small lavender-scented candle. He was still smiling when he arrived at Gaius' chambers, to find that Merlin was in there in the process of stuffing his face with some of the leftover bread and cheese from his and Gaius' breakfast.

The warlock noticed his friend pause in surprise, starting to grin as he swallowed his mouthful.

"Get used to seeing me, because from tomorrow onwards you're probably going to end up sick of the sight of me."

Liam came over, setting his bag and candle down on the table.

"You've finished what you've been working on all these months?"

Merlin nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah. We're finishing it tonight, in the early hours of the morning. The timing is important, but once it's done I can get a decent night's sleep again." He stuffed down another mouthful of his bread, ravenous after spending most of the day working on the potion. "So how is Hana today?"

Liam blinked, startled, before looking around for the tell-tale brass basin.

"Have you been spying on me with your bowl?"

Merlin paused in his eating, staring at him.

"Um no. I asked because you've been to the market, and you _always _talk to her when you go there."

Merlin's stare had become a knowing smile, and Liam flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, um well, she's fine. She's invited me to dinner at her house again tonight."

Merlin innocently nudged him as he sat down opposite.

"So you still haven't _asked_ her?"

If anything, Liam's face flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"What do you mean?"

Merlin grinned slyly.

"I'm talking about the ring you asked Elyan to make for you, because you didn't want to openly buy one from the jewellery merchant. The same ring I happened to lay protection charms on the day after you bought it, when you left it in here unattended."

Liam's face transitioned from red to the white of surprise.

"You put charms on it?"

Merlin continued to grin,

"Yes, and good ones... They won't do much for Hana if you don't give it to her. Why else do you think she keeps asking you to have supper with her? She came here to Camelot quick enough to see you, didn't she?"

Liam's face started to colour again, although this time with irritation as he frowned.

"She came because you asked her to."

"No, she came because I told Lady Jancine not to _stop_ her coming here any more." Merlin was now wry. "She'd have followed you within weeks of you leaving Ulwin, if Jancine hadn't took her in as a maid and kept her close. I know, because I asked." He paused, thoughtful "Hmm, maybe I should just stick a confidence spell on you before you go tonight."

Liam went wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Merlin chuckled, teasing.

"I might if you don't stop beating around the bush. I know you're scared that being close to you will put her in danger, but look at Arthur and Gwen. Arthur trusts me to keep her safe, so why can't you trust me to look out for Hana as well?"

It was a shamefaced Liam who went utterly still at that remark.

"Um... Well."

Merlin reached across the table, putting his hand on Liam's arm kindly.

"Just go with your heart, or you'll regret it. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, before you've even had the chance to live a life with them."

Liam, thinking about the ring he kept in the pouch inside his clothing, nodded quietly.

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

Merlin swallowed another bite of his food, still grinning as he chuckled.

"Just don't think too long, or I might make good on that spell."

Watching Liam flush scarlet again, he had to admit he'd missed being involved in the everyday life of Camelot. For all these months he'd holed himself up in his workroom like a shadow, but after tonight he could relax again at least for a while. He'd found that he was never so content as he was when he watched his friends being happy.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Cute moment! Yes, Hana has followed Liam from Ulwin (She originates in Whom History Won't Remember, for those of you who haven't read it.) As for if Liam will **_**finally**_** ask her to marry him... You'll have to wait and see XD**


	7. The Results of Research 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: EUROGAMER EXPO! Woo, that was a great day trip! Even if I was totally sleep deprived by the time I got home. 6 1/2 hour overnight coach trip to London, 18 hours in the city to go to the expo and visit my friend's house, then 6 1/2 hours overnight to get back. I think I got maybe 5 hours sleep tops altogether over two days XD**

**Anyways, I got my much hoped-for go on the Guild Wars 2 Demo, and I even got a go on the Zelda: Skyward Sword one! I've been catching up on my sleep in between work past couple of days, which is why this update has been a little delayed. But I'm back to writing now, so here's the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Undying Faith (Two Steps From Hell) **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 7: The Results of Research ~Part 3~

The Great Bell had tolled some hours ago, all of Camelot now asleep but for the guards keeping watch from tower or wall. The guards inside the were equally watchful, but unaware of a gap left in their assigned patrols. They never noticed the handful of knights and servants creeping through the passages two hours before dawn. Just as they were unaware of the deliberate path left open for them.

Merlin wasn't one of them, of course. He'd been in his workroom since midnight, completing the last of the preparations. A quiet word with Georg had guaranteed no guards would come by the workroom until after dawn, with the main stairway leading to the lower levels also kept clear. He knew the others would arrive soon, and was ready.

He turned away from the table now cleared of the earlier clutter, only a single metal pot resting there alongside two pottery cups. He'd packed everything else away, except for the second brass basin he'd bought to keep down here for scrying.

Glancing at it where it resided on a shelf, Merlin frowned a little. He'd trying seeking out Morgana and Morgause with it, as he'd done many times since last autumn, with no success. They were either too far away for his present range with the technique, or were hidden beneath spells that blocked it. However, neither would be a defence against that which he would cast tonight.

He moved back to the bench, looking into the pot at the thick and lumpy liquid within. It didn't look like pond sludge, not like the one for the spell on Uther. Instead it unfortunately looked somewhat worse; a lurid marbling of green, grey, and reddish brown, that no amount of stirring seemed to blend into one colour. Arthur was not going to be pleased when he saw what he would be required to drink.

Knowing there was no point thinking about it, Merlin sat himself down in one of the nearby chairs and waited. All of the Brotherhood would be coming, except for Leon, Elyan, and Gwaine. Those three had patrol in the morning, and Arthur had been firm in ordering them to get their sleep. He didn't want tired and dulled men riding out to look for bandits.

He was still sat there as they trickled into the workroom one-by-one, waiting until everyone was present before rising to his feet. None of them had uttered a word upon entering, seeming reluctant to interrupt him on his contemplation. Or maybe they thought he was focusing himself ready to cast the spell; if only they knew he'd been doing _that_ all day.

Arthur joined beside the table, when the warlock went to it and stood there. Merlin looked tired, a shadow of something lingering in his eyes.

"Are you all right?"

A small smile flicked on his friend's face, followed by a tart remark.

"What do you think? I've spent the past few months doing all your chores _and_ this every day. I'm looking forward to getting some decent sleep again." Merlin looked at the pot, before turning to Gaius and the others. "You're definitely going to have to catch _me_ at some point, since I have to deal with casting the spell and then becoming a vessel for it. Arthur however, may or may not manage to stay on his feet."

This gained him a stare from the prince, who regarded him flatly.

"You never said it might make me collapse."

The return look was equally bland.

"And I told you we'd best drink this on an empty stomach. Surely that should have implied it wouldn't exactly be comfortable."

A hand reached out to touch Arthur's shoulder, the prince turning his head to look at the woman now beside him as Gwen smiled.

"Just trust him, Arthur, like we all do. He wouldn't involve you in this if it was dangerous."

There was a moment of silence, before Arthur let out a resigned sigh.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Merlin needed no further prompting, turning to face the pot and holding a hand out towards it. His words reverberated through the room, Gwen backing away to stand with Gaius and the others at a comfortable distance.

"_Tha aerdaede beo eornostlice. Merlinus beo se ambihtere. Artur beo se freareccere. Ealda galdre beo se nifara. Tha aerdaede beo eornostlice._"

The wood under the pot scorched and smouldered, before just as quickly liming over with a thing layer of frost. The rim of the iron pot cracked off from the shock of the sudden temperature change, before the ice melted leaving the metal and the wood beneath it beaded with moisture.

Merlin ignored it, since he'd fully expected the container not to survive this intact. Of more concern to him at this moment was the yawning chasm that had appeared in his reserves of energy, or rather his stamina. With all his connections to the web of magic, power itself wasn't the problem but rather his strength to channel it. He'd wiped himself out as far as magic went, for the rest of today and maybe even tomorrow.

Which of course meant he'd used so much of his stamina that his knees promptly buckled and he had to grab the edge of the table not to fall over.

Something else grabbed him as well, a pair of hands calloused from sword and shield. They eased him upright again, their owner, Arthur, now looking extremely concerned.

"Merlin?"

The warlock batted the hands away once he was standing straight again, reaching out for the pot to pour its contents into the cups.

"I'm fine, I expected that. I don't get to practice the big spells much, so I still have problems handling all the power involved." He let out a single laugh."It always confuses me why, whenever I do something big by accident when I'm worked up, it never tires me as much when I do the same thing deliberately when I'm not."

The grey-green-brown potion was now split between the two cups, and it was only now that Arthur noticed what it looked like.

"That's... You've got to be joking."

Merlin didn't dignify that with a response, instead simply picking up his cup and raising it in mock toast.

"Bottoms up."

He immediately started to gulp his down, Arthur reaching for his rather than look scared of the rancid-appearing slop. Unfortunately, it tasted as bad as it looked, and the after effect made Arthur start to look distinctly nauseous.

He clamped a hand over his mouth, doing pale while his insides felt as though they were writhing.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Merlin, equally pale, responded to that rather sharply.

"Don't, or we'll have to do this all over again. You throw up that potion, and the enchantment will break for both of us."

By this point he was swaying on his feet, before his legs gave way just as Lancelot came up behind him and caught him. Arthur, following a few moments later, was caught by Percival. Both of them were eased down to sit on the floor, while Gwen then knelt beside Arthur and looked up at Gaius.

"What's going on?"

The old man sighed.

"Spells that use vessels vary into two groups: those that cast the spell directly on the person or object, and those that require being cast on a medium first in order to transfer the spell to the vessel once it is complete. This one falls into the latter category, and Merlin and I learnt from his spell on Uther that the transfer of the spell from medium to vessel causes rather a degree of nausea and discomfort." He reached down to put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, the effect will pass once the spell has transferred."

"It had better." Arthur directed a glare at Merlin, although it wasn't an overly serious one. Not when the warlock was now laid on his side trying not to groan. "If you ever ask me to do something like this again, you can ask someone else."

Merlin snorted, wincing as it almost made him wretch.

"Trust me, I don't ever want to use this sort of vessel-spell again if I don't have to. Twice is more than enough."

He had Liam at his shoulder, the apprentice physician looking to his mentor for guidance until Gaius gestured to Lancelot and Percival.

"We need to get them back to their rooms. Now, while the hallways are empty." The two knights obliged, Percival bodily picking up a protesting Arthur in his arms, while Lancelot and Liam took an arm each with Merlin and hauled him upright between them. His next words were addressed to the prince, who was now flushing at the embarrassment of Percival carrying him bridal-style. "I will speak to your uncle after dawn, and let him know you won't be at today's council meeting. I doubt you're going to be well enough in time to attend it."

Arthur nodded at that, nudging the knight carrying him to spur him to head for the door.

"That's fine. I'll stop by later once I can stand up again."

The words held a faint barb for Merlin, who winced a little at the annoyance in his friend's tone. Everyone filed out of the workroom, parting ways in the hallway outside as the lock on the door clicked shut.

~(-)~

For those who saw the Court Physician walking through the servant-crowded hallways a few hours later, they would have noted nothing out of the ordinary in his manner. He nodded to people as he was greeted, but appeared to have his mind elsewhere as he often did. Most times he was thinking about his rounds for the day, as was what he did usually, but today his ward and prince had set him an important errand with regards to covering up the side-effects of last night's illegal activities.

His knock on the door of his destination's chambers, located in the nobles' wing close to those of Prince Arthur, yielded a call from within to enter. He did so, stepping into the room to see Agravaine seated at his table eating his breakfast.

The nobleman regarded him from beneath his long, dark hair, cut to chin length in a style many older noblemen preferred. He was as different in appearance to his sister as day was to night. Ygraine had been golden and light, while his hair was coal-black and his eyes also dark. One might have wondered if the two had been related at all, if not for the fact their parents had been equally mismatched. Ygraine had taken after their mother, while Agravaine closely resembled their father.

He frowned a little in puzzlement at seeing the Court Physician at his door, setting down his goblet.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

Gaius gave him a half-bow of respect, but not the full bow he would have given Arthur or the King. Agravaine was no royal, for all he was the brother-in-law of the king.

"I've come to inform you that Prince Arthur will not be able to attend the council meeting today. He and his servant appear to have picked up a stomach ailment, quite likely from drinking contaminated water while out on his hunting trip a few days ago. It is not severe, but with the intense nausea he is suffering, it is best he remains prone rather than upright, at least for this morning. When I found his servant, my ward, ill this morning, I sent my apprentice in his stead only for to come back and inform me that the prince was suffering the same. I've checked on him, and he should be well enough to return to his duties tomorrow. My apprentice will be seeing to his needs until my ward can also resume work."

Agravaine's frown deepened slightly.

"You have determined yourself to keep Arthur's manservant from work, and sent your apprentice instead of him? Surely that's not appropriate."

Gaius remained quiet for a moment, surprised at the query. No one else in Camelot had questioned it, rather it had been accepted that while Merlin was his official ward, Liam was as close to being a second one as no-makes-nevermind. For one to fill in for the other when they were ill, was normal.

"Prince Arthur and I have an arrangement for such matters, due to times when I may require Merlin to run an errand for me. Liam is inexperienced as a rider, and still not knowledgeable enough in matters of herbs to gather some of the more far-flung and difficult to locate ones that grow within the kingdom. Merlin, however, has been to gather them for me several times. In those instances, my apprentice serves as Prince Arthur's manservant while Merlin assists me; we have merely extended it to cover cases of illness or injury that my ward may pick up in the course of his work. Which given he also assists Prince Arthur during patrols and weapons practice, is something that is always a possibility."

The nobleman rose to his feet.

"Still..."

Gaius, feeling a little wary of this negative reaction, straightened himself up ever so slightly. It was time to point something out to Agravaine, who since his last visit many years ago, had clearly forgotten one of the king's established practices.

"There is also the fact that my ward is a Trusted Retainer, much as I am. We have both proven our value and trustworthiness to the kingdom. A single day to recuperate from illness is hardly something to be concerned about in light of Merlin's loyal and steadfast service. The king had no problem with my ward spending a whole week to recuperate after injuring his leg once, in the process of exposing an assassin and saving Prince Arthur's life. He has earned his rights in that regard."

Agravaine's expression narrowed with inner objections at this point, before he shook his head and gave up on any further protests. He could always press the matter with the relevant people later.

"Well if my nephew approves it, and the king has no objections, then I guess it is up to him what he permits for his manservant. I shall check on my nephew this afternoon, if the Court Physician has no objections?"

"I see no problem with it, although it is likely that he may be sleeping. Stomach ailments are often accompanied by tiredness; it's the body's way of making a person rest so they can recover."

Gaius bowed again and left, frowning once the door was closed and feeling a little off put by Agravaine's manner with regard to Merlin and Arthur's arrangement.

He returned to his chambers, where a still rather pale Merlin was sat at the table in the main room, tentatively working his way through a bowl of soup. He'd recovered from his nausea far quicker than Arthur, who upon being checked on had no interest at all in eating. However, while Arthur was capable of walking around, if a bit stiffly, Merlin presently needed to be helped or he would fall over.

Liam was also in the room, tidying, and he smiled when his teacher entered.

"It go all right?"

Gaius nodded, shooing him towards the door with a gesture.

"Yes, it's fine. Now go on, you're supposed to be tidying _Arthur's_ chambers, not mine."

Still smiling, Liam hurried out, while from the table Merlin regarded his mentor knowingly.

"You've got that look in your eye, like you've seen something you don't like."

Gaius walked over, seating himself opposite Merlin and sighing.

"It's Agravaine. I know he's not long arrived, and things have changed in Camelot since his last visit when Arthur was a child, but still... There's something about him I don't find quite right."

"So you've finally noticed it too?" Merlin raised his eyebrows a little when Gaius reacted in surprise. "I noticed it the day he arrived. He's been snooping around the castle a lot, saying he's just getting used to the place again, but he keeps wandering in places he doesn't really have any business going. I've already told Georg to keep a discrete eye on him, and report to me if he notices anything more than just suspicious."

Gaius now regarded him with disapproval.

"Merlin, you shouldn't be using your Conspiracy connections like that. Agravaine is Arthur's uncle, and the king's brother-in-law."

The young warlock opposite him shook his head.

"I know that, which is why I've said nothing to Arthur or any of the Brotherhood; except you. He's an unknown, and we don't know if what he's said about his reasons for coming here is true. I'm just being cautious, setting one man to help me watch for anything odd. If Agravaine really is here just to give support to Arthur and Uther, then there's no harm done, but I'm not going to risk missing something if he's actually here to cause trouble. Those two haven't had much luck with their relatives recently."

Gaius seemed to deflate at that, unable to deny it. And it wasn't uncommon for blood relatives of a sick or injured ruler to show up hoping to get a piece of the throne should they succumb to those ailments.

"Just be careful, Merlin. Trusted Retainer or not, if you're caught spying on him without proof of reason to suspect him, you will get yourself into serious trouble."

Merlin sighed, carefully swallowing the last of his soup.

"I know, and I'm used to the risk. I'll be careful not to get caught; that's why I asked Georg to help me. He has every reason to wander around at random, keeping an eye on things, that's his job." He tried to stand up, grimacing when his legs wobbled in warning and he reluctantly sat down again. "And I'm going to do my job, and protect Arthur even when he doesn't know he's being protected."

Merlin became very quiet after that, Gaius helping him back up the steps to his room so he could sleep for a while. It was late afternoon before the young warlock had regained his strength enough to make his way to Arthur's chambers, arriving there to see that the prince too had recovered enough to return to some normalcy.

He had a tray of food in front of him, where he sat at his table near the hearth. It was only simple food though, soup and bread, like Merlin had made do with all day.

"I see you're up and about. How are you feeling?"

Merlin gave him a half smile, closing the door and then taking the liberty of seating himself in the chair opposite the prince. If Agravaine had seen the casual manner between the two of them, he'd probably have been having an apoplexy.

"A lot better, but still tired. Definitely no magic for a few days, not unless I want to give myself a migraine."

The prince set down his spoon, thoughtful in the silence that followed.

"So do you think it worked? The spell."

Merlin turned his head to look towards the windows, solemn and distant.

"I'll find out the day we come face-to-face with them again. Until then, we just have to assume it has."

Far out in the forest, far from the city, the two women in question were still in their hut. Morgause still slept, and Morgana tended the small fire over which she cooked what would be their evening meal.

She frowned a little as she did so, feeling like something had changed and yet she couldn't imagine what. She was still stuck out here, and still wanted revenge. Merlin and Arthur had gotten lucky up until now, but their luck wouldn't hold out forever. After all, what chance did they have?

What chance did a mere prince and his pet servant-sorcerer have?

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: "****The past becomes your truth. Merlin becomes the servant. Arthur becomes the prince. Aged sorcerer becomes the stranger. The past becomes your truth." It worked! Well of course it did, it was to fill that massive plothole. I'm going to have so much fun screwing with Morgana's head in season 4 because of this stuff XD**

**I'm now going to hold off updates for the rest of this week. A Question of Resolve will be on hold until after Season 4 is finished, and this one will hopefully update on Saturday night, if BBC iPlayer plays nice and has the ep available right after it airs. Until then guys, happy reading :D**


	8. The Darkest Hour 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Fangirly squealing) It's HERE! Season 4, ep 1 was was even better than I pictured it (seeing as I already knew the gist of the entire thing), and here I am writing part 1 of it. No sub-ep this week, with the real ep being a two-parter, however instead I will be extending both this ep, and the following one, to five parts each :D**

**And on another note, my first novel has FINALLY appeared on Amazon uk. Thunder Before White Fire: First Strike, is now up everywhere it should be!**

**Should I also note, NEW CREDITS! They finally used new clips instead of the season 1 clips they've used for the past 3 seasons XD**

**Also also note, they finally showed the kitchens! And funny enough, they look quite a bit like I pictured, except in my fics they're a tad bigger hehehehe!**

**And first plot hole! How come our two well-known knights happen to conveniently live, while the two poor buggers with them go splat? Hehehe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 8: The Darkest Hour ~Part 1~

The chill winds swirled the dust within the dry canyon, sending veils of grit through the air to be turned back by hood of the black-robed figure following the road. The woman pulled a small wooden hand cart, its burden hidden beneath folds of a blanket, and behind four horses charged up the road behind her.

She did not turn to look as the four knights, but she did heed the command to halt when one of them shouted out to her.

Sir Leon stepped down out of his horse's saddle, Sir Elyan and the two others following suit as he began towards the woman and her cart.

"Where are you headed?"

She turned her head slightly, although not far enough that her hood no longer concealed her face.

"The Seas of Meredor."

He came to a halt a short distance from her, his eyes on the vehicle she'd been pulling.

"What's in the cart?" The woman seemed to hesitate, remaining silent, and he waved the other knights forward to apprehend her only to half in shock when she turned fully and revealed her face... The face of a traitor. "_Lady Morgana._"

She slammed her hand, palm outwards, towards him, a silent blast of magic throwing him off his feet. She followed it it similar strikes upon Elyan and the other two knights, all four men disabled and unconscious as she then turned her back on them.

Morgana hurried to the side of the cart, pulling back the blanket to reveal the frail form of her sister, Morgause.

"Are you all right?"

The other sorceress nodded, turning her head to look at Morgana, the untouched left side of her face now contrasted against the now visible scars of the right.

"Yes, thank you sister. But we must hurry... Night is nearly upon us, and we still have far to go."

Morgana replaced the blanket, taking hold of the handles of the cart and setting forth again. She spared no thought for the knights laid on the rocky ground behind her, but if she had she'd have noticed that already two of them were moving.

Sir Leon winced as he tried to sit up, only to fail when a burst of dizziness over came him. Morgana was far out of sight around the nearby turn in the canyon by the time he was able to regain his feet, and by that same time Sir Elyan was also sat up.

The two of them glanced at one another, their eyes now moving to their two comrades. They didn't need to check to know the other knights were dead, but they did so anyway with their hearts burdened.

Elyan kicked a stray rock after they'd wrapped the men in their own cloaks, frustration in every line of his posture and expression.

"Morgana... This is stupid! If not for the law against magic, they'd still be alive. How many more ill-prepared knights are we supposed to watch die at the hands of magic, with no defence against it? Who knows what will be coming next if she's making her move."

Leon regarded his fellow member of the Brotherhood, just as frustrated but far more composed. Merlin had set about training their group's five other knights to resist magic, not long after completing the spell upon the two sorceress sisters. It was just as well, for without that small advantage of resistance to her spells, the two of them would have been crushed by Morgana's magic just as their two comrades had.

"I know. Would that it be _all_ the knights could have been trained as we were, but even with the king as he is, Arthur cannot revoke the law against magic. He cannot do that until he is king, and even then he must do it slowly and with care at the correct moment." He turned, picking up the first dead knight and carrying him to his horse. "We need to return to Camelot, and warn the prince and Merlin."

Gritting his teeth, but knowing that Leon was right, Elyan picked up the other man and secured him to his horse as Leon had done with the other. Leading those two mounts with their tragic burdens, they then charged off in the direction of Camelot.

~(-)~

"Excuse me! Coming through!"

A couple of servants directed an annoyed but tolerant glance at the young man charging through the hallways, slipping in and out among the many others working in the passages decorating them with garlands of ivy leaves. The entire castle held the air of anticipation for this evening's festivities, even as they would also hold the sombre note of their purpose.

Tonight was samhain, the night when the dead were remembered.

The kitchens were just as packed as the hallways when he reached them, the cook looking as though she were on the verge of chasing him out when he ducked through the masses to reach the shirt he'd left high on top of a barrel stack. He'd meant to grab it on his way out with Arthur's breakfast, but had been caught by the general flow of servants leaving the place. Instead he'd dumped the tray of food in Arthur's chambers, left the prince abed, and gone back for it.

He was just grabbing it when he spotted something that _wasn't_ normal for the organised chaos of the kitchens... A metal hook on a string, dangling down from a metal grate above, being inched lower by none other than Percival... Who was admittedly being egged on by Gwaine who was likely the culprit behind the idea.

Merlin shook his head and rolled his eyes, before furtively glancing at the head cook and securing that hook into the side of one of the small roasted chickens the pair appeared to be aiming for. He then fled the kitchen with the shirt, grinning to himself when he heard the cook's yell when she noticed the chicken heading ceiling-wards. His trip wasn't entirely without mishap though, he got bumped into by a young man with a pitcher of wine, which naturally resulted in the clean, white shirt gaining a lovely scarlet stain right down the middle of it.

"You could try a bit of salt." Merlin looked up from the stained shirt, to see Lancelot as the knight passed him. He placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, patting it and giving him a knowing smile and a furtive murmur. "You've faced far worse, Merlin. I'm sure a man of your talents can think of something."

Merlin responded with a raised eyebrow, watching as Lancelot walked away before he shook his head and rolled the shirt up, muttering under his breath.

"_Fordwin mamm._"

He too then resumed his walk, only unrolling the now spotless shirt once he was well out of the sight of any of the servants who had seen it get soaked with wine. That was helped by the fact he used his usual short-cut from the kitchens to Arthur's chambers, but he was still surprised to find that the prince was up and dressed when he arrived. The man had been out like a candle when he'd dropped of the breakfast tray barely fifteen minutes before.

Arthur saw his servant pause, looking up from the piece of paper he was holding.

"Yes?"

Merlin looked down at the shirt, and then at the red tunic his prince was wearing.

"You're dressed."

Arthur deigned that with shake of his head, as he turned to move around his desk to seat himself.

"Yes, Merlin, I am not an idiot."

The movement exposed his back, and the fact that his tunic was tucked up into his belt leaving his lower back bare. Hadn't he noticed the draught? Merlin grinned and cheekily plucked the errant fabric downwards with a touch of magic, making Arthur twitch in surprise before he too noticed what it was that was being corrected.

Merlin just continued to grin.

"Are you sure about that?"

He got a flat look in return, Arthur sitting down and looking at his piece of paper with the air of someone struggling with something.

"Just get on with your chores, Merlin. I'm trying to write a speech."

"Do you want help?"

"No."

"Then you won't want this then?" Arthur looked up, to see Merlin waving a small rolled up scroll of parchment. The warlock chuckled. "I worked on it all of last night."

In the pause that followed, the two of them regarded each other in silence before a resigned prince held his hand out for the scroll. He then unfurled it, and read the speech written on it with slightly raised eyebrows.

He then handed it back.

"Fine, you can write my speech. Give that a little bit more of a polish and I'll use it." He watched as his servant tucked the scroll back inside his jacket again. "And just remember, there aren't many servant who get the chance to write a prince's speech. You should thank me."

Merlin just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Prat."

He turned his back on Arthur, who had also started to smile at the teasing banter between them. As stressed as he'd been by practically running the kingdom all these months, he knew he could count on Merlin to cheer him up.

Neither of them was aware though, of the terrible event about to take place. Neither was aware of the two women who had just arrived at the shores of the lake where the Isle of the Blessed could be found. Neither knew of Morgana and Morgause's payment of the boatman waiting at pier, who came but once a year now to carry the few pilgrims who would risk coming here for this special night, and in the days before and after it.

And none of them knew the true impact of what was to come...

~(-)~

"You've not eaten, Sire."

Gwen walked softly to the ageing man's side, having watched as his trembling hand had returned a not empty goblet to the low table at his side. Uther was a shadow of his former self, his hair grown longer now, his garb and appearance unkempt. Any attempt by her and his manservant had resulted in little effect. The best they could manage was to get him to dress plainly. As far as robes and crown were concerned, he would accept neither to be placed upon him.

When the king did not respond to her words, she picked up the tray of uneaten food from beside him and turned for the door, stopping when she found Gaius standing there with a small vial of liquid.

She glanced at it, then meeting Gaius' eyes.

"It doesn't seem to make any difference."

Gaius' words had an edge of defeat to them, as he too spoke in the same low murmur that she had so that the king would not hear. Even if they both knew he would not likely react even if he had.

"I'm not sure it ever will. But at least it gives him peace."

Both of them looked at Uther, Gwen with more than a little pity.

"It's been a year since Morgana betrayed him."

Gaius sighed.

"His heart is broken, and his spirit is gone." Solemn silence followed, before he looked to her again. "Will you be joining us for the feast tonight?"

Gwen shook her head.

"I don't think so. I need to stay with the king."

"You're very good to him, Gwen."

Guinevere turned to him, the pity in her eyes now replaced by the solemn expression of duty.

"I don't do it for him. I do it for Arthur."

She remained where she was, watching as the physician went over to the king and urged him gently to drink the potion he'd brought. Then continued to watch as it took effect, leaving Uther looking almost half-asleep. The two of them then left the chambers, neither spotting when Merlin slipped out from the illusion he'd activated inside the alcove closest to the king's chambers.

He deliberately kept these visits to the times just after he knew Gaius had dosed Uther with the mild but long-lasting sedative, knowing it would forestall any sudden outbursts. It was strange though, knowing how little the king responded to anyone save perhaps his son, especially with what else he knew.

Merlin entered the chambers quietly, confident his alarm wards outside these rooms would alert him to anyone coming. He slowly but steadily made his way to where Uther sat beside one of the windows, and then deliberately seated himself on the floor close and within the king's line of sight.

It took about a minute, as it always did, before eyes that seemed as if dead were turned on him. While the king responded rarely to anyone, even Arthur, he always acknowledged when the sorcerer he'd permitted to live and serve his son, came into his presence.

"...Leave me."

Merlin didn't move, ignoring the quiet command. He was also used to this, and instead took a deep breath and did what he'd come here to do... Report to the king.

"The past week has been quiet, with no signs of malicious sorcery in or around the city. I've made searches of the surrounding area, as far as I'm able to do with my scrying, and located one small group of bandits to the east. Arthur dispatched a squad of men to arrest them, and they've been detained with little trouble. They're to be sentenced in a few days."

He said nothing else, going quiet but not moving from where he sat on the cold stone. He knew he just had to be patient, and sure enough those empty eyes looked at him again, this time with at least a little more life behind them.

Uther's hate for sorcery was still there, and yet hidden behind it was a faint flicker of gratitude to this young warlock who steadfastly refused to back down. Merlin stubbornly yet quietly displayed his loyalty to Camelot in this fashion, every week without fail, and he'd started doing it without ever being asked to... It was just his way to show he remembered the vow he'd made, and that he was keeping it.

"...You may go."

This time Merlin obeyed the dismissal, rising to his feet and bowing. He slipped back into the alcove outside once he'd closed the door, and waited there until Gwen had returned from taking the tray back to the kitchens.

That was when he flitted past the guards beyond there, a simple misdirection spell muttered to make them blank out for the few moments it took him to pass them. No one in the Brotherhood would know that Uther knew his secret, and he would not tell them. Not yet, and nor would he tell them about the Conspiracy. That was his, Gaius, and Liam's matter to deal with. Both secrets would remain so, until the right times came for either to be revealed.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: WOO, first chappie of the new season done! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	9. The Darkest Hour 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Part 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 9: The Darkest Hour ~Part 2~

Four horses pounded through the castle gate, the people scattering to either side of them eyes widening both in surprise and worry. No one could fail to see the two still forms draped over two of those saddles, and the grim expressions of the surviving knights in the remainder.

Leon and Elyan brought the four mounts to a stop, quickly getting down and hurrying into the castle, Leon's shout to the nearest guard sending them ahead to alert the prince. Everyone who needed to be there, would be in the council chambers within a few minutes.

The pair of them waited in that room when they arrived there, nodding in respect to Agravaine when he arrived first. The nobleman arrived first, with Merlin and Gaius on his heels. Neither knight noticed the single wary glance the warlock sent in Agravaine's direction.

Indeed, their minds were on other things, things they reported to Arthur as soon as he had arrived.

"The reports were true. We caught up with Morgana on the plains of Denaria."

Arthur regarded Leon calmly, but undeniably there was some concern in his eyes.

"Was she alone?"

Elyan shook his head.

"There was someone else."

"Morgause?"

The two knights glanced at each other, Elyan answering.

"I couldn't be sure."

A voice now came from the side of the room, where Agravaine had placed himself almost in the shadows.

"Where was Morgana heading?"

"The Seas of Meredor."

Gaius spoke now, knowing the only place the two sorceresses would go in that direction. It was not the best news, except that the more dangerous artefact kept at the Isle had already been moved for some time now.

"The Isle of the Blessed."

Even so, a look of concern passed between the physician and the prince, while Agravaine came forward towards them both.

"I'll send patrols out at first light."

Arthur nodded to him.

"Thank you, Agravaine."

"Sire." Leon spoke again now, his eyes speaking more of what he was saying than just his words. "You should know, her powers have grown. Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague are both dead."

Arthur bowed his head at that news.

"Keep me informed of any new developments."

The two knights bowed, turning and leaving the chamber along with everyone else. Only Merlin remained, after retreating to wait just inside the chamber doors. He watched the following exchange between Arthur and his uncle, unable to deny his wariness of the man. After his initial snooping around the castle those months ago, Agravaine's movements hadn't been suspicious in the slightest. He attended the same social gatherings as the other courtiers, kept to the same general areas of the castle. And the handful of times Merlin had used scrying to follow him out on one of his rides, the man had kept to the same popular yet safe paths used by all the other nobles who liked to ride.

But he'd never ignore the gut instinct that had been roused during those early days after Agravaine's arrival. Truth be told, the man seemed _too_ normal, _too_ innocent in his daily affairs. If not for Arthur's implicit trust in the man, Merlin would have warned the prince to be wary of him some time ago. But if he did it now, and without proof, it would just look petty.

"I made a promise to you mother. I'll always be there for you."

Merlin twitched when he heard those words, glancing over to see Arthur's smile of gratitude to his uncle. No, he wouldn't say anything, not when truly he might just be being _over_ suspicious of Agravaine. He couldn't deny either, that living on the edge like he did often made people paranoid.

He fell into step behind Arthur as he left the council chambers, the prince lowering his voice to a murmur so that only Merlin could hear.

"Why didn't the amulets warn us that Elyan and Leon had been attacked by her?"

Merlin frowned, expecting this question, but answering all the same.

"I told you before, when I handed them out, that they only trigger when activated with the key phrase or if the wearer is knocked unconscious. Remember, I trained Leon and Elyan myself. The kind of raw blast of magic Morgana would have used on them would have been enough to send them backwards, but unless they were thrown into something it wouldn't have knocked them out. I've thrown them around in that way more than enough times to know what they can handle."

"Which is more than Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague could..."

Merlin winced at Arthur's frustrated and guilty tone, reaching forward and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You're doing the best you can in these circumstances. Short of declaring the king incapable of ruling and dethroning him, you can't revoke the law. And if you did do that, it would look an awful lot like what Morgana did... People would think you'd been possessed or enchanted."

Arthur sighed, relaxing a little in the face of his friend's sensible words.

"Go on ahead, and finish polishing that speech for me. We can give our prayers to our fallen knights when the bell tolls midnight."

Merlin smiled, nodding and dashing ahead. He just had to hope that, whatever Morgana was up to, it wouldn't come to haunt them soon.

The day passed quickly from there, a blur of frenetic activity as the last preparations for the feast were completed. Truly, the castle staff had outdone themselves. Not for any visiting noble had they gone to such efforts as they had for tonight. Respecting the lost loved ones of the past, meant far more to them than pandering to the arrogance of some of the living.

Merlin placed himself at the side of the main dining hall, holding what was now an empty jug of wine. The beverages were flowing freely already, even with the food yet to be touched, and it was now that Arthur rose to his feet from his chair beside the empty throne of his father.

"Samhain... It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost, and to celebrate their passing."

The people were rising to their feet, goblets in hand ready for the toast to come, none aware of the two sisters upon the Isle, and the heart-rending conflict within one of them. That younger sister urged on in their task by the elder, who then lay herself down upon an altar in the abandoned recesses of part of that ruined citadel... after handing over a dagger.

In the dining hall Arthur watched as everyone rose, continuing his words.

"And just as we bid them peace in the afterlife, we know that they too will wish peace upon we of the living. To our family, our friends, and to our king!"

The Great Bell chimed, the prince having timed his speech perfectly, while on the Isle Morgana stood over the altar with the words of incantation passing her lips. On they flowed, in a voice that wavered on the edge of tears. Tears her eyes did not shed, and yet they reflected with her conflict and reluctance to do that which her sister had bidden with her last words.

_'I am not long for this world... Let my parting be my final gift to you.'_

The incantation ended, the raised dagger descending, and Morgause's last gasp echoing in the air before all the world seemed to shudder.

In the castle Merlin felt as though he had been ripped apart from time, the world slowed to a crawl around him much as if he'd sped up his time. Except that he hadn't, he wasn't doing this. No, the chill that crept into his very bones came not from him, but from the wrongness in the air, while before him an old woman in ragged black robes and hood stared at him from the centre of the room when she appeared upon the heels of an unearthly screeching.

_"Emrys... Emrys... Emrys..."_

His eyes met hers, the jug dropping from his hands to clatter to the floor as time returned. All the room went silent at that sound, all the people turning look only to see his eyes roll back in his head before he slumped unconscious to the floor.

Arthur made as if to move, but stopped, aware that as the host for this gathering he could not abandon it for a mere 'servant'. It was Lancelot who rushed to him at Arthur's requesting glance, the knight joined by Gaius at the shivering warlock's side.

They hurried him from the room, Lancelot carrying him while Gaius took the lead. But Merlin was cold... so cold.

On the Isle is was just as chill, Morgana unconscious where she'd been thrown backwards from the altar by the surge of magic. Fingers gently brushed her cheek, rousing her, her eyes opening as she sat up to find the self-same woman that had appeared to Merlin... standing before her, in front of a dark and misty tear in reality.

"Who are you?"

The old woman looked sombre and saddened, yet also reproachful. She was not meant to be here, and yet here she was.

"I am The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the Spirit World. You have torn the veil between the worlds." Tormented screams came from the rift behind her, The Cailleach answering the question and fear in Morgana's eyes. "The Dorocha... They are the voices of the dead, my child, and like the dead they are numberless. You are right to be afraid, Morgana. Your enemies will rue this day and all the destruction it brings. But you must beware."

Morgana shivered, both at the chill and the screams.

"What do you mean?"

The Cailleach remained solemn and warning.

"Tearing the veil between the worlds has created a new world, and you will not walk through it alone. The one they call Emrys will walk in your shadow. He is your destiny... and he is your doom."

Morgana remained utterly still at those words, haunted by the feeling she knew that name all too well. Mentions of prophecies she'd heard Morgause speak of, fluttered at the edges of her mind, leaving only a terrible sense of terror that she knew this threat but could not recall from where.

The Cailleach turned away from her in dismissal, Morgana rising to her feet and fleeing back to the boatman, while in the castle the one who was her foretold end was being laid upon his bed.

Lancelot looked to Gaius as he put Merlin down.

"What happened?"

The physician's face was a mask of concern.

"I don't know. I've never felt anyone so cold before."

"Will he be all right?"

Gaius looked to him.

"I'll need hawthorn to improve the blood flow, and blankets, _lots_ of blankets."

Lancelot rushed out of Merlin's room, Gaius busying himself in wrapping his ward in what few blankets were already in this room. The young warlock was still shivering, and something about the way he tossed his head seemed to say he was dreaming.

Merlin was oblivious to all of this, only aware of the screaming still echoing in his mind. The woman still stood there in his mind's eye, still calling to him... Emrys... Emrys... Emrys... Until she turned as if to walk away.

_She knows you will be her downfall, and yet she knows not who you are... Her memories have been twisted to hide from her what she knows... She is right to fear you and the power you wield. You who have stolen it from her, the knowledge that might have changed her fate and __**doomed **__Albion._

He jolted awake to find himself alone in his room, bundled up in layers of blankets and with the bitter taste of hawthorn in his mouth. He still felt cold, but was no longer shivering. All he did know was right now he wanted to speak to his mentor, to Gaius.

Merlin threw off most of the blankets, wrapping himself in the innermost one which held the most of what little heat his body had managed to regain. He then descended the steps from his room, to find Gaius stood at one of the tables grinding up what was probably some more of the dried hawthorn whose jar was set on the table close to the mortar.

"Gaius."

The physician flinched, dropping the pestle he held with a clatter as he turned.

"Merlin, you're awake." He hurried over, ushering his ward to a chair. "How are you feeling? What happened?"

Merlin shuddered as he remembered it, allowing Gaius to sit him down. Speaking as the old man placed himself in the chair beside him.

"I saw a woman, dressed in tattered black robes with a staff, standing in the middle of hall _speaking_ to me. When she spoke, her voice, it was as though it came from the depths of the earth. And her eyes... they were so sad. So much pain in them." Silence followed, the fact that Gaius uttered nothing telling Merlin that his mentor suspected who the woman was. "Who was she?"

Gaius remained solemn.

"The Cailleach... The gatekeeper to the Spirit World."

"Why was she there?"

The physician started to look grim.

"It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's eve. The moment when the veil between the worlds it at its thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence."

"Why was I the only one to see her?"

Merlin was clearly troubled, this being one of the now rare occasions when uncertainties that came with his young age, found their way past the confidence and knowledge he'd built up in the last five years.

"You have great power, Merlin. For someone so gifted, such visions are not uncommon. And you have said it yourself, that you have had other visions, like the one that warned you last winter that Morgana knowing you were Emrys would be a threat."

Merlin took a deep breath, remembering what else had been said to him.

"While I was unconscious, the Cailleach spoke to me again. She told me 'she' knew I would be her doom, but that I'd stolen from her the knowledge that might have changed her fate and doomed Albion. That I'd twisted her memories to hide that knowledge from her... She knew I was Emrys, she called me that, and I think she was talking about Morgana."

Gaius straightened a little in surprise.

"Your spell? It worked?"

Merlin nodded.

"It's the only magic I've ever done that 'twists' memories. I think it's safe to assume now that Morgana and Morgause have no idea who they're dealing with in me anymore. I'm just worried about the Cailleach telling me about her, because why else would she know unless she'd seen Morgana?"

Gaius' expression darkened.

"I don't know, but if Morgana _has _torn the veil between the worlds, then gods help us all."

The conversation was still on Merlin's mind the next morning, when he arrived in Arthur's chambers with the prince's breakfast. Distracted as he was, the tray clattered when he put it down, the noise drawing a grumble of protest from the man in the bed.

"_Merlin_." The servant was now opening the curtains, spilling sunlight into the room, waiting for the moment when he knew Arthur would remember what happened last night. Sure enough, seconds later Arthur jolted upright. "Merlin! Are you all right?"

The warlock turned, looking tired but still alert enough for sarcasm.

"_Thanks _for remembering I passed out last night... I'll get your clothes ready."

Arthur stared at him, before throwing off his blankets and striding over.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell happened? All Lancelot told me was that Gaius said you were 'stable' and that there was no point in me visiting while you were asleep."

Merlin winced, thinking about it.

"I wouldn't really call it sleep, not when it was such a bad omen."

Arthur went still, his tone now one of quiet dread.

"What happened?"

Merlin wrapped his arms around himself, eyes shadowed as he explained.

"I had a vision of the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the Spirit World, at the stroke of midnight when the veil is at its thinnest. Gaius believes it could be an omen that the veil between the worlds has been torn." He looked at Arthur, a small smile coming to his face. "On the positive side, the Cailleach told me, in an implied way, that she's seen Morgana... And that Morgana's memories have been 'twisted', her knowledge of who I am 'stolen' from her. I think we can be certain that the spell I cast back in the summer, worked."

Arthur nodded at that, looking reassured.

"That's good to know. It's one less thing we have to worry about. Now we just have to hope that you seeing that 'Cailleach' isn't as bad an omen as Gaius thinks."

Their conversation was ended by a sudden pounding on the door, Sir Leon entering with an expression of concern on his face.

"Excuse me, Sire. You're needed in the council chambers, as a matter of urgency."

Prince and warlock glanced at each other, icy dread forming in both their stomachs before both made the preparations to go.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, Merlin still speaks of Morgana **_**and**_** Morgause. Remember, he doesn't know yet that the latter is dead. I haven't been able to add lots to these first couple of parts, but I'm hoping to fit more extra scenes into the later parts. At this stage of the ep I've mostly only been able to tweak :)**


	10. The Darkest Hour 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: ANNND onwards to part 3! (Is seriously enjoying writing these after waiting so long) :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 10: The Darkest Hour ~Part 3~

The three of them strode into the council chambers as a single unified group, Arthur at the head, Leon and Merlin in step side-by-side behind. Only a moment's recollection reminding Merlin to halt a brief moment to drop back behind the both of them as was appropriate for a servant. Thankfully no one noticed the error, save the guards outside the doors who paid no heed to it anyway. They were all too distracted by the sobbing young woman in the centre of the chamber.

Arthur made his way to her, the gathered knights and council members parting to allow him to pass, Arthur speaking to his uncle the moment he reached them both.

"What's happened to her?"

"Her village was attacked."

Arthur frowned.

"By who?"

"It's not entirely clear, Sire."

Agravaine now moved aside, Arthur moving to the young woman's side where she was being comforted by Gaius. Merlin had chosen to go around the side, to where he could see but be otherwise disregarded.

"What's your name?"

The woman raised her head a little, although not high enough to meet his gaze.

"Drea."

Arthur reached out to her, placing his hands on her shoulders in reassurance, his tone soft and comforting, his posture almost half bowed before her smaller height so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Drea, I'm Arthur. Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened."

Merlin watched from his position, noting to himself that Arthur's direct and sympathetic method to comfort her and get the information, was far more personable than the distant way Uther would have just sat on his throne and questioned her. Here was clearly shown part of what would make Arthur such a loved king by his people when the time came. He stood as their caring guide, not as their isolated dictator.

Drea responded to it, at last meeting his gaze as she fought back her tears to explain.

"My mother, my father, my little sister, they're-"

Again Arthur firmly kept his hand in place to comfort her.

"It's all right... Someone attacked them?" She nodded. "Who?"

Drea's head was bowed again, although this time in remembered terror.

"There was no-one.. just shapes."

"You didn't see their faces?"

Her eyes met his again, pleading to be believed.

"They had no faces." Arthur glanced at Gaius in silent command to the physician to be ready to research, not in disbelief as Drea seemed to think. "I keep telling you. They were there, but they weren't there... They moved so quickly... It was if they weren't real, but they must have been." She choked back a sob, on the verge of hysterics. "I could hear the people screaming and then... silence. They were all dead."

Arthur had hear enough, passing her to Gaius' care.

"Thank you." He turned to his uncle, stern and commanding, his soft manner replaced by resolve. "Where is this village?"

Agravaine answered solemnly as they began to exit the hall.

"Howden, to the east of the White Mountains. It's no more than half a day's hard ride."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder to where Leon followed, his eyes flicking briefly to Merlin to indicate the orders were actually for him.

"Ready the men. We ride out at once."

Leon nodded and went off ahead, but it was Merlin who slipped off into a side passage and into an alcove, pulling out his amulet and triggering four of the symbols upon it.

"Get ready to ride out. Elyan, I'll need you to come help me saddle the horses as soon as you're ready."

Merlin came out of his alcove, passing by close to the kitchens and giving an order to one of the servants there to prepare a day's travel food for seven men and have it sent to the stables. He then proceeded to that area, managing to get three of the mounts saddled before Elyan showed up to help him finish the other four. The pack of food arrived on his heels, Merlin securing it to his saddle as the servant of the group before he and the knight led the seven horses around the outside of the inner wall to the courtyard where the others were already waiting for them.

Nothing was said as they mounted up and rode out, all of them remaining silent until well beyond the city walls. It was only then that Arthur spoke, giving the four knights who had not been present, the run down on where they were going.

"The Village of Howden was attacked by strange creatures, more than likely magical. Everyone was killed except for the single survivor who managed to get to Camelot and warn us. I need all of you on alert, and keep Merlin at the centre of our formation at all times while we ride. If these things really are magical in nature, then he's our best chance against them."

Merlin watched as the five other Knights of the Brotherhood formed up around him, raising his eyebrows at the precaution.

"Do I need to remind you that that, if anything happens, it will be me protecting all of you and not the other way around?"

Arthur glanced over his shoulder, looking mildly amused.

"No, you don't, but I'm taking the precaution anyway. No arguments."

"_Yes_, Sire." He smirked. "But don't you think it's going to look a bit strange if you've ordered your men to guard the 'servant' in the group, and not yourself?"

At the expression which followed on the prince's face, Gwaine started to chuckle, setting off the rest of them as well. Arthur then shook his head in irritation, before correcting his orders.

"Ride in loose file formation, with Merlin at the middle. That way the clot pole's still guarded, but less obviously."

Merlin stared at him with feigned indignation.

"That's my word."

Arthur laughed.

"Yeah, and it suits you perfectly."

The banter had lightened the mood, warding off apprehension, but all of that returned a few hours later when they arrived at the edge of Howden Everything was deathly quiet, only the chickens and other livestock providing any of the normal sounds for a settlement of this size.

The light was fading fast, the glow cut off earlier here than further east by the sun passing behind the nearby line of the White Mountains. Smoke rose from the smouldering remains of a cooking fire, so faint now that it was clear the fire itself had ceased to burn properly some hours ago. It was eerie and surreal, and no one argued when the prince gave the order for thin slats of wood to be pulled from a nearby fence and then be turned into torches.

It was Merlin who pulled the wax-soaked rolls of cloth out of travel pack, binding them tightly around those staves before lighting them all with a quick spell. He didn't make one for himself, he didn't need one. From a moment of meditation to check, he sensed no life here save that of his friends and the animals. There were no people left here to see him if he used his magic to light his way.

He didn't tell the others that though, knowing they still hoped to find survivors. He wouldn't crush that hope, they'd learn that fact soon enough on their own.

They walked through the centre of the village, tense for signs of danger and ready to react at a moment's notice. Eyes watched doorway's warily, even as they spread out to look through those doors and into the houses themselves.

A loud bang from a door stopped them in their tracks at one point, everyone frozen to the spot until the goat that had caused it fled out of the building in question. The search continued on, everyone startling again when a strange echoing crunch had all the knights present pointing their swords in Gwaine's direction.

Gwaine held up his hands in apology, one of his hands gripping the apple he'd just picked up and taken a bite out of.

"Sorry."

Everyone let out the breath they'd been holding, Lancelot shaking his head at Gwaine's casual snacking until Elyan's shout brought them all to a house towards the far end of the village.

They entered to find him kneeling before the body of a middle-aged man, the villager's expression one of shock and surprise, his face and hair covered with a layer of frost that had not melted even hours after the time he must have died. Beside him was a woman of similar age, as frozen as he was, and as Elyan stood up, Merlin crouched down beside them.

He held his hand out over them, closing his eyes and murmuring an incantation under his breath, while Arthur watched him quietly.

"Can you tell what killed them?"

Finishing the spell and opening his eyes, Merlin looked up at him and shook his head.

"I sense no magic clinging to them. It wasn't sorcery, that's all I can tell."

He might have said more, but for his gaze snapping onto something behind them. They all turned to look, hearing the faint unearthly scream as whatever it was disappeared from view and vanished into the shadows.

Arthur frowned.

"You saw it?"

Gwaine smiled nervously as all of them nodded.

"We are literally chasing shadows..."

They left the house, continuing the search by the light of their torches, night now well and truly upon them. Every step they took was haunted by more of those distant wails and screams, Merlin the most edgy of all as he realised he'd heard them once before.

During his vision of the Cailleach.

Hearing a noise inside an abandoned barn, Merlin entered it warily by what little light came from the moon through its windows. Inside he could hear the rustling clearer, moving slowly towards the pile of hay at the back before a chicken exploding out of nowhere had him scrambling back in fright.

Heart pounding, he cursed himself for being so paranoid, only to go still as another wail reached his ears far closer than those they'd heard up until now. He hurried back outside, looking around at the alert and seeing no sign of any of the others being close to him. The dark was only making it worse, and at last he resorted to magic to shed light on his surroundings.

"_Leoht._" The resulting orb of light shone brightly in his outstretched palm, steady and reassuring until moments later it inexplicably flicked and started to die. He stared at it, focusing his will. "_Leoht... Leoht!_"

The light vanished, Merlin closing his eyes for a moment searching for the web of magic around him. He then felt a moment of terror, as the tendrils that were his connection to its power slid over it as though it had been coated with glass... A barrier if icy stillness that fought all his attempts to get past it and draw power.

More ghostly screams reached his ears, those of a woman in torment, before another came from behind him screaming like a man, and he turned to see the misty shape swooping down out of the darkness towards him.

Merlin took a step backwards, scrabbling desperately for the power of the land with a panicked incantation on his lips.

"_Fleoh nu on moras! Fleoh nu on moras!_"

The thing's head took on the appearance of a skull, its screams chilling him to his soul until a torch suddenly came out of nowhere, striking it as it then wailed and disappared.

"Merlin!"

Lancelot turned to face the nigh-trembling warlock, concerned and confused at the fear on Merlin's face.

"What happened?"

Merlin shuddered, even as he felt the icy wall between him and the web of magic melting away.

"My magic... I couldn't use it. As soon as that thing got close to me..."

Footsteps pounded from behind them, Arthur and the others coming into view as Lancelot then called out to them.

"There's something out there!"

Arthur arrived beside them.

"You saw it?"

Lancelot nodded.

"When it saw the light, it fled."

Arthur turned to Percival and Leon, pointing to the far end of the village.

"Get the horses."

That was when he and the other's noticed the shaking Merlin, the fact that _he_ was afraid sending chills of terror through them all.

The warlock's words then scared them all even further.

"It's not something that you can chase or something you can kill." Another ghostly shout echoed around them. "We need to get out of here, _now_. I'll explain the rest of what happened, later."

They fled the village, stopping only briefly to grab all the rags they could and for Merlin to soak them with hastily melted wax from scavenged candles. There were still many hours of darkness until dawn, and the torches they had wouldn't last that long. But most terrifying of all was still how pale Merlin looked, his eyes wide as they constantly searched their surroundings.

They encountered only one more of the creatures during the frantic ride back to Camelot, Merlin choked shout, as he felt the ice slide between him and the land again, their only warning. They arrived back at the city not long before dawn, the warlock immediately seeking out his mentor when they soon learnt of the horrors that had also stalked those streets.

The creatures had come as night had fallen, driven off only by light and killing many.

Merlin found the physician in the hall often used as the emergency infirmary, except that there were no wounded to be treated. Every one of the still forms had been shrouded in cloth, every one of the victims was dead and coated with a hoar of frost that resisted all warmth that might make it melt.

Gaius turned when he saw his ward at the doorway, noting the paleness of the young man's face.

"You saw them?"

Merlin nodded mutely, swallowing the lump of terror in his throat so that he might speak.

"I was useless against them. I tried, but I couldn't do anything. I was cut off completely from the land, like they froze it around me whenever they came close." He swallowed again. "I've never felt so powerless... Something deep inside, and when it came for me, I felt this emptiness... I couldn't breathe... I'm scared."

Gaius hurried to his side, pulling him close in comfort.

"Merlin, it's all right. It's not your fault. You're not facing this alone."

Merlin clung to him, to that reassurance, before pushing himself away and making himself let go.

"I still need to report to Arthur. We rode out of Howden without me explained what happened when I was attacked out there. He knows I'm scared of them, but not why. I have to tell him."

Gaius sighed, nodding.

"I understand, but go get some sleep first. Arthur will be busy right now with all that has happened here. It can wait until dawn, when the light of the sun drives the creatures away."

~(-)~

"We've suffered fifty dead, maybe more. Mainly in the lower town."

Arthur paced in his chambers as his uncle made his report, the dawn light pale but welcome through the windows. Camelot's people were in a state of panic, and all was practically chaos within the walls.

"And there's no way of fighting them?"

Agravaine shook his head.

"No. Our only weapons are torches, and the light doesn't kill them, it only repels them."

Arthur looked over to where Gaius and Merlin also stood in the small room, his eyes settling on the physician.

"What are they?"

Gaius looked grim, having recognised the creatures almost immediately when they'd attacked last night.

"The Dorocha, Sire. The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's eve in the time of the Old Religion, the High Priestess would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

Agravaine took a step towards him, frowning.

"But who would do such a thing now?"

Gaius glanced at him.

"Morgana... We know she was travelling to the Isle of the Blessed."

Arthur once more began to pace, concerned.

"And how do we defeat these creatures?"

"I don't know, Sire." The prince stopped in his tracks, Gaius regarding him gravely. "No mortal has ever survived their touch."

The prince remained still, before turning to his uncle.

"I want the city and castle guards organised into additional patrols, and extra wood for fires to be brought in from the forest. A curfew is to be instated immediately, with all citizens to be indoors at least half an hour before nightfall. They are to gather together into as few houses as possible, to conserve fuel for the fires to keep the Dorocha at bay."

Agravaine nodded, hastening out of the room.

"I will see to it at once, Sire."

All three of them watched him go, Arthur waiting until the door was closed before looking to his servant.

"Merlin, are you going to tell me now what happened last night? I don't think I've ever seen you so scared. And how did you know that other one was coming at us in the woods?"

The warlock shivered at the memory, moving to the mantle to get the silence book that sat there, and proceeding with it to the table where he placed it face down at the correct page. Only once the three of them were safe within its area of effect did he speak, his voice quiet and edgy.

"I didn't notice it with the first one, the one we caught a glimpse of in the house where the dead farmer was. It was only when I tried to fight off the one that attacked me that I realised it."

Arthur braced his hands on the table's edge, starting to look worried.

"Noticed what?"

Merlin's eyes met his.

"All of my magic, my spells, except for speeding up my own time, require me to draw power from the web of magical energy that covers the land. My power, like all sorcerers, depends on my ability to draw energy _from_ that web. It's like the life energy of the land, which is in turn fed by all living things. But the Dorocha..." He bit his lips, fear flickering in his eyes. "They are dead, and when they come close to me it's like a shroud of death surrounds me. It coats the land like ice, stopping me from reaching the web of life within it."

Arthur started to stare in horrified realisation, the knowledge now of just why Merlin had been so scared.

"You mean to say that..."

Merlin nodded, a sense of dread filling them all.

"When they are close, it's like I have no magic at all... When they are close, I am completely powerless against them."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, you guys must be hating me for all these mini-cliffies. But what can I say, this episode is practically CRAMMED with opportunities for them XD**


	11. The Darkest Hour 'Part 4'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm really starting to feel sorry for Merlin now. I'm really picking on him being scared in this episode XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 11: The Darkest Hour ~Part 4~

The day had been a long one, and yet also terrifyingly short. All through the day wood had been brought in and rationed out, the people had decided which houses they would gather in, and the guards and knights had been assigned their patrols. During the light of the day, it seemed night was still many hours away, and yet now that it was here everyone felt like the darkness had crept up out of nowhere.

Merlin took a deep breath, reaching out out with his mind to the web of magic every few moments to reassure himself. As long as it was there, warm and vibrant, then none of the Dorocha were close. But even so every movement at the corner of his eye would make him twitch, and every chill draught in the air made his heart pound.

He lit the candles in Arthur's room, where they'd been placed around the prince's bed to ward off the Dorocha while he slept... _If_ he could sleep, that is. Everyone was afraid of the darkness, even if tonight no one should fall victim to the spirits. Arthur's preparations of the city had been very thorough. Only through carelessness should anyone come to harm this night.

Another chill breeze crawled past his neck, Merlin flinching and dropping the basket of candles he held. One of them slid across the floor away from him, coming to a stop in the deep shadows beneath the desk by the window. Arthur looked across at him from the other side of the room, the two of them glancing at each other and yet neither moved. Normally Merlin would have gone straight away to pick it up... but tonight it was in the shadows, away from the light. And even if he knew there were no Dorocha close right now, he was still afraid to go to it.

Arthur walked up beside him, knowing what must be in his friend's mind right then, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder as he tried to cheer him up.

"Do you want me to get one of the maids to do it for you?"

The warlock gave him an exasperated look, even as Arthur went and picked up the candle himself. The prince was on his way back to the brightly lit part of the room, when the distant screaming of the spirits of the dead made both of them go still.

Arthur looked towards the window, but didn't retreat inside the area protected by the candles. Merlin frowning a little at his apparent lack of fear.

"You're not scared?"

Arthur turned and looked at him, solemn.

"Oh, I am, Merlin. Maybe more than you."

Merlin stared at him for a long moment, before slowly starting to shake his head.

"Believe me, you're not." He moved to sit himself on the edge of the prince's bed, clasping his hands before him as Arthur followed him over. "You're scared because my magic, that you've relied on, can't protect you from this... But you've only known that protection for two years."

"Merlin..."

The warlock raised his head, pale with terror.

"I've known nothing but the protection of my magic _all my life_. I've never been without it. Even at times when I didn't know the spells I needed, I was always able to search my spellbook and _find_ one that could save us. But now..." He shook his head, letting out a bleak laugh at how pitiful he must look. "The mighty Emrys is powerless, cowering in terror like a child because he can't use his magic to protect what he cares about."

Arthur watched him quietly as he spoke, before moving to sit beside him and pulling the shocked warlock into a one-armed hug.

"You're not facing this alone, Merlin, and remember... I have a lot more experience at facing things without the protection of magic... Well, at least without _knowing_ I had the protection of magic. Just trust in everyone and we'll make it through." He glanced sidelong into the still surprised Merlin's face. "But if you tell anyone I did this, I'll have you put into the stocks for a week."

He released Merlin from the hug, standing up and heading to finish lighting the candles that Merlin had been working on. Meanwhile the warlock was still sat there, before rolling his eyes and getting up as well.

"Sure, clot pole. I won't tell anyone anything that might make them think you'd gone soft." He headed for the door, taking a single lit candle with him. "I'll see you in the morning, Sire... And thanks."

~(-)~

The streets were silent but for the clink of the chainmail worn by the patrols. No one wore helms or cloaks, nothing extra to weight them down or restrict their movements. That had been Arthur's decision, seeing as the ability to react and dodge the Dorocha was far more important than wearing something that wouldn't protect you from them anyway.

The group of guards headed along their route, dropping wood into the braziers that were burning low along their path. With them walked two of Camelot's knights, Elyan leading at the front, and Percival following at the rear. They were more there to bolster the nerve of the guards than to do anything else, but it was also a fact they were more alert to their surroundings than the other men.

This was evidenced when Percival stopped, having heard something in the alleyway between two houses. Glancing at the patrol that was still moving on without him, he turned and headed to the source of the sound and found a little girl huddled behind a barrel.

He smiled at her in reassurance.

"Hey hey hey, it's all right, you're safe now."

He got close to her, pausing as two more children came into view... and that presented him with a problem. They were too scared to move, and he only had two arms with which to carry them... To carry three children and a torch.

Percival eyed the torch after looking down the street to see that his patrol were well out of sight. Left with no other option, he dropped it and picked all three children up, racing up the road with them in the direction of the rest of his men. The sound of his running echoed in the street, drawing one of the Dorocha just as would have happened if he'd shouted for his patrol. But he couldn't stop, he had no torch to fight it with. All he had to rely on was speed...

And the torch wielded by the knight who had noticed his absence and come back for him.

Elyan chased the spirit away, before turning to give Percival a long look and a shake of his head. He took charge of one of the children from the other knight, before leading the way to the house on this part of the street where the citizens had gathered for safety.

Once they were there, the children safe in the arms of their mothers, Percival glanced at his saviour.

"Thanks."

Elyan shrugged a little.

"Couldn't let you have all the glory, could I?"

They laughed quietly and left the house, moving to catch up with their patrol. Morning was not far away now, and at the end of this patrol another group would be replacing them and they could go seek some rest.

By mid-morning the mood was a bit less optimistic, due to the arrival of more than a hundred refugees from the nearby villages and beyond. The response was for Arthur to call together the small council he always did now; Agravaine, Gaius, and in the guise of just being on hand for errands, Merlin.

It was the physician who spoke while Arthur watched the arrivals from the window.

"They're coming from across the kingdom. They're looking to Camelot for protection."

The prince turned, nodding.

"And we will give it to them."

"We cannot house them all."

Agravaine was frowning, although Merlin noted to himself that it wasn't like the nobleman had to worry about sharing quarters with anyone. Arthur wasn't paying heed to the protest either.

"We have to try."

"How?" The prince's uncle looked like he wanted to start pacing. "We cannot live like this forever, Arthur. We must find a way to vanquish these creatures."

Arthur looked to Gaius and Merlin, knowing that both of them would have been working long into the previous night looking for that solution.

"Were you able to find anything in your books, Gaius? All I'm asking is for a way to fight them."

The physician sighed, grim, even as he took into account present company as he spoke.

"I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, Sire. It I am right, and the veil between worlds has been torn, then there is only one path open to us... To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

Arthur started to frown, also choosing his words cautiously given his uncle's presence.

"And how would we do that."

Merlin stepped forward, speaking before Gaius could, his eyes telling the prince not to get any rash ideas.

"For the tear to be created, it would have required a blood sacrifice. To seal it... will require another."

Utter silence filled the room, Arthur's voice grim when he spoke.

"We will ride before nightfall."

Gaius regarded him with worry.

"And who will be the sacrifice?"

"It laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do."

Agravaine, looking as unhappy as this turn of events as Merlin and Gaius, bowed and left the room. It was just as well, because after taking only enough time to cast a silence ward on the chamber, Merlin practically exploded.

"Are you a _complete_ idiot? What are you _thinking?_"

He stormed right up to Arthur, who turned and took hold of him by the shoulder to keep him at arm's length.

"It is not lost on me, that this is probably exactly what Morgana wants. If I play along, then maybe she and her allies will show herself at the Isle either to stop us or to gloat. If they do, then quite possibly we could use one of _them_ to repair the veil."

Merlin went stock still in surprise.

"Are you saying that you are honestly considering using an enemy as a blood sacrifice?"

The prince sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, it doesn't sound like me, but if we have to fight them then chances are at least some of them will end up dead anyway. Their end might as well be put to purpose."

Silence fell again, until Merlin shook his head and sighed.

"Fine, I can't argue with that. They're toying with dangerous things already, so they'd be stupid not to expect it might get them killed." He turned to leave the room, removing his ward as he did so. "I'll tell the Knights of the Brotherhood to get ready. We can be out of here before noon."

Arthur stared.

"_You're_ coming too?"

The response was flat.

"My powers may be useless against those things, but I sure as hell aren't going to sit here and do nothing. At the very least I can warn you when they get close. It's better than nothing."

None of them were aware that at that very moment Agravaine was riding out of the castle. None of them aware that he was right then doing that which Merlin had told himself to keep watch for... Heading to rendezvous with Morgana at her home out in the woods, to tell her the good news of Arthur's inevitable and impending doom.

But even so his news pleased her only a little, her mind still on something the Cailleach had told her... A warning of her own doom, at the hands of the one called Emrys.

~(-)~

Arthur sat in the chair opposite his father, who stared off into space as though unaware of anything. He trusted in Merlin, and in destiny, that things would turn out all right for them. That even though he was riding out to supposedly sacrifice himself, he would be coming back home in victory. But even so he knew that he was still risking everything, his life and his future. He could not ride out in that knowledge, without first speaking to the man who had been his father and mentor for so long.

"There are many things I have to thank you for. You have taught me so much. But most of all you have taught me what it is to be a prince. I hope that this time, you'll be proud of me."

He had to stop, a lump in his throat as tears fought their way past his eyes. It was always so hard to see his father like this, the broken shell of a king that he had become. He stood up, bending down to place a single kiss on his father's hair before starting to walk away.

A hand grabbed at his arm, making him stop and turn to see Uther gazing at him pleadingly.

"Don't leave me."

Arthur almost sobbed, tears on his face as he gently made his father let go.

"I have to, Father."

"Please."

The king still stared at him desperately, Arthur clasping his hand in reassurance even as he laid it back on the armrest of his father's chair.

"I promise, I'll do everything I can to come back safely." He headed for the door, finding Gwen stood in the archway between the two sides of the chambers. "Promise me you'll look after him for me while I'm away."

She frowned, starting to look worried.

"What is it? You don't have to go."

He smiled at her sadly.

"We both know that I do. We're going to fix this; me, Merlin, and the Knights."

She took hold of his hands, looking into his eyes with all the worry and love she felt for him.

"Please, just take care. _You_ are precious, not just the kingdom."

He cupped the side of her face in his hand, his tears now dried.

"Smile."

"I can't."

He gazed at her knowingly.

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" Gwen broke into a beautiful smile, Arthur smiling in return before he pulled her close into his arms. "There. That's the memory I want to take with me."

She followed him out to where the Knights of the Brotherhood waited for him with their horses, watching as he went to speak with the warlock before approaching one of the knights herself. It was almost noon, and they needed to be away quickly. Only waiting for Merlin was holding them up.

Lancelot gave her a small smile when she stopped before him.

"Gwen."

She sighed, hesitating.

"Will you grant me a favour?"

"Anything."

Her eyes turned to look to where Arthur stood with his horse, the prince checking everything was secure with a solemn expression on his face.

"Look after him. Bring him home."

There was a flicker of sadness in Lancelot's eyes, even as he nodded once again.

"I will protect him with my life. You have my promise."

"Thank you."

She walked away and back into the castle, Lancelot watching her go. He would keep his promise to her, no matter the cost. A promise to the woman he loved, but who had herself chosen another whom to give her heart.

Lancelot sighed, turning back to his horse to check his gear as the prince was doing. They would depart as soon as Merlin arrived down here.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, I cut out the bit with Arthur giving Agravaine that signet ring with the royal seal, and telling him that if he doesn't come back and Uther dies, he was to assume the throne. It doesn't fit with the trust in his destiny, that my version of Arthur has. Arthur trusts that, so long as he has faith and never gives up, he and Merlin will find their way through. In that way, he's trusting that so long as he does that, he will come back. As for how the ****absence**** of such instructions, given Arthur's apparent impending death, might confuse Agravaine... Hehehe, that's deliberate on my part :P**


	12. The Darkest Hour 'Part 5'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, everyone seems to be looking forward to how I've done this last part of the episode. Well here it is :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 12: The Darkest Hour ~Part 5~

The door of his small room opened, Merlin ignoring it as he continued to pack his travel gear. He didn't need to look at Gaius to know the expression that would be on his face, one that sought to warn him about doing the very thing the young warlock had scolded Arthur for apparently considering.

"Don't do this."

Merlin looked at him, still fastning his bag.

"We both know that if there are no convenient enemies at the Isle that we can use as the sacrifice, then there is no way I'm going to allow Arthur to do what we both know he'd do. If it comes down to it, I _have _to take his place, because it's my destiny to protect him and make sure that he lives to become king and unite Albion."

Gaius took a step towards him.

"No, Merlin-"

His ward cut him off firmly, his gaze steady.

"My life has always been marked out by destiny. If this is meant to be... I'm not afraid. I've already experienced the fear of waiting for end, when I thought I'd traded my life for Arthur all those years ago. This is no different." He smiled at his mentor. "I would gladly die, Gaius, knowing that one day Albion will live."

He pulled Gaius into a hug, holding him tightly while the old man whispered.

"Just don't you dare throw your life away if you don't need to."

"I won't."

Merlin gave him a small smile as he left his room, heading out to where Arthur and the others waited. As with their previous ride out, nothing needed to be said. Indeed, no one said anything until quite some time later, when Arthur told them where they'd be sheltering for the night.

They'd stopped near a stream in the forest, Arthur pointing into the trees.

"We need to reach Daelbeth by nighfall. I need someone to volunteer to gather wood. We'll carry what we can without burdening the horses, since we can't count on there being enough for us to use when we get there."

Merlin was the one who trotted off into the trees to collect it, Lancelot following him after a moment while the rest of the group set about watering and feeding the horses a measure of grain each. That would take a while, checking hooves for stones and making sure no strap had come loose, but it was a wise precaution when so much of their speed to reach the Isle would depend on their mounts.

In among the trees, Merlin was already using his magic to flick every fallen branch in sight over to the pile he was making. Lancelot watched him doing that for a few moments, concerned.

"Are you really sure you should be here, Merlin? Against the Dorocha, without your magic... You're not a warrior, no matter how decent you may be with a sword. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Merlin glanced at him, not pausing in his sorcerous gathering of firewood.

"You know that where Arthur goes, I go. His safety is always more important to me than my own. If he got hurt, and I wasn't there to protect him even if it's not with my magic, I've never forgive myself. I've come too far, down this path in my life, to back out now."

Lancelot watched him, thinking about those words.

"You really are a lot like him, like Arthur. You have the same determination."

Merlin laughed.

"You mean we're both just too stubborn to back down without a fight." He picked up half of his pile of wood, pointing with a booted foot at the rest. "Here, pick that up and help me carry it back to the others. The more we collect now, the bigger the fire we can have tonight at the ruins of Daelbeth."

The knight did as asked and followed him, not noticing the tiny moment of hesitation in Merlin's stride.

The warlock glanced over his shoulder into the woods for a moment, frowning at the moment of presentiment that had come over him, along with a barely noticable shift in the spell he was vessel to.

Back with the others, he sat down on a rock and focused his mind upon it, trying to trace just what had happened. It was several moments before he glimsped a battlefield against a scarlet sky, Camelot's banners tattered and torn among likewise ragged banners of black bearing the mark of in intertwined pair of blood-red snakes. Dead warriors of both sides lay everywhere, he saw Excalibur embedded in the dirt beside one of them, and then he saw himself in the aged form of 'Dragoon' coming to stand before an outstretched female hand, a familiar voice pleading.

_'Help me, Emrys. Please...'_

His aged face glared down at her in fury.

_'Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?'_

He jolted, even as he caught the faint echo of fright from the sorceress doing the same. His spell had formed a link between him and her, one just tangable enough for him to view that dream of hers that regarded him. But even as he worried about the image of the battlefield, part of him wondered if it had been symbolic rather than a real one. It had seemed too surreal otherwise, but he wouldn't disregard the possibility of a massive battle in the future. Of the most importance to him though was the part of it that had caused the minute shift in his spell.

The Cailleach had warned her that Emrys would be her doom, and now Morgana believed his aged alter ego was who Emrys was. It was ironic, but still gave him the cover he needed. The Emrys she now knew the face of would vanish between any confrontations with her. She would not find him no matter how hard she might search.

"Right, we've rested the horses enough. Move out!"

Arthur's command roused Merlin from his musings, even as what the warlock had seen reassured him. If Morgana was having even symbolic visions of the future, then the task they were on their way to do _must_ turn out all right. If not, then there wouldn't have been anything for her to see.

He remained quiet for the rest of the ride to Daelbeth, mentioning nothing of his observation of Morgana's dream. Arthur might also be host to part of the spell, but he lacked the experience to have felt that tiny shifting within it. No, his mind was on other things, like getting them all safely to the Isle of the Blessed. Things like countering Morgana were not his problem to worry about.

When they reached it the ancient castle towered above them when they rode up the narrow trail to its gates, twillight now starting to move in and make all of them edgy. It had been different when they'd approached Howden, they'd believed Merlin could protect them from the dangers they might face, but now... Now they knew they had to rely on the torches and fire they lit in the centre of the castle's massive courtyard.

Arthur turned to them once it was done, after eyeing the pile of wood they'd carried with them from the forest... It would not be enough to last even half the night, if the fire was going to be large enough to be of use.

"Pair off. Find whatever wood you can. We need to keep the fire burning."

They set off as instructed, Arthur remaining in the courtyard to make torches from the waxed cloth they'd brought with them. Night was coming in fast, the shadow from the White Mountains cutting out the light as swiftly here as it had at Howden. Already the wails and screams of the Dorocha could be heard in the distance, the last of their wood gathered by the light of those torches until one of the spirits attacked them.

They raced back to the courtyard and sat around the fire burning there, facing outwards from it in a circle so that no-one's back was exposed. Even so they felt no comfort, Percival voicing what they all knew when they checked the size of the fire they needed, and their pile of wood.

"We haven't got enough. It'll run out before dawn."

Gwaine shrugged, refusing to be pessimistic.

"We don't know that. We'll make the fire a little smaller if we have to, but as long as we have a couple of spare torches to light we'll be fine. We'll be at the Isle tomorrow, and we can kick these things back to where they came from."

They settled down to wait through the interminable darkness, the moon creeping by overhead as though taunting them with its ability to mark how long they still had until dawn. During those hours they made their fire smaller twice, their stack of wood growing dwindling as well while Merlin did his best not to add to their nerves.

How was he supposed to tell them, that there were enough Dorocha here that his magic was already almost totally blocked without them even being that close to him? The presence of death was just too strong.

He kept quiet, discretely wiping away the nervous sweat that kept beading his brow, until the time came that Gwaine hefted their final piece of wood and dropped it onto the fire.

"The last one. Maybe we should draw lots to see who gets some more."

"I'll go."

Arthur got to his feet, picking up one of their remaining two torches and lighting it with the fire. Merlin rose too, stubbornly following him.

"I'll go as well."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"You sure you're the right person?"

Merlin just stared at him.

"Since when have you known how to collect firewood?"

The joke lightened the mood considerably, all of them chuckling as Arthur relented. The two of them headed off into the darkness of the ruins, the glow of their torch soon out of sight among the passages.

Merlin stayed close to Arthur, letting him keep watch while he picked up every scrap of wood he could find. He was using his magic to pull the pieces to him, both to save time and also as a warning. One that came all too quickly when a piece he'd 'grabbed' clattered to the floor when his power seemed to vanish.

Arthur reacted instantly, turning round to swat at the spirit when it came screeching down out of nowhere. He struck it aside, eyes searching for more threats when he stepped on a loose piece of rubble and tumbled to the ground.

The torch flew from his grasp, rolling across stone while their horrified eyes watched and slipping over the nearby edge to land on the ground far below.

Both of them scrambled to that edge, staring down at their only source of defence, Merlin reaching out with a hand as he desperately tried to pull it to them with his power.

It barely rattled in his feeble grip of magic, before he felt the ice slide over the land once again. That was when he grabbed Arthur, hauling the prince to his feet and dragging him into what little shelter the abandoned passages might give them. It didn't take long to find a room with a door, one that they closed behind them before retreating to cover behind a corner to the rear of the room.

Back at the fire, Lancelot and the others heard the screams of the Dorocha with great concern, the knight starting to pace.

"They should have been back by now."

Elyan nodded.

"Someone needs to go and look for them."

Lancelot picked something up, holding the unlit item for them to see.

"We're only got one torch between us."

Lancelot took hold of it and lit it, turning to walk off into the dark.

"Who's coming?"

Everyone followed, no one staying behind. All five of them treking through the ruins in search of their friends.

Back in the room, lit only by the moonlight entering through a window, Arthur and Merlin remained in their corner trying not to shiver. If anything, of the two of them, it was the prince who seemed more outwardly scared than the warlock.

Arthur looked at him, taking note of that fact and finding it amusing.

"You know, Merlin, you're braver than I give you credit for."

Merlin smiled at that, appreciating the levity at this moment.

"Really? Was that a compliment?"

Arthur's answer was flat.

"Don't be stupid." He shook himself, still trying not to shiver. "Of all the things I've faced... I've never worried about dying."

"I don't think you should now. I mean, we're friends, and just think about how many times we've been stuck in situations like this. That trust has always gotten us through it. We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur. Together."

Arthur smiled at that.

"You're a brave man, Merlin... Between battles."

They both laughed quietly at that, at the reminder of times when they knew that the prince hadn't known that. The times before he'd learnt the man beside him was more than just a servant.

"When I think of all the times I've saved your life. It's funny."

Arthur shook his head, still chuckling.

"Then maybe when I'm king, I should make you the court jester."

"Maybe."

Merlin grinned at that joke, only to go pale and still an instant later. Their laughter immediately stopped, Arthur knowing that Merlin would only have reacted like that if he'd just felt a Dorocha come close.

Its screams echoed in the hallway outside the door, both of them shivering now as Arthur whispered.

"They say the darkest hour comes before the dawn."

"Feels pretty dark now."

Arthur glanced at him.

"Then it can't be long now."

"I hope so."

The remained cowered in their corner, as much out of sight of the door as they could manage. But it didn't help them, the misty shape of a Dorocha seeping through the cracks in that barrier before it came screeching towards them.

Arthur started to get up, to protect his friend, but was pulled backwards to the floor when Merlin literally threw himself between the spirit and him, ignoring the prince's horrified shout.

"_Merlin, no!_"

The Dorocha struck him, Merlin staring blankly into the distance before he was thrown backwards into the wall at the back of the room. The instant it happened the amulet around Arthur's neck turned frigid, resonating like a silent chime, a call for help.

Out in the passages, the knights all felt the same thing, all of them pulling out their pendants to see the griffin symbol on them blazing a gold-tinged scarlet. All the amulets seemed to pull slightly in the same direction, the knights following them and bursting into the room where the others had hidden.

The light of the torch banished the Dorocha from the room, all eyes turning to Arthur in silent question, before all of them then looked to the silent and still form of Merlin crumpled at the foot of the rear wall.

Arthur stumbled to his feet, racing to his side, hands shaking as he reached out to his friend.

"Merlin!"

His hands grasped the warlock's frigid shoulder, rolling him over to reveal an expression frozen in a moment of surprise... His body crusted with frost as all victims the Dorocha were.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: DUN DUN DUN DUN! You can't tell me off for THIS cliffy, this is the one at the end of the episode :P**

**Needless to say, even with the clips of the next episode showing that Merlin is ok, I REALLY want to see how he ends up surviving!**

**Oh, and I hope you guys liked my twist of Merlin seeing Morgana's dream. Since visions of the future are something he's seen before in the actual show, I thought it would be neat if the link between him and her caused by his spell, would allow him to see any of her prophetic dreams that are about him if he concentrates on it :)**

**Next update will be on Saturday, after the episode if iPlayer cooperates. See you all then!**


	13. The Darkest Hour 'Part 6'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I will admit to being slightly ****disappointed**** that they didn't play out Merlin's condition more at the start, however, that just means **_**I**_** have the excuse of being able to do it myself hehehehe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 13: The Darkest Hour ~Part 6~

The room was in utter silence, none of them able to move for the horror of seeing their friend's surprised yet empty expression. None of them could utter a word for the fear and pain in their hearts, as the prince cradled the warlock against him with his eyes pleading for this not to be true.

"_Merlin! ...Merlin! Wake up!_" Arthur bit his lip, shaking his friend frantically. "Don't you _dare_ die, you idiot!" But Merlin didn't respond, still utterly motionless and cold, Arthur bowing his head over him in grief. "Merlin, you fool..."

The knights began to gather closer, Leon and Elyan moving to make Arthur let go and to lift Merlin from his grasp. But the prince only tightened his grip, tight enough to produce a reaction none of them had dared hope for.

Merlin suddenly coughed, wheezing as he suddenly shuddered and began to gasp for breath. He was shivering violently, Arthur startled into loosening his grip enough for the two knights to lift the warlock into their arms.

Elyan led the way, torch in hand.

"We need to get him to the fire and warm him up!"

No one needed telling twice, all six of them hurrying Merlin to the limited safety of the fire. As soon as they had him there, Percival and Gwaine went to get the wood that he and the prince had originally gone to get, while Arthur remained steadfastly at Merlin's side.

He was still shivering, even if the frost on his face and clothing was already melting, a miracle in itself given they knew from the victims in Camelot that it normally took hours to disappear. There was a glimmer of golden glow in his eyes, flickering erratically, but it was enough to give knowledge as to how he was even alive... Merlin's magic, the part that was inside of him and not the power from the land, had protected him. Just enough to keep him alive, and now it was doing what it could to keep him that way.

The amulets were still trembling, making Arthur wonder what Gaius, Liam, and Gwen were thinking right now. They'd be frantic to be sure, frantic but powerless. He was in no better position, even if he was here and able to see that at least for now Merlin was alive.

"Arthur..."

The hoarse whisper made everyone present jolt and turn their heads, to see that Merlin's eyes were open and vaguely searching the darkness for the prince. Arthur leaned over him, a hand on his shoulder, feeling now an edge of fury at the warlock's stupidity.

"What on earth were you thinking! We thought you were dead!"

Merlin looked like he wanted to smirk and make a smart remark to that, but was cut off when he coughed weakly. Instead he was silent until he regained his breath, eyes trying but failing to focus on Arthur's face.

"Yeah, but if _you'd_ been the one to step into the way, you _would_ be dead... I feel like I've been trampled by a horse and then dumped into a snow drift. But if you don't want to thank me, then go ahead, I don't mind."

He sounded just a touch testy as he made the last of his remarks, Gwaine raising his eyebrows at it.

"Yes, bad manners of you, Sire. Merlin might have just being doing his job to protect your royal ass, but he still deserves the thanks for it."

Merlin tried to chuckle at that, ending up in another fit of coughs. If anything, his voice was even harsher and quieter when he spoke again.

"I don't need thanks. I just need to rest a bit, and shut these stupid things up."

His blanket moved as he struggled to raise his hand, failing until Arthur peeled back the cover and moved it for him. He let it rest on the amulet he pulled out from under Merlin's shirt, watching as a pale fingertip traced a simple rune over it before the blazing griffon symbol returned to a dark outline.

All of their pendants also went still and dark, Arthur sighing.

"Well at least that will let Gaius and the others know you're alive." He didn't get a reply, starting to frown. "Merlin?"

A hand was placed on his shoulder, Elyan shaking his head.

"He's asleep. Let him rest. We still need to keep watch for more Dorocha."

They got very little sleep the rest of the night, even if in truth it was barely another hour or so before dawn at last lightened the sky. Merlin was still deathly pale and quiet as they prepared to leave Dalebeth, his gaze wandering vaguely over their surroundings almost as if he were only half there once he was awake again. He was still ever so cold to the touch, despite all their efforts to warm him, and it was becoming clear than even having been saved by his magic, his life was still balancing on a knife-edge.

Arthur paced as the last of their gear was packed, turning to Leon to voice his concerns. The knight frowning when he heard what his prince had in mind.

"We have to get him back to Gaius."

"And abandon the quest?"

They glanced at the warlock, who seemed oblivious in his frail state.

"He saved my life, and my destiny is doomed without him. He _has_ to live; I cannot let him die."

"Sire." Leon, as the most long-serving of the knights present, shook his head. "If we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, _hundreds_ more will perish... Do you think Merlin could forgive himself, if he became the cause of that by causing you to turn away from this?"

Lancelot came over, providing the solution.

"Let me take him. The rest of you can continue on." He too looked to Merlin. "I still don't understand why he hasn't called Kilgharrah. Surely the Great Dragon could help."

Arthur sighed.

"He's barely able to speak, Lancelot. I doubt he'll be able to call him for a while, and that's if his condition improves rather than gets worse. He was barely able to reset the amulets, and that doesn't even require him to use a spell." He turned to the knight. "I also have to mention that, travelling alone with a wounded man, it'll take you two to three days to reach Camelot in these conditions. It's too dangerous."

The knight raised his hand as he made his point.

"Not if I take him through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. The valley is rich with magic and places tied to it; travelling through there may even help him regain his strength." His expression was solemn. "You cannot give up on the quest."

Beside him, Leon nodded in agreement.

"He's right, Sire. And if he's able to call the dragon, and recovers fast enough with his help, Merlin may even be able to catch up with us again. But if that doesn't happen, this is for the best."

Arthur stood there, looking both conflicted and guilty before letting out a long sigh and calling to the others.

"Percival, pick Merlin up and take him to his horse. Lancelot is going to take him back to Gaius while the rest of us continue with the quest."

"Yes, Sire."

_That_ seemed to rouse Merlin, whose eyes immediately latched on his prince as he was picked up by Percival. He looked like he wanted to struggle free, to protest, but his limp body was without the strength to do either. He could not resist as he was loaded onto Bitan's back, his feet then tied into the saddle's stirrups and his hands loosely tied to the saddle horn as a further precaution.

It was from that position, hunched over and laid upon his horse, that Merlin looking at Arthur pleadingly. The prince regarding him in apology.

"This is my fault, and I'm sorry."

The warlock's voice remained barely more that a haggard whisper as he spoke.

"Take me with you, please."

Arthur shook his head, still checking his friend was secure.

"You'll die, Merlin."

"You don't know that... Please, Arthur."

The guilt in the prince's expression silenced him for a moment, even if the following words were a half-hearted attempt to get a smile.

"Do you ever do what you're told?"

"I _have_ to come with you-"

"Merlin." Arthur cut him off with another shake of his head. "I know you are supposed to be my protector and advisor, but even _you _need to be guided by me once in a while. You need to go, to recover, and if you do that fast enough you might even be able to catch up with us... But that won't happen if you don't receive help."

Lancelot called over to them now, from his seat astride his horse.

"We need to leave. We've lost enough hours of daylight as it is, without losing more."

Arthur bowed his head at that, giving Merlin one last squeeze on the shoulder before the warlock reluctantly submitted and addressed Bitan with a command.

"_Bitan... Befylge, Launcelot._"

The gelding snorted, obeying the instruction in the Old Tongue as he'd been trained to. The two of them rode out of the ruined castle, turning eastwards while the rest of the group turned remained behind to depart and go west.

Glancing back as best as he could manage, Merlin wanted nothing more in this moment than to follow them, but he had to admit that Arthur was right. He'd do none of them any good if he died because he'd been too stubborn. Instead he contented himself with closing his eyes and settling into meditation, trusting his horse to follow Lancelot unto the ends of the earth if need be. Connecting to the web of magic over the land provided him with some relief from the burning chill in his core, and it also alerted him to an unusually large number of magical presences for miles and miles around.

He didn't know what they were, but felt a moment when he thought they might have actually reached out to him, whispering reassurances at the edges of his mind.

Merlin dozed off in his saddle, expression peaceful, while Lancelot glanced back now and then as they rode. Held to a slow pace, and bound by the need to stop and find sufficient firewood for each night, it was going to be a hard and nerve-racking return to the city.

~(-)~

It had been a heart-stopping moment, an instant when pendants they never took off had turned chill as ice and shivered to the touch. That frigid contact with their sleeping selves had jolted all three of them awake. That in itself had been frightening, but it had been even more so when each of them had opened their eyes and seen exactly which of the symbols had blazed into life.

Merlin's griffon...

Gaius had remained in his chambers, staring at it, with Liam arriving from the servants' quarters less than five minutes after the amulets had reacted. Gwen hadn't been able to come until dawn made the streets safe again, well after the pendants had gone dark once more, all three of them now gathered and sitting in worried silence. That the symbol had been reset said that Merlin was alive, but it didn't banish their concern. After all, he'd still been hit by something hard enough to be knocked unconscious at least for a few minutes.

"Gaius, do you think he's ok?"

Liam's voice was quiet, fear for his friend written into every line of the apprentice physician's face. Gaius could only reach out to him, placing a hand on his student's shoulder in reassurance.

"We just have to trust in him. Prince Arthur and the others will protect him, and make sure he's resting after whatever happened."

Gwen frowned, her expression mirroring Liam's.

"Still, what if something else happens? If he's been hurt badly, then he won't be able to use his magic."

Gaius sighed.

"He cannot use his magic against the Dorocha anyway... He never mentioned this to either of you before he left, but when the Dorocha draw close to him their presence stops him from drawing on the energy of the land that he needs for his spells. However, he can still sense when they are coming, and that lets him forewarn the others when the threat draws close. That is why he has gone with them." He rose to his feet, looking to the light coming in the window. "Now, we must get to our duties, before someone begins to question where we are."

The two youths also rose, Gwen clasping her hands to the pendant once again hidden beneath her dress.

"I just hope that nothing else happens to them. I couldn't bear it if any of them don't come home."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, seeing as iPlayer is being an ass and the episode is STILL not available for download, I've contented myself with creating two new scenes and putting the ep's start scene in between them. Lucky for me, the preview on the Merlin site was the first scene of the episode hehe.**

**But yeah, I was rather ****disappointed**** with the sudden "Oh, Merlin is awake and thawed now, but yeah he's still up the creek. Ok, let's send him with Lancelot while we ride to our deaths a couple of minutes into the episode". The show's writers missed a massive ****opportunity**** right there :S**

**Oh, and if anyone is wondering, the spelling of Lancelot's name in Merlin's command to his horse is deliberate. I shall elaborate more on why I've started doing that, in this week's sub-ep :P**


	14. The Darkest Hour 'Part 7'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 14: The Darkest Hour ~Part 7~

The hours had passed by in a flurry of hooves and the wind-flared snap of cloaks, the day approaching dusk when at last they dismounted to rest. This choice of route was proving as much a hindrance as benefit. Crossing the moors to reach the Isle would have taken less than half the time at most, but would have meant an undefended night with little or no firewood to make light to ward off the Dorocha. This winding route, following the woodlands up to the foot of the southern edge of the White Mountains, may be safer in that respect, but it was also frustrating to know the time they were losing.

Arthur sighed as he walked a short way along the trail they were on, easing the stiffness in his legs while behind him Gwaine had a grin on his face, the knight glancing at his fellow beside him and Leon simply staring back.

"Can you hear that?"

"Bees?"

"Food!"

Gwaine pulled off one of his gloves, walking up to a hole in a nearby tree where the sounds of buzzing insects revealed the presence of a hive. He then proceeded to stick his hand into that hole, while Leon continued to stare.

"You trying to get us killed?"

The other knight didn't stop smiling.

"We could be riding to our deaths anyway."

Leon shook his head and walked over to Arthur, who had stopped and was now fiddling with his wrist guards.

"It's good to give the horses a rest." The prince remained silent. "You're quiet."

Arthur turned and looked at him, directing a sidelong glance to where Gwaine still had his arm inside the tree.

"That's what happens after a few days of listening to Gwaine."

That prompted a smile from Leon, who also understood the real reason Arthur was quiet.

"You did the right thing, you know. Merlin couldn't have continued with us in the condition he was in. This is one of those times that reminds me just how much we rely on him, and maybe how much we should learn not to be so dependant. We place too much on his shoulders."

Arthur sighed, bowing his head.

"He places far more on himself than any of us put on his shoulders."

They were interrupted by Gwaine's sudden swearing behind them, the knight fleeing the beehive with a piece of honeycomb in hand, and chased by a miniature horde of the stinging insects. Everyone else kept out of the way and left him to it.

"Then he's a lot like you in that respect. If anyone can get him back to Camelot safely, Lancelot can."

Arthur at last managed a half-hearted smile in thanks for the reassurance, before he turned to go back to where the horses had been tethered.

"Rest while you can. We leave in a quarter of an hour."

Every man nodded and took the chance to sit down. They would ride a little further, and then the nightmare after dark would begin again.

~(-)~

The terrain allowed no comfort now for the two riders, no respite for the wounded of the two to sleep again in his saddle.

Merlin winced and propped himself up as much as his weakened body would allow, to save himself from getting hit in the head by his horse's neck every time Bitan had to make a small leap over an obstacle. The riding was turning much harder than the open ground they'd covered so far this day, and dusk was now threatening in the sky. Indeed, the only good sight was that of one of the pairs of statues that marked the entrances to the Valley of the Forgotten Kings.

Lancelot glanced back at Merlin as he'd done many times during the day, concerned for the fact the warlock had said nothing and still remained terribly pale. He didn't seem to be regaining any strength at all, and if anything seemed disconcertingly distant.

"Merlin?" He slowed his horse a little, allowing Bitan to pull up alongside before matching pace with the gelding. Lancelot then reached out to Merlin with a hand, to give him a small shake. "Merlin?"

"There's a stream to our right, through the trees about two hundred yards away... Camp there."

Merlin's eyes were half closed, as though he were locked into a trance, and Lancelot frowned.

"Merlin?"

"Just take me to the water..."

The knight stared at him, puzzled and a little unnerved. For all the hoarseness of his voice, Merlin's words had held that tone he only used when he spoke of serious matters of magic. And so, if he wanted to be taken to the water, then the knight would obey that request.

He turned off the trail, following Merlin's instructions and sure enough finding the stream just as the warlock had described it. How he'd even known it was there, he didn't know, but even so he carried Merlin to the brook's edge after untying him and lifting him down from Bitan's saddle.

Merlin remained limp in his friend's grip, his mind still half-locked in meditation, still hearing the whispers of the spirits whose presence he'd been sensing all day. They called to him, urging him to their side, and when Lancelot lay him down at the stream's edge he promptly stuck his hand into the water.

They welcomed him, the spirits residing within that flow. Their presence like sliver glimmer as they swept towards his touch and bathed him in the warmth of magic.

Lancelot looked startled when Merlin had moved, his eyes spotting the silvery ripples coating Merlin's hand and flowing up his arm under his sleeve. He was about to move in defence, suspecting a threat, when a whispery female voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Lancelot... Lancelot..." Before his wide eyes, he watched as a number of droplets of water rose up from the stream, in each of them visible the face of a woman. The nearest of them spoke again, gaze gentle. "We bear you no harm. We wish only to help."

The knight swallowed, a little nervous.

"What are you?"

"We are Villia; Spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely. But this perilous state cannot continue for long."

Lancelot started to relax a little, nodding in understanding.

"Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed. He intends to heal the veil."

The Villia looked solemn, a light of knowledge in her eyes.

"He will need help from both of you."

Lancelot glanced at Merlin, who appeared now to be sleeping.

"My friend is stick. I need to get him to Camelot."

"Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for." She smiled, noting his surprise at her knowing that name. "The young warlock has great power, and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. Do not worry... Even now my sisters begin to heal him."

Lancelot looked again to Merlin, only now seeing that the silver shimmers were no longer restricted to the hand in the water, but were also visible upon his neck and face. That was when he realised something, turning back to the spirit.

"He knew you were here... He told me to bring him to the water."

The Villia smiled again.

"He sensed us, and we called him. You may remain here, safe beside the brook. You are tired, and must rest. We will protect you from the Dorocha until dawn comes. Be at peace, and sleep well."

More of the spirits rose from the stream, floating in the air around the two men as the stream-bank became bathed with golden glow like sunlight. The darkness was banished, the chill air replaced by warmth, and smiling in relief Lancelot heeded the suggestion and lay himself down to sleep. If Merlin had guided him here, then the Villia could be trusted.

Of less comfort was the situation Arthur and the others were in. They had reached the foot of the White Mountains, and the cave passages that passed under them. And at that very moment the prince was staring down into the entrance of one of them, dismounting from his horse as the others followed suit.

"We will leave the horses here. With their training they should be fine until we return. Taking this passage, by dawn we will be on the other side of the mountains."

He started down the slope, Gwaine bringing up the rear looking decidedly unenthusiastic.

"You can't be serious. These tunnels are crawling with wildeoren."

Arthur didn't slow his pace.

"These tunnels will take more than a day off our journey, and spare us crossing the moor where there is next to no firewood."

"That's _if_ we make it out alive."

Arthur rolled his eyes, pointing to some nearby bushes.

"Which is why we'll be covering ourselves with gaja berries. It's your choice, Gwaine; Wildeoren or Dorocha?"

Elyan made a beeline for the bushes, followed by Leon.

"I know which I'd rather go for."

"Me too."

They started to smear themselves with the crushed berries, following Arthur's example and trying not to cringe at the stench, while Gwaine continued to procrastinate and stare out into the darkening woods. That was all brought to an abrupt end, when the screams of Dorocha sent him darting to the bush for a handful of berries, before high-tailing it into the cave when Arthur reacted with a shouted order, right after Percival knocked Gwaine flat and out of the path of the Dorocha that had been about to attack him.

"Quick, into the cave!"

The prince had a torch, one of a handful they'd made during the day's ride, its light soon joined by another when they lit a second one from their small supply. The ceiling in the cave was thankfully quite high, making walking comfortable even if the dangers in here were surely as numerous as those outside.

And it was a hour or so into this trek, that Percival finally admitted to one irritant of this that he agreed with Gwaine on.

"Remind me again why we're wearing this disgusting paste."

Arthur sighed, trying not to sound irritated or condescending, failing a little at both.

"Wildeoren are completely blind. They rely totally on their sense of smell. Gaja berries will mask our scent. I've used them before, going through tunnels much like these ones with Merlin, and it worked then."

Gwaine snorted.

"Still, I'll bet he complained just as much about the smell... So what are our chances of getting through here _without_ seeing a wildeoren?"

"None."

They kept going, wincing when Gwaine managed to kick the dried out human skull they'd all just walked past on the floor. Moments later Arthur urged them to silence, before sending them to cover behind a nearby rock.

They watched nervously as a huge, hairless creature, that looked like a cross between a rat and a mole with a flat snout above protruding incisors. It snuffled its way towards them, truly as blind as Arthur had said, and they ducked down and sat utterly motionless when it's questing nose came within inches of their heads.

Arthur's tone was calm, yet warning.

"Keep still. Don't even breathe."

The wildeoren lost interest and walked away, Gwaine breaking into a smile until he noticed the other four men were now staring at him... or rather at the thing that had come up next to him.

The wildeoren placed a paw on Gwaine's chest, pushing him flat as it snuffled about his face. Arthur knew that all Gwaine needed to do was stay still and endure it, he'd done it himself after all in much the same situation, and yet once again the man displayed that he had a disturbing lack of common sense.

Gwaine stabbed the creature through the heart, kicking it away from him with a smile of satisfaction. Meanwhile, everyone was regarding him as if he were a complete idiot, Arthur voicing what they were all thinking.

"You fool."

The knight was still smiling.

"It's _dead_."

Arthur was trying not to grit his teeth.

"_That_ one is, yes... They hunt in packs."

An outraged squeal came from another nearby passage, Elyan rising to his feet along with the others.

"Run!"

Everyone broke into as fast a sprint as the passages would allow, scrambling ahead of the angry wildeoren. It was going to be a long night.

~(-)~

The caves were not the only place of panic, for equal terror lurked among the desperate civilians trying to get in through the gates as they were closed in their faces. From the castle windows two figures watched it, the old man and the young woman staring in horror.

Gwen looked almost outraged, Gaius equally disapproving.

"What are they doing?"

"Closing the gates, as if doing so will be any help against the Dorocha. Agravaine oversteps his authority, doing this in the prince's absence. I would gather the only reason he is being obeyed upon this now, is because Arthur isn't here, and being the prince's uncle he's being looked to for authority. The Council are scared."

Gwen started to shake her head, turning and striding down the hallway.

"We can't let them do this."

Gaius hastened to catch up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen, you are barely more than a servant, despite being the king's caretaker." He noted the stubborn set of her expression, and sighed. "I'll come with you. With the two of us, we have a chance of swaying the Council."

Gwen smiled at that, but a determined one, allowing him to take the lead and following in his wake. When the council chamber doors were opened, the two of them found the various nobles seated around the table... and Agravaine sat in the chair that by rights belonged only to Uther and his son.

The prince's uncle looked surprised to see them, but pleasantly so.

"Gaius. Have you come to join us?"

The physician regarded him with disapproval

"Why have you closed the city gates?"

"We have limited resources, Gaius. As much as I would like to, we simply cannot feed and water the entire kingdom."

"Surely the people have a right to be protected."

Agravaine's expression flickered into a frown, before smoothing to politeness again.

"I would be putting Camelot in danger. Starvation, disease... You of all people must understand, Gaius. The gates will remain shut until we are free of the evil that plagues us."

Gaius wavered in the face of that reasoning, knowing he could not well argue that disease in such overcrowded conditions would be a possibility. However, Gwen did not harbour such concerns, for living among those people she knew the true circumstances in the town.

"My Lords... May I be granted permission to address the court?"

Her words prompted silence and surprise, as well as a smile from Agravaine as if he were humouring a child.

"Guinevere."

She stepped forward to stand where Gaius had stood, resolute and firm.

"Prince Arthur taught me long ago that every citizen of Camelot is important. He would never stand by and let them suffer. He would help them if he could, and we must do the same."

Among the nobles present, Geoffrey of Monmouth looked down at his hands as if shamed, while Agravaine still held firm to his decision.

"I feel the pain as much as you, but we don't have a choice. If we keep letting people in, our food will run out within days."

Gwen shook her head.

"You are wrong."

"Then perhaps you would enlighten me?"

All eyes focused on her now, the various lords seeming torn between surprise and outrage. But still, she remained steadfast.

"Those outside the gates are landowners, farmers. For days the refugees have been bartering their wares with the townsfolk in return for the safety of their hearths. They bring with them far more than they take."

"But how long before these wares run out?"

Gwen returned his regard with one of her own.

"Three days ago, Prince Arthur embarked on a quest to rid us of these creatures. At worse we have another three before he reaches his goal... Or do you think he will fail?"

Agravaine hesitated, covering it with a smile.

"Of course not."

Geoffrey of Monmouth chose now to speak, turning to the lord at the head of the table.

"My Lord, she is right."

The other lords began to nod also, Agravaine looking between them before nodding.

"Very well. Re-open the gates."

The guard at the back of the room nodded and left to relay the order, Gwen curtseying to the Council members before she too gracefully turned and left with Gaius alongside, the image of a wise noble despite her common birth.

Only once she was gone did Agravaine's smile waver, but only so long until he was forced to resume the discussion with his peers. Even so, the irritation and anger lingered in the depths of his eyes. Guinevere was a problem, and an annoyingly visible one.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Woo, I loved that scene with Gwen! GO, GWEN! HA HA to Agravaine! (Makes rude gesture at Arthur's uncle) Onwards to starting the next chapter lol!**


	15. The Darkest Hour 'Part 8'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whoops, missed author note off start of last chapter, but meh, I supposed it's not a big deal. It just meant you guys got to the interesting stuff faster XD**

**But now it's time for MERLIN FISHING! Heheheheheeh! I loved the look on Lancelot's face when he saw that XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 15: The Darkest Hour ~Part 8~

The sounds of birdsong greeting the morning light was what woke him, the aimless chattering melody much like the soft murmur of the stream. Listening to it, Lancelot opened his eyes and looked up through the trees at the morning sky. He lay there, wondering where he was, until he remembered why he was out here.

The knight rolled onto his side to where Merlin had been lain, staring when he saw only the cloak he'd laid over the warlock before bolting upright looking around in concern...

Only to be confronted with the sight of Merlin balanced with his feet on two rocks, two fish dangling from a string in his grip, and his hands busy with a spear fashioned out of a branch with which he was intently taking aim at the watery denizens below.

"Merlin?"

"Shhh!" The warlock's hushed reprimand was followed by the spear being thrust down into the water, an act which failed to strike a target and yet Merlin didn't look all _that_ disappointed when he turned and headed towards the knight holding up the fish he'd caught already. "Breakfast!"

Lancelot got to his feet, looking confused.

"Merlin, what...? What are you...?"

The warlock came to a stop in front of him, looking baffled.

"What?"

Lancelot looked him up and down.

"You're meant to be... dying."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile.

"Sorry." He held out the spear-stick. "Here."

Lancelot accepted it with a small frown.

"What's that for?"

"You look like you're going to fall over." Lancelot took a swing at him with the stick, Merlin ducking it easily and grinning. "Yeah, not as quick as Arthur."

"Oh yeah?"

Merlin turned as if remembering something, heading for where their horses stood nearby.

"Come on, we need to catch up with the others."

Lancelot stared after him.

"No, you're going back to Camelot."

Merlin glanced back at him, but didn't stop.

"You might be."

"Merlin!"

"Say hello to Gaius for me."

"_Merlin!_" Lancelot gave up with a sigh, picking up his sword and cloak and catching up. "Arthur's right about you. You don't ever do as you're told."

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook his head with a small smile.

"No." He fiddled about with something in his hands, before muttering a spell under his breath. A moment later a cooked fish threaded onto a stick was pushed under Lancelot's nose. "Here, we can eat while we ride. I've already called Kilgharrah, and asked him to follow us closely just in case. But not too close, because we don't know if we might cross paths with any of Morgana's allies. I'd like to keep him as a surprise."

Lancelot stood there slightly stunned, still holding the fish while Merlin easily stepped up into the saddle that only yesterday he'd had to be tied to. Then, after shaking his head, he took a bite out of the fish and made his way over to his own horse.

"I take it that now means we're going to be taking a shortcut?"

Merlin grinned.

"Straight across the moor to get to the other side of the White Mountains. We'll meet up with Kilgharrah when we camp for the night. Apparently, Dorocha don't like him very much. He radiates so much magic that if he doesn't blast them with his fire, it's like they hit a wall when they get close. He'll protect us."

They kicked their horses into motion, turning west as Lancelot mused at that.

"Arthur isn't going to be happy when he finds out you could have done that in the first place."

"And Kilgharrah will tell him that he's a dragon, not a babysitter."

~(-)~

The men knelt along the edge of the stream, washing away the slime and stench of the gaja berries even as they regained their breath from their mad dash through the tunnels beneath the mountain. All of them were tired, and it was Leon who approached the prince.

"They need to rest, Sire." He smiled. "Even Gwaine's gone quiet."

Off to the other side, the knight in question pulled a face and rolled his eyes, Arthur noting this as he replied to Leon.

"Sounds like a good reason to keep going."

"Oh, come now, surely my jokes aren't that bad?" Gwaine came over, giving a hand to Arthur to get back to his feet. "Without the usual banter between you and Merlin, someone's got to lighten the mood." There were momentary smiles before all of them went quiet, Gwaine rolling his eyes again. "Look, the amulets haven't gone off again, so he and Lancelot are obviously fine. Heck, if they've cut through the Valley of the Fallen Kings like Lancelot said, they'll be back in Camelot before the day is over."

Arthur sighed.

"I just wish we weren't out of range for the amulets' Speaking Spell. He could at least give us an update."

"That's presuming he hasn't slept in the saddle most of the day, which is pretty likely."

Gwaine smiled again, shrugging his shoulders, but his point had gotten across. Nothing had happened to say Merlin had been hurt further, so there was no sense in worrying over it when they had their own problems... Like trekking as far as they could on foot before it got dark.

Arthur turned, looking up at the sky to judge the time. It was about mid-morning, meaning they had about six hours of good light at best. They were going to be cutting it fairly find.

"We need to get going. There's a small town this side of the mountains. We should be able to reach it before nightfall if we move quickly."

Gwaine slapped him on the shoulder.

"And there's a much better reason to keep moving."

Arthur took a half-hearted swing at him, making Gwaine dodge, but was grateful indeed for the knight lightening the mood. They'd need all the light and hope they could muster if they were going to see this through.

~(-)~

The horse pounded down the trail through the woods, its rider urging it onwards with little regard. Limited was his time for this errand, before riders might be sent to look for him as night drew closer. He had told the master of the stables that he was only going for a short ride for some fresh air and quiet, and that would buy him an hour at most... Barely time to reach his destination and get back again.

Agravaine cursed to himself the inconveniences caused by the Dorocha, even as he praised the fact they would lead Arthur to his doom. He was taking chances with this, but felt the need. There was something he had to inform Morgana about.

"My Lady? My Lady?"

His calls out to her preceded his entrance to her home in the woods, Morgana seated at her hearth wrapped in a shawl as though some thought left her chilled. She looked up when he came in, eyes dark and manner slightly irritated.

"What news of the mighty Camelot?"

Agravaine closed the door, approaching the fire from the opposite side.

"As we planned. The city is falling into wrack and ruin."

"And Arthur?"

The man hesitated, but answered.

"Last we heard, he had made it past Daelbeth."

She pulled her shawl tighter around herself, frowning.

"Will we never be rid of him?"

"Patience, My Lady. Even if he makes it to the Isle, the outcome will be the same."

Morgana narrowed her eyes, unconvinced.

"Then what brings you to here so early?" Her frown deepened when he didn't respond immediately. "Something's wrong."

Agravaine grimaced, moving from his position to circle her chair and brace his hands upon the back of it.

"A minor irritant... Guinevere. She takes it upon herself to speak out against me."

Morgana went still and quiet.

"She's dangerous."

That prompted a small frown from the nobleman.

"She's a servant. A spirited one perhaps, but a servant none the less."

"No, you're wrong." Morgana rose agitatedly to her feet. "I have dreamt the future, and in it that _'servant'_ sits upon my throne." She turned to face him, face set in an expression of hate. "I would rather drown in my own blood than see that day."

Agravaine nodded in agreement.

"Then we must make sure it never comes."

She smiled in malice at that.

"I couldn't agree more... We must make sure she never sees another dawn."

~(-)~

"Where is Arthur?"

"I am unsure."

"Where is he?"

"The prince is on a hunting trip, Sire."

"When will he be back?"

"In a few days."

Gwen gently pulled the thick fur robe back up around the king's shoulders, from where it had slid off them during her short absence this morning. The amulets hadn't reacted again, a good sign or at least a reassuring one, but she had still felt compelled to speak to Gaius. Returning with a small parchment packet of herbal tea, to help Uther settle if he became anxious by his son's continued absence, had provided both a suitable and constructive reason for doing so. She'd managed to get him to drink it one it was brewed, but it would be a short while before the tea made him relax.

Thankfully her words seemed to reassure him, and she moved quietly into the other half of the chambers only to pause in surprise when she found Agravaine had been watching her from the arch separating the two sides.

He regarded her thoughtfully, his manner pleasant.

"Your dedication to the king is most impressive... And there is something I would like to discuss." Gwen clasped her hands before her, but displayed no wavering of nerve despite the twinge of anxiety inside before he continued. "I would like to apologise. Yesterday, I feel I let the prince down. I am grateful that you spoke out."

A little of her nerves showed now, fearful that she may have offended this powerful uncle of her prince.

"I did not mean to be discourteous, My Lord."

Agravaine smiled gently and in reassurance.

"Well, you weren't. Not in the least." He seemed to sigh a little. "Gwen, if you would permit, I would be grateful to seek your advice. You understand the people."

Gwen was now regarding him in surprise. This was not what she'd been expecting.

"I'm not sure, I-"

He stopped her.

"If nothing else, I know that you will be honest with me." She started to smile, relaxing, and he glanced at the king in his chair near the window. "It's not appropriate to talk now. Perhaps this evening, you could come to my chambers." When she hesitated, he persisted. "Please, Guinevere. These are dark times. I need help if I am to guide us through them."

She at last nodded, but remained unsure.

"Very well."

Agravaine smiled in gratitude, turning to leave the room.

"Thank you."

He passed Gaius on his way out, the physician waiting until he was through the door before glancing back at him and frowning. He then approached Gwen, looking a little concerned.

"Is everything all right?"

She nodded, still surprised at the conversation that had just occured.

"Yes. He wishes to speak with me later. I think he means to seek my council."

She was now starting to look rather pleased with her apparent success, but was brought down a little when Gaius placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I will have Liam escort you and remain outside as your chaperone... And be careful, Gwen. Merlin and I suspect Agravaine has his own agenda here in Camelot, although what it is we do not know and have no evidence to suggest. We trust him as Arthur's uncle and for the prince's sake, for now, but do remain on your guard. Court politics pay little heed to the harm done to servants, especially among the most ruthless of the players. Agravaine may be one such."

Gwen nodded, accepting the warning.

"Thank you, and I will."

She headed from the room to seek out the king's manservant, and warn him to delay getting the king's meal for a while since Gaius was in the room tending to him. Her inner thrill at the thought of being respected enough to be consulted had now been checked, though, the warning sending her hand to her wrist which was for once without the bracelet Merlin had enchanted for her.

She'd taken it off the first night after his and Arthur's departure, when the presence of the Dorocha's constant threat left it chill without pause all through the dark hours. Under such conditions Merlin's corresponding bracelet would be reacting the same, making them more a distraction than a useful tool at present. But now, now she felt like she wanted it on again, for whatever small reassurance it gave her. Agravaine was no sorcerer, to trigger the enchantment if he were a threat, but even so... The reminder of Merlin's promise to Arthur, to protect her, would be enough.

She stopped in an empty hallway, pulling a pouch out from a pocket in the fold of her dress and tipping the bracelet out of it. Putting it on, she let out a shuddering breath and returned the pouch to the pocket, proceeding through the rest of her daily duties until she left Uther's manservant with instructions to see the king to bed as she had other matters to attend to.

From there she made her way to Gaius' chambers, knocking on the door and peering in.

"Liam?"

The apprentice physician looked up from the jars of herbs he'd been sorting, glancing at Gaius who sent him to the door with a small nod.

Obeying the silent command, he exited the room and started down the stairs, Gwen following behind them.

"Gaius told me that, for the sake of propriety and preserve the reputation of both you _and_ Agravaine, the door has to stay open a little and I have to stay outside." He frowned, glancing back at her. "He's worried about Agravaine's intentions, isn't he? And I don't mean in the sense of playing around with maidservants."

They exited the stairway, heading out into the adjoining passage and towards the nobles' wing, Gwen sighing as she lowered her voice to a quiet murmur.

"He's worried Agravaine's reasons for being here are political, rather than him coming for the sake of family like he claims. He doesn't want to risk me being used as leverage if that's really his reason."

Liam snorted in disgust.

"_Nobles_... Well, some nobles." He shook his head. "I've met plenty that are like that, during my service in Ulwin. They'll step on anyone they think is smaller than them, if it'll gain them an advantage. After the way you managed to talk the Council from under him about closing the gates, I'd guess he wants to make a good impression just in case you end up convincing them again about something else." He looked at her. "You gained power last night, Gwen, and you did it on your own without Prince Arthur backing you up. The Council won't forget that, and neither will Agravaine."

Gwen frowned.

"So are you saying _I'm_ a player of the political game now? But Gaius speaks out like that, and he's never gotten wrapped up in it."

Liam grimaced.

"Yes, but he's got his position as Court Physician, and as a general advisor to Arthur and the king, to protect him and keep him to the edges. _You're_ a rising influence; the sister of one of the Knights of Camelot and practically a courtier even if you're still officially a servant. If you keep rising, and keep gaining respect, they're going to believe that gaining your good opinion will be important, and that's _without _them knowing that Arthur intends to marry you when he becomes king."

Gwen went very quiet, looking down the hallway as they walked, distant before she bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I don't like this, but I guess I can't avoid it. I'll do my best to keep opinions good of me, for Arthur's sake."

They said nothing else the rest of the way to Agravaine's chambers, the lord looking a little surprised to see Gaius' apprentice with her. Yet he relaxed when Liam simply nodded in respect and remained outside the slightly open door, clearly a chaperone and nothing else. With Gwen being a known close associate of the Court Physician, such an escort should not have been unexpected.

Agravaine smiled at her in greeting, guiding her to sit at his table before placing himself in the chair opposite. The conversation proceeded through normal courtesies and recent idle topics of the court, for around fifteen minutes until at last he got to why he'd asked her here.

He topped up the wine in her goblet from the jug on the table, even if she'd barely more than sipped from it up until now. His tone had become more serious and solemn, and his expression one of quiet consideration.

"It concerns me, the feelings of the people. These are terrible times, and I wonder do the people feel safe?" Gwen remained quiet, when considerate ways to state the truth eluded her. "You can speak honestly."

She watched as he rose from his seat, tensing just a little as his pacing took him behind her and out of her sight. If he wished her to be blunt, then she would.

"No, they do not."

"Go on."

He was back into her line-of-sight again, her eyes following his movements.

"They are frightened. Night after night, they have seen their friends, their parents, their children, all snatched cruelly from them and they don't know who will be next."

He turned to face her, something about the habit he had of half-smiling even when he was supposedly being serious, making him come across as being slightly condescending towards her despite his apparent sincerity in asking her her.

"What can I do to reassure them?"

Gwen ignored it, remaining solemn.

"Show courage." When she saw Agravaine's expression of surprise at that, she explained. "Shutting the gates last night told them you were as terrified as they were. It's like a horse and its rider. If the people sense your fear, they will not trust you."

He began to pace again, once again moving behind her chair only this time stopping to brace his hands upon its backrest.

"I am grateful for your advice. You have a wise head on your shoulders, Guinevere." He paused, his hands reaching unseen as if for her neck, until he pulled back away from the chair like nothing had happened. "I have kept you long enough."

Gwen, who had tensed warily while he was behind her, rose to her feet in carefully veiled relief.

"And I must be going before it gets dark." She turned to face him. "The king's manservant is tending to him alone tonight, and Gaius' apprentice will escort me home."

Agravaine led her towards the door, courteously opening.

"Would you like my guards to accompany you?"

Liam, looking a little nervous at the thought of going without armed escort, answered before Gwen had the chance to.

"That would be appreciated. Gaius would not be pleased with me if I returned from the upper town in the dark on my own."

He bowed to Agravaine while Gwen curtseyed, the pair of guards stationed in the hallway outside the rooms following them out. Those men then moved ahead, torches in hand when they reached the castle gates and headed out into the town.

Gwen and Liam stayed side-by-side between the guards and their torches, unable to help fearfully glancing at the darkening sky as they walked. The streets were already empty, the citizens cowering in their homes beside their hearths. Neither of them saw the woman in dark robes atop the wall around the upper town, neither prepared for the spell that sent them flying and knocked both them and the guards unconscious.

Morgana smirked from her vantage point and walked away, to retrace her path through a blasted door to the tunnels under the city. The guards, so busy preparing for another night of the Dorocha, had failed to expect anyone might enter through it... Just a she failed in not checking her victims further, leaving her unaware of the silent signal now shrilling into the twilight.

~(-)~

Merlin jolted to a stop, one of the bracelets on his left wrist chill with warning but not cold enough to indicate extreme threat. For the first nights of the Dorocha, both the armlets for Gwen and Arthur had turned chill so often with warning that he'd been ignoring them, until he assumed both had removed theirs to escape the constant distraction that he himself had quite easily ignored. But now...

Gwen must have put hers back on, the warning reaching him while it was not yet dark enough for the Dorocha to be about. It had reached him just a few moments before the amulets beneath his and Lancelot's clothing had turned like ice.

Merlin yanked at the pendant's chain, pulling it out into the dimming light. The day was growing late, the horses were tired, and the expanse of moor they had crossed was now behind them. Descending back into woodland, thankful to be beyond the shadow of the White Mountains that shortened the available light even further than the autumn season already did. Riding as they were, now free of that threat and gaining an hour or so of daylight, Merlin had been urging onwards for just a little longer before they would stop and camp for the night.

But now his mind was on other things, upon the unicorn and holly symbols that glowed gold-edged scarlet. Seeing who it was the warning was about, he jumped down out of his saddle and pulled a brass basin out of his bag, kneeling on the forest floor and pouring the contents of his water canteen into it.

Lancelot also dismounted, hurrying to the warlock's side as an image was called forth.

"What happened to them?"

Merlin's hands clenched into fists, his expression one of anger.

"Liam and Gwen, they've been knocked out with magic. They're lying in the middle of the street in the upper town, and the Dorocha will be attacking any time now!"

The knight went pale.

"Can you do anything?"

Merlin took a deep breath, closing his eyes and holding a hand out before him.

"There's a spell I used a long time ago. I just have to hope the Dorocha stay away long enough. Keep watch." He took another breath, concentrating deeply. "_Min leoma be raeswa ou._"

Lancelot watched as a swirling orb of light formed in Merlin's palm, the warlock remaining utterly still and focused. He then moved to his horse and got one of the torches he'd made, lighting it with flint and steel before taking up watch. Trying not to feel anxious as he listened to Merlin's mutterings behind him.

~(-)~

The old man hurried through the hallways, frantic with worry and searching desperately. The instant his amulet had turned cold he'd imagined it would be Merlin again. Never would he have expected that his apprentice and Gwen would _both_ be the ones in danger.

Gaius passed by Agravaine's chambers, seeing no signs of foul play and turning away to check elsewhere. Where could the two of them have gone if they were not here? Where? Where could they be?

A glimmer stopped him in his tracks, a tiny orb of swirling light, the size of a fingertip, appearing just a few feet away before gliding towards him and then away. Stopping, returning to his side, and them moving away as though urging him to follow. Gaius recognised it in an instant, as being the same light Merlin had used to save Arthur in the Caves of Balor. It not only meant that Merlin was alive and at least well enough to act, but that he also knew where Gwen and Liam were.

The physician hurried after it without hesitation, letting it lead him to the castle gates where it winked out of existence before reappearing again in the gap between two houses on the other side.

Gaius passed the guards, accepting a torch from them and assuring them he would be fine and would return soon. As small and discrete as Merlin had made his light, if the guards had come with him it would have been impossible for Gaius to follow it without it being noticed.

He hurried down the street, the skies growing darker by the second, distant wailing starting to sound and the sphere of light's movements becoming ever more frantic. Seeing that, Gaius picked up his pace, going as fast as his old legs would allow until the light was suddenly snuffed out. That preceded an ephemeral shape screeching along the street, the physician driving it away with his torch before continuing onwards. He found what he sought close to the wall separating the upper and lower town, a dead guardsman killed by a Dorocha, and a thankfully alive Liam and Gwen laid unconscious close to him along with a second guard.

Gaius rushed to the nearest house with light glowing under the shutters, hammering on the door until it was opened. The people within, unaware of what had happened outside, hastened to rush the three survivors into their home, while Gaius hurried back to the castle to get the guards to carry them back to his chambers.

~(-)~

Merlin ended his scrying spell, snatching his basin from the ground and leaping back into his horse's saddle, startling Lancelot who hastened to do the same.

"We need to find a clearing, and fast."

The knight kicked his horse into a charge after Merlin's, the symbols on his pendant now going dark as Merlin reset them.

"Are Gwen and Liam all right?"

Merlin glanced over his shoulder, nodding.

"Gaius has them, they'll be fine. I got him close enough to find them before the Dorocha in Camelot made my light go out. But we've got other things to worry about now... They're coming."

"How close?"

"Close." Merlin gritted his teeth, thankful that there were some parts to his powers that did not depend on the energy of the land, his voice becoming almost a roar. "_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_"

His words echoed out into the darkness, calling, while in the woods some distance away, five men sat round their camp-fire in grim silence... The prince among them staring into the flames, his fist clenched in white-knuckled grip at his helplessness. Whatever had happened to Gwen and Liam, he was too far away to help them... Only the darkening of the amulets again providing a small promise that the two of them were safe.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, the orb of light returns! The spell I use is the tweaked wording I used for that part in A Question of Destiny. It was fun to get to use it again :D**


	16. The Darkest Hour 'Part 9'

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, lots of peeps like the floating orb making it's return hehehe. Glad you all enjoyed it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 16: The Darkest Hour ~Part 9~

The two of them continued their mad dash through the forest, the horses only staying true due to their training. Without it they'd have been panicking and uncontrollable, refusing to listen to the commands of their reins as a second roared call from Merlin echoed into the air.

He and Lancelot kept low to their mount's backs, both to avoid low-hanging branches and to take advantage of the Dorocha's lack of interest in striking animals. Their horses were as close as camouflage as they could get in this moment, locked as they were into frantic flight. It was undoubtedly the most unbearable five minutes of their lives, until a plume of fire rising above the treetops ahead told them safety was at hand.

They practically exploded out of the undergrowth and into the clearing, Kilgharrah rising up on his wings and aiming a gout of fire over them and at their pursuers. The Dorocha wailed and fled as he settled back onto the ground, his expression slightly unhappy at the circumstances.

"Merlin, I told you to meet me before dark had fully fallen. I cannot protect you if you aren't with me."

The warlock winced at the reprimand, dismounting from his horse before murmuring a command not to stray into Bitan's ear. He then faced his friend.

"There were complications. Someone attacked Gwen and Liam with magic; knocked them out and left them for the Dorocha. I had to stop and use a spell to lead Gaius to them."

The dragon's disapproval started to fade, although he continued to frown.

"And are they safe?"

"Yes. Gaius got to them in time."

Kilgharrah regarded him for a moment, ignoring how daunted the nearby knight looked.

"Well, I suppose you can be forgiven. After all, you're alive." He settled himself fully, sweeping a wing out to one side to form a shelter. "Come under my wing. The Dorocha will not be able to reach you here... And Sir Lancelot, most brave and noble of the knights, you do not need to stare." He eyed the knight with amusement. "While I accept that you've only ever seen me at a distance before now, there is no need to be so hesitant. I am, after all, as much a member of your Brotherhood as you are."

Merlin, who had begun to build a small fire beneath the sheltering wing, smiled over at Lancelot after he lit it.

"Come on, it's warm under here."

The knight looked at Kilgharrah's massive head one more time, before walking towards the warlock. Meanwhile, the dragon watched them both.

"You must hurry to catch up to the prince, once morning comes. The Dorocha cannot be permitted to remain in this world, and Arthur will need both of you to help him."

Merlin looked at him, suddenly wary.

"You're being cryptic again."

The dragon pointedly looked away and out into the night.

"And if I am, it is for good reason. Some things are best left un-interfered with, when one is aware of the portents at hand. Sometimes meddling in that which is destined to occur, will bring only destruction in its wake. You of all people should understand that, young Dragonlord. After all, wasn't it _you _who told me that the events following your visit to the Crystal Caves, were to teach us _both_ that trying to change something that has to be will only end in greater heartache?"

Merlin immediately bowed his head in guilt and remembered pain, accepting the reminder.

"Sorry."

A confused knight looked between them, not sure what to say.

"...Should I go get more firewood?"

The dragon now sounded somewhat amused at Lancelot's awkwardness.

"No, that will not be necessary. Even when your present fire goes out, you need not worry about the cold."

Merlin grinned at that.

"What he's trying to say is, that if he ever sits in a snow drift, he can melt it faster than you can say springtime. He radiates heat when he wants to. It's a part of magic of his fire."

Lancelot at last took the hint and walked over to sit beside Merlin, feeling like he was under some strange moving and leathery tent.

"I do some of the strangest things when I travel with you."

Merlin chuckled.

"And the lengths I go to, and the things I endure for Arthur. If the magical community knew exactly what I put up with, I'm sure they'd think I was insane."

Lancelot laughed.

"And I'm sure they'd think all of your allies are insane for following you as you do that. If they told me to stop following you and Arthur to the Isle, I'd tell them to go ahead and try."

Merlin smiled wryly.

"Why? Because you're a knight, and you feel honour-bound?"

"No, not that."

Merlin watched as a slightly sad expression flickered in Lancelot's eyes, sighing when he understood.

"Gwen."

The knight flinched, looking surprised for a moment until he thought better of it. If anyone would know such feelings still clung to him, it was the warlock.

"I made her a vow, to keep Arthur safe."

"And you don't have to worry, because _I'll_ keep him safe."

Lancelot shook his head, smiling slightly at how dense Merlin could sometimes be.

"I made a vow, Merlin, and I will keep it."

It went quiet between the two of them, Kilgharrah wisely keeping out of it even if he could clearly hear every word. Into that pause, Merlin's voice came sympathetic.

"You still think about her."

Lancelot shook his head.

"No."

"Liar."

Merlin's half frown was almost a reprimand, almost but not quiet. Seeing it, Lancelot sighed.

"Arthur's a better man than me... and she's already made it clear that he is the one she loves. I am a man of honour, and I will not come between them."

"I'm sorry." Merlin placed a hand on his arm in support. "I'm sure you'll find someone, someday. It's the same for everyone, we just have to be patient."

Lancelot glanced at him.

"And do _you_ have anyone?"

An unreadable emotion flickered in Merlin's eyes, before he smiled and wagged a finger in reproval.

"Now that's private." He looked away into the darkness, smile fading. "In some ways I know she's still there, but in others I know she'll probably always be out of my reach. Maybe I'll find someone else someday, but even if I do she'll always be the first one I loved. Nothing will ever take that from her."

Lancelot returned the gesture of hand on arm in understanding.

"And if you do, I sure she'll be happy for you. Just as Arthur makes Gwen happy... That is enough for me."

Things went quiet again, comfortable silence falling while the two of them stared into the gradually dying flames of their fire. It was after Lancelot had apparently dozed off that Kilgharrah spoke again, as quietly as his large form could manage.

"Merlin..."

The warlock shifted slightly where he lay, looking up at the wing still stretched out above him.

"I know what you're asking... Arthur rides to the Isle hoping that some of Morgana's allies will be lying in wait for him. He hopes that he will be able to use one of them as the payment to repair the veil."

A single golden eye opened and looked at him, solemn.

"And if there is no one at the Isle?"

Merlin sighed.

"Arthur won't accept anyone but himself as being the sacrifice to heal the rift, but I can't let him do that. It's my destiny to protect him, to keep him alive, and I will take his place if I must... If it is my time to die, then I will accept it without regret."

The dragon bowed his head at that, pained.

"From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now it is there for all to see."

"A lot of what you see, old friend... is what you have taught me."

The dragon laid his head down upon the grass, curled protectively towards the young man sheltered beneath his wing.

"I pray that such an event will not come to pass, for the world would be a very empty place without you."

Unnoticed by either, Lancelot's eyes were open, the knight's expression solemn as he thought about what he'd just heard.

~(-)~

The damp cloth was cool upon her forehead, a tiny frown creasing her expression as she opened her eyes. Two concerned faces looked down at her from either side of the bed, and she blinked in confusion before she realised where she was and what had happened.

Gwen tried to sit up, but was gently pushed flat again by Gaius.

"What happened? Liam and the guards were walking me home, and then..."

Liam took over duty with the cloth, gently dabbing salve onto the bruise forming on her forehead.

"Someone knocked us unconscious, probably with magic to get us and the guards at the same time... One of the guards is dead, the Dorocha got him. The other has been sent to his barracks, since his armour meant he got hurt less than we did. Gaius told him we got hit by a tumbling stack of crates, since we were found close to some. The guard's memory of what happened is too cloudy for him to disagree with it."

Gwen stared at him, then looking to Gaius.

"But who would target us at a time like this?"

Gaius came over with a mug of herbal tea, gesturing now for Liam to help her sit up slowly so she could drink it.

"Who else? No one we know would target Liam or the guards under such circumstances, and there is only one that would target you. Morgana." He steadied her hands when she almost dropped the mug, his gaze solemn. "Cold-blooded murder would draw too much suspicion, better to knock you out and leave you for the Dorocha. No one would have been the wiser, but for Merlin's help."

"Merlin?"

Gaius now had the both of them staring at him, having kept quiet until both were awake.

"Barely a minute or so after the amulets warned me you were both unconscious somewhere, an orb of light appeared and led me to you. It's a spell Merlin has used before, instinctively, long ago when he was still new to Camelot and to incantations. I can only gather that he used scrying to locate you first, and then used the spell so that I could find you. If he had not, you would both likely be dead."

Surprise melted into relief for both of them, Gwen starting to smile.

"And that means he's ok. Whatever happened to him, he's fine now." She sighed, staring down into her cup. "I hope they come home soon. I hate knowing when they've been hurt, and being unable to help them."

Liam winced at that, speaking something both of them seemed to have forgotten.

"If you hate it, then I dread to think what Prince Arthur feels like right now."

~(-)~

The following day began misty, subdued just like the mood of the two riders. Merlin had taken the lead, Lancelot following behind, the latter still troubled by thoughts of the discussion he had overheard last night.

He watched Merlin's back as they rode through the forest, feeling the guilt of his silence until he could remain quiet no longer.

"I... I'd like to apologise."

Merlin glanced back, startled.

"About what?"

"I um... I eavesdropped on what you said to Kilgharrah. Is it true? Will we really have to make a sacrifice at the Isle?"

Merlin's expression darkened, and he bowed his head.

"The burden is mine to bear. It's my duty to protect Arthur and Camelot, with my life if I have to, and I won't turn away from it. If it comes down to it, I'll do what I must. Right now Arthur will still be pinning his hopes on finding some of Morgana's allies there."

"And yet you aren't." Lancelot urged his horse forward, so that he rode beside the warlock. "You ride towards the Isle already believing that you will die."

"What do you want me to say?"

Merlin didn't looked fazed, not surprising given he'd been on the brink of death already during the past few days. Seeing that, Lancelot could not help but be awed by Merlin's resolve.

"I look at you and I wonder about myself. Could I knowingly give my life up for something?"

"You have to have a reason. Something you care about. Something that's more important than anything."

The warlock gave his horse a nudge, sending Bitan ahead at a faster pace, Lancelot once again trailing behind. They road onwards in silence, eventually rising up out of the woodland at the bottom of the valley, to the brow of the hill above where a town was visible in the distance.

Smoke rose from one of the buildings, indicating someone was there, and Lancelot eyed it warily.

"Looks like someone beat us to it."

Merlin also eyed it, reaching into his bag to pull out his brass basin. Balancing it steady enough to scry was a challenge while in the saddle, but he managed it and told it to show him their friends. He then smiled at the image that came.

"It's Arthur and the others. Do you think we can make it before nightfall?"

The knight smiled.

"There's only one way to find out."

He charged ahead, Merlin racing after him. If the knight believed he could win a horse-race against the warlock, then he had no idea how good a rider he was up against.

~(-)~

It was an array of matching grimaces that greeted the moment the long-haired knight removed his boots and socks, Gwaine seeming quiet satisfied with himself as he pulled them off to dry his socks by the fire in the massive vaulted hall.

This town was an old one, dominated by a single thatched wooden hall surrounded by numerous smaller ones. They'd taken refuge in that grand building, settling around the square fire-pit in its centre and seating themselves upon logs they'd placed either side of it.

On one of those logs sat Gwaine, with Leon and Elyan either side of him, and it was the latter who leaned away from the smell that had been exposed.

"Has something _died?_"

Gwaine's smiled faded into bemusement, his tone flat as he threw one of his socks down.

"Why am I always the butt?"

Leon started to get up, Elyan following suit.

"Can't think."

They migrated to sit the other side of the fire with Arthur and Percival, Gwaine pointing.

"Pick on Percival."

The other knight looked a bit put out, Elyan defending him after he spoke.

"Why me?"

"Yeah, he _washes_."

Leon then pointed to something.

"And he doesn't set fire to his socks."

"Ah!"

Gwaine frantically rescued the sock he'd thrown, which had landed close enough to the fire to catch light. He then beat it off the floor to put it out, while the other four men smiled at his expense. They would have laughed, were it not for the sound of a door opening sending Arthur to his feet.

"Quiet."

Everyone grabbed swords and prepared for an attack, standing with their backs to the fire and facing the direction of the sound. It was then that a figure gradually appeared through the gloom of the massive hall, the light from the flames eventually revealing chainmail and a red cloak, before at last the face of the man became possible to see.

It was Lancelot.

Arthur lowered his sword, concern on his face.

"Lancelot. How's Merlin?"

The knight looked solemn, lowering his eyes as if in regret.

"Bad news." Arthur and the others went rigid, until Lancelot relented on the joke and smiled. "...He's still alive."

He stepped aside as the warlock in question came walking out of the gloom, Merlin regarding his friends with a massive grin plastered on his face.

"Merlin!"

Arthur started to laugh, before rushing forward and enveloping Merlin in a hug of relief. He was joined by the others, the warlock trapped in the middle of the massed joyous greeting until he started to go a little red in the face.

"Air please!"

All the knights laughed as they released their hold, giving him space while Arthur still stood there with a hand on his shoulder.

The prince looked happier than any of them.

"So how did you manage it? Two days ago you were dying, and now... Now you look as annoying as ever. Did Kilgharrah help you?"

Merlin continued to grin, shaking his head.

"It wasn't, actually. You know me, I'm so popular with creatures of magic that they go out of their way to help me." He shrugged. "The rift between worlds isn't _all_ bad. It's thanks to it the Villa, water spirits, were able to help me. They healed me that first night after I was hurt, and we rode to catch up with you after that."

The prince remained unspeaking as he listened, then smiling and asking nothing more.

"It's good to see you're all right, Merlin."

His expression then darkened with worry, and the warlock immediately knew what it was about.

"Gwen and Liam are fine. They got knocked unconscious while out in the streets of the upper town. I sent a light to guide Gaius to them. He found them, and they're safe."

Arthur started to frown.

"And how were they knocked out?"

"...I think that's best left until we get back to Camelot. We have more important things to worry about, like fixing the veil."

Merlin had that look on his face, the one that said he knew the prince would explode with anger and worry if he knew. Seeing it, Arthur felt a moment's impulse to throw something, maybe even the warlock himself, until he let out a long sigh and let the matter drop for now. The last thing he needed was to be distracted, especially given what they still had to finish dealing with.

"Tell me as soon as we get back to Camelot. And I want a _full_ report."

Merlin winced again, but still had a smile on his face.

"I will."

The two of them looked at each other in silence, until the prince took hold of his servant by the arm and led him towards the safety of the fire.

"No matter how powerful a sorcerer you are... you're still an idiot."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yup, I had Arthur actually HUG Merlin in relief. He was so close to it in the episode, I was like "For heavens sake just hug him!" Heheheheheehe XD**


	17. The Darkest Hour 'Part 10'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's the last part for this episode! Does anyone here think Arthur should have freaked at the boatman, because it's BLATANTLY obvious the guy is moving the boat with magic. But no, he sits there like he rides in enchanted boats every day. He doesn't even look uncomfortable XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 17: The Darkest Hour ~Part 10~

The knights were asleep now, laid upon the floor about the fire, relaxed as they'd not been during the days of Merlin's absence. Having him there seemed to make the group complete, made it feel safe, even if it was true that the warlock's magic was no use against the Dorocha.

Merlin looked at them and sighed, from where he sat propped against the far side of one of the logs round the fire. Beside him Arthur was propped against the opposite side, almost like the two sides of a coin they were often described as being.

He watched him, watched Arthur, and the solemn expression on his face. He knew that the prince was now beginning to think about what would happen if there was no one at the Isle.

"It's going to be fine. Everything will be all right."

"I'm just tired."

Merlin continued to watch him, knowing the truth.

"If there is no one at the Isle, no ally of Morgana's that we can use... You mustn't sacrifice yourself. You're too important."

Arthur regarded him, solemn.

"I have to save my people."

"And you also have a destiny to fulfil." Merlin placed a hand on Arthur's arm. "If you fail in that destiny, then the people of Camelot and Albion will suffer far worse darkness than what they endure now, and there will be no escape for them... I will take your place."

The prince stiffened and stared at him, about to raise his voice until he remembered that the others were asleep.

"_You_ have a destiny as well, just as important."

Merlin bowed his head.

"My destiny is to protect you, Arthur, so that you can become king. It I have to die to do that, I will. I've been on death's edge three times already for you, even if one of those I wasn't actually dying. I'm not afraid to do that again."

"Merlin-"

The warlock interrupted him.

"Kilgharrah doesn't like it either, but as my friend he accepts that the choice and duty are mine. I'm asking you to do the same, Arthur." He smiled. "What is the life of a servant, compared to the life of a prince? ...Besides, we don't know yet if there won't be anyone there."

Arthur was frowning at him, clearly unhappy and willing to voice it.

"You've never been just a servant, Merlin, even before I knew you had magic. I still need you at my side."

"But if _you_ die, you won't have a side for me to be at." Merlin smiled sadly, placing his hand on the prince's shoulder. "Go to sleep, Arthur... _Swefe nu._"

Arthur went limp under the effect of the spell, Merlin gently laying him flat before sighing into the emptiness of the massive hall. When it came down to it, there was nothing Arthur could do to stop him if he'd made up his mind. The prince would just have to accept it.

~(-)~

They travelled in silence the following day, the sun rising towards zenith and yet the mist growing more dense as time passed instead of thinning as it should. Merlin, who recognised the terrain, now took the lead while the rest walked behind. Of all of them, he was the only one who had come here on foot before now. Arthur had briefly visited with him and Kilgharrah, but that was by air. From the ground, everything looked different.

He rode along the narrow trail through the trees and mist, keeping his pace slow enough for those who had left their horses the other side of the White Mountains, eventually emerging at the top of a slope above a crude wooden pier.

Arthur looked out across the lake, to the island with its spires and towers of crumbling castle, everything cloaked in mist.

"The Isle of the Blessed."

Merlin now dismounted, leading his horse down the slope. When he reached the bottom he paused in surprise at seeing the old man waiting there, as well as at the sight of the boat much larger than the one usually here.

"Who are you?"

The boatman inclined his head, even as he eyed the knight's warily.

"I am the boatman, here to ferry pilgrims during the days of the Festival of the Dead. You wish to go to the Isle?" Merlin nodded, and the old man held out his hand. "Then I will require payment."

Glances passed among the knights; they hadn't brought any money with them for this quest. Merlin, however, wasn't fazed, leaning forward to whisper in the boatman's ear.

"You would deny passage to the Isle for one who Mirrors Life and Death, and his allies? You would deny me my right to repair that which has been sundered, for something so fleeing as coin?"

The boatman looked shocked and a little frightened, hastily bowing and gesturing to the boat.

"My apologies, High Priest. I would be honoured to assist you."

Merlin didn't bother to correct the man that he wasn't a High Priest. The poor fellow would probably have been even _more_ scared, if he'd known it was actually Emrys who stood before him.

He sat himself in the back of the boat, the prince and the five knights seating themselves in pairs in front of him. The boatman sat at the very front, raising a hand and gesturing across the water as he murmured a spell.

The boat set into motion across the water, all of them in silence even as at the rear Merlin sighed softly under his breath. The Isle was a convergence of many ley lines. Even if the rift was here, even if the Dorocha came, this was one place his magic could never be blocked from his grasp. The Isle welcomed him, and he returned that silent greeting even as he remembered the terrible and tragic things he'd experienced here.

When they reached the canals that wove through the outer parts of the castle, the boatman spoke.

"On Samhain's eve I ferried two women, sisters, to this place. Not long later, only one returned, the one with hair as midnight and her face marked with fear. If it was of what she'd unleashed, or something else, I do not know. Had I been aware of the pair planned, I would not have ferried them here. Even the High Priests would tear the veil only in gravest ritual, and only for a single night. This horror cannot continue."

Merlin murmured from the back of the boat, watching as it slowed to a stop beside an archway.

"I know, and that's why we're here. The Spirits of the Dead should not be used for vengeance."

He got up and stepped out of the boat, glancing up when a reptilian snarl overhead revealed the presence of wyverns at the Isle. Merlin ignored them and led the way, the others following him as he walked towards the terrible wrongness he could sense here.

The serenity of the Isle had been sundered, and to his magic it felt like a violation. To know that Morgana had sacrificed Morgause to do this brought no comfort. Morgana may have lost her cherished sister, but Camelot had lost far more.

They continued onwards, stopping only when more shrieking above preluded a pair of wyverns swooping down at them, everyone except Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin drawing swords to prepare for attack.

"Get your backs to the walls!"

Merlin ignored Lancelot's shout, sighing and looking up at the wyverns to let loose a shout of his own.

"_S'ethende' apokhorein nun epello!_"

The two magical reptiles ceased in their dive, hovering there a moment before flying away. Into the silence that followed, Gwaine looked at the four knights who had panicked.

"What? Wyverns are the distant cousins of the Dragons. Didn't you know Merlin could do that?"

Silence reigned again, Arthur answering for them as he and Merlin set off again.

"Apparently not." He glanced back at them when they entered the next passage, a dark shadowy tear visible in the chamber ahead. "Percival, Leon, Elyan, stay here and guard our backs."

The three knights nodded, taking up positions behind cover while the remaining four of the group proceeded onwards.

The chamber they reached was massive, as large as the thatched hall they had slept in last night. But unlike that place, here the ceiling was open to the sky, the room containing nothing but the tear, a stone altar, and a scattering of fallen rubble.

They slowly approached the altar and the rift just beyond it, eyes searching their surroundings until Gwaine murmured quietly.

"I thought we were supposed to be ambushed. There's no one here."

Arthur didn't answer, instead picking up his stride to get ahead of Merlin, even as the old figure of the Cailleach emerged from the tear to stand before them.

"It is not often we have visitors."

Arthur ceased his walk forward, scowling at her for her lack of care for the situation.

"Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds."

Her tone held a note of anger for his tone.

"It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?"

Merlin glared at her now.

"Because innocent people are dying."

She laughed, not caring in the slightest.

"Indeed." That was all it took to set Gwaine off, the knight charging at her with a cry of rage only to be flung backwards by a blast of the gatekeeper's magic. "Is this the best you can do?"

Arthur spared him a glance as he lay there groaning and trying to regain his bearings, before he faced the Cailleach again.

"I know what you want."

She smiled.

"Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?"

Arthur started to walk towards her, Merlin cursing under his breath at the prince's stupidity before holding a hand out towards him.

"_Forb fleoghe!_"

Arthur was yanked backwards and thrown to the floor, left as stunned and disoriented as Gwaine while Merlin strode forward to take his place.

He and the Cailleach came to stand either side of the altar, the old woman regarding him with amusement.

"So, Emrys... You choose to challenge me after all. Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?"

Merlin stared back at her, unwavering.

"It is my destiny."

"Perhaps." Her eyes lost their look of amusement, a flicker of the sadness he'd see in his vision of her, returning to them. "But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys, even if you want it to be."

He regarded her in confusion, the Cailleach turning her head look at the rift and Merlin following suit.

Unseen by him, while he'd been distracted by his talk with her, Lancelot had silently walked past behind him. The knight now smiled at him from in front of the tear, holding out a hand to drop something to the ground before he turned and walked into it.

The amulet clattered to the stone like the death toll of a bell, Merlin taking a step towards him and reaching out helplessly when the knight disappeared into the darkness.

"No!_ No!_"

The tear roared and then vanished, the Cailleach with it, Merlin rushing to where it had been before dropping to his knees upon the ground.

He picked up Lancelot's amulet, cradling it in his hands as tears fell from his eyes, screaming out in denial again loud enough to bring those who had guarded the passage rushing into the chamber.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw Merlin bowed sobbing over whatever it was he held, Arthur and Gwaine now slowly getting back to their feet.

It was Arthur who spoke first, looking around in confusion when he saw the rift was gone, then letting out a breath of relief when he realised Merlin was still alive... And then he noticed the warlock was crying, and that someone else was missing.

"Where's Lancelot?"

Merlin rose to his feet, turning to face them with the amulet held for them to see, tears still falling from his eyes.

"He's gone... He took my place before I could stop him."

~(-)~

The return to Camelot was a grim one, even if now freed of the need to defend against the Dorocha, it took only a fraction of the time to make the journey. The cheers of the people in the city, when their prince and the knights returned, fell on deaf ears and upon men who did not smile at the welcome. Their hearts were heavy with the loss of one of their number, the Brotherhood had lost a man who could never be replaced.

Where seven men and horses had left, one of those mounts now returned riderless. The sole white gelding bore only Lancelot's cloak and sword, which he had left behind just as he had his amulet. From the entrance above the castle steps, Gwen hurried down to welcome them home. But their expressions of sorrow brought her to a halt, before her eyes told her who was missing and she collapsed into grief and sorrow.

Gaius and Liam took charge of her after that, while Arthur and the others proceeded to the Council Chambers to address the court. The prince and the knights showed none of the tears they had already shed. They stood strong here in public, their grieving already having been done in private.

"I want to pay tribute to Sir Lancelot. We owe him a great debt. But it is not his deed we will never forget... It is his courage, his compassion, his unselfish heart. He was the most noble knight I will ever know. He gave his life for all of us."

Those words stayed with them all in the funeral that followed. The Knights of Camelot and the Castle Guard stood arrayed in formation around a pyre built in the central courtyard. It was with great reverence and sorrow that Arthur placed Lancelot's cloak and shield upon that pile, before accepting the torch from the warlock beside him and tossing forth to set the pyre ablaze.

They all watched as the flames rose higher, as the scarlet cloak's edges began to burn and wisps of smoke drift from it above the silver steel of the sword. That was when a tearful Gwen finally came forward from where she'd stood, coming to a stop beside Arthur who took her hand in his.

Holding back a sob, she spoke then of the regret burdening her heart.

"He didn't sacrifice himself for Camelot... I asked him to look after you, and he promised me with his life." She paused, choking back her rising pain. "He was true to his word."

Arthur wanted nothing more than to hold her close and comfort her, but in such a public place that was impossible. It was Merlin who stepped forward and placed his arm around her, letting Gwen sob into his shoulder as the gathered men began to file away and return to their duties.

Soon even he was forced to return to work, leaving only Gwen stood in the courtyard watching the pyre burn. He would dwell in his own pain later, but right now he would go inform the king of the events that had happened. Whether or not Uther would respond with regret for the death of a commoner knight, he didn't know. But he owed it to Lancelot to at least make sure the king heard of his sacrifice from him.

But while Camelot grieved for Lancelot, and gave praise for his saving them from the Dorocha, one man had ridden out as soon as the funeral was over... Out into the woods to the home of the sorceress who dwelt there.

And she was _not_ happy at the news.

Morgana's shriek of rage filled the tiny hut, Agravaine keeping his distance from her but still trying to calm her.

"Arthur was lucky."

"And _Guinevere?_"

"It was only by chance that Gaius found her."

She turned and faced him, fear lacing her fury.

"No, you're wrong. We were not thwarted by luck, it was _Emrys!_"

Agravaine frowned.

"Emrys?"

She took a deep breath, gritting her teeth as she explained that which she had not told him fully before.

"The Cailleach warned me about him. She said he was my destiny and my doom." She raised her head, trembling with emotion. "It was he who thwarted us, I'm sure of it."

Agravaine came closer, expression dark.

"So what is to be done?"

Morgana looked to the distance, thinking, her eyes then coming to rest on his.

"As long as he exists, I will never gain what is rightfully mine... You must help me find this 'Emrys' and destroy him."

~(-)~

Fingers rattled on the tabletop, their owner staring into nothing as he thought. Night had fallen, and Arthur had gone to bed in a foul mood after learning Gwen and Liam had been attacked almost certainly by Morgana. He hadn't taken it out on his servant, but the warlock knew it would be a few days before the prince calmed down after everything that had happened.

Merlin sighed, not moving from the small table in his room. The book of mythical lore that rested there had lost interest for him. Maybe he would read it tomorrow, but right now he couldn't bring himself to concentrate on it... Not while his mind still lingered over the memory of Lancelot's smile before he'd stepped into death and oblivion.

Outside in the main room, the sound came of the outer door opening, Merlin only turning his head when he heard the voice of Agravaine addressing the physician.

"Gaius."

"How can I be of assistance?"

In the outer room, the nobleman approached Gaius casually. There was certainly no trace of whatever might truly be going through his mind as he spoke.

"You're a man of great knowledge and wisdom."

Gaius scoffed.

"Knowledge, perhaps."

Merlin quietly moved to his door, peering around the edge of it to watch. Something about this just didn't feel right, and Agravaine's words a moment later confirmed it.

"Have you ever come across mention of a sorcerer called 'Emrys'?"

It took all of Merlin's control not to choke at that, Gaius doing a much better job of not reacting at all. Indeed, the physician simply looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook his head.

"No, it doesn't sound familiar."

Agravaine smiled his thanks.

"Well, if you do hear mention of the name."

Gaius nodded.

"I'll be sure to tell you."

"It will not go unrewarded."

He watched as the nobleman left, flipping open the silence book on his table as soon as Agravaine was gone and Merlin came down out of his room, the warlock's eyes narrowed.

"Interesting question coming from a nobleman supposed to have no connections to magic."

Gaius turned to him, solemn.

"Only one person could have heard that name... Morgana. Her powers are growing. She too must have seen the Cailleach. We suspected that Arthur's uncle was not as virtuous as he seemed. He too has every reason to despise Uther after the death of his sister, Ygraine."

Merlin was still looking to the door where Agravaine had been, frowning.

"Well I wanted to know if he was up to something. I guess now I know."

"Are you going to tell Arthur?"

Merlin shook his head.

"There are other ways that he might have chanced across the name. As much as _I_ believe it was Morgana who told it to him, I don't have proof. We'll treat this like Trusted Retainers, and keep an eye on him until we have something more solid to go to Arthur with."

The physician nodded, but even so his tone remained warning.

"You were right to fear that Morgana's knowledge of you would be a threat, if now she has begun to search for you by that name. Your vision of the threat and your spell over her have saved you for now, but we must make sure she never relearns the truth. She must never find out again, just who you really are."

Merlin clenched his hands at the thought, and turned to go back into his room. The book of lore on his table was then replaced with his spellbook, as he sat down to study and prepare. He could not dwell on his grief for Lancelot. He would not waste the time and life the knight had given him.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man, I cried more while writing Lancelot's death and funeral than I did when I saw the episode. I'd already figured out what would happen, so seeing it was no surprise and I didn't cry at all. But putting it down in words... (sniffles) I suppose for me it was the way he'd taken off his amulet and dropped it that set me off.**


	18. A Gift of Responsibility 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Tada! Yes, two chapters in one day, although actually I wrote most of this last week since I knew trying to do eight chapters in seven days this week would be a pain. So here it is, the first sub-ep of Season 4! Prepare for intrigue and cuteness! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 18: A Gift of Responsibility ~Part 1~

The guard glancing into the room to look for the prince saw nothing out of the ordinary with what he saw. No one entering would find the scene in the least strange. Many items were laid out across the table in the main side of the joint rooms, such as cloths, a bottle of polishing oil, and the oil used to treat leather straps so that they wouldn't crack and break. Indeed, even the bowl of water wasn't unusual, not when the servant sat at the table was scrubbing away at and cleaning all those pieces of armour.

Merlin's eyes flicked up to watch the door close, shaking his head a little and turning his attention back to the bowl of water. It had been a week since their return, a week since Camelot had bid farewell the the knight called Lancelot. While all within the kingdom knew of his sacrifice, only the Brotherhood knew what had truly happened and why.

Gwen may have been correct in that the promise she'd asked of Lancelot was what gave him the will to act, but he'd not done it only because of that. As much as he'd promised her that he would keep Arthur safe, his smile in that last moment had told Merlin he'd also chosen to do it to keep _him_ safe. The knight had refused to allow him to sacrifice himself, much as Merlin had refused to allow Arthur to do that.

In the time since, he'd been watching Agravaine every chance he had since that night he'd asked Gaius about 'Emrys', and it had been decidedly tricky to do it without letting on to Arthur that his best friend was spying on his uncle. It didn't help that watching the nobleman had been incredibly boring; Agravaine's daily routine was utterly tedious and nigh to exactly the same every day. But today... today he'd done something different, and Merlin was determined not to miss anything.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Agravaine rode through the woods around Camelot, along a trail that was _not_ among those frequented by nobles going riding for leisure. In fact, it was barely a trail at all, and that made it quite likely that no one went that way except him.

Which begged the question of where he was going, and why.

Merlin frowned at that thought, still working on the armour, still watching, until it seemed that maybe the man really had just gone out for a ride. But then Agravaine had dismounted and tied his horse to a tree, proceeding down a narrow gully and turning towards a small cave. One that a moment later Merlin realised _wasn't_ a rock formation, but rather a hut built among stones and covered over with living moss and ferns to hide it.

"_Ic underhlystan seo gesiddhnes._"

The silent image he'd been viewing came alive with sound, as he then opened the silence book he'd put under his chair and set it on the table at the correct page, ensuring no one coming in the door would hear the sounds coming from the bowl. The birdsong of the woods that emerged was truly as beautiful as always, but it wasn't what he'd done this to hear.

It was time to find out what Arthur's uncle was really up to.

~(-)~

The birdsong outside fell on indifferent ears, the crackle of the fire a disregarded murmur in the background. Cold blue eyes looked past its flickering light, while their owner continued to think darkly and in fear of the threat hanging over her, a threat whose aged face she had seen in a dream.

Morgana didn't move from her chair, in fact she'd done little but muse over these past few days. What point was there in acting against Camelot right now? What point when the sorcerer who stood between her and her crown remained illusive and still very much alive.

"My Lady?"

The door of the hut opened but she did not move, only her eyes turning to look at the man who entered.

"What is it, Agravaine? You can't tell me you've managed to find news of Emrys already. If he were so easy to find, I'd have learnt of him long before the Cailleach told me of him."

The nobleman hesitated at the bluntness of her words, bowing a little in acknowledgement of her statement.

"I merely came to inform you that I've taken steps to try find information within Camelot. I've got the two best scholars in Camelot working on it. Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth believes I've asked him to check the archives out of curiosity for a rumour I've heard. Gaius believes I have asked him keep a ear open for mention of for much the same reason."

Morgana went still.

"Gaius? You asked _Gaius?_" She rose sharply to her feet, furious. "Are you a complete _fool?_"

Agravaine backed up a step, puzzled.

"But he is the Court Physician. He has researched such matters for the king often in the past. He didn't seem surprised in the least to be asked to do so again."

She strode up to him, seizing him by the front of his tunic in her anger.

"_You idiot!_ Gaius is the _last_ person you should have asked!"

Agravaine still looked confused.

"But why? He is just a physician."

"I though you knew that-" She stopped, letting go of his clothing and turning away. "Wait... I didn't tell you. When I sought out your allegiance after you arrived in Camelot, I never thought to... How could I have not _remembered_ to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

She faced him again, Agravaine now looking utterly confused, and she felt little better as she inwardly reprimanded herself. She'd grown too used to having allies who already knew this. Her sister, Cenrid, both had known of what lay inside Camelot's walls, even if only the former knew the whole of it.

"Uther would be even more broken than he already is if he knew this, that _both_ of his children support the return of magic. Arthur no more believes in the laws banning sorcery than I do."

Agravaine stared at her.

"The prince supports magic?"

Morgana regarded him with disdain for her brother.

"He does, and his little pet sorcerer scurries around the castle spying for him. He along with all the prince's other like-minded allies."

The nobleman began to understand the implications.

"Are you saying that Gaius?"

She nodded, starting to pace.

"Yes, the dear Court Physician is one of two sorcerers that serve the prince, along with five of the Knights of Camelot, although one of those allies is now dead. Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine, and Sir Percival; all of them believe as the prince does and keep his secrets. Of his other allies, Gaius and his apprentice, Liam, are certainly involved, as is likely Gwen. But they aren't the ones you need to be wary of. None of them are the prince's main spy."

"Then who is?"

Morgana resumed her seat by the fire, eyes dark with hate for the man in question.

"The prince's manservant, Merlin." The nobleman looked incredulous, the sorceress understanding his disbelief. "Do not be fooled by his outward appearance, or by his seemingly clumsy and idiotic manner. He's dangerous, and you'd do well to be wary of him. If Gaius has ever heard of Emrys, then you asking about him will have set the warning bells ringing for he and that brat. I doubt they'd go to Arthur without real proof, but they _will_ be watching you to _get_ that proof. That is why you were a fool to approach him."

Agravaine was still staring, still finding all this hard to believe.

"_Merlin_ is a sorcerer? The _prince's_ sorcerer?"

Morgana now looked at least mildly if darkly amused at his persistent difficulty in accepting it. She'd felt that way once before herself.

"I know, it's ridiculous, but it's true. He's a warlock of some considerable talent. What he lacks in physical aptitude, he makes up for in magical skill. However, even as impressive a thorn in my side as he's been all these years, I at least know now why he's been far more lucky than he should have been."

Agravaine seated himself the other side of the fire.

"You believe he is Emrys?"

Morgana exploded into splutters, ones that quickly became laughter.

"_Merlin? Emrys? No!_" She shook her head. "I have seen Emrys in a dream, and he is an aged sorcerer who is older perhaps even than Gaius. No, what I believe is that Emrys has been _using _Merlin to hide his own activities. He allows Merlin to use his magic against threats to Camelot, letting him believe he does those things on his own, and then helps him along from behind the scenes. Only once has he ever shown himself in the city, and that was at a time when truly Merlin could do nothing himself."

"And when was that?"

Morgana's eyes darkened at the memory.

"I framed Gwen as having enchanted Arthur into falling in love with her. She was set to be burned at the stake, until Arthur caught an old sorcerer planting an identical poultice under his pillow. That old man _let_ them catch him, and claimed he'd enchanted both the prince _and_ Gwen. She was freed, and the following morning, as he was being led to the pyre, the old man escaped with as much ease as disappearing into thin air."

She frowned. "He taunted me, that night. Speaking into my mind with his magic... He claimed that he'd gone to such lengths to protect Gwen, simply because I'd been willing to go so far to get her killed. He said it was proof that Gwen was important enough to protect."

Agravaine leaned forward, clasping his hands before him.

"Do you want me to get rid of Merlin? If he's a sorcerer, I'm sure I can arrange for him to be exposed."

"No." Morgana shook her head. "You'd be wasting your time. Merlin has Uther under enchantment not to believe he is a sorcerer, and Arthur will hardly believe any 'evidence' since he already knows what his servant is. Any accusations would be quickly swept aside. The same can be said for Gaius. His connections and good history with the court and Arthur, mean that accusing him would be pointless."

"But if Emrys is using Merlin to hide his actions-"

Morgana smiled slyly, interrupting to explain the plan that the nobleman had failed to perceive.

"Which is why we will continue to let him do so. So long as Merlin is there for him to hide behind, he will be less wary of discovery than if he were forced to act without that concealment. We will leave Merlin be, and let him become the bait that lures Emrys into the open."

~(-)~

Merlin sighed to himself as he blew out the last of the candles in Arthur's room, heading to the door and pausing there to look towards where the prince lay. Arthur was already asleep, proving just how tired he'd been. He'd really worn himself out with all that had happened, and Merlin didn't doubt that Arthur would continue to scold him about scaring him at Daelbeth for several days to come, even if he'd calmed down now about the possible attack on Gwen by Morgana.

He closed the door, thinking about that night. About seeing that Dorocha coming at the pair of them, and about how he'd pulled Arthur back and taken his place in the path of danger... And then that last moment, when the Dorocha had touched him and his soul had seemed to turn to ice, with only a small flame of power deep down inside him keeping him alive.

Merlin shivered in memory. He should have died that night; all previous known instances of people being touched by the Dorocha said he should have died. So how many times had it been now, that previous rules about magic just didn't seem to apply to him?

He made his way back to Gaius' chambers, pushing those thoughts aside as being pointless to debate with himself. More important to think about right now was what he'd eavesdropped on this afternoon. It was something he'd need to discuss with his mentor.

"You look rather thoughtful."

Gaius smiled at Merlin when the young warlock entered his chambers, gesturing to the simple supper he'd laid out for the both of them.

Merlin returned that smile as he seated himself, sighing.

"Close calls with death always make me think. But that's not what's on my mind."

Gaius frowned a little in concern.

"Care to tell me about it?"

Merlin pulled a piece off his chunk of bread, chewing and swallowing it before answering.

"I've confirmed Agravaine is in league with Morgana. I've been watching him with scrying every chance I've had. Today it paid off."

Gaius leaned closer.

"He went to see her?"

Merlin nodded, swallowing another mouthful.

"He did, and it was an interesting conversation. Seems Morgana didn't enlist him until _after_ he'd already arrived in Camelot, so he may well have come here originally to support Arthur. But now, she's got him scared and wrapped around her finger from what I can tell, but at least the timing of her contacting him paid off for us."

The physician's attention was utterly his now. Questions were written in every line of his posture.

"How so?"

Merlin smiled.

"Seems I hit her with my spell after Agravaine had come to Camelot, but _before_ she'd sought him out. She forgot completely to warn him about me, and that Arthur supported magic. It's why he slipped up and came to you to ask you about 'Emrys'... She chewed him out for it when he told her he'd asked you. Said that he'd made himself seem suspicious."

Gaius inclined his head at that point.

"Well, he did. You wouldn't have invested time and magic in such a close watch on him without something more solid than your original wariness of him." He frowned. "But don't take this lightly, Merlin. If she's explained it now, then Agravaine knows about us. He knows that you're a sorcerer. What if Morgana connects you as being Emrys again?"

Merlin actually began to chuckle at that point.

"Oh, that's why I'm not bothered that she told him. She's had a dream of 'Emrys', a dream of an old man rebuking her for her actions. She thinks that 'Merlin the far too lucky sorcerer', has been lucky all this time because 'Emrys' has been using him to cover his own actions. Backing me up from behind the scenes." His chuckles continued along with his grin. "The irony is, that 'Emrys' really does hide his actions behind 'Merlin'. Don't you see, she thinks that Emrys and me are two completely separate people. It's _perfect._"

This time he took a big bite out of his food in satisfaction, chewing away on it while Gaius stared. The old man looked like he wanted to yell at him for being foolish, except when the details of Merlin's explanation had sunk in he had to admit there was only one thing disadvantageous about it.

"But, Merlin, Agravaine still knows about you being a sorcerer. He could expose you, get you arrested."

"No he won't, because Morgana has told him it will be a waste of time." Merlin set his hands on the table. "She thinks I've still got Uther enchanted, and Arthur is on my side anyway. She's warned Agravaine off of doing anything to give us evidence to go to Arthur with. Their main plan to find Emrys, is to leave me be so that he can continue 'acting to help me' and using me as cover. They figure if they do that, _he'll _be less wary of being discovered than he would be without it. They think it will make it _easier_."

Gaius sighed as Merlin finished, shaking his head.

"Then they have truly made things even harder for themselves, but I suppose it does remain a fact that it's to our advantage. Have you told Arthur?"

Merlin's smile vanished, and he slowly started to shake his head.

"No, I haven't. And before you berate me, I do have a good reason."

Gaius, who had been about to do just that, settled back into his seat.

"What reason?"

"I gave Morgana a chance to turn back to the light. I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't give the same chance to Agravaine." Merlin sighed. "He's Arthur's _uncle_, Gaius. Ygraine, his mother, is dead. Uther, his father, has had his will completely broken by Morgana's betrayal. Morgana, his sister, wants his head on a pike and is bent on revenge, and Agravaine... His uncle could really have come here at first to provide support to Arthur, until Morgana got her grip on him. If that's true, then for Arthur's sake I want to try pull him back from her."

Gaius was still frowning, but his expression had softened somewhat. Only Merlin could so steadfastly set himself to try save someone who might already be lost. It was the same mentality that had made him spend so long trying to turn Morgana back to the light.

"Fine, but don't try for too long. You may hurt Arthur more than it would if you told him now, if you wait until Agravaine does something truly terrible to him."

Merlin bowed his head.

"I don't intend to wait that long, but I want to at least make a start on Agravaine before I say anything to Arthur."

Gaius braced his arms on the table now, solemn.

"And what do you intend to do?"

His ward winced a little.

"Well, if Morgana reeled him in with the promise of getting back at Uther for Ygraine's death, she's keeping him there with fear now. Agravaine is clearly more scared of than respectful of her, so I need to give him a choice."

Gaius could see where this was going.

"And that choice would be?"

Merlin looked sombre.

"Who is he scared of more? The lone Morgana and whatever random allies she may gain in time to come... Or Arthur and his strong alliance of knights and sorcerers, an alliance he believes is being backed behind the scenes by a sorcerer that Morgana is actually afraid of... The question of if revenge against his broken brother-in-law, is worth destroying his sister's son at the orders of a woman he himself doesn't even share a blood relation to."

Gaius regarded him sternly.

"Merlin, you're not going to do to him what you did to King Alined, are you?"

The young warlock raised his hands in defence, shaking his head vehemently.

"No! Nothing that bad." He lowered his hands, solemn. "He knows that we likely suspect him now, so all I'm going to do is make him nervous... Because if I make him nervous, he's more likely to _think_ for himself instead of following Morgana blindly. I won't hurt him, I won't hurt Arthur's uncle, not unless he creates a situation where I can't avoid it."

Gaius reached across the table, patting Merlin on the arm.

"You've a good heart, Merlin. If there's a chance that Agravaine can be saved from this path, I'm sure you'll be the one to find it. Now finish your supper, before it gets cold."

They resumed their meal, remaining in companionable silence now until both of them were almost done. That was when Merlin suddenly twitched and groaned, the physician raising his eyebrows.

"What is it?"

Merlin regarded his mentor with a sigh, rising to his feet.

"Kilgharrah just called me. He wants me to go out to the clearing and 'consult' me about something. Don't wait up. I'll go straight to bed as soon as I get back."

Gaius stood up as well, looking concerned.

"Do you think he's seen a threat to Camelot?"

"Not likely." Merlin turned and headed for the door, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "He sounded exasperated about something. Maybe he has an itch that he can't reach, and needs me to scratch it for him."

He closed the door, taking the tower steps all the way to the ground floor. Getting out of the city was such a casual routine now, he barely had to think about it. But if getting out of the city had been casual, then trudging to the meadow in the dark was _tedious_. After all, he was just as tired as Arthur was, and right now he was losing out on sleep by being here.

When he arrived at the clearing he found Kilgharrah had laid himself down in the shadows at the meadow's edge, and there was the strangest noise echoing from where he was. It was like a high-pitched snarling squeal, and from the way the dragon kept twitching his front legs, it appeared he had something trapped within the enclosed space between his clasped talons before him.

He raised his head when Merlin came into view, sounding a little relieved.

"Ah, there you are. I have something for you."

Merlin started to frown warily, coming closer.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Allow me to show you."

The squeals were louder now, interspersed with hissing as something scrabbled within the encirclement of Kilgharrah's claws. To show what it was, he simply moved his paws apart, letting a little blue-grey scaly bundle loose.

It was an infant wyvern, barely larger than a medium-sized dog and with almost no teeth. It clearly wasn't impressed by the company of its larger cousin, because the moment he released it, it tried to scrambled away. Hissing and squealing every time he gently took hold of it and returned it to the ground between his forelegs.

Merlin started to shake his head.

"Oh no. No no no."

This _had _to be a joke...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: BABY WYVERN! I told you guys, those of you that read A Question of Giftwrap, that I'd see if I could fit a baby wyvern in somewhere since that fic was Alternate Universe XD**

**Oh, and does anyone love as much as I do, the delicious irony of Morgana believing Merlin and Emrys are ****separate**** people? And that Emrys is hiding his assistance behind Merlin? Hehehehehe!**


	19. A Gift of Responsibility 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: All hail the cuteness that is baby animals. They are impossible to resist :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 19: A Gift of Responsibility ~Part 2~

Merlin just stared at the wyvern, wondering what could _possibly_ be going through the dragon's mind to make him even _think_ he'd consider taking charge of it. Shaking his head, he pointed to it firmly, irritated at being called out here for this.

"Forget it, I don't have time for that thing. Why can't _you_ look after it?"

Kilgharrah glanced at him, then forced to grab the kit again before it got far enough away from him that he'd have to chase it.

"Her family were among the wyverns you saw at the Isle of the Blessed. With all that had happened there, this little one's parents fled to quieter territory and left her behind as the smallest of their litter of three, as wyverns are oft to do when disturbed. I heard her cries of distress after following you and your companions there, and under the circumstances saw no harm in trying to take care of her myself." He sighed. "However, she simply will not accept it."

Merlin stared at both him and the still trying-to-escape wyvern kit.

"So how am I supposed to do any better?"

To answer, Kilgharrah picked the kit up by the loose skin just above her wings and dumped her in front of him. She then promptly spun round and hissed at the dragon, backing up and bumping into Merlin's booted feet. She then spun round again, about to hiss at him... before she suddenly tilted her head and dolefully blinked up at him, then ducking behind him and hissing at Kilgharrah again.

Merlin watched all of this with a sinking feeling

"Let me guess... This is a Dragonlord thing."

Kilgharrah regarded the young Dragonlord with amusement.

"While her kind have only the simplest minds, able to be trained as one might a horse or a dog, she can sense that you are kin to her."

Merlin looked up at him in entreaty.

"Then surely she can sense that _you _are kin as well."

Kilgharrah raised a draconic eyebrow and stared right back.

"That may be, but the fact remains that you are _smaller_ than I am."

Merlin's expression became flat, barely able to believe what he was hearing.

"She won't stay with you because your size scares her."

"Correct."

He wanted to pace, but was stopped when his attempt to step away from the young wyvern was met by a little wail of protest.

"But how am I supposed to feed her? And where will I keep her? I can't steal food from the kitchens, I'd be caught in less that a week."

Kilgharrah sat himself up, his tone reasonable.

"I will leave regular food for her in my old prison. As for where to keep her, any room in the castle that you know no one else will enter will suffice so long as it is large enough." He chuckled. "You can use your magic to clean up whatever 'mess' results."

Merlin looked up at him, after glancing down at the little pair of garnet-coloured eyes watching from the region of his own knees.

"Is there really no one else who can do this?"

Kilgharrah shook his head.

"She is too young to fend for herself. If you do not take her into your care, she will certainly die. Think not only of the difficulties of this, but also of the benefits. A Dragonlord-reared wyvern can be made tame towards your allies and aggressive towards your foes. As a creature of magic, most mundane weapons will struggle to harm her, and lesser sorcerers will hesitate to attempt to face her. Wyverns were a popular companion of the Dragonlords before the Purge."

Merlin frowned a little.

"What are you getting at?"

The dragon sighed.

"It remains a fact that I am rather _large_, Merlin, and that limits me as to how much I can aid you. Even at her full adult size, she will able to move comfortably within any part of the castle. Give her reign over the lowest and least protected areas of the it, and you will gain a valuable guardian. And when time comes that Arthur is king and magic has returned, I can imagine that having her guarding him in the throne room during state visits will make _quite_ the impression."

"You're deliberately suggesting all this to make sure I'll take her."

Kilgharrah smiled at those words.

"And has it worked? You must also remember that it is the events that _you_ took part in at the Isle, that has led to her being abandoned in the first place."

Merlin let out a muted groan of defeat. He couldn't exactly argue with that.

"...Fine, I'll raise her." He looked down at the wyvern and held his arms out to her. "_Cume, lytling._"

Immediate to the prompting, she crawled up into his arms and he marvelled to himself how light she felt given her size. Meanwhile, Kilgharrah took note of the way the kit was now snuggling against her new guardian's chest.

"You make a rather sweet pair, if I do say so myself."

Merlin glared at him, exasperated by the joke.

"Quit teasing me when I'm doing you a favour. How fast will she grow?"

Kilgharrah seemed unmoved by the reprimanding tone Merlin had used.

"She'll reach her full size in another year and a half, but will attain her adolescent state within about another six months. That is, she'll be a hand-span shorter at the shoulder than an adult female, and about two feet shorter in length."

Merlin winced.

"So still _big_." He paused, taking a moment to consider what he was now holding. "Um, could you drop the both of us off in the cave. I don't think I'm going to be able to sneak her in through the gates and the castle. Not without using far more magic than I'd like to. I know just where I can keep her where she won't be found by anyone I can't have seeing her."

Kilgharrah smiled, even as he lowered himself again so that Merlin could climb onto his shoulders.

"And have you thought of a name for her?"

Ignoring the wyvern kit's protests at being taking towards the big, scary dragon that had been _trying_ to look after her, Merlin answered once he was settled into place ready for take off.

"Well if I'm keeping her as my new faithful _pet_, I'll follow your suggestion and train her to be a castle guardian. So that's what I'll call her, Faithful Protection... Geleaffriou.

It turned out to be incredibly easy to carry Geleaffriou from Kilgharrah's old prison, and up through the handful of levels between there and where the workroom was. It was even easier to quickly empty one of his storage crates in there, and throw into it one of the cushions he'd kept to pad the chair at the desk when he'd been sat at it for too long.

The little wyvern blinked at him almost mournfully when he set her inside it, as though she knew he was about to leave her in the workroom all alone. He actually began to feel a bit guilty about that, until he reprimanded himself by pointing out that there was no way he could stay down here and keep her company _all_ the time. He'd just have to ask some of the others in the Brotherhood, like Liam or Gwen, to take turns with him to visit her. Teaching Geleaffriou that the two of them were his friends shouldn't be difficult, not with his Dragonlord powers to call upon.

He headed for the door, glancing back at the on-its-side crate and the little magical reptile curled up there watching him. He could only guess how Arthur was going to react, when the prince found out his unofficial Court Sorcerer now had a pet... One that in six months time would mass the same as a horse.

He sighed, retreating to his room in Gaius' chambers. He could worry about it more in the morning.

~(-)~

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?"

Gwen and Liam regarded their summoner curiously, both of them having been contacted through their amulets just after dawn, and asked to meet him at the workroom as soon as they could without drawing suspicion. Merlin had then furtively not allowed Liam, who had arrived first, to enter the room until Gwen had arrived as well. With both now here, he at last and almost reluctantly started to open the door.

"Kilgharrah called me out to see him last night, and well... I have a new little friend to look after."

He entered the workroom, the pair of them following him in and looking around for the source of the strange chirruping sound that came from the far end.

A small grey bundle of scales came scrabbling across the room, only to skid to a stop when it spotted the two strangers. The baby wyvern then began to back up slowly, stubby wings bristling as it let out a grumbling growl much like that made by an annoyed cat.

Liam stared.

"What _is_ that?"

Merlin strode over to the reptile, picking her up where she promptly stuck her head inside his jacket to hide from them.

"This is Geleaffriou, Friou for short. She's the wyvern kit that Kilgharrah found abandoned at the Isle of the Blessed, after the fuss that was raised there made her parents leave to find somewhere quieter." He took hold of her, pulling her head out of hiding and making her look at his friends as he pointed to them each in turn. "_Druta. Druta._" He then pointed to the main worktable, where he placed some cut up pieces of meat from the deer he'd found left in the cave this morning. "Get a couple of pieces of that. It'll be easier to get her to accept you if you feed her."

Gwen made the first move to the bowl containing the meat, her gentle manner bolstering Merlin's assurance to the wyvern as she came over and offered the first piece to her.

"Here, it's all right, you can take it." She held it a few inches from the infant's nose, Friou slowly inching her head closer until she could snatch and gobble it down. Gwen repeated the motion, the baby taking the second piece with less hesitation and snatching than the first. Gwen looked up at Merlin. "I take it you'd like us two to come down here and check on her when you're not able to."

Merlin watched as Liam also began to offer food, the baby wyvern now starting to relax in his grasp.

"She's still a bit young to leave alone for long periods of time during the day. My work area in here is warded, so I don't need to worry about her chewing anything, but she'll need the company of someone visiting every few hours. When she's big enough to fly, I'll probably set something up for her in Kilgharrah's old cave. She'll be able to go out whenever she wants to from there, and I won't need to worry about her as much. She should be able to feed herself at that point too."

Liam frowned at that.

"So does that mean when she's grown up, you won't be keeping her?"

That got him a sly smile, and Merlin chuckled. After a night to sleep on it and think, he'd already started getting ideas.

"No, I'll be keeping her. As Kilgharrah pointed out, having a tame wyvern could be useful. I just need to get her used to the members of the Brotherhood, so she won't try to bite any of you when I'm not with her."

The door behind them opened, making all three of them flinch and the wyvern hide her head in Merlin's jacket again. Behind them, at the room's entrance, stood Arthur and Gwaine, the former looking annoyed and the latter wincing apologetically.

The prince regarded the trio, unable to see Geleaffriou due to Liam being in the way.

"An what brings you down here at _this_ hour, Merlin? When you should have known for a fact I'm inspecting the Knights this morning."

Merlin went still, wincing much as Gwaine had been. The knight had obviously spotted them heading down this way, and told Arthur when he'd come looking for his servant. The warlock began to explain, speaking a little fast due to hoping this wouldn't produce a reprimand.

"Just something Kilgharrah asked me to look after, when he tried to and she wouldn't have it. Don't worry, looking after her shouldn't be much trouble, and she'll be big enough to look after herself in a few months."

Arthur stared, starting to frown.

"Her? ...Merlin."

The warlock cringed and gestured to Liam for him to step aside, before pulling Friou out of hiding and setting her on the floor. From that position she peered up at Arthur, making the grumpy cat noise again as she circled around to hide behind Merlin's legs and peek out.

The prince's expression became flat, as he folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

"A baby wyvern... _wonderful_." He sighed in resignation. "I know what you're expecting, but I'm not going to argue, there's no point if it was Kilgharrah that talked you into it. But I want you to make sure that no one in the castle sees her. She needs to stay in this room, at least for now. I take if you have plans for when she's bigger?"

Merlin nodded, feeling a note of relief. Part of him had half-expected Arthur to demand he find another home for her.

"I do. Now get a couple of pieces of that meat from over there." He picked her up again as Arthur got some of the meat from the indicated bowl, then pointing at him for Friou's benefit. "_Druta._"

Arthur came forward with the food, Friou watching him intently before ever so gently taking the morsel from his grasp. At this point he actually began to smile. As menacing as an adult wyvern could look, this baby one had an undeniably adorable quality to her.

"There you go, little one. Do you want another?"

That Liam and Gwen had been so nice to her already had emboldened her with regards to others Merlin named 'friend', and she accepted a second piece before rubbing her shout against Arthur's hand with a happy murmur.

Gwaine came over now, meat in hand as well, thinking to offer her some as Arthur had done except for one fact... Merlin hadn't named him a friend yet.

The result was a hiss and a shriek from Friou, followed by the little wyvern latching onto Gwaine's hand with her thankfully few number of short teeth. She was pulled out of Merlin's arms when the man lurched backwards from the attack, concluding in the admittedly ridiculous sight of the knight shaking his hand close to floor level, trying to dislodge her without hurting her.

Flushing with embarrassment, Merlin dashed forward and pried her free before hastily pointing him and making sure the kit saw.

"_Druta!_" He gave her a small tap on the nose in reprimand, before turning apologetically to Gwaine. "Sorry, I hadn't told her you were a friend yet."

The knight was examining his lightly mauled glove, looking at least a little amused in hindsight as he shrugged.

"It was as much my fault as yours, mate. You called Arthur forward to feed her, and I didn't ask if it was all right for _me _to yet." He chose now to offer another piece of meat to the kit, who eyed him warily before plucking it from his grasp and swallowing it. She then seemed to hiccough, and snuggled into Merlin's arms with her head stuck under her wing. Gwaine laughed. "I think that translates as 'I'm full now'."

The three of them watched as Merlin carefully transferred Friou onto her cushion inside the tipped-over crate, smiling knowingly at each other when they all saw him absently stroke the edge of one stubby wing before he stood up again. He then crouched down again, fussing with the cushion to make sure she was comfortable.

Gwaine nudged Arthur in the ribs and murmured.

"Daddy Merlin looks like he's smitten already."

Arthur started to smile and murmured back.

"He's a Dragonlord, what do you expect?"

And therein lay the real reason Arthur hadn't put in a protest about Merlin keeping her, because being a Dragonlord, chances were that the warlock would have had a hard time turning her out to fend for herself. It would have gone against the grain to abandon even this small cousin of Kilgharrah once he'd agreed to look after her.

Gwaine chuckled.

"What I find funniest is that he said Kilgharrah tried to look after her first. I never knew the old lizard could be such a softie."

The conversation stopped when Merlin came back over to them. Arthur putting his hand on his shoulder and guided him towards the door.

"Come on, Liam and Gwen can check on her during the day. _You _need to come help me get ready to inspect the Knights." He glanced over his shoulder at a certain long-hair man. "Which means that _you_, Gwaine, had better hurry up and go make yourself presentable."

The knight saluted lazily, following after them.

"Aye, I'm going."

Merlin regarded him with raised eyebrows and an amused expression, being the only one other than the knight himself who knew Gwaine has asked him to clean his gear with magic the day before.

Indeed, of all the knights lined up at the training field for the inspection, he stood out as being the best presented there. Arthur made a querying glance between the knight and Merlin, both of them pretending innocence even if they also knew that the prince wasn't fooled. However, Arthur wasn't about to complain, seeing as the armour he was wearing had on many occasions been cleaned the same way.

The smiles faded though when he moved on to Percival, and then Leon, and then to the newest of the warriors, a young noble who had been knighted just a few weeks previous. Normally the next to be inspected after Leon was Lancelot, and his absence was sorely felt by the members of the Brotherhood. Merlin actually put a hand to his amulet under his shirt, thinking about the one that had belonged to their friend. An amulet which now resided in a wooden box in his workroom... Safe but not forgotten.

The pain lingered in his heart while he watched the rest of the inspection, like wound reopened over and over again. If only he'd been able to do something, anything, then maybe he could have been saved. He bowed his head, turning and walking back into the castle. 'If onlys' weren't going to change anything.

He returned to Arthur's chambers to get the morning chores done, running through a mental list of what he had to do. He'd tidy up and then vent his emotions scrubbing the floor. Then after that he'd check on Friou before going to get Arthur's midday meal. That at least would cheer him up, the earnest little wyvern that had come into his care.

He was still smiling at that thought when the door of Arthur's chambers opened a while later, and he looked up expecting to see that the prince had returned. Except that it wasn't, and he made himself keep a pleasant expression as he greeted the man who stood there.

"Lord Agravaine."

Arthur's uncle walked into the room, heedless to the fact he was treading on a wet and just-cleaned section of the floor.

"I was wondering if my nephew would like to dine with me this evening. Is he here?"

Merlin got to his feet, putting his cloth into the bucket of water beside his feet. It was annoying when nobles asked as was protocol, even when the person they asked for was blatantly not in the room.

"He's still inspecting the knights, My Lord. I will pass on your message as soon as he returns."

There was an almost imperceivable moment of silence between them, as Agravaine eyed this young man, this servant, and wondered if Morgana had truly been serious. Merlin might be a Trusted Retainer, and more apt to speak his mind than the majority of the castle staff, but he didn't come across as being anyone of real power.

And in hindsight, knowing that Morgana _had_ been serious, actually made Merlin all the more frightening. He was a loyal wolf disguised flawlessly as a helpless lamb. A wolf that was quite likely able to kill him in an instant where he stood.

But none of that showed, as Agravaine smiled and nodded.

"That will be fine. Tell him I look forward to seeing him."

Merlin watched him walk out, catching a glimpse of the slightly incredulous expression on the nobleman's face when, in returning to his knees to wash the floor, the servant almost stepped in his bucket and fell over. Merlin ignored it, he was used to getting strange looks from people when he was clumsy, from people when they remembered the rank and trust he held within the Royal Household. But part of him also wondered if the incredulity at such inelegant haphazardly could be due to certain other knowledge.

He grinned to himself, thinking about it. Agravaine clearly didn't have the slightest idea how to react to what Morgana had told him. It meant that making him nervous was going to be _very_ easy.

With that in mind and a small, sly smile, Merlin finished the small remaining section of floor using his magic. Exiting the room and heading to the kitchens, that smile still remained on his face. He'd go inform the cook about the dining arrangements of Arthur and his uncle, before Agravaine could send his own manservant to do it. That way he'd ensure that _he_ was the server for the meal, and not Agravaine's man.

At midday, after all that had been arranged, Arthur returned to find his chamber spotless, his meal set out ready, and Merlin lounging in the chair near the hearth.

He raised an eyebrow at seeing it, as he then began removing his chainmail.

"You've got that look in your eyes. What are you up to?"

Merlin shrugged, not moving protocol-breaching position.

"Nothing. I've just got to tell you that you're dining with your uncle tonight, in the Council Chambers."

Arthur stared at him.

"I'm dining with my uncle tonight? Merlin, I've just spent most of the morning looking for specks of rust on armour, and edges on swords that haven't been sharpened properly. And I have the last of the paperwork from the clean-up after the Dorocha still to finish."

Merlin shrugged again.

"And what was I supposed to tell him? That you'd rather slack off tonight and go play with my new pet?"

The prince let out a long sigh at the sarcastic reply, shaking his head as he dumped the last part of his armour and sat at the table to begin on his food. After the first mouthful, he got his slight revenge.

"I want you to get one of my best tunics ready, polish my boots, and go clean the Council Chambers for tonight _personally_... And no cheating."

Merlin just chuckled, not bothered in the least.

"Yes, Sire. I'll _personally _check that everything is all right." His next words were too quiet for Arthur to notice or hear, the prince too involved with his food to notice his servant's thoughtful. "I'll check as many times as I have to, until I'm sure if he can or can't be saved."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, Daddy Merlin is going to be putting the nerves up Agravaine something awful... I love it! :D**

**Oh, and I forgot the spell translation at the end of the previous chapter.**

**"**_**Ic underhlystan seo gesiddhnes.**_**" means "**_**I hear/understand the vision**_**."**

**And for this chapter. "**_**Cume, lytling.**_**" means "**_**Come, little one.**_**" And "**_**druta" **_**means "**_**friend**_**".**


	20. A Gift of Responsibility 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, everyone **_**loves**_** the baby wyvern. For those interested, Geleaffriou is pronounced "Geh-lee-ah-free-uuu". And for the ****anonymous**** reviewer who asked why Merlin doesn't put a tracking spell on Agravaine. 1) It's overpowered for him to know all the time & 2) I can well imagine that always being aware of where he is would be distracting hehehehe! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 20: A Gift of Responsibility ~Part 3~

Fingers traced the surface of the table, eyes checking that every speck of dust was gone and that the light polish the wood had received was perfect. Plates were checked to ensure they were exactly aligned at a set distance from the tables edge, and goblets were examined and then turned so as to best show of the detailing of the engravings on them. On the side-table by the rear entrance to the chamber, covered platters of food were ready and waiting to be served, and if the covers themselves had been temporarily charmed to keep the food beneath them hot... Well that was just for convenience.

Merlin stepped back from the long table in the Council Chambers, folding his arms across the front of his tabard in satisfaction, before glancing down and surreptitiously muttering a spell to remove the wrinkles he'd just put into the scarlet garment.

He'd gone all out for this, even going so far as to don his best shirt, polish his boots and belt, and wear his red tabard with its dragon emblem that he normally wore only for formal occasions. What with Arthur being happy to have him dress as he normally did, for anything except state visits and important festivals. But tonight... Tonight he was going to show Agravaine just how perfect his nephew's 'clumsy' servant could be. And the beauty of it was, Arthur would believe he was doing it to tease _him_, not his uncle.

Merlin smiled, chuckling. No, he wouldn't do anything to Agravaine like he'd done to King Alined and Trickler. This was going to be so much more subtle than that.

He moved to the side-table, checking the wine in the pitcher before going to stand near the main entrance to the room. There he waited by the end of the table, hands clasped lightly behind his back in formal stance until the double doors were opened by the guards outside.

Merlin could have smirked when he saw that it was Agravaine arriving first, except that instead he wore an expression of polite greeting as he bowed formally to the nobleman.

"Lord Agravaine." He half-turned and backed up five steps to Agravaine's left, so that the man could pass between him and the left side of the table. He then followed him the length of it, at the prescribed two steps behind and to the side, only moving forward to draw the man's chair out ready for him to sit. At which point he executed another formal bow. "Would my lord like some wine?"

Agravaine seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face, he looked positively rattled. Clearing his throat, he hastily nodded.

"Yes, that would be fine."

Merlin inclined his head and retreated to the side-table, grinning to himself while his back was turned before returning perfectly polite and composed with the pitcher. He filled Agravaine's goblet half-full, as was polite when the main host was not yet present. For indeed, he'd positioned Arthur's uncle as he would if the prince had invited _him_ to dine and not the other way around.

Arthur's place setting was at the head of the table, the seat reserved for he as regent, and his father the king. Agravaine was to that chair's right, the place Arthur would normally sit, instead of being placed to that chair's left with the two of them facing each other. Added to that, Merlin had deliberately moved Agravaine's chair and place-setting two inches down the table from its true and proper position, meaning the empty chair he should have been in was closer to where Arthur was to be seated than he was. The difference would not be apparent to whoever was sat at the table's head, but from the nobleman's position the difference was impossible to miss.

Merlin had deliberately positioned him to insult, and had arranged the table to remind Agravaine who the real authority in Camelot was. With Uther in no condition to rule, Arthur held full control of the kingdom and was king in all but name. But then to add more to the subtle insult and implication, after returning the pitcher to the side-table, Merlin came and stood just behind the right-hand side of Arthur's chair.

His gaze met Agravaine's for a fleeting instant, before he turned his attention to watch for his prince's arrival. But as momentary as it had been, he knew he'd conveyed his meaning.

'I am closer to Prince Arthur than you will ever be.'

He stayed there, motionless while Agravaine sipped his wine and pretended to be indifferent. And then, seemingly without warning, he tilted his head and headed for the main doors.

The noble watched him, frowning, only for his eyes to widen slightly when Merlin opened the doors and stepped aside with a bow, exactly timed with Arthur taking the final steps to arrive outside them.

While the guards closed the doors again, the servant ushered his prince the length of the room just as he had Agravaine. He then poured a full goblet of wine for Arthur, without enquiring and without being asked, then topping up the uncle's before heading to the side-table to retrieve the first of the platters.

While he was doing this, Arthur, who had raised his eyebrows only slightly at seeing his friend wearing the tabard and being formal, greeted Agravaine.

"How has your day been, Uncle? We've not had the chance to dine like this since before incident with the Dorocha."

Agravaine took another sip of his wine, even as Merlin was gracefully bringing the food to the table and setting it out with deliberately elegant movements. For all the wait, the food was still hot enough for generous wisps of savoury steam to rise from them.

"It has been fine. There's been an understandable degree of uncertainty in the days since the attack, and it shows among the people. But you've done a fine job of reassuring them and restoring order. You do your father proud."

Arthur smiled, nodding absently to Merlin when the servant mutely made an offer of freshly sliced beef. Merlin placed three of the slices in a neat arc at the edge of the prince's plate, moving now to offer them to Agravaine while the prince spoke.

"If I do him proud, is it because I have had him and my trusted advisers to teach me. I make my every decision with the well-being of Camelot and its people in mind. The people know that I will always act in their best interest, and for that they give me their trust."

Merlin moved away from Agravaine, having served the man his beef. He remained at the side-table now, while Arthur helped himself to the warm crusty breads and boiled vegetables on the platters. His eyes seemed totally intent on watching for a hand-signal from Arthur, and upon the level of wine in the goblets, and yet at the same time his focus always seemed to remain a hair's width from watching the nobleman instead. And from the slightly rigid way in which Agravaine sat, the man was not finding it in the least bit comfortable.

Merlin smiled inwardly to himself, ignoring the continuing pleasant yet boring conversation going on before him. There were times when he loved being able to tease Arthur, and this was one of them. His prince had absolutely no idea that his manservant was actually presently sending a deliberate chill up Agravaine's spine. And because his manners and protocol were being executed perfectly, Agravaine couldn't do a thing about it.

Once most of the food was gone, and the wine goblets topped up for the third time since the meal began, Agravaine changed the subject from the recent merchant reports, to something equally recent but of certain interest to him.

He regarded his nephew with a hint of polite sympathy, as if knowing such would still be a sore subject.

"I did not ask before, what with the loss of Sir Lancelot, but I had wondered if you would be amenable to telling me of your journey to the Isle of the Blessed. While we all know you succeeded, still, it must make an interesting tale of your bravery."

Arthur set down his wine goblet, a hint of regret in his eyes for Lancelot before he shook his head.

"There's not much to tell. The most interesting part would be when we used the wildeoren tunnels to avoid the Dorocha and pass under the southern end of the White Mountains."

He'd deliberately made no mention of Merlin's near death at Daelbeth, but even so the mention of the tunnels made Agravaine raise his eyebrows.

"You faced the wildeoren?"

Arthur smiled.

"It was nothing, Uncle. We used gaja berries to mask our scent. Apart from a minor incident when Gwaine lost his nerve and stabbed the one examining his face, we had no trouble getting past them at all."

Merlin almost laughed at that, knowing full well from having heard the story from Elyan, that Gwaine had caused them to spend almost the entire trip under the mountains running for their lives.

His faint snort caught Agravaine's attention, the nobleman now frowning slightly before addressing his nephew.

"What I don't understand is, why you took your manservant with you for such an endeavour. Surely he could only have been a burden, slowing you down."

Merlin pointedly kept his expression polite but bland, while Arthur regarded his uncle with an equally bland lack of surprise for the question. Such queries often came up with regards to his friend.

"Merlin is an excellent rider, and had no trouble keeping up with us. He is also well-versed in woodland foraging and herb lore. He was taken for that reason, alongside the fact that if you're going to need a packhorse for supplies, you might as well take a warhorse with a rider for the supplies instead. Such horses are as good as an additional man, even two, in a battle situation." He glanced in the servant's direction. "Not to mention Merlin has received sword tutelage from myself. While protocol means he is not permitted to carry a blade during his duties, should one of the knights have been forced to stand back due to injury, Merlin could have took up their sword and filled in for them."

Agravaine stared at him, incredulous.

"You taught your _servant _to use a sword?"

Arthur nodded, replying offhand.

"He's nowhere near as good with it as I am, but yes. It's already proven a useful skill. Bandits generally do not expect the baggage handler of a group to be capable of picking up a sword and taking them down with it."

Agravaine now stared at Merlin, who since he was the new topic of conversation, came forward at that remark.

He bowed deeply, suppressing a grin. Arthur had unknowingly set that up more perfect than he could have managed if he'd tried.

"I live to serve my prince. If he wishes me to learn _unusual _skills for his benefit, I always oblige."

He slightly emphasised the word 'unusual', and clearly saw Agravaine's small twitch... Yes, the noble was getting nervous. Especially since the man seemed to be picking up that he was being deliberately baited. If he'd not worried too much about being suspected by Gaius and Merlin before this point, he would _certainly_ be worrying about it now.

The nobleman cleared his throat, looking away from Merlin and concentrating on Arthur.

"Well if you are sure, and he has proven himself, then I can understand why you see it as an asset. It is a wise man who prepares ways to surprise his foes and catch them off guard. Those who are too predictable, are vulnerable."

Arthur raised his cup in toast.

"And that is something I strive never to be. For the sake of Camelot and my people."

Agravaine took part in the toast as well, but beneath his smile there was a hint of a cold-sweat on his brow. Again, without even knowing it, Arthur had just piled even more pressure on top of that which Merlin had already been applying.

Agravaine was going to be thinking very carefully for quite a while.

~(-)~

The following morning found Merlin in a very good mood, the warlock having retreated to his workroom as soon as his morning duties were done. He'd used his scrying dish to watch Agravaine after he'd retired for the night, and seeing the nobleman sat at his table, thinking until well after midnight, had told him he'd won this first round.

Agravaine knew he was under suspicion, and he knew Merlin was keeping an eye on him. No further hints would be needed for now, and hopefully Morgana wouldn't stage any more attacks after the utter failure of her release of the Dorocha.

Merlin snorted as he thought about that. Morgana had sacrificed her sister, her most powerful ally, and was now stuck with the help of hesitant nobleman. Agravaine would be reluctant to act without decent chances of success, and it would take Morgana some time before she could carry out any plan coming close to the impact of tearing the veil between the worlds. It meant that the chances of her striking again before winter were nil. It was going to be next year before she would be a problem again.

He sighed, letting himself relax and those thoughts drift away, even as he absently tsked Friou off for nibbling on his fingers. She wanted attention, and in his musings he'd not been giving it to her. It was time to correct that.

Friou squealed when he suddenly picked her up, tucking her upside-down in the crook of his arm so that he could rub her belly. It resulted in the sound of protest immediately turning into a purr-like chortle, the little wyvern going limp with bliss at the attention. Merlin had discovered first thing this morning, that she adored having her belly scratched.

He chuckled to himself, transferring her to his lap and taking the opportunity to use his free hand to check her claws and wings. After many long conversations with Kilgharrah in the past, about Dragons and their relatives, he knew the importance of making sure there was no damage in those areas. Wings and talons, if damaged early and not tended to, could result in an adult that could not fly or hunt in the future.

In response to his fiddling with her feet, Friou began to kick at him playfully, wrapping her front paws around his hand and gently gnawing at his fingers. Her mannerisms were so much like those of a kitten, that combined with the 'grumpy cat' sound she made when she didn't like something, he had to wonder if wyverns and cats weren't related. Of course he knew they weren't, but it did make for some amusing thoughts.

He was still play-wresting with her in his lap when the rest of the Brotherhood began to arrive one-by-one. Arthur had decreed that since everyone needed to be introduced to as a 'friend', and there were no other pressing matters to attend to, the Knights would have a day off training today. It meant that everyone was able to come down here for the morning, with only the prince having anything to worry about this afternoon... He had a Council meeting to look forward to.

Within an hour of everyone arriving, Geleaffriou was happily making the rounds of the circle of friends seated on the workroom floor. Gwen, Liam, Elyan, and Percival had snuck armloads of old pillows and cushions down with them, Gwen having pilfered them from the storeroom where old cloth furnishings were kept until they were either repaired or salvaged for materials to re-use. The result was the strange mix of colours and fabrics upon which they sat, with the whole of the collection also available to make a bed for Friou once she was too big for the crate.

Of the four who had brought the cushions down, Gwen and Percival quickly became favourites of the little wyvern. Gwen because of her gentle touch and willingness to fuss over her, and the knight because his large build and lack of sleeves for Friou to get her claws snagged on, made him an ideal and far better wrestling partner than her foster parent.

Besides Merlin, to everyone else Friou was fairly indifferent unless they were paying attention to her or offering her food. Of course, in every situation there has to be one exception.

Gwaine.

Friou, having seen the way the others kept cracking jokes at Gwaine's expense, had interpreted the accompanying body language to mean one thing... Teasing that particular knight was the normal thing to do. The result was that she seemed intent on tormenting him with play, pouncing on him without warning and nibbling at his boots when no one was looking. He of course didn't see any problem with it, what with her being just a playful baby. And when Merlin had tried to discourage her from persisting with it, the knight had actually said he needn't bother.

Merlin had given him a long look at that, but had shrugged and gone along with it. He'd see how funny Gwaine found it, when Friou still pestered him when she reached the size of a horse. He started to smiled to himself. Then again, it would certainly be funny for everyone else.

The warlock allowed Gwaine to indulge the little wyvern while everyone else talked about varying things. He'd gotten one of the wooden spoons from Merlin's worktable, and had now managed to teach Friou the concept of the game of 'fetch'. She was tearing back and forth across the space in the centre of their circle, retrieving it every time the knight threw it into her foster father's lap, and by the time this had gone on for ten minutes, Merlin picked her up the next time she grabbed the spoon from him.

"Gwaine, I'm not training her to be a dog."

The knight grinned and laughed.

"Don't be a spoil sport. Well what else are you supposed to do with a pet?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows, turning Friou so he could look her in the eyes after a moment of thought.

"_Geleaffriou, inraece laefel on Gawain._"

The wyvern kit blinked at Merlin for a moment after he put her down, before stalking up to Gwaine and with a thrash of her little head threw the spoon into his face.

Gwaine fell over backwards with a splutter of surprise, all conversation stopping while Arthur chuckled at the scene.

"And _that_ would be an example of what a Dragonlord can do with a wyvern."

Leon, who was sat to Merlin's left, nodded over to the warlock.

"So what do you intend on teaching her?"

Merlin picked her up again when she returned to him, settling her on her lap belly up and purring as he petted her.

"I'll teach her verbal commands so all of you can give her basic instructions. Like 'follow', 'stay', 'guard', and 'attack'. The fact that she's a magical creature already makes her tough, so if I make a harness for her and embed protective enchantments into it, she'll be perfect as a guardian. And if I can come up with an enchantment powerful enough to make people ignore her if they see her, there's no reason she couldn't be set to guard the lowest levels of the castle and the crypts. We seem to get a lot of intruders entering through those."

Arthur tapped Merlin on the arm, shaking his head.

"One problem with that, Merlin. The passages in those areas are narrow, and they're already patrolled. I don't think _any _spell could make a guard ignore her if they walk into her."

Merlin shrugged, thinking about the fact he could get Georg to rig the patrols.

"I'm sure I could come up with something. At the very least, once she's bigger, she's something we could call on in a fight so long as it's nowhere we need to worry about her being noticed."

Gwen reached over from Merlin's other side, lifting Friou up and taking over petting her as she spoke with a hint of disapproval.

"It's all and well talking about her being a guardian, but right now she's still a baby."

Listening as Friou made little purring noises as she was scratched under the chin, Merlin sighed.

"I guess that settles that."

Everyone laughed at his bemusement, Arthur now rising to his feet.

"Well I think we've all spent enough time down here. Some of us need to get going before anyone notices that all of us are nowhere to be seen up there." Gwaine actually groaned, Arthur shaking his head. "You can come play with the baby on your own time, Gwaine. That is, you can come here instead of going to the tavern."

Merlin watched as the rest of the knights dragged their reluctant comrade out the door, Gwen handing Friou back to him with a sigh as she too got up to leave.

"I'd best go see to the king. I'll come down again for a little while before supper time."

He smiled at her, Gwen now the only one yet to filter out of the room.

"Thanks, and I know the lytling will appreciate it." He looked down at the bundle of scales in his lap. "Won't you?"

Gwen laughed, before impulsively reaching down and ruffling Merlin's hair.

"I think you make an adorable father. Just remember not to spoil her too much."

She left the workroom, Merlin blinking after her in bemusement at her remark. He supposed he _could_ be called Friou's father now, and he guessed there were worse things he could find himself being 'related' to. It certainly wasn't as bad as when Arthur had temporarily had a stepmother who was a troll.

Sitting there with Friou in his lap, Merlin now came to a decision. If he was going to be Geleaffriou's 'father', then he was going to properly introduce and get her used to her 'uncle'. She was going to have to get used to him eventually anyway.

Merlin left the workroom with her in his arms, descending deeper below the castle to the ledge within Kilgharrah's old prison. And it was there he waited, his call to the dragon echoing through the cavern and into silence. Silence that after a short while became punctuated by the sounds of the dragon flying in and coming to the ledge.

Kilgharrah looked a little less than impressed at being called, as if he expected Merlin was about to complain and insist he take charge of Friou again. Friou wasn't impressed either, until Merlin pointed at the dragon and quite firmly spoke.

"_Druta._" She ceased her fussing, looking up into his eyes almost pitifully before he pointed and said it again. Then, with a glance at Kilgharrah, he started to set her down. "Rest your chin on the edge of the ledge, please. I want to try something."

Kilgharrah eyed him, and the wyvern that was trying to bury herself up one leg of the warlock's breeches but for the fact she was too big.

"What do you have in mind?"

Merlin extricated Friou from his clothing and went to sit by Kilgharrah's head, leaving her on the floor where he'd been standing. He then placed a hand on Kilgharrah's nose, and beckons her towards him.

"_Weldaed druta. Weldaed druta sylfum Merlinus ond Geleaffriou._"

Having calmed down a great deal from last night, Friou crouched down until her entire length was almost touching the ground and started to creep forward. Kilgharrah remained utterly still, watching her intently in surprise with one eye, until she reached Merlin and he lifted her up to place her on the end of the dragon's nose.

Kilgharrah almost went cross-eyed looking at her, even as she sat there as if at a loss as to what to do. Merlin took that moment to leap onto Kilgharrah's neck just behind his head, then beckoning her forward again so that she had to walk the length of the dragon's snout to reach him.

She remained stubbornly still, whistling in shrill protest, until she seemed to realise that sulking wasn't going to make Merlin pick her up. It was then, in little fits and starts and gradually picking up pace, that she crawled along the dragon's nose and between his eyes, until she was in Merlin's arms again.

He jumped down, keeping hold of her as he regarded the dragon.

"Try moving now, slowly, and see how she reacts."

Kilgharrah did so, lifting his head a little and turning it to face the wyvern fully. Friou tried to hide her head in Merlin's jacket again, but he stopped her and murmured reassurances in the Old Tongue again.

She blinked at him, then at Kilgharrah, before reaching out her head towards the dragon and letting out a small chirp. Kilgharrah responded by slowly bringing his head closer, until her tiny nose was just touching his massive snout.

She nuzzled him briefly, before turning shy and ducking her head inside Merlin's jacket again. At this point Kilgharrah moved his head away fully, perched on his old rock and looking genuinely touched.

"You have a remarkable way with the young, Merlin. Even an experienced Dragonlord would struggle to gain such trust so quickly, without a heart as strong and kind as yours."

Merlin smiled at him, chuckling.

"It's only right I get her to trust her uncle. _You're_ the one who's going to have to teach her to hunt when she's big enough to look after herself."

"_Uncle?_"

Kilgharrah was staring at him, and Merlin chuckled again.

"Hey, I've been dubbed her 'father' by my friends. Gwaine's never going to let me live this down, so I don't see why you should get out of it."

The dragon continued to stare before starting to laugh, shaking his head in amusement.

"Then I guess I should get used to the idea. After all, as Dragonlord and Dragon, your spirit and mine are brothers. If you are her father, then indeed I by default am her uncle. Tis a strange family we will make."

The both laughed now, a small head emerging from under a jacket to chirp a remark of her own. The Brotherhood had lost a dear friend, but had now also gained a new companion. Geleaffriou would help heal the hurts of their hearts, and bring them all the closer together for it.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, so much cuteness, I loved the bit with Kilgharrah at the end. Now as I said I would explain when I mentioned the spelling of Lancelot's name in part 7 of "The Darkest Hour", here it is. You may have noticed that when Merlin is using the Old Tongue, I've started substituting the old spellings of the names of the knights. Gawain being one of the spellings used for Gwaine. I figure it's just a nice touch, since the show uses "Artur" for Arthur (Gates of Avalon), and I used "Merlinus" for Merlin in his spell to make Morgana forget he was Emrys :)**

**Now, time for some slightly disappointing news. Going by the chronology of Season 1, which most likely starts off set in spring and ends in autumn after the harvest (Which happens in Labyrinth of Gedref), it's a decent estimate to say Arthur's birthday (Episode 9: Excalibur) happens during the summer. Now, "The Darkest Hour" takes place on and after Samhain (31st October). Yet Ep 3 "The Wicked Day" is an episode centred on Arthur's birthday... So, you've guessed it, the show's writers have managed to create a MASSIVE time skip. So no more baby Friou... However! (Holds up finger) It just means that I get to jump straight to "****adolescent****" Geleaffriou, who is only a little smaller than an adult wyvern. She's still going be all snuggly with her Daddy, and like a Great Dane who forgets their size and still keeps trying to crawl onto your lap... And yeah, she's still going to be wrestling with Percival and pestering Gwaine, so by no means will the cuteness and fun with her stop XD**

**Lastly ****"Weldaed druta. Weldaed druta sylfum Merlinus ond Geleaffriou." means "Trusted friend. Trusted friend of Merlin and Geleaffriou."**


	21. The Wicked Day 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, there have been some people ****disappointed**** by no more baby Friou. However I can tell you, after someone mentioned Friou+snow, that I will do a Christmas ficlet showing just that :D**

**But now, onwards with the episode. And all I can say is D"^&#*$£&&rhf! OMG they DIDN'T? This throws everything up in the air, and is going to make the rest of his season VERY interesting to write! AHHHHH! (Is still freaking out at the awesome, epic, tragic, ****mind-blowing**** episode)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 21: The Wicked Day ~Part 1~

The people cheered as the wagon pulled through the city to the castle gates, the entertainers it was accompanied by and carried, throwing coloured paper scraps into the air creating a carnival air. Jugglers drew laughs of wonder as they juggled seated on the moving perch of the wagon roof, and acrobats demonstrated their skills to yet more cheers of happiness.

Merlin smiled as he watched from one of the windows of Arthur's chambers, the prince coming up behind him and speaking with a bland tone.

"It's just a man throwing sticks in the air."

Merlin turned, watching as Arthur walked back to his desk with a sheaf of reports in hand.

"What's wrong? It's your birthday. A huge feast is being held in your honour. You've got dancers, jugglers, and acrobats to entertain you." He smirked as the prince remained serious. "It must be a terrible burden."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps I'm less easily impressed than you."

"_I'm _really looking forward to it."

Both of them were smiling now, both of them knowing what was coming out of each other's mouth next.

"Because you have the mind of a child."

"And yet I'm still more intelligent than you."

They started to chuckle, Arthur setting down his handful of papers and heading for the door.

"I'm going to go see my father. Make sure you have my outfit ready for tonight."

Merlin pulled a face at the prince's retreating back, shaking his head. As if he didn't have enough to deal with right now, what with hulking great lizard he was keeping in his workroom. Friou was now big, _very_ big, and she did _not_ like being left in Kilgharrah's old cave. Meaning he was now stuck training her each night to follow a set route through the passages between the two places, and only when stone he'd stuck to the wall in each place was a certain colour so that route would be clear of guards... But Friou seemed determined to consider that red meant 'go' the same as blue. Red meaning 'wait' wasn't yet in her mental vocabulary.

...There was also the fact she was a little monster for wanting attention, especially from her 'father'.

Merlin sighed, heading to the closet on the far side of the room. He'd sort Arthur's clothing out, and then go feed her, and maybe even manage to squeeze in one run to the cave and back with her. That is if everything else cooperated.

Across the other side of the nobles' wing, Arthur's mind was on different and yet similarly tiring things. He'd had to spend the first two hours of the morning listening to the Council, and explaining to them the reasons why certain things could not and would not be done. Seated across from his father, he now discussed them, even if the conversation was entirely one-sided.

"The court discussed the annual levy this morning. The Council suggested we raise it, but I feel that the people are already overburdened-"

A quiet murmur interrupted him, catching him by surprise.

"You should not talk about matters of court today."

Arthur looked his father in the eyes, to find the king gazing back at him with a faint spark of his old self there to see.

"Father?"

Uther smiled softly, at odds with the distant shell of himself that he'd been for so long.

"You think I would ever forget that today is the anniversary of your birth?" He leaned forward a little, no longer slumped in his seat. "I take it that there are plans for suitable celebrations this evening?"

Arthur tried not to wince when he thought about what was being set up in the Great Hall.

"A feast and erm... some entertainment. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

Uther shook his head.

"Nonsense. You think I would miss my son's anniversary? I have languished in these rooms for far too long."

Arthur could barely believe it, his smile becoming one of joy. Seven months ago, during the incident at Samhain, his father had still been so lost that he'd clung to him and pleaded for him not to leave him. But now... Now he was smiling, a miracle that was a greater gift for this day than any other. What the prince could not know was the reason for the change, and as the prince left to continue the preparations for tonight, Uther settled back into his chair to think about them.

To think about the secret he still kept from his son, a secret that was also kept by another... Merlin.

Uther turned his gaze back to the window, thinking about sorcerer. Any others in his situation would have kept out of sight, out of mind, and yet he'd insisted on showing himself on a regular basis. He'd come, quiet and calm, and tell him of the doings of Arthur's Brotherhood. Sometimes it would be reports of recent incidents they'd dealt with. Others he'd come simply to tell him of an amusing event that had occured among the group of comrades. He had shown the life that Arthur was living, a life accepting magic, and it was one filled with light and joy despite the occasional hardships.

It was proof that such a balance could be possible for the kingdom as a whole, and yet it was a proof he himself could not act on.

Uther sighed softly, remembered pain and anger at the loss of Ygraine still strong inside him. No, his path was set and he would stay on it, even should his son be heading for another, brighter road.

He remained where he was, the hours passing slowly as Guinevere came and went with her requests if he wanted anything. His answers were few, but his statement that he wanted his manservant to prepare an outfit for him for this evening startled her. He truly had been in the shadows too long, if this was how so many, and even his son, would react to him leaving these rooms.

The surprise remained a constant when the time came, eyes widening when the castle residents saw him being escorted to the Great Hall by his son. Many smiled in joy, wishing him their blessings, and for all his misgivings that he was overshadowing Arthur's special day, the prince's smile dismissed them. Arthur was happier than any of them.

Nearing the hall, that was when Merlin fell into step behind them, the servant then moving away once they entered the chamber and taking his place by the table where the wine-pitchers were placed. Uther glanced at him, now and then in between his laughter and smiles at the entertainers doing their tricks, also noting the flicker of concern when the leader of the entertainers challenged Arthur to take part in a dagger-throwing display.

"I require a volunteer. Prince Arthur. What better or more fitting occasion for you to demonstrate your legendary bravery? Do you accept the challenge?"

Arthur glanced at his father and smiled, before rising to his feet.

"Of course."

The knights and courtiers clapped, while Merlin was helping Arthur out of his cloak and jacket.

"Is this safe?"

Arthur muttered in return.

"It's knife throwing, of course not. I could hardly refuse his challenge in front of all these people." He patted the servant on the arm. "Besides, I know you'll be looking out for me."

"Just for that, I've half a mind to let him hit you anyway if his aim is wrong."

Arthur ignored the jibe, Merlin glancing at Uther when he saw the king watching him. He nodded slightly in response, assuring Uther that he would allow no harm to come to his son.

In the centre of the floor, Arthur was now being secured to a large circular target, the smile on his face barely hiding the that tension those who knew him best could see.

That was when the troupe leader came over to speak with him.

"Do not fear, My Lord. I never miss my target."

"Good, glad to hear it."

The man now had something handed to him, jamming it into Arthur's mouth.

"May I?"

It was an apple, Arthur frowning at the indignity of his present situation. The hall had gone silent, all those present watching in anticipation, as the indignity was heaped on even further when two of the entertainers began to spin the target. Arthur was now spending half of every five seconds upside-down.

Two rotations later, and a throwing knife embedded itself next to Arthur's left ear, the court delighting in the perfect aim even if the prince was now _far_ from being similarly impressed.

Merlin wasn't either, his eyes flitting between his prince and the troupe leader, wincing as the second blade hit next to Arthur's right ear. He couldn't take the tension with the third one, speeding his time up for an instant to give himself the chance to assess its path, and with a sigh he ceased his spell knowing it was fine even as everyone present gasped expecting the prince to be hurt.

But he wasn't... No, but he was trying not to go cross-eyed looking at the knife that had been thrown right into the middle of the apple in his mouth.

The room went wild with cheers and applause, even Uther taking entertainment out of his son's clear discomfiture. As for Arthur, he kept up his smile as he was untied from the target, and played up to those assembled by taking a large bite out of the apple and holding it up when his servant came over to help him back into his jacket.

"See, Merlin? Nothing to worry about."

Merlin laughed, following him back to the High Table, neither away of the troupe leader murmuring to one of his performers behind them. His tone dark with malice.

"In a few hour's time, the sedative on the apple will begin to take effect. The prince will be defenceless. Then we will strike."

The two of them turned to look at Arthur, who was still eating the apple and bowing for his performance to his guests. And by the time the feast ended almost two hours later, the prince was starting to stumble as if he'd drunk just a bit too much wine.

Merlin was eyeing him with amusement for that when they arrived back at the prince's chambers, following Arthur into the room with a wry grin on his face.

"You're telling me you weren't even a little bit scared?"

Arthur's voice was slightly slurred as he replied, while pulling off his belt and throwing it to the side.

"Of course I wasn't. I am a warrior. You learn to control your fear. To channel it."

He walked into the stone column that formed part of the archway to the sleep-side of his chambers, Merlin nodding at that and still grinning.

"You looked scared."

Arthur ignored that, still walking forward in a weaving line towards his bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"It was good to see my father enjoying himself. He looked a little quiet towards the end, though." He thought for a moment. "Perhaps I should go see him."

Merlin glanced downward, then watching Arthur pass him again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You can barely stand up."

"Are you saying I'm drunk?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No, I'm just saying I don't think you should be wandering around the palace?"

Arthur was by the door now, frowning.

"And why is that?"

Merlin had to fight not to burst out laughing.

"Because your trousers have fallen down."

The prince stared at him and then looked down, finding that without the belt to hold them up, that was exactly what had happened. Actually, it was a miracle he'd not tripped over walking to the door, what with being hobbled at mid-calf where they'd been halted from going lower by the tops of his boots.

"Good point."

He pulled them up again and tied them tighter so they'd stay up without the belt, walking out the door while behind him Merlin had descended into a bout of muffled chuckling. The prince yawned as he made his way through the passages to his father's chambers, oblivious to the troupe leader following him.

He passed the pair of guards outside them and entered Uther's chambers, the king seated as usual in his chair by the window, half asleep. Arthur gently removed an empty goblet from his father's grasp, setting it down on the adjacent table even as he sat down in the chair across from him.

Nothing was said, Arthur struggling to stay awake. Fighting with his own drowsiness, he didn't hear the quiet thuds of the two guards outside being felled by thrown daggers. He didn't notice anything until he saw a reflected glimpse upon the side of the table's wine-pitcher, showing a figure advancing on him with a sword held up to strike.

He grabbed the sword that was always kept close to the king, leaping up from the chair and turning to block the strike.

"Guards!"

But no one came, Arthur forced to defend himself with limbs that felt like lead, and reactions dulled by the lethargy that plagued him. He was quickly knocked off balance, losing his grip on the blade. The sword then clattered to the floor by the chairs at the window, Arthur dropping to his knees while his attacker made to deal the killing blow.

The sword came down only to clash against steel, the fight having woken the king who now held the dropped sword in defence of the prince.

Uther glared at the man, furious.

"It will take more than a coward like you to kill my son."

He drove the troupe leader away from Arthur, striking with experience but hampered by not wielding a sword for so long. He was not fighting fit, and his opponent was, and seeing his father struggling, Arthur gritted his teeth with a harsh command whispering from his lips.

"_Ic clipie tu, Merlin._ In the Brotherhood of the Round Table, _ic behyhte!_"

Both his amulet and his 'non-emergency' ring reacted, the triggering of both together would tell Merlin that the summons was deathly serious. And it was, with the battle waging on still between king and assassin. Uther continuously driven backwards, rarely gaining an upper hand, until in a moment he was kicked to the floor and the killer took that as the chance to strike at the prince.

"Have you anything to say to your son before I kill him?"

Uther lunged at him before he could strike the prince, swinging wildly until at last superior knowledge let him disarm the assassin. A blow to the face then knocked the man to the floor, the king up-ending his sword to bring it down in a two-handed stab.

He didn't see the assassin reach for the dagger secured to his leg, unable to react in his ending of the man's life. Behind him, Arthur could only stare in horror as he saw the dagger strike upwards towards his father's ribs, the same instant Merlin came bursting in through the door.

The warlock stared as Uther stumbled backwards, unable to move as Arthur staggered from where he'd fallen to catch him. And when he did, the king cradled in his lap, he saw the bleeding stab-wound horrifically close to his father's heart.

"Father, n-no... Merlin! Get Gaius!"

Merlin started to turn, only to halt when Uther spoke.

"...Do not waste your time."

Arthur stared at him, shaking in denial before glaring at his manservant with tears in his eyes.

"Don't just _stand_ there! Get going!"

"Arthur." Uther shook his head. "It's my time."

"No. You can't die."

Arthur clung to him tightly, trembling, the rush of emotion rousing him from the lethargy as the adrenaline of the attack could not. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't!

Uther winced with pain, looking at his son.

"I know you will make me proud, as you always have. You will be a great king."

"I'm not ready."

Seeing Arthur shaking his head, the king regarded him with pride and sadness.

"You've been ready for some time, Arthur."

"No. I need you."

"You already have the one you really need, standing beside you..."

Arthur frowned, confused, only to notice that Merlin had come over and was stood next to them. He looked between them, uncertain, even as Merlin knew what was about to be said.

"Father?"

Uther looked at him, solemn, before speaking to his son.

"I have made many mistakes in my life, and many of them have brought hardship and strife to the people of Camelot. My errors have spawned revenge that has seen so many of them killed or left grieving for loved ones, and yet even now I know that given a chance to do things over, my path would be the same."

Merlin knelt down beside them when the king paused, Arthur looking at him.

"Merlin, what's going on?"

The warlock remained silent, his gaze on Uther. He had made a promise, and even now he would keep it. Only one man could say that which was to be said.

And Uther said it.

"My hatred for magic will always remain, it is too much a part of me. But you... You, Arthur, are free to take a different path. My only hope is that my mistakes will not cause you further hardships and dangers. But if they do, then I know that Merlin will protect you as he has all this time."

Arthur stared at his father in shock and disbelief.

"You... You know..."

Closed his eyes, almost as if in shame at admitting this.

"I know that he possesses and uses magic. Just as I also know he would die a thousand times over for you. He is the one you need, not I."

Arthur glared at Merlin, shaking in anger at not being told.

"How long? How long, Merlin? _How long has my father known?_"

Merlin bowed his head.

"Since Morgana told him, during the two weeks he was her prisoner. I saw it while scrying, her telling him, and my spell could no longer make him believe it was lies." He looked at the king. "After we regained the kingdom, I revealed to him that I knew that she'd told him... And then he decided to let me live." Arthur was once again stunned, unable to move as Merlin leaned forward to rest a hand over the wound and frowned in concentration. "_Bldhdseten thurhaale._"

He also touched a finger to Arthur's forehead, when he noticed the prince was once again starting to struggle to stay alert, muttering a second incantation.

Arthur was barely able to speak when the king made no reaction to the spells, still utterly confused.

"But..." He focused himself. "Will he be all right?"

Merlin shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. The wound is in a bad place, and without materials all I can do right now is slow the bleeding. He needs to be seen by Gaius."

"Then get him."

This time Merlin obeyed the command, sprinting from the chamber leaving Arthur holding the king. He looked down at him, tears in his eyes as he still tried to make sense of everything.

"Why? If you knew, then why? Why did you trust him when you've sentenced so many others like him to death?"

Uther regarded him solemnly.

"Because I realised that so much of what makes me proud of you, you learnt from _him_... I know I've not been a good father. I put my duty to Camelot first, and I am sorry."

Arthur swallowed a sob.

"Don't say that."

Uther shook his head.

"My blindness poisoned Morgana against me. And when I learnt that you too believed magic wasn't evil, I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me as well. I couldn't face the pain that you would have suffered, if I'd had Merlin executed. You will always be my son, and I have always loved you. No matter the choices you make and the path you choose, that will never change."

The tears he'd fought so hard now poured from Arthur's eyes, falling to his father's shirt as he remained hunched over and cradling him. The king closed his eyes, drifting into unconsciousness, his expression at peace with the burden he'd now set aside.

After he came, it was dawn by the time Gaius had finished his ministrations and evaluation. Time of which Merlin had spent much telling the members of the Brotherhood everything that had happened apart for Uther's revelation. It was proving awkward enough with Arthur knowing, and that had only gotten worse when the prince had insisted that at least the physician and Gwen be told as well.

Arthur remained at his father's bedside as Gaius began to pack his things into his bag, his expression desperate for a chance of hope when he then followed the physician towards the door.

"Can you treat him?"

Gaius bowed his head, grim.

"The blade has touched his heart. He is bleeding inside, despite Merlin's spell. It's only a matter of time, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Arthur."

Both of them looked towards the bed, where Gwen now gently tucked the covers around the king as Arthur watched.

"There must be something. There must be something we can do. _Merlin_ could do."

"I'll try."

They turned, finding Merlin stood at the doorway looking as grim as his mentor. The warlock walked towards them, sighing when he stopped, solemn.

"His wound is beyond the healing spells that I know, and the one certain way I could save him I will not use. I'll start researching right away for another solution, but I won't use my power to Mirror Life and Death." He shook his head. "Not for him, Arthur. Not after all he's done. He toyed with that power, without accepting the price that would be asked, and the result was the past twenty-five years of relentless slaughter and persecution of those with magic. He spared me like he spared Gaius back then, so I _will_ do my best to save him. But to use that power to do that, would be _wrong _even if someone came forward willing offer themselves in exchange."

Gaius frowned.

"But, Merlin. Do you really think he will thank you for healing him with magic, if you succeed in saving him?"

Merlin sighed.

"No, he won't, but he won't arrest me either. I kept my promise, my promise that Arthur would only find out from _him_ that he knew I'm a sorcerer. And I've kept my promise to keep Arthur safe. I trust him to keep his word to me in return. If I manage to save him, he'll just go back to ignoring me. However, don't expect him to repeal the law against magic because of this. He made it clear back then that he won't, and that I'm just an exception."

Arthur went quiet.

"He.. He said that his hatred for magic would always remain, that it was too much a part of him. But that I was free to take a different path." He swallowed against the tears that threatened again. "He said that I already have the one I need beside me. That Merlin is that person. He said he let him live because he would never have been able to face seeing my pain if he'd taken Merlin from me by executing him... He's accepted that I want magic to return, and that's it's my choice to make when the time comes."

Silence fell between them, a silence of wonder that Gaius broke.

"After all that has preceded this, to think that now he would act in this way. He's as much as said he was wrong to persecute magic, even if he has no intention of ceasing doing so."

Soft words intruded on that musing.

"'If there is any chance that Uther may redeem himself before his end, it will only happen if he listens to the words of tolerance spoken by you, his son.'" Merlin sighed. "Kilgharrah was right, although I know he's going to have a hard time believing it's actually happened."

They looked again to the unconscious king, Arthur's expression becoming determined.

"I refuse to give up on him. I won't give up hope. Merlin, go start looking for a spell. While you do that, I've got a kingdom full of people to keep calm."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe. Those of you who have seen the ep will know I'm gonna have to make some MASSIVE changes to it lol, besides the big change I've already added :P**

**Do not fear, I still intend to have Old Merlin make his appearance. The context of it is going to change though XD**


	22. The Wicked Day 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: MUEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! (Runs around giggling insanely) As much of a curve-ball as this ****episode**** is, I am SO enjoying coming up with ways to tweak it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 22: The Wicked Day ~Part 2~

"We traced the assassin to the town of Wenham. It's in Odin's land. It seems he hired him to kill you, to avenge the death of his son."

Arthur stood as a solemn yet imposing figure near the head of the table in the Council Chambers, his uncle, Agravaine stood a short distance from him with Sir Leon at his side. The knight had come with the report from the guards who had interrogated the troupe of entertainers, who even now were languishing in the dungeons. By the accounts only three of the troupe had been aware of the assassination that was to be attempted. Pending Merlin confirming the remainder had truly not know, those innocents would be released to go on their way.

But that wasn't what troubled the prince, rather the reason behind the attempt on his life.

"Too many lives are lost to such pointless hatred, something that King Odin seems determined not to learn. His son challenged me knowing full well the risks of a duel." He frowned. "There will be no act of retribution for this. Odin lost his son, and I may well yet lose my father. If that comes to pass, then I can only hope that Odin will accept then that I would then understand his grief. Maybe that will be enough to ease his sorrow and anger."

Agravaine regarded him sympathetically, approaching him.

"Our thoughts are with you, Arthur. But if there is anything I can do."

Arthur sighed.

"Your support means a great deal to me. Thank you."

Nobleman and knight bowed and left, knowing that was a dismissal. Merlin passed them as they exited the council chambers, glancing warily as Agravaine for a moment before hastening over to the prince.

Arthur's expression showed hope for a moment, hope that Merlin's words unfortunately crushed.

"There's no change."

The prince closed his eyes in frustration and pain, both causing him to snap at his friend.

"Then why aren't you and Gaius _doing_ something?"

Arthur went still when he saw Merlin flinch, the warlock lowering his voice to a murmur so the guards at the door wouldn't hear.

"I've tried three spells already, but all of them have only bought him time. He's stable, for now. I brought some of my books up from my workroom, and Gaius is going through them now. He has more idea of what to look for than me, so I though perhaps the two of us could deal with another matter."

Arthur regarded him, curious despite his mood.

"What matter?"

Merlin took a deep breath.

"Ever since I put that spell on Morgana to make her forget I'm Emrys, I've had to plan my actions carefully so I give her no reason to suspect I'm anything more than the talented but still idiotic sorcerer she now thinks I am. To her knowledge, neither Gaius nor I have the ability to save the king. She'll learn about his mortal injury, no doubt about it, which means I need to cover my tracks."

Arthur looked like he wanted to yell, to ask why his friend was wasting time that could be spent looking for a cure. But then he deflated, knowing that Merlin was right. Some things were just too important to ignore, no matter what feelings might make them want to do otherwise.

"So how are we going to do that?"

Merlin straightened himself up, solemn.

"You are going to ride out and 'consult' with a sorcerer who _does_ have the skill to help the king. If Morgana has any spies within the city, she should put two and two together on her own."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"That's it? Then what will you be doing?"

Merlin turned sighed.

"Who do you think you will be going to consult? Ride north until you find Friou. She'll lead you to me."

The warlock left the room, no doubt to slip out of the city, and Arthur watched him go with a heart burdened by conflict. Part of him wanted to save his father _now_, but the other knew that Merlin and Gaius were still working on the 'how' to do that. Part of him railed against the fact that Merlin already had the means to save the king, and then he'd reprimand himself and acknowledge that the warlock had every right reason to refuse to use that method.

It was true that Uther had toyed with the power to Mirror Life and Death, by seeking out Nimueh for aid in gaining a son. So many more than just Ygraine had paid the price in blood for that. No High Priest anywhere, ever, would use that power to help him again.

He let an hour pass before he headed to the stables, finding his horse already prepared and left for him. He rode north, as instructed, following a particular trail he knew Merlin had meant with those directions.

Arthur found Geleaffriou about two miles from the city, or rather she found him. It was as well his horse was trained not to fear magic or magical creatures, or the gelding might have thrown him off in terror when the wyvern swooped out of nowhere to land in an ungainly clatter of wings. She could fly now, but was far from being elegant at doing so.

Friou cawed in greeting, ambling over to prince and horse and sticking her head into the lap that was now at her eye-level. Arthur shook his head in amusement as the blatant prompt for a petting, obliging the adolescent reptile before giving her a nudge.

"Take me to Merlin."

She cawed again, rustling her wings before turning off the trail and into a denser part of the forest. Just five minutes later, Arthur found himself in a small clearing with a crude hut built on one side, close to the banks of a trickle barely large enough to be called a stream.

Friou let out a chortling chirrup, a greeting she reserved entirely for Merlin. It was then, upon hearing that, that the warlock emerged from the hut before a suddenly very startled Arthur.

Merlin eyed him above the white of his beard and shoved his hands into the pockets of his red over-robe, raising his thinned eyebrows above his wrinkled face. He sounded as testy as he looked.

"There's no need to stare. It's not like you've not seen me like this before."

Friou walked up to him, snuggling her head into the front of his robe. Merlin was still Merlin to her no matter what he looked like, his Dragonlord powers identifying her to him regardless of physical age.

He returned the affection absently, even as Arthur dismounted from his horse and came over looking confused.

"So why go to the trouble of ageing yourself again? What's the point? There's no one here to see it."

Merlin snorted, nudging Friou aside and starting to walk and keeping his voice quiet.

"The point is, we don't know that. I set this place up a while back just in case, to give a bit more evidence than a simple story about you visiting an old sorcerer for advice." He started up a sloping path through the trees, wincing at his aching bones and joints. "If ever she or someone else should follow you, this place could be important to lead her astray of the truth."

Arthur followed him, keeping pace with his 'old' friend and starting to smile at an amusing thought.

"You know, can't you walk faster? You ran pretty fast when I chased you from my chambers the first time you did this spell."

Merlin looked sidelong at him, grumbling irritatedly.

"Just wait until _you're_ eighty and see how fast _you_ walk! I've half a mind to make you carry me. Maybe being kicked like a horse, to make you hurry up, will stop you making fun at my expense. I didn't go to the trouble of perfecting this spell, just to entertain you."

Arthur stopped in his tracks, forcing the warlock to stop as well.

"You've been practicing it?"

Merlin frowned and nodded.

"Once a week, ever since we took the kingdom back from Morgana. Used to be it felt like I was being bent backwards over a barrel when I cast the spell, and like I was being squeezed through an impossibly small space when returning to normal. But I guess my body has gotten used to it, since I barely feel it now. I don't even need the materials to cast the spell anymore, just the incantation. And most of the time I can change back without the potion, even if I still always carry a dose of it just in case."

He pulled a small glass vial out of his pocket, one that contained a clear blue liquid. Once he'd showed it to the prince, he then put it away.

After listening to the explanation, Arthur sighed.

"I'd say I can't believe you've been going to this much trouble in secret, except that I know it's just like you. I thought you'd realise you don't have to do everything alone anymore. This isn't like the days before I knew about you."

"I know." Merlin's elderly voice sounded resigned, and he shook his head. "But it's not like any of you could have helped me with this project... And I decided to pass on Gwaine teasing me for choosing to turn into a doddering old man once a week. It's been bad enough him teasing me about being a 'daddy' every other day."

Arthur laughed.

"Yes, but at least you get to watch him being pestered relentlessly by Friou as payback. He should have listened to you back when she was little, and you warned him that not telling her not to bite his clothing would come back to haunt him."

"True, he's learnt to always wear his chainmail around her if he doesn't want to have to mend his shirts." Merlin looked around at the woods, thoughtful. "Well I think you've been out here long enough. Your absence from the city will have been noticed by any spies by now." He waved a wrinkled hand. "Now off with you, shoo! I can't sneak back into the city until you've already gone back. I want to get out of these aching bones before my joints seize up."

The prince smiled and turned, _running _back down the trail just to irritate Merlin even more. Friou let out another little caw when he passed her and returned to his horse, garnet eyes watching him intently with a tilt of her head.

He had to marvel at it, how friendly a trained wyvern was compared to a wild one. Well, at least friendly to friends. He doubted she'd be so laid back with an enemy.

He turned and rode back for home, the reprieve of his talk with Merlin now giving way again to worries about his father. And what of the 'spies' Merlin had implied there was in the city? Did Morgana have someone watching them? If so, then who?

~(-)~

The horse snorted as its rider drove it charging through the woods, the creature not liking the gloom of the approaching dark, a time when its eyes would struggle to see where it was going. But the rider would not give it reprieve, not until he'd spoken to the one he was hurrying to see.

Agravaine left his horse tied to the usual tree, making his way down the gully to Morgana's abode. Busting through her door without warning, he then had the reaction of her grabbing a knife and pointing it at him, the sorceress lowering it at seeing who he was.

His smile was a little apologetic.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?"

She put the knife down, frowning.

"I wasn't expecting you today."

He came further into the room, looking rather pleased.

"I had to see you. I bring good news. Better than we could have hoped for."

His smile made her curious, Morgana moving towards him.

"What is it?"

"Uther has been mortally wounded. He is on his deathbed. Gaius says he has only a few days to live."

Morgana started to smile with malice.

"I hope the image of my face haunts him." She paused in thought. "How is Arthur?"

Agravaine answered, confident.

"Devastated. the poor boy can't think straight."

"Then we must strike while he is vulnerable."

Morgana started to turn, but was stopped when the nobleman grabbed her by the arm. Her responding glare almost pierced him, Agravaine hastening to explain his gesture.

"When Uther dies, the kingdom will be weak. We must choose our moments carefully." He let go of her arm carefully. Who knows what opportunities the coming weeks will hold? Besides, he's not dead yet, and Arthur has something to call upon that his father would never consider."

Morgana went still, eyes narrowing.

"Magic... If Gaius or his precious manservant don't have the skills to save Uther, that's not to say Arthur might not know someone who does."

Agravaine nodded.

"And just this afternoon he rode out of the city as if on a whim, and returned barely an hour later. He didn't look like he'd been out to clear his head. He looked like he was planning something."

She frowned, moving sharply towards her hearth and setting it alight with a glance.

"If he intends to use magic, then we must see to it that he fails." Morgana picked up a necklace from one of her shelves, dropping it into the fire and then seating herself beside the flames. She was smiling as the words of her curse left her lips. "_Seolforpraed apringe winstra, apringe yfele, apringe wip ealle gode craefte_."

The fire roared for a moment, and then she plucked the necklace from the coals with a pair of tongs and held it out to Agravaine.

He gasped when she dropped it into his hand, expecting it to burn and staring when it didn't.

"It's cold."

Morgana rose to her feet, smugly satisfied.

"I have bound it to the left-hand path. You must place the charm around Uther's neck."

The nobleman eyed the pendant.

"What will it do to him?"

She smirked.

"The force of any healing magic will be revered and magnified tenfold... By trying to cure his father, Arthur will seal his fate."

Agravaine went still, a flicker of hidden uncertainty in his eyes.

"Arthur will never forgive himself. He will be destroyed."

Morgana nodded.

"And a broken prince will make a terrible king."

Agravaine looked down at the necklace again, his hand trembling before he slipped it into his pocket and left.

~(-)~

The prince leaned against the bedpost, watching as the man who'd been the centre of his world all his life... lay dying. Why was it that it had to be this way? His father had been precious to him all his life, this event would always have hurt. And yet knowing that his father had known of his plan to restore magic to Camelot, had known Merlin was a sorcerer all that time and yet had turned a blind eye. He wanted him to live even more for that. He wanted to show his father just how bright that future could be.

"I can't watch him die... There's still so much I want to say to him."

Gwen, who had been tending to Uther's wound, looked over at Arthur. She understood the pain he was suffering, having faced the exact same thing when her father had died.

"Merlin and Gaius are doing their best. I'm sure they'll find something."

Arthur headed to the window, looking down into the courtyard where people from the town stood in candlelit vigil.

"While outside the people have begun to say their goodbyes. They already believe he will die, and are preparing themselves for the worst." He gritted his teeth. "They can give up hope, but I won't."

Gwen came to his side, pulling him into her arms to comfort him. For all his words of faith, the tears that dampened the shoulder of her dress spoke otherwise. He knew that even with Merlin's magic, the chances of saving Uther were slim.

"No matter what happens, we'll all still be here for you. You'll never be alone."

Across the other side of the castle, Merlin turned his head and looked at his scrying bowl when he heard that. He'd set it to watch the king's chambers, so he'd know if Uther took a turn for the worst. Hearing Arthur's grief was heart-rending under the circumstances, and he wanted the prince to be able to talk to his father just as much as Arthur did. Uther had redeemed himself if only in a small way, and Merlin didn't doubt that should he survive, he and Arthur wound enter a new time of understanding of each other.

Nearby Liam watched Merlin from his seat, a book of healing spells in his lap as he too aided in the search for that would help the king. It was times like this, unguarded moments, when it was possible to see just how much weight and responsibility the warlock carried.

"He won't hate you if you fail, Merlin. Whether Uther lives or dies, Arthur will still return magic to the land."

Merlin flinched, looking over at him and sighing.

"Would it be ironic of me to say that never in all the time I've lived in Camelot, have I wanted to save Uther's life so much."

Liam set his book on the nearby table, surprised.

"And why is that?"

Merlin's expression became distant, his thoughts turning to memories.

"We came to an understanding, he and I. At first he always told me to leave him be and go away, but I'd stay and tell him about the Brotherhood and the things that had happened recently. During last midwinter, for the first time since Morgana betrayed him, he really started to talk. There was this one night when Gwen couldn't see to him, and I offered to instead. Uther, he... He talked about the days before the Purge, back when he first met Gaius and took him into service as Court Physician." Merlin regarded his friend, looking sad. "And then he started talking about Ygraine, and the joy in her eyes when she held Arthur for the first and last time. He actually talked to me about her, Liam. The king who despises magic, telling a sorcerer about his wife who died because of it. Morgana broke him, yes, but she also made him see his mistakes. He's changed, is still changing, and I want him to have the chance to redeem himself even more than he's already started to."

The apprentice physician smiled at that, picking up the spellbook again.

"And that's why everyone likes you. Because you're determined to try and help people find the best in themselves." He laughed. "Just look at me. I started off as a meek servant, and now I'm training to be a physician and a hedgewizard, all thanks to you."

Merlin grinned wryly.

"Not to mention you finally asked Hana to marry you, even if you're still putting off the wedding 'until you've saved up enough for a home in the upper town.' You know as well as I do, that if you want a house you only have to ask Arthur. He'd _give_ you one."

Liam gave him a bemused raise of the eyebrows.

"And I'm sure you'd also understand that some people _do_ like to do things for themselves. I want the satisfaction of walking her through the door of the house _I_ bought her." He started to flush, averting his eyes and turning his attention back to the book. "We'd better keep reading. We can talk more after we've saved the king."

Both of them nodded in agreement, the only sound to break the following silence being the turning of pages. As long as there was hope, they'd keep trying.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Am I the only one that notices that Agravaine has started getting this hesitant look in his eyes whenever anything to hurt Arthur is talked about? Seriously, he's working for Morgana, but he comes across as more scared of her than anything else. It's almost like he can't decide who he wants to side with, but sticks with her because he's terrified she'll kill him. In my opinion, it seems his only real target is Uther because of what happened to Ygraine. But Ygraine's son, Arthur? His nephew? He seems a lot more troubled when it comes to him. I mean, in the close up of his hand holding the necklace after she gave it to him, his hand really IS shaking.**

**Then again, that could just be "**_**Yes! I hold Uther's doom in my hand! *Insert evil laughter here***_**" shaking. But still, it's still an interesting angle **_**I**_** can cover in this fic. Hee hee :D**


	23. The Wicked Day 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee, surprise! Bet you didn't expect this on the same day as part two :P**

**Well, I will admit to being ****disappointed**** that with Arthur knowing about Merlin, I couldn't use most of the funny Old!Merlin bits (Although I did make a joke of hinting in part two about the scene where Arthur carried him). But, I can promise that my added and altered bits will make up for it. ONWARDS! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 23: The Wicked Day ~Part 3~

"This is starting to get annoying. I promised Arthur I'd heal the king, and I can't find the spell to do it."

Merlin's look of entreaty was directed at his mentor, who had just entered his chambers to find two young men elbow-deep in illegal tomes about sorcery. They'd been at it for most of the day, both of them tired and suffering from eye-strain. It was as well then, that Gaius had at last found the solution.

He passed over a hand-sized book with an engraved cover, one that looked almost like a journal, and smiled.

"That's because we've been looking in the wrong books. I remembered this fellow and thought I might find a copy of his work in the Hall of Records. Lucky for us he's more noted as an eccentric scholar, and no one here realised he'd documented his magical research in here as well. Although I'm surprised Geoffrey didn't notice it. Then again he's never read many books of medical theory, certainly none as strangely set out as this one. Gwillem of Cambria was as mad as a coot, but there was never a better healer."

Merlin grabbed the book, eyes flicking over the text upon the opened page.

"Gaius, thank you. Come on, we need to go to my workroom and brew this."

All three of them, Gaius, Merlin, and Liam, left the room, the latter-most's jolting of the main table shattering the image displayed within the water-filled basin upon it.

In Uther's chambers, Gwen flinched to a stop in startlement as she was clearing the table beside the king's bed, Agravaine smiling at her in apology for frightening her.

He came further into the room, still smiling.

"It was cold today, and the room is cool. Perhaps it's a good idea to start a fire, lest the king catch a chill."

Gwen glanced at the empty hearth, uncertain before setting down her tray.

"Oh... Of course. I apologise, I should have done so earlier. I'll be right back."

He hurried out to go get wood, Agravaine watching her go before striding to Uther's beside. Once there, he pulled the cursed necklace from his pocket and looped the fine chain over the king's head, tucking the pendant beneath the bed-covers to hide it.

Tucking those blankets up to Uther's chin, Agravaine then leaned in close, eyes narrowing in long-held hate.

"Finally, you will get all that you deserve, old _friend._"

He seated himself in the chair by the bed, smiling pleasantly when Gwen returned with the wood to light the fire. And then, after a last few pleasantries, he left. All there was to do now, was wait.

Down in the workroom, somewhat hampered by a certain wyvern until she was commanded to her bed in the corner, the two experienced sorcerers and one fledgling one, brewed the potion described in the book. Merlin then bottled it carefully, while Gaius consulted the tome and spoke with warning.

"You must use only four drops. Any more could be dangerous."

Merlin now craned his neck to look at the scrap of parchment he'd scrawled the incantation on, grimacing with nerves.

"I just hope I don't spontaneously forget the spell. I can't look at my notes while casting it. I've never even _tried_ this spell before. What if I get it wrong?"

Liam patted him on the shoulder, reassuring him.

"You probably hold the undefeated record for learning and casting spells first time. Don't worry about it."

Gaius nodded.

"You must trust your abilities... Good luck, Merlin."

He turned to face his mentor.

"You're not coming with me?"

The old man shook his head.

"No, too many in the room would be distracting. Liam and I will wait in my chambers. The only ones who need be there are you and Arthur."

Merlin looked at the two of them, and Friou watching him intently from her corner, and sighed.

"Thanks, and I'll do my best."

He left the workroom with his heart in his throat, nerves fluttering in his stomach while in his head he wasn't sure if he wanted to charge up there and get it over with or run away and hide. That was his old fear of Uther causing that, he knew it, and that part that wanted him to hurry was the part that wanted the king to live to talk to his son again.

Arthur was already at Uther's chambers when he arrived, having been forewarned to be there by the warlock's disembodied voice in his ears a hour or so earlier. The guards had been dismissed and no one else around, the prince greeting Merlin with a pat on the shoulder, both of them taking a deep breath before they approached Uther's bed.

They each stood either side of it, looking down at his pallid face and shallow breath. Merlin then pulled the vial of potion from his pocket, using a thin stick to carefully deliver precisely four drops into Uther's mouth. He then pulled a handful of herbs out of his other pocket, holding them between his clasped hands.

Arthur saw him hesitated, and nodded.

"It's fine... I trust you to do your best."

Merlin took another deep breath, starting to draw in the power he needed, the bundle of herbs he held starting to smoulder in his grasp. And then came the incantation, slow and resounding, while Merlin gently waved that smoke over the prone form of the king.

"_Efencume... aetgaedre, eala gastas craeftigegestricie pis lic forod._"

His eyes glowed gold, Merlin then sagging backwards a step from the release of tension. Both he and Arthur then watched, waiting, hoping for Uther to respond.

Agonising moments passed, the silence almost unbearable. And then... Then Uther's eyes opened, the king drawing in a deep and surprised breath, Arthur immediately leaning down with relief.

"Father."

Uther's eyes flicked between his son and Merlin, it being clear to see that magic had just been used on him. He ignored it, just as he'd ignored Merlin's breach of the laws these past months. All that mattered was speaking to his son.

He smiled.

"Arthur."

The prince had tears in his eyes, on the verge of leaping and shouting in joy... And then it happened, Uther's smile turning to a grimace of pain, a grimace that became a tortured gasp as he convulsed.

Arthur's smile disappeared into shock, his hands grasping at his father's shoulders while he looked to Merlin.

"What's happening?"

Merlin started to shake his head, as shocked as he.

"I don't know. The spell worked, this shouldn't be happening."

"Do something!"

Merlin scrambled forwards, placing his hand on the covers over Uther's chest, the tactile contact only then telling him that which he'd failed to detect from a distance.

His eyes went wide and he ripped back the cover, grabbing the pendant on its chain and staring at it in horror.

"It can't be... _No!_"

He ripped it free and tossed it to the floor, grabbing his half-burnt bundle of herbs to cast the spell again... But Uther went limp, eyes wide and sightless, the breath draining from his body in a last sigh. Arthur couldn't move, and Merlin could barely find it in himself to check the king's pulse. When he did, his entire posture sagged and he slumped to his knees in defeat, before he clenched his fists and let out a furious cry of denial.

The other side of the bed, Arthur stood frozen and staring at his friend's display, everything surreal until his mind registered just what it meant.

"He... He's _dead?_ But..." A sob halted him, tears welling in his eyes. "But, Merlin, he was awake... He..."

"I killed him..." Merlin raised his head, his eyes pouring tears and his expression one of torment as he held up that which he'd thrown to the floor. "I didn't notice it, I _should_ have. It's my _job_ to find things like this!" He closed his eyes in shame. "Light turned to darkness, life turned to death... I cast a powerful healing enchantment, and this twisted it to purest destruction. Because of this, I didn't heal his heart... I _destroyed it_."

He started to rock where he sat, shaking and in utter shock, while the other side of the bed Arthur also dropped to his kneels and howled in grief and anguish.

It was Gaius who found them like that, having begun to worry at how long Merlin had been gone. He'd gasped in horror when Merlin had shown him the cursed pendant, then hurrying to Uther's side even though he already knew the outcome. Gwen had arrived shortly after him, and when as Court Physician he had confirmed it, he looked to the numb and silent Arthur.

"I'm sorry... The King is dead."

Arthur's tears started again, the prince closing his eyes in pain while Gaius covered Uther's face in finality. While Gwen comforted Arthur, the physician turned to Merlin. Pulling him to his feet and holding him tight.

"It's not your fault, Merlin. You tried, you did the right thing, but someone else poisoned it. It's not your fault."

Gwen frowned upon hearing that, facing them.

"Poisoned?"

Merlin took a shuddering breath, trembling now with fury more than shame.

"Gwen, did Agravaine come here at all today?"

She nodded slowly.

"A few hours ago, he came to visit. He mentioned that the room was a bit cold, so I left him to keep the king company while I got some wood to light a..."

She stopped, starting to shake her head, Arthur now staring at Merlin.

"My uncle? Merlin, what has my uncle got to do with this?"

Merlin and Gaius looked at each other, before the former bowed his head in guilt. Saying something he should have said long ago.

"Agravaine is in league with Morgana, and I've known for months. I had reason to think, or at least hope, she might have scared him into helping her. If that was the case, I wanted to try save him, to pull him back for your sake." He lifted his head again, his face a mask of emotion. "I'm _so_ sorry, Arthur. Every time I try to help you with your family, I fail miserably. I failed with Morgana, I've failed with Agravaine, and I've failed your father. I couldn't save any of them."

Arthur got up and strode over, Merlin flinching as if expecting to be hit before he was enveloped in a tight grasp. Arthur didn't let go, furiously muttering into his friend's ear.

"You idiot, stop blaming yourself! Kilgharrah's right, your heart _is_ your biggest weakness, but I don't care. Because it's your heart that makes you who you are, and I wouldn't want you any other way." He let go, making a start for the door, shaking with rage. "Now excuse me while I go strangle my uncle."

"No!" He was stopped by Merlin's hand on his arm, turning to see him shaking his head. "Violence isn't the answer, Arthur. Don't stoop down to their level. We need Agravaine, because we know him and can keep an eye on him. If you kill him, Morgana will just find someone else to use."

Gaius nodded, coming to Arthur's side.

"Better the wolf you know."

Arthur went quiet, listening and thinking, and then grimly making his decision. He would heed to their advice.

"Announce my father's death. Tell the people he passed in his sleep, and that after a day and night of mourning, he shall be laid to his rest and I will ascend to the throne." He narrowed his eyes. "And make no move to set watch on my uncle, not until I am king. Let him and Morgana think they have their victory. Let them _think _that this will break me. They will learn soon enough that they are _wrong_."

~(-)~

It was a day of grief and sorrow, of the people standing in the streets with tear in their eyes and comforting one another. The city mourned, just as their prince mourned. Arthur outwardly refused all contact or council, letting his uncle believe him distraught even as in secret the Brotherhood gathered.

They met in Merlin's workroom, Friou for once making no attempt to seek attention. She could sense the fierce pain and anger in her master's heart, and see it written in the expressions of the four knights and the prince. If ever they were to hold a war council, this was closest their group had ever come to doing so.

Arthur paced in front of the gathering of friend, expression hard as even now he fought his grief. He'd have time for his sorrows later, but right now he needed to prepare so that he could have the time to do so.

"Under no circumstance are you reveal to Agravaine that you know of his treachery. Merlin had told me that he at least suspects that he and Gaius are watching him, but to his knowledge his is unsure as to the rest of us. Morgana has told him what she remembers of who we are, to forewarn him, but it will not help them. We are to continue as normal once I am king. Let them wonder what we do and do not know. We'll keep them guessing."

Gwaine frowned, wondering something.

"So does you becoming king mean the law against magic is gone now? I mean, Merlin will have a heck of a lot less trouble saving our asses if he doesn't have to worry about hiding anymore."

It was Merlin who answered, from where he sat beside Gaius, Liam, and Gwen.

"No, it doesn't."

Elyan took a step forward, confused.

"But _why?_"

Merlin sighed.

"Because to repeal the law now, at a time when Uther has just died and the kingdom is in turmoil, would only cause panic and chaos. We can't just click our fingers and say 'Here's magic again! Now I'm going to shove it down your throats and you have to accept it.' ...If we did that, we could end up with half the kingdom thinking Arthur is enchanted or crazy, and the other half believing him. It could spawn civil war. Morgana wouldn't need to lift a finger to destroy us, the kingdom would destroy itself. Arthur and I discussed this a long time ago, and we agreed back then what course of action we'd take when the time came."

Gwen looked between them, worried.

"So what _are_ you going to do?"

Arthur stood before them, head held high and his manner determined.

"Since I can't remove the law yet... I'm going to quietly _alter _it."

Grim smiles soon adorned all their faces, the Brotherhood returning to their duties and tasks. And that night, as Arthur sat in vigil in the Great Hall where his father now lay in state, Merlin slept seated against the wall of the stairway outside it. The dawn came, his slumber broken by sunlight through opened doors and a smile of gratitude from Arthur for his loyalty. Breakfast was followed by the solemn task of Uther being laid in his tomb below the castle. The sorrow the morning turning to celebration in the afternoon, when trumpets sounded and the people gathered in the castle courtyard to await the news of the coming ceremony.

And inside the castle, in a Great Hall now filled with knights and courtiers and close friends, a prince made his stately passed up the centre towards the dais, kneeling before the throne as Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth held the elaborate ceremonial crown used only for such ascensions.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

Arthur kept his eyes on the throne, in defiance of his uncle who stood so close by, watching.

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

Geoffrey stepped forward, his hands bringing the crown down to rest upon the kneeling man's head.

"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot!"

He stood and faced the gathering, straight and proud and strong. As one they began the call, their shouts ringing in praise and glory, the voices of the Brotherhood rising louder than them all.

Long live the King! Long live the King! _Long live the King!_

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: WOOOOO! Epicness overload! Yes, Two chapters in one day, because I got so caught up in writing this episode that the momentum just carried me away!**

**I'll get onto working on the sub-ep now, and trust me, the epic moments have not ended yet!**


	24. Consolidating Strengths 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: You guys are seriously going to love me after you read this chapter (grins wickedly) :D**

**Oh, and I must say, that having to suddenly stop ****referring**** to Arthur as 'the prince' and call him 'the king' is EXTREMELY strange O.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Piano section from the start of the Guild Wars 2 Gamescom Trailer**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 24: Consolidating Strengths ~Part 1~

"Arthur, stop pulling on your hair like that. If you keep it up one side of you head is going to end up _bald_."

Merlin regarded his friend with a bemused expression, watching as Arthur kept staring at the mass of reports spread before him as if he expected them to rise up and bury him. Four days had passed since Uther's funeral and his rise to the throne, and while he put a brave face on in public, in private it was clear he felt overwhelmed.

The new king raised his left hand, about to run it through the side of his hair again until he stopped himself from making the gesture. He then sighed.

"I'm not sure I can do this. What if I make mistakes?"

Merlin brought his empty hand to his forehead, the other holding a list.

"Arthur, you have been ruling this kingdom in everything but name ever since we retook it from Morgana. Your father almost never left his chambers, and never took part in meetings or decisions or anything. _You_ did it all, and you did it well. Camelot has flourished during that time, and you getting a new title doesn't change the fact that we all _know_ you can do this."

Arthur looked up from desk, face unreadable until he slumped backwards in his seat and stared up at the ceiling.

"I have no idea what I'd do without you to talk sense into me..." He sat straight again, interrupting the warlock before he could speak. "Don't answer that."

Merlin grinned, chuckling and holding the list up to read it.

"Well, seeing as I've just gotten through to that thick skull of yours, for now, I've got your schedule for today." He started to walk as he read, in calm command of himself in a way that right now Arthur could only envy. "You've an inspection of two prospective knights first thing. Lords Aragil and Narvan have already been instructed to await you at the training field. After that, you've got a Council meeting from the fourth hour of the morning until the noon bell. This afternoon, from the second hour, you've got a meeting of your 'private council', to indoctrinate the newest appointee to that select group of advisers."

He paused there, having seen Arthur frown slightly, to allow the king to speak. He didn't look very confident.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to tell him about the Brotherhood? He's supported my father in the ban on magic for all of these years."

Merlin rolled his eyes at what should have been obvious to his friend.

"_Yes._ Since he happens to be a trusted and old friend of Gaius, also knows that our Court Physician used to work for your father as a sorcerer, and has never breathed a word about it to anyone. We _need_ someone on the Council, to keep an eye on Agravaine and block him whenever he tries to slip things through when you're not attending or are busy elsewhere."

Arthur sighed, accepting the point.

"So what's after that?"

Merlin consulted his list, looking at the last entry which was in fact just a time with nothing written next to it other than a single cursive line.

"At the half past the second hour, or thereabouts, you've um." He lowered the list, changing the subject. "Well I'll tell you about that later. I wouldn't want you to be distracted at the meeting this morning."

"Merlin..."

Merlin feigned innocence at Arthur's irritated tone.

"What? If I told you, you wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. Just trust me when I say it's something good."

The king favoured him with a long stare, shaking his head and going back to reading the reports in front of him.

"Fine, have it your way."

Merlin's grin faded to a softer smile, as he went about his normal duties and took the breakfast tray away. When he came back, he helped Arthur into his armour and escorted him to the training field. There he left him, retreating back inside to prepare the king's chambers for the private meeting later.

Arthur was still using his current rooms, since with just four days on the throne after the death of his father, the thought of moving into those more secure rooms touched on a wound that was still too raw. If and when he moved to the rooms that had been his father's, would just have to wait and see.

Half an hour saw the room ready for the little meeting that would take place there later, and Merlin headed down to his workroom to spend some time with Friou. Just as Arthur had wounds to his heart from Uther's death, so did he bear mental scars he was still doing his best to deal with. No amount of knowing, that he'd not been the one responsible for the spell going awry, could change the fact that he still felt guilty about killing Uther. He knew it was going to be a burden he would carry for quite some time.

Sitting propped up against his wyvern, eyes closed while she preened his hair the way she would preen her wings, he let his mind drift away from those thoughts and ended up thinking about that which he'd told Arthur he'd explain later. The reaction was either going to be an explosion of 'why didn't you tell me' or a burst of massive elation and relief.

Merlin sighed, turning his head to look Friou in the eye. His words more to himself than to her, seeing as her limited intelligence meant she'd understand little beyond that he was a bit worried and nervous.

"Well there's no going back on it now. They'll be here in a few hours. I just hope Arthur doesn't freak out." He raised his eyebrows. "Although at least Agravaine will have a fit. If he and Morgana thought Uther's death was going to weaken Camelot, they're going to get a shock."

Friou cooed at his words, nuzzling the side of his face before poking him with her nose; more interested in having her belly scratched than his musings. He obliged, smiling to himself as she rolled onto her back in bliss just like she'd done when she was small and cute, her present size meaning she now looked rather ridiculous in the posture.

He stayed there making a fuss of her, leaving shortly before the noon bell to fetch Arthur's midday meal.

Arthur seemed in a better mood as he was eating, or had at least worked out some of his stress by taking the two prospective knights through their paces and attending what was really just a simple council meeting. Merlin made a mental note to suggest to Liam that he take some bruise salve to the two nobles, since he knew full well that both of them were going to need it.

Arthur now took a short welcome break to read a book, which Merlin shoved into his startled grasp as he also made him sit by the hearth. The warlock then went and seated himself at the king's desk, doing for Arthur what Liam had once done for Lord Hargren. Arthur was stressed enough as it was right now, feeling totally out of his depth, and so he would take at least a little of the administrative burden off him.

He started sorting the reports into piles, based on what they were about and their priority. He then worked his way through all the domestic ones, writing out replies and instructions to respond to them, that Arthur could read through, approve, and sign later.

Merlin was just finishing the last one when the lesser bell that marked the quarters of each hour, chimed the third toll after the first hour of afternoon. Hearing it, he got up and went to Arthur, plucking the book from his hands and putting a bookmark in it.

"I'll go get your new Third Advisor. Think about what you're going to say to him. Gaius should be here in a few minutes, so talk to him about it if you think you need to."

He headed for the door, Arthur staring at his retreating back.

"I don't need you to babysit me, Merlin. I _can_ do things for myself."

Merlin paused at the door, looking back with eyebrows raised.

"And even if you can, I'm going to help you anyway. So you might as well stop grumbling about it."

The warlock walked out and chuckled, knowing that Arthur was teasing him about this morning's pep talk but still grateful for the help. He then let that smile fade into serious but composed expression, as if he were on an important errand, which to be truthful he was. That errand took him to the Hall of Records, and brought him to stand before the ageing nobleman seated at the desk near the door.

Geoffrey of Monmouth looked surprised to see him, having not being in here long himself after the morning meeting and his own midday meal.

"Can I help you?"

Merlin tilted his head, his manner one of innocent apology despite an inward immature desire to giggle at what was to come.

"Sorry to bother you, but the king wishes to speak to you in his chambers about a matter of privacy."

Geoffrey frowned.

"Now?"

An affirmative and cheerful nod.

"Yup, now."

The archivist, hardly about to refuse a royal summons, rose to his feet and accompanied Merlin through the castle. They arrived at Arthur's chambers to find that Gaius was now there as well, Merlin closing the door and moving to discretely get the silence book from the mantle.

Geoffrey was now starting to look a little puzzled, as he crossed the room partway towards the young king.

"Sire. You wished to speak with me?"

Arthur regarded him from his place near the window, the hand resting on the back of the chair there almost white-knuckled from gripping it. He was still tense and unsure of this.

"Yes. As you know, the Council aids in the day-to-day management of the kingdom. However, just as my father had those he sought advice from above others, so have I selected you to join _my_ private council, to serve me as you did my father."

Geoffrey looked surprised and gracious, unaware of the glance that passed between Gaius and Merlin behind him.

"It would be a great honour, Sire. Might I enquire who else you are appointing?"

Arthur didn't move, not until Merlin went to the table and pulled his chair out for him. A silent glance telling him to 'sit down before you fall over'. Arthur did, sitting at the head of the table and gesturing to where two chairs had been set on his left. Gaius seated himself in the first, while the archivist settled on the second.

"Of course. As you can see, Gaius is one."

"Indeed. I've been his Second Advisor for over two and a half years."

Geoffrey blinked, startled.

"Two and a half?"

His king nodded, the fingers of one hand tapping on the table's surface in subconscious nerves.

"I've been preparing for this for a long time. With all the attacks and assassination attempts, the death of my father was always going to be a possibility. I felt it wise to take precautions, and know who I would trust the most when I became king."

Geoffrey's expression became one of understanding.

"Ah. Very wise, Sire. Many a king of times past, has fallen to ruin for lack of being prepared." He now looked at the empty chair of greatest honour, the one to Arthur's right. He was curious. "And who is your First Advisor, your right-hand man?"

There was a long silence before Merlin, who had been keeping his distance, came to the table. He then sat in that empty chair, and smiled cheerfully at the archivist.

"I am."

Geoffrey stared, incredulous and disbelieving.

"Pardon? I-I'm sorry, I could have sworn you just said that _you _were the king's First Advisor."

Arthur winced at the reaction, blandly confirming it even if he'd fully expected the archivist to respond this way.

"That's because he _is_."

Another silence followed, one which Gaius broke by speaking quietly to the man beside him.

"I'm afraid my ward is guilty of some subterfuge, Geoffrey. He is not anywhere _near _as lacking in intelligence as most people assume. It's been of great benefit to Arthur over the years."

The archivist pointed at Merlin.

"Surely this is some sort of jest."

Gaius winced much as Arthur had, his manner gently coaxing as he did his utmost to encourage the information to sink it.

"Geoffrey. He speaks, reads, and writes in over _thirty _modern and ancient languages. Is well versed in a wide range of basics of the physician's craft, and has through his own initiative gained a considerable degree of knowledge in the area of running and managing a kingdom. I should know. He has, after all, been my ward for over five years."

Merlin was still smiling, even if he tactfully kept his amusement out of his voice. He instead went for 'self-depreciating'.

"By the time I really started my studies under Gaius, everyone had already assumed I was an idiot and it sort of stuck." He glanced at Arthur. "Although... Can I say that I'm really looking forward to the day I don't have to be your servant anymore?"

Arthur smiled back at him, raising his eyebrows a little.

"Well there's still a lot of work to do, and time, before I can officially announce your appointment to _that_ position. So you're going to just have to put up with it."

"Work?"

Geoffrey's almost plaintive confusion brought him back to their attention, Arthur turning serious.

"Geoffrey, what I am about to tell you remains in this room, and is to be treated with the utmost secrecy. Do I have your oath?"

The archivist stiffened, nodding. Such a request from his king would never be refused, not even in his present state of uncertainty.

"You have my word."

Arthur, folding his hands on the table, jerked his chin to Merlin who opened the silence book and placed it face down in the middle of the surface. Seeing the archivist's puzzlement at the action, the king explained.

"That book has a simple charm on it, one that causes it to create a ward to contain sound when it is opened and placed correctly. No one beyond this table will be able to hear this conversation."

Geoffrey gaped in shock, starting to rise to his feet.

"_Magic?_"

Arthur raised his hand.

"Be seated." Geoffrey sank back into his chair, at a loss, and Arthur regarded him solemnly. "My father long believed magic to be inherently evil. Something that, until two and a half years ago, I agreed with for lack of better experience. He fought magic all these years, killing the majority of users who just wanted to be left in peace, right along with the tiny minority of malcontents and murderers. It made him many enemies among the relatives of those innocent victims, who had caused no harm, and in turn those enemies are the source of the vast majority of all attacks on Camelot in the past five and half years."

"But, Sire-"

Arthur interrupted him, starting to find his confidence now that the conversation had gone this far.

"I have learnt, through my own choice to give it a benefit of a doubt, that the nature of magic is defined by its wielders. They alone choose for it to be good or bad, and I would have it be used for _good_." He glanced at Gaius before returning his attention to the archivist. "You know of Gaius' past as a sorcerer. Well I can tell you that for some time he has been resuming his use of his full craft at my instruction, for the great benefit of the people. Many lives have been saved from illness, that would not have been without the small sorceries he has discretely wielded at great personal risk."

Geoffrey, regarding Gaius and realising that this was truly real, now spoke with a note of uncertain and fearful bewilderment at the audacity of what was planned.

"You're going to repeal the law against magic?"

"Not right away." Merlin shrugged, bracing his arms on the table. "To return magic so suddenly, so soon after Uther's death, would cause panic and uncertainty among the people. Arthur intends to let magic return _slowly_, by first altering the scale of punishments for practicing it."

The king nodded.

"It was Merlin's idea. The practice or use of enchantments, and consorting with those who do, will no longer be punishable _only _by death. If sorcery is used to cause harm, then the individual _will_ be executed. However, for incidents such as those resorting to magic out of desperation to save a loved one from illness, they will instead be either subject to a fine or sent to do a term of forced labour. Thus, rather than the heavy and indiscriminate hand of brutality, I will instead wield the delicate mercy of _appropriate _justice."

Gaius stepped in now.

"With time, under the new and evolving scale of gradually milder punishments, being guilty of using sorcery for good deeds will cease to bear the same stigmata of prejudice that malicious enchantments bear. It is at that time that the law can be truly revoked, without strife, fear, or bloodshed. That is Arthur's goal."

Geoffrey was clearly still bewildered, looking back and forth among the three of them until he finally found his voice.

"Well you've clearly thought all this through. But why do you need me?"

Arthur's manner turned dark, solemn.

"Because we need a set of eyes on the Council, someone who knows what I am intending and how I will carry it out." He looked Geoffrey in the eye, never moving his gaze as he revealed this dreadful truth. "My uncle, Agravaine, is in league with Morgana. He planted upon my father, the malicious item that cost him his life." He pulled a small pouch out of his pocket, upending it and spilling the cursed necklace onto the table. "It's been enchanted to reverse the effects of healing magic. When Merlin attempted to heal the king... instead of repairing the damage, this necklace caused his spell to kill my father instead."

Merlin closed his eyes and bowed his head, in guilt as that was explained.

"I should have checked him for enchantments before I started. But I didn't, and by the time I realised, it was already too late. The damage was done."

Geoffrey for a moment started to look outraged, about to rise to his feet yelling for the guards until Gaius' hand on his arm made him notice the saddened and solemn expression on Arthur's face.

The young king indicated again that the archivist should sit, waiting until he had before speaking.

"When he was first wounded, before he lost consciousness, I found out from my father that he'd known about Merlin for a long time. He _knew_ I intended to bring magic back to Camelot. Some of his last words to me were to tell me I was free to choose my own path, for myself and Camelot. He as much as gave me his _blessing_, and I had hoped he would be with us for a time yet. So that I might speak of my dream with him... His death is not Merlin's fault, no more than it is mine for my bidding him use magic to heal him. It was Morgana and my uncle who stole that chance from me."

The archivist's agitation was fading, his frown now becoming one of concern.

"But if you know he is a traitor-"

"I will keep him close, where I can keep an eye on him." Arthur looked at his hands, grim. "If I banish him, Morgana will only find another to slip in among us, and I would rather she focus on using him rather than sending someone we don't know of. That is why I want you aware of this. Of all the members of the Council, you hold the greatest power and influence. When you speak, the rest listen. When I am not present, if Agravaine ever tries to slip things through that you know I would not agree with, you are to block him at every quarter. I will let it be known that when you speak, you speak for me."

Geoffrey went quiet, the three of them letting him think. His expression made clear the turmoil of his thoughts, and then like a windswept lake becomes calm when the breeze ceases, he suddenly relaxed and let out a deep breath.

He then smiled, the kind he only used when he was about to do something to hinder someone's political ambitions.

"After all, he may be your uncle, but _I_ have by far the greater experience and knowledge... Certainly, it makes sense that I would be your proxy in your absence, and not him."

Merlin started to grin, knowing then and there that Geoffrey of Monmouth had made his choice to trust this and go along with it.

"Now you're getting the idea. I knew you were the right one to choose. I told Arthur so, repeatedly. _All morning._"

Geoffrey watched the young warlock's animated gestures as he explained that, speculation now replacing earlier scepticism.

"So you are a sorcerer?"

Merlin raised his head and held it up proudly.

"From the day I was born." His expression turned wry and he raised a hand. "How I ended up in Camelot and serving Arthur, I suppose you could just call it fate. And for the record, when magic returns properly to the kingdom, and I'm not Arthur's servant anymore, you're looking at Camelot's Court Sorcerer."

"You?"

Arthur kicked Merlin lightly in the shins, warning him not to push the comments too far. Geoffrey might be getting used to the idea of what he'd been recruited for, but it would be best to spare him some time to adjust.

"Let's just say that he's _very_ good at magic, and has a _very_ good reputation among certain groups within the magical community." There was a trumpet sound, announcing that an important delegation was approaching the city. Hearing it, Arthur got up and went to the window. "Who? I've had no word of anyone coming."

Merlin pointedly didn't look at any of them as he cleared his throat.

"You know you just mentioned my good reputation among supporters of magic... Well that would be the ones I contacted four days ago, approaching the city gates."

Arthur turned and stared at him.

"_What?_"

Merlin rose to his feet, going to the window and pointing to the banners. Some were the scarlet and orange of Ulwin, but the majority were a deep-green trimmed in pale grey, the heraldry upon them not discernible at this distance.

"Lord Sir Tarven of Ulwin, the leader of a group of magic sympathisers called the Conspiracy, and his allies. Nellan, brother and representative of the leader of Druid Clan Oristalla... And the nephew of the late King Herwen Gryphdawn. That is, the new and rightful ruler of Escetia; King Fyrendir Gryphdawn." He turned to Arthur, looking a mixture of sheepish and amused. "I asked them all to come. Consider it my coronation present."

All three men were staring at him, Arthur agape until he started laughing.

"Merlin, for once I don't _care _that you've been hiding this from me. This couldn't have come at a _better_ time. A visit like this will really boost the kingdom's morale."

Merlin sounded satisfied.

"I thought so, which is why I did it... Besides, Fyrendir was adamant in his correspondences with me, that he had no interest in getting tied up with your father and the law against magic. He has a very _liberal_ take on it, in that people who are arrested for non-malicious sorcery are simply relocated to another part of the kingdom where no one knows them, and warned to keep their heads down better in future. He won't _openly_ allow magic, not until Camelot does, but it's by no means banned. Last message I heard, he'd started looking for a suitable Court Sorcerer and wanted to know if I knew anyone who might be interested."

Arthur was shaking his head in wonderment.

"You and Geoffrey go greet them in my stead. I will await them in the Council Chambers, where we can talk."

Gaius picked the book up off the table, pocketing it.

"I will keep hold of this. I can well imagine that the topics of conversation will not be of the most legal sort, if it was _you_ who invited them, Merlin."

Arthur picked up his crown from his desk, putting it on with a slight awkwardness that came with being unused to wearing it. Merlin then helped him into his cloak, making sure it hung correctly before the young king strode regally out of the room with Gaius in his wake.

Merlin and Geoffrey headed for the main entrance, the latter directing occasional odd glances at the other. When they reached the main entrance, they stood and waited at the top of the steps. It was then, with much inward surprise, that the archivist watched as the three clearly most significant of the arrivals all greeted Merlin with warm smiles even if noting was said beyond a courteous 'welcome, My Lords' and a 'we're glad to be here'.

They followed the two of them into the castle, while the trio's escort were shown to the barracks where they would stay during the visit. Geoffrey still looked like he having a hard time believing Merlin was responsible for these people being here, and that only got worse after Merlin gave instruction to the guards outside the chambers that the meeting was not to be intruded on under any circumstance...

Because, after the doors closed, that was when the oldest of the three visitors, dressed as he was much as if he were a physician, cast a spell the moment _Merlin _gave a nod to permit it.

Nellan chuckled even as he uttered it.

"_Hlemas widhinnan, ne gehoered begeondan. On thes frithgeard hie beoth dierne._"

Ignoring the frozen-startled archivist beside him, Merlin glanced up the room to Arthur and Gaius, speaking to the latter.

"We don't need the book anymore. Nellan took care of it."

He grinned at the druid, who smiled back and then bowed deeply even as Tarven came forward to clap the warlock on the shoulder.. Merlin had, in his summons, already warned the visitors not to use a certain name.

"It is good to see you are well, Lord Merlin. This is a most auspicious occasion."

"You gave me quite the surprise when you summoned me, Lord Merlin. Would that there had been time for me to come and attend the coronation, but this is surely the next best thing."

Lastly, the tall red-head of the three ruffled the warlock on the head. It was Fyren, no longer unkempt, but instead regal. With his immaculate close-cropped beard and well groomed hair, upon which sat his crown. It was so vastly different from the servant he'd been disguised as the day Merlin had first met him.

"Have you shrunk, Lord Merlin? I could have sworn that you used to be taller."

Merlin snorted at that.

"I think your crown has gone to you head, _King_ Fyrendir. I may still work as a servant, but remember that the two of us were once both on the same level."

Arthur had now walked the length of the room to greet them, looking a little bemused at all the bowing and 'Lord'ing that Merlin was receiving. But that wasn't the best bit for Merlin, indeed, the best part was when Arthur got close enough to see his fellow king properly...

...And recognise him.

He stopped in his tracks, starting to point in shock at the King of Escetia.

"You? But you were-"

King Fyrendir smiled widely in amusement.

"A servant of Lord Hargren? Yes, I played that role for a time, while I waited for my chance to reclaim the kingdom that was rightfully mine. And now... Now the two of us will stand on a level footing. For that is why, King Arthur, we three have come here." He gestured to the druid and nobleman beside him, who nodded in confirmation of his words. "Escetia, Druid Clan Oristalla, and the Conspiracy. We each have come to swear our allegiance to you and the bright future of Albion."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: TADA! Yes, Fyren is back and he got his rightful throne, and now he and the Conspiracy are joining forces with the Brotherhood! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D**

**Oh, and I have to say I just loved writing Merlin's little helping bits with Arthur. The silent support, unasked for and yet given, and then Arthur insisting he doesn't need Merlin to babysit him XD**

**Lastly, the spell Nellan used is the one Merlin learnt in the sub-ep "Musically Disinclined", in A Question of Destiny. It means "Sounds within, not heard beyond. In this space they are secret." **


	25. Consolidating Strengths 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yup, you guys are liking this. Well it's only going to get better lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Piano section from the start of the Guild Wars 2 Gamescom Trailer**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 25: Consolidating Strengths ~Part 2~

There was silence in the chamber, no one moving. Not a breath of sound as Arthur stared at them, barely daring to hope.

"You've come to swear allegiance to me?"

Nellan nodded, answering for the three of them.

"Well _officially_, this is a surprise state visit from King Fyrendir, to forge a treaty with Camelot. A bind of friendship and trust, like that shared between your father and his uncle before Cenrid stole Escetia's throne through slaughter."

Tarven spoke now, fingers tapping lightly upon the edge of the folder of documents he carried.

"_Unofficially_, I'm here to offer you the assistance and resources of the organisation my father founded. And Nellan is here to offer the services of his clan in an advisory capacity, as well as liaisons for you."

"The Oristalla are strictly a 'wait and observe events' sort of clan. We act only under certain circumstances, and never interfere in that which is destined to be." The druid smiled. "However, you may seek us out for advice, and we will also be happy to speak well of you and Camelot to our fellow druids when we cross paths with them."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, seeking an explanation since he _knew_ the warlock would know the answer.

"Wait and observe?"

Merlin's reply was bland.

"They record the events of significant prophecies as they happen, with their oracle to warn them if someone tries to send that prophecy astray through deliberate manipulation. If a violent event is about to happen, which isn't _meant_ to happen, their oracle tells them and they go out of their way to make sure the person responsible never gets the chance to mess things up."

Gaius, noting the clear question in Arthur's eyes, came to the young king's side.

"The key thing is events that are 'meant' to happen, as part of a fated road. Would you be the man you are today, without the trials, hardships, and sorrows you have faced?"

Arthur sighed, understanding.

"No, I would be an arrogant fool without a clue how to be a good king." He looked to Nellan, any thoughts he'd had, about demanding why they'd let so much suffering happen, now gone. It was not for him to question their ways. "I will be glad of any advice you can give me. If your clan has any means of identifying themselves when met, let me know so that I may inform my allies."

"Indeed, it would be prudent for all those within the Brotherhood of the Round table, to know certain things."

Arthur jolted at the mention of the Brotherhood, something he hadn't expected any of the visitors to know, much less the King of Escetia. He then looked at Merlin, frowning, and the warlock winced.

"Obviously I've been keeping them up to date. While they were all acting independently of each other, as well as together, it was important for everyone to be aware of what was going on, although I did keep certain things confidential."

"Like what?"

"Agravaine, for a start."

There was silence again, and it was now that Geoffrey, as startled and out of his depth as he'd been in the past hour, cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should all sit down and begin the necessary discussions. For I'm sure you have a great deal to tell His Majesty."

They looked at one another and moved to the table, Arthur seated at the head, Merlin on his right, and Gaius and Geoffrey on his left in the same positions as earlier. Nellan found himself next to Geoffrey, while Fyren and Tarven were placed beside Merlin.

Tarven now began passing over a number of documents, each listing a different part of the Conspiracy's forces, supplies, allies, and bases of operations. Thanks to Fyren, the organisation had seen a massive increase in their military might since the previous summer. Since he, like Tarven, had been discretely siphoning off a steady stream of finances from his holdings. In addition to that, Tarven had unofficially given him the Ascetir Fortress, which at the approval of Camelot would become a central way-point for the various groups.

Arthur nodded when that was mentioned to him, more than impressed by the sheer scale of the organisation that had just been revealed to him. One that had been formed and maintained right under his father's nose.

"I will authorise it immediately, as a part of the Treaty Agreement between Camelot and Escetia. To quell any objections by my council, it can be a joint venture, to be manned by men from both our kingdoms. To forestall queries about who will command the fortress, we will allow Lord Tarven to select someone suitable. What with him being a man we both trust implicitly."

Fyren smiled his agreement, his attention going to the new face at the table. When Merlin had sent the summons four days previous, Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth had not been 'in the know'.

"That's fine with me. Will the council accept King's Arthur's proposal if done that way? Sir Geoffrey."

The archivist cleared his throat a little, having found himself at a loss as to anything he could add to the conversation until this point.

"There will be some minor doubts, most certainly from Lord Agravaine. However, as my King has wished of me, I shall cast my voice in support. That will be sufficient to stop further protests."

Fyren nodded sharply, pleased as he addressed his fellow king.

"Then it's settled. As for the treaty, you can put whatever you want in it so long as it mentions mutual support between our two kingdoms. I trust you to keep it to both our benefit."

Arthur smiled, pointedly then nudging the man on his right.

"Merlin, I want you to spend this afternoon writing up the necessary treaty; Geoffrey can assist you with the finer details. Prepare two versions. One for signing in private, to include all matters of magic, and the other for the public ceremony we will hold tomorrow evening."

Geoffrey started to stare in incredulity.

"You want _Merlin_ to write them?"

Next to him, Nellan placed a calming hand on the archivists arm.

"Merlin is the reason we are here, and we have already sworn our allegiance to him. Just as he has sworn allegiance to King Arthur. Who better to be trusted as the go-between, than the one who has brought us together in the first place?"

Geoffrey remained quiet for a moment, before then sinking back into his seat with a sigh.

"I can see that this is going to take me some getting used to."

Across the table, Fyren chuckled in sympathy.

"If it's any consolation, we felt much the same way the day Lord Merlin snuck into the Ulwin manor during the solstice two winters back. Never in our dreams had we expected him to come out of nowhere like that, to seek an alliance with us."

Arthur raised his eyebrows at that, rising to his feet.

"And I can imagine that it much be an interesting story. Perhaps you and Lord Tarven would like to tell me about it, as I have no other pressing matters to deal with today. We can discuss it in my study, since I've yet to use that room. I must get out of the habit of holding private council in my chambers."

Gaius passed him the silence book he still had with him.

"Then you will need this. I shall see about making another one this afternoon, to be kept in the study."

They all stood up now, clear that this first meeting was over. Gaius set off for his chambers, Nellan decided to go wandering after removing the sound ward from the room. Geoffrey was sent to the Hall of Records by Merlin, to prepare the materials for the treaty documents, and Arthur was followed out by Fyren and Tarven.

Left as the last one to exit the council chambers, Merlin now let out a shuddering sigh of relief at how well that had gone. Truly, it had been better than he could have hoped. Part of him had expected Geoffrey to be to incoherent with shock from the earlier revelations, but the old archivist had really come through despite his sudden change of circumstances.

Merlin walked out, heading to the top of the eastern roof's walkway to relax and clear his head beneath the mild storm clouds that had drifted by threatening rain all morning. Their muted grumbles of thunder, more teasing than true indicator of lightning, had echoed his inner agitation until he'd firmly clamped down on himself.

Leaning against the wall, looking out at the forests and fields around the city, he now let that tension slip away with the wind, even as he watched for that which he'd chosen this position to see. It was maybe half-an hour later that he heard the soft scuff of leather shoe on stone, Nellan arriving on the roof and coming over to stand beside him.

"I had wondered at yours and Arthur's decision. The one not to return magic suddenly, but to do so with the gentle slowness of water dripping into a cup. Camelot's acceptance of magic is at present a cup with barely anything within it. But with each drop it will gradually fill to brimming, until the return of magic will be but as simple as the transition of dark into day." He glanced sidelong at Merlin, impressed. "Your choice shows great wisdom and understanding, and the knowledge that patience is the path to everything."

The warlock sighed, gaze still fixed on the surrounding lands.

"And that's where Morgana goes so wrong. She's impulsive, impatient, and quick to anger. She makes choices without fully considering the future, creating oversights that trip her up again and again. She is her own worse enemy, and she doesn't even know it."

Nellan could only nod at that. While his clan had not and could not watch Morgana as they watched the new king and his protector, they _were_ aware of all her recent attempts on their lives.

"So have you only come up here to think?"

Merlin shook his head, mildly and with a smile.

"No." He pointed to a rider now heading out of the city, towards the woods to the south-east. "Sometimes it's more interesting to watch someone do something in person, instead of from a scrying dish... Agravaine, on his way to see Morgana. I expect he's gone to tell her the _terrible_ news. Four days on the throne, and Arthur has already had a powerful alliance handed to him. She's going to be _furious._ Her sabotage of my healing of Uther was another act of impulse by her, it couldn't be anything but, and it's backfired. Yes, Uther is dead. But that's only made Arthur's position stronger, not weaker."

The druid couldn't argue with that. It was true.

"With Uther gone, those who have stood in the shadows can come into the light. Now that Arthur is king, he can begin to restore magic to the kingdom. Even if he still cannot use sorcerers openly in front of his people, he is still free now to use them as he wishes away from prying eyes."

Merlin's expression became solemn, but still with hope at the memory.

"Uther gave him his blessing... Arthur follows this path, knowing that his father died proud of him even if he _has_ chosen magic."

The druid beside him went rigid, turning to start at him in shock.

"Uther did what? But, that's impossible. He hated magic above all else."

Merlin's returning regard was mildly disapproving. While he expected such a reaction to the revelation about Arthur's father, that wasn't to say he liked it. Uther had earned the right to more respect than that.

"But he loved his son far more. Uther knew about my magic all of this time, since Morgana told him while she was queen. He spared me because he knew my loyalty was utterly to Arthur, that I would die for him. And because he didn't want to see the pain on his son's face if he'd had me killed... He spared me, Nellan. Even though he knew that by doing so, the return of magic would be inevitable. That is the secret he and I shared, until he revealed it to Arthur as part of his final words."

Nellan was now staring at him in awe.

"Uther trusted you enough to let you live?" His shoulders dipped as he let out a breath of wonder, shaking his head before straightening up and returning to business. "Well I guess I'll leave you to your observations. Just remember, you still have those treaties to write."

He walked towards the door into the castle, finding Fyren stood there. The king murmured as they descend the steps within, unveiled awe in his tone.

"He's really something."

Nellan sighed, bringing both of them to a stop and setting a sound ward around them. Stairwells were notorious for letting people hear things that they shouldn't.

"So you heard all that?"

The king nodded, leaning against the stair's outer wall.

"Yes... It's frightening to think how much he can change people, just by them knowing him and being near him. To think that he was even able to change Uther."

Nellan sat on one of the steps, bracing his elbows on his knees and setting his chin on clasped hands, musing.

"He will be an incredible leader for the Old Religion, even if he's yet to know experience in a true leadership position. He's always stood as one of a pair, with Arthur, and that will be enough to bring peace to Camelot. But to give rise to Albion, they must _both _learn to stand as leaders. Alone and in their own right, and yet still side-by-side. Arthur as King of Albion, and Merlin as the Lord of the Old Magic."

Fyren's eyebrows went up in curiosity.

"Lord of the Old Magic? I didn't know there was a position like that."

Nellan laughed.

"There isn't and never has been. At least not yet... But I have a feeling that before much longer, Merlin will experience his first steps along that path."

A hand was held out to him, to pull him back to his feet. Fyren hauling the druid upright again with a smile.

"Come on, His Highness wants to know more about the Oristalla Clan, so I said I'd come look for you while he and Tarven finish talking about how the Conspiracy was founded. He's certainly eager to learn as much about our little corner of the magical community that he can."

Nellan smiled, dismissing his sound ward with a snap of his fingers and resuming their descent down the stairs.

"A king that evermore seeks to understand the people. Such will be the key to the birth of Albion." He then murmured under his breath. "And that is something his enemies will never understand."

~(-)~

There was a crash and a shatter of pottery, the fragments of a jar raining down to the floor in tinkling counterpoint to the feminine shriek of fury that accompanied them. Another item sailed through the air, this time a piece of firewood, the nobleman who had come to see her edging back a step when it struck the wall close to him hard enough to split in two.

Morgana spun to face him, glaring at Agravaine hard enough to make him back up yet again.

"_What happened to 'opportunities in the coming weeks'?_ Uther's death was supposed to weaken Arthur! He's supposed to be untried, untested! How did he get Escetia to come to him so fast?"

Agravaine cringed, holding his hands up to reason with her that this had been beyond his control or means to predict.

"The King of Escetia arrived with the Lord of Ulwin in escort, making it highly likely that Lord Tarven has been in talks with him for a while. They also had another man with them, robed like a physician but who carries himself in an odd way. If what I suspect is true, King Fyrendir's 'physician' may in fact be a druid in disguise. This whole thing strikes of being something they've planned for some time. Something planned in secret for the day Arthur became king."

Morgana started to pace, hands clenching and unclenching agitatedly like she wanted to squeeze the life out of something.

"Arthur wants to return magic to Camelot. He must have had allies among sorcerers, other than Merlin and Gaius, and he's _called them in_."

Agravaine cringed again when another piece of wood slammed into the wall barely three feet from his head, trying to make the best of the news.

"His new allies cannot be everywhere at once. The King of Escetia will have to deal with his own kingdom most of the time, and the Druids are pacifists. And if Lord Tarven truly is a fellow supporter of magic returning, even so his position remains unchanged since he is simply the lord of one of Camelot's provinces. His forces already belong to the kingdom, there will be no real gain for Arthur from him."

Morgana faced him, her words spat in rage.

"I _know_ that. It is inconvenient that he has Escetia on his side now, but with careful planning both he and the Lord of Ulwin can be avoided, worked around."

Agravaine watched as she resumed pacing, frowning.

"Then why are you so upset?"

She stopped.

"If that man you saw, the 'physician', really is a druid, then he will have come to Arthur as the representative of a _clan_." She advanced on Agravaine, backing him up against the wall with a finger to his throat. "And if _one_ Druid Clan swears support to him, even if they are pacifists and useless for combat, _others_ will follow suit."

Agravaine swallowed convulsively, not moving an inch. He still didn't see why that worried her so much.

"What harm could that do? They _avoid_ conflict, and refuse to fight. I don't see how they will do him much good."

Morgana lowered her finger, turning away in disgust at his ignorance.

"You are an utter fool... If Arthur gains the support of the Druids, all of them, he will have the backing of almost _all_ the followers of the Old Religion." Icy blue eyes pinned him back to the wall before he could move again. "Any High Priests who are not druids will follow their brethren in that, and if the priests follow, then so will almost all remaining wielders of magic _everywhere_. Don't you see, this is just the beginning. It won't be a quick thing. It will take time, _years_, for things to get to that stage; but they will... With every passing day, the supporters available to me will dwindle even as the number loyal to him will grow. Only those determined to seek revenge for the Purge will aid me after that, and those not of magic who are weak or blinded enough for me to manipulate." She gritted her teeth, thinking. "Any news regarding Emrys? The Cailleach was clear that Emrys is the biggest threat to me. If we can destroy him, Arthur's efforts will cease to be of concern to us."

Agravaine at last moved away from the wall, rubbing a hand at where her fingernail had left a mark on his neck.

"None as yet. What do you want me to do in Camelot from now on?"

She sat down in the chair by the fire, staring into the flames.

"Keep up the charade, and cause what trouble in the council that you can. Keep Camelot unstable, without being discovered." Her cold, blue eyes turned to him, piercing like spear of terror into his core. "And tread carefully. Because if Arthur finds out for certain that you are a traitor, you will cease to be of any use to me."

Agravaine bowed and and hastily left, looking nervous and fearful both. This was not a good situation for him to be in, and he knew it.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehe, foreshadowing EVERYWHERE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! And guess what... I'm **_**still **_**not done with it in this sub-ep! There's MORE! :D**


	26. Consolidating Strengths 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And now, something else you guys are going to love me for. Because the first scene of this chapter involves me being decidedly EEEEEEEEVILL to a certain someone :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Undying Faith (Two Steps From Hell) The Call of Destiny (Merlin OST) (First 58 seconds, gotta love audio editing when you only want a certain part of a track :P )**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 26: Consolidating Strengths ~Part 3~

Camelot was quiet, the Great Bell's toll fading into silence marking the end of the day. But even as late as it was, even with the people heading to their night's rest, here in this room hands smoothed the scarlet cloak over his shoulders and checked that the shirt and jacket beneath it still sat perfectly.

Arthur remained solemn as his friend finished the preparations, letting the warlock set his crown on his head as the final piece.

"When did he return?"

Merlin took a step back now that his work was done. Arthur looked every inch the strong king. Proud , regal, and defiant.

"Two hours ago. He went straight to his chambers and he's been there since. I'd say he's got a lot on his mind."

The king glanced at him.

"Did you manage to arrange what I asked?"

Again a nod.

"After writing those two treaties, and getting Georg to rig the patrols for me. Yes." He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Did I tell you that I shocked Geoffrey by reciting the treaty outlines in the twenty-two languages I know that posses the word equivalents for a true translation? I'd have done seven more where a partial translation is possible, except it was taking too long with all his shocked staring."

Arthur smiled at that.

"Don't push him too much, Merlin. I need him to be able to think straight. And I'll admit I'm still a bit annoyed about you having control of the Captain of my own Castle Guard."

Merlin smiled back, smugly folding his arms across his chest.

"But it's not like I'd use fact he's the Conspiracy's man, and instructed to follow my orders, against you. Your life is in my hands most of the time anyway, so it's not like it makes much of a difference. Besides, I only got him to rig the patrols near the Council Chambers. Nellan helped me set a movable illusion so we could get her through the rest. She likes him."

"I know I've only known him one day, but I can say it would surprise me if she didn't.." Arthur tilted his head in the direction of the door, moving towards it. "Lets go. I take it you ordered Georg to bring Agravaine to me?"

Merlin's smile turned sly.

"He'll go fetch him as soon as he sees us enter the Council Chambers. The sound wards are already in place, courtesy of Nellan, but he and the rest of your new allies are going to keep out of the way. This is _our_ scene."

Arthur swept out the door, grim purpose in his stride.

"And I'm looking forward to it... Even if part of me wants to run away."

The warlock could understand that, following in his friend's wake as they headed to the council chambers. He'd taken advantage of the storm clouds from earlier, drawing them in thicker with his power to cut out all star and moonlight. The result was that anywhere without candles or torches was near pitch dark, and the room they were heading to had been lit in such a way that only the area around the main entrance was fully lit. The table had been moved out of the room, and at the far end the throne was barely visible in the shadows, as were the areas behind the columns either side. There were no guards outside when they arrived.

Inside, Arthur nodded to those gathered here, those he could not see but knew were present in the shadows. Merlin closed the doors as he made his way to and sat on the throne, the warlock then going behind the last column to his right, and thus the silent wait began.

It was nearly fifteen minutes before the doors opened again, done so by Georg before the Captain firmly but not quite shoved a certain nobleman into the room. He then pushed them closed and stood as guard to prevent any attempts at escape, a distinctly uncomfortable-looking Agravaine now peering through the gloom. He could see Arthur sat, barely visible on the throne, the shadows striking fear as they are supposed to.

He swallowed nervously.

"Y-you wished to see me, Sire?"

Arthur, frowning and sterm, raised his hand in command to move.

"Come forward." Agravaine did so, stopping mid-way up the room when Arthur's raised hand then indicated he'd come far enough. Arthur's voice remained quiet. "I think you know why you're here."

Agravaine shook his head, appearing pleasant but for the sweat starting to bead on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, My Lord... Arthur, why have you called me here so late?"

Arthur revealed something else in his hand, letting it fall and then hang from his fingers... A certain necklace that Agravaine paled at when he saw.

"Let's not pretend you don't know what this is, seeing as you were the one who put it around my father's neck." Arthur inclined his head, eyes narrowing. "How is my sister doing? It must be awfully lonely for her, living out in the woods south-east of the city."

Agravaine swallowed again, still trying to deny even as shock ran through him. Shock that Arthur knew at least roughly where Morgana was.

"You must be mistaken. You have my word, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then it's just as well that your word no longer means anything to me." Arthur dropped the necklace, ignoring the clink as it struck the stone floor. "You are a traitor and a coward, and I know my mother would weep to know that her brother would stoop so low in her name. I know the circumstances of my birth, and how my mother died as a result. My father made mistakes, yes, but he never stopped loving her. And yet both you and your brother, Tristan, sought to take his life in revenge for her death. That _you_ succeeded will gain her no peace, but at least now she and my father are reunited in Avalon."

Agravaine's shoulders slumped, knowing the game was up. He then raised his head, all pretence of pleading innocence gone.

"I'm guessing you will now have me executed. Right, Arthur? Make me dissapear? You couldn't well hold a public trial, not when your evidence would also reveal your support of magic."

Arthur actually smiled, a smile that sent a chill down his uncle's spine.

"No, because unlike you I won't stoop so low as to kill family unless it is absolutely neccessary... And because you are more useful to me alive than dead."

Agravaine laughed.

"So you think to use me against Morgana? You're wasting your time."

Arthur's smile didn't fade, his confidence not shaken in the least.

"I do intend, but not in the way you think... Feel free to keep pitting your wits and plans against those who serve me; you and Morgana both. Because I _want _her to waste her time believing that you are still of a use to her." He inspected his gloves. "Do you know what she does to those she no longer finds useful, to those who have become a hinderance? You should ask the late King Cenrid. After all, Morgana and Morgause left him rotting on the floor of his own throneroom, or so I've learnt from Escetia's new King."

In the middle of the room, Agravaine flinched.

"She wouldn't. She promised me a position when she takes the throne."

Arthur snorted in disgust.

"So you're doing this for revenge and power... Power and wealth was what Cenrid was bought with too." The king settled back into his throne, casual. "Oh, and believe me. Do not trust Morgana's promises. She _would_ betray you, and you won't breathe a word about this conversation to her... Not if you value your life. Because I can assure you that I know my sister well enough, to know that as soon as she learns that you are not only useless to her, but a liability... She'll stab you through the heart without a second's though."

"And what makes you think threatening me with death will keep me quiet?"

Arthur's gaze pinned him to the spot.

"Because you are a coward who hides behind those stronger than you, even as you seek to gain the upper hand over them. I've met many a man like you, and you're all the same. Snivelling, terrified, and _powerless_."

Agravaine stared at him, trembling in fear and trying to hide it.

"So what _are_ you going to do with me?"

Arthur signaled to the shadows, four knights, two physicians, and a maid coming out of the darkness to stand in a ring of disgusted expressions around the nobleman.

"You are going to continue living here in Camelot, and you are going to continue to report to Morgana... But don't even think of trying to run away."

In his hiding place, Merlin signalled to the space behind Arthur's throne, the curled up form of Friou unfolding from the shadows to stand up and come around the side of the seat. She growled and hissed venemously at the nobleman, while Arthur now waved Merlin forward.

When he came into the dim light, Merlin spoke to the wyvern.

"_Eftgemyndge hine, Geleaffriou. Gif he swice, thu abethecest ond thu torendest hine._"

Friou snarled once, bobbing her head in acceptance of the order while Agravaine backed up a step in terror.

"What did he just do? How do you have a... _wyvern?_"

Arthur's reply was bland and uncaring.

"Wyverns are distant kin of the Dragons, and Merlin happens to be a Dragonlord. And if I've translated what he said correctly, he just told her that if you ever attempt to flee Camelot and escape, she is to find you and rip you to pieces." He gave his uncle a small smile. "And I would also warn you, that if _she _doesn't get you then her uncle will. And trust me, her uncle is a lot bigger than mine."

Merlin chuckled darkly at that cryptic truth, even as he casually laid an arm over Friou's shoulders.

"When I first found out you were working for Morgana, when I tested your nerves here in his very hall, I posed you a silent question, Agravaien. One that you didn't answer. So now I ask you openly. Who are you afraid of more; Morgana or _us?_"

Arthur regally stared his uncle down from where he sat upon his throne.

"Welcome to playing against the _real_ Arthur Pendragon, on a board stacked heavily in my favour. And if you want to keep your pitiful head on your shoulders, or yourself off a pyre, then you will obey this. Keep feeding the petty little bits of information to my sister, keep helping her in her plans, but never forget... The one who really holds your leash and life in his hands, is _me_." Arthur rose to his feet, the gathered Brotherhood all taking one intimidating step closer to the nobleman before them. "You've played against me and lost, uncle. You're _my_ pawn now."

Percival and Leon stepped forward to clamp a hand on each of Agravaine's shoulders, turning him and escorting him out of the room and to his chambers. When he was gone, Arthur then slumped back down onto his throne with a sigh.

Friou nuzzled him, crooning in comfort, and Merlin moved around her to pat him on the shoulder.

"Like I said. Violence isn't the answer, and this way you've still avenged your father but in a different way. Agravaine will pay for what he did, by knowing that he now lives in a gilded prison."

Gwen looked over to them, frowning in concern.

"But isn't it dangerous to let him continue helping Morgana?"

Gaius came beside her, solemn.

"It is, but it this is far less dangerous than the alternative. And don't forget. It's in Agravaine's best interest now, to make her believe he is useful to her even though he is not. That false information, given to her to protect himself, will undermine her efforts considerably."

Gwaine interupted them, rolling his eyes at their depressing conversation.

"Just stop worrying and look on the bright side that we're not him. Because I can guarantee that living in Camelot, under the watch of all of us, is going to be a hell he'll never forget."

Arthur's quiet words intruded, turning all heads to look at him.

"He's still a danger, but a controllable one. Each of you keep watch for suspicious activities, and report them to Merlin or myself as soon as you see anything."

He then sighed and looked at his hands, all of them knowing it was his dismissal. They left return to their homes and rooms. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and they would need their rest. Only Merlin, Arthur, and Friou remained in place, the first mumuring to the king.

"Keeping him alive but forcing him to continue aiding Morgana, by giving him the knowledge that she'll kill him if he doesn't... But also making him lie to her about how useful he is, so she becomes overconfident and makes mistakes. With the warning that if he tries to escape the situation, he'll die anyway... I'm sorry that you've had to do this. He's still your uncle, no matter what he's done."

Arthur looked to his friend, bleak.

"I won't hold out much hope for him. But maybe by forcing him to play Morgana, but also keeping him close, I can teach him through example the kind of king I will be. Maybe he'll realise his mistakes, even if he knows as well as I do that I'll never trust him fully again."

Merlin sighed.

"But it's just as likely he'll come to hate you as much as he hated your father. You've trapped him with death on either side. He's family, but he took part in regicide; a crime which by Camelot's law is punishable only by death." He quirked a small smile. "Even if Friou wouldn't really be his executioner. I don't want her learning bad habits."

The quip prompted a short laugh from Arthur, who got up and returned the smile.

"Thanks, for cheering me up. You'd think I'd have learnt by now, that my close blood relatives all have trouble with anger and seeking revenge. I guess I'm really the odd one out." His expression turned sad. "I might as well say I have no family now, or at least none that don't want me dead."

Friou stuck her head under his arm, crooning in concern for him, and Merlin put a hand on his shoulder again.

"But you _do_ have family, you have the Brotherhood. You have Gwen, who loves you, and you have me... The little brother-like fellow who _lives _to irritate you."

This time Arthur's laugh was more heartfelt, and he headed for the door.

"I'll see you in the morning, and don't be late. Or I'll be locking my 'little brother' in the stocks."

He was smiling as he said it, clearly a joke, and Merlin grinned in return. Arthur was going to be just fine, and now... Now he, Merlin, had to sneak a seven-hundred pound, adolescent wyvern back through the castle.

Friou snuggled against him, oblivious to how much of a problem she could be. It was going to be quite a while before her 'father' was able to retire to his bed.

~(-)~

The sun shone through the chamber windows, last night's storm now sent on its way with just a _small_ nudge of magic. The clear skies were like an omen to the people of Camelot, who even now went about their day's affairs in the elated knowledge from Arthur's annoucement just this morning.

Camelot and Escetia, united in alliance and friendship once more. No longer would the eastern border be a land of tension. Bandits would still surely prowl those areas, as they did everywhere, but they would do so now under the threat of being caught by patrols from either side. That of course made Merlin very happy, glad to know his home village and mother no longer resided in conflicted borderlands.

He still had a little smile on his face from that while he sat here, at Arthur's right hand in the council chambers. There was a small change from yesterday's seating, what with Nellan now beside him, and Fyren and Tarven to Arthur's left. Of Camelot's Council, only Geoffrey was present to 'represent' them, something no objections had been made to by any of them... and most certainly there had been none from Agravaine. The nobleman was still cowering in his chambers.

But here and now, in this room and with these people, the table was adorned with two copies each of two treaties. Along with all the ribbons, coloured waxes, and seals needed to make them official. All that remained was to confirm that which was written upon them.

Merlin found himself given that duty since he had written the things, his voice showing just a hint of how uncomfortable he felt.

"The Treaty of Alliance, as requested, states that the Kingdoms of Camelot and Escetia will come to one another's aid in times of crisis." He sighed. "Cutting out all the boring formal wording, it also says all the ecteteras we agreed upon yesterday for the Ascetir Fortress. I _have_ added one thing, though. My own idea." He looked at Tarven. "Since you are trusted and held in high esteem by both kings, you are named to stand as officiate for all trade agreements between the two kingdoms. The money from taxes on the profits will still come through to Camelot anyway, and if you're in change of overseeing that, it'll be easier for you to 're-allocate' funds to our other projects without the council here finding out about it."

Arthur looked pleased as the Lord of Ulwin nodded in agreement.

"Nicely done. Good point, Merlin."

Geoffrey interdicted at that point.

"I will admit that Merlin has impressed me with his work on the treaties yesterday. Gaius truly made no understatement of his education and knowledge, as sceptical as I'd been. All I was required to do to assist him, was help him refine the documents' wording."

Fyren twitched his eyebrows upwards at that, grinning at Merlin's bemusement.

"So what about the Treaty for Magic? What did you put in that one?"

Merlin immediately winced, directing a glance at Arthur before letting out a long-suffering sigh.

"That one was basic and easy, since it only really has one thing in it. That all future laws pertaining to the return and use of magic, in both kingdoms, must be ratefied and approved by Camelot's Court Sorcerer... _Me_." He directed another glance at his king, muttering under his breath. "Arthur _insisted _on that."

Fyren laughed, smiling at Merlin's discomfiture.

"I have no problem with it. You're the best sorcerer we have. None of the other's come close to your skill or strength. And you're King Arthur's right-hand man. It _should_ be you."

Nellan, thinking as Fyren was about what was said between them the previous day, nodded.

"On behalf of my clan, I can say you have our utmost confidence in your judgement, to lay out just and fair laws to govern the use of magic."

Merlin let out a defeated sigh, his tone displaying his displeasure and reluctance for the task.

"Which means that I'm going to have to start finding time to research the old laws, before I can start planning and writing the new ones."

The druid beside him chuckled, Nellan's remarks more than a little teasing.

"And then you'll need to show them to other sorcerers you trust, discuss them, then go off an amend them... And then you'll have to do that again, just to make sure there isn't anything that might be overly disagreeable to the magical community."

Merlin couldn't help it. Dignity be damned, he planted his forehead down onto the table with a thud.

"And I swear that you will be one of them. If you're going to make fun of my suffering, you can join me in it."

This sparked laughter among all those present, even Geoffrey cracking a smile. Whatever doubts he'd had the day previous, when he was first introduced to this other side of Arthur and his allies, they were now gone.

"Well, I think we can say then, that the terms of both treaties are agreed upon. Perhaps the fomalities can now be observed?"

Arthur nodded, as did his fellow king.

"Agreed." He pulled a palm-sized box from under his cloak, and set it in from of Merlin. "Here, you're going to need this."

The warlock, who was sat up straight again, eyed it and picked up the elegantly-carved wooden cube.

"Why? What's in it."

"Have a look."

Arthur watched with a small smile as Merlin took the lid off the box, revealing the knob-shaped wooden handle of a seal. The warlock then pulled the seal out and turned it over, staring at it and tracing the concave design of the seated griffin carved into it.

"My own seal?"

Arthur started to grin.

"If you look at it carefully, you'll see it's the same size as mine. And the griffin is set so that when they're stamped side-by-side, your griffin and my dragon will face each other. You do stand as my equal, after all, and this is your first official act as Court Sorcerer. Even if only the people in this room and the Brotherhood know about it."

Merlin jolted, staring at him.

"My first official act?"

Across and down the table, Gaius started to chuckle.

"I think your subtleties have just been lost on him, Sire... Merlin, he is saying that your position is no longer 'unofficial'. You _are_ Camelot's Court Sorcerer, even if you will still have to remain Arthur's manservant for the time being to hide it."

There were smiles all round as the stunned warlock had the Treaty for Magic pushed in front of him, along with a pen, ink, and a stick of red sealing wax and a red ribbon.

Arthur smirked.

"You'll have to wait to do the other one until after tonight's feast, as much as I'd like to have you sign it in front of the court. Get used to this, because every report that comes in from now on, from the Conspiracy, it will be _your_ job to decide the response and write the replies."

Merlin remained motionless for a few moments more, before suddenly letting out an exasperated sigh and shaking his head. He grabbed the pen and dipped it in the ink, before contrarily signing 'Merlin Emrys' on the document using an obscure alphabet, placing it on the top line and then carefully with a flick of magic etching a matching line on the right-side of the parchment next to it.

He then picked up the wax and ribbon, putting the silken strip end at the end of his signed line before holding the wax over it.

"_Se weax amylten._"

The end of the wax rod softened and melted, Merlin making a large swirl of it over the end of the ribbon. He then picked up his new seal, checked it was the right way up, and pressed it firmly onto it.

He lifted it away to leave a perfect impression of a proud griffin, sat in a pose mirroring that of the dragon that was soon stamped into another red seal beside it. Two more seals joined them, placed below. Fyren's spread-winged griffin clutching a sun, pressed into green wax, and Tarven's family crest stamped into orange.

The scene was mirrored later that evening, in the large dining hall before the assembled members of the court. Cheers rang out when Arthur and Fyrendir raised their fists as one to conclude the signing, Agravaine reluctantly cheering along with them after a narrow-eyed glare from the Knights of the Brotherhood.

And then, after the feast, the nobleman was left with an even fouler taste in his mouth as Arthur made him watch Merlin adding his runic signature and seal to the documents, in the space left for them right beside his.

In the moments after that the nobleman flinched, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and a smiling Gwaine whispered with a pleasant tone in his ear.

"Watch your back. Because if ever you cause Merlin or Arthur to be killed... Merlin's wyvern won't be the only one hunting you down."

He walked away to clap Merlin on the shoulder, the warlock, the kings, and their allies smiling in solidarity. And Agravaine could only stand there, on the edge of their world of light. Powerless and unable to do a thing.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: So what did you guys think of Arthur and co making Agravaine totally crap himself? I couldn't see them just ignoring him and leaving him to his devices, but I still needed him to be able to report to Morgana so I can stay as true as possible to the show. This was my solution :D**

**Oh, and rubbing his nose in it at the end is just payback, as if the torment I'd already inflicted on him in the first scene wasn't enough. Woo for Merlin getting his own seal and official title! Now he really **_**IS**_** 'Lord Merlin'! Heheheheheheh! XD**


	27. Aithusa 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: How PERFECT was this episode? From Merlin wierding Arthur out, to that adorable and epic and OMG HE'S SO CUTE ending!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 27: Aithusa ~Part 1~

Wind whispered through the cave, fluttering the flames of the candles which were set scattered among the sleeping figures of the druids. It softly brushed across their faces, and made the rope that descended from above, sway.

The man who had lowered the rope descended it, looking furtively to the sleeping men and women before hastening to the back of the refuge. There he quietly prized open the chest that held the clan's treasures, and after searching within found the box that he sought.

He glanced again over his shoulder, nervous as he then proceeded to turn the box over searching for the means to open it. His hand soon found the symbol on the side that turned, and the top of the box rose up to reveal the artefact that it contained.

The man picked up the metal spiral, whose sides were etched with runes and whose end split into two. In awe he now pulled a near identical golden spiral out from within his clothes, and set one of those ends to one of the ends of the other.

They fused with a gleam of golden light, each now with a single trailing end leading from their spiral, the other now leading to each other. When the final part was found and joined, the three would form a triangle at their heart.

His moment of success was interrupted, a scuff of foot on stone making him jolt to his feet and turn. Every druid in the cave was awake, stood, and staring at him, their leader the only one remaining seated as he regarded the intruder.

The man turned and fled through the crowd of druids, who even as yet more appeared as if from nowhere along his path from the cave and out through the woods, not a single one of them made a move to grab him. Yet still they shadowed him, all the way to the edge of a stream crevice. Where upon he skidded to a halt and turned to look at the gathering that had formed silently behind him.

Again the leader was there, expression solemn beneath his grey hair. The thief grabbed one of the druids as a hostage, holding a knife to the individual's throat while the leader ceased his advance and held out his hand.

"It is not worth anyone's life."

The thief glared, not releasing his captive.

"Isn't it? It's cost me twenty years of mine!"

"It is of no use. You will never find the third part of the Triskellion."

The thief smirked.

"Ah, but you're wrong... I already know where that bit is."

With a sudden roar he shoved his captive into the path of clan leader, turning and running to jump across the crevice. He barely made it to the other side, none of the druids taking a step to stop his escape. None of them said a word, not until his footfalls were a silent memory.

"We have guarded our piece of the Triskellion for four-hundred years. Why would you let him take it, Jenrad?"

The leader, the High Priest Jenrad, turned to face the speaker. His voice calm and his manner accepting.

"If he truly knows the location of the third part, then his path will lead him to Camelot and its protector. And if _anyone _is meant to enter the Tomb of Askhanar, then it is Emrys. By seeking the final piece of the Triskellion, that man will without doubt bring himself and it to Emrys' attention."

~(-)~

The banging on the door roused them, the clouds that had threatened all day now pouring their rain upon the city outside. Inside, in the warm, the physician and his ward had been trying to sleep, but now both were awake, the former heading to his chamber door while the latter peered through the gaps of his.

Gaius opened it, revealing a middle-aged man with short, dark hair and a suspicious demeanour. A man who spoke as soon as he saw him.

"Hello, Gaius. Surely you remember me."

The physician regarded him with an unfriendly stare.

"Only too well... Why are you here?"

The man smiled, gesturing to his soaked clothing.

"Please? I could do with drying myself by your fire."

Gaius allowed him in, noting that his visitor made no move towards the hearth.

"You've some nerve coming back here. You left me in a lot of trouble."

The man's apology didn't sound to convincing, his interest more on looking around at the room itself.

"Yeah. Sorry about that... What can I say? Execution didn't really appeal to me." He turned and faced Gaius' disapproving glare. "Don't pretend you supported Uther."

"Tell me why you're here."

There was silence. A span of moments that made clear there would be no pleasantries. Realising that, the man pulled a cloth bundle from inside his clothing, unfolding it to reveal the golden pair of connected spirals within.

Gaius was immediately intrigued, coming closer to look at it while the man explained.

"Save your eyesight, Gaius. It's the Triskellion of Askhanar."

The physician eyed him.

"You sure?"

"I'm certain."

"Let me see." Gaius took it from his grasp, taking it to a table and picking up the magnifying glass left there. He then examined the runes upon it using the tool, musing aloud. "This is a Druid tongue. The bind runes are in threes; that's rare."

The visitor smirked.

"I can save you the trouble. They will guide the bearer to the tomb of Askhanar." Gaius ceased his inspection to turn and face the man, who nodded to confirm the suspicions there in the old man's eyes. "Yes. We both know the legend. We both know what he hid there."

Gaius nodded, stern.

"A dragon's egg. And you have come to steal it?"

Behind his door, Merlin's eyes had gone wide, the warlock listening intently to what followed.

"I wouldn't say steal."

Gaius handed the artefact back him.

"You're forgetting something. You're missing a part of the Triskellion."

"Oh no, I know where that bit is." He looked down at the floor, and then glanced up again at Gaius. "In the vaults beneath your feet."

Merlin continued to listen as his mentor refused to help in such an act, waiting until the visitor had been ushered out, declaring he would be in the tavern in the lower town, before coming out of his room.

When Gaius saw him, the warlock spoke.

"Who was that?"

The physician sighed, answering the question.

"He was a pupil of mine, Julius Borden"

Merlin frowned, the Dragonlord in him coming to the surface.

"Why wouldn't you help him? This could be our one chance of saving the dragons. Of helping Kilgharrah preserve his kind!"

"Borden is not a man to be trusted." Gaius remained grim. "Before any move is made to assist or deny him, it is your duty as Court Sorcerer, and as a Dragonlord, to consult with those who bear authority on this matter. Those it will affect, and who you will need the permission of if you want to enter the vaults."

Merlin's frown faded into a look of understanding.

"Kilgharrah and Arthur, although I don't think our king would appreciate being woken up at this time of night."

Gaius sighed and shook his head.

"Then go talk to the one you _can_ go see. People are less likely to spot Kilgharrah if you speak to him now anyway."

Merlin turned and went back into his room, to don boots and jacket before coming out again.

"One of these days I'm going to get a decent night's sleep."

Gaius watched him to the door, smiling.

"Maybe... I'll leave a candle lit for when you get back."

Merlin smiled at that, even as he now felt a thrill of excitement running through him... A dragon's egg! If it could even be possible! If it was, then no longer would Kilgharrah be the last of his kind.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, I was chuffed when I saw the druid leader was the guy I dubbed "Jenrad" back during The ****Coming**** of Arthur. Instant scene tweak potential without any effort required by me XD**

**This is just a short chapter, guys, since I will soon be leaving the house to go catch my coach to London. Where, like last year, I will be spending a week with my fellow FFnet author, Sparkling Moon Phoenix. Once at her house, I shall endeavour not to keep you too long in waiting for part 2 :P**


	28. Aithusa 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hi guys! This update is coming to you from good ol' London, after I spent 6 hours last night trying to sleep on a coach XD**

**Time for the conversation between Merlin and Kilgharrah, and plot twisting galore! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 28: Aithusa ~Part 2~

Merlin gazed up the skies after calling out his summons, at once both eager and apprehensive to speak to Kilgharrah. Eager to pass on the good news, and apprehensive that in doing so the dragon might inform him that the legend about Askhanar was just that... A legend, a myth. For that to be the case would be a crushing blow for them both. A shaft of pain at the memory of all that had been lost.

In time Kilgharrah came into view, sweeping down from the sky to land within the clearing that knew his tread so well.

"What is it, Merlin? I sense that you anxious about something, but also excited. What do you wish to say to me?"

Merlin looked up at him, taking a deep breath.

"A man has come to Camelot, to Gaius, claiming to have two pieces of the Triskellion of Askhanar. He seeks the third, which is in Camelot's vaults, so that he might enter the Tomb of Askhanar and retrieve from there... a dragon egg. He says that he wishes to free it, although Gaius warns me he is not a man to be trusted."

Kilgharrah had gone silent, surprised, and then suddenly and urgently hopeful.

"I never dared dream of such a moment, Merlin. Until now I believed the egg would never be found. That I would be the last of my kind."

Merlin's eyes widened in hope as well, starting to smile.

"So the legend is true?"

"Yes." Kilgharrah looked up at the starry sky, before gazing down again at the Dragonlord before him. "This is a chance in a _thousand_, Merlin. You _must_ retrieve the egg."

"I know."

Merlin hesitated, causing the dragon to frown.

"What is the matter?"

"The third part of the Triskellion lies in Camelot's vaults. I will need to seek Arthur's permission to pursue this. And there is still the fact that Gaius says Borden cannot be trusted. There will be risks."

Kilgharrah stared at him, anger rising along with frustration at the young man's over-reliance on the permission of others for some situations.

"Merlin, you are a _Dragonlord_. It is a gift, passed down from your father. He gave up everything in his life to save me. What do you think _he_ would say?" Merlin flinched in shame, the dragon continuing in quiet plea. "The egg harbours the _last_ of my kind... I _beg_ you, Merlin, in your father's name. Promise me you will do everything in your power to rescue it."

Below him Merlin straightened his shoulders, his manner becoming set and determined. A request like this was one he could and would never refuse.

"You have my promise."

He left the meadow and returned to the castle, struggling to sleep the rest of the night until the dawn and time came that he could speak to the king. Arriving with the breakfast tray, he found Arthur already awake and dressed, and he immediately noticed there seemed to be something on his friend's mind.

"You look thoughtful. Nothing serious, I hope."

Merlin set the tray down on the table, planting himself in the chair opposite Arthur's when the king came over and seated himself and began to eat.

"A man came to see Gaius last night, claiming to possess part of the key to the Tomb of Askhanar. The final piece of it lies in Camelot's vaults, and he wanted his help to get it."

Arthur frowned over his mouthful, swallowing it.

"Some treasure hunter? I'm assuming Gaius turned him away."

Merlin nodded.

"He did, but only so I could consult you and Kilgharrah before any decision was made. Gaius says that Borden is a man not to be trusted on his word, but Kilgharrah has confirmed that the treasure he is seeking really exists... And I've promised Kilgharrah that I will do everything in my power to retrieve it."

That got Arthur's attention.

"And just what is this treasure?"

"A dragon's egg." The king choked, staring in shock while Merlin explained. "There is a legend that Askhanar hid an egg in his tomb, and it has been sealed there for the four-hundred years since. Safe and out of man's reach, protected from those like your father who would have destroyed it... I can't just leave it there, Arthur. As a Dragonlord, I can't refuse Kilgharrah's plea to bring to him his kin."

Arthur set his spoon back down into his bowl of porridge, clearly deep in though before he smiled at the warlock.

"And as your friend I cannot refuse you this either... You say Borden cannot be trusted? Do you have a plan to deal with him?"

Merlin nodded.

"There is still a chance that he may be sincere about his reasons for seeking the egg, that he wants to free what he believes is the last dragon. In that light, stealing the part of the Triskellion that he has, doesn't sit right with me. So..." He raised his eyebrows, shrugging. "I intend to 'steal' the final piece for him, and give it to him on the condition that I go with him to the tomb. As a precaution against him trying to pull something, you and the Knights of the Round Table can follow us a short distance behind. I'll leave markers for you to follow."

"Although I can't foresee you having much trouble with one non-sorcerer man. Even in your sleep you're capable of protecting yourself." Arthur thought for a moment, and nodded. "The plan sounds good. It has risks, but they're acceptable. You have my permission to pursue it. I'll warn our friends to be ready to ride out as soon as you and Borden leave the city."

He passed over a heavy key from his belt, the key for the last gate in the vaults. Not that Merlin needed it, but it was still clear support.

Merlin accepted it and got to his feet.

"Thank you, Arthur. I won't forget this."

His expression shone with gratitude for this favour, the warlock hastening out of the room and immediately heading for the vaults. The first squad of 'specially chosen' guards had arrived from Ulwin on the heels of the signing of the treaty with Escetia, those men immediately put to guarding the most sensitive areas of the lower levels.

It meant Merlin was able to openly walk into the vaults and past the guards, who simply nodded at him in respect and made no move to stop him. Even if he had opened the gate with magic, and not the key, neither man would have batted an eyelid at it. Which also meant Merlin was able to browse through the contents of the vault with no concerns as he lifted awkward items out of his path using his powers.

It took nearly half an hour of searching, through boxes upon boxes of jewels and trinkets taken from followers of the Old Religion. Before at last he opened one final small box and discovered a rune-covered metal spiral within it.

Merlin picked up the final piece of the Triskellion, feeling with awe the weight of it in his palm and the tingle of its magic across his fingertips. Quickly pocketing it and exiting the vaults, he then returned the key to the now absent Arthur's chambers, before stopping by his room to collect one other thing that he fastened around his waist.

His sword, the one that Gwen's father had given him, was a comforting weight at his side. If Borden was the type to pull a knife upon finding what he carried, then he was going to get a surprise. Merlin got a few odd glances from people who saw him with it as he walked through the streets, but most simply shook their heads and looked amused. After all, who was going to believe the king had actually trained him to use a sword?

He entered The Rising Sun tavern, slipping unnoticed through the crowd of patrons within and heading up the stairs to the guest rooms. Finding the man he sought wasn't difficult, not when all he had to do was stick his head into each room one-by-one until he got a reaction.

And what a reaction it was, a hand clamping onto the collar of his shirt before he was shoved and pinned against the wall beside the door... A long dagger pointed at his throat.

Borden eyed him in nervous suspicion.

"What do you want?"

Merlin glanced down at the knife, silently preparing to put wall of power between it and his neck if needed.

"I'm here to help you... I know Gaius, and I heard what you told him last night. I want to see a dragon's egg, if it really exists."

Borden frowned.

"Did he send you?"

"No."

The man opened the door, preparing to throw Merlin outside it.

"Then get out. There's nothing a boy like you can do to help me."

Merlin twisted free of his grip, dodging past him and back into the room, smiling in satisfaction.

"Not even if I'm the personal servant of King Arthur and can get into the vaults?"

Borden, about to lunge and grab at him again, stopped in his tracks.

"You're the king's servant?"

Merlin put his left hand into his pocket, pulling out his piece of the Triskellion.

"That's right."

Borden stared at the golden spiral, eyes narrowing as he took a step forward with his dagger raised.

"Give that to me."

Before he could move another step, Merlin's right hand snapped to his sword and he drew it, the same motion flicking the dagger out of the other man's hand.

"Only if you agree to take me with you to the tomb, and I'll only give you this piece when we ride out to go there. That's not a lot to ask, is it?"

Borden glanced at the sword-tip held unwaveringly pointed at his chest.

"You're telling me that you actually know how to use that thing? You're just a servant."

Merlin smirked.

"I'm the _king's_ servant, and he trained me himself... What assassin is going to believe that the servant is able to gut him?"

The moment of tension stretched between them, before at last Borden sheathed his dagger and nodded.

"Fine then, it's a deal. We'll leave tomorrow at dawn."

Merlin walked to the door, still holding his sword even if he no longer pointed it at the man. He then made a show of pocketing the Triskellion, nodding once, and descending the stairs.

"Then I'll see you at dawn."

~(-)~

"Are you _sure_ we have to drink this stuff?"

Gwaine eyed the contents of the cup, one of five set out in a line one of the armoury tables. Outside the narrow windows, false dawn was just turning the sky grey, and in here Merlin was regarding them all with resignation.

He sighed.

"Look, if I'm going to leave signs for you, that Borden won't be able to see, then they need to be magical. If you don't _have_ magic, then you need help if you're going to be able to see and follow them." He pointed at the cups. "That potion will let you see traces of magic for three to four days, and Arthur has the flask with more of it if this takes longer than that. So come on, bottoms up."

Gwaine picked his up along with Arthur and the others, giving Merlin another glance.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're bossy sometimes?"

"No, but for something like this I'll be as bossy as I have to be. I _will_ retrieve that egg." He turned to exit the armoury, waving to them as he left. "I'll start the trail just outside the city gates. Try to stay no more than half an hour behind me."

The armoury door closed, leaving a king and four knights holding the cups of questionable liquid. It was Arthur who took the plunge.

"Well I did offer him my support on this. Cheers." He raised the cup in toast, then downed the potion in one go. He then looked into the empty cup in surprise. "Not as bad as I was expecting."

Encouraged by the statement, the rest copied him, all four of them coughing and grimacing in disgust.

Elyan stared at him.

"I thought you said it wasn't bad?"

Arthur only now allowed his own grimace to show.

"I didn't say that, I said it wasn't as bad as I'd _expected_."

Gwaine looked like he wanted to throw up.

"So you expected it to be _worse_ than this? How could you drink that and keep a straight face?"

Arthur headed for the door, his voice bland.

"Compared to the one Merlin and I drank for the spell over Morgana, this one pales by comparison."

Out in the streets, the warlock in question had a smile on his face, as he pictured how he expected the others to react to his potion. But he didn't let the smile stay in place for long, switching to much blander and serious expression as he met Borden with his horse outside the tavern.

The two of them set off without a word, Borden eyeing Merlin and his sword, and Merlin pretending indifference. Only once outside the gates did he say anything, as he handed over his piece of the Triskellion to the man.

"Here. Now lets hurry up and find that tomb. Freeing that dragon might be interesting, but I'm sure the place will have other things of value too."

Borden took the piece with an almost bored look, figuring Merlin's interest for this trip was for gold and riches. He attention set on the artefact as he added the final piece to it, he took no notice of the small flask his travelling companion pulled from inside his jacket and took a mouthful from.

Merlin swallowed the mixture, unfazed by the burn of the enchanted herbs as they descended his gullet. Taking a page from what Morgana had done to track Gwen, he'd cast his own unique version of the spell. There would be no easily-replicated generic golden glow left behind him. No, _his _every footstep would be a mark upon the ground. Set there in a hard-edged silver, that would take days to fade away.

The Triskellion now complete and glowing faintly when pointed correctly towards that which it was to unlock, the two of them set off. Merlin's horse leaving a line of invisible hoof-prints behind him.

~(-)~

"You know, when he said he'd leave 'signs', I thought he meant he'd draw runes for us every so often. But _this?_"

Five men men in armour rode through the forest, following the unmissable trail of hoof-prints that glowed clearly to their eyes. First coming upon them had been a surprise, but now other thoughts were creeping in.

Percival raised his eyebrows, muttering quietly.

"It's almost like he's playing a joke on us. Where's the skill in following a perfect and unbroken trail?"

"Aye, it's like he's taunting us."

Gwaine slouched in his saddle, shaking his head until Arthur rolled his eyes at them.

"Or he _could_ just be doing the sensible thing, and making sure there is no _possible_ chance of us losing track of him. We're supposed to be watching his back. To be here in case he needs us."

Leon looked again at the silver tracks, freeing his cloak when it snagged on the branch of a tree.

"Well I can't see any chance of us being left behind. It's getting dark and these things are now even clearer to see."

Arthur raised his hand, signalling a halt.

"Which means the two of them will now be setting up camp. We should stop for the night." He looked to one of the knights. "Elyan. Go scout and see how far Merlin is ahead of us. Leon, unsaddle the horses. Gwaine, you go get firewood, and Percival, you clear an area for us to camp."

Gwaine got down from his horse, eyeing the king.

"And what will his highness be doing?"

"_I_ will be cooking our supper."

A round of glances passed between them at that statement, all of them thinking the same thing. Arthur? Cooking? Sufficient to say they didn't expect what they got a short while later. Some of their dried meat, thrown into the cooking pot with chopped up dried root vegetables from their packs and a generous handful of freshly foraged herbs. The resulting stew then thickened by adding crumbled-up travel bread to it. It was hot and filling, and certainly tasty. So much so that after just a few mouthfuls Percival felt he had to ask.

"Where did you learn to cook like this? You can't tell me it was part of your studies as a prince."

Arthur smiled, chuckling.

"Merlin taught me some basics, after the time I offered to cook a meal for Gwen and he discovered I didn't have a clue how to cook even something as simple as a chicken. I think he figured I would starve if I was ever out in the woods without him to make things for me. So he made sure I knew how to make something decent, out of the supplies most knights carry when out on patrol or a search."

Gwaine swallowed a mouthful of the stew, waving his spoon.

"Well wonders never cease."

Arthur shrugged cheerfully.

"Thank you, Gwaine, for volunteering to wash the bowls and pot once we're finished."

The knight gaped while the rest of them chuckled, before shaking his head and resuming stuffing his face with his food. In between mouthfuls, if one listened carefully, the words 'frog' and 'bed' could be discerned.

Arthur raised his eyebrows at that, smiling to himself.

"I'd watch out for Merlin's spell if you do that... I hear it made King Alined's servant's hair stand on end."

There was more laughter, while some twenty minute's walk away, Merlin and Borden had sat eating a near identical meal.

The man eyed the servant speculatively, even as he set aside his now empty bowl.

"So what made you want to come with me? I doubt Gaius will be pleased you've gone off like this."

Merlin shrugged, taking another sip from a second smaller flask from inside his jacket. To cancel his spell so that any wandering he did now wouldn't confuse his friends in the morning.

"Being a servant is boring. You clean floors, do laundry, fetch meals. I also get to polish armour and sharpen weapons, while trying not to cut my fingers off in the process. Arthur's a good man, but it still gets tedious. I guess I wanted a little excitement."

Borden raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"So you broke into the vaults, stole the piece of the Triskellion from there without being detected, and decided to come along with me? You've a _strange _idea of excitement. If you ever go back after this, you'll probably be executed."

Merlin snorted, remarking off-hand.

"Hardly. Gaius will have told Arthur that he's sent me out to gather rare herbs for him, and that I'll be gone for a few days. The king will get annoyed, complain at me when I come back, and then forget about it in the space of a week. And that's _if_ I go back. Whether or not I do, depends on what else we find besides that egg." He yawned. Taking the moment to stretch out his limbs and then head over to his bedroll. "Well, I'm off to sleep. Good night."

He might have seemed casual, but for the fact that he lay down under his blanket with his sword kept right by his hand. Seeing that, Borden watched him warily before going to sleep also. Their destination the same, but their goals apparently different. If Merlin had no real interest in the egg, and only wanted gold and jewels, then they weren't really in competition with each other.

Soon the fire burned down to embers and went out, only the sounds of the night surrounding them. But then, as the moon began its slow descent to the horizon, Merlin jolted awake at the whisper of a mind reaching out to his.

_Emrys..._

The voice behind the whisper was vaguely familiar, the warlock silently getting up and following it as it continued to call. Barely a hundred steps from his and Borden's camp, he stepped into a clearing and found himself surrounded by druids, the sight of one of them bringing a look of recognition to his eyes.

Merlin inclined his head respectfully in greeting.

"High Priest Jadren. You wished to speak with me?"

Jadren smiled to see him, nodding.

"Yes, we know of your quest. A piece of the Triskellion that your travelling companion holds, was stolen from us by him some days ago."

Merlin frowned, reading the situation. His words a statement, not a question.

"Yet you let him go."

The High Priest sighed.

"When he revealed he knew the location of the third piece, I knew you would cross paths with him. But while the Triskellion indeed leads to a great treasure, beware. Askhanar was a wise man. He knew that one day men would come seeking to disturb his rest... The Triskellion is not just a key, it is also a trap."

Merlin frowned.

"What kind of trap?"

"I do not know. But the legends are very clear. You must beware, Emrys." Merlin remained silent, but nodded in acceptance of the waning. His movement to turn and leave, stopped by Jenrad's remaining words. "There is one other thing they say. 'Only when the way ahead seems impossible, will you have found it'."

The druids began to walk away, leaving Merlin stood there until he too returned to his camp. And there, laying down in his bedroll, his mind tumbled over what he had learnt... Unaware of the eyes that watched him, narrowed and suspicious, from Borden close by.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, for the record, Borden didn't follow him, but he **_**is**_** wondering why Merlin snuck off like that. So what do you guys think of me sending Merlin along with him? And Arthur cooking! Hehehe, good fun! :D**

**Note, this chapter has now been spell-checked :)**


	29. Aithusa 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I've done quiet a bit of rearranging in this episode. You'll see what I mean as you read :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 29: Aithusa ~Part 3~

The following day progressed mostly in boredom, following the glow of the Triskellion with little else to pass the time. Borden had gone rather quiet, not that he'd been a talkative man to begin with, and it was only as they stopped for the day that he got his crossbow from his saddle and turned to face the woods, that he spoke.

"I'm going to find us something fresh. Make up some more of that stew of yours while I'm gone. It'll go well with a rabbit or two."

Merlin pasted on one of his most friendly smiles, starting to gather fallen branches to set up a fire.

"Sounds good to me."

Borden walked off into the woods, east in the direction they'd been heading, but leaving the Triskellion behind and in full view of where Merlin began to cook. Merlin didn't see him glance back, wary, and certainly didn't notice him circle round to go back west... If he had, he'd have known to warn the others.

But even the best-laid plans can be ruined by a spark of suspicion, and this spark sent Borden back through the woods. And it was there, just a short distance behind, that he found a group of five Knights of Camelot preparing their own camp for the night.

He muttered under his breath in disgust.

"Steal from the vaults, eh? More like your king _handed_ it to you so you could lead him to the egg. Well let's see about that."

He reached into the bag at his waist, putting down his crossbow and getting out a slingshot instead. He then fitted a small cloth pouch of herbs into the weapon's strap, stretching it back taught and waiting for his opportunity... Shooting them with the crossbow would only raise a fuss.

The moment came when Arthur turned his back on the cook-pot to get something from his bags, leaving him unaware of the faint splash of something landing in the stew it contained. Borden then left them to their meal, confident they wouldn't be bothering him again... And that the servant who had fooled him would be unaware that his allies were as good as dead.

He started to circle back towards his camp and Merlin, while behind him the knights and Arthur began to eat their meal. And then, less than three minutes later, the young man at the other camp leapt to his feet as his amulet shivered into life beneath his shirt.

Merlin yanked it into the open, watching as Leon's sword symbol began to glow. He hesitated, wondering if he should risk going to them, until it was swiftly followed by the same reaction from the mace, dagger, axe... and dragon.

He spun to follow his silver footprints and those of his horse, sprinting along their line and passing near Borden without either he or the other man knowing it. All either knew was that for Borden he found his camp and the Triskellion unattended, and Merlin found his friends unconscious and struggling for breath.

He went first to Arthur, laying his hands upon him. Not needing any evidence other than half-eaten food to know they'd all been poisoned.

"_Ic pe purhhle pinu licsar._"

Arthur's breathing immediately eased as the spell purged the poison, Merlin quickly moving to cure the rest of the knights. He then left his neck-scarf on the king's chest. As a message as to what had happened, and that he'd certainly want them to follow him with all haste as soon as they woke up. The warlock then sprinted back to the other camp, finding exactly what he expected.

Borden's horse and bag gone, along with the Triskellion... A pity for him he didn't know his now former travelling companion could track it.

Merlin closed his eyes, sending his senses as far as he could in the direction they'd been travelling. Searching for the tangible sense of the artefact's magic, that he had felt when he'd first held part of it in the vaults.

"_Awreon se mearcpaeth._"

He opened his eyes, a faint glimmering green trail, like the Triskellion's glow, appearing before his gaze. He then swung up into his horse's saddle, sending the gelding charging after the man who had taken the artefact and leaving a trail of silver behind. Gaius had been right, Borden was _not_ a man to be trusted.

The path through the trees was straight as an arrow, Borden clearly choosing speed as a means to escape since he didn't know he could be tracked. He dumped his horse by the banks of a small river, seeming to use the rocks as if to break his tracks, but for the fact the tell-tale green glow led into the cave that the river emerged from.

Merlin approached that cliff, the apparent dead end, and remembered what Jadren had said. 'Only when the way ahead seems impossible, will you have found it'.

He walked into the cave, lighting the darkness with an orb of magic until faced with another exit ahead. Passing through the torrent of a waterfall, the soaked sorcerer then proceeded up the nearby hill only to stop in surprise and awe.

It was a vast tower in a pocket valley, isolated from the lands surrounding it. From a square base it rose proud and tall, to a pointed pinnacle upon which a statue of a spread-winged dragon reached for the skies. And then, on the hill below him disappearing into the trees around the tower, Merlin saw the fleeing figure he pursued.

His eyes narrowed, and he literally growled before shouting to the skies, his summons of Kilgharrah swept away by the wind as he then raced down the hill towards the tomb. Borden would _not _get the egg. As the last Dragonlord, he, Merlin, would _never _permit that.

Ahead of this pursuit and unaware of it, Borden reached the base of the tower and passed through its entrance, following the twisting of stairs upwards for a time until he reached a door. A large circular symbol awaited him there, one made with a recess to fit the Triskellion. And he had just put the key into place and turned the symbol, when Merlin arrived at the base of the stairway below him.

"Don't open it!"

Borden glanced back, unimpressed that he'd been caught up to, and opened the door anyway... Walking through it only to be overcome by the haze of mist and gas three stone gargoyle heads released just the other side of it.

Merlin covered his mouth and nose with his jacket, holding his hand out towards the threat as Borden choked and collapsed to the floor.

"_Prosm tohweorf!_"

The mist was banished back to whence it came, Merlin ascending the stairs and checking Borden where the man lay. He was alive and breathing, but unconscious, and Merlin simply picked up his torch from where it had been dropped and left him there.

He began the climb up the tower, hearing outside the sound of wings to announce Kilgharrah's arrival. Merlin would take no chances with this, and nor, he knew, would the dragon. They would both be here to see the end of this.

Merlin kept going, on and up and up, until at last he emerged into a great columned hall, where directly in front of him stood a pedestal bearing a single tear-drop shaped blue egg.

He stared at it in the light from the room's small windows, light that flickered with shadow when the dragon outside flew past them. It was barely taller than his forearm was long, much smaller than he had expected given Kilgharrah's size, but deep in his heart he knew it was what he sought. No Dragonlord, even one who had never seen such before, could ever mistake a dragon egg.

Merlin dropped the torch and reached for it, about to lift it from its place of rest when a ragged voice spoke from behind him.

"Give it to me!"

He turned, to see Borden stood where the entrance to the stairs emerged from the floor, and glared at him with anger.

"It's not yours to take."

Borden just stood there, still catching the breath the mist had taken from him, still clinging to greed.

"You give it to me... and I will grant you a half share."

Merlin shook his head, drawing his sword and holding it ready.

"No, it must go free."

"Don't be a fool!" Borden came down the two steps from the entrance to the stairway, advancing towards the pedestal and spreading his arms to the sides. "Think of the power it will bring us. The lands we can rule over, the riches."

"I'm not interested in that."

Borden continued forward, still reasoning.

"With this dragon at our command, we will live like kings." His voice rose, with bitterness and anger at whatever life he had led. "We will be free to do as we wish!"

Merlin's angered shout split the air, the Dragonlord in him once again rising.

"_Dragons cannot be used like that!_" His voice turned quiet, solemn... Dangerous. "They must be left unshackled; free to roam the earth."

The man did not hear the warning in those words, still refusing to listen.

"This is your chance. You chance to escape you _meaningless_ life. You _worthless_ existence."

Merlin did not move, his eyes reflecting that which he said in his words.

"It's not my life that's pitiable. It's yours... Wasted, for nothing."

They stared at each other in silence, until Borden lunged and grabbed the forgotten torch, waving it as a weapon while Merlin kept himself firmly between him and the egg.

"_I_ pieced together the Triskellion. _I_ found the path that led us here. The dragon belongs to _me!_" He held out his hand. "Now hand it over!"

Merlin shook his head, only backing up now to get the now torch-swinging man away from his precariously close attacks near the egg. Blocking the strikes of the torch easily with his sword.

"No."

"_You're not going to stop me boy!_"

"_Dragons are magical creatures and they belong to no man! They are there for the benefit of all!_"

Borden ceased his attack, staring at Merlin in disdain.

"What do _you_ know? You are but a serving boy!"

There was a deafening snarl, a snort of flame coming through one of the small windows, where the circling Kilgharrah had heard the conflict and clamped himself to the side of the tower in rage.

"Fulfil_ your promise to me, Merlin!_"

Borden stared as the glimpse of a scaled snout was replaced by a balefully glaring golden eye, taking a step back in shock.

"A dragon? But how?"

Merlin held himself proud, eyes narrowed.

"Because I spread the lie of his death, to protect him... I am the last Dragonlord, and I am warning you... _Leave this egg alone._"

Borden hesitated, his eyes glancing to the egg before he lunged again with the torch. Merlin responded by thrusting his hand and magic towards him, watching as his attacker was thrown across the room to tumble across the floor.

Merlin ignored the groaning man, sheathing his sword and walking to the pedestal to carefully pick up the egg. But the moment he did, the entire tomb began to shake and its walls began to crack and shatter. At that moment Borden also raised his head, turning to look in horror as the exit to the stairs collapsed. His eyes then moved to Merlin, who ran towards the window where a dragon's taloned paw reached through to take him and the egg to safety.

He got up, starting to scramble towards the Dragonlord, pleading.

"Don't leave me here! _Take me with you!_"

He was forced to duck when another gout of fire came through the window next to that through which Merlin was lifted, Kilgharrah's voice one of anger and disgust.

"Men earn their fates by their actions, and you have _certainly_ earned this for yours."

Dragonlord and egg safe in his grasp, Kilgharrah launched himself from the side of the tower, soaring away from it as it crumbled in its entirety to the ground. He then swept down to the earth below, to where five knights, after waking up, had hurriedly followed Merlin's silver trail to this place.

Arthur rushed over as the dragon landed, locked into concern until he saw Merlin being safely set on the ground.

"The egg?"

The warlock turned, a smile of utter joy on his face and the blue egg held in his arms.

"I got it. I actually got it, Arthur." He looked up at Kilgharrah. "Is it still alive?"

The dragon smiled in elation.

"It can live for more than a _thousand_ years."

Arthur gazed at them both, full of pride at being here to see this.

"So you are, no longer, the last of your kind."

Kilgharrah looked to him, laughing.

"It would seem not."

"When will it hatch?"

The other knights came closer now, Leon asking the question. One that Kilgharrah answered softly.

"The first dragons were born of the Old Magic, and it is from them that all others are descended. But unlike those who came before them, those that followed those first dragons can be called forth from their eggs by only one thing."

Arthur stepped forward.

"What?"

Kilgharrah's gaze moved back to Merlin, who returned it with surprise at the reply.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the Dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from their eggs. As the _last _Dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin."

Merlin stood there, eyes widening, before he carefully set the egg atop a nearby tree-stump. He then stepped back, all eyes on him.

"How do I summon it?"

Kilgharrah words were almost a sigh.

"You must give the dragon... a name."

Among the knights, Gwaine's query to that earned him an elbow to the ribs from Elyan, while Merlin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He then stood there, in silence, as though searching for something inside... until at last a single word passed his lips.

"..._Aithusa._"

The egg wobbled, Merlin opening his eyes the moment of the sharp intake of break from the knights coincided with the shell cracking and a tiny snout pushing a piece free with little croak. That snout was then followed by a head pushing a larger piece free, the infant dragon repeating his little growlings as he did so.

Kilgharrah let out a sigh.

"A white dragon... is indeed a rare thing. And fitting." Merlin approached the hatchling by a step, tears of joy in his eyes as the adult dragon continued. "For in the Dragon Tongue, you named him after the light of the sun." The hatchling was playfully pushing the remainder of its egg apart using its nose, seeming oblivious to the emotions of those watching. "No dragon birth is without meaning. Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear." Kilgharrah smiled. "A white dragon bodes well for Albion... For you, for Arthur, and for the land you will build together."

Merlin was laughing with elation now, as were Arthur and the knights smiling in wonder at this moment... Little Aithusa now free of his shell and peering up at the Dragonlord in curiosity, Merlin gently picked the infant up, cradling him in awe and hope of equal measure. Those tiny blue eyes returning his gaze until the infant touched his nose to Merlin's.

Arthur chuckled, approaching the pair.

"I think he likes you, although that's not surprising. You seem to have a knack for attracting baby magical reptiles."

Merlin smiled at that, raising his eyebrows.

"Really?" He moved towards Arthur, the prince suddenly finding himself with a bundle of white scales and wings in his arms. One that peered up at him and proceeded to inspect his chin. "Well I think he likes you too."

Arthur stood there, rigid, his expression identical to that which any man wears the first time he holds a baby... and is afraid he might drop it. It was only Aithusa's inquisitive inspection of his chainmail, including trying to chew on it, that made him relax.

"So what happens to him now? Will you raise him, Merlin? You did a good job with Geleaffriou."

The warlock shook his head, taking Aithusa back and heading with him towards the adult dragon.

"No, it's not my place to raise him. He must be raised by his own kind, his kin... by Kilgharrah."

Kilgharrah rocked back onto his haunches, accepting the hatchling when Merlin set him into the grip of one massive fore-paw.

"No words can express my gratitude for this, Merlin. For all you have done. I will take good care of him." The dragon reared up and took flight, his words drifting back to the Dragonlord. "Call me now, only when you truly must, for my time will be spent on this little one. But do not worry, for when Aithusa is ready and old enough to see you again, I shall bring him to you."

They watched as he flew away, Merlin gathering the shards of the egg and reverently putting them in his bag. And it was then, as he was almost finished, that all eyes turned to regard Gwaine strangely for his next strange remark.

"So does this mean that Kilgharrah is a 'daddy' now too?"

Merlin just shook his head in bemusement, while Arthur rolled his eyes and set off back up the slope to the cave-path out of the valley. Only Gwaine could think of a question like that at a time like this. Only Gwaine.

Their return to Camelot remained bolstered by their joy and success, none of the residents aware that the 'patrol' their king had gone on was only a ruse. Yet it was Gwen, Liam, and Gaius that welcomed them back knowing that truth; Merlin hurrying to his mentor to hug him and whisper in his ear.

"All the jewels, all the treasures; they can't compare... A new dragon, a _white_ _dragon_... Aithusa."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I LOVE THIS EPISODE! Honestly, I think I've watched Aithusa hatch at least 50 times. But he's so CUTE!**

**As for Merlin's spell to track the Triskellion. "Awreaon se mearcpaeth" means "Reveal the path"**


	30. A Reunion 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: ****Sorry to dissapoint you guys, but to avoid potentially massive plotholes, Aithusa won't be appearing again until the show's writers bring him back (Although I may write a One Shot of Kilgharrah with baby Aithusa and post it seperately). However, this sub is going to have plenty of 'aww' moments and chuckles in it to make up for that :)**

**I've been looking forward to doing this one for a long time :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Flying through the country (Folk Music) The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 30: A Reunion ~Part 1~

The streets were packed in the upper town, servants and nobles and craftsmen bustling through their daily routine the same as they always did. The sky overhead was cloudy, but there was no sign of rain, but even so the ground was just damp enough that the dust of the road wasn't churned up into the air by the passing of so many feet.

The man paused in his walking, checking the painted signs above workshop doors in search of the one he sought. It had been a load road from Mercia, in a cart just big enough for his family's belongings and his two children, he and his wife taking turns to drive it or walk during each day it had taken. But now they were here, in Camelot. The money they'd brought with them would see them secure and fed in the cottage they now rented in the cheapest part of the upper town. but even so it was time to find work, and he knew just the man he was going to ask.

Green eyes lit with a smile when he at last found the workshop he sought, the carpenter within greeting him before taking and reading the proffered letter.

He raised his eyebrows once he was finished.

"Aye, my brother in Mercia mentioned you. Said you were a hard worker."

The visitor smiled, eyes dancing beneath his blond hair.

"And he told me _you'd _recently lost your business partner who did the fine carvings on your pieces. He took off to Escetia or something like that." He jabbed his thumb at his chest. "Give me an afternoon and I'll show you my skills. I can assure you that you'll be hard pressed to find another as good at detailed carving as I am."

The carpenter started to smile as well at the challenge in the boast, before he chuckled and the two shook hands.

"As if you need to prove yourself with a reputation like yours. As soon as word gets around that you're in Camelot and working with me, the customers will flock to our doors."

The middle-aged blond raised his eyebrows, grinning wryly.

"'Our' doors? I'm guessing then that I'm in."

"Aye, and you can start by finishing the commissions my no-good former partner left me shackled with."

The two carpenters went to work, while in the market the scene was being repeated but without a letter of recommendation. Two women standing at a candle-laden market stall, a stall already bustling with the handmaidens of noblewomen, that had been sent out to purchase the scented wares their mistresses preferred.

Hana smiled at the woman beside her, who was even now unpacking the candles she'd brought with her and putting them on the besieged stall.

"You've timed your arrival well. Since Mistress Guinevere began recommending my candles some months back, I've been barely able to find the time to keep up with the demand. My fiancé has been scolding me for staying up too late making candles to sell the next day."

Her new business partner smiled, glancing about at the bustling market.

"Does he work around here?"

Hana shook her head, passing change to the servant at the stall-front.

"He's the apprentice of the Court Physician." She held her head proud. "And he's being trained to replace him when the time eventually comes that Gaius retires. It won't be for a while yet, though. Our Court Physician is still strong on his feet and sharp of the mind."

The woman beside her straightened in surprise.

"The Court Physician? Could you perhaps help me ask him to come see my son? He's been coughing since we left Mercia. Not badly, but he can't seem to shift it."

Hana immediately smiled, nodding.

"Of course I will. I'll show you to him as soon as the market closes for the day. If he's not too busy, he should be able to come check on your son tomorrow, Lillian."

The woman, Lillian, smiled in return.

"I'm glad to see there are still so many good people in Camelot. It's been so long since our family left Ulwin and moved to Mercia. It's nice to see that certain things haven't changed."

~(-)~

"Something different today?"

Merlin continued to eat his breakfast, watching as his mentor was packing his bag for today's rounds. He'd added a few remedies he didn't normally carry.

Gaius paused in his preparations, glancing at his ward.

"A new carpenter arrived in town yesterday, and his son has a persistent cough. Hana directed his wife to me, and I've been asked if I will go have a look at their boy during my rounds." He turned now to Liam, who had arrived a few minutes ago and had been sweeping the floor. "Liam, get me that bottle of tincture from the top shelf and put some of it into a vial. You know the one I mean. The one I use for easing congestion in the chest."

With a single the apprentice headed to the relevant cupboard, getting down the correct tincture and pouring some into a vial as asked. He then looked at Merlin, and frowned a little at the odd look of mirth in Merlin's eyes.

"What are _you_ so amused about."

The warlock, thinking about a letter from Tarven that he'd received two days ago, just shrugged.

"Nothing important. I was just wondering how I was going to tease Arthur today."

That earned him a disapproving stare from Gaius.

"Merlin, you may be his friend and his Court Sorcerer, and you're still pleased about Aithusa, but that doesn't give you leave to be persistently irritating."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you know he enjoys the banter as much as I do, and it keeps our minds off thinking about Aithusa. Since Kilgharrah told me in no uncertain terms that he wants to be left alone to care for him for a while. With that in mind, I've got to keep us entertained. Our jobs would be boring if we didn't do _something_ to liven things up. Either that or we'd end up eternally depressed."

"And the fact that I _do_ know that Arthur finds your sarcastic remarks to be entertaining, is why I don't scold you about them more often." Gaius picked up his bag and gestured to Liam. "Come along, we've got work to do."

They walked out of the room, oblivious to the sudden _very_ wide grin on Merlin's face as he quickly finished his food. A grin at his success in sending them astray of continuing to ask him why he _really_ was amused, about what he was hiding. Indeed, for them nothing of the morning seemed out of the ordinary. They checked up on the patients who had ailments requiring more than one visit, gradually making their way through the residential parts of the city and tending to those who sought them out during the morning.

Hana's new friend was their last stop for the day, done so that Gaius could spend as much time as he wanted to assess and treat the woman's son without having to worry about delaying for anything else. By this point Liam was becoming rather bored, since besides following Gaius to watch and learn from him during the round, he usually had very little to do. And then there were the houses like this one, when one child was calm and the other had an excess of energy.

He ended up stuck outside with the woman's nine-year-old daughter, Sarah, who insisted on him playing catch with her. He hadn't even gotten the chance to be introduced to the mother, not when Gaius had firmly suggested he keep the child occupied while he tended to her thirteen-year-old and rather bemused brother, Luke.

Liam was stills stuck there, throwing the woven wicker ball repeatedly to the little girl, when the noon bell tolled and the girl's father came walking down the street.

Sarah turned and saw him, dropping the ball and dashing towards him in glee.

"Dad!"

Her father laughed, sweeping her up into his arms before setting her down with a smile. He then tweaked the end of her nose with his fingers.

"Shouldn't you be helping your mother make candles?"

The little girl bounced on the spot, blond curls swaying as she shook her head.

"Uh uh, Mom told me to stay outside while the Court Physician makes Luke's cough better." She pointed at Liam. "He told him to 'keep me out of trouble'."

Her father straightened up to regard Liam, amusement in his voice.

"And I'm sure she's kept you busy. Sarah's always been a handful ever since she learnt to walk." His smile faded a little, when he realised the apprentice physician was staring at him oddly and utterly silent. "Is something wrong?"

Liam continued to stare, a conflicting flood of emotion running through him. Hope, doubt, joy, fear that he was imagining this. It was all there as the hesitant words left his mouth.

"Are... Are you Alan Morranson?"

The man's frowned deepened, the robe-wearing apprentice physician before him being greatly different from his memory of an enthusiastic seven-year-old in shirt and breeches.

"I am... Do I know you?"

Liam went white.

"L-Lord Hargren told me you moved away, and that he didn't know where you and Lillian had gone."

It was the turn of Sarah's father to stare, the middle-aged carpenter only now recognising the young man before him. Hope, yet also fear of being wrong, there to see in his eyes.

"It couldn't be... _Liam?_"

Liam nodded, breaking at last into a smile as his brother let go of his daughter and threw himself at him. They hugged fiercely, both of them starting to laugh and cry as Alan muttered into his brother's shoulder.

"When you went missing after everyone died, I thought I'd never see you again. In the end I thought you must be dead."

They pushed each other back to arm's length, Liam explaining.

"I ended up with Lord Hargren by chance, after I left the gang of thieves I'd been living with. He took me in and trained me to be his assistant and manservant, but you'd already left and he didn't know where to find you."

Alan looked his brother up and down.

"Well you don't look like a manservant now."

Liam started to look a bit bemused as he recounted the basics of what had happened.

"I served Lord Hargren until he died, and ended up serving Lord Sir Tarven after that. He didn't really get on with me though, it was too awkward, so he palmed me off on Camelot by recommending me to King Uther. I was made a retainer a few months after that, thanks to a friend I made here, and also thanks to that friend I'm now training to be a physician." He straightened proudly. "You're looking at the one an only apprentice of Gaius, Camelot's Court Physician."

Alan stares at him, incredulous.

"A thief, a manservant, and now a physician? If dad were here he'd say you always were the one never to take a straight path."

"Dad?"

Alan glanced down at the confused nine-year-old tugging on his sleeve, putting his arm around her shoulders in joy.

"Sarah, this is your uncle, Liam."

She blinked at the apprentice physician.

"Uncle Liam?"

Liam, nigh overwhelmed with happiness, nodded and reached out to ruffle her on the hair.

"Yep, I am. And now that I know, I'll make sure to come and see you all every week."

That statement earned him the sunniest grin he'd seen on a child, Sarah jumping about shrieking in excitement while Alan favoured Liam with something he'd wanted to do to his little brother for a _long_ time.

The result was Gaius coming out of the front door of the house to see what all the racket was, and finding himself witness to Liam being held in a headlock by a well-muscled man in his thirties.

He strode forward in outrage.

"_Just what are you doing to my apprentice?_"

Liam waved his hands frantically from his stooped position, laughing as he did so.

"It's fine! It's fine!" His head was released, allowing him to stand upright again. "Gaius, this is my _brother!_ Alan!"

Lillian, who had followed Gaius to the door, gasped in surprise.

"Liam?"

She stepped away from the door, breaking into a run and throwing herself at him much as Alan had done. She then proceeded to burst into sobbing and tears.

"You're alive! Oh Liam, I am _so_ sorry. I had no idea Samer would do what he did, and when I think about how you must have felt to find him like that and run away... When I found you gone the next morning, we looked and looked and looked for you. Where did you go?"

A flash of guilt darkened Liam's expression, his hand stroking his sister-in-law's hair while she continued to sob into the shoulder of his robe.

"I walked back to what was left of Tadoras, convinced in my head that Mom, Elias, and Helen would be there... That they'd be able to wake Dad up." He closed his eyes. "When I got there and saw the charred ruins, and it sunk in that I was alone and everyone was dead, I just broke down. That's where Kalem and the others found me, the gang I ended up with. I stayed with them, even all the times we stopped by in Ulwin, too guilty about running away to be able to face you and Alan. So I watched from distance, followed the gang until Gavin totally lost it."

Alan stiffened where he stood.

"You were in _Gavin's_ gang?"

Liam nodded, even Lillian staring at him now.

"He completely lost it, and Kalem got me out of the gang we left and went back to Ulwin. That's when I finally told him about you... We were supposed to show up at your door and surprise you. But we got there and found out that you'd already been gone a week. Kalem helped Lord Tarven find and deal with Gavin after that, but I did something stupid and he protected me. Getting himself arrested for sorcery. Hargren took me in after he was sent here to Camelot to be executed."

Liam wasn't the only one to show guilt, for Alan stepped forward now and put his arms around both his brother and his wife.

"I should have been there for you. If only I'd waited a little longer, I'd have been there to welcome you home." He sighed letting go of the pair. "Right, it's settled. You and Gaius are invited to have supper with us tonight, and I won't take no for an answer."

His smile returned, Liam glad of his brother's easy acceptance of the story, and tact in not pressing the obviously painful subject of Kalem.

"Could we invite two more? Hana will tell me off if I don't bring her, and it wouldn't be fair if Gaius' ward, Merlin, is left to have supper on his own. I owe him a lot. He got me my position as a retainer, and my apprenticeship too."

Alan slowly raised an eyebrow.

"And who's Hana?"

Lillian moved to his side, taking hold of him and cuddling his arm as she smiled up at him.

"She's the candle maker I told you about, the one who introduced me to Gaius so I could ask him to come see to Luke's cough. She told me that Gauis' apprentice, that would be Liam, is her fiancée."

Alan now grinned at his brother.

"Ok, tonight we have a _lot_ of catching up to do."

In the end it took over an hour before Gaius succeeded in finishing the job he'd gone there to do, prescribing Luke with a syrup made of red clover and thyme to ease his chest, and a stern command that he was not to go out and get himself wet when it rained. The old physician didn't mind though, not when he saw how joyous his apprentice was. In fact Liam was still smiling like a glorious sunrise when they returned to the physician's chambers to find that Merlin had cooked and set out soup for them.

When he saw Liam's grin he laughed, folding his arms across his chest.

"So did you enjoy visiting your brother? By the look on your face, I'd say you did."

Liam's smile vanished into a startled gape.

"_You knew?_"

The warlock was still laughing.

"Privilege of being Court Sorcerer, and the one who receives all of the 'unusual' reports from Lord Tarven. He spotted and recognised Alan when he stopped by in Ulwin for the night four days ago. I got the message about him heading this way, from Tarven the day before yesterday, but decided to let you find out as a surprise."

Liam now glared in irritation.

"Why you..." He pointed at wooden bowl on the table near him. "_Fleoge!_"

The bowl shot across the room propelled by the enchantment, Merlin stopping it inches from his face without uttering a word. He then grabbed it from the air and smirked, while Gaius just sighed and shook his head at their antics.

"Liam, you know better than to use magic to throw things in here. And Merlin, don't encourage him. You don't want him to faint from overreaching himself like the last time you two had a 'play fight'. I should think explaining to Arthur once, why his amulet went off to say Liam was unconscious right in the middle of a council meeting, would be enough for you. Liam's best area is spells with materials, and _those_ he has still mastered very little of the basics of. You do him no favours by teaching him 'raw' spells like that one, when he struggles to cast them even once before he has to rest."

Merlin winced at that, as did Liam, who from the effort of throwing the bowl had a sheen of sweat on his brow. Merlin had begun secretly making him a focus to help with that, but it was still a long way from completion, and even with it Liam's magic wouldn't improve by much. The only spell he'd had any real success with so far, was the one to light candles and fires using a finger-long, rune-covered rectangular copper plate he kept hung from the inside of his robes. He'd point the narrow strip at what he wanted to light, and say 'forebearne' the same as Merlin would. The difference was that Liam had to soak the plate in a special mixture of herbs and oils every two months, or the spell-aid's effect would wear off. Without it, the only things he could light reliably were oil and very dry tinder. Candles and damp wood were beyond him.

The warlock now sighed, putting the bowl down and settling into his seat to eat his soup.

"I promise, I'll find time to help him work on those. But between my new duties as Court Sorcerer, and running around making sure I visit Friou once a say, even when I use magic to cheat on my chores as Arthur's manservant I'm still left with very little time for anything else. I haven't even had the chance to start researching the old magic laws yet."

Gaius swallowed his spoonful of food, musing.

"Has Arthur had any luck picking a suitable second manservant yet?"

"No." Merlin rolled his eyes. "With all the new guards that were brought in from Ulwin, he's got no choice but to hold off asking Tarven to send him a servant that can be trusted to know about me. If he brings one in now, so soon after the rest, people are going to start asking questions. Arthur's being stubborn about it, and won't even consider making the request for at least a few more months." He dipped a piece of break into his soup, chewing and swallowing the morsel before continuing. "So I bypassed him sent a request to King Fyrendir instead."

Liam raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Arthur's going to yell at you when he finds out."

Merlin shrugged.

"Fyren's promised me he'll send one of his best servants; one trained to act as an assistant as well. The new guy will take over bringing Arthur his midday and evening meals, and dealing with the laundry and bedding and those sorts of things. I'll continue bringing him his breakfast, and looking after and tending all of Arthur's weapons and armour. And I'll continue accompanying him on patrols the now rare occasions he goes out on one... But beyond that, the new guy will serve us _both_ as an errand runner. So instead of wasting valuable time hiking through the castle to take reports to the special clerk, or to get candles, or paper, or ink; I'll just send my fellow manservant to do it."

Liam chuckled.

"I'll bet you can't wait."

Gaius glanced between the two of them.

"Well doing chores or not, and running errands or not, you both had best hurry up and finish your food. After all, we're supposed to be having supper with Alan and his family tonight, and _you_, Liam, still need to go tell Hana."

The response to that was immediate, Liam bolting down the last of his food and charging out the door. Merlin wasn't far behind, albeit leaving at a much slower pace. He had a wyvern to go spend an hour training.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: H'S BACK! ALAN! WHEEEE!**


	31. A Reunion 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, lots of peeps are pleased to see Alan back. Glad I could make you guys happy. And now it is time to have yet more fun with our dear newly arrived resident from Whom History Won't Remember :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 31: A Reunion ~Part 2~

The chatter round the small table was punctuated by laughter, none of them caring that they were crammed elbow-to-elbow in getting all eight of them round it. Gaius had been given the only individual chair, everyone else squeezing onto the benches either side, while Merlin had stubbornly insisted _he_ would be the one to sit on a wooden crate at the opposite end of the table from his mentor. The result was Merlin sitting a full head lower than everyone else, leaving his eyes on level with the youngest at the table, Sarah.

She loved it, Merlin keeping her giggling with jokes and quips while Liam and Alan looked on in amusement. The meal then progressed with Merlin moving on from making Sarah giggle, to making them _all _double up with laughter. Well, except for Gaius, who indulged his mirth in a more dignified fashion. By the time the food was gone, there wasn't a dry eye among them from tears of laughter, and Alan was shaking his head in wonderment.

"I'll say one thing, Liam, you sure know how to pick your friends." He pointed at Merlin, addressing him. "Thanks for looking after this idiot."

Merlin's expression was teasing.

"Well, truth be told he didn't pick me... I saw a lost cause and decided to turn his life on its head." He turned to Liam. "Remember the curtain incident?"

Liam almost choked on the mouthful of water he'd been swallowing, now staring at his friend.

"Don't even _think_ about bringing that up! I don't care if all that led to Uther making me a retainer, we were _this_ close to being caught and arrested!"

Both Hana and Lilian regarded Liam in shock and disapproval.

"Almost _arrested?_"

Gaius rescued him.

"Liam told Merlin about a rumour going around the castle staff, that the Chief of the Treasury, Lord Jadren, had been pocketing money after falsifying the records. He roped Liam into helping him with his investigation, which as a Trusted Retainer my ward is permitted to carry out... So long as he doesn't get caught doing it, of course, and so long as he can produce sufficient evidence later to warrant a proper investigation by the king. As it was he did prove Jadren was stealing from the taxes, and as a reward for passing on the information to Merlin, Uther grated Liam status as a retainer for his loyalty."

Merlin chuckled.

"You should have seen the look on Liam's face when it happened. I don't think he blinked for a full minute."

While Liam aimed a kick at Merlin from under the table, Gaius regarded his brother.

"So how long do you intend to stay in Camelot? What made you return?"

That stopped Liam's attempts to hit Merlin, both young men turning their attention to Alan as the carpenter spoke.

"I heard the stories of how honourable King Arthur is, and about the new treaty with Escetia. I decided then that perhaps Camelot would be worth returning to." He sighed and smiled sadly. "Whether or not we stay will depend on what kind of king he turns out to be. I'm not going to judge him by the actions of his father. Camelot is my homeland, and if Arthur will be a more just king than his father has been, then we won't be leaving again."

To that Liam gave Merlin a knowing look, before murmuring ironically.

"Then you'd best make yourself comfortable, because King Arthur is _nothing_ like his father was. He's like Lord Hargren; open and honest in his desire to protect the people. To him all lives hold the same value, be they of noble birth or common born. He's the reason Merlin was named a Trusted Retainer. It was on his recommendation that Uther originally granted him the position."

When Alan saw both Merlin and Gaius nod in confirmation of this, he started to smile.

"Well you three all obviously like him enough to vouch for him, and that's good enough for me. Making ourselves comfortable, it is."

Gaius looked up as the Great Bell tolled, rising to his feet at that prompt.

"And I think _we_ should best be heading back. Thank you for having us to supper, it has been a pleasure."

Lillian offered a steadying hand as he got up, even as she sent her children to get ready for bed with a wave of her hand.

"And it was a pleasure having you be here. You're all welcome again, any time."

Liam and Merlin got up now, the former glancing at the latter suddenly awkward. Alan noticed it, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. No need be ashamed of your friend's love of jokes."

Liam looks like he was about to say something to protest that, but instead hesitated and shook his head.

"I'm not ashamed! Stop putting words in my mouth, or the next time you get a cold I'll make sure you get the vilest-tasting remedy I can make shoved into _yours_."

Behind him Merlin actually raised his eyebrows, having never seen Liam act so... assertive before. Not even during their 'play fight' a few weeks back, had Liam been so confident and up-front. The warlock then smiled to himself, happy for him. It looked like one of the scars from his friend's past was now beginning to heal.

Merlin took Liam by the arm, dragging him towards the door.

"Come on! You've still got clean up to do in Gaius' chambers, and _I've_ got to get back to the castle before Arthur accuses me of being late!"

Alan and his family watched them go from the door of the house, Merlin still dragging Liam up the street and Gaius walking sedately behind.

~(-)~

"I'll need you to go to the market and get the items on this list for me. After that, I want you to go get me some willow bark, and fennel. When you get back, I have some jars of oils that need turning into salve."

Merlin started at his mentor, both shocked and disbelieving at the list of chores he'd just been lumbered with.

"Did yesterday's conversation with me go completely over your head? I have a _dozen_ reports from the Conspiracy and Escetia to go through today, Arthur's sword to sharpen, and his crossbow's trigger latch has fractured so I need to take that to be replaced... And that's _besides_ all the usual chores." He looked around the room. "Where's Liam?"

Gaius spared him no sympathy, thrusting the list into his ward's grasp.

"I gave him the day off to spend with his brother, or would you have me begrudge him that? So, since he's not here, I have no choice but to ask _you_ to do these errands for me."

Merlin's expression turned flat, and he shoved the list into his jacket pocket.

"Fine, I'll get them, but _you_ get to tell Arthur why his midday meal is late if I don't get back in time."

He trudged out of the room and down the stairs, sack in hand as he followed the shortest route out of the city. But had he gone through the main gates rather than the castle's side gate, he'd have seen two others also heading out to the woods.

Two brothers walked side-by-side, laughing as they reminisced upon the past.

"Do you remember that day Elias and I took you and Helen to the river in the hand-cart, after you helped the two of us finish making those chairs?"

Alan smiled at the memory, even as Liam nodded and did the same.

"Yeah, I almost took your head off with the wooden mallet. And later I fell over in the river, before you teased Elias that he needed a bath." He sighed, becoming sad. "That was just a couple of days before Tadoras. Before Cenrid's 'bandits' burnt the village down while we were visiting there, and while you were in Camelot getting the parts for Mom's loom."

Alan sighed as well.

"There isn't a day that's gone by where I don't regret not being there. Even if I know that, if I had, I'd probably be dead. You're the only one who really knows exactly what happened that day... The only survivor."

There was silence for a few moments, before the apprentice physician murmured.

"They came out of the woods without warning..."

Alan flinched, frowning.

"You don't need to tell me. I wasn't asking that."

Liam just shook his head.

"I've never spoken to anyone about that day, not even my best friend back then, Kalem. I want to talk about it, to tell you about the last minutes of our family's lives."

The laughter between them had faded now to sorrow, their steps taking them under the eaves of the forest... A shelter from the outside world, as here in their small one they sought closure.

Alan bowed his head.

"So they came out of the woods... What then?"

Liam took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Mom pushed me into Aunt Sarah's house, along with Helen and Grace. We could hear the shouts and screaming outside when the raiders attacked, but they were pushed back by the villagers, buying a little time." He sighed again. "Uncle Jake and a few others died in that first skirmish, along with Matthew's wife and children where the raiders had gone into their house and killed them. That's when Aunt Sarah told Grace to take me and Helen into the hiding place in the barn."

Alan nodded.

"I remember it, behind the barrel stack. I used to play in there with Elias and our cousins back before you were born."

Liam glanced at him.

"It didn't help us. The raiders came back almost right away, setting fire to everything. When she realised that, and knew we'd be trapped if the barn was set alight, Grace tried to lead us to the ditches around the fields. The raiders spotted us, and shot her. That's when Helen dragged me back into the barn, and told me to go back into the hiding place... And then she tried to protect me." He choked, tears in his eyes. "I heard her die, before the raiders tried to get me but couldn't reach me. They set fire to the barn, and everyone outside was already dead by then. That's when the knights arrived and killed the raiders. They heard me screaming as they searched for survivors, and smashed the side of the barn to get me out. And that's why I was the only one left, and why Helen's body couldn't be found. She burned along with the barn."

Alan had tears on his face as well now, wiping them away firmly with a hint of bitterness.

"And then Dad did the most stupid thing possible, and hung himself after their funeral. Lillian was hysterical when I got back to Ulwin, and it felt like my whole world had died when I found out that he was dead and you were gone as well. She stopped me from letting my anger at Dad get the better of me. She helped me keep hoping to find you again." He reached out and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, letting himself smile again. "And now I've found you, and I won't ever walk away again."

Liam smiled back, tilting his head to indicate he be followed.

"Come on, I'll show you one of my favourite spots out here. I found it while gathering herbs for Gaius."

He set off at a trot, leading the way into more treacherous terrain, glad he'd left his over-robe in his room and stuck to just shirt and breeches for this walk. The place he was headed to lay in a part of the forest rarely walked by people due to the many rocks and twisted roots of the trees. But for that reason it was also a greatly sheltered place where many herbs grew undisturbed, some of which could be found nowhere else so close to the city.

Liam scrambled over the rocks and roots, Alan following close behind. The trek was lengthy, but the atmosphere was peaceful here and well worth the effort. They were just nearing the place Liam sought when an annoyed male voice reached their ears from beyond the next ridge.

"Give me some space! I'll pet you in a minute as soon as I've got these roots. _Withstylle!_"

At the command in the Old Tongue, Liam blanched, reaching out to grab his brother as Alan moved to see who it was.

"Alan, wait!"

He missed his grab, forced to dash after his bother, both coming to a stop at the brow of the ridge to find an adolescent wyvern stood over a man digging in the ground... It was Merlin, rear up in the air as he worked to harvest some roots, and Friou nudging him wanting him to pay attention to her.

Alan stared, starting to back up but for the fact he slipped and skidded down the slope _towards_ her. Friou immediately spotted him, hissing a warning, until Liam scrambled to impose himself between her and his brother.

"_Druta, Friou! Me dearthair!_"

He wasn't a Dragonlord, but the wyvern better understood statements in the Old Tongue than in common, and by this point Merlin had scrambled upright, staring at Liam and his downed brother above the smudges of dirt on his face from his digging.

"Um..." Friou started to make her grumpy cat noise, making him take the decision to go to her and take her head in his hands. He ran them over her horns and shout, reassuring her. "_Alan sy druta. Thu leodhuwaecath, Geleaffriou._"

Alan was now almost gaping at both Liam and Merlin, slowly raising his eyebrows as he got back to his feet.

"Liam..."

Liam winced.

"Ah, well..."

Merlin came to the rescue, even if he did look a tad nervous. Awkward reveals like this always left him like this now, wondering if he was going to be accepted or forced to blank out the person's memory of it with magic. He raised his hands, speaking slowly.

"I know this looks sort of... _bad_... except that I'm perfectly legal." He winced and sighed. "And I suppose I should reintroduce myself. I'm _Lord _Merlin; Camelot's Court Sorcerer. Even if magic isn't openly permitted yet, Arthur and I are working on that. Slow and steady to prevent panic."

There was uncertain silence, Alan blinking in astonishment, before he noticed just how nervous both Merlin and Liam were. That was when he sighed, letting himself relax now that his initial shock had worn off.

"King Arthur has a Court Sorcerer?" He laughed once, and then turned to Liam. "Is this why you seemed a bit uptight last night? Just before you guys left? You seemed like you were worrying about something."

Merlin and Liam let out a sigh of relief, the latter speaking.

"Well I was wondering whether to ask Merlin if I could tell you or not, but it's a bit pointless now."

Alan raised an eyebrow, speaking blandly.

"Yes, I think it is."

Merlin looked between the two brothers, at once glad that Alan wasn't screaming 'sorcerer!', and glad that he wouldn't have to use magic on his friend's relative.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell him you're studying healing magic, Liam."

Alan instantly choked in shock, while Liam started to stammer after directing a 'why did you do that?' glance at Merlin.

"N-not that I'm much good at it. Merlin's so much better at magic than I am."

Merlin started to smile, falling into his habit of using teasing to diffuse tension.

"Liam, me being good at magic is as surprising as finding out that water is wet. Gaius _said_ you're progressing quiet well and at the expected pace, even if you've been slacking off a bit with your studies of basic theory."

Alan looked between the two of them.

"Pace?"

Merlin answered for the still stammering Liam, able to compose himself now that the apprentice physician seemed to be panicking enough for the both of them.

"He can cast three very basic spells after eighteen months of beginner's studies, but he's got four others he's close to getting right. The first year or so is always a slow one, or so Gaius says."

Alan, who was finding Liam's flushing and awkwardness to be rather funny, regarded the warlock with amusement.

"You say that like you never went through it yourself."

Merlin shrugged.

"That's because I didn't... I learnt and mastered _my_ first simple incantations in less than two minutes. Even now a complicated one only takes me a couple of hours at most."

Complete silence fell, Merlin waiting for a response, and Alan not sure what to make of this. It was Friou who broke it, by yawning, and the carpenter looked to his brother for an explanation.

Liam did his best not to wince as he averted.

"A long story, and one I don't think we can tell you." Merlin shook his head at the implied query, his refusal clear. "No, can't tell you. Just trust us that we know what we're doing, and we do it for Arthur."

Alan listened to that and sighed, understanding that there were things he simply didn't need to know. Knowing that, he changed the subject to one that was less touchy.

"So what can you do? What magic?"

Liam was still tentative but starting to relax, as he pulled out his copper fire-spell aid.

"Um, I can light candles and fires using this to help, I can throw small objects without touching them, and I can cast the basic charm that makes simple medicines work better."

Alan now glanced at Merlin.

"What about you?"

Merlin was petting Friou, who was utterly ignoring the whole situation and snuggling her head against his side purring under her breath.

"Too much to list." Friou's snuggling got firm enough that he started to tip over sideways, prompting a mild reprimand. "Friou! _Behielde._" Alan raised eyebrows in query at the use of the Old Tongue, and Merlin explained. There was no harm in the man knowing this much. "Dragonlord. Wyverns are distant cousins of the Dragons, so I can control them."

Hearing that, Alan sighed with sympathy.

"A pity that there are no dragons left."

"Actually, there are two."

Merlin's frank statement came as Friou reluctantly ceased her snuggling. Now regarding him with her tail tip twitching ever so slightly, before she then turned her attention to Alan and walks over to impose her head under his hand.

Whatever Alan might have said to ask about the dragons, was cut off as Liam took hold of his hand and showed him how to pet her.

"Here. Just scratch her behind the horns or under the chin. She likes that."

Alan, distracted by the novelty of this, was entranced by how tame she was as she started to purr.

"Where do you keep her?"

Merlin smiled.

"My workroom, in the lower levels of the castle. There's a safe path she can use to get to the Great Dragon's old prison, and she can fly outside from there. It's how she gets in and out of the city, and how she goes feeds herself... Although at least I didn't have any trouble training her only to hunt away from settlements, and not take animals from farms. She'd have been a bit hard to hide otherwise."

Alan laughed.

"I'll bet." He sighed, thinking. "I wish I could introduce Luke and Sarah to her, but I doubt Sarah would be able to keep quiet about it. She's a bit young for that kind of secret, and it wouldn't be fair to have Luke meet her and not his sister."

Merlin smiled as he turned back towards the hole he'd been digging, understanding that wistfulness having seen it with Liam once.

"I promise, as soon as we can revoke the law against magic without causing a riot, I'll make sure they get to meet Geleaffriou." He crouched down, to resume harvesting roots. "Well I'd better finish getting these. Do me a favour and keep her occupied."

Liam and Alan sat down on the nearby rocks, watching as Merlin did his work and also petting Friou who has lain down in front of them. It was quite strange to think of seeing a powerful sorcerer and Dragonlord, up to his elbows in dirt and in such an undignified posture. It was almost like Merlin didn't really care how eccentric it made him look, and it puzzled Alan considerably.

"So why don't you harvest them using your magic? Surely it would be quicker and easier?"

The reply was instant, Merlin not to much as pausing in his digging.

"Damage and magical resonance. It's too easy to bruise or crush something when you harvest it with magic, and if you're not careful, energy from the spell can taint what you gather. That can cause any spells done later, with those herbs, to go wrong." He finally got the last of the roots up, clambering back to his feet. "There, done."

He put them in a completely different bag from the other bulging sack of herbs close by, Liam frowning at that.

"Aren't those for Gaius?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No, I've already got all his stuff. These are for me. I was running low on them. I've been doing some experiments recently."

He tapped the side of his nose to indicate that what those experiments were, was not to be asked about. Merlin liked having his secret projects, and since the results of most of them had always been of at least some benefit, the members of the Brotherhood had learnt to be patient and let him get on with them.

With that in mind, Liam simply sighed.

"Well don't keep us in suspense too long." He then quirked a smile. "By the way, weren't you supposed to be dealing with the recent reports from Ulwin and Escetia today?"

The response to that was Merlin looking up at the sky and starting to curse when he saw how high the sun was, immediately hurrying away towards the city.

"Damn it, it's almost midday. I'm going to be late with Arthur's meal!"

The two brothers then watched as the warlock slipped and slid down the slope in his haste, the elder raising his eyebrows.

"He's a rather strange Court Sorcerer, isn't he?"

Liam just brought a hand to his face.

"Believe me, you have no idea."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, I kept Alan out of the loop as far as the Brotherhood and prophecies go, but I still wanted to highlight the fact that he's never agreed with the Purge and has always favoured magic being used if it's used for good. That and it let me wind Liam up with awkwardness and stammering XD**


	32. A Reunion 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 32: A Reunion ~Part 3~

It was a couple of hours later that the two brothers found themselves inside the castle, the younger determined to show the older around the place where he'd been living. Not that there were a lot of places he could show him without the permission of Arthur, Merlin, or Georg. But between taking him to see his tiny attic room in the servant's quarters, and a stroll around the most public passages, Alan had gotten a good feel for the place by the time they at last wandered into the chambers of the Court Physician... And found a grumpy Merlin in the process of turning Gaius' jars of oils into salve.

He looked up from his work, Liam staring at him aghast.

"That's... That's _my_ chore! Why are you in here, Merlin? Weren't you supposed to be doing those reports?"

The warlock rolled his eyes.

"It's my chore today, since Gaius gave you the day off. He loaded me with a list of errands this morning. I figured I would clear them first before I concentrate on my own. Lucky for me, I did get back here on time for Arthur's meal." He sighed. "Fyren needs to get a move on and get that servant I asked for sent here. I've heard nothing back from him yet about it, and I'm starting to wonder what's taking him so long. He's as neck-deep in conspiracy to bring back magic as we are, so I can only assume he wants to send me the very best he can find."

Liam walked over, nudging Merlin aside and taking over the making of the salve.

"Here, let me finish that. I can't believe Gaius dumped this on you when he gave me the day off."

Merlin shrugged.

"It's not like I'm not used to it. Before you became his apprentice, I used to get stuck doing double work for both him and Arthur all the time."

Liam gave him a nudge towards the door, his expression brooking no refusal.

"Go show Alan your workroom or something, or one of the areas I can't take him without permission. I'll finish these up. Go on, shoo!"

When both men hesitated, the apprentice physician moved, bodily shoved them out the door, and closed it firmly behind them. Once outside the room, Alan glanced at Merlin.

"Is he always like this?"

The warlock started to chuckle.

"No, just since he found out you were here in Camelot. I think that whatever guilt he felt about not returning to you when he was little, is off his shoulders now. It's a nice change to see in him. He's always been a bit tentative in the time I've known him, although he's been nowhere near as tentative as he used to be when I first met him. Becoming Gaius' apprentice helped him a lot, as did learning he had some potential for..."

He twiddled his fingers to indicate magic, before he set off down the stairs and headed all the way to the ground floor. He then cut across the central courtyard, Alan falling into step beside him, thoughtful.

"I can tell you've been looking after him, and I want to thank you for that. Even when he was little, he's always been more of a follower than a leader. Mom used to call him mine and Elias' shadow."

They reached the stairway to the lower levels, descending it as Merlin nodded.

"It sounds about right, although he's not much of a 'shadow' now. He's learnt to stand up for himself, and knowing how strong his position here in Camelot is, has really helped with that. He knows that as long as Arthur is king, he has a job and a place to live for life."

"The king truly sounds like a good man."

Merlin took them past the guards at the bottom of the stairs, who like the guards at the vaults had come from Ulwin. They didn't give the pair a second glance, since Merlin was one of them.

"He is, and I serve him gladly. Even if he used to be an arrogant, self-absorbed, and egotistical idiot." He grinned. "Making me Arthur's manservant was the best thing Uther ever did. I've been such a _good _influence on him."

Alan burst out laughing at that, catching the implication.

"Oh, but you must have driven Arthur to distraction at first. I wish I could have seen it."

Merlin chuckled, turning the last few corners to the workroom.

"I'll have to tell you about it sometime. Right, here we are."

He stopped in the middle of an apparently empty passage, and indicated to the carpenter what looked like a blank wall.

Alan frowned.

"There's nothing there."

Merlin smiled slyly.

"And that's because you don't have one of the 'keys'. Lucky for you, I'm the one who made this lock, and I can open it for anyone. _Ic aliefe thu gefaelsest._"

There was an audible click, although the appearance of the passage didn't change for Alan's sight. But he couldn't deny that there must be an opening there when Merlin stepped forward and apparently walked _through _the wall.

His arm reappeared, beckoning.

"Come on, don't stand out there. The guards who do the patrols down here now, all know to ignore any of Arthur's closest allies doing strange things in this area, but they don't know you as one of those allies. If they see you stood there, they'll arrest you."

That prompted Alan to hasten forward, even if he did have to close his eyes to convince himself to step towards that which they tried to convince him was a solid surface. But when he opened them again, they widened in surprise and awe at the very large and well-stocked workroom within. Even though he wasn't a sorcerer himself, he knew this was a workroom to envy.

He came further into the room, looking towards the empty cushioned bed at the far end while behind him Merlin closed the door. Friou was still out and about, and as well really or she'd have resumed her earlier pestering for attention.

"This is quite a place you've got."

Merlin's reply was offhand, as he made his way to his main table and sat down in the chair set there. He then yanked another chair over from the stack in the corner, with nothing but a glimmer of gold in his eyes and a twitch of his fingers.

"There's a large room in the upper levels, in one of the towers, that I've got my eye on instead of this. But moving into there is just wishful thinking until magic can be legalised publicly. And every time Camelot is attacked by magic in the meantime, it means a step back in that process. It's hard to make people start to accept magic, when sorcerers keep trying to destroy their home."

Alan winced in sympathy, settling himself on the chair after it had ceased it's sorcerous movement. He hadn't been bothered by the display of magic in the least, and his following words explained why.

"Magic should never have been banned in the first place. If it hadn't, then things wouldn't be like this."

Merlin regarded him thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but it's just as likely that things could have been worse. While a lot of innocents were killed, it's also true that Uther's Purge got rid of a _lot _of sorcerers who were using magic for evil. If they'd not been dealt with, who knows what damage they could have ended up doing." He sighed, expression a little bleak. "Some things are just fated to be, and trying to change them is folly. I speak from experience. _Painful_ experience. There are some things that are just not meant to be toyed with."

Seeing this solemn yet regal bearing, seeming nothing like the cheerful and carefree servant Alan met yesterday and today, the carpenter regarded him quietly.

"I can see now why King Arthur made you his Court Sorcerer. You just seem so... _different_ from last night and this morning, when you didn't look like you could have been that."

Merlin leaned back in his chair, shaking his head.

"I tell myself there are two sides to me, to my magic. The side that I show to my friends, the side that seeks to heal the hurt and ease the suffering of the needy, and the side that protects them, the side that stands strong and fights when it must. This is second one, that you're seeing now." He grimaced. "I don't show this one much, unless there's a crisis of some kind, since I know they'd worry."

"But I'll bet you show it a lot when you're alone and they can't see it." Alan frowned slightly, until he came to a decision with a small smile. "Right, it's decided. Tomorrow you are going to come help me in my new workshop. No ifs or buts, you're coming. And since you did his chores for him today, Liam can do yours tomorrow to pay you back."

Merlin was left speechless by this man the best part of a decade his senior, who had shown up and was now giving him effectively an order... And yet, deep down, he knew Alan wanted to cheer him up, to help.

He smiled in the face of that sincere offer.

"All right, I'll come."

This is going to be interesting.

~(-)~

The following morning he felt decidedly less enthusiastic, as he made his way along the street of crafters' workshops in the upper town. Merlin tried his best not to yawn, having stayed up late to tackle his stack of reports after the various delays of the day. The result was that he'd really rather have stayed in bed this morning, safe in the knowledge that Liam would take Arthur his meals and make sure the dirty clothing and linens were dropped off at the laundry. But, that just wasn't to be.

Merlin suppressed another yawn, reaching and walking into the workshop Alan had told him to come to. For a moment he thought no one was in, until he saw Liam's brother stood at a table near the back.

The carpenter spotted him, waving him over.

"Morning."

Merlin glanced around the workshop, a little puzzled.

"So where's the guy you set up partnership with?"

Alan smiled, looking pleased with himself.

"I told him a friend of my brother's was coming today to help out, so he should take a break and I'd look after things. He's gone to spend the day with his five-year-old son."

Merlin stared at him.

"You _do_ realise that my carpentry skills are zero?"

Alan chuckled, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him over to the workbench.

"Yes, but you're an expert at something else. I want your opinion on something I started working on while I was living in Mercia."

Reaching the table, he picked up a battered-looking journal and pawed through it, pulling out some loose sheets kept in it part way through. He then shoved them into Merlin's grip.

Startled, Merlin glanced at him before giving them a look, his eyebrows rising up sharply after reading the first page. He then quickly flipped through the rest. Every one of them detailed a specific rune and its magical properties.

"You came back to Camelot _carrying_ these?"

Alan folded his arms across his chest, smiling as he leaned back against the table.

"I met a few sorcerers while living in Bayard's lands, and made friends with them. I asked them to teach me, except they told me I had no ability to use magic. As a compromise, they taught me how to make items that would react to magic, through use of runes and the magical properties of different woods." He picked up a partially worked piece of wood from the table, holding it out. "Tell me what you think. This will be part of a cupboard that will help ward off hexes from anything stored within. It won't be a perfect block or a strong one, since there's no magic involved, but it will keep the weakest spells at bay."

Merlin handed him the papers back and accepted the wood... Except he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't see any runes on this."

Alan chuckled again, and with a knowledgeable push caused a section of the surface to slide. Behind it lay five runes of inlaid wood, set in a sequence.

"How about now?"

Merlin became intensely interested, bringing the piece within inches of his face and examining the runes intently before touching one of them with a finger.

"I've used this one on Arthur's bed, as part of a spell, but I just scratched it on. It works but... But if the runes I used were to be inlaid like this one, the spell would be five times as strong, _easily_." He turned to Alan. "Could you come up to the castle sometime and do this to some of Arthur's furniture?"

Alan grinned.

"That was the idea I had, after I found out about you yesterday. I'm new in the city, and I need some well-paid work if I'm going to stay."

Merlin gave him a long look, raising his eyebrows.

"Shrewd, very shrewd." He handed the piece of wood back. "Fine, it's a deal. What do you charge for doing inlay work?"

Alan mulled it over.

"Depends on the scale of the piece, and how much inlay. Also the type of wood used for the inlay. Woods that are good for protection can be pricey, and then there's the fact that if seen by the wrong people and they make assumptions while I work, I could be charged with practising magic." He paused, making a show of thinking it over. "For runes the same size as these, a silver shilling per rune."

Merlin eyed him, starting to smile.

"Ah, but you forget that I can guarantee no one who would make assumptions will enter the rooms while you work... A silver penny per rune."

The carpenter played for sympathy.

"Two silver pennies? I _am_ Liam's brother."

Merlin let him stew, before after a pause he relented and shook the proffered hand.

"Agreed. You just want to hope I don't tell your brother that you're robbing me." He shrugged. "Then again my wages just increased. Arthur doesn't want the King of Escetia accusing him of underpaying me for my new position. So besides the wages I get from the chief of the castle staff for being his manservant, Arthur has started slipping me additional money on the side."

Alan frowned.

"You'd use your _own _money to pay for things done for his benefit?"

"It's my job to protect him, and if I want to hire a craftsman to do something to help me with that, then it comes out of my own pocket. Besides, with what I get paid now... I could pay you a _gold_ penny per rune for the total number I need, and still barely scrape the surface of the money I have saved up."

The carpenter gaped at him, Merlin's sly expression saying clearly he knew he'd just won.

"You _played_ me?" Still staring, he shook his head. "I'll remember never to haggle with _you_ again."

They both started to laugh, Merlin grinning.

"All right, maybe I'll pay you _three _silver pennies per rune."

Alan smirked, indicating Merlin follow him to the other side of the workshop.

"Come on. Now that that's agreed, I need you to hold some of this stuff steady while I work. And if you can do that, maybe I'll let you have a go with a saw or a chisel later."

It was close to supper time before Merlin returned to Gaius' chambers, covered in sawdust and grinning like an idiot. When Gaius raised his eyebrows at the sight, the warlock laughed.

"Seriously, I like Liam's brother. He's got a sense of humour like Gwaine's, yet he nowhere near as annoying."

The physician started setting out their supper.

"So I take it you had a good day?"

Merlin nodded, seating himself at the table.

"Yep, and a helping hand with future projects if I need some specific work doing. It turns out Liam isn't the only member of his family to dabble in magic, even if Alan doesn't have a sniff of ability for it. He has, however, studied some interesting ways of applying runes using carpentry. Even without magic, he can craft things that repel or attract certain types of spells, just by combining the runes with certain types of wood. Honestly, I've never seen anything like it mentioned in any of my books."

Gaius, surprised as he was at the information, also noted how cheerful Merlin was.

"Well it sounds like you've found something else for you to study in your spare time, as little of that as you have."

"I'm going to get in touch with Lord Tarven, and ask him to see if he has any books or scrolls about it in his secure library." Merlin stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth, speaking around it as he chewed. "If he does then I can read up about it, and I can make copies of the relevant bits for Alan."

Gaius gave him a mildly reproving glance for speaking with his mouth full, before swallowing the bread he himself had been chewing.

"So what projects is he going to help you with?"

Merlin shrugged.

"I'm hiring him to inlay runes into bits of Arthur's furniture. Like his bed, his throne in the council chambers, his desk; things that he uses a lot where he might be sitting when targeted with a spell. I've got runes scratched into some of those already, but the inlaid ones will make the spells I've put on them five times as effective."

Gaius said no more as Merlin grabbed the last bit of his supper, a chunk of cheese, and scampered up into his room. Watching with a smile on his face at his ward's enthusiasm. It had been a while since Merlin had gotten so eager at some new magical item or spell, and he didn't doubt his ward would have memorised at least the theory of the new technique within hours of getting his hands on any books that accurately documented it.

Unbeknownst to him, inside his room, Merlin had immediately seated himself at his worktable by the window. He'd got a sheet of good quality parchment from his stash on a shelf, and started to write out a formal agreement of patronage. It was a standard set of words to write down, with no mention of the legally questionable services he would be a patron for, so it doesn't take him long. He simply quickly signed it with his runic signature, folded it up, and secured it with a piece of string.

The next morning found him sitting at Arthur's table with a small stack of recent reports and missives from Fyren and Tarven, just arrived that morning, including one which he was extremely pleased to see. Fyren had found a former druid, one who like Ulwin's physician had lost his clan albeit more recently. The man was in need of a home, and like all true-to-the-ways druids, was a stout believer in the foretold future of Albion. If ever there were an individual who could be trusted to bear total loyalty to Merlin, and who would never even consider raising a weapon against anyone in the Brotherhood, then Bel Aeson was that man.

Reading that missive, Merlin took great pleasure in writing and sealing his reply that he'd make arrangements for Bel's arrival, and that the druid should be sent to Camelot as soon as was convenient. He'd come to enjoy already the satisfaction of putting his own personal seal on something of influence. A feeling he certainly felt when he slipped last night's project out of his jacket and added the wax griffin imprint to it to make it official, even adding a length of scarlet ribbon to the document to mark it as a very important one. If ever Alan found himself in trouble, all he need do was show that beribboned seal to any ally of the Brotherhood, and he would immediately be given assistance or brought to someone who could help.

Merlin had a smile on his face as he got up from the desk, once again pocketing the document for Alan, before he picked up his pile of completed replies and took them to a very specific clerk among the castle administration. Once again the man was another transfer from Ulwin, although he'd come under his own will rather than being officially sent by Lord Tarven. The special couriers that rode between Camelot and the Ascetir Fortress all reported to him, and he would see these messages sent on their way to the appropriate people.

No sooner than that task was done, than the warlock headed out of the castle to make a delivery of his own. Casually strolling to the workshop he'd spent yesterday helping out in, he wandered through the door and waved to the owner.

"I'm just here to ask a favour of Alan. I'm the one who helped him out yesterday."

The carpenter blinked, clearly surprised to find that the personal manservant of the _king_ was an acquaintance of his new partner. But, if anything, knowing that would strengthen the man's regard for Liam's brother.

He gestured towards the door at the rear of the workshop, clearly getting over his surprise.

"He's out back at the wood-shed."

"Thanks."

Merlin followed the direction, heading out the back door and into the obvious storage building behind the workshop. There he found Alan, sorting through carefully stored rolls and sheets of wooden veneer.

He turned when he noticed Merlin, smiling.

"Hey. I'm just seeing what stock we've got for doing that work you want. I told Greg I might have some regular jobs coming in, 'repairing' inlays on some furniture in the castle. I've his permission to help myself to his stock for it, so long as I pay him back for what I take."

Merlin reached inside his jacket, pulling out the Agreement of Patronage and holding it out.

"Then tell me what you owe him for supplies you take to do jobs for me, and I'll see to it that he's paid. It's not fair of me to leave you paying for whole sheets of veneer, when you'll only be using parts of sheets doing my requests." He waved the document when Alan didn't immediately take it, lowering the volume of his voice to a conspiring murmur and smiling. "While I kept the wording so it doesn't implicate you, this is still an agreement from me as Court Sorcerer... You should be honoured. You're the first person I've ever been a patron for."

Alan stared at him, before laughing and making an over-the-top bow as he accepted the folded parchment.

"Then I shall say that it will be a great pleasure to be of service to your most esteemed self." He straightened up. "When do you need me to come do those inlays?"

Merlin paused, thinking.

"Could you come do the first ones this afternoon? I need two sets of these four runes inlaid into the underside of Arthur's bed."

Alan tucked the document inside his tunic, accepting a scrap of paper with runes on before turning back to the racks of veneer.

"Then I shall prepare my materials, and meet you outside the castle gates at the third hour."

~(-)~

There had been a sigh as the king walked into his chambers, Arthur looking drained by a long day of meetings and training with the knights. He barely glanced at his manservant seated at the table polishing his armour, and in fact headed towards the other half of the rooms intending to take a nap... Until he stopped in his tracks and his puzzled voice filled the rooms.

"Merlin... Why is there a man under my bed?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur, then across to the other side of the rooms where Alan's legs were sticking out from under the piece of furniture in question. Scraping could be heard, as the carpenter used his carving chisels to prepare the recesses for the inlaid runes.

"He's Liam's brother, and he's doing some work for me. Don't worry, he'll be done long before you need to go to sleep... tonight."

Arthur was still staring at Merlin as the warlock made his unspoken joke about not being able to take a nap _now_. Meanwhile Alan slid out from under the bed when he realised the king was in the room.

He stood up, brushing bits of wood-shavings off his face and clothing as he came over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sire. I'm Alan Morranson."

"I'm Arthur, although you clearly already know that." He frowned. "So how is it that you're..."

He glanced between the two of them, Alan answering the unspoken question.

"I found out that Liam was here, two days ago, and met Merlin because of him. And now, I find myself hired by your right-hand man. I must say, that I consider it a great honour to have your Court Sorcerer as my patron."

Arthur, who had numbly shook Alan's hand, now once again stared at his manservant.

"Patron?" Merlin just shrugged and kept on polishing. Arthur now slowly turning and walking out. "I'll leave you to your work then... and I think I'm going to go take a walk."

When he was gone, Merlin and Alan just looked at each other and burst out laughing, the former shaking his head.

"I suppose I should have warned him, but seeing the look on his face when I surprise him is just too tempting to let go."

Alan got back down on the floor, sliding back under Arthur's bed to resume his work.

"I get the feeling that you surprise him like that far more often that he'd like."

Both of them chuckled again, before continuing their tasks until at last Alan had finished.

When he had, Merlin walked over to the bed and at the carpenter's nod, held a hand out towards it and cast the spell to reflect and banish malicious enchantments. He then stepped close to examine the result, and nodded in satisfaction.

"Nice." He put his hand in his pocket, and flicked the resulting gold penny into Alan's hand with a smile. "A bonus."

Alan caught and pocketed the money, before cheerfully shaking hands with the warlock.

"Working for you is _definitely _going to be a pleasure. I'll see you around, Merlin" He picked up his tools and the leftover veneers. "And now, I think I'm going to go take my brother to the tavern."

He walked out the door, Merlin calling after him.

"Well if you take him home with you afterwards, a word of warning. He snores when he's drunk!"

He heard Alan laugh, then turning to clean up the wood dust and shavings and throwing them into the hearth once he'd swept them up with magic. Alan would do well in Camelot, and Liam would be happier than any of them to know his friend was keeping an eye out for the family... And Camelot had one more family who would welcome the return of magic.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there we have it. Hehehe, the first mention of Arthur's second servant/Merlin's errand runner, and Merlin making Arthur want to go for a walk by startling him with his becoming Alan's patron. In real episodes, I've now got it set up so Merlin can still be annoying waking Arthur up in the mornings, but so that he has more time later in the day to do Court Sorcerer stuff. And all thanks to the new guy, Bel Aeson, who will appear for the first time this Saturday :D**

**And here's the spell translation for Merlin opening the workroom door to let Alan in.**

**"Ic aliefe thu gefaelsest" means "I allow you to pass through".**

**Oh, and if you keep an eye on the Merlin section tomorrow, I will be posting a Oneshot called "Dragon and Dragon" (As a play on the sub-ep title Dragonlord and Dragon). Four words as to what it will be ... Kilgharrah and Aithusa cuteness :D**


	33. His Father's Son 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And you may all be wondering how I will deal with the ****plot-hole**** in my alternate verse, that is Agravaine in this episode. Trust me, I've had it figured out since I saw the preview last week hehehehe! I am going to have SO much fun twisting around all his conversations :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 33: His Father's Son ~Part 1~

Here at the edge of the moors it was peaceful, the winds whispering over the gradual slope into the forests alongside it. Birds sang in those tree tops, the skies were clear... And over the brow of the nearby ridge came something to shatter that serenity.

Merlin, dressed as a knight, and being chased by a band of yelling, bloodthirsty warriors...

He glanced back over his shoulder, wishing more than anything he had his sword with him. Oh, and that he was in a situation where he was allowed to use his magic. But _no_, he wasn't... Arthur had decided on the _bright _idea of dressing his Court Sorcerer in Sir Elyan's cloak and chainmail, before sending him out as a lure with the excuse that 'If something goes wrong, you're the only man I have who I _know_ won't be killed.'

Sufficient to say, Merlin _really_ wanted to clout his dear friend and king over the head right now.

He descended into the woods, following the trail that had been agreed upon earlier. Wincing as as a thrown axe came within inches of him during the moment of a stumble part-way along a gully, and grabbing the weapon before running all the way to the dead-end up ahead. He then made a play out of turning to face his pursuers, holding the axe ready as if to defend himself and muttering through the amulet hidden beneath his clothing, the dragon symbol upon it gleaming silver with its Speaking Spell.

"I suggest you step in now, unless you want your stance on magic to be revealed to Camelot sooner than you want it to be."

Ahead of him, the warriors had come to a halt, their leader regarding him with amused malice.

"Trapped, are we?"

A moment later one of his men near the back yelled and dropped with a crossbow bolt in his chest, and it was Merlin's turn to smirk.

"That's the idea."

Along the upper edges of the gully, a row of knights formed up either side with crossbows at the ready. In light of the fact they'd be riddled with arrows before they could make even a single move against the one man within reach, they reluctantly cast aside their weapons, with their leader the last to do so.

The invaders were quickly rounded up, Merlin remaining where he stood until Arthur slid down the side of the gully to stand beside him and clap him on the shoulder. He looked very pleased.

"Great job, Merlin."

Merlin smiled cheerfully at the compliment, before abruptly elbowing Arthur in the ribs.

"And that's for making me run the better part of half a _mile_ with those guys chasing me. Next time you want to get a nice bright idea that involves me running for my life with the order _not_ to do anything 'strange'... don't."

Still smiling sweetly, he walked off to return Elyan's cloak and chainmail to him, and the young king couldn't help but wince. Merlin was annoyed, and when he was annoyed he had rather a large selection of options for getting payback. And while Arthur knew the spells on his bed back in Camelot warded off _other_ people's magic, they would do nothing to stop magical pranks by the warlock who had cast them in the first place.

He decided not to dwell on it, what with such being rather pointless. Merlin would or wouldn't do something else to express his displeasure, and if he did he would do it without any hint to allow it to be avoided. Instead Arthur headed to where the invading warriors were now disarmed and in the process of being bound, only to be handed an elaborate necklace with a crescent shape to it that had been pulled from around the leader's neck.

Leon looked a little wary as he handed it over, and Arthur's eyebrows rose as he examined it.

"Well well, it's the royal crest of Caerleon. It would appear we have a prisoner of some prestige." He nodded to the leader of the raiders. "King Caerleon, you grace us with your presence." He tossed the necklace back to its owner, before glancing at Leon. "Secure him separate from the other prisoners. He's to be guarded by either you, Elyan, Gwaine, or Percival at all times."

The knight nodded.

"Yes, Sire."

Leon led the other king away, even as a now sombre Merlin seemed to come out of nowhere to stand at Arthur's side.

"This isn't the first time he's trespassed on our lands."

Arthur sighed, resigned.

"No. Only last week he seized Stonedown on the western border."

"Well we're not on the borders here, Arthur." He faced his friend fully. "This is the heart of the kingdom. He took a grave risk coming here."

They turned to walk towards the nearby camp, each a mirror for the other's grim mood, although Arthur seemed more-so than his comrade.

"Perhaps he doesn't see it that way... I'm not so blind as to see this as coincidence. Even with our alliance with Escetia, I'm not foolhardy enough to believe that all those who swore allegiance to my father will continue to hold to those promises now that I am king. Bayard, I expect, will stay true as he shares a border with Escetia just as he does with us. But I hold no such leverage with Caerleon. I need to play this carefully."

Merlin frowned, thinking.

"Will you make him sign a treaty?"

Beside him, Arthur snorted.

"I can try, but I expect he'll refuse to be pressured into it under these circumstances. No, once I've made my point by asking him, I'll send him and his men on their way. There is greater strength in having courage enough to show mercy, than there is in pointless slaughter. My father was respected by other kingdoms because he inspired fear with his ruthless conviction. I don't want for them to respect me for the same. If I desire to build the land I dream of, it must be with respect earned by showing the same. Peace built on fear, will be doomed to crumble."

They were passing near to Agravaine now, who they'd been unable to avoid bringing with them after he'd _insisted_ on being around to 'help' his nephew. Both of them giving him a narrow-eyed glance as Merlin commented blatantly.

"Yeah, it's just a pity Morgana can't understand that. Maybe if she did, she'd actually win for a change."

Agravaine regarded them innocently in return, aware as they were of there being other people within hearing range.

"Indeed. Her hatred is a lamentable thing."

The barbed remarks were exchanged with no change of expression, Arthur and Merlin then moving on with the former speaking to the latter.

"Write up a treaty as quickly as you can. Just a simple one, citing there be no acts of aggression between our two kingdoms, and that our stolen settlements be returned to us peacefully. Include nothing else. Achieving a truce is more important at this point than any material or monetary gain. All I want is for the bloodshed to cease, and for those of my people who were forced to flee to regain their homes."

"I'll get to work on it."

Arthur watched Merlin head off to where he'd left his packs, where no doubt he had something to write the document on and something to write it with... Or failing that he would conveniently 'find' something for both, courtesy of a short walk to stretch his legs and a few convenient incantations. Until it was written there was little he could do, and so he now settled down by the camp-fire closest to his own bags and left the warlock to it.

Night came and went, quiet but with the understandable tension that comes from having to guard prisoners. Only once the sun was well up did he call for King Caerleon to be brought before him, with only Merlin and the Knight's of the Brotherhood there to witness. All other knights who were part of the force here, were set to keeping a watch on the camp perimeter, and to guard the other prisoners. The result was this confrontation with few eyes to see it, and it was a scene that clearly puzzled the invading king when Sir Leon brought him before Arthur and then stepped aside.

Caerleon frowned, wary.

"For what reason am I blessed with this audience?"

Arthur gestured with his hand, waving Merlin forward with the hastily yet neatly written treaty.

"I know this will likely be refused, but I seek this resolution none the less. I would hope there be peace between you and I, just as there was peace between your father and mine."

The response was a glare.

"You expect me to sign this? To humiliate myself before you?"

"Read the terms before you decide if what I ask is a humiliation."

There was a moment of quiet, King Caerleon pausing before snatching the document from Merlin's outstretched hand. No one moved as he read it, but a few knowing glances passed between the four observing knights at the look of surprise on the invading king's face when he looked at Arthur again.

"You make no demands for any of my kingdom's territory, just for the return of yours?"

Arthur nodded.

"I don't doubt that there are some among my council who would think I humiliate _myself_ with such a treaty. But war solves nothing, and will not reclaim the homes lost by some of my people. Not untouched at least. Their land would be ravaged, their villages burned. They would be left with nothing, and in the meantime many lives would have been needlessly lost."

Caerleon laughed.

"So you are a coward who would avoid fighting?"

"No, I am a king who is _wise _enough to fight only when he must." Arthur did not waver as he stood there, resolute. "I will not solve my kingdom's problems through violence. Such acts would only condemn my people to live in fear of attack by those whom such violence has caused harm. Call me a coward if you wish. But I believe it takes far greater bravery to resolve things with words, than it does to mindlessly resort to bloodshed."

The two kings regarded each other, the elder eyeing the document speculatively.

"And what would you do if I refuse to sign this?"

Arthur let his stern expression fade into a small and slightly sad smile.

"Then I would have my men escort you and yours to the border, and send you on your way. I would hope that even without a written agreement, you would remember my words and consider them before deciding to strike against my kingdom again. Just because I would avoid violence, does not mean I will not defend my kingdom when pressed to."

Once again the the silence fell, dragging as if to eternity before Caerleon at last smiled and nodded.

"You speak with a wisdom far beyond your years, and of ways of doing things that you could not have learnt from your father. You are young, but already I see the making of a great king in you... Yes, I will agree to these terms. Your villages will be returned to you in good faith, and the hand of friendship clasped between your lands and mine."

Arthur smiled now, stepping forward to shake his fellow king's hand, the two of them then turning to walk back to the main part of the camp.

"And I look forward to that friendship. Let it bring prosperity to both our kingdoms."

Such was the feeling of success, the perfect nature of the result, that not a single one of them present could believe it would go wrong... But that it did, in flash of an unexpected blade and the cold smile of the one who had wielded it. Agravaine, come out from concealment to strike without warning.

King Caerleon dropped to the forest floor with a gurgle above his slit throat, Arthur stood frozen over him in shock and fury. Behind him Gwaine had to be restrained from strangling the king's uncle on the spot, when the man smirked and dropped his bloodied dagger on the ground.

"I believe you told me to continue pitting my wits against you." His expression darkened. "Let's see how you manage to handle the consequences of this."

Arthur gritted his teeth, clenching his fists until he forced himself to relax and remain composed.

"Elyan, Percival, escort my uncle back to his bags and stay with him. When we reach Camelot, he is to be taken to his chambers and locked in."

The two knights grabbed Agravaine and led him away by his arms, Merlin coming to stand beside the fallen king and picking up the now bloodied document he'd held.

"Do you want me to prepare a message explaining the circumstances of his death to his queen?"

Arthur shook his head slowly, resigned and grim.

"There's no point, he's been killed in a manner classic of execution. Agravaine is my uncle, and even if I were to rightly pin the blame on him, it remains a fact that King Caerleon was my guest and I failed to protect him. No, write a short missive expressing my regrets. I can only hope Queen Annis will accept them, and prepare Camelot in case she does not."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, lots of tweaking! Merlin got Arthur's lines, Arthur got Agravaine's lines, and Agravaine got to act like a total **_**snake**_**... Arthur pulling off a win against him is going to be all the sweeter for it :)**

**Oh, and for those who haven't seen them yet, I've posted two Oneshots of Kilgharrah and Aithusa. "Dragon & Dragon" and "Dragon, Dragon, & Dragonlord" :D**


	34. His Father's Son 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 34: His Father's Son ~Part 2~

The return to Camelot was tinged with grim anticipation, a lingering worry in the hearts of all those who knew the truth of what had transpired. Officially, King Caerleon had tried to attack and wound Arthur in an attempt to escape, and Agravaine had stepped in with an unfortunately unnecessary level of violence in defence of his nephew. It was reasonably close to the truth, in that the killer was identified, and it also allowed Arthur to confine Agravaine in his quarters as a reprimand.

If only everything else could go as smoothly as that arrangement of veiled lies.

Arthur ascended the entrance steps in silence, Merlin at his heels. The two of them went straight to the king's study, which even if he rarely used, was the most appropriate place to await word from the council. And they didn't have to wait long, for the councils representative arrived within ten minutes of Arthur shedding his armour and seating himself behind the desk wearing the shirt that had been beneath his chainmail and quilted tunic. He needed a bath, but that could wait. Other things were more important right now.

Geoffrey entered the study and closed the door, bowing to the king in addition to nodding in respect to Merlin.

"The council are impressed with your handling of this situation. What little objection there was to the confinement of your uncle, was quashed as soon as I noted your resolve in ensuring your punishment of him was both fair and firm in light of his misjudgement." He paused, clearly thinking. "And I would guess that the version of events reported to us in your advance message is not the real one."

Arthur let out a long sigh, grimacing.

"He was going to sign a treaty with us, King Caerleon. A cessation of all hostilities, and the return our taken villages. Agravaine lay in wait for us on the path back to the camp, attacking without warning and killing him. He expects the conflict that will likely result, will be our downfall."

Geoffrey cursed under his breath.

"You should be rid of him, Your Highness. He is too dangerous to keep, even with his value as a tool against Morgana."

"And if I execute him in light of what I've just told my people, I will appear brutal and cruel." Arthur shook his head. "No, I can't do that. I will face what is to come, and I will not let it shake my resolve. That the Oristalla made no intervention, means that this is a trial I must face on the path of my dreams and destiny. And I will face and overcome it. When I do, I will begin to earn the respect of the other kingdoms. Agravaine's actions are more likely to backfire on him than anything else."

Merlin glanced over from where he stood by the window.

"Do you want me to tell the Knights and the army to prepare?"

Arthur faced him and nodded.

"Yes, but 'prepare' only. I will not mobilise any force unless one from Caerleon crosses the border. Camelot cannot afford to appear to instigate any attack."

Merlin hurried out, Geoffrey watching him go with approval for the both of them.

"You father would be proud of you, Sire. Your strong stance and clear wisdom have given the people great confidence in your leadership. That in itself will give you a firm position among the regards of the other kingdoms. A land that stands united behind their king is seldom a weak one."

Arthur went quiet at that, thinking.

"Well I don't know what I would have done without the advice and counsel of those like you, Merlin, and Gaius. Without you all, my strength would be as nothing."

There was a light knock on the door, the panel opening to reveal a slightly anxious Gwen. Seeing her, Geoffrey smiled and murmured.

"I believe I will leave you to other matters, Sire."

He bowed and walked out past her, turning a little to look over his shoulder in time to see her hug the king in relief at his safe return. They would be fine so long as they stood united, and he... He was going to make sure to make Agravaine's tenure on the Council became as unpleasant as possible.

~(-)~

The initial reporting and related matters had now been taken care of, a bath had been filled, used, and emptied, and now it was the bags that were being unpacked.

Merlin began pulling dirty clothing out of the various saddlebags, casually tossing them over his shoulder whereby they inexplicably all landed with unerring accuracy in the basket put out ready for them. The new second manservant for Arthur, and incidental assistant and errand runner for the Court Sorcerer, was presently down at the kitchens getting food for both of them in the guise that the king would be having a guest dining with him.

He sighed, thinking about the druid. As warned by Fyren, Bel had recently found himself as the sole survivor of a landslide that wiped out the rest of his tiny clan. He was far from being a timid man, but through his quiet manner and muted speech it was clear he still needed time to get over that loss. In the meanwhile he'd be safe here in Camelot, and bolstered by the knowledge he was assisting _the_ Emrys and the Once and Future King... Merlin just had to hope the poor man wouldn't have to face being here during a war so soon after arriving.

He turned his mind to other things. Arthur was brooding, and it was time to jolt him out of that.

"I can't have been easy, seeing him kill a man like that just to get at you. I just wish I'd noticed him. If I had, I might have been able to save King Caerleon."

Arthur looked over from where he was replacing his weapons on the rack in the corner, shaking his head. Falling for what should have been an obvious ploy.

"Don't blame yourself, Merlin. You may be powerful, but you can't be aware of everything. Everyone has limits, even you." He smiled. "Your conscience is clean, Merlin, which is more that I can say for my room right now. Finish up those bags, and then we can eat."

That got a smile in return, albeit a slightly wane one, before Merlin rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

"_Ic bebiede thu afaer._"

The entire contents of every bag in front of him, flew out in a flurry of materials and a moment later was sorted between the laundry basket and a couple of neat stacks on the table by the door. Merlin then picked up the empty bags and shoved them under that piece of furniture while Arthur shook his head.

"Show off."

Merlin just chuckled as the two of them seated themselves at the main table, remaining quiet until Bel arrived with the tray of food.

The druid was a man of unremarkable appearance, with the typical haircut of his people, and a way of solemnly regarding his surroundings that gave the impression he had seen all of eternity. That combined with his ash-brown hair and grey eyes, his simple servant's garb and red tabard indicating his service in the castle, make him altogether almost ghostlike. Few would pay him little mind, and as a druid living in Camelot at its present tipping point between wanting to legalise magic and being able to, that was a good thing.

Merlin accepted the tray, directing his smile now at his fellow manservant.

"Thanks Bel. If you take the basket down to the laundry, and bring Arthur his supper later, I'll finish up the rest today. You've been doing a great job. Other than the mess Arthur's tramped in with him, the room is spotless."

The compliment was met with a nod and only the faintest and almost imperceivable smile in return, Arthur watching as Bel got the basket of laundry and left.

"He's awfully quiet. When you told me _Fyren _was sending me another servant to assist us both, I expected someone a bit more lively."

Merlin sighed.

"He's lost a lot recently, Arthur. He's still grieving, even if he doesn't openly show it. Give him time, and I'm sure he'll open up a bit more. Don't forget he's still living in a kingdom that at present still outlaws magic, even if the new punishment scale is now in effect."

Arthur winced at the reminder of that.

"I can't believe I had _that _much trouble convincing the council to support that. A _week_ of meeting with them, every day, discussing and debating even with Geoffrey backing me up. And then there was the surprise last week when that farmer was found to have bought a charm to cure his son's terrible fever, and all I sentenced him to was a day in the stocks and a fine of ten silver shillings. It's a large sum for a farmer to have to pay, but everyone expected me to have him executed."

Merlin shrugged.

"On the plus side, the farmer is still producing crops that will benefit his community, he'll still be able to pay taxes, and his family feel indebted to you for your mercy. Your popularity among the chatter of those in the market, jumped considerably when he showed up with food to trade and his young son in tow. No one could fail to see why the man had been desperate enough to buy that charm, and no one blamed him for it either. All-in-all a good result."

Arthur swallowed his first mouthful of his meal, musing.

"Well at least that's some good news. Now all I have to hope for is that Queen Annis accepts my apologies for Caerleon's death."

~(-)~

The troop of men walked towards the castle gates, grim, dispirited, and bearing a stretcher carrying the body of their dead king. Anger resided in many of their eyes, anger that was echoed when their queen came out to the courtyard and learnt of the death of her husband.

She approached the men who carried him, standing between them to lift the cloth that covered Caerleon's face. Her eyes then fell to the clear, clean cut across his throat, her lips pressing together in an angry line.

"This is no battle wound. This is the work of _cowards_."

One of the men held out a folded letter, bowing to her.

"The King of Camelot sends you his regrets, My Lady. Our Lord tried to escape his capture, and was slain by one of Arthur's closest men."

She took the letter from his hand, not even unfolding it before she ripped it in two in her grief.

"Arthur will pay for this, by God. The whole of Camelot will pay for this."

~(-)~

Morning had come , the people of the city gradually making their way from home and hearth. The general populace had no idea of the potential threat on the horizon, and certainly none of them knew of the dance of lies and deceit being played out within the castle walls.

Arthur stopped outside his uncle's chambers, taking the correct key from his belt and unlocking the door. He did not knock to enter, and certainly didn't greet the man within. Instead he stared at him coldly and impassively, and utterly unafraid.

"You're free to leave your chambers again, so I suggest you spend today making sure your armour and weapons are in good shape. If Annis attacks, I'm not about to let you get out of dealing with the results of your actions. You'll be right on the front line, and if you happen to get yourself killed then so be it. But don't think you can use the confusion to run."

He hefted something and threw it at his uncle, the innocuous cloth ball erupting into a pale light that streamed out and wrapped itself around Agravaine's limbs and neck before vanishing.

The traitor narrowed his eyes, refusing to admit the sweat that had just beaded on his brow.

"And what, might I ask, was that?"

Arthur picked up the now empty remainder of cloth, regarding it.

"Merlin made it last night. Call it a form of tracking spell, one that cannot be removed save by death. It's been linked to Geleaffriou. So if you flee in the chaos we will know that you are alive, and that spell will lead her right to you. Have a pleasant day, uncle, and try not to be too disappointed when your plan doesn't go as you hope it will. No matter how Annis reacts, this kingdom will not fall."

He walked out, heading to the training field. Merlin was there waiting by the large canvas sack used to practice punching. And as Arthur unloaded his emotions onto it he did his best not to wince as he braced it against each blow.

"So you let Agravaine out."

"I did, and I know he's probably laughing to himself right now, thinking he's beaten me."

Merlin shrugged, trying not to be knocked over by a particularly fierce punch to the bag.

"It'll be your turn, when you deal with Annis in a way he'd never expect."

Arthur noticed there was no alternate, just a clear mention of Annis. He frowned.

"Merlin?"

The warlock grimaced, lowering his voice to a murmur.

"I scryed this morning, as far as I could, and got a glimpse of an army on the move. I couldn't make out the banners, it was too far, but if it belongs to her then the scouts along the border will have word to us here at any time now."

"Sire." They both turned, Sir Leon approaching them with a grim expression. "A rider with a message has just arrived. An army crossed the border at first light... It belongs to Caerleon's queen."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, pausing to think before giving his instructions.

"Inform the army to be ready to march. Leon, go convene the council and the lead knights, and see to it that the messenger attends as well."

Both of them rushed away, leaving Arthur standing there already calculating the distances in his head. At a forced march, Caerleon's men would reach Camelot by sundown tomorrow. Which meant that if Camelot were to cut them off and take the high-ground at the Ridge of Lanshir, they would need to move out tomorrow at dawn.

And while Camelot made ready to defend itself, at Queen Annis' castle late that night, another force made their move... Morgana, promising her aid in the name of her 'father', Gorlois, and in the name of joint revenge on the Pendragon household. Seeking the destruction of her brother and the seizure of his crown, while the grieving Annis found herself bending to the temptations of the words of the witch.

It was a desire echoed by his uncle, who's rousing cry of support in the earlier council meeting had in fact been deliberate taunt... Long live the king.

~(-)~

The pale light of false dawn came in through the windows, but it was not needed to wake the occupant of the room. Arthur was already up and preparing to ride out, while Merlin quickly made the bed but otherwise left the remainder of the morning chores for Bel to do.

It was as he was finishing that task that he glanced over to his king, smiling with a hint of humour.

"Off again for another few weeks in the wilderness. Eating weird animals, being eaten by weird animals. Of course..." He grinned. "Worrying about that can't be why you snuck out last night."

Arthur finished belting on his sword, pointedly not looking.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"You crept out of the castle, after the Great Bell. Got accosted by a guard because you were walking around in a suspicious blue, hooded cloak... and then you had a second supper with Gwen." He came over, patting Arthur on the shoulder supportively. "If you want to act confident, then don't try to hide things from the man whose job it is to protect you. Going out to see Gwen, like you expect it to be for the last time, doesn't do that."

Beside him the young king sighed, accepting the support with a nod of thanks before they both headed out. Out to the courtyard, where soon the elite from the knights and the army stood in formation to await him. They rode out, the infantry marching behind. Annis' army was large, but not much more than Camelot's. And the people of Caerleon were a mountain folk, as displayed in their traditional attire of fur cloaks over the blue inherited from the Celt clans of old. Fighting on open ground, and doing so against a force entrenched atop a rocky ridge, would neither suit nor go well for them.

Gwen and Gaius watched the army depart, concern weighing on them heavily as the old man reassured her.

"Don't worry, they'll be back. I'm sure of it."

She bit her lip.

"But it's different now. Arthur is king, and the fate of Camelot rests on his shoulders."

"But you must also remember that he is not alone. Merlin is with him, as are the knights of our Brotherhood."

And that was something for which Arthur found himself greatly thankful, some hours later as he stood atop the Ridge of Lanshir looking down at the army of Caerleon advancing into position below it. He watched it, solitary, until Merlin showed up beside him carrying a rather large bag.

"Do you have everything you need?"

The warlock nodded, focused.

"I can have a protective wall up before nightfall, along the full length of this part of the ridge. It'll slow arrows so that they bounce off armour rather than pierce it, and it will make climbing the ridge difficult for Queen Annis' men. If we can't find a way to stop this fight, it's going to cost them dearly. They'll last maybe half a day before she'll have no choice but to back off. She's got King Fyrendir's men to worry about as well. I've sent word to him, and I know for a fact that his personal knights can be here by late tomorrow. His army will take longer, but he can still get his heavy cavalry here within another five days at the most."

Arthur turned, preparing to return to the camp.

"That's good to hear. Now I'll leave you to your work. Just watch out for archers. You never know if any of those men down there might decide to take a shot at you."

Merlin grinned.

"What? The poor sod sent to hammer marker flags in along the ridge edge? Where's the sport in that?"

Arthur chuckled as he headed off, Merlin sighing as he watched him go. He then turned his attention back to the task at hand, which involved using a wooden mallet to hammer the aforementioned short-staved flags in at intervals twenty paces apart... And tying small bundles of herbs to the base of each one and scribing several runes into the soil. He didn't look like a warrior, and quite frankly looked too skinny to be one. All he really needed to worry about was if any of the soldiers down there started to wonder why putting the flags out was taking him so long.

Merlin pounded the first one into place, crouching down to add herbs and runes, and then cover them with a small cairn of stones around the foot of the wooden shaft. He had a lot of these things to set down, and only a limited amount of time to do it.

~(-)~

A muffled yawn drifted quietly on the wind some hours later, the sky now darkened to night, making it safe for him to walk the line of the ridge and finish that which he'd started earlier.

Merlin sighed, stopping beside the next flag and muttering the incantation to link the barrier spell between it and the previous marker. The spell itself was simple, but on this scale was tedious to set up. He'd actually lied a little when he'd said it would be done before nightfall, in that only the _preparation_ was done by then. After that he'd played along, drinking a single cup of mead alongside Elyan and the other knights of the Brotherhood, while their king had watched them wistfully from inside his tent.

It seemed Arthur had decided that being seen _drinking_ on the eve of battle might not give the best impression, that and he'd had to make sure Agravaine was kept away from all the key planning of the assault, but was still close enough to keep an eye on.

But of course none of that really mattered with regards to this job, it had just meant that he'd been forced to remain awake and sneak out of the camp, when right now he'd really rather have been sleeping.

Merlin stopped beside the next flag, muttering the incantation for what was about the thirtieth time so far. Completing the spell at that point, he was all set to walk to the next when he saw a flicker of movement at the corner of his eye... And then promptly and quietly _swore_.

It was Arthur, _surrendering_ to a pair of Annis' watchmen, and asking them to take him to her. He really was a complete and utter _idiot_ for doing it without warning.

Merlin jumped off the ridge, slowing his fall with a gust of summoned wind and then slipped into the camp after him muttering under his breath.

"You _really_ love making my job difficult."

Storming after Arthur, inwardly promising numerous things to express how upset this made him, Merlin grumbled another incantation to become as unremarkable as a soldier in blue walking through Queen Annis' encampment. For that was exactly what his illusion looked like.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I'm stopping it there, since I've endured a seven and a half hour coach trip today thanks to a 45 min delay due to crappy traffic, and I have to get up at 6:30 tomorrow to go to work. But now? Now is sleepy time (Yawns)**

"_Ic bebiede thu afaer._" I bid you go


	35. His Father's Son 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Prepare for the epicness, and fun at Agravaine's expense!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 35: His Father's Son ~Part 3~

Merlin did his best to act like he belonged here, strolling casually through the enemy's camp in parallel to Arthur and the two warriors escorting him. If it weren't for the codes of chivalry and honour, which Caerleon was well known for believing strongly in, then the king could well have been stabbed in the back long before he was ushered into Queen Annis' tent.

The warlock moved closer, creeping silently up behind the guard at the entrance and 'convincing' him to talk a walk elsewhere. He then took the man's position, confident his illusion wouldn't be seen through in such poor light, and observed through the narrow gap between flap and tent-wall... Just in time to hear and see Arthur start to apologise, and Annis slap him.

Inside the tent, Arthur winced from the impact, but did not falter from saying what he had come to say.

"Your Highness, I know you feel nothing but contempt for me. You feel I have done you a grievous wrong, and you would be right. I am ashamed that I could not stop my uncle's strike against your husband, at a time when his safety was my responsibility by all laws of honour and chivalry. My judgement of the situation was flawed, and your husband paid for my mistake with his life... And for that I am deeply sorry."

Queen Annis glared at him, fists clenched in fury.

"_Sorry_ does not bring back my husband. _Sorry_ does not give my people back their king."

Arthur nodded solemnly.

"I realise that. I know there's nothing I can do to repair that loss."

"Then what are you doing here, Arthur Pendragon."

The young king sighed faintly, yet remained steadfast.

"I want to call off the battle." When she moved to speak, he raised his hand to quietly interrupt her. "I don't seek a truce, but an alternative... I invoke the right of single combat. Two champions, to settle this matter between them."

She frowned, wary.

"And why should I grant you this favour?"

He returned her regard, solemn.

"There has been bloodshed enough already, Your Highness. Many hundreds of lives will be saved this way."

There was a moment's silence, outside the tent Merlin actually finding himself quiet impressed with his king... Even if he was still annoyed that he'd not been informed about this little visit. Inside the tent, Queen Annis glanced to the warriors holding Arthur, and the pair released him as she spoke.

"And your terms?"

Arthur remained where he was, and answered.

"If my man wins, you must withdraw your army."

"And if mine is the victor?"

"...Then half of all Camelot is yours."

Merlin almost choked at that, except that he saw the surprise in Annis' eyes as she returned to her throne within the tent. And then, after some thinking, she nodded.

"Very well. You shall have your trial by combat. Announce your champion by noon tomorrow."

Arthur bowed his gratitude.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

He turned ready to leave, while outside Merlin silently called back the bewitched guard he'd sent for a walk. He let the oblivious fellow resume his post, even as he briskly but still casually returned to the ridge. He then waited in hiding by the narrow path he knew Arthur would have to take to get up it and back into his own camp, staying concealed until his king had just walked past him.

Arthur almost yelled when his Court Sorcerer's hand clamped down on and grabbed him by the scruff of his chainmail, only choking it off when he saw the deep and disapproving frown on Merlin's face.

He did _not_ look pleased.

Merlin didn't say a word, but rather dragged Arthur up the slope like he was an errant child, and upon reaching the king's tent he practically threw him inside it.

Arthur stumbled to a stop and stood there, wincing in anticipation of being yelled at. Merlin closing the flap of the tent and glaring for a few seconds more before his frown turned into a smile. The look on Arthur's face, standing there as he expected to be scolded, was payback enough in this case. Arthur knew he'd done something stupid, and his apology was written all over it.

"Next time you get a brilliantly inspired idea of how to stop an all-out war with minimal bloodshed, make sure you run it by me before you go off and do it." His smile faded a little, and he folded his arms across his chest. "You could have gotten _killed_ tonight, and you're just lucky I saw you surrender to those guards. Because if I'd found out tomorrow, what you'd gone off an done tonight without telling me, you'd be getting bread and water for breakfast for the next _month_."

Arthur winced again, seating himself on one of the chairs in here even as Merlin sat himself down on another.

"I'm sorry. It's just I knew it couldn't wait, or I might not have been able to negotiate it in time."

Merlin regarded him blandly, shaking his head and letting out a sigh.

"So I'm guessing you're going to fight the trial by combat, yourself." He saw Arthur jolt in surprise, and snorted. "Like I said, I saw you surrender and ask to be taken to Queen Annis. So I disguised myself, followed you, set myself up outside her tent to eavesdrop and be ready to save your ass if needed, and then set off ahead to wait for you when she agreed and you headed back."

Arthur was wincing again, well able to imagine how much Merlin had called him every kind of idiot during all of that, and apologised again.

"Sorry, and yes, I'll be the one fighting. I'll announce it shortly after dawn, once I've explained the conditions to everyone. Once I've told my men what will happen if I lose."

Merlin gave him a long look at that.

"And if I didn't know that Annis would have refused this alternative without something that large to potentially gain from it, I'd call you insane for betting half of your kingdom on this." He pointed to the narrow bed in the corner. "Now get to sleep, so I can go back to mine."

Arthur did as he was told, Merlin making sure he was settled and not going to go anywhere before leaving. He then sighed, out in the night's darkness, and walked back to the edge of the ridge... He still had the barrier to finish casting.

~(-)~

"Sire, I know we can win this battle."

"We have the advantage."

Arthur stood before his closest knights and the commanders of his army, able to see that there wasn't a single one among them who seemed shocked at his outrageous bet on single combat. He looked at those people one-by-one, before addressing Leon who had been the first to speak.

"I don't doubt it. But at what cost? How many men will be slaughtered? I have as much faith in the strength of you all, as I have in my own abilities. Tomorrow, at dawn, I will face Queen Annis' champion for the sake of you all. I am your king, and it is my responsibility to do what is best for my people and my kingdom." He smiled a little. "Do any of you doubt my skills in one-on-one combat? Many of you have gone up against them first hand."

Elyan frowned, even as he inwardly admitted to Arthur's strength.

"But what if you lose? We would have lost our king and our land."

Arthur remained resolute.

"That is the deal I have struck, and I believe it to be just and fair. This isn't about gaining a victory, its about preventing a needless battle. I will not lead this kingdom into war if there is another path available."

He glanced at Agravaine, who stood sculking in the corner looking pleased with himself. If the man had any dislike of the fact an all out battle had been averted, it had clearly been outweighed by his pleasure in knowing his nephew would be betting his life anyway.

Leon was the one sent to inform Annis of the choice of champion, and if was after that announcement that found her pacing in her tent under the amused gaze of Morgana.

"I don't like it. It _must_ be a trick."

"What concerns you, Your Highness?"

Annis glanced at her, eyes narrowed.

"Arthur. Why would he choose himself as the champion?"

Morgana shrugged slightly, like it was obvious, and smirked.

"Because he's Arthur. He'll always risk his own life before those of his men. Trust me, it's no trick. Arthur _will_ fight."

Annis' eyes narrowed further at that statement, but also at Morgana's smug expression.

"It's as if you were pleased, Morgana. Whatever else he is, Arthur is a great warrior. _You_ have as much to lose as I if he wins." She was right in front of the witch now, staring her down. "You desire the throne of Camelot, do you not?"

Morgana's pleasant manner vanished, becoming tinged with anger.

"I don't deny it. It's rightfully mine after all." She paused, composing herself after her outburst. "Arthur will not win... Because I have the power to ensure that he doesn't."

Annis started to move away, now undeniably a little more wary of her temporary ally.

"Then you must use it."

~(-)~

That night saw the plan come into play, Agravaine slinking through a camp whose occupants had been added to just hours before, by a full contingent of _thirty_ of Escetia's best knights. And what was more, he'd seen the signs. Signs that at least a quarter of them knew some degree of magic. He knew it because eight of those new arrivals had all gone out of their way to speak with Merlin.

He scowled, nearing Arthur's tent, that scowl turning to a smug expression when he slipped in and took the sleeping king's sword. Those men would not benefit him tomorrow, they would only have been useful if a pitched battle had taken place. Tomorrow Arthur would be fighting alone, and he would be fighting at a complete disadvantage.

Agravaine hurried out of the camp and into the area of scrub woodland about half a mile from the edge of the ridge. There Morgana waited for him, almost frightening him out of his wits when she seemed to appear out of nowhere behind him.

"Morgana."

"Did you get it?"

He handed over Arthur's sword, the witch smiling as she drew it from its sheathe and knelt down with it in her hands within the space between three small fires she had built. Words then lilted from her lips, tinged with glee at this act.

"_Efem cume agedre, ealagastum crafti. Ehedgehafe ehefem athara. Forenesdhe thas endeyeara_." Her eyes glowed gold, and she now raised the sword aloft to point at the sky. "_Fencume forme swebora._" Fire wreathed the sword, Agravaine taking a step back, before it faded as quickly as it had come and she rose to her feet. She held it out to him, letting him take it and return it to its sheathe. "Make sure he gets his present. With it, he is as good as dead."

Agravaine hastened back to the camp, once again furtively entering Arthur's tend and leaning the sword back against the table from where he'd taken it. His smile was smug when he left, and he did so completely unknowing of the warlock who then casually came out from behind another tent nearby and walked straight into the king's one.

Merlin whistled to himself as he walked to the table, drawing the sword and holding it with a cheerful smile. He then pinged it with a finger, listening to the chime of Arthur's _second_ best sword. And the king himself, he didn't so much as twitch, which wasn't surprising considering he'd been spelled into slumber to make _sure_ he rested ready for tomorrow. Hence why he, his Court Sorcerer, had placed himself on watch over him for tonight.

Too bad that Agravaine hadn't anticipated that.

~(-)~

Dawn came, a fully rested Arthur and a mostly rested Merlin going through the final preparations. After Agravaine had done his deed, the warlock had removed the spell from the king and left him to sleep normally, shoving Percival and Leon on watch duty instead so that he could catch up on his. And now he worked at a task he'd done uncountable times in his years of service, fastening Arthur's armour into place as the king made smart remarks about it, albeit in a slightly agitated tone.

"Not too tight, Merlin. You don't want to kill me before I've even started."

Merlin chuckled, playing along to try and cheer him up.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting to leave room for your ego."

Arthur turned after the last strap was secure, his half-hearted smile at that fading as he removed his left glove. Once he had, he pulled a silver ring from his first finger, and set it into Merlin's hand.

"If this day should prove to be my last, give this to Guinevere." He sighed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And if I should die, I've left instructions with Sir Geoffrey... I've named _you_ as my successor, Merlin, should anything happen to me. I don't doubt if that happens, you'll face a lot of opposition from the people who think you're an idiot, but you'll have the Brotherhood, the Conspiracy, and Escetia to back you up. I know I can trust you with my kingdom."

Merlin stared, blinking before raising his hands.

"Whoa, hold it right there. If you think I'm going to let you die today, you've got another thing coming. Rules of single combat be damned, if I see you about to get gutted, I'm going to buy you the chances you need to evade it. Call if cheating if you want, but if you're up to the task of wining this on your own, then I won't _need_ to do anything."

Arthur started to smile.

"That's fine, although I didn't hear you complaining about the idea of becoming Camelot's king."

Merlin punched him on the arm, then picking up an unsheathed sword from the table.

"And why would I need to object to it, if it's never going to happen on my watch?"

Both of them chuckled, turning and heading out of the tent. Outside the knights had formed an honour guard leading the way to the path down to the bottom of the ridge. Arthur followed that route, and Merlin walked to the best vantage point above it still holding the sword he'd picked up, standing there beside a quiet and satisfied-looking Agravaine. The Knights of the Brotherhood forming up around them to form a wall between them and the rest of the warriors either side.

Neither of them spoke as watched a massive brute of a man walk out from the front of Annis' lines, carrying a hand-and-a-half sword that would give him a foot of extra attack range over Arthur.

Not that it was going to do him much good.

The two combatants faced each other, the armies they represented watching with bated breath. Soon swords clashed, Arthur using speed as his advantage over the brute's size and strength. Dodging and ducking, stumbling on the uneven ground once or twice but always recovering, until across the way Morgana murmured to the queen beside her.

"This has gone on long enough. Time to turn the tide." She smirked. "I've enchanted Arthur's sword. It holds the weight of a thousand ages. No-one could bear it for long."

She focused her gaze towards Arthur, eyes glowing gold as she triggered her enchantment... Except nothing happened, Arthur still fought as if there had been no change to his sword

Annis frowned.

"What's happening? I thought you said-"

"That little _brat!_" Morgana looked up the ridge, to where Merlin grinned down at her with a sword braced upright on the ground in front of him. He then waved at her, visibly laughing. "_Merlin!_ He switched the swords!"

Annis glanced at her, unable to make out who the witch was looking at.

"Merlin?"

"...Arthur's pet warlock. He's the one who prepares Arthur for battle. He must have noticed it was enchanted and given him a different blade!"

The queen might have asked more, but for the the distraction of Arthur getting behind his opponent and slashing him across his scarcely-armoured back.

The brute dropped, kicked onto his back by Arthur, who then grabbed the other man's weapon and stood over him with it held ready to stab. The brute lay there, clearly expecting to die, but was then left startled when his sword was instead jabbed into the ground beside his head.

Arthur stepped away from him, the victor, his men cheering and calling out 'long live the king'. Agravaine begrudgingly began to clap as well, lest Morgana notice he wasn't maintaining his act and later ask why. He was then forced to follow Merlin and the Knights of the Brotherhood as they returned to the king's tent, the warlock dragging a certain sword, tip along the ground, with the help of a touch of magic.

They arrived well before Arthur, who naturally was being mobbed by his jubilant men, and Merlin chose that time to do something just a little bit vindictive.

He assisted his grip on the sword with a slightly firmer touch of magic, and held it out, hilt first, to Agravaine.

"Could you hold this for me? It's a bit heavy."

"If I _must_."

Agravaine went to irritatedly snatch it from his grasp, only to be promptly yanked down to his knees by its unexpected weight as soon as the warlock let go of it.

Merlin then smirked, while Leon and the others looked on and chuckled.

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't expect you to try something. Arthur does, after all, have _more_ _than one sword_. I just made sure I kept his best one with me, and left his next-best spare one out for you to find. Such a pity for Morgana's spell to be wasted. That's a powerful enchantment she managed to put on that thing." He set out for the tent flap, glancing at Percival. "Keep an eye on him. I'm going to go congratulate our king."

None of them objected, more than happy to amuse themselves keeping an eye on a very aggravated Agravaine. It was only once the soldiers and knights had been told to prepare to return to the city, that Arthur was left standing alone and easily approachable.

He smiled when Merlin arrived at his side, looking down from the ridge at Queen Annis' army also preparing to leave.

"We did it. We won."

Merlin elbowed him lightly.

"Don't be so modest. _You_ did it. It was your idea, and you were the one that fought that guy. I didn't have to step in at all... This is _your_ victory, Arthur."

It was then that a prestigious visitor walked up to the top of the ridge, Queen Annis approaching them dignified in her defeat. Arthur stepping away from Merlin to meet her halfway in respect.

"You are victorious, Arthur Pendragon. And you may rest assured that I shall comply absolutely with the terms of our agreement. My army will be gone by nightfall."

There was no grief or anger to her now, instead there seemed to be an air of acceptance as Arthur nodded to her.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

She offered him her hand to clasp, Arthur doing so in this gesture of equals. When she left go again, she regarded him curiously.

"Tell me something. You spared my champion, why?"

"Because it's not victory I seek... It is peace." Annis seemed to blink at him in surprise for a moment, as though now seeing him in a completely different light as he continued. "I hope that today will mark a new beginning for our kingdoms."

She raised herself up a little, the faintest smile on her face.

"There's something about you, Arthur Pendragon. Something which gives me hope for us all."

She backed away a step, clearly ending the conversation, and after nodding to her one last time, Arthur set off to return to the camp.

"Come on, Merlin. You've got a lot of things to pack so we can head home."

Annis turned her regard to the servant in question, now having a face to the name Morgana had mentioned. Her quiet word stopping him as he moved to pass her.

"Warlock."

Merlin looked at her, showing no outward reaction to being called that. With Morgana involved, it had already been likely that she'd offered Annis assistance in vengeance for the death of King Caerleon. Besides, he'd seen Morgana stood beside her during the duel.

He now smiled softly at her, answering the question he knew she had in her head.

"Like he said. Arthur doesn't seek victory, he seeks peace... With _all_ people, of _all_ cultures and beliefs and religions. He doesn't judge people for the skills or abilities they posses, as his father did, but rather he judges them by what they chose to _do_ with those talents." His smile became more of a grin. "And don't worry, I gave him no help in his duel... All I did was make sure he went into that fight on a fair and _level_ battlefield."

Annis tilted her head, regarding him thoughtfully.

"I can see now where Arthur learnt much of his way of doing things. There's something in _you_ that gives me hope as well."

Merlin offered her his hand, as she had to Arthur, his expression turning serious as she accepted it.

"I'd warn you to beware of listening to Morgana, but I believe you've already realised that yourself. She cares for nothing and no one but her own goals and gain. She'd destroy you in a heartbeat if it would get her what she wants... Be careful, and I wish you and your kingdom good fortune for the future."

He bowed to her and followed after Arthur, Annis watching them both go with a thoughtful regard. It was one that was still on her face when she'd returned to her tent, and was packing away her maps as Morgana walked in.

She glanced at her, handing another map to the servant stacking them in a box for transport.

"It seems you did not have the power after all, Morgana. Arthur was made of sterner stuff than you imagined."

Morgana scoffed at that, stepping closer.

"There will be other opportunities, Your Highness. And next time he won't be so lucky."

Annis didn't turn, simply shaking her head, dismissive.

"There won't be a next time. Not for me, anyway."

Only now did she look, her expression holding something of pity in her eyes. But Morgana didn't see it, to confused by the statement to notice it.

"What do you talking about?"

Annis faced her fully now.

"I believe I may have misjudged our young king."

"Don't be taken in by his fine words."

The queen interrupted her.

"It wasn't Arthur who misled me, it was _you_." Morgana went still and quiet, Annis continuing. "You are consumed by bitterness, Morgana. It spread within you like a disease. In my grief, I let you infect me with your hate."

The witch scowled.

"That is untrue! Have you forgotten how Arthur allowed your husband to be killed? Do you deny that you sought revenge?"

Annis did not move, nor raise her voice to match that anger.

"Yes, I sought revenge. But that does not mean that it was the right thing to do."

Once again Morgana scoffed, her smile one of bitter amusement of this woman she now saw as inferior.

"You are weak, Annis, as I thought you were. Go ahead, make peace with Arthur. But I will not rest until all of Camelot bows before me."

She started to storm out, stopping when Annis called out after her.

"Morgana. You came to me in the name of Gorlois... But I fear you are more like Uther than you realise."

Morgana's expression went cold, and she resumed her walk out of the tent. Annis' still-pitying gaze watching her go.

~(-)~

The people crowded the streets, cheering and waving flags made from scraps of colourful cloth, strings of the same hung as banners across the the road above the men passing through the city. Arthur rode at the head of that procession, remaining dignified even if his friends and comrades behind him knew he'd rather be smiling widely if he hadn't had his kingly bearing to worry about.

The cheers could still be heard for some hours once they were all inside the castle, settling down to rest after the stresses of the past few days. I fact he was just beginning to relax when he went and lifted the cover off the tray of food Merlin had brought for him... and found that his meal had been frozen solid.

"So do you like my new speciality?" Merlin appeared at the archway to the sleeping area, leaning against the column. "I call it my 'frosty reception' surprise."

Arthur winced, looking at him.

"This is for not telling you about going to negotiate with Annis, isn't it?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Nah, I got payback for that when I dragged you back to your tent by the scruff of your neck... Nope, _this_ isfor making me run for my life for half a mile, dressed as a knight and forbidden to use magic on my pursuers."

He smiled sweetly and walked out whistling to himself, Gwen coming in a moment later clearing wondering what the warlock she'd passed was so cheerful about.

As soon as he saw her, Arthur hastily put the cover back over the frozen bowl of stew. He was going to have to wait a while for it to defrost anyway, without Gwen asking him what he'd done to earn such a thing from Merlin.

But such concerns were left far from his mind, as is generally the case when the love of your life welcomes you home with a kiss.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, Agravaine and Morgana got OWNED. And Merlin got to be both epic and cheeky. Poor Arthur, hehehehehe! :D**

**And wow, lazy subber on this episode. Morgana's spell was subtitled as "She casts a spell in another language" Oooookay... Well, I went by ear on that one, and when it eventually appears on the Merlin Spells wiki later, I'll correct it :)**


	36. A Challenge 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well guys, here's the sub-ep. There's lots of fun coming in this one :D**

**And also, this sub is dedicated to JaydeRayne, who requested the things that this idea was built around hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 36: A Challenge ~Part 1~

"Good _morning_, Sire! Breakfast is served!"

The king flinched under his blankets, the covers pulled up over his head to cut out the light when the curtains were yanked open. He didn't want to move, he wanted to have a lie in _just_ this once. Surely as king he could give himself even half a day off?

The man who had come in with his breakfast walked to and came to a stop beside the bed, chuckling once and then unceremoniously divesting his friend of his warm sanctuary. He then just as unceremoniously took hold of him by the ankle, and slowly started to drag him towards the edge of the bed.

Merlin smiled.

"If you don't want to end up on the floor, I suggest you get up."

He pulled Arthur closer to the edge, the young king waiting until the last moment before he grabbed the side of the mattress and kicked his servant with the foot that was being held.

"Let go of me, you idiot. Fine, I'll get up." Looking irritated, he set his foot on the floor and turned himself to sit on the same edge he'd been inches from falling off of. "What's the hurry, anyway? As far as I remember, there's no council meeting today, or any inspections."

Merlin headed for the dressing screen, starting to assemble a formal outfit from the items in the cupboard and drawers beside it.

"Well you _do_ have a guest. He arrived just before dawn, so you couldn't be expected to greet him. However, it _is_ mandatory that you welcome him by calling him to the council chambers as soon as possible. That is if you don't want to cause an offence."

Arthur groaned, flopping backwards onto his bed.

"Great... Who is it?"

"Lord Kelvir. He presides over an estate not too far north of the White Mountains. Your victory over Queen Annis' champion has given him reason to come see you in person." He snorted in amusement. "That and the fact his home is on land that would have been handed over to her if you'd lost... I think he might be a bit displeased about that."

Arthur sat bolt upright again, staring at Merlin with dread.

"You can't be serious. Even my _father _disliked that man. Every time Kelvir came here when I was a child, I can remember he always had him placed in the guest room furthest from the royal quarters. He might be a noble of Camelot, but to say he's abrasive is an understatement."

Merlin set the garments behind the screen, and now proceeded to collect Arthur's boots from near the door and begin to polish them.

"Well Mr Abrasive has been given a light breakfast and is now waiting in the antechamber close to the council chambers. And I've taken the liberty of asking Georg to put his four bodyguards in the more comfortable part of the guard's quarters. I'd have had them given chambers in the wing, where those Knights of Camelot without homes in the upper town stay, except that apart from being of noble blood themselves, they aren't officially knights. Lord Kelvir apparently lacks sufficient rank and standing to be able to name his men as knights under his service. At least that's what Georg said."

Arthur had now gotten up, and was almost finished with changing into the good shirt and breeches that had been put out for him.

"And that's why he's always been abrasive. My father could have elevated him to a point where he would be permitted to assemble his own force of personal knights, but he wouldn't because Kelvir has never done anything to earn it. That doesn't stop him taking on men from other families that are friends of his though, and keeping them as his personal guard. He just can't give them a title for it. Which incidentally means most of the families he has connections with won't send their sons into his service."

He came out from behind the screen, going to the table and finding that Merlin had thankfully brought him a breakfast that could be picked up and eaten on the move... A thick wedge of toasted bread, with a generous layer of cheese melted onto the top of it.

He picked it up and headed for the door, opening it and striding out while behind him Merlin scrambled to get the crown from the locked cupboard beside the bed. He then was forced to race after the king, and halt him to place said crown upon his head. With someone like Lord Kelvir, it never hurt to use every reminder possible to make sure he knew his place.

Of course, that didn't really help Arthur's mood, as he was then required to sit on his throne in the Council Chambers and wait for the nobleman to be brought to him. An event that began with Lord Kelvir regarding him with one of the sourest expressions Arthur had ever seen, one that didn't improve much when the man smiled and bowed.

"King Arthur, it is an honour to find myself in your presence."

Arthur smiled politely in return.

"I trust your journey here was uneventful. I had the oath from Queen Annis herself, that her army would depart from Camelot's lands without incident. I understand that, since they undoubtedly passed quite close to your home, that you may have had concerns. But, I can assure you, that the scouts along the border have reported that the terms of the agreement I made with her, were adhered to most diligently."

Lord Kelvir frowned a little at that, drawing himself up straight as if gaining some height would gain him an advantage.

"I mean no disrespect, Sire, but I _have_ come here on a most serious matter. Your unbelievable gamble of half of Camelot's lands was atrocious. What if you had lost?"

Arthur did not wince, and hid his resignation at finding Merlin's assessment of the reason for this visit had been correct.

"I 'gambled' what I did to save lives, confident in my ability as Camelot's greatest knight to defend this kingdom and its people. If I had lost, then Camelot would have lost its king, and you... Queen Annis would be your new head of state, is that not correct?" He rose to his feet. "But in making such a gamble, instead of triggering an all out war which would have likely ravaged your estate and led to your own demise, I instead prevented any fight at all and actually gained Queen Annis' respect. She will not attack Camelot again so long as I am king."

The nobleman almost gaped at the bluntness of the explanation.

"But, Sire."

Arthur raised a hand, stopping him.

"I understand that you are upset at my apparent carelessness, but I can assure you that the course of action I chose was done so after a great deal of careful consideration. I regret if that choice has displeased you, but as you can see the results speak for themselves." He headed for the door, pausing at it to glance back at his guest. "Now, perhaps you would like to join me in a surprise inspection of the Knights?"

Lord Kelvir stiffly turned and followed, clearly put out but also clearly aware that he couldn't argue with an explanation like that. He followed Arthur to the training field, Merlin discretely slipping in behind as a silent escort. And all the while the warlock had to wonder if the way Arthur was handling this clearly unwelcome man, was a method learnt from observing how his father had gone about it in the past.

The air between them remained cool during the observations of the knight's morning training. Everything going quite well until Kelvir saw Percival use his mace to whip the axe out of the grip of the noble-born knight he was sparring with. That was when Lord Kelvir's disgusted snort became audible.

Arthur glanced at him, frowning slightly.

"You seem to have a problem with Sir Percival. Might I ask what? Speak frankly if you wish, I will take no offence if you do."

Kelvir hesitated, and then looked disdainfully at Percival.

"Commoners raised to the rank of a Knight of Camelot. It belittles the loyalty of the great noble families that serve you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"And how is rewarding the true and loyal service of those commoners, who helped me to reclaim this kingdom from Morgana at great personal risk to themselves, 'belittling' the rest of my knights? Ask any of the nobles who serve alongside the three who I rewarded in that way, and they will all speak well of their honour and skill. They have earned this right, just like every other who holds that title."

Kelvir grumbled under his breath.

"I still don't think it's right. They're _commoners._"

"And what, pray tell, were _our_ ancestors at one point?" Arthur gazed across the field, musing. "What are the nobility, but the descendants of those who once toiled the land and claimed its riches. In time coming to lead other men, and in doing so rise up in rank and power. Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival are no different from yours and my ancestors; striving to make something better of themselves, and to achieve all that they are able to achieve."

Kelvir snorted again.

"If you believe that to be so, then I propose we hold a little competition. You placed my home on the line in your gamble with Queen Annis, and so now I ask this in return for raising no further complaint about it... A set of one-on-one duels, your 'commoner knights' versus my personal guards. To be held the day after tomorrow, to allow the combatants to prepare."

Arthur actually turned to him now, honestly surprised and certainly not objecting to the idea.

"Make that, that you will raise no further complaint about my methods of ruling this kingdom and who I choose to appoint to positions of trust. Should my men win all their fights. If your men win, I will raise your position of influence by one social increment for each victory one of them claims." He could see the glint of glee in Kelvir's eyes now, and knew he had him hooked. It was just a pity the man didn't know there was no chance any warrior trained at his estate could come close to the training and skill of Elyan and the others. "There's just one thing. You have four guards with you, but I only have three 'commoner knights'."

Kelvir smiled a little maliciously.

"But, Sire, surely if they are as skilled as you claim, one of them fighting twice will be as no hardship?"

The young king was about to answer to that, when a familiar voice whispered inside his ears.

"Pick me as well. Agravaine keeps making jabs to members of the court about me knowing how to use a sword."

Arthur smiled, as if at the noble's comment but actually at Merlin's request. It was certainly an interesting idea.

"Actually, I do have four, although the last one isn't a knight. He _does_ act as my bodyguard though, when needed. I trust you will have no objections to him facing your fourth man?"

Kelvir, believing Arthur was setting himself on a path to humiliation, and a path that would give _him_ more social standing and power, clasped his hand.

"I agree to those terms. The duels will take place as I said before, the dawn after tomorrow. It will certainly at least be entertaining."

He turned and walked off back into the castle, a servant who had waited for him hurrying over to guide him to the guest room that had now been prepared... as far from Arthur's chambers as was politely possible. It was as he watched the man go, that Merlin came to Arthur's side, grinning in anticipation.

"He has no idea he's set himself up for defeat." He glanced at his friend. "And by the way, in return for helping you shut that guy up permanently, I want a favour too."

Arthur folded his arms across his chest.

"And what would that be?"

Merlin pretended to look innocent.

"I know it won't be possible inside the castle, and it would get in my way while doing chores anyway, but when we're out hunting or on patrols, or looking into a strange report... I want to be allowed to carry my sword with me, servant or not."

A smile slowly came to Arthur's face at the request, and he chuckled.

"If you can defeat one of Kelvir's men in a duel with that sword, then I can't see _anyone_ raising an objection to me letting you do that." He held out his hand, sealing the bargain. "Agreed."

Merlin clasped and shook Arthur's hand, still grinning.

"And for that, I'll make sure Kelvir gets a show he won't soon forget."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee hee, I think we all know where this is going XD**


	37. A Challenge 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST) Merlin Lost ~Piano~**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 37: A Challenge ~Part 2~

The morning might have been just like any other, the knights down at the training field practicing their skills and sparring against each other. It really might have been just like any other day, if not for the fact that many of those men kept pausing to glance at the three who were off on their own to one side.

Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival stopped beside the weapons rack furthest from the rest of the men down here, the first and last of the three settling into stances and proceeding to casually battle while the third man yawned.

Gwaine, idly waiting his turn since the three of them had agreed to train away from the other knights today, inwardly had to smile at Kelvir's ignorance. While it was true that he, Gwaine, had a copy of his Seal of Nobility kept in his chambers, he had never once flaunted the fact that he had it. Only a handful of people knew he was of noble birth, and all of those people had gone along with his wish to keep it quiet.

After all, he couldn't have helped the 'princess' with getting the rest of the Knights to accept commoners among their ranks, if those same knights had known he wasn't actually a commoner.

He smiled at that, picturing the expressions that would be on people's faces when the day came he would come clean about it. They'd probably turn over an have a fit, at the thought of a noble living as a commoner... They'd probably be reduced to vegetables if word ever got around that the _king_ of Escetia had lived for over a decade as a half-witted servant.

Gwaine chuckled to himself, now glancing at his two comrades with something else on his mind.

"So who do you think Arthur picked as our fourth man? Any ideas?"

Elyan and Percival ceased their sparring, turning to face him as the latter spoke.

"I think he's probably picked someone from the Castle Guard, the Captain most likely."

Elyan nodded a little at that.

"True, Georg is skilled fighter. The thing is, I don't think he's ever been trained for one-on-one duels. The guards in the castle and city are mostly trained to fight in groups, as a unit. They're not like the Knights, who are trained to be able to _take down_ groups of men like that. One well-trained knight is as good as five regular soldiers on a battlefield. More if that knight is above average."

Gwaine had to concede to that.

"And of course, all of the Knights of Camelot are 'above average'. Maybe he has a new guy, a commoner he's found and has been secretly training up to join our esteemed ranks."

Percival mulled over that.

"Maybe. We've had a lot of good new guards come from Lord Tarven at Ulwin. What's to say some of those haven't had some special training while they worked for him."

Gwaine drew his sword, pointing at him with it.

"Well I suppose wondering about it won't help us find out, so come on, my turn. Elyan can watch for a bit."

All three of them were smiling now, Gwen's brother moving aside and letting Gwaine take his place against Percival. Tomorrow, the three of them were going to show Lord Kelvir what it truly meant to bet against a Knight of Camelot.

While the three of them continued their sparring, elsewhere two friends had gone to a clearing outside the walls. One where, many years ago, the elder had stuck a sword in the grip of the younger for the first time before proceeding to knock him on his rear... repeatedly.

Merlin and Arthur grinned at each other, both dressed in full armour, and the warlock certainly not padded out with several layers of quilted tunics like he'd been when Arthur had used him as a practice partner. That first tournament after his arrival in Camelot, where he'd gone on to save the stupid ass from Valiant.

But unlike back then, Merlin wasn't the farmboy-turned-servant who'd never held a sword before. Between the training he'd talked Arthur into giving him, as payback for covering for him for his little escapades with Sophia, the Sidhe who he'd then had to save him from, and his own practice sessions with Sir Leon every third morning of the week since then... He wasn't the pushover with a sword that he'd used to be.

He chuckled, putting his helm on his head and pulling down the visor, then drawing and readying his sword.

"Without magic first? As a warm up?"

Arthur put his own helmet on, the fact that it was visor-less allowing his smile to be seen even if the warlock's could not.

"Sure. I want to see how much you've improved in plain sword-work... And without using magic to make all that armour lighter too."

Merlin lowered his blade.

"Aww, now that's not fair. You know I'm not used to wearing more than just chainmail and wrist guards. Adding the helmet and voiders slows me down."

Arthur drew his own blade, unsympathetic.

"But if you don't want people to see who you are until after your duel, you're going to have to wear them. Not to mention, they'll stop you getting your head hacked off _during_ the fight. Come on, you _asked _to be my fourth fighter. Stop being such a wimp."

Merlin straightened up at that, his expression stubborn inside his helmet. He then lunged forward to strike, committed enough to show he was serious, but not so much so that he couldn't then dodge the blow from Arthur that came right after he'd parried it.

The fight didn't last long, barely a minute before Merlin managed to overbalance just enough to be knocked off his feet by his friend. But Arthur's expression wasn't taunting when he pulled the warlock back to his feet, it was respectful.

Merlin took note of that, breathing hard as he got his wind back.

"So? How did I do?"

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.

"Put it this way. While you don't stand a chance against me with plain sword-work, you'd easily take down any of the men from the Castle Guard. They don't have any of those tricks Leon's obviously taught you."

Merlin picked up his sword from where he'd dropped it, now smirking.

"So, do I get to fight seriously now?"

Arthur once against settled into his stance.

"Go for it. Fight me like you'll fight Kelvir's man tomorrow."

Merlin didn't need telling twice, pulling down his visor and launching himself into the fight, and oh how the difference was immediately apparent. Where before he'd struggled to keep himself ahead of Arthur's attacks, barely enough to dodge, now he managed it with enough time to slip in a counter-strike afterwards. Arthur knew exactly what the warlock was doing, the split-second moments of slowing time, the silent boosts behind the force of a swing, but even knowing that there wasn't the slightest outward sign of what was going on other than the sudden increase in speed, sureness of the strikes, and of course, balance.

Merlin would hardly not use his power to account for his greatest shortcoming in a hand-to-hand fight.

Arthur leapt backwards from unexpectedly swift swing at his midsection, grinning at the thrill of duelling Merlin like this. Sure, the warlock could flatten him with a couple of words, but it didn't change the fact that he was choosing to square off in this way instead. And if, back when they'd first ended up on this road of destiny together, he'd been told they'd one day spar like this... He'd have laughed at the speaker like they were insane.

But he certainly wasn't laughing now, forced to put his full concentration on this fight. Merlin might have been loosely trained in the knight's style of fighting, but through his own work he'd picked up a few unusual quirks which made him unpredictable. On the flip-side, Merlin knew _his_ style exceptionally well.

In the end though, that knowledge only got him so far, until Arthur's superior experience finally let him divest the warlock of his blade and kick his feet out from under him. And this time, they were _both_ breathing hard.

Merlin took off his helmet as he lay there, laughing.

"So? How was that?"

Arthur, also laughing, pulled him to his feet.

"Well if you fight like that tomorrow, I have no worries. Kelvir's going to be a very disappointed man." He gestured to the helmet on the floor. "Put that back on and we'll head back. We wouldn't want the surprise to be spoiled now, would we?"

Merlin did as suggested, the pair of them returning to the castle via the side gate, with more than a few curious glances directed their way. He parted ways from Arthur just inside the main building, vanishing into the back passages only for the king to find the warlock had beaten him back to his chambers. A few minutes of removing and hiding armour later, and it was is if Merlin hadn't left the room all morning.

They settled down at their afternoon work. This had become their routine now, thanks to having Bel to cover a portion of the daily chores. Arthur sat at his desk going through messages and reports from around the kingdom, and Merlin sat at his own small table, recently added off to one side, where he worked on the reports and messages from Escetia and the Conspiracy.

There wasn't much talk as they worked, occasional pieces of paper floating from Merlin to Arthur with information on them that the king needed to see. By the time the afternoon had come around, the pair of them had moved to the main table and were playing Fox and Geese.

When time came that Arthur went off to dine with Lord Kelvir, for the sake of not looking like a terrible host, Merlin remained at the table with the board game. Sitting and thinking about nothing in particular, he was still there when Bel came in with the clean clothing he'd collected from the laundry.

He watched as the druid put them away, before addressing him with a smile.

"Do you want to play a few games with me? I haven't really had the chance to talk to you since you arrived, and I don't want you to think I've been ignoring you."

Bel frowned a little, shaking his head.

"I'd never think that. You have your own duties and concerns to deal with, important ones. And if I can help you and the Once and Future King with that, then that's enough."

Merlin waved him over, gesturing for him to sit where Arthur had been, and waiting until he had done so.

"That might be enough for you, but not for Arthur and I. I know you've lost a lot, but I don't think your clan would want you to walk around like a ghost. Make a few friends; Gwen, Liam, one of the other servants even. Don't isolate yourself, or you'll make me worry. As a member of the magical community, I see you as being my responsibility to look after while you're here. The same way I look after Liam and Gaius."

He reset the board, and turned it so that Bel had the geese, before he then silently regarded the man with a half-smile and raised eyebrows.

After several moments the druid at last gave a half smile in return, and moved his first piece on the board.

"You're not what I expected, Emrys, when King Fyrendir said he was sending me to assist you."

Merlin's smile widened.

"Trust me, I hear that a lot."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I just thought I'd add that cute bit on the end. Bel is rarely, if ever, going to feature in any episode or sub-ep as more than just someone in the background doing most of the chores Merlin used to do. But still, I wanted to give him at least one nice little bit of interaction between him and Merlin. Like Merlin said, I didn't want anyone to think I was completely ignoring him :)**


	38. A Challenge 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's the part you've all been waiting for! Time to bring on Merlin's duel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Zelda: Skyward Sword Main Theme (Yeah, I actually felt like writing this one to an epic Zelda tune lol)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 38: A Challenge ~Part 3~

It was a seemingly normal scene in Gaius' chambers the next morning. With Merlin working his way through his breakfast opposite the physician. Except for one thing, in that his mentor kept giving him long looks, and the reason for those was that Merlin seemed rather distracted if not a little twitchy.

After close to five minutes of observing, Gaius at last could ignore it no more.

"Merlin, is something troubling you."

The warlock jolted, quickly looking up at his mentor and vigorously shaking his head.

"What? No, not at all. What makes you ask?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin, you know you're a terrible liar when it comes to lying to me. Out with it."

Merlin became very interested with the contents of his bowl, stirring the half-eaten porridge with his spoon and shrugging.

"Well, you know, nothing... I um... I'm just going to be fighting the fourth duel today against Lord Kelvir's men."

Gaius choked, spluttering in shock for a moment with his eyes wide.

"_Just_ going to fight a duel? Merlin, are you crazy? You're not a knight!"

Merlin raised his head again, expression stubborn.

"Well Arthur sparred against me yesterday, and he says I should have no trouble defeating Kelvir's man." He wagged a finger at the physician. "And he's the expert on this kind of thing."

Gaius frowned.

"Merlin, while I trust in his judgement, don't you think you might jeopardise your position as his manservant if you reveal you have any real skill with a blade. You two will have the members of the court in uproar over the king having manservant who could possible harm him.

Merlin's expression went bland.

"So they're going to object to me being his servant, and knowing how to use a sword well enough to threaten him, when _he _was the one who taught me how to use it in the first place? Somehow I think that argument is going to fall a bit flat. Not to mention there's the fact that I've served him for over five years, almost died for him several times, and am a Trusted Retainer. Really, what's not to trust?"

There was a moment of silence, before Gaius sighed in defeat.

"Just be careful today, Merlin. The last thing we need is you getting hurt."

Merlin smiled.

"Gaius, it's an exhibition match, not a duel to the death. And I think I'm capable of being able to stop myself getting stabbed in a fit of rage by my opponent, if he decides to throw a tantrum when I beat him."

"That may well be, but make sure you don't put Arthur in the position of having to revoke the law against magic early because you got careless."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Give me some credit. I know not to go overboard." He got up, after quickly shovelling down the last of his food. "Now I want to see you and Liam in the stands, Gwen will be there too, but apart from you no one else knows I'm the fourth man. Don't spoil the surprise. It's courtiers and knights only for the audience, no one from the city is allowed in, but you three have special permission."

He waved as he exited the room, closing the door and letting out a long breath of the nerves he was actually hiding from his mentor. Sure, knowing he could almost certainly wipe the floor with his opponent in the coming match, didn't change the fact that he had _never_ fought in the arena before. He was, quite frankly, rather terrified now that he was about an hour from actually fighting the duel.

Taking another deep breath to steady himself, he quickly made his way to Arthur's chambers. Bel had been told to sort out his breakfast and clothing for today, and indeed the king was dressed and ready when Merlin arrived. And he'd also already laid out all of the warlock's armour on the table.

He smiled when he saw Merlin's nervous expression, understanding well the feeling that comes with a man's first duel in the arena.

"Come on, let's get you prepared. You've done this often enough for me, and now it's my turn to do it for you."

He took Merlin by the arm and guided him to the table, making him stand there and not lift a finger, despite protests.

For Merlin it was truly a strange feeling, to find himself being garbed by Arthur. He king slipped the padded under-tunic onto his friend, fastening the buckles down the front before next pulling the chainmail tunic over Merlin's head. Next came the coif, to protect his neck, before the hauberk was fastened into place followed by the voiders and wrist guards.

Lastly came the point where he fastened Merlin's sword into place, tucked his helmet under his left arm, and took a step back to admire his work as his servant had done vice versa so many times in the past.

Merlin looked down at himself, very aware of the weight of all this and thankful that making it a little lighter was such a simple spell.

"I think this is becoming one of the strangest things I've ever done." He gulped a little. "So I guess I'm ready to go."

Arthur smirked, gesturing to Bel who had kept out of the way during the preparations.

"Actually, there's one more thing." Bel came over, unfolding a dusky, dark-blue cape. One that had Merlin's griffin seal embroidered on the left shoulder in silver, facing Arthur's golden dragon beside it. While the warlock gaped, Arthur chuckled. "I asked Gwen to make it, after she was the only one to guess you were my fourth man, and in that colour since I know the formal outfit you were given by Lady Jancine is that one. You're not a Knight of Camelot, and I know you wouldn't want to be, but I think you're certainly at least an honorary one. And this is a visible symbol of our friendship, that you enter that arena with my complete support."

Merlin was lost for words as the cape was fastened around his shoulders, so touched by the gesture he was almost on the verge of tears although he held them back.

He then smiled, determined, and put his helmet on ready for the walk through the castle.

"And I'll prove I have _every _right to stand at your side, to those clods among the courtiers who have their heads stuck up their asses."

Arthur burst out laughing at that, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm making my mark as a far different king than my father, and you're helping me do that. It's time to remind them that things are starting to change." He laughed again. "Do you have _any_ idea how much more popular this is going to make me with the people?"

Merlin elbowed him lightly.

"I knew you had ulterior motives."

"And would I be king if I didn't?"

Even Bel was smiling to himself by this point, in amusement at their friendly and yet still serious banter. They might be joking about it, but at the same time they were still calculating how to use this to further their cause.

King and warlock now departed from the chambers, following one of Merlin's short-cuts to the ground floor before emerging into the main passageways. Heads turned when they came into view, servants and courtiers alike wondering just who the king's fourth champion was. But besides the griffin on the cape, there was nothing to identify this warrior who kept his visor down and his face hidden. And the Brotherhood were the only ones in the castle that truly knew the significance of that emblem, and it was hardly likely anyone would notice Merlin's slender build beneath all the padding and armour.

He and Arthur arrived at the arena within a few minutes, Merlin going into the tent set up for him near the entrance. He would wait there until his turn, but Arthur continued on to take his place on the throne in the stands, with the members of his court and the knights filling the rows above and either side of him.

It was rather more quiet than most tournaments of sorts, without the crowds of commoners packed behind the railing forming the far side of the arena. But the anticipation in the air was no less, especially with seven of the combatants already present and prepared, and Kelvir sat looking smug in the seat beside him.

To their right, furthest from the arena entrance, stood the challenging lord's four men, each using both sword and shield. To their left stood Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival, resplendent in their armour and scarlet capes, each of them having chosen to use no shield at all, almost as if granting their opponents a small handicap advantage. And by the scowl Kelvir had directed at them, the mild insult was not lost on him.

Arthur ignored it all, waiting for the stands to finish filling before he then rose and spoke to the gathered spectators and competitors.

"I welcome you, members of my court, to this challenge between Lord Kelvir's personal guard and my four common-born champions. Those among my knights will know well the skills of Sirs Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival, and respect them. But as with all changes, and all new things such as their appointment, there are understandably those who will question them. So let this be a display of their right to stand as Knight's of Camelot." He paused for effect, letting the initial cheers die down. "Let the duels begin!"

He seated himself again, aware of the confusion in the stands at his mention of _four_ common-born champions when only three were stood there.

Gwaine was the first to fight, grinning as he put on his helmet and handed his cape to Elyan. He then moved to meet his opponent in the arena centre, proceeding to brutally drive the man backwards as soon as the match began. The fight didn't even last a minute before he had the man the man of his shield and floored him, standing over him with his sword held to his throat.

Gwaine then saluted his king to the massed cheers of the courtiers and his fellow knights, before returning to stand with the others.

Kelvir looked livid as Arthur then murmured to him quietly, what with their little bet on these duels not being public knowledge.

"That's one victory to me."

Elyan was up next, Gwen watching anxiously from the stands as her brother fought, Gaius and Liam now arriving belatedly to sit with her. He too had little trouble defeating his opponent, the rest of the Knights roaring their approval at his win. The same followed for Percival, and as the cheers for his win faded, Arthur glanced in amusement at Lord Kelvir and rose to his feet.

"And now I call my last champion. He has served me loyally for many years, and possesses talents that have long lain unrecognised by all but a few. Let him prove them now, before you all."

From the arena entrance in walked Merlin, his helmet hiding his face and the crowd murmuring at the strange insignia on his shoulder; a griffin and the king's dragon. Well, all of them confused except for a startled Gwen and Liam, a resigned and worried, Gaius, a smug king, and three knights. When he reached Elyan and the others, all three were staring at him incredulous until he chuckled and handed Gwaine his cape.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to show you up."

He walked to the arena centre and drew his sword, turning and saluting Arthur even as right now his heart was pounding with nerves. He then faced his opponent, eyeing the shield man had, and dropped into his stance. He then waited for the larger man to lunge at him to start the fight.

Merlin slowed time for the tiniest instant, allowing him step to the side and forward, ducking under his opponent's sword and past him. He then swept his right foot straight into the other man's path, tripping him up and sending him sprawling into the dirt.

The crowd roared their approval, Merlin waiting for the other man to get up fully aware that the guy had to be seriously pissed off right now. But rather than letting him lunge again, Merlin grinned beneath his helmet and rushed in with a flurry of strikes and allowing the other man to block the sequence even as he laughed under his breath.

Body, shield, body, shield... _Head!_

Merlin's sword clanged against his opponent's helmet, clearly dazing him for a moment while in the royal box Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the obvious reference to the first time he'd used the warlock as a practice partner. But Merlin didn't press his advantage, instead circling Kelvir's man and repeatedly allowing him to attack before blocking or dodging the blows... and then countering with hit after hit on his helmet.

The other guy's swings started to become wild now, much like the crowd's cheering when they realised Arthur's fourth man was _playing_ with Kelvir's last champion much to the noble's displeasure. Merlin then decided that now was the time to end it with a flourish.

He ducked under one last swing, throwing his sword up into the air above much to the shocked gasps of the crowd. He then dived and rolled past Kelvir's man, rising to his feet in time to turn, grab the descending sword by the hilt, and wham it with far more force than any previous strike into the back of the other man's helmet. He then kicked him in the back of the knees to floor him, and pressed his sword tip to the back of the man's neck.

All the members of the Brotherhood erupted into applause, Gaius looking decidedly relieved. The crowd of courtiers and knights were also on their feet, while Arthur too rose as he ribbed Kelvir in amusement at the man's folly in this challenge.

"I believe all of my men won. I trust you will keep to our agreement, and be a bit more agreeable in future."

Kelvir was scowling, his voice clearly audible to those in the stands around the royal box when he raised his voice in objection.

"I want _proof _that your fourth man is a commoner!"

At his shout, the cheering died down, and in the quiet that followed, Arthur gestured to Merlin.

"Indeed he is, and I trained him myself with some assistance from Sir Leon."

Out in the arena, the warlock sheathed his sword and removed his helmet. Pushing back his coif to expose mused up dark hair, large ears, and a cheerful grin. Elyan and the others went to him, re-draping his cape on his shoulders before Merlin spoke to his king amid the sudden and stunned silence.

"I hope I have pleased you, Sire. It is an honour to have represented you today."

Arthur nodded in approval.

"You have, and well done to _all _my champions. You have done me, and the Knight's of Camelot, proud."

The shock in the crowd was now starting to wear off, at the sight of Gwaine and the other two knights congratulating _Merlin _on his duel. The cheers were started up again by none other than Liam, crowing out and whooping in approval.

"_Way to go, Merlin!_"

Leon called out now, from his place in the stands.

"Well done, Merlin! I knew those early morning practice sessions would pay off!"

The rest of the Knights began to cheer and applaud one-by-one, even the still-stunned courtiers recovering and joining in with the spur of the moment. The mood was still jubilant that evening, at the feast being held to celebrate the victory for the honour of the Knights of Camelot. Kelvir was looking decidedly sour, as was Agravaine for that matter, seated as their were on Arthur's right and left. At three of the other four places at the High Table were Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival. And when Merlin, back in his usual clothing, slipped in through the back entrance of the hall and out of habit went to the tables where servants collected the wine pitchers, he was quickly collared and pulled away.

Leon divested him of his jug, handing it another servant, before to the laughter of those present he put Merlin's cape back on him over his servant garb and steered him to the fourth place at the High Table.

"I know you like your job, Merlin, but today you're a guest of honour."

Merlin then found himself sat at his assigned place at the end of the table, put there since to publicly put him at Arthur's right hand wasn't something they could get away with yet. He looked decidedly awkward sitting there, although Arthur had wisely put Gwaine next to him knowing the man would get Merlin to relax very quickly.

There were admittedly a few frowns among the courtiers at a _servant_ dining at the High Table. But since the room was dominated by the gathering of the most senior of the Knights, who all found it hilarious that Kelvir's challenge to their king's honour was thwarted by a _serving boy_, nothing came of it.

It was when the meal was about to begin, that Arthur rose to address them all.

"Now, I'm sure you were all shocked by the identity of my fourth champion today, and I can assure you I expected as much." He smiled. "However, I have been using Merlin as a practice dummy for over five years now, so I suppose he had to have picked up at least _something _of how to use a sword." There was laughter at that, as Arthur then became a little more serious. "I am proud to be able to reward his loyalty now, after all these years of his steadfast service. And while he has repeatedly declined any offer of becoming a Knight of Camelot, citing that he is content to be my manservant, I would still give his this honour."

Merlin started to get to his feet, thinking Arthur was going to give him some other job than servant.

"But, Sire-"

"_Sit _down, Merlin." The knights laughed again as Gwaine yanked Merlin down, even Arthur chuckling. "When he asked me to let him be my fourth champion, he also asked for one other thing. To be permitted to use his skills with a sword to protect me, and carry a blade while accompanying me outside the city. It is something, that as a servant, he is not at present allowed to do... And so it gives me great pleasure to name him my _Honour Guard_." He glanced at Merlin. "And in case you are wondering, Merlin, that means you still keep your job as my manservant."

There was another bout of chuckles, at which point Geoffrey rose from his seat at one of the other tables, his movement drawing the attention of those present.

"Then I shall make it official in the records, Your Highness." He nodded to Merlin in approval, before turning again to the king. "It has been a long time since a King of Camelot has named an Honour Guard from among the common people, as was tradition in times past. May yours serve you as faithfully as he already has as a Trusted Retainer, in his protection of your life and your honour."

At this tacit approval, and mention of past precedence and the trusted position Merlin had already held, the courtiers who had been disapproving before now ceased their frowning. They joined the applause for Merlin with only a little reluctance now, although at least the Knights of Camelot were far less restrained in their approval.

They cheered along with Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival, as Arthur now had his friend stand up before them... Merlin, secret Court Sorcerer of Camelot, and now official Manservant and Honour Guard of King Arthur. It was one step higher within the power structure of the court, and one step closer to the future the two of them wished to build.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I love writing epic moments. Just to clear it up, as Honour Guard it's not Merlin's job to be Arthur's official bodyguard (even if he's already effectively that). The title is a mark of deep respect and trust towards a commoner, in that Arthur trusts Merlin to carry a blade around with him even though he's perfectly placed to stab him in the back with it. It also means that if someone insults Arthur's honour, Merlin can, if he wish, invoke a knight's right to challenge them to a duel (Although I doubt I'll ever have him do that. I'm sure both he and Gwaine would much rather have Mr Tavern-hopper beat the snot out of them). It also ****means**** he's just elevated Merlin's rank within the castle, gradually inching him higher so there's not so massive a jump in his official influence when he's openly declared Court Sorcerer.**

**And for anyone wondering why Merlin would want to carry a sword anyway, given how much he can do with magic without lifting a finger, it's so he doesn't have to cower behind trees like a sissy when out with Arthur and people who don't know and mustn't find out about his magic yet, hehehe! :D**

**Of course, the decision to let Merlin openly carry a sword now, might just come back to bite Arthur in this Saturday's episode. I just hope the writers don't do anything stupid like damage Merlin and Arthur's friendship. It was annoying enough having him pushing Merlin away last ep :S**

**See you all on Saturday!**


	39. A Servant of Two Masters 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I have one thing to say about this episode... Merlin is epic FAIL as an assassin XD**

**Oh, and did anyone love Arthur's confession of what he really thinks of Merlin? I swear, this is one part of this season the writers seem to be getting right. Yeah sure, Arthur pushed Merlin away a bit last episode, but apart from that he's called him "loyal friend" "old friend" and heck in this one he admits that Merlin is probably the one person he can totally trust. FRIEND is now in Arthur's vocabulary! WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 39: A Servant of Two Masters ~Part 1~

The band of knights rode through the trees, in tight file and with wary eyes looking and watching to all directions.

Merlin frowned as they proceeded, feeling a little more secure than usual with the sword at his waist, although right now having was fairly pointless since with present company he could throw around his magic however he wanted to. But still he was worried. Something just didn't feel right, and perhaps it was their present location that had something to do with it.

"Arthur, I know having me with you gives you the _greatest_ confidence in your safety... But riding through the Valley of the Fallen Kings isn't the best idea at any time. There are fated times when it's wise to come here, but this _isn't _one of them."

Arthur glanced back at him, raising his eyebrows.

"Well what else to you have in mind? What other route that won't be potentially plagued with bandits, unlike this one which has the rumours of the curse of this area keeping it clear."

Merlin regarded him flatly.

"And do you remember what happened the last time you led us into here? When you ignored my warning, and ended up getting _shot_ in the back with a crossbow?"

Behind them Leon and other other three Knights of the Brotherhood chuckled, even as Arthur basically ignored everything the warlock had just said.

"But this route is a secret, Merlin, and we're not being chased by bandits that followed us in here."

There was a chorus of battle cries from either side of the track, attackers appearing from over the ridges each way and charging down the slope towards them.

Merlin just shook his head and sighed.

"No, we're just getting ambushed by the fifty of them that happened to be waiting for us..."

Arthur shouted out.

"To arms!"

All but Merlin drew their swords, becoming aware of a number of other attackers riding up on horses both from in front and behind. Merlin just rolled his eyes and he got down from his horse, sharply gesturing with his hand at one of the groups of horsemen.

"_Afiel!_"

Every single man in that direction fell out of the saddle of their mount and landed with a heavy thud on the ground, Merlin turning to look the other way in time to see Arthur obliviously fighting one pair of men while another man on a horse was riding up behind him ready to gut him with a sword.

A flick of his hand and a glimmer of gold in his eyes dealt with that one, resulting in his own back being turned long enough that he didn't see the next man coming up behind himself with a mace.

Merlin yelped as the spikes embedded themselves in his left shoulder, bringing a hand up to the wound even as he slumped to his knees in pain and shock. Arthur wasted no time in striking down his current opponent and rushing to him, dragging the warlock to his feet and practically carrying him to a place to hide while the knights finished up the fight at the trail.

Except it didn't end, at least not for the two of them. They spent the next several hours with Arthur dragging him from hiding place to hiding place, until at last it seemed like there was no further sign of their pursuers.

Night had now fallen, Arthur forced to work by moonlight since for Merlin to conjure one would be to invite discovery. The front of the warlock's shirt was splotched with blood, but it seemed that during all the dragging he'd managed to cast a spell on it to stop the bleeding.

Arthur sat back in relief after checking the wound.

"I've seen worse. Definitely seen worse."

Merlin interrupted with a note of sarcasm and a jocular smile.

"On a dead man?"

Arthur shook his head at the poor joke.

"You're not going to die, Merlin. Don't be such a coward."

Merlin just regarded him speculatively.

"If I _do_ die, will you call me a hero?"

"Probably."

"But whilst I'm still alive I'm a coward?"

Arthur struggled to keep a straight face.

"That's the way these things work, I'm afraid. You get the glory when you're not around to appreciate it."

Merlin elbowed him lightly.

"Unless you're the king."

Arthur was still trying not to smile.

"Come on, it's got to have some advantages."

Merlin had to concede that point, nodding.

"Still, you have a very good servant."

Arthur's smile faded into seriousness.

"You're right. I do..." Merlin's smile faded as well now, becoming solemn as Arthur continued. "A servant who is extremely brave, and incredibly loyal to be honest, not at all cowardly."

In the awkward silence that followed, Merlin's smile returned, as did Arthur's.

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Well I know you'd do the same for me."

Both of them fell asleep after that, only woken at dawn's light by the sounds of voices and people searching, and they were not familiar ones.

Arthur was the first to get up, his sword drawn, before he looked down to see that Merlin looked pale and exhausted. The king quickly crouched down to check the wound, finding it closed and left wondering what the problem was.

Merlin opened his eyes, trying to look cheerful despite knowing how much trouble they were in.

"I spent all night fixing it, but there's a side effect of healing myself when I'm already weak though. For some reason it's always so much harder than healing someone else when I'm in the same condition."

Arthur swore when he realised that translated to 'I'm too tired to run or even walk right now. You're going to have to carry me.'

The king sheathed his sword, doing just than and slinging Merlin over his shoulder.

"You really need to work on your own sense of self preservation, Merlin. You're great at protecting others, but _terrible_ at protecting yourself."

"Like you're one to talk."

He took the warlock into an area of rocks he could now see nearby, using the gullies that passed through it as paths to avoid being seen from the forest above. But that only worked until he reached the area where steps carved to connect those paths revealed they were close to the ruins at the valley's southern entrance, and that just happened to be where a bandit was waiting for them.

Arthur put Merlin down and drew his sword, charging up the narrow path and taking out that watchman. But not before he'd shouted out, alerting the dozens of others back they way they'd come.

Merlin heard them coming, staring at Arthur and knowing the moment the king saw the choice in his friend's eyes.

"_Gewicad ge stanas!_"

"Merlin! Merlin, no!"

Loose rocks at the top of the gully cascaded in from either side, separating Arthur from his attackers... and also from his friend.

Merlin was too weak to struggle when the mercenaries, for that was what he realised they now were, picked him up and carried him through the woods. Bandits would not take prisoners, but mercenaries would if they thought it would get them a bonus.

It wasn't long before he found himself before Agravaine, as if he'd expected anything less pretending to be unconscious as he was. And no sooner than he was before him, than he was dragged still further and dumped unmoving at the feet of Morgana... And she didn't look best pleased.

"We lost how many men? ...And you bring me how many men? Or should I say how many _servants?_"

She narrowed her eyes as she glared at Agravaine, the nobleman flinching under her stare and thankfully not noticing the tiny gasp of breath that came from Merlin when she kicked him in her fit of anger.

Agravaine didn't notice it either, covering for himself against her ire.

"Arthur was within our grasp, but it seems the little sorcerer here caused a rock-fall to protect him." He paused, trying to seem reasoning. "I must show my presence in Camelot. The old physician already suspects me."

Her glare did not lessen.

"Gaius is shrewd, you should take care. After all, if your true nature is revealed, I really don't know what use I'll have for you."

He didn't move, not until he reached for his blade and looked down at Merlin.

"Let me dispatch his servant. Better he be dead than able to continue protecting Arthur."

"No!" Morgana stopped him with a raised hand. "You will do no such thing. Arthur is fond of the boy, and for that reason he may be of some use to us. Very useful indeed." She gestured to the mercenaries. "Bring him."

Things didn't improve for Merlin after that; loaded onto a horse and carted the miles around and past Camelot heading to her hut in the woods the far side. Arthur would know from his armlet that his friend was being threatened by someone or something with magic, but at least the amulets would also tell him that his Court Sorcerer was conscious and alive.

It was a small reassurance, but better than nothing at all.

~(-)~

"I want search parties sent out. They are to scour the area for any sign of Merlin." Arthur strode agitatedly up the steps to the castle entrance, Leon at his side while the rest of the knights saw to the horses, including Merlin's Bitan, who had found them and followed them home. "He's in trouble, my armlet is cold, but the amulets haven't triggered. That means he's alive, and probably thinking up a plan to escape" He grimaced. "That's if the 'side effect' from dealing with his wound while weak doesn't interfere with that. He was physically helpless when he caused that rock fall that saved me."

Leon was sombre as he nodded to accept the orders, his tone grim.

"I'll get on it right away."

He hurried off to arrange the search, leaving Arthur to speak to a concerned Gaius, Liam, and Gwen who waited for him at his chambers. Gwen was clutching at her bracelet, the one that let Merlin know if she was threatened by magic, but which vice versa also told her when he was threatened by the same.

She took a step towards Arthur when he entered the room, eyes pleading for good news. Gaius mirrored her expression, alongside Liam.

"Where's Merlin?"

"What happened?"

The king grimaced, bowing his head.

"We were attacked by mercenaries on our way through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. They were waiting for us, so I would presume my uncle has been amusing himself again. As for Merlin, he's missing and we presume captured, but we also know he's alive thanks to his amulet. I've got Leon organising a search for him."

Arthur pulled Gwen into a hug, stroking her hair.

"We'll find him. Don't worry."

They clung to their optimism, but for Merlin that task was far far harder.

He was hung by his wrists from a chain in Morgana's hut, having continued to pretend he was unconscious all through the day and night's ride to get there. And now... now he'd been 'woken up' by a bucket of icy water to the face, leaving him nothing better to do now than glare at his captor while she smirked at him in return.

He refused to show any emotion within that cool regard, his voice just a cold.

"Morgana."

Her smirk became false sweetness.

"Aww, so cold. Is that any way to greet an old friend? After all, we haven't seen each other since the time you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot, and forced me to live in a hovel."

The edge of hate was back in her voice by the final words, and Merlin just returned her earlier smirk with one of his own.

"You couldn't do me a favour, could you? Let Arthur know? He's always called me an under-achiever, but I'm quite proud of _those_ accomplishments. I can die happy."

Morgana laughed for a moment at his assumption.

"Oh you're not going to die. Oh no... I'm not going to make it that easy."

She turned her back on him to go begin preparing something, probably a spell, and left to his devices Merlin glared up at the chains holding him and tried to silently make them shatter. The effort left him cringing with pain in his head, his power too strained after causing the rock-fall, and his lack of sleep since then far from having helped that situation.

He was helpless and in her clutches, and he had a sinking feeling that what she had planned was probably as bad as he could imagine.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There we go, part one! See you all tomorrow with part 2! :)**

**"Afiel" = "Fall"**


	40. A Servant of Two Masters 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part two! Now a reviewer called Sean asked when Arthur called Merlin "Old Friend" I believe it was last episode (His Father's Son), but I haven't checked. I'll admit I don't think I used that line in my chapters for it. **

**Also another ****anonymous**** reviewer commented that Merlin having strained his power from causing a rock-fall was too underpowered based on how strong he is in my fics. Well, I believe he also told Arthur shortly before that, that healing himself (after already being weakened by being dragged around with a deep, bleeding shoulder wound from a mace) had left him too tired to even walk... So um, yeah I think causing a rock-fall of that size would pretty much wipe him out at that point lol. He's powerful, but not immune to the ****consequences**** of his own stupidity... He really should have waited to heal that wound fully until they were back at Camelot XD (Plus, I needed an excuse for why he'd just sit there and not defend himself from Morgana putting Mr Snake Head in his neck (Did anyone else think "OMG she's using a Goa'uld!" Yeah, lame Stargate reference) Hehehehe!**

**Anyways, onwards with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 40: A Servant of Two Masters ~Part 2~

Merlin watched her through narrowed eyes, refusing to give her the satisfaction of seeing anything resembling fear. Yes, he was stuck in probably one of the worst situations in his entire life, and yes he was calling himself several kinds of idiot for not anticipating that maybe, just maybe, their attackers wouldn't be gone by dawn.

In hindsight, wasting his energy on healing himself right away, instead of waiting until back in the city, hadn't been the best idea.

Near the hearth, Morgana had now set up a large pot on a stand. A fire was burning in it, and in her hand she held a large metal medallion bearing a raised design of a many-headed, many-tailed snake. She had her complete attention focused on it, chanting a spell of magic dark enough to make him shiver.

"_Astige du wyrm fah ond gedeowie daet mod disse deowes. Hine bind ond da heold. Awend hi ealle._"

She threw the medallion into the flames, watching them blaze up before dying away to the sound of snakes hissing. The very creature from the medallion's image now rose up into view, Merlin unable now to resist swallowing nervously. He knew what this was, and knew what it meant.

"A Fomorroh."

She turned and smiled at him maliciously.

"So you've heard of them. Good, because now you're going to find out what its like to be controlled by one." She reached out to the creature, ignoring its squeal when she cut off one of its many heads, smirking as the severed one remained alive and a new head grew where it had been. "The Fomorroh are creatures of dark magic, even if you cut off a head it won't kill them. Another will just grow in its place." She started towards him. "In the days of the Old Religion, they were revered by the High Priestesses, because they allowed them to control people's minds." She reached his side, able to see the sweat beading on his brow. "It will suck out everything that makes you who you are, and leave you with nothing but a single thought... The one that I give you."

Merlin swallowed again, glaring at her and trying to summon the strength to throw her away from him. But the feeble glimmer of gold in his eyes barely moved a strand of the hair on her head, and she laughed.

He gritted his teeth.

"If you think I'll let that thing control me without a fight, you're wrong."

Morgana walked behind him.

"Go ahead and try, but it's pointless... You're mine now, and this command will become your only waking desire. You will not stop, never, until you have completed it... You are going to _kill_ Arthur Pendragon."

She put the hand holding the fomorroh head on the back of his neck, his gasps of agony only adding to her glee as the creature burrowed under his skin until it was but a shadow hidden by his neckscarf. He then hung limp and unconscious from his bindings, slumping to the floor when she cut him down.

By tomorrow he would wake, and his unceasing new quest would begin.

~(-)~

The cockerel down at the castle stables screeched as it greeted the sunrise, the sound piercing as it was echoed by any other within hearing range until the chorus of territorial cries made continued sleep impossible for the king. Arthur had struggled to get to sleep last night, deeply worried about Merlin. He'd already taken Gwen's enchanted bracelet off her, so she would get some peace, because for quite a while he'd certainly not gotten any.

The search by Leon and the others had turned up no trace of Merlin in the area around the Valley of the Fallen Kings, and while they'd been gone he'd sat in his chambers dealing with the paperwork involved in finalising records of Camelot's new treaty with Caerleon.

And that had become almost a torment when his armlet had turned chill, and later become like ice. The amulets had triggered moments after that, Merlin's griffin symbol lighting up. Wherever he was, whatever was happening to him, it involved magic and he'd just passed out from it.

The amulets had remained lit for most of the day, but with the Knight's of the Brotherhood already searching, there was little else he could do. But even when the amulets had gone dark again and the armlet had ceased to be cold, indicating that Merlin was awake and able to reset them, he'd still continued to worry. So much so that in the region of midnight, Gaius had guessed his state of mind and showed up with a sleeping draught.

Which led to where he was now, blearily opening his eyes, and looking at a fuzzy outline of a figure at the foot of his bed, which rather looked as though they were wearing Merlin's brown jacket, blue shirt, and red neckscarf... Well, until his ability to focus his eyes kicked in and he realised this man was a complete stranger, wearing a brown jacket, red under-shirt, and a blue undercoat over it.

Arthur frowned in confusion.

"Who are you?"

The man's expression was the absolute definition of polite and mannerly.

"I am your new manservant, Sire. I have polished your armour, sharpened your sword, selected your clothes- there is a slight chill in the air today- Sir. And now, if you would permit me, I would like to serve you _breakfast_."

Arthur looked to where this 'new manservant's' gaze indicated the nearby table, and saw it piled with enough food to feed a small family for a _week_. He then stared at the servant as the man went to that table and picked up a rolled up linen napkin.

"What is your name?"

"George, Sire. At your service."

George daintily let the napkin unroll, now reaching over to drape it on Arthur's chest beneath his chin, before then simultaneously putting an addition cushion under the king's back when he tried to sit up fully and explain to this man why he wasn't needed.

"George. Listen, George, it's all very impressive. Very impressive indeed. But I already have a manservant, two in fact, and while admittedly one of them is currently missing I haven't written him off just yet." He realised now that he was holding both a goblet and a place, George stood holding a fork ready to hand it to him. "And while he might be shabby-looking, have appalling manners, be extremely forgetful and spend half of his time reading books in ancient languages. He is my manservant, and to be honest I quite like it that way."

He firmly thrust both plate and goblet back into George's grasp, practically threw the napkin into his face, and hastily climbed out of the opposite side of the bed from the bewildered man. And then he proceeded to ignore the pile of clothing already draped over the screen for him, and grabbed from all the correct drawers and part of the closet, a set of warm clothing suited to be worn under armour... And then he hastened out of the door with all of said armour in hand, to ask someone less cringe-worthy to help him put it on...

For in his chambers stood what could only be described as the second-coming of one of his greatest nightmares... It was like Liam all over again.

Less than twenty minutes later and he was riding out of the city with Gwaine in tow.. Gwen having tattled to him about the king's intent to go look for Merlin personally, and asked him to go with him... Which meant Arthur having to put up with Gwaine's inane and irritating running commentary on their surroundings.

And by mid-morning, it was _really_ getting on his nerves.

"For heaven's sake, Gwaine. _Shut up!_"

Arthur glared at the knight, who smiled cheerfully in return.

"You know what I like about Merlin? He never expects any praise. All these things he does, just for the good of doing them. Would it seriously hurt you to follow his example once in a while and just let me enjoy talking to myself?"

Arthur might have retorted, but for what sounded like a muffled groan reaching his ears. He raised a hand, bringing both of their horses to a halt, and called out.

"Who's there? Show yourself?"

There was no reply, Gwaine waiting for several seconds before speaking.

"Maybe it's a fairy- ow!"

Arthur had reached over a clipped him around the back of the head, returning his attention to the rough location of the sound.

"Come on out! I know you're there!"

It was then that a very wet, very muddy warlock came stumbling out of the bushes. His boots squelching with every step, and a stupid grin on his grime-smeared face.

He laughed, tilting his head.

"Hello. Fancy meeting you here."

Arthur jumped down from his horse in an instant, breaking into a run towards his friend.

"Merlin! You're all right!"

Merlin remained where he was, the fingers of his right hand twitching as if to draw the sword at his waist, but an unnoticeable flicker of gold in his eyes preceding that hand instead pulling the king into a hug.

Arthur patted him on the back, Gwaine coming over to scrub a hand through Merlin's hair.

"It's good to see you in once piece, mate." He then inspected his now filthy glove. "Great, now I have to wash this."

Merlin smirked, his tone of his response almost cutting in sharpness.

"Speak for yourself, tavern loafer. You're not the one who woke up in a marsh."

Arthur and Gwaine both blinked at that, but shrugged it off as Merlin just being tired, hungry, and cranky after whatever he'd just gone through.

With that in mind, Gwaine insisted on Merlin taking his horse, setting it in motion with a slap to its hindquarters.

"I'll walk back. You two go on ahead. I'll see you when I get back."

Arthur wasted no time in getting back on his horse and following after the warlock. But while _his_ armlet no longer registered any magical danger directed at Merlin... Merlin's was cold enough to leave the skin beneath slightly red.

~(-)~

"Don't do that again, Merlin. My old heart cannot take the strain."

Gaius set a bowl of soup down in front of a now _much_ cleaner Merlin, Liam off taking the warlock's sodden clothing down to the laundry. He'd been welcomed back joyously by the Brotherhood, yet had remained somewhat awkward with everyone. He'd seemed distracted, like his mind was on other things... And those other things seemed to have now resulted in an unusual loosening of his tongue and opinions.

He looked up at his mentor, speaking with a tone that was quite frankly almost condescending.

"Yes, well, you _are_ getting on a bit." He ignored Gaius' stare, and instead looked at the contents of his bowl. "What is this?"

"It's a special welcome home. You favourite."

Merlin continued to eye it, unenthusiastically lifting up a spoonful and trying it before dropping the spoon with a grimace of disgust.

"I think you should stick to cooking up potions, Gaius. _This _tastes like the bog I woke up in."

Gaius laughed slightly and awkwardly, unsure how to react to that, and changed the subject to something he and all the others admittedly would wonder about.

"How did you escape?"

Merlin barely even looked at him, totally disinterested as he answered.

"With great skill- Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. Of course, anything."

Merlin glanced at him sidelong, casual.

"What is the _strongest_ poison that you possess?" Gaius looked a bit baffled by the question, and Merlin smiled coming up with an excuse. "The mercenaries were telling scary stories about what poison was the best for getting rid of someone. I want to know which of those idiots was right."

At the sight of that cheeky smile, Gaius relaxed a little thinking this just another example of his ward's odd-at-times humour.

"Well that would be Aconite."

Merlin kept smiling, picking up the chunk of bread intended to go _with_ his soup and munching on it as he headed up to his room.

"Well I'd better get going. I've got chores to do, and I can't let that new guy the Chief of the castle staff tried to slip into my job, show me up."

Gaius might have told him that he was sure Bel could take care of Arthur well enough to discourage George from trying to persist, but for Merlin's _eagerness_ to return to work. He shrugged it off, quickly finishing his food and heading out to do his afternoon rounds.

As soon as he was gone, Merlin immediately came out of his room and went to the table where most of Gaius' prepared liquid ingredients were laid out for easy access, quickly reading the labels until he saw the one labelled 'Aconite'.

He reached for it with a smile, fingers almost closing of the bottle of blue liquid before his eyes gleamed gold and another bottle of muddy brown fluid slid into his grasp instead.

He picked it up without seeming to even notice, jauntily leaving the room whistling to himself as he then made his way down to the kitchens... And when he returned after nightfall, looking extremely pleased with himself, Gaius watched him go into his room none the wiser.

~(-)~

The following morning dawned clear and bright, Merlin humming cheerfully under his breath as he ate his breakfast. This was a _wonderful_ day, truly it was, and he just had to wonder how long it would be before the alarm bells were ringing out the _tragic_ news. After all, once he'd sent Bel away with the assurance that _he'd_ settle Arthur for the night, he'd poured half the contents of the bottle he'd taken all over Arthur's food. He'd then watched him eat it, and watched the king collapse face down on his plate just a couple of minutes into the meal. And then he, his dear manservant, had left him there.

Merlin guzzled down his food, nodding to himself. Yes, this was a glorious day!

"_Merlin!_" The door from the stairs burst open, Arthur storming in carrying a half-eaten plate of food. He still had traces of it on his face, and his expression was livid. "I _know_ you're fond of teasing me, but leaving me sat at my own table _all night_ almost _inhaling_ the leftovers of my supper, is _not_ the way to go about it!" He threw the plate and the leftovers at the stunned warlock, turning and storming out. "Now get your behind into gear and make yourself useful! I've got a knighting ceremony to carry out in _two _hours."

Merlin sat there, now wilted salad leaves and pieces of chicken dropping from his face and front to land on the floor.

Gaius regarded him with bemusement, tilting his chin to indicate the door.

"Go on, I'll clean this mess up. And think next time before you play any more jokes like that. Arthur was extremely worried about you while you were missing, and this was hardly the way to alleviate the stress from that."

Merlin slowly got to his feet, nodding sullenly and hurrying out. Gaius watched him go, frowning at his ward's uncharacteristic behaviour, before he then began to pick up the discarded food... Only to frown when he became aware of an unusual smell.

He held one of the pieces of chicken close to his nose, sniffing it in puzzlement, and that was where Gwen found him when she walked in.

She paused at the doorway, frowning at the odd expression on the physician's face and the pieces of food on the floor.

"Gaius? What's wrong? What's all this mess."

Gaius turns to look at her, rising to his feet.

"Arthur came in here and threw this at Merlin, after he apparently left him sleeping with his face lying in it last night." He looked down at the piece of chicken he held. "It's been soaked with Valerian, a potent herb I use in my sleeping draughts. I keep it on that table over there, near the... Aconite."

He went quiet at that thought, Gwen's frown deepening.

"What is it?"

Gaius' expression was one of disbelief.

"Merlin has been acting strange ever since he got back, and last night, before going to take Arthur his supper, he was asking me about Aconite... It's the most powerful poison I posses."

Gwen

"But why would Merlin need to ask about that?"

Gaius looked at her, his manner becoming urgent.

"We need to find him. There's a chance that his fortunate escape from those mercenaries may not be as fortunate as it seems. I fear he is not in his right mind, and if I'm right then we are extremely lucky... If he had picked up the Aconite instead of mistakenly taking the Valerian, then Arthur would be _dead_ right now." He headed for the door. "And he is still in danger now."

~(-)~

The cheerfully smiling warlock had walked into the room, a crossbow slung over his shoulder as he once again dismissed a rather confused Bel. Ok, so _poisoning _Arthur hadn't worked. Time to try something else.

Merlin practically skipped over to the closet near the dressing screen, opening the side that contained Arthur's more formal outfits and clearing most of them out to make space within. He then proceeded to stand a box on the bottom of the compartment, balancing the aforementioned crossbow on it so that it would be at chest height... And then he set up the most obvious triggering method possible. String wrapped around the crossbow's grip, hooked over a nail hastily driven into the side within the closet, and then tied to the inner handle of the door.

He loaded the weapon and closed the door, oblivious to the glow of his own eyes as inside the piece of furniture the knots in his set-up loosened and moved enough to add several inches of extra slack in the string. He then innocently went about getting everything _except_ Arthur's good tunic ready for the ceremony, waiting until the prince had come in before just as innocently making a suggestion when he noted the king was still wearing his shirt from last night.

"Shouldn't you change into something a bit, you know, _cleaner_ if you're going to knight someone?"

Arthur glared at him, still irritated about the 'prank' as he strode over to the closet.

"I swear, Merlin, there are days when you seem to just _live_ to irritate me." He opened the door without looking, Merlin watching him with bated breath as the prince's hand was silently guided away from the hidden weapon to grasp one of the remaining tunics still hanging in that side. The king then closed the door, taking the article of clothing behind the dressing screen. "Honestly, _George_ is starting to look more like the preferable option every minute."

Merlin was now gaping, his expression turning stubborn as he went over to the closet and flung the door open, this time wide enough to pull taut the longer length of string.

The crossbow fired, the bolt from it embedding itself in one of the bedposts, Merlin forced to duck out of its way before fumbling the closet shut and scrambling to yank the arrow out of the bed and throw it underneath.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, a concerned Gaius and Gwen had just passed Leon to learn a most unsettling thing. Merlin had been down to the armoury, gotten a crossbow, and flat out told the knight he was going to kill Arthur with it... And Leon had thought he was _joking!_

Now all three of them were making a run to Arthur's chambers, within which the king had come out from behind the screen and was now making the final adjustments to his belt.

"Merlin. Make yourself useful and get my ceremonial sword from the table over there."

The warlock blinked at him, and was struck by sudden inspiration. He then cheerfully walked over to the aforementioned table, picked up the sword and starting to gauge his aim with it at the back of the oblivious King Arthur.

Three people, a physician, and knight, and a maid then burst in through the door just in time to see Merlin make a run with the blade at Arthur's back, his eyes turn gold, and his direction abruptly change resulting in him slamming face-first into one of the columns supporting the arched entryway between the two sides of the king's chambers.

The sword clattered to the floor along with the warlock, Arthur turning to look down at him in confusion before Gaius and Gwen rushed forward. The former pulling the stunned sorcerer's amulet from around his neck, before the latter grabbed the nearby metal jug and whacked him around the head with it.

Arthur could only stare in shock at the display, completely at a loss as to what was going on.

He turned to the jug-wielding Gwen.

"Why did you just knock him out with a jug?"

Gaius, much relieved at arriving in time, spoke after a moment to catch his breath.

"I began to suspect Merlin had been enchanted, and it seems I was right... He's been trying to _kill_ you, Sire."

Arthur's eyebrows went up, as he spoke slowly.

"Merlin has been trying to kill me?"

Leon, who had reached down to pluck the silver armlet from Merlin's wrist, now dropped the icy item into Arthur's hand.

"Well _this_ certainly thinks he's been intending you harm. Whatever is controlling him mustn't be a threat to him, or yours would be cold too. It looks like the danger is one-sided." He then looked around, noticing a suspicious-looking hole in one of the bedposts, and quickly finding the arrow under the bed. He then went to the one logical place it could have come from, and opened the closet to expose the hidden crossbow. "Well, looks like this attempt failed. When he got this from the armoury this morning, I thought he was joking when he said he was going to use it to kill you."

On the floor, Merlin started to come round, picking up the sword and stumbling to his feet. He then charged blindly at Arthur with it, his eyes turning gold before once again he abruptly changed direction and ran straight into the wall... Gwen then hit him over the head with the jug again.

Arthur glanced at Gaius.

"Was I the only one who saw that?"

The physician frowned.

"No, the same happened when he ran into the pillar. It's almost like his own magic is _sabotaging _all his attempts to kill you." He mused, thinking about it. "It makes sense. If he were able to use his magic to harm you in his present state, you'd have been dead within moments of finding him. Whatever is affecting him, part of him is resisting it."

Arthur, now looking very angry not at Merlin, but at whatever and whoever had done this, gritted his teeth.

"Leon, help Gaius and Gwen take Merlin back to his chambers, and stay with them to guard him. Find out what's being used to control him, and find a way to undo it."

All three of them nodded, picking up Merlin between them and carrying him out... Leaving Arthur stood there, furious and powerless, before he picked up his ceremonial sword and went to carry out the knighting ceremony. Whoever had done this, they were going to be sorry.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Plot hole filler! So why **_**did**_** Merlin not use his magic on Arthur? Seriously? He could have killed him with a couple of words! Well, this is my answer to that. Merlin didn't use his magic on Arthur, because his magic is currently occupied with making all of his assassination attempts epically fail HEHEHEHEHEHE!**


	41. A Servant of Two Masters 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry for the day's wait. I had a committee meeting to go to last night, and when I got back from it I was so yawnie from boredom that I couldn't concentrate... So I went to bed. But now? (Whistles cheerfully) I gotta love it when the show's writers HAND me something PERFECT to slip in the lead in for my next sub-ep. You guys are gonna love how I end this :D**

**Although, can I say, that the scene where Merlin owned Leon and the others was AWESOME. It's just a pity I couldn't use it in here, since it didn't fit. I do add my own little bit tho :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 41: A Servant of Two Masters ~Part 3~

They'd draped his arms over the back of a chair, the wood padded with a folded blanket for comfort's sake, even if he wasn't conscious to appreciate it.

Gwen and Liam sat anxiously watching him, watching Gaius as well while the physician examined the strange, writhing shadow under the skin at the back of Merlin's neck, and then as he proceeded to get a book from among his collection.

He returned, flipping through the pages even as he spoke to his apprentice.

"Liam, get the solution I use for a local anaesthetic, and mix it with water to four times the normal concentration I use. Put it in a bowl, I'll need it in a moment."

Gwen remained where she was as Liam bustled into action, speaking the question they both wanted to ask.

"So what's wrong with him?"

Gaius found the page he was looking for, showing her the picture of a multi-headed snake that dominated it.

"I feared as much when I saw his neck. It's a Fomorroh, and whoever put it there was very highly skilled."

Liam came over with the bowl of anaesthetic, a rag sponge sat in it already soaked and ready to use.

"So what does it do?"

Gaius gently removed Merlin's neckscarf, giving himself a clear view.

"In the days of the Old Religion's peak, they were used by some of the priestesses to enslave the minds of their enemies. Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop till they'd accomplished it. We're just lucky that even without his mind to guide it, Merlin's magic is still fulfilling its purpose to protect Arthur. Even going so far as to injure him to achieve it."

He took the bowl from Liam, while Gwen bit her lip with worry.

"So can you get it out?"

"I believe so. First I must paralyse the serpent, which is why I need this." Gaius dabbed the rag over the shadow on Merlin's neck, watching and waiting until it had gone still. He then held out his hand again. "Liam, pass me that blade."

The apprentice physician quickly handed over the sharp little knife his teacher used for surgeries, remaining attentive even as Gwen squeamishly looked away as the cut was made.

Gaius plucked the fomorroh head out through the incision, taking it to the hearth and throwing it into the fire there. The flames surged as they consumed it, Gwen now looking hopeful.

"So that's it? He's the normal Merlin again?"

Gaius nodded, noting that the wound on Merlin's neck was already healing and putting that down to his magic.

"Let us hope so. We don't need him running into any more walls, although it might be best to keep his amulet off until we're sure. No sense in us setting of that alarm if we have to knock him out again. The entire Brotherhood will know about this by now, but still we don't need to advertise to everyone if he has a relapse."

They carried him into his room to sleep out the rest of the day, while elsewhere in the castle as evening neared, Arthur paid a visit to a certain nobleman.

He stopped just inside Agravaine's door, regarding his uncle with thinly veiled dislike.

"Evening, Uncle. I trust you're doing well."

Agravaine glanced at him, yet continued to write whatever letter he was working on. It was obviously not a one for Morgana.

"As well as to be expected given my circumstances."

A small smile came to Arthur's face.

"So I guess Morgana wasn't best pleased at the failure of that ambush, although congratulations for managing to find out what route I'd chosen to take. She must have been livid to have lost to many men, and now her newest scheme is already in the process of being shut down."

Agravaine _did_ turn now, frowning.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Arthur laughed, even as inwardly he seriously wished to do away with this man.

"We know Merlin has been put under a spell. He's been trying to kill me since we found him yesterday, but I'm afraid the real Merlin doesn't like what his puppet self is doing. He's been sabotaging himself every attempt he makes... Trying to poison me with a sleeping potion. Setting a crossbow as a trap in my chambers an instead almost shooting himself. He's even thrown himself into a wall, twice, while trying to stab me. I'm sure the real Merlin is laughing his head off in there right now, at how pathetically Morgana's plan is failing."

Agravaine was scowling now, eyes narrowed.

"So you've come to taunt me, have you. Go ahead, and see if I care."

"Oh but you will." Arthur came up right behind him, clamping a hand on his shoulder and speaking with the same deathly quiet tone his father had used when _extremely_ angry. "Tomorrow you are going to pay her a visit, and tell her whatever little thing you think might please her and make her think you are useful. I hope you're good at making up stories, because if you tell her the truth she'll probably gut you."

He let go, taking a step back and heading for the door. Pausing as Agravaine muttered.

"You might think you're clever, forcing my hand like this to protect my life, but don't get comfortable. One of these days you're going to find out you're not as clever as you thought."

Arthur just raised his eyebrow a little, unimpressed.

"Start thinking of a story, Uncle. They say the best tales are never rushed when they're written."

~(-)~

The following morning the sun was shining gloriously, the birds were singing, and all seemed as a good omen when Merlin came jauntily out of his room with a grin on his face. Happy as could be, heading to the table near the half-dozing physician... and then proceeding to shove several bottles of caustic substances into a satchel.

Gaius heard the sound of clinking bottles, opening his eyes too late to see the subversive act as he regarded his ward questioningly.

"How do you feel?"

Merlin continued to grin.

"Never better."

The old man returned that smile, relieved.

"Well it's good to have you back. What do you remember?"

"About what?"

He cheerfully picked up the satchel, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door just a little _too_ quickly. And that was when Gaius saw it, for an instant before it was covered by his jacket... The shadow of the fomorroh once again on the back of the warlock's neck.

Removing it hadn't worked!

Gaius scrambled to his feet, hastily getting dressed and dashing out after him. While he didn't fear that Merlin would hurt Arthur, it had already been made abundantly clear that his magic wouldn't allow it. But he _did_ want to stop his ward from hurting _himself_.

He made a direct line for Arthur's chambers, crossing paths with Gwen along the way and not needing to say a thing for her to know what was going on. His expression said it all, and his fears were confirmed when they burst into the king's chambers to find Merlin stood over a seething tub of bubbling bathwater... Holding the half-disintegrated sword he's dipped in it to test his little concoction.

Gwen didn't give his magic the chance to figure out how it would avert _this_ assassination attempt, as she once again grabbed the metal jug from the stand near the door and clouted him over the head with it.

The noise startled Arthur, who having been undressing behind the screen came darting out to see what was going on... And immediately was forced to cover his modesty with a cushion snatched from his bed.

He stood there, rather awkward, looking at his unconscious servant, the completely wrecked sword, and the still simmering water.

"I'm guessing a bath would be a bad idea right now."

Gaius winced in apology.

"I'm sorry, Sire. It seems my attempt to cure Merlin has failed. I'll send Liam round with the materials to neutralise that mixture so its safe to dispose of. Once I've seen what Merlin put in there."

Arthur slowly nodded at that, embarrassingly aware that Gwen was pointedly not looking at him and inching his way back behind the dressing screen. Gaius took that as the hint to take Merlin and go, which he did with Gwen dragging the warlock by his arms while the physician collected the satchel to see what was in it.

Fifteen minutes later found them back in his chambers, Merlin laid face-down on a table and Liam out dealing with the corrosive bathwater.

Gwen now watched Merlin with even greater worry than before, after Gaius had explained what he'd believed had happened.

"Let me get this straight. If you kill one, another grows to take its place?"

The physician nodded grimly.

"I've heard such stories in the past but never thought they were true." He dabbed the concentrated anaesthetic mixture over the serpent again, watching it go still. "That should silence it for a while. And now it's time to see what _he_ can come up with."

Gaius uncapped the top of a metal cylinder he'd filled with smouldering herbs, wafting the fumes into his ward's face.

Merlin's eyes snapped open and he lurched upwards coughing and spluttering. And then, kneeling on the table and wondering where the heck he was, he stared at him.

"What is that? Arthur's socks?" He held his head, feeling dazed and disorientated, and trying to remember what had happened. And then he did, grimacing. "I'd ask what you're doing to me, but I would guess it has something to do with stopping me from killing Arthur."

Gaius now at least looked a little relieved.

"So you remember everything that's been happening."

"No." Merlin tried to smile, but it was a bit of a failure at reassuring them. "But I do remember Morgana conjuring the Fomorroh, and telling me she was going to make me kill him." He paused, tilting his head. "I'm guessing I haven't succeeded in that."

Gwen winced.

"Not for lack of trying. You've already attempted to poison him, shoot him with a crossbow, stab him with his sword twice, and then half-an hour ago you prepared him a morning bath of...What was that Gaius?"

The physician tried to ignore the growing expression of horror on his ward's face.

"Well to put it simply, it was highly concentrated acid." He patted Merlin on the arm. "Don't worry, I sent Liam with the ingredients to neutralise it. We're also lucky you're such a terrible assassin. Your magic has been making things difficult for you."

Merlin was now prodding his head, trying to figure out why it hurt so much in several places.

"Would that have something to do with why I feel like I've fallen repeatedly off a horse?"

Gwen's expression was apologetic.

"Well I did hit you with a jug, twice. And your magic also made you run into a wall... twice."

Merlin nodded slowly at that, before sighing and getting down off the table.

"Well you can tell me all about it later, but right now I've got a fomorroh to kill." He turned to Gaius. "How long will what you did to wake me up, last?"

Gaius had to think about it, giving an estimate.

"A day at most. You know how to remove it?"

Merlin rummaged through the innocent vials on the table in his room, and plucked up one of the ones he used for countering his ageing spell that were hidden in plain sight among them.

He tucked it into the inner pocket of his jacket, before also grabbing the bag that contained his long, red robe, from the compartment under his bed.

"I have to kill the creature the head in my neck came from." He came back down out of his room, ready to go. "I spent months studying spells that affect the mind, remember? I came across quite a bit about fomorrohs during that. Killing it is the easy bit, getting it off Morgana... Not quite so easy, but at least she won't recognise me if I'm eighty years old." He raised his eyebrows a little, thinking about her prophetic dream he'd caught a glimpse of. "Heck, I might even scare her."

He headed for the door, Gwen calling out after him.

"You're going now? _Alone?_"

Merlin was already out the door, his voice drifting back to them.

"Tell Arthur that I said everything will be all right!"

Merlin wasted no time in making his way down to the stables, saddling Bitan and charging out and going south-east into the woods. He'd been there now, to her hut. He'd memorised the route she'd used to take him there. Finding it again would not be difficult, but he'd still have to prepare in advance.

He stopped about half a mile from his destination, pulling on his red robe and casting the ageing spell on himself. He was actually starting to feel a bit cheerful, until he discovered something that he'd not had to deal with before... Pulling yourself up into the saddle of a very tall horse, when you're eighty and suffering from arthritis, is near enough impossible.

He stood there, hanging his head in frustration, until a querying chirp informed him he had an anxious visitor.

Friou, having landed close by and followed him, crept closer as if trying to figure out if he was himself. She might not be the smartest of creatures, but she was aware enough of magic to sniff at the back of his neck and hiss in disapproval.

He stroked her nose in reassurance, murmuring.

"It's all right, I'm on my way to deal with that now. And you, you can give me a little help here."

Using her as support, and prompting her to lift him a little, he did actually manage to get back into Bitan's saddle. He then sent her away, much to her protests, but he couldn't risk Morgana seeing her with him while he was in this form.

Twenty minutes later found him on the ridge above her house, watching as a sullen Agravaine came out and headed back to Camelot. Morgana also walked away in the opposite direction, leaving the hut empty and his target defenceless.

He slid down the slope to reach the door, ungainly and awkward but managing it none-the-less. Inside her house looked no different from last time, a jumble of magical paraphernalia that gave him little clue as to where to find what he was looking for.

Morgana returned during his search, carrying an armload of firewood, only to drop it in fright and hastily rush back outside and slam the door.

He continued his search, aware of her quietly slipping back in and creeping through the hut until she could see him. Her whole body rigid with denial and fear, and her voice equally so.

"You're not real."

He snorted, not in the mood to be nice.

"Whatever you say."

His sharp tone made her flinch, but interestingly also set off hissing from a covered jar on a nearby shelf. He pulled the cloth away, revealing a jar capped with a tied, cloth lit, and the fomorroh writhing around inside it.

Still creeping closer, Morgana drew the dagger at her belt, mustering herself as she still tried to deny that the figure of her nightmares stood before her.

"You're just my imagination."

"That's right... I'm not really here. Just pretend that I'm not really here, and I'll get this and go."

He grabbed the jar, only now Morgana realising what he was after. The witch lunging towards him only to be thrown back into one of her sets of standing shelves.

Merlin left her amid the broken wood and items, racing out of the hut as fast as his old legs would take him, until just a short distance from there she caught up to him and called out.

"_Ablinne du, forlet du!_" Her spell slammed him backwards away from her, the impact sending sharp jabs of protest from his old bones. The jar tumbled away from him, Morgana approaching as he lay there groaning, and coming to a stop to stare down at him with dagger ready. "So, Emrys, it seems you will not be my doom after all."

That got his attention, Merlin snapping his head round to fix his gaze on her.

"_Forp fleoge!_"

She yelped as she was thrown backwards as he had been, groaning when she landed hard on the forest floor. And now it was his turn to stand over her, having gotten to his feet and stumbled over to her, hand raised.

She returned his stare.

"If I am to die by your hand you can at least tell me who you are... Did Arthur send you?"

Merlin didn't answer right away, shaking his head only after thinking for a moment.

"You toy with others as if their lives mean nothing. You hold no comprehension of the future you oppose. You say you seek the return of magic, well so does the young King Arthur. He will return it to the land peacefully, without conflict... but you would see it brought back through the price of blood, and all for a desire for a throne. You leave me no choice but to protect that future from your malice, to protect the young Pendragon and the warlock he calls his friend. Only in their hands will these lands be united in a golden era of peace. Such is a thing that _your_ bloodstained hands could never to, for death taints everything you touch."

Her expression hardened.

"So you really do protect them. You really have been helping them all this time." Her mouth twisted in a snarl. "If you think I'll let you free Arthur's petty warlock from my grasp, you're wrong!"

Her eyes blazed gold and he was flung through the air once more, landing among the leaves again, and again striking the ground with enough force to wrack his aged body with pain. And Morgana, she had picked up the jar containing the fomorroh and was walking away with it, leaving him cursing the weakness of this form.

He tried to croak a spell, feeling it splutter on his lips and fail. Was this how it was going to end? Was Morgana actually going to _win?_

It seemed that way as he closed his eyes in helplessness, feeling his strength fading, only for a sudden and raging gale to blast by over his head.

Merlin's eyes snapped open, just in time to see a shocked Morgana being picked up by a miniature cyclone and thrown. He didn't see where she landed, or what had happened to the jar, his eyes dragged shut by unconsciousness even as his saviour came to stand beside him. And he wasn't wearing his amulet, so no one would know he needed help... Arthur was going to lock him in the stocks for a week for this.

But oblivious to those thoughts, the young, dark-haired man looked down at him, his High Priest's robes fluttering in the remainder of his summoned wind. His eyes lingered on the old man before him, creased into a frown of confusion before he shrugged and walked forward.

He picked up the jar and examined the hissing creature within, lip curling with disgust before he set fire to a pile of nearby dead branches with a muttered word.

"_Forebearne!_" He approached the fire and pulled the cloth lid from the jar, tipping the fomorroh into the flames and chanting over its burning body. "_Ontend disne wyrm paet he licge unastyred a butan ende!_"

Behind him Merlin shuddered as the creature was destroyed, causing a once again puzzled glance from this unknown priest. A priest who then put two-and-two together and understood.

When Merlin opened his eyes nearly an hour later, he was far away from he'd fought Morgana and funnily enough laid out near a nice warm fire... with his horse happily ripping leaves from a nearby bush.

He winced when he pushed himself upright, grimacing until startled by having a wooden cup of soup held in front of his face.

His rescuer smiled, a smile in a face that was rather familiar, and then he chuckled.

"I must say, Emrys, you looked considerably younger the last time I saw you... I'd say you were about nine-years-old, and it was close to the village of Ealdor... Oh, and you'd just thrown a friend of mine through the air without touching him."

Merlin almost dropped the cup, choking in shock and recognition.

"_You!_" He blinked, remembering something he'd learnt since then about the young sorcerer he'd met back then. "You're Kalem!"

The High Priest, Kalem, blinked.

"You know my name?"

Merlin nodded, starting to smile.

"Liam is a friend of mine. When he found out I was Emrys, the rest of it sort of came out from there. I'd already figured out some time before that, that you must have been one of those special people who know me on sight."

Kalem also started to smile, shaking his head in wonderment.

"Well I'll be, the irony. He ended up crossing paths with you after all." He looked Merlin up and down. "So, care to explain how you managed to reach about eighty, from the age of nine when I last saw you, when it's only been fifteen years since we last met?"

It was Merlin's turn to blink as he looked down at himself, and saw he was still sporting white hair, beard, and wrinkles.

"Oh, this... _Edniwe min geoguo._"

He grimaced as his counter-spell took effect, beard fading away, hair shortening and turning black again, and his body returning to his true age.

Kalem watched the whole process with fascination, and not a little admiration.

"An ageing spell _that_ powerful, reversed so easily. Impressive."

"I can cast it without the materials too." Merlin winced, checking his pockets and finding the key one was empty. "Just don't ask me to demonstrate. I seem to have lost my antidote, for when my counter-spell doesn't work. I don't quite have that part perfected yet. Seems I got lucky this time."

He drank the soup in his cup before getting to his feet, swaying unsteadily as he then put a hand to the back of his neck... Only to find it covered with a bandage.

Kalem handed over a small glass vial to the warlock, one containing a very dead fomorroh head.

"Don't worry, I took it out once I realised it was there. It looks like she almost had you, if I'd not heard the fight and found you."

Merlin muttered under his breath.

"Almost had me kill Arthur more like it. Thank you, for helping me."

He tried to take a step, only to fail miserably and almost land in the fire. Kalem was at his side in an instant, hauling him back up and towards his horse.

"Come on, I'll take you back to Camelot. You're in no state to walk, or ride, alone." He saw Merlin glance at his robes. "And I can take these off. I wear an ordinary shirt and breeches under them. They're not practical when I use my kite."

"Kite?"

Kalem grinned once Merlin was seated on Bitan's back, before picking up and shouldering both a travel bag and a long bundle of thick canvas and wooden poles.

"Maybe I'll get the chance to show you. But for now, I'm sure you've got friends who are worrying about you. All else will come in time, including my reason for being here in the Kingdom of Camelot."

He took hold of Bitan's reins, the horse behaving under his authoritative touch, and set them on the path back to the city. All would come in time, and all would be revealed.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Big grin) HEHEHEHEEHEHE! I found it such an irony that someone asked me about Kalem in a review on part 2. Well, you wanted to know when he'd be coming back, and the answer is NOW! :D**

**I wanted him to save Merlin's ass, and when I saw the writers had used a wind spell to kick Morgana's butt, I couldn't believe how perfect it was! Same event, same spell, different dude doing the saving. I love it!**


	42. Dark Druids 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sub-ep time! I've actually had the idea for this one, ever since I watched a documentary about the Roman massacre of the Druids when they invaded England. I pretty much spent the entire program taking notes of things I could use :D**

**Oh, and for those wondering about George... He's not gone yet hee hee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 42: Dark Druids ~Part 1~

Two warlocks arrived at the castle stables in Camelot, the older of the two helping the stiff and bruised younger down out of Bitan's saddle before briskly removing it and putting the horse where Merlin indicated.

He was admittedly finding this a bit strange. While he'd know from Lord Tarven for quite some time now, that Liam's supposed dead friend was in fact alive, to have him here and know he was a High Priest in some ways was a little daunting.

After all, Liam was probably going to either explode with joy or throw a fit.

Merlin winced at the thought, murmuring as Kalem gave him his shoulder to lean on while he limped his way through the castle to the physician's chambers.

"Liam thinks you're dead. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes." Kalem sighed glancing down at a copper pendant he wore, visible now that he'd removed his robes and hidden them in his bags. "It was for the best. He needed a stable home, and I needed to go complete my training to become a priest. I always intended to come back one day."

He paused at a junction, Merlin pointing him the right way to reach the stairs to Gaius' chambers.

"Word of warning then. Liam is studying herb magic, and among the spells he can use he could either set you on fire or throw something at you."

Kalem started to smile.

"I think I know a way to prevent that... I'll have him sobbing like the seven-year-old he was when I first met him."

They at last reached the top of the stairs, Merlin easing himself away from Kalem's support and choosing to carefully make his way on his own from there. He hadn't actually been badly hurt, but getting tossed around like that when you're eighty tended to leave you rather sore.

Kalem remained outside while he entered, four people waiting within all rising to their feet when Merlin walked in.

Arthur was among them, and seeing his friend limping was all he needed before he stormed across the room and grabbed him by the collar.

"How could you be so _stupid?_ Going off alone like that!"

Merlin grimaced as he disengaged the king's fingers from his clothing.

"Well in my defence, the Fomorroh is dead and I'm not going to try kill you anymore... And I wasn't exactly alone." He turned to look to the open door. "Someone showed up and gave me a little help."

Kalem took that as his prompt to come in, his eyes finding Liam's and lighting up with a smile.

"Hello Liam. It's been a long time, little brother."

The apprentice physician started to rise to his feet, his eyes widening in recognition quickly followed by shock. He then started to slowly shake his head, swallowing convulsively while Gwen, Gaius, and Arthur observed with some confusion.

"It... It can't be... Th-this has to be a dream. It has to be... You _can't _be him. He's _dead_."

Kalem's expression turned sad, and he lifted up the small copper disk he had on the cord around his neck. Turning it so the pair of wolves engraved on it could be seen.

"In the old legends, wolves are described as being the representation of true brotherhood. A pack of wolves are loyal to each other for life, and if ever separated will always seek to find each other again... I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, Liam."

Merlin caught the tiny amused glance in his direction, while Liam brought a hand to his mouth, tears streaming from his eyes, threw himself at the priest before proceeding to sob into the front of his shirt.

"_Kalem!_"

Arthur looked from the hysterical apprentice, to his only slightly bemused Court Sorcerer.

"Am I missing something here?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Liam's childhood friend, who he thought was dead, but who I knew from Lord Tarven was actually alive but had let him think that so he wouldn't come looking for him and possibly ruin whatever stable life he could have had in Ulwin... Oh, and apparently he's a High Priest of the Old Religion now. He helped me out, and flattened Morgana with a cyclone. She looked a bit shocked."

Arthur folded his arms across his chest.

"And you look like she threw you around a bit."

Merlin frowned at him in annoyance., sounding haughty.

"You try fighting someone when you're eighty years old. I've never done it before now, and let me tell you, next time I know to put a bit more effort into defence. I'm just as resistant to magical damage at that age, but that doesn't save me from being thrown into things. My bruises are my punishment for that lack of foresight."

He now prayed the Kalem wouldn't mention he'd been knocked out, and thankfully the priest caught the unspoken hint.

"He had her on her last defence when I came across the fight. One flick of my wind affinity and it was over. I left her slumped against a tree, and no doubt she's as sore as Merlin is right now." He carefully eased Liam away from him, sitting the apprentice physician on the nearest chair. Further reunions could come in a while, but right now he had something important to do. "And now I need to deliver the warning I came to give you."

Gwen got up, moving to Liam's side and handing him a handkerchief to dry his face.

"What warning?"

Arthur was similarly unimpressed, sighing in frustration.

"Another threat? Can't I at least get a _single_ day's rest before someone else tries to kill me?"

Kalem winced.

"Well this threat is directed more at all of Camelot than just you." All eyes turned to him and he began, solemn. "You all know of how the Roman Empire once came to these lands and conquered them, right?"

They all nodded, Gaius the one to speak.

"Indeed, it was a terrible time. Magic was forced into hiding just like it has been in the past twenty-five years, after the Empire waged war on the Old Religion and the Druids, forcing both into retreat."

Kalem seated himself beside Liam, nodding.

"What is little known is that one clan of druids had already been opposing the Roman advance long before they crossed the sea to reach these lands... The Blood Clan, sole warrior clan among the Druids, fought valiantly to protect their brethren on the continent. After being forced to retreat back across the sea, they tried to do the same here, but failed. The Romans' forces were nigh endless, like an unrelenting tide. They crushed any Celt clans that opposed them, and hunted down the followers of the Old Religion in order to quell any and all possible source of rebellion."

Merlin glanced at Gaius.

"The Blood Clan?"

"A brutal clan, well versed not only in kinder magics, but also dark sorceries that require blood sacrifice. They were vicious warriors, skilled in all manner of weapons and very willing to use them. Hence their name. Legends state that they sacrificed a hundred and fifty of their own members, attempting a spell to wipe out the invading Romans. And while they did succeed in destroying the entire army surrounding them at that time, it is like Kalem said. More came to follow those who had fallen, like the tide coming in, and by then the Blood Clan had already lost most of their sorcerers."

Arthur winced.

"Sounds like they were there own undoing."

Gaius nodded.

"There is a large island off the west coast of these lands; a bastion to the Old Religion and one of its central places of pilgrimage. The remaining members of the Blood Clan were said to have retreated there, making a last stand with several deposed Celt chieftains and their men. The Roman's massacred them all."

"Or so was thought." Kalem clasped his hands, bracing his chin upon them, grim. "It seems some of the clan survived and escaped, retreating into seclusion and in the centuries since then rebuilding their numbers. They long believed the rest of the Druids were cowards, for going into deep hiding when it was prophesied that the Roman Empire would fall without interference... And now they view the Great Purge, and Camelot, to be the new incarnate of that fallen regime."

Arthur gaped.

"Wait a second. Are you saying there's a clan of bloodthirsty druids, hell bent on killing me, because my father banned magic? Don't they know who I am?"

Kalem's response to that was bland.

"No, they don't. The Blood Clan were always isolationist, rarely speaking with the other druids. Between that and almost all their members being killed in resisting the Romans, it seems that they've lost all knowledge of the prophecy pertaining to you and Merlin." He looked at the two of them. "I've heard of the change in the law against magic, the leniency shown to those who purchase charms to cure sick loved ones, so I know you've begun magic's careful return. But the Blood Clan doesn't see that, they see only that magic is still outlawed at this time, and they are angry."

Merlin started to pace, or at least did as much as his limp allowed. This was a matter of magic, and so it was his problem to deal with.

"So where are the Blood Clan now? I assume since you came to warn me, that you know."

Kalem pointedly didn't look at them, looking to be honest a bit embarrassed.

"Well I'd been observing them for a while after I stumbled across them. Since I'm a High Priest they didn't try to kill me on sight, but they didn't exactly welcome me either. It took me weeks to find out what they were planning, and by that point they'd already learnt of Arthur's ascension to the throne, become angry, and set off."

Liam, now having gotten over his shock at learning his best friend was still alive, elbowed him in the side out of annoyance.

"Get to the point, Kalem."

The priest took a deep breath.

"They were already in the kingdom by the time I found out what they were planning. Even as we speak, they are in the Darkling Woods preparing a large sacrifice spell that will raze this city to the ground. It will still take them another several days at least to complete it, so you have time."

Arthur, a very upset Arthur, was now waving his arms in agitation.

"Time for what exactly?" He pointed south-west towards the Darkling Woods. "You're telling me there's an entire _clan_ of Druids out there, and I'm guessing most of them are sorcerers! Merlin is good, but he can't fight a magical army!"

Kalem's eyes narrowed, the air within the room shuddering at his irritation.

"I never said you needed the fight them... I came to offer you my assistance to _mediate_ between you and them." He gestured to Arthur and Merlin. "You two are the greatest and most important prophetic figures of our age. If we can get them to understand that, and accept that you are already starting to return magic to the land, they will cease their attack and leave."

Merlin folded his arms across his chest, sceptical.

"Why do I get the feeling it's not going to be a simple as that?"

Gaius regarded him, disapproving of his pessimism.

"It's worth a try, in the face of the alternative."

Everyone was now watching Merlin, who stared back before turning and heading for his room in disgust.

"If we've got a few days, then it can wait until tomorrow. But right now I'm going to go to bed and sleep off the headache from the snake I had in my neck." He paused at the steps, smiling cheerfully at Arthur. "I'm sure _George_ would love the chance to bring you your breakfast tomorrow, so I can have a lie in."

The king gaped at him, starting to vehemently shake his head.

"No! No, absolutely not... Merlin, he makes jokes about _brass_."

Kalem eyed both of them, his eyebrows slowly rising at the scene in front of him. Many in the magical community would find it hard to believe two such prophetically significant people would be teasing and being teased about a servant.

"I could tell you a few good jokes about trees, if you don't mind that they'd sound a bit wooden."

Everyone now stared at him in response to that _terrible_ joke, Arthur starting to smile in inspiration.

"Actually, seeing as our esteemed guest has come to assist us with this crisis, don't see why he shouldn't have use of a guest room for his stay. And I certainly would have to assign him the most refined and efficient of the unplaced servants on the castle roster."

Merlin was grinning as well now, as was Liam for that matter, the High Priest starting to get a sinking feeling.

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?"

Arthur walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure George can find you something suitable to wear when you dine with me tonight. He really is _very_ helpful."

Over by his door, Merlin couldn't help himself any longer and fled into his room before he burst out laughing, and even Gwen was struggling to keep a straight face.

Kalem just looked at them all, like he'd walked into some strange alternate world where everything was turned on its head, and sighed.

"Yes, the magically community would definitely think every single one of you is crazy."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I lumped Kalem with George! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA! (Goes off into a corner to die laughing) XD**

**Ok, now for the historical info. When the Roman's invaded England, they did actually start to hunt down the Druids, who as the religious and spiritual leaders of the various clans were the cornerstones in that culture's continued existence and thus continued rebellion. Over the course of ten years, Rome did conquer most of England, driving the last few resisting Celt chieftains and their followers to Anglesey, the island off west coast of england (Just north of Wales) that Gaius mentioned. There they held their last stand, and lost.**

**In other historical info, archeologists have discovered a cave (can't recall where) in which they found the remains of about 150 people who were apparently sacrificed to the gods in an attempt to stem the tide of the Roman advance (The bodies were able to be dated to about that time). Add to that the fact that the Celts and Druids would stick the heads of their enemies on pikes at the edges of their settlements as warnings, and you have the source of my inspiration for the Blood Clan and its history :D**


	43. Dark Druids 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time to play with George's miiiiiiiiiiiiind! Heheheheehehehe! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 43: Dark Druids ~Part 2~

The arrival of an apparently important guest, who no one appeared to have seen arrive, was quite a surprise for him when the king summoned him and told him to attend to that guest. Stranger still was the command to find a suitable formal outfit for him, from among the king's own spares kept in storage.

George made his way towards the best guest room, that aforementioned outfit folded and laid over his arms. Not a single word about the guest was known by anyone in the castle, apart from the fact that the king referred to him as 'Lord Kalem'. So who was this important visitor? Who warranted such preferential treatment and also got to dine with the king? And why did he have to be _loaned_ an outfit to wear to do so?

He frowned a little to himself as he reached the guest room, knocking politely and waiting for instruction to enter.

It was a fairly young voice that answered, George entering to find a dark-haired man seated at the table within. He looked to be in his early thirties... and was dressed in such shabby shirt and breeches, both marked with ingrained dirt, that he looked like a pauper.

Kalem glanced at him nonchalantly, indicating the bed.

"You can leave the clothing on there. I'll change into it shortly, if you could prepare a bath for me so I can clean up first." He absently looked down at what he was wearing. "And perhaps you could get these cleaned for me along with my other things? I've been travelling for quite a while."

He rose from the table and picked up a modestly-sized bag, riffling through it for the rest of his small amount of clothing and putting them on the table. He then tossed the bag back where he'd taken it from, which was beside a long bundle of canvas and slender wooden poles, that stood about his height and had a strap around them clearly so they could be carried.

George wasn't sure what to make of it, and so resorted to protocol. He nodded politely, and proceeded towards the bed with the outfit.

"I shall see to it at once, Sir. Do you have any preference for the temperature of your bath?"

Kalem seemed to think about it before shrugging.

"Just fill it with hot water. If it's too hot I can always make it colder."

And with that cryptic statement he went back to the table and sat down again, picking up a book and starting to read it. George, totally baffled, started to make his way to the door.

"Um... Yes, Sir. I'll see to it right away."

Kalem watched him go, waiting until the door was shut before snorting with amusement. Yes, having seen what Arthur usually put up with having Merlin as his manservant, he could see why the king would find George bland enough to bore him to tears. However, from his perspective, he just found George rather interesting to confuse.

He smiled, continuing to flip through the book that Gaius had loaned to him. It was about various magical creatures, and interestingly enough had pieces of parchment inserted to it on some of the entries. Each one bearing an intriguing but also humorous bit of insight into the mind of Merlin, who had added the notes to all the creatures he had seen and sometimes fought. Anything from 'Didn't like Arthur because he shot it' inserted between the pages on unicorns. 'First time enchanting a weapon!' and 'They really don't like lightning' put in for griffins. To 'Arthur fought it with a broom' for the manticore. They were clearly not meant to be serious notes, but more likely a reminder of those times to look back on later.

Kalem chuckled when he reached the pages on wyverns, and saw first a note that said 'I can command wyverns! Arthur and Gwaine didn't like riding them though', and then another that said 'Tame wyverns are attention seekers. Approach at risk of being pestered to the point of insanity'. Both were clearly sarcastic to a certain extent, and both made him smile.

He was still reading throughout George's several trips with steaming hot buckets of water, hot enough that the servant was clearly a bit concerned. And he expressed as much when he emptied the last bucket into the wooden tub, in both the look on his face and the anxious tone of his voice.

"Would you like me to get some cold water, Sir? In case it is too hot."

Kalem snapped the book closed. Getting up, going behind the dressing screen, and proceeding to throw his tattered clothing over the top of it.

"No, that's fine. If you could take all these, and the stuff on the table, to be washed. I'll be fine." He waited until he heard George leave, before strolling over to the tub, wrapped in his towel, and testing the temperature with his fingers. Undoubtedly too hot to get into, but that was easily fixed. "_Acele._"

The temperature dropped until it was just cold enough to get into, Kalem sinking into the water with a sigh as he already felt the aches of travel-weary muscles starting to fade. George returned not long after that, his eyebrow's rising sharply at seeing the king's guest soaking away in water that was supposedly hot enough to scald.

But, to give him credit, he set down an additional towel for Kalem to use and then stood almost to attention.

"Will you require anything else, Sir?"

Once again Kalem seemed to think about it, then shook his head.

"No, just turn back the bed covers ready for my return later, and see to you that you bring my clothing back up from the laundry then as well. I'm going to need them."

After this yet another cryptic statement, George quite frankly couldn't seem to leave fast enough, Kalem bursting out laughing as soon as he was out of earshot of the door.

~(-)~

"I see your comment in that book, about attention-seeking wyverns, wasn't exaggerated."

Kalem watched with raised eyebrows, as Merlin was forced to stop and briefly make a fuss of his wyvern, Geleaffriou, before commanding her to cease her pestering and go home. He might have asked him why he didn't take her with them, except for the fact that if the Blood Clan got a bit aggressive at first, she'd probably try to rip their heads off... Not the way to make a good impression on people you were trying to become friends with.

"So how did you end up with her?"

Merlin turned and faced him, a sulking Friou already flying away through the trees.

"Long story short, the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, gave her to me... After she refused to let him foster her because he's so big. I've raised her since she was about three months old."

Arthur smirked.

"Yes, and since then she can't get enough of 'Daddy' Merlin's attention. He normally spends half-an hour with her before he goes to bed, or during the day if he gets the chance. She's going to love it when magic is legal again, and she'll be free to follow him around the castle."

Merlin gave him a _very _flat look in response to that.

"As if I'd let her do that. She'd make the servants nervous for a start. No, I think me commandeering that tower room, and arranging a way for her to fly in and out of it, maybe give her access to the tower stairs from the battlements... Anyway, that will be enough. She'll have my company all the time I'm in there."

"You _really_ want that new room, don't you?"

"Well considering my present room is barely bigger than a closet, and my workroom is in the castle basement... Yes, I want it, but I know I can't have it yet." Merlin turned to Kalem. "So how far are the Blood Clan inside the Darkling Woods?"

They started walking, the priest's manner turning solemn as they resumed the task at hand.

"Not too far. They had to get as close to the city as they dared, before starting to prepare that spell. From what I could gather, thirty of their clan have volunteered to be sacrificed for it."

Arthur stared in disbelief.

"Are they crazy?"

"No, they're just very willing to die if it means wiping you out." Kalem's blunt statement silenced the king and warlock following him, it almost silenced himself. "I won't lie, it's more likely they'll try to kill you than listen to me. While they know me, they do not respect me. If I had been a druid it would have been different, but unfortunately I'm not."

Merlin picked up his pace a bit, pulling up alongside the priest.

"You know Nellan, right? Couldn't you have asked him?"

Kalem grimaced, nodding.

"I did, but got the response of 'Gallye says we mustn't interfere. This one is up to Merlin, and is his first trial of the next stage of his destiny'."

Merlin blinked and pointed at himself.

"This all depends on me?"

"Apparently."

Behind them, Arthur frowned.

"But what did he mean by 'next stage'?"

Kalem sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"The first stage was protecting you until you could become king. The second stage would be uniting the magical community much as you will unite Albion. One cannot happen without the other."

It was Merlin's turn to sigh, a sigh that became a grumble when the clouds overhead began to pour down rain to drip through the trees.

"Why is it that it's still everyone else who seems to know more about my destiny than I do?"

Arthur patted him on the shoulder.

"It's just one of those things."

Kalem stopped in his tracks now, pointing ahead to where a serket crawled along the ridge ahead of them.

"We're close now. The Blood Clan summoned the serket to this area, and are keeping them here to discourage passers-by. Keep near me, and whatever happens do not draw your sword Arthur. It will be seen as a challenge, and one that they will not back down from or allow you to renege."

In response to that Merlin muttered a spell under his breath, directing it at Arthur's sword.

"Don't worry, he can't draw it until I let him. King Twitchy Fingers isn't going to be a problem."

Arthur directed a half-hearted glare at him, but didn't retort or complain. He knew the tease was Merlin easing his own nerves. Knowing something probably depends on you, is nowhere near as hard to deal with as _knowing_ it depends on you. The warlock was likely now running through every defensive and offensive spell he could call to mind, and probably make up a few more while he was at it.

But it seemed like all was going reasonably well, until the moment they found themselves surrounded by the strangest-looking druids they had ever seen... Druids whose robes were open at the front to reveal that every one of them near bristled with weapons.

One of them jerked his chin at Kalem, scowling.

"What do you want, Wind Rider? And who are there?"

Kalem held himself proud and stern, not flinching under that regard.

"As a High Priest of the Old Religion, I come as mediator on the matter of your intent to destroy Camelot. There are things you are unaware of, that you must learn before you irreparably destroy Albion's future."

The man continued to scowl.

"So you're saying those two are under your protection, but you still haven't told us who they are."

Kalem now turned slowly, and nodded to the pair. Merlin spoke first, his tone surprisingly calm given the pressure he was under, Arthur speaking after him.

"I am Lord Merlin Emrys, Court Sorcerer of Camelot."

"And I am Arthur Pendragon... It's king."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Mueeheehee! Yes, I cliffied... But it's just SOOOOOOO tempting! XD**

**"Acele" = "cool down (Command)"**


	44. Dark Druids 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And now tis time for the epicness! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Attraction Of Evil (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 44: Dark Druids ~Part 3~

The moment those words left Arthur's lips, every Blood Clan druid within earshot readied a weapon. Every one of them fixed their gaze on him, and every one of them prepared to throw the dagger in their hands.

Kalem gaped and quickly raised his arms, shouting.

"Stop! They are under my protection! As a High Priest of the Old Religion, I invoke my authority on this! By the laws that you yourselves profess to follow, you _must_ permit myself and my guests to at least attempt to negotiate with your clan!"

One of the druids, a middle-aged man whose face was laced by numerous battle scars, sneered.

"For us those laws apply only to followers of the Old Religion. If you knew everything about our clan, you would know that. He is the King of Camelot, a realm that oppresses and hunts magic. Your presence does not help him, and nor does it help the charlatan standing beside him who claims to be his sorcerer!"

They drew back their arms, hands snapping forward in the next moment sending a storm of daggers flying at Arthur.

Merlin was beside him in an instant, eyes blazing gold.

"_Alynen seo waelseax! Ic aciere hie!_" He threw his hands outwards to the sides, every line of his posture radiating fury at their blind presumption. The daggers were all halted in mid-air, before being spun around and flung back to embed themselves into the trees warningly close to the throwers. He then glared at the man who had spoken. "You assume too much, when you know so little. I warn you now, that anyone who wishes to harm my king, has to go through _me_ first... And you really don't want to get into a fight with me. I may not be a High Priest, but I'm as powerful as one, probably more so."

Arthur moved to stand beside him, folding his arms across the front of his chainmail.

"Merlin has served me for five years, over two of those as my personal sorcerer. I am no persecutor of magic."

The druid's eyes narrowed.

"You say so with your words, but your actions as a king speak otherwise. Magic is _still_ outlawed in Camelot."

Arthur nodded.

"Yes, but it also remains true that it is no longer punishable _only _by death. Only by allowing the stigma of fear attached to magic to fade away, can it be returned peacefully to Camelot. To rush forward blindly in haste, will only cause chaos and conflict. I will not risk bringing this kingdom to the brink of civil war, not when a little _patience_ will avert that."

"He speaks truth, Alrik... Without patience, humanity would never have heard magic's call. We have waited this long to see this man dead, what is a little longer in the face of that? Let him speak his words, and go down like a king instead of a coward."

Alrik and the rest of the druid's turned, to look at the old woman who had come forth from among the trees. She, unlike the rest of those present, was not marked by the scars of past battles.

Alrik frowned.

"He is an outsider, Ysyldra. Our laws governing the right to speak to not apply to him."

She glanced at him, before pointing at Merlin.

"But they _do_ apply to him, and one would assume that his beliefs echo those of this king he follows. For why else would a warlock of his obvious skill and power, submit himself to such an authority when he could crush this king on a whim?" Alrik grumbled and backed up a step, Ysyldra now nodding sharply to the trio. "You shall have the audience you sought, Wind Rider, but the warlock alone shall stand before us to negotiate. You will remain with Arthur Pendragon as his guard, against those of clan who might seek to dishonour this lawful meeting."

Kalem, trying not to openly sigh with relief, bowed his head solemnly in respect.

"It will be an honour to protect him in Emrys' stead."

The old woman raised her eyebrows a little and once again looked at Merlin.

"So your name is Emrys? You do not look like a druid, yet you bear a Druidic name."

He nodded, taking a slow step forward and ignoring the way the druids around him tensed and reached for weapons.

"My birth name is Merlin, but I'm referred to in prophecies as 'Emrys'. That is the name by which the Druids know me, and I'll let you know now that my name commands a lot of respect among them."

She scoffed at his boast, eyes narrowing.

"And why is that?"

"Because it is foretold that only with my help will magic rise again in freedom, and a golden age of prosperity begin." He turned and looked at Arthur. "And he is integral part of that prophecy. Just as it will fail without me, so it will fail without him. We've both been observed by the Oristalla for quite some time."

Ysyldra tilted her head, at once at least a _little_ more respectful.

"Follow me then, _Emrys_... Alrik, lead the Wind Rider and Arthur Pendragon to my tent, and woe betide any who would seek to harm them there." She hobbled away through the trees, Merlin hesitating when Kalem and Arthur were led in a different direction by their escort. When he did not immediately follow, the old woman glanced back at him. "Fear not for your king. The Blood Clan may quick to anger, and quicker still to strike and kill, but we are people of honour. As the keeper of my clan's lore and legends, my word is surpassed only by our leader's authority. I will be obeyed."

Merlin took a deep breath, setting off after her and falling into step just behind.

"Might I ask why you're the only one I've seen that's clearly never been in battle?"

The old woman laughed with scorn for his ignorance.

"We may value skill in battle, but we are not so blind as to not know our ways can cloud better judgement, and confuse our records of the past. As such, we always pick a child to receive that knowledge and be taught nothing of fighting. As such, myself and my successor have never held a weapon, much less used one."

She kept going, finally coming to a stop at the top of the next rise. From there Merlin could see a mass of tents scattered among the trees, and also a glimpse of Arthur and Kalem being led through them far to one side.

He couldn't help but swallow nervously as he counted the shelters. But his reckoning, if each were shared by at least two people, there were close to around two hundred Blood Clan druids in this one section of woodland.

"I'm guessing your tent is at the edge, where it's quieter."

Ysyldra nodded once, and resumed her walk into the encampment.

"Yes, it is easier to keep my apprentice concentrating on her studies that way. You, however, are coming with me right to the heart of this. You want to speak to our clan leader? Well his tent can be found right next to the circle where we are forging the spell to destroy your city. But do not think to try damaging it, for such would be a declaration of war against us. If you wish to stop it, then you must convince Lodrengar of the truth of you and your king's words."

They'd reached the edge of the camp now, word clearly having spread quickly through it with regards to their unusual and quite unwelcome visit. But Merlin kept his chin held up, letting his magic free of its inner restraints just enough for him to radiate an imposing sense of power.

Ysyldra actually glanced back when he did that, surprised, and that was something he didn't find all that remarkable. He already knew he could dampen his magic presence to the point of seeming as if he had no magic at all, which truth be told he maintained most of the time. The fact he radiated this much now, after being effectively blanked out before, spoke without words of the fact the statement he'd made about his power was not an idle boast.

The much warier and more cautious looks he got from that point raised his confidence a little, and allowed him to stride along behind his guide as if totally unperturbed by the fact he was so surrounded and completely outnumbered. But his façade of composure did break a little, when he reached the centre of the encampment and saw the spell-circle laid out there.

It was massive, almost filling one half of the large forest clearing that it dominated. He saw uncountable runes for destruction, fire, plague, rot, and blight. Others for pain and confusion also littered it, in concentric circles of death that linked together small empty circles like beads on a string. When he saw there were thirty of those circles, it didn't take a genius to figure out what would go in them.

Ysyldra heard him stop, noting the recognition and horror in his eyes.

"So you know enough about runes to read that. Well in that case you'll also know that it's incomplete. Now hurry up and follow me. You should also know you do not have time to waste right now."

Merlin broke from his position and headed after her, resisting the urge to damage the spell circle even as he also mulled over it. He knew more about runes that just enough to read it, he knew enough that he could sabotage that circle to wipe out every single man, woman, and child in this encampment.

He winced at the thought, disgusted with himself at even considering it. But then, if the negotiations failed, what else could he do? Destroying this spell would not stop them starting another... but killing them would.

Those bleak thoughts filled his eyes with grim shadows, Merlin shaking himself inwardly and shivering. That thought sounded a bit too close to something Uther would have done, but given a choice between these people and Camelot, he knew which his heart would choose.

Knowing and accepting that hardened his expression, as at last he found his guide stopping outside the largest of the tents close to the circle. He stood there, waiting, while Ysyldra went in, and he did not let himself flinch when a heavily muscled man in the same sleeveless leather under-tunic came out and glared at him.

Lodrengar drew a dagger from his belt, one that was apparently plain until its blade was exposed. And what a blade it was; polished to a flawless mirror finish and etched with magical runes... Ones that he got a good view of when that dagger was then aimed and thrown to strike him between the eyes.

He caught it silently with his magic, freezing its time and casually stepping out of its way before speaking.

"I hope there was no one behind me."

The dagger's time returned, and the weapon resumed its flight narrowly missing a member of the clan. That member retrieved it and hastily brought it back over to his leader, Lodrengar accepting it and returning it to its sheathe.

"That was an interesting trick, boy. Not a spell I've seen before. But if you think that will buy you any respect here, then you're wrong."

Merlin eyed him, gauging the situation and deciding that cautious diplomacy would be wasted in this case. The Blood Clan were clearly a harsh and tough people. Talking to them like they were regular druids would be pointless.

"Really, because the last time I checked I was only the fourth or fifth person in all of recorded history to have the ability to manipulate an object or person's time. The first to be able to without spells. Pausing your dagger's time was a parlour trick to me. If I wanted to do something really interesting with it, though..." He seemed to vanish, appearing behind Ladrengar as if from nowhere. "I could use it to stab you in the back without you even being aware of me moving. When I speed my own time up, the rest of the world is at a standstill compared to me."

Ladrengar spun round to face Merlin in shock. His expression now showing at least some grudging respect.

"It seems you're quite the rare talent among those with magic. So it would seem to be true that you willingly choose to serve Arthur Pendragon." He now started to scowl. "But that does not change the fact that he still has magic outlawed."

Merlin went still, almost gaping before gritting his teeth while the clouds above began to grumble. These people were all starting to sound annoyingly the same.

Over on the other side of the encampment, Arthur and Kalem had found themselves in a comfortable but modest tent. There was little to do in here besides sit and talk, but talking was something neither man was in the mood for at this moment.

If the first hour dragged, the second was like an eternity. Kalem sitting there picking at the edge of his robes while beside him Arthur was fidgeting and frowning like he was having a conversation with someone. Eventually he priest could ignore it no more, nudging the king to get his attention.

"What are you doing? Sparring an imaginary foe in your head?"

Arthur looked at him, blinking before apologising.

"Sorry, I was just checking in on Merlin. He's really annoyed right now."

Kalem stared, sceptical.

"Um, as far as I know, short of using magic, which you don't have, how can you be doing that?"

Arthur started to smile.

"Just listening."

Kalem was still baffled.

"To what?"

The king remained smiling, until another grumble of thunder rolled overhead.

"To that."

The priest looked up, frowning.

"The storm? What does that have to do with knowing Merlin is annoyed?"

Arthur smirked at Kalem's ignorance.

"That was just mild rain-clouds two hours ago, yet now it's turning into a first class storm... That's Merlin's Elemental Affinity, storms and lightning. He normally keeps it reined in, but I guess he's let his grip slip a bit and his emotions are stirring things up... Kind of like how he did it the first time, when he blew up Nimueh with a lightning bolt."

Kalem was now gaping.

"_Lightning?_"

"Yep, and if the Blood Clan's leader doesn't listen soon, he's going to get an unpleasant surprise when Merlin finally runs out of patience..."

~(-)~

This was getting utterly ridiculous. It was like he was being led around in circles by this man, while off to one side of them both, the spell circle was continually being worked on almost as if to taunt him.

Merlin clenched his teeth, now almost ready to flatten every Blood Clan druid stupid enough to cross him. This wasn't going anywhere, between Ladrengar insisting Arthur couldn't be trusted, and that _he _was too young to know what he was talking about

Glaring at the clan leader, wishing devoutly that the man would just _listen_, Merlin glanced at an actually similarly annoyed Ysyldra before speaking to him.

"You're just making the same excuses. If you're going to lead me in circles like this, then why did you even agree to talk to me?"

Ladrengar snorted, amused.

"So you finally get it, do you? I'll tell you why... Because clan law states I'm honour bound to talk to you, but nothing says I have to listen to what you tell me."

"_Excuse me?_" Merlin now gaped in indignation, the clouds overhead echoing that emotion. "Are you telling me I've sat here and tried to reason with you, diplomatically, when you never even intended to take me seriously?"

The druid sighed.

"Look, do yourself a favour and forget about that king and Camelot. We won't harm you if you stay out of this, but now that he's in our grasp we will not pass up this opportunity."

Merlin rose to his feet from his seat outside the tent, not liking where this was going.

"Opportunity? What opportunity?"

The druid leader also rose, towering over him.

"For the life of Arthur Pendragon to be sacrificed, in the very spell that destroys his castle and crushes the heart of his kingdom forever."

The clouds overhead went eerily silent, much like the warlock who stood there staring at him... And then that silence turned to a roar of fury above him as his deathly quiet words passed his lips.

"You just made a big mistake."

The wind started to howl, lightning now flickering above the clearing. Druids were coming out of their tents to look up in fear and confusion, even as a light of horrified recognition came into Ysyldra's eyes and the old woman gasped.

"It couldn't be... Ladrengar! Stand down!"

The leader ignored her, raising his arm and giving the command to every druid within earshot.

"The fool has made his choice! Kill him!"

Several druids came at Merlin from behind, and he turned to face them with eyes blazing gold and a hand sweeping down.

Three bolts of lightning screaming down from the clouds, blowing craters in the ground where they struck in front of his attackers, the blast throwing them off their feet. He then turned back to Ladrengar, to this man who now gaped in terror, and conjured a white-hot bolt of power from his inner storm that mirrored the one above.

It crackled in an arc between his hands, hands that were raised to throw it until once again Ysyldra shouted out.

"Stop! Do not kill him, Stormcaller!"

Her shout seemed to paralyse all the surrounding druids, the murmurs of 'Stormcaller' quickly spreading in tones of fear and awe. And then the most bizarre thing happened... All of them, even Ladrengar and Ysyldra, dropped to their knees and bowed in submission.

Merlin blinked, utterly baffled, the storm clouds' fury fading as his own settled instead into confusion.

"Uhhh, what's going on?"

Ysyldra lifted her head, but did not rise to her feet.

"Forgive us, Stormcaller, we did not realise who you were. Had we but known."

He stared at her, still baffled.

"Um, explanation please?"

She averted her eyes from him, ashamed.

"While we know we lost all knowledge of many prophecies known to our brethren, due our ancestors' near extermination by the Romans, we have since then gained new ones from Seers among our clan. Several over the centuries have spoken of the 'Stormcaller'. The sorcerer whose very bones house the powers of thunder and lighting, who will be fated to help usher in a new age of magic... And you yourself told us of another prophecy saying you would do such."

All tension suddenly left him, Merlin almost starting to laugh.

"Your clan has a prophecy about me?" He shook his head in wonderment and then called out. "Come on, all of you, stand up. There's no need for you to grovel, not if this means you're finally going to listen to me."

The druids began to get up, Merlin watching them until he turned to find Ladrengar beside him. The clan leader then once again going to his knees and pressing something into the warlock's hand... Something that he almost dropped when it cut him.

Ladrengar made Merlin grip the hilt of the dagger, both watching as the runes on the blade came to life in a blaze of power. He then got up and stood back in awe.

"You really are the one, the one our Seers said would come."

Once again everyone bowed, Merlin starting to feel rather awkward as he once again looked to Ysyldra for enlightenment.

"What's going on?"

She pointed to the curved dagger he now held in bloodied fingers.

"That blade belongs solely to the Leader of the Blood Clan, and chooses the successor when the previous one passes away. Its magic is as ancient as our clan, and only when the chosen successor's blood touches it will its runes shine... But they will not shine for anyone, so long as the previous leader still lives. For no one save he who is the Stormcaller."

Merlin started to frown, getting a sinking feeling as he looked down at the dagger that still gleamed while dripping blood from his cut hand.

"And why would it do that for me, when Ladrengar is still alive?"

The druid man answered that for himself.

"Because by our prophecies and our laws, the moment the Stormcaller comes before us, he is fated to become our leader. For our prophecies state that only if he leads us will we survive to see the return of magic."

Near him, Ysyldra smiled in irony.

"You wished for us to listen, to make peace with Arthur Pendragon, and wait for the return of magic at his and your hands... Well now you possess the power to make us do that, Lord Stormcaller; Leader of the Blood Clan."

Merlin just stood there in utter shock, at least until the sound of the blood dripping from his hand reminded him to heal it before he bled to death. And then he looked around at them all, every one of them waiting for his command, and let out a very long breath.

"Ok... I think the first thing is for someone to start erasing that spell over there."

~(-)~

"Any idea what's going on out there?"

"No. Not, not since that lightning struck."

Kalem and Arthur peered out of the tent, out to where the entire area around them was devoid of any members of the Blood Clan. It had been almost half an hour since the storm had peaked, and now it had faded back to normal rain-clouds. Leaving the two of them wondering what the heck was going on.

The question was soon answered, when a large group of druids came into view and headed their way. A group that was led by an extremely bemused warlock.

Merlin had been dressed in the same sleeveless leather tunic as the druids around him, along with one of the open-fronted version of normal druid robes they all wore. And he had a rather plain, yet savage-looking dagger strapped at his waist.

The druids stopped when he raised his hand, only he moving forward toward to wave Arthur and Kalem out of the tent.

"Good news and um... well, good news. First of all, Arthur, the sacrifice spell is gone and these people no longer want to kill you or destroy Camelot."

Kalem raised his eyebrows in the pause that followed.

"So what's the other good news?"

Merlin winced.

"Swear to me that you two won't laugh."

Arthur started to smirk.

"Why ask when you know it will mean us laughing anyway?"

Merlin hung his head, before lifting it again and trying to appear like this wasn't scaring the hell out of him.

"Apparently, when I almost blasted them to pieces with lightning, I revealed myself to be the Blood Clan's foretold saviour, and the one who would lead them into the new age of magic... As in _lead_ them."

Arthur's expression went slack-jawed.

"You're their leader now?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yep, oh and I've renamed them. They're the Storm Clan now, and I've set down some new rules. Sacrifice spells are now strictly forbidden. Their ancestors almost destroyed this clan using them, and the current generation was heading down the same path. As their new leader I'm going to make sure they don't wipe themselves out."

Ysyldra came up beside him, looking pleased.

"As he has now taught us. There are times when violence is the only answer, but this was not one of them. Only through patience can magic return to Camelot and be truly accepted. To force it on the people would be no better than when Uther forced them to abandon it. It is impossible to impose one's will on another, for they will remain of their own opinion. Only through teaching and peaceful guidance can the Old Religion be truly restored to the land."

Ladrengar came forward now.

"Stormcaller has already explained that he cannot remain with us, and so I will lead in his stead while he fulfils his duty to protect you, Arthur Pendragon. Fear not, we will guard these woods and ensure that your enemies find no safe harbour here. In return, those who fall foul of the law against magic may be sent to us, and we will escort them to the ones you call the Conspiracy."

Both Arthur and Kalem were staring, the latter then shaking his head when he realised how useless he'd been in his aim to be a mediator between these people.

"Nellan will never let me hear the end of this."

~(-)~

"So, how does it feel to be officially a druid?"

Arthur smirked as he looked across the table, to where Merlin was seated and back in his regular clothes.

The warlock had added the dagger to the back of his belt, where his jacket kept it covered and out of sight. But right now he was twirling it end-over-end in his hands, looking at the runes on the mirrored blade.

"Well it's not like I asked for it. These things just seem to keep happening to me. I just wish I could go out with Kalem, Liam, and Alan. Kalem and Liam want to show him the kite, which I want to see too, but I didn't want to intrude. Kalem said he'd be living with the Storm Clan from now on, as their associated High Priest. Liam will be able to catch up with him whenever he wants to."

Arthur nodded, understanding.

"Liam's becoming less dependant on you as a friend, right at a time when your responsibilities grow." He smiled. "But look on the bright side... Your first step on the path of uniting the magical community. You're a Druid Clan Leader, Merlin, and besides the High Priests and Priestesses, there's nothing more influential than that. You're 'Emrys' and 'Stormcaller', and you've given a new purpose to a supposedly extinct clan. That's going to turn some heads, and besides... Now you know how I felt when I became king."

Merlin returned the smile, sighing and glancing one last time at his dagger.

"Thanks, and you're right. If a prat like you can manage it, then I'm going to be just fine."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Tada! And here ends my prod at the Arthurian Legends that portray Merlin as a druid! And he's gotten a new stabby thing! I promise, I plan to do some cool things with that dagger if I get the chance :D**


	45. The Secret Sharer 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Woo, that was a great ep! Although I now want to strangle Agravaine even MORE. But what can I say? How Morgana got crossed at the end was perfect. But I won't go into that now, since I won't get to that bit until part 3. Onwards with part 1!**

**Oh, and does anyone see Merlin's "Fortunately I do" line as a deliberate payback for what Arthur did at the end of last week's episode? After all, with Morgana waking up being the opening scene, this is clearly a direct continuation (Which meant I had to stick a little into Agravaine's line at the start to account for the time spent with the Blood Clan in my sub-ep) I lol'd when I heard it XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 45: The Secret Sharer ~Part 1~

The rain-clouds still lingered over Camelot, still cast their grey pall and dampness over the land and woods. It had been over a day now since he'd found her unconscious, and he had returned here as often and for as long as he could without seeming suspicious... Well, at least suspicious to anyone other than Arthur and his allies.

Agravaine watched Morgana with concern, his hand brushing against the side of her face as she twitched and mumbled in the midst of a nightmare. A nightmare he did not know, was about the old and powerful sorcerer she had confronted.

He got up and went to the hearth, stirring the soup in the pot there and wondering if it had been a waste if she continued to sleep. But that was when she jolted awake with a gasp, bringing him to her side in an instant.

"Morgana!" He sat on the edge of the bed beside her, worried. "When I found you, you unconscious in the woods. What happened to you? You've been asleep for almost two days... Who did this to you?"

Morgana didn't look at him, instead shivering in barely veiled terror.

"Emrys."

Agravaine stared, surprised.

"The old man? He was here?"

She nodded stiffly.

"He took the Fomorroh. He destroyed it."

"He knew of our plans to kill Arthur?"

Again she nodded, now looking at him with fearful and hateful eyes.

"He knows all our plans, all our secrets. He knows everything. Someone must be telling him. I just don't know who."

Both of them went silent, thinking, until Agravaine let out a sigh of realisation.

"Ah, Gaius... He's the only one who could have known about the Fomorroh, and the only one other than Merlin who might have unusual contacts outside the city. If Emrys really has been hiding his work behind Merlin's efforts, then he would have to know what it was that Arthur's little sorcerer was going to do. Gaius is the only one in a position, and with ties to the Old Religion, to do that. He must be telling Emrys everything."

Morgana got up, lost in those thoughts, walking across the room until she turned with a hardened expression.

"Good... Then he can lead us straight to him."

Agravaine frowned, not convinced.

"Gaius is loyal and very stubborn. He won't do that willingly."

"Who said he had to be willing?"

~(-)~

The curtains were yanked open with no regard for the man in the bed, the one who opened them deliberately calling out loud enough that it was almost a shop.

"Up you get!"

Arthur opened his eyes, refusing to roll over and look at his manservant. His tone one of utter reluctance to move.

"What for?"

Merlin came over, and half-pulled the covers off him.

"A bath."

Arthur sighed, still not moving.

"Where's breakfast?"

Merlin leaned over him, something in his hand.

"Say 'ah'."

"A-" The king's eyes widened as he unceremoniously had a whole scone shoved into his mouth like a gag, spitting it out into his hand and coughing as he protected. "_Merlin._"

The warlock ignored him, going over to the desk and starting to move around some of the papers there.

"I've set aside some practice time."

Now that got Arthur's attention, as he at last rolled over so he could see his friend.

"Wonderful. What for? Quarterstaff? Battle axe?"

"Your speech."

Arthur was now propped up on his elbows.

"Who to?"

Merlin started to unroll a very long scroll.

"The Guild of Harness Polishers."

Arthur stared, incredulous.

"The guild of who? I don't know anything about _polishing_."

Merlin was still unrolling the scroll, and looking at the writing on it as if admiring it.

"Fortunately... I do."

Arthur looked at it, deadpan.

"That will take hours to learn."

Merlin rolled it up again, shaking his head and picking up a list, one that he began to reel off the points on.

"You don't have hours. First you're to receive Odin's envoy."

Arthur was now frowning, irritated.

"Do I have to give a speech?"

Merlin grinned, clearly enjoying this.

"No, you have to listen to one." His grin widened even further. "Then you've to inspect the guards, perform a freeman's ceremony... Oh." He tapped the list with his quill pen. "And be a judge."

Arthur's irritation faded a little.

"Preside over a trial?"

"A _garland _competition!"

The king flopped back down flat, rolled over, and pulled his cover up over his head.

"I never get any time to myself!"

"I know, it's almost like having to work." Merlin put down his list and headed over to the bed, reaching out and grabbing Arthur by the shoulders. "Come on, we don't have time for this. Out of bed, now!" Arthur swore as he was literally dumped onto the floor, Merlin now walking away from him. "You're doing very well, Arthur."

A muffled grumble came from the man on the floor.

"I don't think so."

Merlin rolled his eyes, coming over with a freshly pressed red shirt for the king to wear and pulling him to his feet with a flick of magic and a glance of his eyes.

"Everyone's saying it, I'm serious. You are becoming a very good king."

Arthur accepted the shirt, still looking far from amused by his introduction to the floor.

"Thank you, but you're still the worst servant I've ever known." There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opened, Geoffrey of Monmouth entering with a frown on his face. He bowed before speaking, his tone grave.

"Good morning, My Lord. I apologise for intruding, but I have some disturbing news." He paused, looking between the King and the Court Sorcerer. "Agravaine seems to have been quite busy last night. I've heard members of the council speaking of rumours of a traitor, of someone who was the only one that knew your path back from Caerleon and could have given the information needed to set up that ambush... The name they are murmuring, however quietly, is Gaius."

Merlin stared.

"Agravaine is trying to pin the suspicion on _Gaius?_" He started to scowl, heading for the door. "I'll just see about that!"

"Merlin." Arthur's call stopped him, the king's tone sympathetic. "Look, Merlin, Agravaine has no proof. It's not the first time Gaius has been accused of things, the council knows that, and they know he has always been proven a loyal servant to the kingdom. Whatever spite has made my uncle do this, it will die down in a few days."

The warlock let out a long sigh, still grumbling.

"Can I at least make him spit up a toad or something?"

When Merlin turned to look at him, Arthur gave him a smile that said he wouldn't mind seeing that himself.

"As much as I'd like to let you, I think it's best you don't." He looked to the archivist now. "Thank you for coming to tell me. I know I can count on you to disarm these rumours among the council, to the best of your abilities."

Geoffrey bowed again.

"I will see to it at once, Sire."

Both of them watched him go, Merlin then going back to the desk and picking up a much smaller scroll. He then handed it to Arthur.

"Here, your _real_ speech for the Guild of Harness Polishers. They're attending the same fête where the garland competition is being held, and Odin's envoy is currently being tended to by George. On the matter of a similarly named friend of ours, Georg will be assembling the castle guard for inspection, down at the training field in half an hour. You can learn your speech after you've done that, and after you've listened to Odin's man spouting political niceties that are actually veiled insults."

Arthur accepted it, his expression bland.

"_Thanks._"

~(-)~

It had taken her some time to get here, four days of hard riding after paying a messenger to ride ahead and announce her. This town resided by the sea, a port of trade with many places, and as a result its populace and wares were exotic and varied... But that was not why she was here.

Morgana walked through the streets, her black dress at odds with the vibrant colours of the locals. Street entertainers tried to draw her eye, only to back away hastily when the result was being favoured by her icy glare. She already knew where she was going, it was a place that Morgause had told her how to find. And she went there now, entering the building she sought and pausing before the wary-eyed, tattooed guard within.

"I wish to see the Catha. He is expecting me."

The shirtless guard stepped aside, his metal torq and armlets glinting in the dim light of the passage. He never took his eyes off her as she entered the room behind him, watching as she circled round to halt before the bald man knelt with eyes closed within.

He did not move, his hand still held to the front of his robes in meditation before a brazier and dais littered with dozens of lit and unlit candles. Only once she had stopped did he open his eyes and look at her.

She smiled.

"You are Alator of the Catha, warrior and priest."

He nodded, voice solemn and soft.

"You are Morgana Pendragon, High Priestess of the Triple Goddess and last of your kind." He stood up, his manner neither welcoming nor unwelcoming. "What do you seek here?"

Her smile faded.

"I need you to abduct someone... from Camelot."

"Camelot is no friend to our kind. From what I hear, the young king follows Uther's ways."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You are Catha, such things would not stop you."

His eyes narrowed.

"Why should I risk my life for you?"

She walked around and came to a stop beside him, offering him that which was clasped on her right wrist.

"Because I am willing to give you something in return. It was forged on the Isle of the Blessed by a High Priestess. Its healing powers are without equal in the Five Kingdoms."

Intrigued, he took from her wrist the healing bracelet she had been given those years before by her sister, nodding once he had it in his grasp.

"There is true power here." He looked her in the eyes, searching. "This is a precious gift. The person you seek must be important to you."

"Yes." Her gaze remained unwavering. "I hope that he will lead me to my mortal enemy... Emrys."

Alator remained silent for a moment, and then nodded again.

"It is as you wish. I will perform this task for you."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sooo, how do you guys like my solution for Mr Plot Hole Agravaine this time? Hehehehe. I'll see you guys tomorrow!**


	46. The Secret Sharer 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: You guys are going to love how I tweak this bit :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 46: The Secret Sharer ~Part 2~

What was taking so long? Where in the name of the heavens was the sorcerer Morgana had said would arrive tonight?

Agravaine peered out from his hiding place warily, gritting his teeth as he remained at the door he'd unlocked. They had a very narrow window of opportunity, for this, he'd warned Morgana to make that clear to the man she'd hired. He knew that Merlin would go off somewhere within the castle each night at this time, when the light in Arthur's chambers was put out. He would only gone for half an hour, maybe three quarters, before reappearing again and going back to Gaius' chambers. This was the only time the physician would be alone during the night, it was the only chance.

At last movement came. Two men, one in robes with a staff and the other shirtless with a sword, hastening to the side door. Agravaine stepped out to meet them, tense.

"You're late. If we do not hurry, we will lose this chance."

Alator regarded him coolly.

"Let us not waste time, then. I have already ensured the stage is set, a white stallion missing from the castle stables."

Agravaine, nodded, entering the door.

"Good, that's one thing then. Now follow me, we have little time. Already Gaius' ward will be wherever he goes at this hour. It will not be long before he returns to the physician's chamber, and we cannot afford the delay his interference would cause."

They proceeded through the castle, avoiding guards and heading for the tower where Gaius' chambers lay. When they neared the top of it, Agravaine halted Alator with his hand and was promptly glared at by the sorcerer's bodyguard.

Alator glanced back at him.

"What is it?"

The nobleman grimaced a little.

"Do not knock him out, he must be kept awake. I know not how they do it, but Arthur and his allies, Gaius included, have a distressing tendency to appear from nowhere whenever one of their number is rendered unconscious. Gaius and his ward dabble in sorcery, so it is likely they have some sort of spell set up to alert them when such happens."

Alator frowned.

"Morgana never told me I was here to take a sorcerer. Your words imply the young king supports magic."

Agravaine hesitated, but knew that not to give _some_ answer, might make Alator leave.

"The two of them serve him in that capacity, secretly. He claims to them that he will return magic, but he seems in no particular rush to do so. I fear they are being deceived, and it is lamentable they refuse to see that."

The warrior priest nodded slowly.

"Indeed. I shall keep your information in mind."

He strode ahead, Agravaine remaining where he was, while up in the physician's chambers Gaius was finishing a last remedy before seeking his sleep.

He looked up when he heard a faint creaking, frowning through the shadows towards his door.

"Merlin?"

There was no answer, nothing, not until he was grabbed from behind and a hand clamped over his mouth.

"_Adumbe._" Gaius felt his throat lock, his voice silenced even as his arms were swiftly bound by the man murmuring in his ear. "Behave yourself, or I'll make you. I know how to paralyse more than just your voice."

Gaius then found himself hoisted up and carried over the shoulder of the sorcerer's cohort, carried down the tower stairs and past a pleased-looking Agravaine.

The nobleman nodded to them and left them to leave, ascending the stairs as they did so and entering Gaius' chambers. He then left a book in there, crudely hidden beneath a single piece of parchment, and left to bide his time after taking as much of the physician's clothing as he could stuff into the sack that had held the book.

Fifteen minutes later, just before Merlin had returned to Gaius' chambers, the alarm bells rang out bringing the entire castle and city to wakefulness... And conveniently, oh so conveniently, the king's uncle had allowed it to be overheard that he had _seen_ Gaius riding away from the city with haste.

The guards, called from the passages closest to them, were already searching Gaius' chambers at Agravaine's behest... When a very unhappy warlock entered then with Arthur at his heels.

The book had already been found, a guard already sent to alert the members of the council, and even as Arthur dismissed the remaining guards from the room, Agravaine was smirking.

"What a pity, I wonder where he could have gone. It's such a shame that that precious council will now all think he is the traitor. I wonder how you're going to deal with that."

Merlin stared at him, faced twisting into a snarl of rage as his eyes flared gold to yank Agravaine from the floor by his throat. Arthur grabbed him by the arm, shaking him to break his concentration, allowing the choking nobleman to drop to the floor again.

"I'll handle this." Arthur strode over to his uncle, grabbing him by his shirt-collar and yanking him to his feet. Choking him in the process, almost as effectively as Merlin had been doing. "_What_ have you done with Gaius? _Where_ has he been taken?"

Agravaine laughed, even as he fought for breath and sneered.

"I made sure never to ask where Morgana was going to have him taken. I can't tell you what I don't know. Even as we speak, I'm sure my witness statement of having seen him fleeing on a white horse, will have been confirmed by the knight I had sent to check the stables... The evidence is piling up, and the council will already know about the damning parts of it. I made sure."

Arthur shoved his uncle away from him in disgust, utterly furious, before turning to Merlin.

"Get your people on it, Merlin. Lets see Morgana's hired thug try to hide himself and Gaius from _them_."

Merlin didn't need telling twice, leaving the room in equal fury to head outside the castle and ride Friou to the camp in the Darkling Woods. Gaius was like his father, and the Storm Clan would _not_ be pleased to find out that the family of their new leader had been trifled with.

~(-)~

"The rest of the council is of one opinion, Sire. They all believe the 'evidence' planted and provided by Agravaine, to be proof the Gaius' betrayal."

Geoffrey looked deeply unhappy as he delivered this grim report, to the king and his warlock here in council chambers. Arthur was quiet and grim, and stared off into the distance before at last speaking.

"We'll find him, even if I can't do it publicly in the face of this. If I can bring him back here, and stand him before the council, I can prove through my _own_ statement as witness, that he was abducted and framed."

The archivist grimaced.

"I'm afraid that for you to look for him personally, Sire, would not be possible. We need you here, to keep the debate open with regards to such convenient evidence being so easily found. We need you to raise the possibility that he might have been enchanted. Someone else will have to lead the search for him."

"I will..." Both of them turned to look at Merlin, who was stood leaning against one of the columns and glowering at the opposite wall. "I've already got the Storm Clan scouring every inch of Camelot. If the one who took Gaius even shows a glimpse of himself out in the open, they'll find him. I've got them looking for Morgana as well, with orders not to approach her. She's powerful enough that she might kill some of them, when getting into a fight with her won't help Gaius. She's more useful if I let her wander about, since if she's spotted she might lead us to him."

Arthur sighed, knowing how bad Merlin had to be feeling right now.

"I know this is hard, but he still had his amulet on when he was taken. They haven't triggered yet, and that's a good thing."

"Not really... It either means they knew to keep him awake, or they found it, took it off him, and dumped it. If he still has it, and manages to trigger it, it won't help much either except to say he's alive. If he's too far away, I can't use the amulets to track him."

Merlin let out a shuddering breath, tears in his eyes, at once his calm façade fracturing into helplessness.

Arthur got up and went to him, putting his hand on the warlock's shoulder in support.

"We'll get through this, and we _will_ find him. We're not going to let Agravaine and Morgana win this."

~(-)~

It was with some slight concern that they'd arrived at the ridge, gazing down at the paths cut among and through it, the many caves and tunnels that were the result of centuries of digging by human hands. Between the two of them, Gaius was marched into one of those caves with some resignation. He hung his head, either in defeat or simple exhaustion it wasn't certain. But whichever it was, he was unable to voice complaint or protest so long as he was magically gagged.

Alator led him deep into the caverns, eventually reaching the chamber that had been prepared for this. A stone slab had been set as a sort of bed or altar, and it was with firm hands that the physician was forced to lie down on it.

And that was when Morgana came out of the shadows.

"Hello Gaius, you must be tired after such a difficult journey... But it's time for the fun to begin." He glared at her, his eyes saying what his silenced voice could not. Telling her to get on with what she was doing, that he was not afraid to die. But she just snorted and laughed, smiling. "Dying is the easy part, Gaius. I wouldn't be in such a hurry if I were you. My friend here is going to help me get some some information. Some information you might be a little reluctant to give." She leaned closer, her expression cruel. "I want you to tell me where Emrys is."

Alator came forward now, gesturing with a hand.

"_Lihting._"

Gaius coughed as his voice was released, glaring at Morgana and speaking hoarsely.

"I don't know anyone called Emrys. And even if I did, I would not tell you. Do what you will, Morgana, I will never tell you anything."

She seemed unimpressed by his declaration, still smiling.

"Alator is no ordinary torturer. He is a Catha, a priest of the Old Religion. He has at his disposal some skills only known by initiates. But you're a learned man, Gaius. I'm sure you know exactly what he can do."

The physician's eyes had widened slightly at the revelation, a glint of fear now visible within them. Morgana walked out of the cave to leave Alator to his work, the man's bodyguard also leaving to go keep watch. But once alone, Gaius now directed his glare at the priest.

"I don't know what she promised you in return for this, but I hope you believe it was worth it. For I will fight you to the last breath in my body."

Alator scoffed.

"I've heard much the same words many times, and every one of those who said them were broken at my hand. You will be no different."

Gaius smiled, like a man with nothing to lose.

"And you will be working against the advance of time, time that you're not going to have a lot of... In the Brotherhood of the Round Table, _ic behyhte!_"

There was a tangible sense of something having happened, before a resonance of sound became apparent. Alator searched for the source, now staring at the physician.

"What did you just do?"

Gaius laughed weakly, even as the man tore open the front of his robe to reveal the now gleaming amulet.

"Morgana doesn't appear to have warned you who you would be crossing in doing this... Arthur now knows that I am alive, that you have kept me so, and that means he knows I'm too important to you to kill yet. He and the others of the Brotherhood will not stop until they have found me, and we are not so very far from the city. And they will not be the only ones searching... You will also have angered the group of druids formerly known as the Blood Clan." He laughed again. "Their new leader, is my ward."

Alator ripped off the amulet, throwing it to the floor and attempting to destroy it. But the result was only that it bounced from the impact and ricocheted into a crevice in the wall... Out of reach as he stared after it.

"Such a powerful object..."

Gaius slumped back, too exhausted to move and content in his resistance thus far.

"The Symmetry Spell is such a intriguing thing... Just as it makes objects that are linked to one another look the same, if strong enough it means that one cannot be destroyed without destroying all of them together."

Alator turned to look at him, at this physician who feared his skills, but did not fear him as a man. This physician who had set in motion a race against time.

"You are certainly different from those I have met before... I shall enjoy breaking you."

~(-)~

Merlin sat there, depressed on the floor of Gaius' chambers, staring at one of the documents that had been knocked to the floor during last night's search. Liam was also in the room, and was the one actually doing most of the tidying up, but he looked no less unhappy than Merlin did.

The council had, at Arthur's insistence, agreed upon the possibility that Gaius had been enchanted and framed, but that hadn't stopped them raising the question of appointing the next Court Physician should that not be the case. And for all the shadow cast over him by the suspicion against Gaius, Liam was the obvious choice what with being his apprentice.

Both of them remained in grim silence, solemnly restoring their mentor's possessions to their proper places. That was what they were doing when the door opened, both of them turning in hope, only for it to be crushed when a sympathetic Gwen came in.

Merlin sighed when he saw her, bowing his head.

"I thought you were him." She put her arm on Liam's as she passed him, before going over to and kneeling down beside Merlin, the warlock as bleak as she had never before seen him. "I don't think I've ever felt this helpless. I've tried scrying for him, but it's useless. All I see is darkness and dust, a flicker of torchlight, and nothing else. The Storm Clan reported to me that they'd seen Morgana, but not until she was already close to her hut and making her way back to it. There was no way to tell where she'd been."

Both of them bowed their heads at that, a moment of silence suddenly interrupted by their amulets wailing into life.

Merlin snatched his out from under his clothing as fast as his fingers could manage it, a blaze of hope igniting in his eyes when he saw the Oak symbol gleaming. Proof that Gaius was alive, at last.

He lurched to his feet, stubborn determination returning as he clutched his amulet and silenced it along with the others after a few moments.

Gwen also got up, echoing those feelings.

"Don't give up, Merlin, because I'm sure he hasn't." She smiled, as if expecting to cheer him up further. "And besides, I think I have an idea of how to find him."

Both Merlin and Liam turned to face her, the latter speaking with hope.

"You do?"

She nodded, still smiling.

"Agravaine may not know where Gaius is, but I think we can still use him to find him if we do it the right way."

Merlin took her by the arm, sitting her on a chair before placing himself opposite. His entire attention focused on her.

"Tell me."

~(-)~

"_Lig-fyr onbrne swithe!_" Gaius flinched as the ring of flames formed around the stone upon which he lay, Alator bringing that fire to life and regarding him solemnly. "Do not resist the fire. Let it into your mind. Let the flames search out your thoughts, feel them burn into the darkest recesses of your mind. Let them shine a torch on your deepest secrets and bring them into the light."

Gaius cringed, both from the heat and the magic trying to fight its way into his head. He had heard of this spell, of the torment it could inflict if one resisted it. But hearing about it was no comparison for experiencing it. Experiencing the terrible pressure, the weight, the unrelenting search for the slightest weakness in his will.

He turned his head to the side, determined not to give in as the desperate spell passed his lips.

"_Acwence tha blblysse..._"

His eyes gleamed a weak gold, the fires at one side of the ring going out much to Alator's shock. But the shock did not last for long, before his expression hardened and he renewed his efforts.

"_Fyr withere!_"

The fire roared back into life, Gaius slumping back again with no choice now but to endure and pray he could hold out long enough for him to be found in time.

~(-)~

The minor commotion in the courtyard was what first drew his attention, the sight of several men in what suspiciously looked like druid robes lurking in the shadows. The guards on duty there all ignored their presence, and also ignored when Merlin hurried out from one of the side doors and over to speak to them. But if that itself didn't make him nervous, what followed it did.

The 'druids' left, their presence soon replaced by Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival preparing horses after Merlin had literally _run_ back inside the castle with a visible smile on his face. Had those men discovered where Gaius was, and tipped off the warlock and his allies? The preparations taking placed seemed to indicate that quite clearly, as he saw Merlin and the two knights soon-after ride out like wind.

He hastened to the stables and got his horse, charging out into the night and right past where the trio had stopped and hidden themselves in the darkness. And once he was out of sight, Merlin smiled and scratched a certain wyvern under her chin.

"_Asce hine, Geleaffriou... Asce hine..._"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: "Asce hine" Hehehehehehe "Seek him" (Evil grin) Agravaine may not know where Gaius is, but Morgana does, and he has a distressing tendency to go running to her whenever he thinks their plan is about to go wrong... And Merlin just so happens to have a very good way of tracking him. MUEEHEEHEEHEE!**


	47. The Secret Sharer 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, gotta love Friou :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 47: The Secret Sharer ~Part 3~

Following their winged guide in pursuit of Agravaine was proving incredibly easy, Friou gliding along in front of their horses like a scent-hound locked on an impossible-to-miss trail. His initial movements had taken him to Morgana's hut first, as they'd expected and as they'd counted on. And now the both of them were heading together in a new direction...

Towards the Ridge of Chemary...

Merlin kept his eyes on her, even as his right hand lingered on the hilt of his ancient dagger. Arthur had agreed to discretely loan out thirty horses, from the stables of the garrison down the valley from the city, and now those mounts were being rode by thirty very ticked-off Storm Druids who were raring for fight. It was strange to think how quickly he'd become comfortable with giving them orders, but he had...

There was nothing like a crisis to force a learning curve, and he was getting a crash course in getting used to being the leader of an entire clan. A clan who were willing to die down to the last man serving him.

"Alrik."

The man he'd called kicked his horse forward, pulling in beside him with a nod.

"What is it, Stormcaller?"

Merlin glanced at him, pointing to the ridge coming into view ahead.

"I want you and our men to form a perimeter outside the caves. Make sure no one tries to leave, but don't kill them either. Dead people don't tend to give good information."

That got him another nod, Alrik's former bad attitude towards him now a distant memory with the circumstances so changed.

"As you wish, Stormcaller."

The druid moved back again, Gwaine raising an eyebrow as he watched.

"Still kinda crazy to think you're these guys' leader. Just over a week ago you were possessed and trying to kill Arthur, and these guys wanted to wipe Camelot off the map. And yet yesterday Gaius got kidnapped, and now today you're using these guys to help save him."

Percival had an equally bemused expression on his face.

"I'm not sure which I find crazier. That you're their leader, or that they're a band of druids that travel around with a proverbial weapons stall on their backs."

That had all three of them glance back, to note that not a single one of the Storm Druids carried less than about five different weapons. Some of them even had _battle axes_.

Merlin turned his attention forward again, admittedly a bit freaked out by these druids who were by definition now his people.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. It's a good thing they're on our side now."

Far ahead of them, far ahead of Morgana and Agravaine, deep within the caves, the interrogation was reaching a climax. The fires had been burning for hours now, Gaius so drained by his resistance that what feeble efforts he could muster now were reflected only in his avoidance of questions by giving different yet related answers.

Alator's voice remained insistent, patient, inescapable... As the last of the fires now burned down, their job completed.

"Tell me about Emrys. Tell me, Gaius. Where can we find Emrys?"

The physician tossed his head fitfully and weakly, the words fighting their way past his lips despite his heart's scream to stay silence.

"In... In Camelot..."

Alator leaned in close, almost murmuring right in Gaius' ear.

"Where in Camelot?"

The physician hesitated, fighting away from the answer and giving another. His tone pained.

"Emrys is... Emrys is the name by which he is known to the Druids. But to me... I know him by a different name."

"Tell me, Gaius." Alator waited, watching the old man struggle and then frowning when he shouted 'no'. In response he lay his hand on the physician's head, leaning in even closer. "Who is he?"

Still Gaius struggled, fighting a battle with his own mind, and once again evading.

"He is... the most powerful sorcerer who has ever lived."

Alator's frown deepened, as he made the question more specific and less easy to avoid with a half-answer.

"What is his name."

The torment in Gaius' expression only grew, his anguish and his shame as he tried to keep the answer from passing his lips.

"His name is... is... _Merlin._" Alator stood up in victory, moving to leave the chamber but stopping when the old man resumed speaking. His words still pained, but gradually becoming peaceful. Like he knew he had nothing left to lose now by saying this. "For the Druids' legends are true, Merlin is Emrys... A man destined for greatness. A man who will one day unite the powers of the Old World and the New, and bring the time that the poets speak of... The time... of Albion."

Alator's eyes widened slightly at that name, as Gaius at last fell into the oblivion of unconsciousness unable to answer anything else. And yet the priest's eyes moved now to the crevice where earlier the old man's amulet had gone, and he walked to it calling the item out with a spell.

The bronze disk settled into his palm like a promise, an item that now he truly looked, radiated power enough to dwarf that of the healing bracelet Morgana had given as payment. He knew now who had made this, it was clear, and it made little wonder now that he'd been unable to destroy it.

He set it back around the neck of the sleeping physician, before picking up his staff and leaving the chamber, even as outside the caves a witch and nobleman had entered, unaware that the had been dogged right to the correct entrance by a warlock and his wyvern.

Merlin waved Friou off to take perch on the cliff above, the Storm Druids fanning out to take up similar positions ready to block any escape. Only three people entered the cave, those being Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival, and when a split in the path came, the warlock didn't hesitate to give them his orders and point left.

"You two go that way. If you find Gaius, don't wait for me. Take him outside to our allies and get to a safe distance. If I find him, I use the amulets to speak to you."

Both knights looked a little reluctant, their protest cut off when they were ambushed by Alator's bodyguard.

Gwaine and Percival drew their swords, coming at the man from two sides and yet still managing to be driven back in the confined space. Seeing them struggle, and almost trip over each other in the confusion, Merlin just shook his head and stared at the man.

His eyes turned gold, the bodyguard yelling in surprise as he was picked up and thrown onto the two knights' swords... And incidentally onto the knights themselves.

Gwaine looked up from his position on the floor, not impressed.

"Couldn't you have thrown him somewhere else?"

They kicked the dead man off and got up, a firm point from Merlin making clear he would accept no alternative to splitting up.

They left, taking the torch with them while he simply conjured a light in his hand. He walked on, unknowing of the scene that would unfold when the two knights found Agravaine... Stood over Gaius and about to cut his throat, having been ordered by Morgana to make sure the physician would never talk again.

He froze when the two men walked in, aware at once that he was in a very tricky situation if he wished to get out of it alive. He had only his dagger, both of them had swords and were wearing chainmail. He really didn't stand a chance.

Percival glared at him in disgust.

"You really are a coward. You couldn't possibly fall any lower than this."

Gwaine also looked disgusted, but was also smirking.

"But still, we have to thank you. It was so easy to make you go running to Morgana, and then here, or did you forget that Merlin's wyvern can track you?"

Agravaine went white.

"W-what? You mean to say that..."

Gwaine laughed.

"That's right, mate. You led us right to him." He pointed his sword at the nobleman. "Now move away from him, nice and slow. And then we're going to take a nice little walk out of here, and you're going to pretend like we don't know you're a gutter-crawling snake, just in case Morgana decides to show her face. Percival, you carry Gaius while I make sure our little worm here doesn't try to do anything stupid."

Percival was happy to oblige, gently picking Gaius up and easily carrying him while Gwaine kept Agravaine in front of them. Things only got worse for the traitor, when they arrived outside the cave and he was passed into the 'care' of the druids there.

He stared at them, now seeing them for the first time with their robes parted and weapons exposed.

"You can't be druids. They don't carry weapons."

Alrik grinned maliciously and glanced at Gwaine.

"So this is the one the wyvern was tracking?" The knight nodded, and Alrik's smile only widened as he then leaned within a few inches of Agravaine's pale face. "And yes, we _are_ druids, just not like any ones you've ever met before. They do say, after all, that there cannot be light without darkness, and in that case you can tall us our brethren's dark shadow. You're lucky the Stormcaller has ordered us not to kill you, or I'd be hanging you from the nearest tree by your entrails."

If it were even possible, Agravaine blanched whiter still as he was led away by two of the other druids, Gwaine looking on impressed by the threat.

"You know what, I think I'm starting to like you guys."

Alrik chuckled and faced him.

"Trust me, we can come up with even worse ways to die that what I just told him."

But the light-hearted air now going on outside the cave was not a one reflected within, as Merlin negotiated the passages in search for the mentor he did not know was now safe.

He came to a dead end, one of several he had already encountered in his increasing frustration. This place was like a maze, of natural caverns and passages carved by men, in their search for the iron oar that was mined at this ridge.

Cursing under his breath, he moved to turn and double back, only to come face-to-face with the cold smile of Morgana as she then threw him off his feet with a blast of magic.

"You really are a thorn in my side, aren't you? When will you learn not to meddle with things you couldn't possibly understand?"

She drew her dagger and threw it at him, suspending it with magic to drive him across the floor in retreat. Except that he didn't retreat, but rather drew a long curved dagger from beneath his jacket to strike her blade aside.

"What I understand is that you took my friend, and I want him back."

Morgana eyed his rune-covered blade, and noted her own now lying in two pieces on the floor. She did not recognise it, its meaning long forgotten by all but a few within the Old Religion.

"So it seems you've gotten yourself a new toy. Don't think that will save you, not when there are so many different and painful ways for me to be rid of you."

Merlin got back to his feet, ready to fight her.

"I want to know what you've done to Gaius."

Morgana didn't flinch beneath his angry stare, rather she looked amused.

"Gaius had some information I needed. The whereabouts of the sorcerer, Emrys. If he gave it to me willingly, his suffering would not be prolonged." Her smile widened with malice. "But, if he did not..."

Merlin's glare had now become filled with fury, overriding the fear that she would learn once again who he was.

"If you have harmed him..."

She scoffed.

"Why are we discussing his fate, when it's time to decide yours. Not whether you're going to die alone, here, in his god-forsaken place. That's going to happen anyway. But how? Or, more precisely, how painfully?"

Merlin didn't move, only reacting when a stranger in robes and with a staff came into the chamber and stopped beside her.

"And who is this?"

Morgana glanced at him, smiling.

"Alator... This is Merlin. He's just a serving boy, but he's the most troublesome serving boy I've ever known... I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful?"

The priest looked at her, having been staring at Merlin with an unreadable expression. He then spoke.

"Gaius told me everything."

"So you know who Emrys is?"

"Indeed I do." He turned back to Merlin while she eyed him with hope, advancing towards the warlock while Merlin stared back with an incredibly wary expression. "Not only do I know _who_ he is, I know exactly _where_ he is."

Morgana took a step towards them, suddenly desperate to know.

"Then tell me."

Alator turned, putting his back to Merlin, and stared at her coldly.

"..._Never_." He pointed his staff at her, shouting. "_Forth fleoge!_"

She screamed as she was flung backwards into a wooden mining brace and knocked out, dropping limp to the sandy floor while Merlin quickly backed away and around Alator.

"Who are you? Why protect me after all you've just done?"

The priest sighed, setting the foot of his staff on the floor and standing there, his words almost breathless in awe of he whose presence he was in.

"Merlin, I am Alator of the Catha. I am honoured to be of service."

Merlin frowned, still wary.

"You have magic?"

Alator nodded.

"I understand the burden _you_ carry. I have lived with it all my life. I have been shunned, persecuted, and sometimes even hunted in every corner of the Five Kingdoms. I understand what that feels like." Merlin's wariness had faded a little, and was now tinged with sympathy a mutual understanding as the priest continued in earnest. "You're not alone. From what Gaius told me, I do not have your great powers, Merlin, but I share your hopes. For I, and others like me, have _dreamt_ of the world you seek to build... And we would gladly give our lives to help you do it."

He dropped to one knee and bowed, Merlin overcome by a sudden bemused sense of deja vu.

"So why the change of heart? It can't have been _just_ hearing Gaius tell you about me. It could have been the ravings of delusion, believed to be truth but in fact nothing but the figment of imagination."

Alator raised his head, but did not rise from where he knelt.

"He told me you are known as Emrys by the Druids, in their legends. But just as they have legends about a great bringer of peace, so do the Catha... Among my people, if you are who I believe you to be, you are known as 'Ambrosius'."

Merlin stared at him, not sure whether to be stunned or completely wierded out before he let out a sigh and shook his head.

"This is starting to become a habit. How many names and titles do I even have now?" He started to count them on his fingers, muttering. "Lord Merlin Emrys Ambrosius Stormcaller, Dragonlord, Court Sorcerer of Camelot, and Leader of the Druid Clan of Storm." He brought a hand up to his face. "This is starting to get ridiculous."

Only now did Alator rise, smiling at Merlin's expression.

"I would guess then that you are aware of your significance."

"Eminently..." Merlin sighed again, returning to the reason he was here. "Where's Gaius?"

The priest gestured towards the chamber's exit, heading towards it.

"I left him at the altar. He was asleep." He paused beside the unconscious Morgana, pulling the healing bracelet from the pocket of his robes and setting it down on the sandy floor nearby while gazing at her. "Keep your trinket, and your black heart that refuses to embrace hope. Had I known then what I know now, I would never have done all this."

The two of them walked past her, on to where Gaius had been, and then on out to where the Storm Druids waited with the two knights and Gaius.

~(-)~

Morning found them all close to Camelot, Merlin bringing them to a halt and turning to the priest riding beside him. He smiled, gesturing one of the Storm Druids over, and nodded to Alator in respect.

"He will escort you back to your home, and see you reach there safely. It's the least I can do after you helped me, and after I killed your companion."

Alator returned the nod with a half-bow in his saddle, solemn but also grateful.

"Helping you was the least _I_ could do after what I did to your friend." He looked to Gaius, where the old man was being carried on a stretcher suspended between the sides of Gwaine and Percival's horses. "I've applied an enchantment to ease the residual pain from my interrogation. He will be fine with a few days rest."

"Thank you." Merlin held out his hand, Alator accepting it. "Safe journey, and may we meet again."

Alator gave him one last smile before sending his horse trotting away, his druid escort following on the horse that had belonged to the bodyguard.

Percival watched him go with a frown, murmuring to Merlin.

"Aren't you being a bit too forgiving? He _did_ kidnap and torture Gaius."

Merlin sighed, setting off again for Camelot.

"I know he did, but he also knows he made a mistake and accepts that. And now that I've shown him mercy, and hope, he'll spread word of me among the rest of the Catha. Morgana won't find any allies among them ever again."

The Storm Druids soon left them, to return the horses to the clearing where they'd been left for them the day before. It was thus that Merlin and the others reached Camelot, and Agravaine forced by circumstance to confirm that Gaius had been enchanted and abducted in an attempt to gain information against the kingdom. Arthur locked his uncle in the man's chambers after that, while Merlin took Gaius back to his chambers to care for him.

He was still there, sat beside him, when at last the physician woke and opened his eyes to find himself where he'd never thought to be again... And before the one in whose presence he felt that which he uttered as his first words.

"I'm ashamed."

Merlin gazed at him sadly, no trace anger, only relief.

"Why?"

"Your secret. A secret I thought I'd protect with my life."

Merlin stared at him, not caring about that in the slightest.

"Gaius, you could have died."

The physician persisted, deeply sorry.

"But if Morgana had found out..."

Merlin sighed, putting his hand on that of his mentor in reassurance.

"She didn't... She didn't count on Alator's true loyalties. You got through to him, Gaius, with what you told him. He realised he'd made a mistake, and helped me."

Gaius closed his eyes, still caught up in guilt.

"But I worry that one day I'll let you down."

"Well I don't." Merlin smiled, the soft and kind smile that could lighten even the most grieved of hearts. "You got me yet another name out of all this... Did you know the Catha have their own legends about me? They call me Ambrosius."

His smile became a grin and then a chuckle, that in itself enough to at last get Gaius to smile and relax in return.

"This is starting to become a habit of yours, Merlin."

"Tell me about it. At this rate I'll end up with a name as long as one of Arthur's speeches."

Almost as if the mention of his was the cue, the door of the chambers opened and the king walked in. Merlin nodded to Arthur as he entered, waving him to come over and sit with them.

Arthur looked to Gaius when he'd done so, eyes concerned.

"Are you all right?"

Gaius looked at him from where he lay. Pale but otherwise unhurt.

"I'm just glad it's all over."

Arthur's expression darkened, his eyes distant.

"So why were you abducted? What did Morgana hope to gain from it?"

"She was looking for information as to the identity and location of Emrys." Gaius sighed when he saw Arthur flinch in worry, and quickly reassured him. "Do no worry, she learnt nothing from it. Instead Merlin has gained another ally, after my interrogator found out just who it was he was being asked to locate. He turned on her, and ensured our safe escape."

Arthur went quiet, still concerned.

"She's becoming desperate if she's resorting to tactics like this. And if she'd taken you once in the belief you have that knowledge, she might try it again."

Gaius reached out, putting his hand on Arthur's arm.

"Do not worry, for I don't. Morgana does not realise yet just what she seeks to defeat. Contained within this great kingdom is a rich variety of people, with a range of different beliefs. So many of them seek to protect you, and many more believe in the world you are trying to create... You stand before them and know for this, and understand just how much they've done to protect you. And you value them for that." He smiled sadly. "And in return, there is not a single one of that would not die gladly knowing we had helped you."

It was Merlin's turn now, the warlock putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"We're not afraid of the dangers, and never will be as long as we stand together. And that is why, no matter what, Morgana will never defeat us."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: That was an awesome ep, hand's down. Now, lol. After someone mentioned it in a review on Dark Druids, I just **_**had**_** to make a gag out of Merlin's increasing number of names... by adding another one heeee! And how epic was Gaius' speech to Arthur at the end? I just had to make sure I kept that in, in some form. Arthur doubts again that magic is evil! WOO!**

**And in line with doubts, does anyone else think that in the scene where Gwen is tending Gaius, and Agravaine is saying that both he and Arthur owe both Gaius and Merlin an apology, Arthur has a look in his eyes like he suspects Agravaine isn't sorry at all... Like he knows now that Agravaine can't be trusted. I mean, look at him. He briefly has that 'kicked puppy' expression and swallows like he knows he'd been betrayed and is trying not to break down about it, right before he half glances at Agravaine, turns solemn/grim/distant, and walks out of the room without uttering another word to his uncle. After all, Agravaine has really screwed himself on this one if Arthur has been paying attention. **

**It was **_**Agravaine**_** who initially accused Gaius of perhaps being a traitor, to cover his own ass when Arthur came to him suspecting **_**he**_** was the one. And Arthur said there himself, that he knew the knights were loyal, meaning only Agravaine had the chance to leak the information to set up the ambush. If Gaius has been proven innocent, then where does that leave **_**that**_** bit of circumstance?**

**And then it was Agravaine who raised the alarm this time, after 'seeing' Gaius ride out on a white horse in the middle of the night... When he's now been proved to have been abducted and not fled the city of his own will at all.**

**And it was Agravaine who conveniently managed to show up and 'assist' in saving him, after also conveniently having 'heard from the guards' that Merlin and Gwaine had ridden out... Arthur can wreck that alibi just by querying it with the relevant guards "Did you tell Agravaine about Merlin and Gwaine riding out?" Guards "No, Sire." If he ever goes and asks, Agravaine = screwed.**

**Personally, I think Arthur is now on to him, or at the very least suspicious of him again. He'd have to be with how sloppy and careless his uncle was during this scheme. Hell, Gaius even saw him at the cave with Morgana. Arthur's uncle is in really deep doo doo.**


	48. Brothers of the Craft 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Oops, I need to get my finger out. After this sub-ep, my backlog of ideas for them that will work will have officially run out. Three of my ideas prepared in advance during the summer, became utterly useless as soon as Uther died. So, I guess next week I'll just have to see what my imagination can throw up into the air lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Various tunes from Zelda: Skyward Sword (Has a ****play-list**** of them set on loop hehehe)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 48: Brothers of the Craft ~Part 1~

Two young men walked through the woods, one of them carrying a small bag each with clothing for a few days out in those woods. Things in the castle had calmed down again now, a week having passed since Gaius had been abducted, accused, and then proven innocent. After the chaos of the past couple of weeks, now was at last a chance to settle back into a routine.

But routine was nothing to do with where the two friends were going, a warlock and apprentice hedgewizard making their way into the Darkling Woods.

Merlin's sigh as they walked got Liam's attention, prompting him to look ahead along the track they were following.

"So why are you going to stay with them for a few days? I thought they knew you had to stay close to Arthur."

Merlin glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I could ask the same of why you're coming with me, except I know Gaius has been getting irritated with both of our fussing over him. He's well enough to do his rounds now, and it's time we gave him a little space for a couple of days." He sighed again. "As for why _I'm_ going, I may be their leader, but besides some basic history, and the few things I picked up when I went to negotiate with them before that, I know next to nothing about them. I need to understand them, to know them properly, if I'm going to be a good leader for them. I've learnt _that _much from watching Arthur."

Liam smiled at that, nodding.

"You're right, and I think you're going to be a great leader for them. Do you think Nellan knows yet?"

Merlin snorted at that.

"Of course he does, it's his clan's job to observe all the big and significant things I do. But if you mean to ask if I've officially contacted him as the Storm Clan Leader, then yes, I have. I invited him to come visit during my stay with them for the next few days. I'm going to get to know my new people, and I'm also going to see about some lessons in rune-based magic. From what I saw the last time I was here, even if that spell was intended to destroy Camelot, they know more than a thing or two about that sort of magic... Just no sacrifice spells."

Liam laughed at that.

"I should think not. That kind of magic is wrong. Taking a life to destroy isn't right, not like when you Mirror Life and Death to _save_ a life."

Merlin sighed, turning solemn at the reminder of that skill of his. While he'd long come to accept it, it still made him uneasy.

"That's completely different, Liam. Mirroring Life and Death is nothing like the spells that sacrifice lives to fuel the strength of the enchantment. Exchanging life for life is _not _like exchanging life for power. One is the harmony of the balance of the world, the other is a taint upon that balance."

Liam flinched at the edge in Merlin's tone, grimacing in apology for his misinterpretation.

"Sorry, I guess I don't understand much about it."

Merlin reached out to pat him on the shoulder, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's an easy mistake to make when you've not been taught about it, and it's not exactly something that's been part of your lessons in herb magic." He then grinned. "Come on, I'll race you to the camp."

Liam gaped after him when Merlin took off at a sprint, scrambling to catch up.

"Hey! No fair! I'm carrying a bag!"

It wasn't far to the camp from there, Merlin waiting at the brow of the ridge before it. Where before had been a sea of tents among the trees, now just a fraction remained here. The clan had split into several smaller groups and spread out through the woods so as not to strain the local resources, leaving just the core part of the clan here at the original encampment.

After entering it, Merlin and Liam were immediately shown to his tent, formerly Ladrengar's, of which the previous leader now inhabited a slightly smaller tent next to it.

And after telling Liam to get settled, leaving the apprentice physician to put his bag down on one of the crude mattresses, Merlin went behind a rough curtain at the back to get changed, revealing the reason he'd not packed any clothing of his own.

He re-emerged a few minutes later, wearing the rough woollen breeches and sleeveless leather tunic distinct to the clan, his open-fronted druid robe draped over the top of it and his dagger pulled round on his belt to sit at his right hip instead of behind his back.

Ysyldra arrived now to greet them, Kalem with her. The latter of the two smiling.

"I see you brought my kid brother with you. He been driving Gaius up the wall?"

Merlin smiled in return, chuckling.

"We both have. Try to keep him out of trouble while I talk with Ysyldra."

Kalem stepped aside so Merlin could exit the tent, grinning.

"Hey, they're not all that bad, the Storm Clan. A few of them have a really dark sense of humour, but apart from that they're no worse than the gang Liam and I were part of when we were kids."

Ysyldra raised her eyebrows a bit like that, her brow wrinkling beneath her grey hair.

"I shall take that as a compliment, Wind Rider." She and Merlin left Kalem and Liam to talk in the tent, while they walked off to the fringes of the camp. Once there, she addressed Merlin solemnly. "So what was it you wished to speak of, Stormcaller?"

Merlin glanced at her sidelong, sighing.

"I want you to tell me about what happened to the clan during the years between the time of the Roman conquest, and now. If I don't know enough about the clan to really understand you all, I won't be a very good leader for you."

"An honest admission." She regarded him thoughtfully, and nodded. "Very well, I shall tell you, not that there is much to tell. Ours is a quiet and obscure history these past few centuries."

Merlin frowned.

"But still, I want to know."

Ysyldra brought the two of them to a stop, at a point they could look across and see the whole camp.

"Just seven members of the clan survived the last stand against the Romans, and those seven retreated deep into the mountain valleys and isolated themselves from the rest of the land. Over the decades, they picked up individuals that had gone to but decided not to join other Druid clans, out of disagreement with their totally pacifist ways, adding to the descendants of the survivors. Among those new additions came the first of three Seers who foretold of the coming of the Stormcaller, and with the hope that the prophecy gave, the clan resumed its efforts to regain its former strength in earnest."

She fell silent, Merlin watching her as if expecting more until he realised she was done.

"That's it?"

She nodded.

"Beyond that summary, there is little of note. We are still far from as large a clan as we were in our greatest days, at the time when we numbered over a thousand. Now we are barely two hundred, but that does not matter. We are still strong, and stronger still now that we have your wisdom guiding us. There is not much else to say."

Merlin was still frowning, fidgeting with his druid robes and avoiding her gaze uncertainly.

"I'm not really sure I'm all that wise. I've made plenty of mistakes over the years, some of them leading to disaster."

Ysyldra smiled at him, reassuringly.

"All people makes mistakes, it is what makes us human. When I speak of your wisdom, I speak of that which will ensure our survival into the coming age and beyond. Your ban of all sacrificial spells will guarantee we will not squander lives as we once did. Your orders against unnecessary battles will mean we will think more before striking out in violence, again saving lives both among ourselves and others. Our clan had become blinded by the blood for which we were named, but now we are the storm. Riding high on the currents of fate, turbulent and violent still, but striking only when the cause and need to strike is there."

Merlin ceased his anxious plucking at his clothes, looking at her once again and slowly starting to smile.

"So I guess I named you well, when I named you after myself. But you're forgetting something about storms. They also know how to warn those below, without having to strike at all."

Ysyldra chuckled at that.

"I like you, Stormcaller. You truly think like a Druid when you want to."

Merlin grinned.

"Which kind of Druid? Pacifist or not?"

"_Both_, and that is a good thing." She thumped him lightly on the arm, startling him by using what was a gesture he was more used to seeing being used by the Knights of Camelot. "Because you can see both sides, and be not blinded by the weaknesses of either. And that is what makes you so special, because you who are willing to see all sides. Willing to learn how they all see things, and then come to understand them. That you are here asking me about us, your new clan, is proof of that."

Recovering from his surprise, Merlin once again looked across the camp.

"Then I guess I should go talk to everyone here. If there's little history to learn, then I'll get to know the people who are in this clan in the present."

Ysyldra chuckled, the old woman slowly making back for the camp.

"Then I can tell you that the best way to do that is sparring. Come on. It's time we showed you some of our tricks for fighting with a dagger."

Merlin followed her, starting to relax. Kalem had been right. The clan wasn't really all that bad once you got you know it better.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, Merlin getting a crash course in being a weapon-wielding hard nut of a druid. I seriously love writing the Storm Clan. They're like the Knights, except with a darker sense of humour and lots of proverbs XD**


	49. Brothers of the Craft 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aaaaaaaaaand I am officially 26 years old today! Yesterday was a good day, I appeared in two of the local free newspapers, AND in one of the regional newspapers, about my book and my book launch. Two of the articles even had pictures from the photo shoot I did on Sunday, woo! I even submitted my novel to an independent publisher today, that another recently published peep I met at NaNo is with. Yup, a good day :D**

**Yeah, ****so you**** can imagine that having that the day before my birthday, on my birthday, and with Skyward Sword being released this Friday, has left me in a REAAAAAAAAAALLY good mood lol. Onwards with the sub-ep! CHAAAAAAAAAARGE! Hehehehehe XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: ****Fi's Theme 6 ~Orchestrated~ (Zelda: Skyward Sword) Note, it's a provisional title from the youtube vid, no clue what the tracks real title is.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 49: Brothers of the Craft ~Part 2~

It felt really odd to be here, stood in a forest clearing wearing nothing more defensive than a sleeveless leather tunic. It felt odder still be stood opposite the druid called Alrik with both of them holding daggers at the ready.

Merlin panted with exertion from the past hour of being put through his paces. Of being pushed, shoved, kicked, and even scratched by his opponent's blade. Arthur would have a fit if he knew his Court Sorcerer and friend was training in a way that could actually get him seriously hurt, but then Merlin would just argue right back that the shallow scratches would heal without marks, and they were Alrik's way of telling him in a _clear_ way when he'd left himself open.

Because the Storm Druids fought with daggers in a way like none other Merlin had seen or experienced. Their movements were like the flow of water, smooth and yet able to change direction to go around the slightest of obstacles in their path. In some ways it reminded him of what he could do when he sped his own time up, and yet they did it without the aid of such magic. Seeing it just made him want to learn even more how to do it without.

Ten more minutes passed by, Ysyldra watching as Merlin picked up another couple of scratches before she raised her hand and called out.

"I think that's enough for today, Alrik. Today's lesson needs to settle into the Stormcaller's bones, muscles, and mind, before he tries again tomorrow." Merlin turned to her, honestly looking disappointed, and she waved him over. "Not that today's lesson is over. It's time I taught you a bit more about that blade you carry."

Merlin followed after her, eyeing his dagger whose runes presently shone due to the smear of his blood he'd gotten on it from one of his scratches.

"I'm guessing these runes means it does more than just cut other weapons into pieces. I cut Morgana's dagger in half when she confronted me at the Ridge of Chemary."

Ysyldra stopped, the two of them now in a new clearing well away from the camp.

"The ability to sunder and un-enchanted weapon is one of the Dreor Dagger's most basic magics. It is a powerful artefact, one that taps the wielder's own ability to draw energy from the land. Thus the more powerful the wielder's magical abilities are, the more powerful the dagger's abilities become. Those abilities are few, but useful, especially when the wielder is strong."

Merlin hefted the blade, intrigued.

"So what else can it do?"

Ysyldra came over to him, touching each rune in turn with a fingertip.

"First comes 'Sunder'. Fuel the blade with your magic, and it will gain the power to break even enchanted weapons providing you are stronger than the spell upon them. Sunder will also allow you to cut through almost any armour. Next comes 'Banish'. Creatures of magic flee before it, but be wary for you must still get within arm's reach of them for you to slay them with it. Then there is 'Lament'. Foes touched by the blade when this is used, are made to see the event in their lives that they most regret, play out before them. The dagger's wielder, if skilled, can temporarily incapacitate an entire swathe of a battlefield with this skill... And lastly is the power called 'Sorrow', the most dangerous and deadly of the four, especially when combined with them."

Merlin blinked.

"But what could be more deadly than being able to cut almost any weapon or armour, to kill any creature of magic, or to render foes unable to fight?"

Ysyldra took hold of his free hand, pricking his finger on the end of the blade and tracing that tip around the last of the runes on the blade, forming a deliberate circle that turned that rune red.

"Experience it, and find out."

Merlin felt like his entire body had both frozen and caught fire at the same time, stood there unable to move as the entire world changed to shades of grey before his eyes. Ysyldra waved Alrik over, the man having stayed close by to watch, and gestured for him to attack Merlin.

The moment Alrik drew his blade, Merlin's eyes snapped to him and he stepped with ease around the druid's strike, without once touching his ability to alter his time. It was like knowing exactly what move he was going to make, a tremor in the magic of the land that traced it out for him before it could be done. But even as he dodged it, an image flashed before his eyes.

_Freya sobbing in the tunnels under Camelot, wounded and starting to die._

Merlin stumbled and let out a choked gasp, eyes snapping back to Alrik when again the man struck and again he avoided it.

_His father dying in his arms, bleeding from the wound in his chest._

This time there was a half scream, Merlin dropping the dagger and the colour of the world returning with a nauseating rush. He had tears streaming down his face, his entire body shaking as Alrik sheathed his weapon and Ysyldra put a hand on the warlock's shoulder.

"And now you know why it is called 'Sorrow'. Just as Lament makes your foes relive things _they _regret, Sorrow tells you the moves your opponent will make before they can even make them, at the cost of having to face _your _most painful memories. Few have been the leaders of our clan who could stand to use it for long. But with it the other powers of the Dreor Dagger take on an even more deadly potential, for it is a simple thing to touch the blade to a foe when you already know what their next move will be."

Merlin was still shuddering, reluctant almost to pick up the Dreor Dagger again as he stood, even if the last rune was no longer red. He then stared at the blade, overcome by an almost uncontrollable urge to throw it away.

"Sunder, Banish, Lament, Sorrow... This really is blade of woes."

"And woe to any leader of our clan who does not acknowledge that." Ysyldra sighed, sympathetic for how he must feel right now. "But it is also true that it is from the woes in our pasts that we learn how to walk forward into our future. That blade hands out pain, to opponent and wielder both, and that serves as a reminder to use its power wisely. It is strong, but limited. To use it at its peak, you must put yourself in danger and get close to your foe. Close enough to endanger your life if you do not take the confrontation seriously. And that is the balance of the Dreor Dagger; power versus risk. An apt weapon to represent a clan of druids such as ours, or so decided the dragon and Dragonlord who made it for us."

Merlin jolted, eyes moving from the dagger to stare at her.

"This blade was made by a Dragonlord and burnished by a dragon's breath?"

Ysyldra nodded.

"It was, and I find it fitting that it be the Last Dragonlord that wields it now to guide us into our future. The Dragonlord who made it was very wise, and knew that our clan would need a reminder of the balance _we_ had to maintain. A one that we had come close to forgetting. We risked our existence as a clan, by sacrificing our own in spells of destruction. Our Ancestors forgot that in their fight against the Romans, and we too came close to forgetting until you came to us. That is why that blade chooses our leaders for us. It picks the individual most likely to heed and understand its lesson."

Merlin sighed, looking again at the Dreor Dagger and returning it to its sheathe. As frightened of it as he'd been a few minutes before, knowing that it had been made by a Dragonlord made it suddenly special. Like he'd come into a part of his heritage.

"I swear I will never forget its lesson. I swear it by the name of man who made it."

The old woman smiled, approving.

"His name was Leodhorun, and he was the second Dragonlord to come into existence. It would not surprise me if it were to be that you were descended from him, although there is no way of knowing for certain. But that the blade recognised you, even when our present leader was still alive, seems to me to say it is so. I'm sure he would be proud."

He smiled at that, Merlin truly beginning to feel like he really was meant to lead these people. They had started out with guidance from a Dragonlord, and now they were being led by one. It was a kind of symmetry.

"And I'll do all I can to ensure he stays proud, of us all."

He still had that soft smile on his face when he returned to his tent, battered and bruised and scratched. Liam immediately began to fuss over him, pulling a small selection of salves and bandages out of his bag and starting to apply them.

"What the heck happened to you?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Well, you know, sparring. Getting to know my clan."

"_By letting them beat the crap out of you?_"

Merlin just looked thoughtful, his hand going to his dagger.

"Sometimes the pains of the past are there to teach you a lesson. And these? These have helped teach me that I'm really meant to do this. I'm really meant to lead this clan... They need me."

Liam stared at him for several seconds, eventually shaking his head and resuming treating his friend's numerous scratches.

"You are now officially as crazy as Arthur." He kept working for several minutes, until he ran out of bandage from his limited supply. "Stay put. I'm going to go get some more."

Merlin and Kalem watched him go, the latter then glancing speculatively at his fellow warlock.

"Sounds to me like you've had an interesting afternoon."

Merlin smiled at that remark, his expression wry.

"What can I say, the Storm Clan has an interesting person or two in their history, the ones that made this dagger. Suddenly, knowing about them, I know this is meant to be. It's symmetry, balance, and it just makes sense."

Kalem raised his eyebrows.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because Nellan is due here tomorrow. He's going to have fun teasing the both of us about this."

The response to that was just a slight widening of Merlin's smile, as the warlock thought about another piece of symmetry... He'd gone to Kilgharrah to make a dragon-burnished weapon for Arthur, and now he, the king's fated protector and guide, now had one of his own.

Everything in its place, to be understood when the time was right. Whatever Nellan threw at him, he was going to be just fine.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: That bit about the Dragonlord making the dagger just came to me on a whim, but it's a whim that I really like. Merlin has another memento of the Dragonlords, one that while its power comes with risks, will surely help him protect Arthur :)**

**Oh and "dreor" means "blood". I wasn't exactly original with my naming of the dagger lol XD**


	50. Brothers of the Craft 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And part three! Merlin's about to realise his thoughts at the end of the previous chapter were "famous last words" He's about to feel pretty damn nervous XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Skyward Sword, Fi's Theme 6 [Orchestrated]**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 50: Brothers of the Craft ~Part 3~

It was with a groan like a cat being stepped on in increments, that Merlin pushed himself upright the next morning. His entire body ached, and his many scratched stung beneath their bandages. Even the wrappings themselves added to his discomfort, restricting his movements and leaving him stiff.

He got up off his mattress on the floor, still grimacing as he headed behind the curtain at the back to dress. Liam was oblivious on the other side of the tent, snoring softly as Merlin headed out into the pale light of verging dawn.

Merlin was just listening to the birds beginning the dawn chorus, and considering going to look for something for breakfast, when a familiar voice called out to him.

"So there you are, Merlin. I almost didn't recognise you there. You certainly do look the part of a druid."

Merlin turned to see Nellan walking towards him, with a druid woman following behind him. When he turned, the open front of his robe came into the pair's view, revealing his leather tunic and dagger at his waist.

He smiled.

"Well at least from the back and sides I do. From the front my apppearance will keep people guessing."

The two stopped when they reached him, Nellan gesturing to the woman.

"This is my sister, Ellyn, leader of the Oristalla Clan. When you sent the invitation, she was adamant that this be the time she gets to meet you. We've also invited Jenrad, leader of one of the Earth Clan groups, as well as the leaders of three other clan groups, two of wind and one of fire, to attend a small meeting with you. To get to know the 'new leader the clan that just moved to the Darkling Woods'."

Merlin gives him a flat look

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't tell them which clan it was?"

Nellan, humourously.

"Well I did tell Jenrad that the new leader was you, Emrys. He was pleasantly surprised, and more than eager to attend. I decided that mentioning that you were the leader of the former Dreor Cynling, Blood Clan, might discourage them from attending."

Merlin glared at him, more than just a little ticked off.

"You're just loving this." He gestured sharply towards the tent. "Go on, go pester Liam for a bit, or Kalem. He's sure to be around here somewhere."

Nellan took the hint and went into the tent, which was shortly followed by the sound of Liam's snores turning to splutters.

Ellyn noted Merlin's bemused expression as they heard that, smiling.

"My brother is fond of acting that way, as he finds it a useful manner in which to reduce tension. It also means that rarely are the things he says, taken in offence even when they are critisisms."

Merlin sighed, setting off at a walk with her following alongside.

"I do the same thing myself, but not for things as important as this meeting you've set up." He glanced at her. "I thought the Oristalla kept out of things like this most of the time."

Ellyn nodded at the point, but remained smiling.

"Yes, unless they are Druid business. A new clan leader is always met by the leaders of the other nearby clans. It's traddition, and one that we will follow even if the one we are meeting with is a person we are observing."

Merlin held up his hands in surrender at her explaination.

"Ah, all right." He looked around, a little nervous. "So, when will Jenrad and those other leaders arrive?"

"All four will be meeting a short way north of here, at a marker I had built at the crossing point of two ley lines." Ellyn came to a stop, forcing him to do so as well. "Nellan has already informed your proxy, Ladrengar, where it is. Although it is up to you when to decide you're ready and send a guide to meet them. This is, after all, _your _introduction to them."

Merlin stared at her, before taking a deep breath and waving to a nearby member of his clan. When they came over, he spoke.

"Find Ladrengar and tell him I require him to go guide our guests at the marker to the north." The Storm Druid nodded, turned, but stopped when Merlin collared him. "And tell him I want his robes closed, the same for everyone in the camp. I'm not telling everyone to take off their weapons, but I am telling them not to flaunt them. I don't want our guests getting nervous if they find out who we are before I get to speak with them."

The druid smiled toothily, a little bit wicked, and nodded again.

"As you wish, Stormcaller."

Both Merlin and Ellyn watched the man hasten off, the Oristalla leader then glancing at Merlin.

"You seem in a rush. There would have been no harm in having them wait for an hour or so."

"And I find that waiting for things I'm nervous about, only makes me feel worse. I prefer to just face them and get it over with."

Ellyn chuckled at his bemused tone.

"You say that like you expect this to be a trial. Just relax, you know already the way the Druids think. They will be surprised at first, but they will become accustomed to it quickly. All you need do is act as if the identity of your clan is nothing particularly remarkable."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to act like a group of druids, who carry and use weapons as a way of life and don't baulk at using them, to be _normal _to the rest of Druid society?"

"Yes, I do."

Merlin slumped his shoulders in defeat, then trudged away to the other side of the much-reduced camp.

"I'm going to go speak to Ysyldra. If anyone can help me set this up, without teasing me or me putting my foot in my mouth, it's her."

An hour later had him once again cloistered in his tent, Liam having been ushered away from the camp to spend time with Kalem and, thankfully Nellan too. Outside, a circle of six short logs had been set up around a fire. The Storm Druids had kept their robes closed, as ordered, their weapons entirely hidden, and now just a small number of them ensured that the five visiting clan leaders were comfortable.

Merlin peeked out through a tiny gap in the door of his tent, watching as Ellyn directed Jenrad to the log left of the one opposite the door. She sat to the right, the pair of them ready to form a barrier of familiarity between him and the three newcomers he had never met before.

The two Wind Clan leaders seemed completely relaxed, the Fire Clan leader idly conjuring images from the flames at the centre of the circle. It was about then that Ellyn glanced over her shoulder in Merlin's direction, giving him a small nod before she spoke.

"As you know, we are here to meet and pay our respects to a new clan leader. And while Jenrad and I both know him, this will be a first meeting with you; Krillen, Partrin, and Eander." She smiled, nodding to each of them. "He is one tied greatly to prophecy, and not a druid born. Thus, naturally he is still learning of his new clan's ways and of Druid traditions."

One of the Wind Leaders, Partrin, openly expressed his surprise.

"This clan has chosen a leader who was not a druid before this point?"

Ellyn nodded.

"Although it was not so much that they chose, but that their artefact of succession chose him for them. A remarkable event, to be sure, but given his identity I do not find it surprising."

She glanced at Jenrad, who finished what she started.

"The one we are here to meet as is tradition, is none other than Emrys."

The three newcomers all straightened in reaction, glancing at one another until all three froze when the flap of the nearby tent lifted.

Merlin stepped out into the light and walked towards the circle, his robes closed at the front as he advanced. When he reached his position he did not sit, but rather glanced at Ellyn before looking to the members of his clan who were stood nearby to observe.

His nod had every one of them smile, as they threw open robes to reveal the unmistakable combination of weapons and tunic beneath.

The Fire Clan leader, Eander, lurched to his feet, the fire in the middle of the circle letting out a splutter of sparks in reaction.

"Blood Clan?"

"_Storm_ Clan." Merlin stepped over his log to stand in front of it, opening his own robes now and drawing the dagger at his belt. When he pricked the palm of his hand with it, the runes on it began to shine in proof of his leadership. "I've renamed them, and instated a new code for them to follow. While they are far from pacifist, they are now as the Mistress of Lore said to me earlier. They are the storm riding high on the currents of fate, striking only when the need to strike is there. Their fury has been tamed, and blinding veil of blood lifted away from their eyes."

He sat down, thrusting his dagger into the ground between his feet even as Jenrad regarded him with wonderment.

"And they just accepted this? But the Blood Clan have always been known to be rigid to the point of never changing their ways."

Merlin sighed.

"Storm Clan, they are now the _Storm_ Clan." His nerves had faded a bit towards irritation now, at the persistently incorrect name. "They accepted it because like many groups in the magical community, they had a prophecy about me. That one day the Stormcaller would come, and only if they followed me would their clan survive to see the return of magic and the golden age that will follow. And so they listen to me, and learn, and change, and that is where they will succeed where their ancestors failed. They are still able to follow their ways and beliefs, but they do so now in a way that will be in _harmony _with the rest of the magical community."

Ellyn smiled in approval of his words, words that he had found just by speaking from his heart.

"And that is why you are Emrys. The one whose wisdom, whose open-minded view of the world and the people in it, will unite us all in peace. The Oristalla, the Storm Clan, and the Catha; these ancient groups have already voiced their faith in you." She looked to the other leaders. "And I believe it is time that the Druids as a whole voice that which we already know is true. We are all sworn to follow Emrys, to let him guide us. That is why the prophecies about him are treasured by us. What remains is for us to do actually _say_ it to him."

Eander frowned a little, but nodded, as did Jenrad and the two Wind Leaders.

"We will spread the word among the Clans, and their branch groups and leaders. We will let it be known that Emrys begins the path to unite us to the purpose of peace." He glanced at the nearby Storm Druids, before turning to Merlin. "Even our more violent brethren, the Storm Clan; formerly known as the Blood Clan. It will take time for word to spread, longer still for the most far-flung leaders to come to visit these lands. When the day arrives that that last leader of the last clan has come before you, to swear faith and purpose to your cause, you will be acknowledged as the Lord of All Druids."

Merlin's eyes widened, and he stared in shock.

"_Me?_ The lord of all of you?"

Jenrad nodded, speaking softly.

"Only in times of great crisis, or great change, have the Druids seen fit to elect a leader of us all. I do believe that the path you follow in your destiny, can be called a path towards a time of great change. And in such times, it is _tradition _that all of us walk towards... united. Just as it is tradition that brings us here now."

Ellen, wryly.

"You still have a long way to go yet, before that name is yours, Merlin. Not all the Druid Leaders will give you their vow outright. Some will wish to test you first, or observe you for a time. You need only stay true to yourself, and continue to strive forward, and I am certain you will pass whatever trials they may put before you."

She and the other four leaders stood, bowing their heads in respect to him and speaking as one.

"By the traditions of the Druids, we name you Raeswa. Our guide and leader on the path of change to come. Let the light of magic shine blessings on that road, and all of us rise see the dawn of the new age."

The remained with heads bowed, as Merlin stood up feeling both daunted and elated. Just as Arthur was making alliances for Camelot, so now was he.

He bent over, pulling the Dreor Dagger from the earth and holding it high.

"And I swear to you, by my own name and by the name of Leodhorun, maker of this blade, that I will never give up on seeking that path. I _will_ lead you all to those golden days, or I will die trying."

Behind him, the nearby members of the Storm Clan came forward to lay their hands on his shoulders, Alrik and Ladrengar looking to the other assembled leaders as the latter spoke.

"And we, the Storm Clan, will protect you, our brethren, whenever you dwell upon Camelot's lands. We who are the shadow to you light, will fight so that you do not have to."

After a moment of surprise, Jenrad started to smile, reaching out to put a hand of his own on the former clan leader's shoulder.

"And as a fellow brother of the Druid ways, I would be forever grateful for your help. Should any of your clan be injured and in need of healing beyond the skills of your own, I will gladly offer the skills of mine."

Ladrengar clasped arms with him, Merlin watching the exchange with a sense of real significance. That sense was confirmed when a glance at Ellyn revealed her to be smiling ever so slightly, her gaze meeting his with a secretive glint in their depths.

The two sides of the Druid Traditions had been united, brought together by him, Emrys. And now he had before him a path likely to hold many more meetings and trials. Until the day, be it a year, or two, or even more from now, that every Druid leader everywhere had come and sworn faith in him... They, the brothers of his craft.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And so Merlin has found in himself an even greater sense of purpose than just the one to protect Arthur and Camelot. He now has the will and resolve to unite the Druids and guild them towards the future he and Arthur wish to build. And again, that forms symmetry, as Arthur forges alliances with kingdoms, and Merlin forges alliances with clans. Let the arms race with Morgana, begin!**

**Also "Raeswa" = "Leader/guide/chieftain" :)**


	51. Lamia 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Nope, I'm not dead! Yes, I know this is two days later than normal, but in my defence I've been indulging a major case of Zelda addiction... In that I played the game non-stop in all my free time on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday until I'd completed the storyline of it :D**

**I've just all the side quests and stuff now, to make a completionist file, but that can wait for now hehehehehe! So yeah, I've completed the storyline, and can officially say that my Zelda fics are DEFINITELY now AU from cannon. But oh man the ending was epic, and heart-rending, and just "wow this game explains so much of the ****back-story**** for the Zelda Universe" I've watched the pre-credits ending scene three times now and I still end up bawling my eyes out. I do believe that Skyward Sword has become probably my favourite Zelda game (Ocarina is a **_**very**__**close**_** second) but I'm afraid Fi and Groose just seal the deal for me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 51: Lamia ~Part 1~

The woman walking into the city did so with a burdened and fearful heart, making her way through the streets of Camelot to a familiar home in the upper town. That fear had brought her here on behalf of her village. It had brought her to see the one person in Camelot that she felt she could go to for help.

The villager stopped outside the house in question, knocking lightly on the door and waiting.

Inside the home, the owner ceased in her folding of her just dried laundry. Gwen turned and went to the door, opening it to reveal a face she knew well, the woman's eyes hopeful when she saw her.

"Gwen."

"Mary?" Gwen regarded her with surprise, then moving to hug her. "Mary! What a wonderful surprise."

She pulled the woman into the house, closing the door as Mary watched.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not not at all. What brings you to Camelot?"

Mary sighed, what joy she'd had at this reunion fading back into concern.

"I don't want to trouble you, Gwen. John and I, I know we haven't seen you for many years, but there was no one else we could turn to."

Gwen's smile faded.

"What is it?"

Mary looked into her eyes, fright and worry there to see.

"We're just... We're just so scared."

"Oh, Mary." Gwen pulled her close, letting her old friend tremble in her arms until calm returned. And when it had, she spoke. "Tell me. Do you need help?" Mary nodded into her shoulder, and Gwen gently began to lead her towards the door. "Then I'm going to get it for you. Come with me."

Mary was released from the hug, now drawn along by her hand out into the street and towards the castle.

"Where are we going?"

Gwen just smiled to reassure her, leading her onwards to the castle courtyard and calling out to the young man she happened to see walking across it with his arms full of armour.

"Merlin! I need to speak to you."

He stopped in his tracks, changing direction and glancing questioningly at Mary before speaking to his head.

"What is it, Gwen? Do you need some help?"

Gwen returned his regard, the look in her eyes saying she'd only really approached him to maintain a certain degree of protocol. It would have looked even stranger if she'd gone directly to the king herself.

"This is Mary, and while she hasn't told me what yet, there's trouble of some kind in her village. We need an audience with Arthur."

Merlin looked at Mary again, who seemed to be becoming increasingly nervous, before he nodded and indicated they should follow him.

"He's in his chambers learning a speech for a merchants' banquet he's hosting this evening, courtesy of Lord Tarven bringing them here two days ago as part of a trade negotiation. If you need to speak to him soon, then now is the time to do it, because after tonight he's going to be up to his ears in courtly protocol. After tonight, there won't be a chance to speak to him for the next two to three days, until the negotiations are complete."

Gwen nudged Mary when the woman hesitated to follow, the villager more than a little stunned.

"You're taking me to see the king? Just like that? Won't someone object?"

Merlin glanced back at her, slowing his pace to fall in alongside and take her by her arm while Gwen kept hold of other.

"I'm a Trusted Retainer and the King's personal manservant. I know Gwen wouldn't have come to me about this if she didn't think it might be important. And when it comes to the welfare of the kingdom and its people, King Arthur prefers to find out as soon as possible. Interrupting his speech-memorising won't be a huge convenience, and will be far less of an inconvenience than your situation could become if it isn't tended to."

If it were even possible, Mary looked even more nervous now, almost cowering against Gwen as Merlin led them to the nobles' wing. He didn't even bother to knock, opening the door and peering in.

Across the way Arthur was sat by the window, piece of parchment in hand and gesturing slightly along to the words he was murmuring quietly.

He looked up when he heard the latch, and started to get up when he saw Merlin's expression.

"What is it?"

Merlin opened the door wide, ushering Gwen and Mary in and indicating the latter as he left his armload of armour beside it.

"There seems to be some trouble in her village, and she came all the way to Camelot to see Gwen. Gwen brought her to me."

The maid in question nodded, as she led her friend to sit at the table.

"She lives in Longstead, in the Feorre Mountains." She paused to let Mary confirm that with a nod. "She and her husband, John, are old friends of mine. They're both strong people, hardy. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious."

Arthur waited until both women were sat, Merlin taking up position to stand at the end of the table while the king moved to the opposite end and braced his arms on the back of his usual chair.

"Could you tell me what it is that has brought you here?"

She bowed her head, anxious and unsure of this unexpectedly sudden audience with him.

"Our village, we are blighted by a sickness. Three good men it has taken now. We have no physician, Sire. It is beyond our understanding."

"I see..."

Arthur went quiet, thoughtful, and Mary interpreted as disapproval.

"Forgive me. I have no right to bring such a small matter before the king."

"You have every right." Arthur moved around to the front of his chair, sitting down so as to be on the same eye-level as her. "It is my responsibility to protect the people of this kingdom, whoever they may be."

She raised her head, surprised and hopeful.

"You'll help us?"

He nodded.

"I'll do whatever I can."

Gwen put her hand on Mary's, smiling at her before the villager regarded Arthur with gratitude.

"Thank you."

Arthur now looked to Merlin, tone commanding.

"Inform Gaius I need to speak with him. He needs to prepare to ride to Longstead at once."

Merlin grimaced when he heard that.

"He's currently dealing with an outbreak of sweating sickness in the lower town. If he leaves, there may be fatalities in his absence." He saw Mary's expression change to fallen hope, and continued. "However, there's nothing stopping you from sending his apprentice, Liam."

Arthur mulled over that, a little hesitant.

"I know Liam is a good study, and has almost two years of training behind him now, but he lacks experience enough to work on his own on something this potentially serious. There have been no major epidemics during that time, no outbreak of a truly dire disease. He's never had to deal with it before, not as a physician."

"But I have." Merlin glanced at Mary again before he continued. "Send Liam, and I'll go with him. He has more medical knowledge than me, but I have the experience in working as a physician during an epidemic. Together we should be able to manage Longstead's problem, or failing that be able to return to Camelot and Gaius with our findings."

The king thought it over, and nodded.

"Then it's settled. Go inform him to prepare to depart. I want you out of here and on your way at dawn tomorrow." Arthur now turned to Gwen. "Look after her until morning, and go with her if you wish. I know you probably want to. I'll have Sir Leon and the others go as your escort."

Gwen rose to her feet, nodding her thanks.

"I'll see to it, Sire."

Her use of the title was to reassure Mary, who was understandably a little confused by the swift and informal meeting that had just taken place before her eyes. Once the two women had left to return to the upper town, Arthur looked at Merlin.

"I'd have sent you anyway, Merlin. For all we know, this illness could be the work of magic. Liam can easily handle straightforward illnesses, but he wouldn't have a clue if it turns out to be an enchantment."

Merlin's expression had become serious.

"If it _is_ magic, then you know I'm the best person to have on the job. I won't let you down." He started to smile. "And _do_ try to keep yourself out of trouble while I'm gone. I don't want to come back and find out you've managed to flatten half the castle."

Arthur smiled in response to that, Merlin chuckling as he left the room on that humorous note. But then his expression once again became serious as he headed for Gaius' chambers. _He_ was confident about this, but he knew someone who wasn't going to be so certain.

~(-)~

"I can't believe he's sent me out like this... What if I can't do anything to help them?"

Liam sat almost hunched over in his saddle, within the line of riders. Leon and Gwaine were at the head, Elyan and Percival at the rear, while Gwen and Mary rode in front of him and Merlin.

The warlock was watching him with a small smile and a raised eyebrow, far more casual in his command of balance atop his horse unlike Liam who had never had much cause to travel like this.

"You've got to get used to this sooner or later. Once Gaius decides you've got enough experience for it, you're going to be send on a round of all the villages near to city on a regular basis. There's no point in Arthur having two physicians if he doesn't take advantage of the improvement in care of his people that it will allow him." He leaned over in his saddle a bit and lowered his voice further. "Just remember to keep a brave face on when we get to the village. You won't inspire much confidence if you look scared. That's one thing a physician must always do, keep himself composed. It's part of the job."

Liam took a deep breath and let it out slowly, biting his lip a little.

"I'll remember that. Just... Help me out if you think I need it."

"I will."

They remained silent for the rest of the long ride to Longstead, riding as hard as the horses could handle without risking hurting them in the forested terrain. The village was nestled in a valley at the foot of two of the Feorre mountains, and when they arrived just before dusk they were greeted with much relief.

Mary rushed over to her husband, John, and held him tight before he looked to the rest of the group and Gwen came over.

"John, it's good to see you. We came as quickly as we could."

He returned her hug of greeting, hope in his eyes.

"Words cannot express our gratitude, Gwen." His smile faded when he regarded the rest of her group, and didn't see the face he was looking for. "Where's Gaius?"

Merlin nudged Liam, sending him towards the man with medicine bag in hand.

"I'm sorry, he was needed in Camelot, but I will help in any way that I can." He nodded his head in greeting. "I'm Gaius' apprentice."

John did not seem impressed, despite Liam's claim to good training, and turned to Gwen.

"We're living in fear for our lives. We need a skilled physician, not a _boy_."

Merlin took exception to that, handing the reins of his horse to Percival and heading over.

"His_ name_ is Liam."

Gwen tried not to wince as she did her best to smooth the situation out.

"He was appointed acting physician by King Arthur himself."

John didn't utter a word, rather remaining silent for several seconds before pointing to one of the houses. Merlin and Liam immediately headed to it and entered, finding the three men they'd been told to expect, laid on beds inside.

Within minutes both Merlin and Liam were at work, checking the mens' vital signs and comparing initial views before Liam addressed John who had followed them in.

"They're alive, but only just. How long have they been like this?"

The man frowned, grim.

"Two or three days. We've tried to feed them, keep them warm, but nothing seems to make any difference."

Gwen looked at him from her position beside him, concerned.

"And you have no idea what happened to them?"

"No. It just strikes suddenly, without warning."

Liam hesitated, looking to Merlin for reassurance and speaking when he nodded.

"Well, we need to stimulate the blood flow."

He paused again, nerves silencing him, and this time Merlin rescued him by starting to get things out of the medicine bag.

"A poultice of patchouli should work, and a tincture of belladonna to stimulate the heart."

John stared at him.

"I thought he was the physician, not you."

Merlin favoured him with a small smile, his manner reassuring.

"Liam may be Gaius' apprentice, but I'm his ward. I have over six years of experience from helping him, and I'm here to give Liam advice if a situation crops up that is outside of his knowledge. So you could say that the king actually sent you _two_ physicians, even if I'm not an official one."

Liam, trying not to sigh openly in relief, followed that lead.

"And I appreciate that, given how strange these symptoms are. Merlin, make a start on the poultices while I apply the tincture."

John watched them as they started to work, anxious for hope even if part of him remained sceptical.

"Will it cure them? Will it bring them back?"

Merlin glanced at him, reassuring.

"Let's see what the morning brings. Right now we need hot water and plenty of blankets." John left to do so, Gwen following him to make sure he didn't turn back. And then, now that he and Liam were along with the villagers, Merlin immediately held his hand out over the heart of the man nearest him. "_Ic pe purhhle pinu licsar._"

His eyes glowed gold and then silence followed, both of them waiting for a response that never came. And that was enough to turn Liam's expression to one of dread.

"It's magic, isn't it?"

Merlin nodded grimly.

"Yes, and not something I'm familiar with. Let me try something else... _Stad gan iarraidh draiocht, teith as me cumhacht._" It was the spell Kilgharrah had taught him, the one to banish any unwanted magic in an area or on a target. But again it did nothing, the warlock's expression darkening. "This isn't a spell, which means it wasn't done by a sorcerer. This kind of thing can only have been done by a creature of magic... The problem is, which one? And I don't have my books with me."

Both of them were now regarding each other with a certain degree of dread. If there was something _both_ of them hated, it was facing a magical threat when you didn't have the slightest idea what you were dealing with.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And the lazy subber strikes again! This time it was Merlin's spell that was subbed as "He casts a spell in another language" Thankfully, he's using the same one as he used in "Aithusa" so I just pasted from my file for that part of that episode XD**

**I'll see you all tomorrow with part 2, and you can expect a double update (a few hours apart) of part three of the episode and part 1 of the sub the day after that. I've a little bit of catching up to do thanks to my geeking out over Skyward Sword hehehehehe!**


	52. Lamia 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part two. I'm going to have a fair bit of fun messing with this ep lol, and you'll see what I mean when you get to it XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 52: Lamia ~Part 2~

It was by the light of a single candle that Merlin sat, reading through some of Liam's medical notes while he kept his turn on watch over the three ill men. Liam had taken the first watch, and now he would be on until an hour before dawn, when they would swap again and allow him to get a hour's sleep before they prepared to leave.

They needed Gaius for this, and at the least to get their hands on some of the books about magical creatures. Wondering just what it was they were dealing with was part of what helped him stay awake, but at the same time it also made him wary enough to flinch when a shadow passed over the cottage's tiny window.

Merlin got to his feet, frowning, and headed for the door, picking up a stick that had a fishing line tied to it as he went. In the middle of a village like this, magic was out of the question for defence unless an emergency, and his dagger wasn't something to flaunt either.

Out in the darkness of the night, he crept in the direction the caster of the shadow had gone, inching along the path between houses until he was almost bumped into by someone coming the other way.

Gwaine ducked with yelp of surprise when Merlin's stick almost clouted him in the face, and the warlock glared at him.

"What are you doing out here? I could have killed you."

The knight simply grinned, shrugging.

"Call of nature." He looked at Merlin's stick. "And you do realise that that's a fishing rod? If you killed me with that I'd never live it down... Sir Gwaine was slain by a fishing rod. That's the stuff of legends, eh?"

Merlin shook his head at the joke and tilted his head.

"Come on, let's get back inside. Something out here just doesn't feel right, and we shouldn't take chances."

The good humour was gone by morning though, when Merlin and Liam checked on the sick men and found no change. John, as the village elder, was not best pleased, on the verge of anger at them until Merlin spoke solemnly.

"This illness isn't normal, and bears the marks of sorcery of some kind. I've seen similar, although with different symptoms, in the past. We need to return to Camelot and report our findings to Gaius. With his knowledge we may be able to figure out what has caused this, and return with a cure. Until then you need to do your best and keep them alive as long as you can."

John now went very quiet.

"Sorcery... I feared as much. The other night, when I found Aldrif, I felt a... presence. An evil in the air."

Merlin turned to Liam, taking command of the situation.

"Go let Leon and the others know to prepare to leave immediately." The apprentice physician hurried out, and Merlin turned back to John. "And I suggest that you make sure everyone in this village stays indoors after dark, and that no one stays alone. If the source of this sickness is luring people out into danger, you need to take precautions to prevent that."

He strode out, John watching him go even as Gwen came and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin is a good friend of mine, and you can trust his judgement. Magical threats are something he's had a lot of experience in dealing with. He and Gaius will do all they can to find a cure."

John was reassured by her words, nodding if a little gruffly and going out to start giving instructions to the rest of the villagers. He was still doing that when the group from Camelot rode out, making their way back to Camelot with all haste.

It was a journey that was supposed to be simple, but for Leon calling a halt barely an hour from the village when he saw the smoke of a camp-fire through the trees.

He raised his hand to signal everyone to stop, and dismounted right away.

"Dismount and muzzle your horses. Not a sound, any of you."

Liam and Gwen stayed with the horses, the rest of the group creeping through the trees until they could look down into the camp below.

It was full of men, stuffy and unkempt. They were clearly bandits, and the group were all set to just leave and go around them when the frightened scream of a woman drew their attention. One look at her being shoved around by some of the brigands, was all that was needed to sent Gwaine charging down the slope at them with a yell.

Everyone else followed, Merlin bringing up the rear and rolling his eyes. With that one noisy descent and his battle cry, Gwaine had succeeded in bringing every single bandit within earshot all running in their direction. The fight was fast and brutal, the knights making short work of the bandits even as Merlin stood there watching them and casually using his magic to knock any man stupid enough to attack him into the ground. And when it was over, it was Merlin who walked up to Gwaine and grabbed him by his ear and twisted it.

"What part of the concept of attacking stealthily, hasn't sunk into that head of yours? Did it ever occur to you I could have put them all to _sleep?_"

He released the knight's ear, leaving Gwaine stood there rubbing at it until Percival's call brought them running over to him.

The knight had the woman and was cradling her protectively. She was limp and pale.

"It looks like we were too late."

Merlin reached out and put a hand on her head, feeling warmth and able to sense she was alive, and also a hint of something else he couldn't identify.

"No, she's-"

She opened her eyes, screaming in terror as she looked at him and kicking him away as Percival held her tighter trying to calm her.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's all right. It's all right, we're knights of Camelot. You're safe now. You're safe.

What's your name?"

He was staring into her eyes, the woman staring back with her face inches from his. If not for her hands being bound, it would have looked more like an embrace of lovers than of a knight trying to calm a woman he'd just rescued.

She seems to think over his question, still tense with fright.

"Lamia. My name is Lamia. I was travelling home when the bandits took me. They-"

Her words were cut off by sobs, Percival holding her close as she trembled against him. Merlin noted then that her hands were badly scraped, the fingertips bloodied and torn and the nails chipped and split.

"Your hands. Did they do this to you? Let me clean them for you."

He reached out, but stopped when she practically spat at him.

"_No!_"

Leon put his hand on Merlin's shoulder in signal to leave it for now so she could calm down, but even so his eyes were locked on her face.

"Are you strong enough to ride? We have a spare horse." She nodded mutely. "Then let us get out of here, before the remainder of the bandits return."

Percival picked her up and carried her back to where Liam and Gwen waited, Lamia seeming uninterested in Gwen and at best reluctant to let Liam clean her wounded hands. But Merlin was the one person she refused to allow to touch her or get near her, and while admittedly Liam was the one man here who wasn't carrying a sword, she hadn't been bothered by the knights being around her so it couldn't be that Liam was unarmed while he was.

It was something that left him bemused through the rest of the day's much slower ride. They'd covered barely half the distance back to Camelot, something they'd crossed in a single day going the other direction. But when Leon called for them to camp for the night, no one argued, everyone spreading out to start setting it up while Merlin decided now might be the time to try smoothing things over with her.

He offered her his hand to help her down from her borrowed horse, but she flinched away from it and her gasp prompted an immediate and completely out of character response from Percival.

The knight glowered at Merlin, coming right up to him shoving him.

"Hey! Get away from her, Merlin! ...And stay away."

He lifted her down, something she showed no objection to _him_ doing, and carried her to where she could sit against a tree. Merlin was now staring at him, as were Liam and Gwen, the latter reassuring him.

"Merlin, he didn't mean it. They're just tired, that's all."

She moved away to start getting food out of their packs, Liam helping her while Merlin made a circuit of the camp to lay down some basic wards. Maybe she was right, maybe Percival _was_ just tired...

But it didn't come across like that a few hours later, when Merlin disturbed him comforting Lamia a short distance from the camp in the dead of night. He'd seen her creep away, heard her sobbing, and gone to her but had not approached her. He'd then stood and watched from behind a tree, having ghosted through the shadows in the fashion of the Druids, as silent as if a part of the forest itself. He'd then deliberately stepped on a twig, when he felt that the 'helpless' and 'frightened' Lamia seemed to be wrapping Percival around her fingers.

The knight lurched to his feet and drew his sword, eyes searching the darkness until Merlin came out from behind his tree.

"What are you doing out here?"

Merlin remained solemn, almost disapproving.

"I could ask the same, I marked the boundaries of the protected area well. You're both well outside it, and it's not safe out here. All three of us should return to camp."

Percival reluctantly sheathed his sword, still glaring at Merlin as he assisted Lamia back to her feet. The pair then started back towards the camp, her eyes flicking to the warlock and narrowing ever so slightly. That was the moment when a faint chill on her wrist roused Gwen to wakefulness, just as the same roused a certain king half a day's ride away in Camelot.

Arthur went immediately to Gaius, waking the old man gently yet firmly and waiting until he'd sat up before speaking.

He indicated his armlet, and set the physician's hand on it so he could feel the faint chill that still remained.

"Something magical, something dangerous, is near Merlin. They should have been back by now, they were only meant to ride out, check, then come back. And yet they're not here." He gritted his teeth. "Gaius, is your work on the sweating sickness done?"

Gaius, still a bit bleary from being woken up, nodded.

"The rate of new cases has fallen right back, so yes, I'm sure this incidence of it has passed."

Arthur got back to his feet, heading for the door.

"Then we leave for Longstead at first light."

~(-)~

Dawn came thankfully soon for Merlin, who had remained in only the lightest of slumbers since the incident with Percival. Gwen had spoken to him quietly upon his return, telling him of the reaction of her bracelet at around the time when Lamia had narrowed her eyes at him. It couldn't have been the angry Percival who had caused it, which left only her. Lamia possessed some kind of magic, and if he were to hazard a guess it seemed to be affecting the knight's judgement.

...That is, him and the other three as well, as was confirmed when Leon made an announcement when it was time to leave.

"Pack your bags. We ride east with the rising sun."

Liam turned and frowned at him in confusion, an expression matched by Merlin and Gwen.

"But Camelot is west of here."

Elyan, seeming quite reasonable, explained it.

"Lamia has asked that we take her home."

Merlin came over now, not liking this.

"No, we need to go get Gaius and take him to Longstead."

Gwaine spoke now, totally unconcerned for the fact that in the village three men were currently laid dying.

"Gaius can wait."

Liam stared at him, aghast.

"We were sent to help the people of Longstead. Their lives depend on us."

"You _dare_ to question our judgement? You are not a knight! You're not even a true physician, you're just an apprentice!"

Liam stumbled backwards when Leon stormed over to him, Merlin imposing himself between the two of them with an angry expression directed at the knight.

"_Stand down,_ Leon." He glanced at where the other three knights stood protectively around Lamia, before turning his regard back to Leon. "If you insist on this, I'll permit you to escort her one day's ride in the direction of her home. We will then camp for the night, and then send her on her way while we make haste back to Camelot. The victims at Longstead should be able to hold out as long as it would take for us to get Gaius to them at that point, and Lamia will have been brought safely closer to her home... Accept this compromise, Leon, because I _won't _take no for an answer. And you know I can drag every single one of you back to Camelot by force if need be. _Don't _push me."

The glare he got in return from them was icy, but all four of them nodded even as Lamia once again narrowed her eyes at him. He ignored it, knowing there was no point now in hiding that he was the real authority here. Considering that he, Gwen, and Liam were unaffected, it was likely accurate to guess that whatever her ability was it only worked on men, and only if they didn't possess at least a limited degree of skill with magic. She'd distrusted Liam, but he was no real threat to her so she'd permitted him close. But for Merlin, who was both powerful and skilled, she was using the knights to create a wall to keep him at a distance.

They set off ten minutes later, heading east, Merlin laying down an enchanted mark every so often. He had a sinking feeling that getting them to turn back tomorrow morning wasn't going to be easy, and if Gwen's bracelet had been reacting, then Arthur's armlet would have been too. The king was likely already on his way to Longstead, and if he had any sense he'd look for such markers after learning they weren't at the village.

~(-)~

Unbeknownst to Merlin, Arthur was indeed already on his way to the village having passed Agravaine into the 'care' of the Storm Clan in the early hours of the morning, to keep him out of trouble. In fact with the hard pace he'd set he'd be there well before nightfall. Or at least he would have been if not for something discovered along the way, at a place where the birds had gone silent with fear, and all the world had seemed to stop in horror.

An entire caravan of men, and an overturned prison-like wagon. They lay scattered about around it, dead and cold, and eyeing them the king waited until Gaius was beside him before he spoke.

"Does anything strike you as being odd about these bodies?"

The old man nodded, grim.

"Yes, Sire. There's not mark on them. Not so much as a scratch."

"Over here, My Lord."

One of the knights called the king over to the wagon, Arthur murmuring as he walked over.

"Southron slave traders by the looks of it. It looks like they must have been transporting some kind of animal."

The two of them had stopped at the open door of the wagon, Gaius shaking his head and pointing to scratch marks on the inner surface of it.

"No. These marks are made by humans. And whoever they were, they did anything they had to to get out."

Their conversation was interrupted by a pained groan, one of the supposed dead men actually alive. Arthur rushed over, checking the man as Gaius arrived at his side.

"Can he be treated?"

"I can try, Sire, but I'll need time and somewhere to work."

Arthur stood up, frowning.

"Then he comes with us. We'll make Longstead in a matter of hours."

~(-)~

The day wore on for Merlin, riding at the rear of the little convoy of knights and their dear Lamia. The four men seemed oblivious to what was going on, as much as the two sorcerers and Gwen were all too aware that something serious was going on. But until he knew more about how they'd been enchanted, Merlin didn't want to risk harming the woman in case it had some unforeseen ill effect on them.

It left him in a grim and dark mood, something that made any attempt to talk to him almost as frightening as trying to talk to the knights.

It was nearing time for them to stop and rest for midday when Liam at last plucked up the courage to do so, his words quiet so the knights wouldn't hear.

"I think Gwaine's not as enchanted as the rest. He keeps glancing back at us, or shaking himself like he's trying to bring himself round. He's not acting exactly like the others."

Merlin blinked at that, eyes flicking to observe the knight in question and witnessing Gwaine frown ever so slightly then blink and shake his head as if slightly confused. It was small, subtle, but now it had been mentioned to him it was plain... And it made him smile, if a little grimly.

"We he _is_ the most magically resisted of the four of them. Besides Arthur, he's the only one that's been able to moderately control his resistance to magic. While he's nowhere near as good, he's good enough that maybe it's interfering with Lamia's effect on him."

Gwen glanced at him too, solemn.

"I hope so. If he can break free, then maybe the others could too."

Merlin grimaced.

"Don't count on it. He's had some extra training that they haven't, since he kept pestering me to spar with him down in the training wards in my workroom. He can bat aside fire spells when he puts his mind to it, even if he still gets a bit scorched."

The possibility remained in their minds when they stopped to rest. All seemed calm at first, until an argument broke out between Gwaine and Leon, when the latter went to offer Lamia a drink from his water canteen and the former tried to take it from him and offer it to her himself.

"Why don't you watch what you're doing?"

"Why don't you learn to watch your damn tongue?"

"You'd do well to learn some manners!"

"There's nothing I can learn from _you_, Leon."

"We'll see about that!"

Within seconds both men had their swords drawn, and then proceeded to clearly try to _kill_ each other with them. Merlin actually stood frozen for an instant, before shoving Leon face down onto the ground and trying to do the same to Gwaine.

The dark-haired knight made a slapping motion with his left hand, disrupting the warlock's grip on him enough that he was able to lift his sword ready to stab the downed Leon with it. But failing the direct approach, Merlin took an indirect one...

Since grabbing Gwaine with magic was proving a little problematic right now, he grabbed a branch instead and whacked him over the head with it.

He went down like a sack of coal, even as Elyan and Percival dragged a swearing Leon away from him. Even enchanted as they were, they had sense enough to step in and help stop the fight, leaving Merlin and Liam to tend to the mildly concussed Gwaine.

They dragged him too to a safe distance, keeping him prone when he came to enough to try sitting up. After the third attempt, he swore.

"For gods' sake, Merlin, let me sit up... and tell me why the heck I just tried to take Leon's head off?"

Both Merlin and Liam went stock still, the former staring at the knight.

"Wait, you don't know why you were fighting him?"

Gwaine grimaced, holding a hand to his head and shaking it slightly.

"I know why I was... But what I want to know it why I suddenly decided that Lamia was worth trying to kill one of my friends."

Merlin was still staring, a slow smile starting to come to his face.

"And it seems that, for once, I've literally managed to knock some sense into you."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehe! Yep, I've brought Gwaine into the equation! Besides the gag at the end of this part, you'll see why I did it in part 3 XD**


	53. Lamia 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Annnnnd here's part 3, and now I get to have a bit of fun with Gwaine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 53: Lamia ~Part 3~

The arrival of the Arthur and Gaius at Longstead came as a big surprise for the villagers, as did their query as to where Merlin and the others had been. Learning that they had left the morning previous only heightened the king's belief they were in some form of danger, a belief that weighed on his mind when he sought out Gaius in the home where the ill men were.

The physician was talking to John, having confirmed the men had been unconscious for four days and that each day they only grew weaker.

He approached the physician, eyes shadowed.

"So what is wrong with them?"

Gaius turned to face him, solemn.

"John informs me that Merlin suspected magic of some kind, and Merlin was right. This is no ordinary illness. Judging by what we've learnt from that man we found, combined with what is going on here. I believe we are dealing with a Lamia."

Arthur frowned.

"Lamia?"

Gaius nodded.

"The man we found was indeed a slave trader, as you suspected. They were travelling south with a girl, and he claims he and his men fell under some sort of spell. Quarrels and fights broke out among them. They began to suspect the girl of bewitching them. It seems they were right... The girl escaped and killed them all but him."

Arthur seemed a little sceptical.

"How is that possible, if she was just one girl?"

Gaius shook his head.

"Not a girl, Sire. A creature of magic. In their wars with the ancient kings, the High Priestesses of the Old Religion took the blood from a girl and mingled it with that of a serpent. The creature they created had ferocious powers. They could control the mind of a man, suck the life from him with a single embrace."

Arthur started to understand.

"Which is why none of the traders had a mark on them, just like the three men here."

Gaius nodded.

"But the Lamia proved more deadly than their makes had ever imagined. They could transform at will and become hideous monsters."

"So this girl, this creature, is still out there?"

"I'm afraid so, Sire."

~(-)~

Four people sat on one side of the camp, four people on the other. Three knights sat with a fragile-seeming woman, and one knight sat with a maid and two concerned sorcerers.

Gwaine eyed his fellows warily, as well Lamia herself.

"So have you figured out what she is yet?"

"Sorry, but it's sort of hard to do research when your books are all more than a day's ride away." Merlin sighed, tapping his fingers on his knee. "I've tried counter-spells on them, and nothing works to banish this enchantment, which means that she's probably not a person. She's some kind of magical creature, but until I know more I can't risk killing her in case it sends those three crazy. Carelessly assuming that her death would break the spell would foolish, even if it's fairly likely it would."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows at him.

"Have I ever said how annoying it is that magic always seems to make things more complicated."

Merlin snorted.

"You're one to talk, Sir 'I get drunk three nights out of seven'."

"I do _not_ get drunk that often." Gwaine was looking a bit bemused, folding his arms across his chest. "I only let myself go like that one day a week. The other visits to the tavern are just socialising."

Gwen nudged the both of them irritatedly.

"Look, this isn't the time for this. What are we supposed to do now? They're not going to want to turn back in the morning."

Merlin nodded grimly.

"Yes, but it remains a fact that I can knock them out and sling them over their horses if need be. If we can separate them from her, make her leave, there's every chance the spell will break."

Gwaine grimaced.

"And trust me, being around her isn't nice. I may have my senses back, but I still feel like she trying to crawl into mind. Knowing she's a threat now lets me stay on guard against her, but it's still giving me chill down my back."

He shuddered, and Liam patted him on his back.

"Don't worry, if you acting weird again we know how to snap you out of it."

The knight slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Gee thanks, I'd _love_ to be clouted round the head again."

There was little else they could do now at this point, and they went to sleep with Gwaine keeping watch, followed by Merlin in the early hours. But during the switch-over, neither noticed when Lamia slipped away into the darkness, the result only discovered in the morning when Elyan was found in some kind of deep sleep and in the same barely-alive condition as the villagers at Longstead. As if he'd become weak and dozed off on his own causing the amulets not to react.

And then Lamia _helpfully_ offered to lead them to a castle she knew not too far away, to find shelter and a warm place to tend to him.

Four expression hardened at that point, Gwen looking like she wanted strike out at Lamia there and then. Liam kept her from doing that, by keeping her with him to help prepare her brother for the ride, but it was undeniable. Getting Leon and Percival to turn back now, when the need to find shelter was a genuine necessity, was going to be impossible.

They set off riding again, following Lamia's directions even as Merlin muttered under his breath.

"Arthur needs to a move on. If he's following us by now, he's going to get a few words from me when this is over."

He needn't have worried, for at that moment Arthur, courtesy of downing a potion he carried to permit him to see magic for a while, was following Merlin's markers. The knights following him might have seemed a bit disconcerted by his certainty of their path, when he was barely stopping now and then to check for tracks, but he'd pointed out enough hoof-prints when he did to keep them from being suspicious. So long as the warlock and the others kept a steady but slow pace, he would catch up.

The castle was clearly abandoned when they reached it, Lamia leading them in through a tunnel from a nearby cave. It was on their way through there that the torches they carried inexplicably went out, Merlin lighting them again just a quickly to reveal a change to their group.

Their guide had just vanished, had abandoned them, and the discovery that she was missing sent Leon charging ahead.

They followed him into the lower levels of the castle, finding hallways covered in cobwebs and littered with the bones of long-dead men. That was when Merlin decided enough was enough. He stepped in front of the night, blocking his path and that of Percival.

"Look, I've let you follow her, given her the benefit of a doubt, but it's clear to me that you're not in your right mind. She has led us into a _trap_. It was Lamia who attacked Elyan, I'm certain of it."

Leon's expression changed to a snarl, and he lunged at the warlock with sword drawn.

"You take that back!"

"_Thu aetslaepath oth min gebenn._" The knight's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed, as did Percival drop to the floor into slumber. Once they were down, Merlin sighed and reset the amulets that had reacted to his abrupt dealing with them. "They'll sleep until I command them to wake. We need to put them somewhere safe with Elyan. Gwen, Liam, you can look after them while Gwaine and I search this place and deal with Lamia."

Liam, who was in the process of getting a grip on Leon so he could drag him, frowned.

"Gwaine can't go out alone, and it would take too long to search if you went together. He needs someone with him to bring him back to his senses if she tries to enchant him again."

When Merlin looked at Gwaine, the knight winced.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point. What's to say she might not succeed in getting me to come after you and stab you in the back."

It was agreed then, despite some clear reluctance on Merlin's part, before the warlock used his magic to make the three unconscious knights easier to carry. They quickly found a small room, with a single door, a room clear of rubble and broken furniture. They laid them down and left the torches in the brackets on the wall, Liam reassuring Gwen as Merlin put wards across the door.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We'll be back before you know it."

They set off into the shadowy passages of the castle, the sun low enough outside that barely any light came in through the vine-choked windows. It was after Merlin had gone off in another direction, orb of light in hand, that Liam started rummaging through the inner pockets of his robe after tripping in the gloom for the fifth time.

Gwaine paused, turning and watched him with interest.

"Lost something?"

Liam rolled his eyes, still rummaging until he found a piece of quartz set in the centre of a small ring of copper, runes running around its edge.

"Ysyldra, of the Storm Clan, gave me this. She seemed to think learning rune magic as well as herb magic would be good for me since I already have my fire-starter tool." He held up the stone on the cord looped through its ring. "And this is something the clan makes. A source of light that doesn't require concentration to keep lit, unlike the lights Merlin makes which are completely beyond me. _Glisnian_."

The stone blazed white at his command, and he tied it to the end of broken bit of wooden pole he picked up from the floor so he could hold it up like a torch.

Gwaine nodded in approval and grinned.

"Nice."

Liam sighed at his tone.

"Look, I may be nothing like Merlin in terms of magic, but I'm not _completely_ useless." He then smiled, waving his pole a bit. "Besides, I now have something to hit you with if you start to act strange."

The look on Gwaine's face said clearly his opinion of that, but still the pair of them resumed their search. Elsewhere in the castle, Merlin had found a large and partially collapsed room, able to hear a faint repeated hissing in addition to soft footsteps.

"I know you're here, Lamia. The game is over, I'm not going to let you have your way with any of us. There's no point in hiding from me. You won't find me such easy prey."

Lamia stepped out of the shadows, no longer the fragile and timid maid, but rather one that smirked at him in confidence.

"Your magic holds no fear for me. I could have killed you any time I wished."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Her eyes turned serpent green and slit-pupilled, Merlin yelping as he was thrown backwards and into a wall. He lay there, stunned as she advanced on him, before spotting a dusty sword on the floor near her feet and pointing at it.

"_Thurhdrife hi ecg!_"

The blade impaled her, sending her stumbling back into the shadows while he slowly regained his feet. But then the hissing returned, and the monstrous legged and tentacled serpent creature that emerged from the darkness looked nothing like the beauty she'd been before.

She lunged at him, Merlin scrambling out of her way, forced to retreat by her sheer speed that left him no chance of a counter-attack.

A short way away, two men heard his yell and immediately went in that direction, the sounds of stone being ripped from ceilings echoing through the passages along with angry hissing while Gwaine tilted his head as he ran with Liam beside him.

"I think he found her, and she sounds pissed off."

"I think you're right about that."

They continued to run in the direction of all the noise, arriving just in time to see Merlin get cornered. Gwaine threw himself at the monstrous Lamia with a roar, one that was quickly cut off when she blasted him backwards with a screech and a green stare.

It was then, as he lay there a bit stunned, that he looked at the man who had come to kneel beside him in concern.

"That thing's magical! You're a sorcerer, do something!"

"_Me?_"

Liam stared at him for a long moment, then looked at the creature once again turning back to Merlin, before grabbing a piece of rubble from the floor and throwing it at her along with several more.

They all bounced off her, serving only to annoy her instead of harming her. But the irritation was enough to make her turn and take a step towards the pair, as Gwaine stumbled back to his feet.

"What was that? I told you to do something!"

Liam was starting to back up now in terror.

"I did!"

Gwaine found his sword again, also starting to retreat.

"I meant with _magic!_"

The apprentice physician regarded him flatly, even as he gestured to his glowing stone tied to his pole.

"And do you seriously think I'm strong enough to do anything to that thing, when I need _that_ just to make some light?"

Gwaine's eyes went back to the advancing creature.

"We're screwed."

She was just a few steps away from them now, ready to rip them limb from limb when a yell of battle came from behind her and she screeched in agony as she was thrown flat to the floor. Red light was streaming out across her flesh like cracks in ground, her skin smouldering for a few moments before the glare faded enough to see Merlin knelt on her back with his dagger plunged into her spine.

He stood up with a grin, pulling the blade free and searing the gore from its runic blade with a flick of his power.

"Thanks for distracting her. I was wondering when I'd get the chance to turn round and get her with this."

"_Merlin! Merlin!_"

All three of them froze that that familiar voice, eyes turning just in time to see the arrival of someone else who had been attracted by all the noise.

It was Arthur, a very relieved Arthur, and he had a couple of knights with him who luckily appeared not to have been able to make out the conversation that had gone on during all of Lamia's shrieking.

He came to a stop beside them, noting Merlin's discrete but swift returning of his dagger to the sheath hidden under the back of his jacket even as Liam just a quickly extinguished and hid his glowing stone before it could be noticed.

"Nicely done, I guess you didn't need my help after all." He looked down at the dead creature. "Gaius was able to diagnose the problem with villagers. They'd been enchanted by a Lamia, a creature that is both serpent and girl, with the power to control a man's mind. I'm guessing that's why you took a detour."

Merlin let out a sigh of relief, nodding and mindful of present company.

"She turned Elyan, Leon, and Percival against us, like she was toying with us, then led us here. I guess she underestimated the rest of us."

Arthur looked around.

"Where's Gwen and the others?"

Merlin led the way, indicating to Gwaine to keep the other two knights busy and out of the way.

"They're fine, but Elyan needs to be seen by Gaius."

~(-)~

The return to Camelot was a relief, even if it was done so with Elyan in a wagon. Gaius had been able to cure him and the villagers once he'd known what the problem was, and now he was being kept watch over by two rather guilty knights. Percival and Leon had apologised profusely to Liam for their behaviour towards him, and now assisted him in keeping Elyan company.

Gwen had remained with them as well, until she'd gone to see Arthur and Merlin had tactfully left them to their kissing. And now he went down to his workroom, for some quiet time to himself to recover from the aftermath. For a moment there, before Liam had distracted Lamia, he'd honestly believed he'd have to use the Dreor Dagger's power of Sorrow just to get close to her. And just thinking about it, and the emotional tear it would have inflicted on him, was enough for him to want some comfort from some uncomplicated company.

Friou was happy to oblige, curling around him protectively when he sat with her in her corner. Preening his hair and fussing over him after these several days apart. He was still there when Gaius came looking for him, fast asleep against her side, the old man turning and leaving him there with a smile.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And I got the gag in with Gwaine telling Liam to use magic on a magical monster! When I realised I could probably get it into this one, I HAD to go for it. Hence Gwaine being able to regain his senses, and I have to say I've found a new thing I like. Liam and Gwaine banter! Expect to see more of it in the future, because it's really fun to write XD**

**And then of course I added that cute bit at the end with Merlin and Friou. She'd not had a cute bit for a while, so I figured that after all that stress he could do with a cuddle :)**

**I'll see you guys again in a few hours with the first part of the sub-ep!**


	54. A Studious Misdemeanour 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Credit goes to Nargil for suggesting the idea for this one, a magical ****mishap**** by our favourite apprentice physician... Time to have a sub-ep where Liam really gets some page-time, and of course ends up having to be bailed out by Merlin. Hee hee! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (****Merlin**** OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 54: A Studious Misdemeanour ~Part 1~

There were times when teasing and taunts would just go straight over his head. Others where they stung a little but they were easy to ignore. But this time?

Liam frowned to himself as he stood at one of the tables in Gaius' chambers, making remedies while his teacher was out doing his rounds. It had only been three days since they'd gotten back from the incident with Lamia, and during that time a certain knight had decided to make a nuisance of himself... A nuisance in that he'd decided to poke fun at him for being totally useless magically speaking against the creature.

And it was _really_ starting to get on his nerves.

Liam sighed, still pounding away at the mixture in the mortar he held, borderline verging on picturing the contents to be Gwaine's face. He still had to admit, Gwaine was great guy. Funny, loyal, courageous, it was just he had a habit of taking his fun a bit far and occasionally hurting feelings. And he'd done that with him, last night in the tavern, when he'd effectively called him a wimp.

That was also the moment Gwaine had found the contents of his tankard thrown into his face.

Liam winced at that, wishing he'd followed the ale up with the tankard itself. As satisfying as it had been to hear all the other knights there laughing at Gwaine, the way the man had just shrugged it off had only ended up frustrating him more. So now he stood, grinding herbs into mush, when part of him _really_ wanted to go off to Merlin's workroom and doing some studying from the books in there.

The door of the chambers opened, Merlin strolling in with an armload of armour and heading for his room. Whereupon he would sit on his bed studying from whatever spellbook he'd smuggled up from his workroom recently while his magic took care of cleaning the bundle of metal and leather.

He smiled sympathetically when he saw Liam's expression.

"I heard about what happened in the tavern last night. Just ignore him, he teases everyone. He never means it to be offensive, even if at times his choice of words could do with some refinement."

Liam put down his mortal and pestle with a loud thump, enough to make Merlin blink in surprise before the apprentice physician spoke.

"Could you give me some extra lesson with magic? Maybe some things I could _actually_ use to defend myself and the people around me if you're not there?"

Merlin grimaced at that, wincing.

"Well all I can really suggest with your level of power when it comes to magic, is that you look into alternate ways of drawing power from the land. Certain types of stones and crystals are good for that, so I suppose I could ask the Storm Clan for some advice for you. Ysyldra already gave you that Light Stone, so I'm sure a clan that lives to carry weapons will have some kind of magical tool similar to it that can be used for attack or defence. I can't guarantee it though. I had trouble enough talking her into loaning me one of the clan's books on rune magic, for all that I'm the leader. She's made me promise to return it to her by the next full moon, which means I've got barely two more weeks to memorise what's in it."

Liam felt his shoulders slump at that and his expression turn flat. The basic gist of what Merlin had just said... He had something he _really_ wanted to study, and only had a limited time to do it, so could he wait until after that for those extra lessons?

He sighed, resigned to the situation but at the same time stubborn.

"Would you mind me flipping through the books you have in your workroom then? I know you've got the ones on dark magic sealed, so you don't have to worry about me reading any of those."

Merlin put down his load of armour, starting to smile.

"Sure, go ahead. Just be prepared to be pestered by Friou. She's still a bit fussy with me after the stuff with Lamia, and doesn't want me out of her sight in case another monster comes after me I'm guessing." He started picking the armour up again, continuing as he did so. "I take it you have your usual afternoon off today?"

Liam nodded at that.

"Yeah, so I think I will go down there. Being pestered by Friou is by far preferable to being teased by Gwaine right now."

"Especially when right now you want to throw him down the nearest well." Merlin grinned. "Trust me, I've had a moment or two like that with him as well. Usually after he does something incredibly stupid." He resumed his walk towards his room, ascending the stairs. "If you want to try out a couple of spells while you're down there, feel free to use my materials... Within reason, of course. Don't try any spells you know you shouldn't even think about attempting. I'd hate to be the one to explain to Arthur that you managed to knock yourself out again by over-reaching yourself."

That tease didn't annoy the apprentice physician, not when Liam knew Merlin intended it both in humour _and_ in terms of advice. It was a subtlety that seemed to be totally beyond Gwaine's comprehension.

It was something still on his mind a couple of hours later, when freed for the afternoon he entered the workroom and was promptly mobbed by an attention-seeking wyvern. He indulged Friou with some scratching under her chin, before going over to the shelves of books and looking for the section about magic uses of stones.

He soon found a tome on the relevant topic, sitting in Friou's corner leaning against her to keep her company. He was just reading through the section about which stones could be used to assist in drawing power for a spell, when an errant thought came to mind.

Liam got up, going to the shelves again and after a few minutes finding a book he'd flipped through before during a span when Merlin had had it up in Gaius' chambers. There was a potion in there, that for a short span gave the drinker the ability to turn invisible by blending into the background like camouflage. It was a very crude spell, and a rather weak one, but used in the right way it could be very useful in times requiring hiding in order to escape pursuit. If he could build up a repertoire of potions and tools for things like that, then there was no way Gwaine could keep teasing him about how useless his magic was.

That was it, his mind made up, as he began to gather the materials for the potion from among the workroom's supplies. It didn't take him long to brew the mix, it was simpler than many of Gaius' most-used remedies, but the part that proved the sticking point was enchanting it. No matter now many times he tried, he could feel the spell stutter and stall for lack of his ability to supply the power.

Liam cursed under his breath, sighing in exasperation before his eyes went back to the book about using stones and crystals. The workroom was just as well stocked with all the most common stones, and it wasn't like he was doing anything with them that would permanently make them useless for anything else. He just needed them to help him draw some extra power.

He started to flip through that book, reading up from it which would be best for his needs and then searching them out from among the many small boxes stored in one of the cupboards. He then returned to his pot of potion, drew a basic spell circle around it with chalk, and started setting some of the stones out around the circumference.

And then his peace and quiet came to an abrupt end courtesy of an unwelcome face... Gwaine.

The knight walked in, spotting Liam and blinking in surprise.

"What are _you_ doing down here? Where's Merlin?"

Liam let out a long breath, resisting the urge to sound sarcastic.

"He's probably still reading his book about rune magic. As for me, he's given me permission to practice some new spells down here. I'm trying out an invisibility potion."

The knight's eyebrows rose in genuine interest, and he walked over to take a closer look at Liam's set-up.

"Really? So anyone could just drink it and turn invisible?"

Liam eyed him with a small frown, reluctantly nodding.

"Theoretically, yes. Although the effect would only last a short time. It would be long enough to escape from pursuers if you hide from them, but not for sneaking into somewhere."

Quiet fell, two men staring at each other before the elder of them tilted his head at the pot of potion and spell circle.

"Go on then, give it a go."

Gwaine had a grin on his face now, almost like he expected the spell not to work. And while Liam knew the smile wasn't likely to actually mean that, it still stuck in his head like a thorn of irritation as he sharply gestured at the pot and read the spell from the book.

"_Gif eac rice aet ahellan._"

The stones around the pot all shimmered, steadily at first but then blazing enough to make the two men cover their eyes. When the light faded, the liquid in the pot had turned a pale yellow, not the orange-red the entry in the book said it should.

Liam grimaced at his failure, about to pick the potion up to dispose of it when Gwaine reached out and took the pot instead.

"So all the light means that worked, right? Let me just give it a try."

Liam stared at him, reaching out to take the pot.

"I really don't think you should drink that. It didn't turn the right colour!"

Gwaine whipped the pot up out of his reach, playing around keeping it away from him until Liam managed to stumble and trip over his own feet in his efforts.

"Come on, don't be such a spoil sport. With magic as weak as yours is, it's not like this is going to be anything that can hurt me." He took a swig from the contents of the pot, coughing a little when he swallowed it. "Well, it doesn't taste as bad as some of the things Merlin has made." He looked at his hand. "Have I turned invisible yet?"

Liam could only stare at him, with a growing feeling of both dread and also an insane desire to burst out laughing. Because while undoubtedly this was a mess he had no clue how to fix, the fact it had happened to Gwaine could only be the best payback imaginable... Because the knight's hair was slowing turning a luminous _green_.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: HAHAHAHA! Trust me, Gwaine's predicament isn't going to stop at his hair. How bad it gets, you'll just have to wait and see XD**


	55. A Studious Misdemeanour 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, gotta love the poem that got put in the reviews. Seriously, I suggest you guys go and read it XD**

**On a side note, I did something rather daft today, which thankfully doesn't affect me typing even if I am currently unable to hold a pen right now. While trimming off some excess paper while doing the wallpaper below my window, I forgot to check the position of my thumb while holding the ruler in place to keep the cut straight. The result? Sprinting down the stairs at 90mph, after pretty much skinning the tip of my thumb, to whack several plasters on it before going out to get proper dressings. My left thumb is now a big white blob I can't bend because of the gauze, but hey, I can still hit the ****space bar**** with it hehehehehe XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 55: A Studious Misdemeanour ~Part 2~

Liam continued to stare at Gwaine, whose hair now glowed like cave moss and was about the same colour. Even the knight had noticed it now, and had grabbed one of the trailing strands in front of his eyes and blinking at it.

"What the heck is going on?"

Liam got back to his feet, clearly trying not to laugh even as he also tried to remain serious.

"_That_ is what happens when you drink a failed invisibility potion after I _told_ you not to."

Gwaine stared at him for several seconds, before sighing and grimacing.

"Ok, I asked for this. But the fun's over now, so go ahead and fix this."

The apprentice physician regarded him blandly.

"Um, you drank a _potion_ remember? If enough of the enchantment it carried is as it was supposed to be, that will wear off in five minutes on its own. But if the spell is managing to get power from anywhere else..." He shrugged, putting a sympathetic smile on. "Well I guess we're just going to have to ask Merlin if he can fix it, because I honestly don't have a clue."

Gwaine's jaw dropped, his expression one of growing denial.

"No, no way. You have got to be joking." He pointed at his hair. "I'm supposed to be at training in the morning! If this is still like this by then, then our dearly beloved _king_ will find out as well."

Liam couldn't help it, he began to chuckle.

"Afraid the Brotherhood will laugh at you? Hate to break it to you, but your hair isn't the only thing changing colour."

Gwaine froze to the spot for several seconds, before scrambling to find the mirror that Merlin kept among his things down here. And when he looked into it, he swore.

"My bloody _face_ is turning green! _Liam!_"

The apprentice physician made a break for it, sprinting out the door and towards the upper levels with the irate knight in close pursuit. Except that as soon as they reached the main stairway up, he had no choice but to stop chasing or come into the view of the guards posted there.

Liam paused and looked back, once again fighting chuckles when he looked at Gwaine's predicament.

"I'll just go get Merlin."

He heard Gwaine swear again and stalk away muttering, while he hurried up the stairs and through the castle to Gaius' chambers. Thankfully the warlock was still there reading his book, but he didn't look particularly impressed at being disturbed when Liam opened the door of his room and looked in.

He frowned a little, from where he sat sprawled on his bed.

"Why do I get the feeling you just did something in my workroom that I need to fix?"

Liam winced at his tone, cringing a little as he spoke.

"Well um, I was having a go at making an invisibility potion, the really weak one that only lasts five minutes. Well Gwaine came in and sort of hurried me into finishing it, but the colour was wrong and he ignored me when I told him not to drink it."

Merlin's expression was now one of utter disbelief and resignation.

"Let me guess, instead of turning invisible, something else has happened to him."

"Yeah, his hair had turned green and is glowing, and when I legged it from him his face was turning green as well. I don't think it's only going to last five minutes, it was close to that when I got away from him and didn't look like it was about to stop."

Merlin let out a long sigh, and reluctantly closed his book and hid it in the compartment under his bed. He then grabbed Liam by the arm, and proceeded to haul him down through the castle to the workroom.

When they got there, Gwaine had his back to the door and his red cloak pulled up over his head. His disgusted mutter quickly following.

"I'm guessing Merlin and Liam... Come to laugh at me?"

Merlin left Liam by the door after locking it with a flick of his power to stop the hedgewizard making another break for it. He then flicked the cloak off of the knight, and promptly stopped in his tracks at the sight. Gwaine's hair might have been green when Liam last saw him, but now it was a mixture of green, blue, and glaring orange, every one of which glowed phosphorescent.

He fought not to smile, trying to smother his mirth before failing miserably and bursting out laughing.

"Now _that's_ the first time I've seen an invisibility spell do that! Instead of making you blend in, it's making you stand out!" He coughed a bit, turning to Liam. "Come on then, show me this potion so I can see what you did wrong. Normally the one you said it was, only results in flawed invisibility when it goes wrong."

Liam went over to the table, picking up the pot of remaining potion and holding it out.

"I couldn't cast it on my own, I couldn't draw enough power, so I used crystals and a chalk circle to help me."

Merlin, who had just accepted the pot, went still.

"You used crystals?" He looked into the pot, and then at the still visible set-up of stones on the main worktable. "Liam, this particular spell is geared towards herbs _only_... The use of any form of crystal in the casting of the enchantment upon it, is highly likely to result in the spell metamorphosing into a totally different kind of one."

Gwaine stalked over, his hair casting its light over the pot and its contents.

"So what has he done to me?"

Merlin looked into the pot again, tentatively sticking a finger into the contents to get a sense of the spell it contained, before grabbing hold of part of the knight's hair and getting a sense of the spell stuck on him... He then turned to Liam looking mildly impressed.

"I don't know how you managed to do it, but you accidentally created a vessel spell. It's reacting to Gwaine's latent magic and using him to draw the power to sustain the effect."

Liam, who had started to look a little pleased when the warlock had said he was impressed, now blinked and frowned at the latter part that came after it.

"Gwaine has latent magic?"

Beside Merlin, the knight winced and pointedly looked elsewhere, even as Merlin smirked at him and turned back to Liam.

"If you wanted to know why he decided to tease you about how weak your magical ability is, it's probably because his is even _weaker_. Spells are impossible for him, even if I could get him to concentrate long enough to learn any, but it does give him his advantage over the other knights in terms of magical resistance. It's why he's almost as good at resisting spells as Arthur is, and why he's been able to come up with a few related tricks that our king can't do. Like slapping aside weak fire spells."

Liam now regarded Gwaine blandly.

"_That's_ why you decided to make fun of my magic?"

The knight reluctantly faced him, looking a bit ashamed of himself.

"Well, sort of." He saw Merlin raise an eyebrow, and threaten with a gesture to walk out the door and leave him to stew. "Actually, yeah, it is... Sorry."

Merlin favoured him with a smile at that confession, a smile that was just a little bit _too_ cheerful.

"See? Was that so hard to admit?" He glanced now at Liam. "You can go now if you want. I'll use your amulet to call you back here if I need to ask anything else from you while I try to fix Sir Gwaine the Glowing. Tell Arthur that he won't be at training tomorrow, because I don't think I'm going to be able to fix this in one night."

"_What?_" Gwaine was gaping again, starting to shake his head. "No. No way, you've _got_ to sort this out before then!"

Merlin regarded him with raised eyebrows and another smirk.

"Sorry, but it looks like you're going to be keeping Friou company tonight. I'll be taking what's left of Liam's potion, and the crystals he used, upstairs so I can study them without you leaning over my shoulder while I work. Have a nice night."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well there you go guys. I kept this part short due to the handicap of my thumb still being a bit ****achy.**** However, I will put the scene I cut off the end of this one, onto the start of tomorrow's chapter. So part 3 will be a bit longer than it was going to be. I see you all then :)**


	56. A Studious Misdemeanour 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehe, I gotta love it when I get to mess with Gwaine XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 56: A Studious Misdemeanour ~Part 3~

The figure curled up under the blanket beneath the main worktable grumbled, pulling it tighter over his head and trying to shut out the incessant investigations and attentions of a certain intrigued reptile.

Gwaine swore under his breath as Friou once again attempted to get past the cloth barrier to nibble on his glowing hair, even as he also cursed those strands for their light that was keeping him awake.

He crawled further under the table, retreating as far as was possible until he reached the part where a couple of chairs added to the obstacles between him and the wyvern. With the table being warded against her moving it or disturbing anything on it, at last the knight was in a position where she couldn't reach him without the ward activating and making her retreat. However, it was a short-lived victory...

Friou lay down on the floor at a spot where she could see him and the tell-tale glow that seeped through his blanket and revealed where he was hiding. And once sprawled there with her head on the floor, she started a monologue of quietly frustrated cawing and growling.

It was the last straw for Gwaine, who pulled aside his covering to unveil his multicoloured visage and point at her.

"Will you _shut up_ and let me _sleep!_"

She lifted her head in an appalled and offended fashion, and proceeded to screech at the top of her lungs. Shrieking until he relented and came out from under the table dragging his blanket.

Friou ceased her racket instantly, and ambled over to him to start preening his hair. Resigned to the situation, Gwaine then headed for her cushion in the corner and sat down leaning against her once she'd settled on it. And then, funnily enough, found her attentions to actually be soothing enough to send him to sleep.

He was still dozing against her side the next morning, when Merlin checked on him with his scrying dish. The warlock chuckled at the sight, idly flipping one of the stones Liam had used yesterday up into the air before getting his book on rune magic out from under his bed for some quick pre-wake-up-the-king reading.

Merlin was still reading when Liam arrived at Gaius' chambers and came up the steps, peering in and staring at him in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be working on fixing Gwaine?"

Merlin turned a page in his book, completely unconcerned.

"Ah yes, Gwaine the Glowing. Remember what I said about how the spell was still powering itself?"

Liam frowned, coming the rest of the way into the small room.

"Yes, it's using him to draw the power it needs."

Merlin nodded to himself, smiling a little as he continued to read.

"And remember how I helped you break the self-imposed spell you had on yourself blocking out your memories of 'Emrys'? Since you lacked the knowledge to end it yourself."

Liam's jaw dropped open.

"You're kidding me, you mean you already know how to fix it?"

Merlin looked at him and started to chuckle, grinning wickedly.

"Oh yes, I knew how to fix it the moment I realised what you'd done and what Gwaine's latent magic was doing. Our dear colourful knight only has a magical draw range of five feet, which in terms of magical ability is rather pathetic to say the least. That spell of yours will only keep going so long as there's energy he can tap, but if I tie all of it up so there isn't any, the spell will fade in a matter moments and his appearance will return to normal."

Liam was regarding him with growing admiration, for this blatant bit of fun at Gwaine's expense.

"You're letting him stew on purpose!"

The warlock burst out laughing, setting aside his book and getting to his feet. He was looking rather pleased with himself.

"Let's just say you're not the only one who's been unimpressed, with Gwaine's making fun at that fact you're still a novice at magic. And speaking of magic, I suppose I can give you this early. It _was_ meant to be a birthday present." He reached into the compartment under his bed, and pulled out a small leather pouch that he then handed over. "Just don't use it unless you're supervised my me or Gaius, or unless it's an emergency. Not when you made clear yesterday you haven't learnt yet how to tell if a spell will be compatible with the use of stones or not."

Liam accepted the pouch, glancing at Merlin before opening it and tipping its contents onto his hand. It appeared to have formerly been a cheap copper cuff mounted crudely with three stones, but now it still looked crude to the untrained eye, but was in fact a magical work of art.

A large piece of polished Ametrine, an incredibly valuable aid in focusing spells and increasing their power, was set in the large central mount. And either side of it in the smaller ones were pieces of polished rulitated quartz, a stone _very_ good at drawing in extra power from its surroundings.

He regarded it with awe, before looking at Merlin overwhelmed with gratitude.

"You made this for me?"

Merlin nodded and smiled.

"It will make it easier for you to cast magic without you fainting every two seconds. But if I find you've been practicing with it without Gaius or I to supervise you, then you're going to get it. It isn't a toy. It could get you killed if you're careless. Only wear it when using it, and keep it in the pouch on your belt the rest of the time." He raised his eyebrows. "And I don't think I need tell you that as bland as I've made that look, if you're ever caught with it you're going to draw suspicion. If you are caught, just say it's a present for your fiancée and you're carrying it so she doesn't find it before her birthday. Try to look sheepish when you do that."

Liam looked at the gift again, and reverently returned it to the pouch which he then secured to his belt beneath his robe. He paused for a moment, thinking, and raised his eyebrows in query.

"So, how long are you going to leave Gwaine?"

Merlin shrugged, starting to grin again.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I'm really tempted to leave him all day, but I supposed that might be a bit cruel."

He had that glint in his eyes, one that Liam knew all too well, and seeing it his expression turned wry.

"You're going to make sure Arthur, Leon, Percival, and Elyan all see him like that, aren't you?"

Merlin headed for the door, to head off to his morning duties with a wide smile.

"Well I've got to make sure he learns his lesson, don't I?" He chuckled. "Besides, where would be the fun if I let him off easy?"

He sauntered out, leaving Liam with a slightly bemused Gaius who had listened to the conversation at a loss as to what it was all about. Seeing his frown, his apprentice grimaced a little and explained.

"I tried to make an invisibility potion yesterday, and got it completely wrong. Problem was, Gwaine didn't listen to me when I told him not to drink it, and now his hair is glowing, and it and his face have turned several different colours."

The physician's expression became one of understanding, as he prepared his medicine bag for the day's rounds.

"Ah, I see. Now Merlin's remark about making sure he learnt his lesson, makes sense. Sir Gwaine is a little too carefree and careless at times. Perhaps this mishap will have shocked some sense into him."

Liam's expression became a bit bemused.

"Shock that he'll probably drink off down at the tavern as soon as he's back to normal."

Neither of them could deny that fact, as they set about completing preparations for the day even as a short while later, across the castle, Merlin informed Arthur that Gwaine would not be attending training... and why.

Arthur stared at him over the half-raised spoonful of porridge he held, his mind seeming to turn over the mental image of Gwaine with glowing hair before he set the spoon down again and shook his head as he chuckled.

"Only those two could cause something like that." He looked out the window at the rising sun, still shaking his head. "I'll ask Gwen if she'll take some food down to him, then she'll get the chance to laugh at him to. And then after training has finished, I think a visit from his fellow Knights of the Brotherhood is in order."

Merlin regarded him speculative and amused.

"I'd say you were being almost as sadistic about this as I am, what with me deliberately having made him sleep down there with Friou for company when I could have fixed everything last night."

Arthur smiled at that.

"Just don't ever let on to him that you could have, or he'll never let you hear the end of it."

~(-)~

Had he ever done anything this monotonous? Had he ever just sat in a room and waited for someone to show up?

Gwaine picked through his breakfast, which had kindly been brought to him by Gwen... who had spent the entire duration of her time in the room trying to smother chuckles at his predicament every time she'd looked at him. It didn't help that the colours of his face and hair had progressed further since last night, with the most horrendous shade of _pink_ having been added to the blue, green, and orange. And then, to add further to his misery, he'd discovered that the colours had been slowly making their way downwards overnight. He now looked like a poor attempt at a painting of a flower garden, from the waist up.

He continued to poke at his food, aware of a very interested wyvern sat three feet behind him hopefully waiting for scraps like a pet dog. He knew what she was hoping for, the remainder of his slice of ham. A glance back at her intent garnet eyes and tilted head, at last had him relent and at least give her the rind from the slice.

"There you go, just don't expect anything else."

Friou snapped the thrown scrap out of the air, revealing her impressive set of teeth before she took the hint and went back to her bed. And there she remained, dozing lightly, until the door of the workroom opened and Gwaine's worst nightmare walked in.

Merlin opened the door and stepped aside, three knights and a king all walking in after him before every single one of them stopped in their tracks at the sight of their friend. Gwaine immediately scrabbled for his cloak to pull it up over his head, but it was rather pointless as all four newcomers erupted into laughter.

His morning didn't get much better after that, as he was mercilessly teased for being stupid enough to drink a potion he'd been _told_ not to drink. And then, to add insult to injury, Merlin played at pretending to find a cure for most of the afternoon.

Yeah sure, he'd lost a bit of time he could have spend reading the book on rune magic, but it was worth it. Even after finally curing the knight of his colourful affliction, it was going to be a long time before he lost the nickname of "Gwaine the Glowing."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it! Gah, I feel like I cut this kinda short, but after I almost forgot about my brass band job tonight, which I didn't get back from until 9:50pm, I lost a lot of my writing time today. (Sighs) Ah well, at least this was still funny XD**

**And as an update on the condition of my thumb, it now has a nice scab over the bit I sliced off. I'm just wearing a small piece of dressing, as padding, and some tube-gauze over it now to stop it catching on anything :)**


	57. Lancelot du Lac 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: May I say that right now I SERIOUSLY want to STRANGLE the show's writers. If they don't bring Gwen back by the end of the series, I am going to SCREAM! (Stomps off to think of ways to turn that CRAPPY ending into something a bit more positive) :S**

**Oh, and forgive me if I end up cutting loads out, or just summarising it, but I really can't find much enthusiasm for this one. I'm more interested in getting to this week's sub-ep, which will go some ways towards making up for how YUK this episode is (sighs)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 57: Lancelot du Lac ~Part 1~

The castle was quiet at this hour, few people moving about and fewer still with real purpose. That was why certain activity had drawn his attention, and narrowed his eyes in malice.

Agravaine followed Arthur silently, careful lest the king's ever watchful warlock happened to be nearby. But it seemed he needn't have bothered, for Arthur was oblivious upon his errand as he arrived at and knocked on the door of a certain knight.

Elyan had answered it after a moment, Arthur entering the room and the door closing. And then, upon creeping to the door and listening carefully, Agravaine heard something to turn his blood cold.

Arthur asking Elyan if he would have any objections to him asking Gwen for her hand in marriage.

Elyan's supportive and elated reply, that he had no objections at all, sent the traitor scurrying in the direction of the stables. Morgana had to be told about this at once!

His arrival and news would set plans in motion, plans to prevent a dream of the future ever coming true. Plans to destroy the future between Arthur and Guinevere. A plan that would see Morgana visit and ancient blind crone for guidance, and then conjure forth the instrument of their love's demise from a black lake... The last of the Five Gateways to the world of the dead, from which would rise he who had been the only other to capture Gwen's heart...

~(-)~

He watched from the doorway as she smoothed the covers of the bed, a task as familiar to her as breathing and as homely as summer sun. She wasn't aware of his present as he snuck up behind her, not until he playfully covered her eyes and murmured in her ear.

"Guess who."

Gwen smiled below his hands, laughing.

"Arthur."

The young king smiled, murmuring again.

"Keep your eyes closed, I've a surprise to show you."

He lifted his hands from her eyes, replacing them with a blindfold he'd brought with him. He then guided her carefully out of the castle and into the upper town to her home. He'd sent Merlin ahead to make the preparations, and the warlock had done his job well. For when Arthur removed the blindfold, she found her home filled with lit candles, and two stools set by the table waiting.

She looked around in surprise, Arthur leading her to them and sitting her down. And then he put himself opposite her, holding her hands and looking into her eyes while Merlin peeked through the gap of the slightly open back door.

Arthur took a deep breath, nervous but at the same time elated to at last be asking this.

"Guinevere, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" She looked back in silence, the moments stretching by until she reached forward and hugged him tightly, his expression a little startled. "Is that a yes?"

She let go again, suddenly mortified she'd not actually answered.

"Oh, sorry! Yes! Definitely yes!"

Arthur laughed a little at her characteristic apology, even as he then put the ring to signify his intent upon her finger. Outside the back door, Merlin was also grinning at this long-awaited moment, and yet all of them were unaware of that which was going on in the home of Morgana.

She sat, watching the sleeping man she had conjured, a man who had been blank of anything in his mind but his name and that his purpose was to serve her.

Into that scene came Agravaine. His expression wary as he regarded the sleeping man.

"So how is our old adversary?"

Morgana glanced at him, her eyes then returning to the summoned Lancelot's face.

"He's learning fast... I thought it would please me, moulding his mind. Instead I feel curiously sad. He was once so mighty. And now he's nothing but a shade, I shall be sorry to see him go."

~(-)~

Merlin watched sceptically as the crowd cheered their king from the stands, as he charged the length of jousting lane and snagged a ribbon-laden wooden ring from where it hung part-way along. Gwen pulled that ring from the lance when it was held up to where she was in the royal box, Agravaine seated somewhat reluctantly in there with her with the reluctance somewhat mutual if not for that his absence would give rise to questions.

When Arthur sent his horse back over to the tents where Merlin waited for him, the warlock grinned and shook his head.

"I have to hand it to you. If nothing else, it's certainly an original engagement present." Arthur tossed his helmet at him, Merlin catching it nonchalantly and continuing. "Well, as romantic gestures go. You could have given her flowers, you could have had a song written- Oh and by the way, I've prepared something quite special for the feast tomorrow in that department."

Arthur looked at him sharply.

"_You've_ written a song?"

Merlin folded his arms across his chest in annoyance.

"Hey, are you telling me you'd _forgotten_ I can sing, and that I'm rather a good lutenist if I do say so myself. I've been waiting for this practically forever!" He shrugged, returning to the topic at hand. "Anyway, instead of those, you've given her two days of sweaty men knocking the sense out of each other."

Arthur poured himself a drink from the jug of water on the table outside his tent, swallowing a mouthful of it before he spoke

"Exactly as it should be. My father had a tourney before his wedding. It's tradition."

"Ah, so it's not even an original gesture then."

Arthur elbowed him lightly and pointed to the stands.

"I think my future wife understands."

The both looked over, to see Gwen accepting another ribboned ring this time from Percival, before a trumpet fanfare heralded the next man to take his position at the end of the jousting lane.

This man had his visor down even before he'd come into view, his identity a mystery as he accepted a lance and sent his white steed charging towards the last of the suspended rings. He snagged it effortlessly from its string, turning his horse to the cheers of the crowd to go to the royal box and hand it over Gwen.

She took it with a smile, one that faltered when this last competitor removed his helmet and looked up at her. She was not the only to give pause in shock, all eyes transfixed upon this man who should be dead... All eyes gazing at Lancelot.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I have to say that while I enjoyed writing this part because of the proposal, I'm not really enjoying writing this episode as a whole, not with how it needs to end. However, in my musings I have thought of a plus note... Among the Season 4 teaser clips there is a clip of Gwen speaking to Merlin saying "You protected Camelot just like you always have" or words to that effect... which **_**hasn't **_**appeared in any of the episodes yet. Soooo it would seem to indicate she will be back by season's end, and I reckon it will be in the season finale. Just a little something we can look forward to :)**


	58. Lancelot du Lac 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, kinda not in the mood to do this ep, but at least I know now that Gwen is supposedly back again in the episode after the next one. Which incidentally also lets me plan ahead a little regarding her. So, here it is, part 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 58: Lancelot du Lac ~Part 2~

"I fear I remember very little after the moment I stepped through the veil. My story will not be as illuminating as I would like."

The Brotherhood sat around the table in one of the castle's small private dining halls, a fire cracking in the hearth behind Lancelot at one end of the table, and Arthur sat opposite him at the other. The king simply nodded in understanding. grateful to have him here at all.

"We are just pleased to see you. Well, pleased an amazed."

It was Lancelot's turn to nod, his expression thoughtful.

"I owe everything to the Madhavi people. When they found me, I was near death. Luckily for me their customs dictate they must give food and shelter to the needy... and I was certainly that."

Merlin glanced down the table from his position at Arthur's right hand, curious.

"So where did they find you?"

"On one of the silk road passes, high in the Feorre Mountains."

Elyan raised his eyebrows.

"Fyren's kingdom, not far beyond the border. I'm surprised none of his men found you."

Lancelot seemed to pause at that, before he shrugged.

"Then it would seem luck was not on my side, or maybe it was. I travelled with the Madhavi for many weeks, regaining my strength, as they went deep into the barren lands to the south. When I was able, I earned my passage the only way I know how... By the sword." There were smiles at that, and he continued. "Then I slowly made my way north."

"You made your way home." Arthur's expression was one true happiness to see their lost friend among them all once more, as he placed his hand on Gwen's where she sat to his left. "I cannot thank you enough for what you sacrificed on the Isle of the Blessed. It will be remembered always." He looked to Merlin. "You stopped our court Sorcerer from sacrificing himself, when you stepped forward and took his place after he stopped _me_."

Lancelot smiled.

"It is indeed good to see you once again. I would like to propose a toast." He rose to his feet, lifting his goblet. "To the people I hold most dear. To Camelot!"

"To Camelot!"

They all echoed the toast, but one of them had a flicker of doubt in the depths of his eyes. Merlin ushered Lancelot out at the end of the meal, taking charge of his bags and sending him towards Gaius' chambers.

"You can sleep in my bed for a few nights. Gaius will want to check you over and confirm you're in good health, and I need to make sure you're not suffering any side-effects from your time in the Spirit World."

The knight frowned a little, shaking his head.

"No, no, I can't let you give up your bed."

Behind him, Merlin persisted in his determined pushing of him up the stairs of the tower.

"No ifs or buts. I'm the magical expert here in Camelot, and until I'm satisfied you're really all right you're staying up here. We'll need time to sort out a new permanent room for you in the Knight's Quarters anyway."

They'd reached the top of the stairs now, Lancelot at last relenting as they entered Gaius' chambers and crossed them to the small room beyond.

"Thank you, Merlin. It is good to see you too."

The warlock watched as Lancelot began to settle himself, his manner solemn.

"I've spent so much time thinking about what happened... Could I have saved you? If there was anything I could have done. If I could have used my magic to do something." He paused. "I still need to give that back to you, after you dropped it."

Lancelot glanced at him.

"Give what back?"

Merlin blinked at him, a chill going through him as he nonchalantly shrugged.

"Oh... Just your good sword. It was made specifically for you, so I thought you'd probably want it back." He walked to the door, pausing there. "Good night."

"Good night, Merlin."

The warlock closed the door, gesturing at it and murmuring a spell before descending the steps with a grim look on his face. Gaius frowned when he saw it, catching the implication.

"Oh no... I've seen that face before."

Merlin kept going, coming to a stop with his back to him, confident his spell on the door would prevent the man in the other room from hearing.

"I want to believe that everything is fine. That we really have Lancelot back."

Gaius glanced towards the other room.

"It certainly looks like him. What is it that makes you think otherwise?"

Merlin sighed, turning to face his mentor.

"Something's wrong. When he was telling his story, I sensed it. The way he greeted me, that made me suspicious, and just now has made me sure. When I mentioned giving back to him what he'd dropped at the rift, he didn't remember that he'd even dropped anything. He doesn't remember his Amulet of the Round Table. Lancelot would never do that, not when he made such a significance of it when he looked at me and dropped it."

Gaius again looked towards the other room.

"Strange indeed. The amulets are the symbol of the Brotherhood, and something known only to us and our closest allies. If he wanted to convince us he was the real Lancelot, he would have known to ask you for it."

It was while suspicions were rising among some in the castle, and others remained distracted, that Agravaine slipped out into the night for a rendezvous beyond the city walls. Morgana waited for him patiently, speaking when he neared and dismounted from his horse.

"I am keen to hear your news."

He nodded to her, pleased but also concerned.

"I'm sure you'll be very proud, My Lady. Arthur and his knights have been completely taken in."

Morgana smiled.

"And Gwen? This must be the last thing she hoped for on the eve of her wedding."

Agravaine winced.

"If she _was_ flustered, she certainly didn't show it. I fear that your puppet will not be able to seduce her from Arthur's side."

The witch smirked, pulling a silver bangle out of a pocket.

"Which is why I've already take precautions." She handed it to him, her expression darkening. "Since Merlin seems to have such an annoyingly accurate ability to tell when I've put an enchantment on or near my dear brother and his precious Guinevere, I decided to take a different tactic."

"What do you mean?"

She chuckled at his question, and at his ignorance.

"If a harmful spell is so easy for him to spot, then perhaps a spell never intended to do harm will be invisible to him." She nodded at the bangle. "I don't need to enforce false feelings onto her, just bring old ones back to the surface. There is a healing spell, used long ago to help those who had lost memories regain them by feeling the emotions_ from _those memories. Gwen loved Lancelot once, and confronted with him at this time she will without a doubt call those memories to mind. And when she does..."

~(-)~

The knock on her door surprised her, Gwen setting down her brush and heading towards it. Today was the main part of the jousting tournament, the finale before tomorrow's wedding. But she had guards outside her house now, to keep passers-by from disturbing her, so who was it they would allow to pass?

She froze in surprise when the visitor was revealed to be Lancelot, the knight smiling at her.

"I wasn't sure I'd find you here, at least until I saw the guards outside. I thought you might have rooms in the palace."

Gwen returned his smile.

"I want to stay here as long as I can. It may not be much, but this is still my home."

"May I come in? I have something I wish to give you."

She took a step back, waving him in but leaving the door open. For propriety's sake, she knew she had to let the guards be able to hear and see what was going on inside so long as the knight was here.

"I never thought I'd see you again.

He nodded sadly.

"I know."

Gwen sighed, turning away from him to pace.

"When I heard what you'd done, I felt so guilty. You were protecting Arthur, just as I'd asked. If it weren't for you, there would be no wedding. There are no words to thank you enough."

Lancelot shook his head.

"There is no need for that. I did what I felt was right in my heart. You taught me that Gwen. To be true to myself. You will make a wonderful queen. Your love for your people, is surpassed only by your love for Arthur." As she started to smile, he offered her a cloth bundle and unwrapped it from the bangle within. "The Madhavi people gave me this token of good fortune for my journey. I want you to have it now, at the start of yours as queen. It is a rare thing, and I was lucky to have been touched by it."

"Thank you."

He set the bangle on her right wrist, opposite that of the delicate strands of the one that linked her Merlin. Lancelot then gently placed an allowable kiss on her forehead before taking a step back.

"I wish you and Arthur everlasting happiness, Gwen."

He turned and left, Gwen watching him go with the faintest of odd expressions on her face. Her fingers idled with the bangle before she returned to brushing her hair, while up in the castle a certain warlock sat in his workroom reading a book about a particularly distasteful branch of magical arts.

He frowned a little and glanced at his left wrist, wondering if he'd felt a chill for a moment but shrugging when in actually paying attention to the two armlets he wore revealed both to be their usual slight warmth.

He resumed reading the book, looking at the drawings of skeletal figures walking over strange spiral designs, his expression grim as he closed it and tucked it under his arm to head back up to Gaius' chambers. He hid the book in his room, before heading out to watch the first day of the tournament and pass things to Arthur when the king needed it. But his thoughts never strayed far from his concerns, remaining in place even as he casually dined with his mentor.

Gaius was completely oblivious to it when his ward began eating his supper, Merlin nonchalantly poking at it with his spoon and idly chatting.

"The chicken looks good, and it's a nice broth... Do you know anything about Necromancy?"

The physician jolted, staring at him.

"_What?_"

Merlin sighed, pulling out from under the table the book he'd been reading... The Art of Necromancy.

"I think Lancelot might be a Shade, raised from the dead and sent here. No matter how much suspicion it was viewed with in the time of the old religion, I honestly can't say I'd be surprised at Morgana stooping to using it. I'll test Lancelot in the morning. If he is what I suspect, the question will be who is she targeting?"

Gaius scoffed at that.

"Who else? Arthur... You know she's intent on killing him, and the tournament would be a good time to try it. Using Lancelot will make it even easier to get close to him."

Merlin sighed, not totally convinced.

"I don't know, it seems a bit clumsy to send a shade to do this. She would have had to teach him everything he needed to act like the Lancelot we remember. It would explain why he doesn't know about the amulets, since she doesn't know about them to teach him about them."

He got up, going to a far cupboard and getting a jar of ground chalk down that his mentor used as a base for some pastes. Further speculation would have to wait until morning, but for now he needed to set up the means to test the knight without him knowing it.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, that's part 2 done, leaving the rather depressing ending to come in part 3. Although I am officially cutting most of the intermediate bits of Lancelot ****indirectly**** flirting with Gwen. I can not be bothered to write those, when taking them out doesn't really affect the ep much :S**

**However, on a more cheerful note, when I was part-way through writing this chapter I got a rather exciting email... A request from a publisher to view the full manuscript of my first novel! (Flails around in excitement) Mind, I do have to resume my waiting again though for the next reply. But considering I waited 12 days for this one after my initial submission, I have to admit that at the same time, in terms of getting replies from publishers/agents, this one came insanely fast! :D**


	59. Lancelot du Lac 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, now I know you all have been wondering how I'm going to finish this one up. Well, besides the first scene where Merlin tests Lancelot with that pattern on the floor, I'm totally re-writing the rest of the episode but still going to keep the gist of the events. This will, ****admittedly****, be far easier for me to write than the rest of this episode so far has been.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 59: Lancelot du Lac ~Part 3~

The white chalk paint gleamed stark against the dark stone of the floor, the ring exact much like the spiral that wended its way to its centre. Merlin watched as the design glowed breifly scarlet at his incantation, before he and Gaius secreted themselves away in the broom cupboard across the chamber from the steps up to the warlock's room.

Merlin remained solemn as he closed the door, setting himself so he could peer through one of the gaps between the panel's boards. Beside him the physician was equally solemn, also looking through a gap as they waited.

"Are you sure this will work, Merlin? He won't notice, will he?"

Beside him the warlock sighed, resigned to this.

"I put the spell obscured by the table at the bottom of the steps for a reason. Even if he looks down as he descendss, he won't see it, and if he wants to head straight for the door the most direct path will take him straight over it. The true Lancelot might notice the spell once it's stepped on, but a mere shadow of him, a shade? No, he won't notice it at all if that's what he is."

They both went quiet, Gaius sighing quietly.

"Then let us hope that your suspicions are unfounded. For if you are correct, then we have a problem."

They resumed their watch through the gaps in the cupboard door, waiting with bated breath until at last Lancelot emerged to head out for the second day of the tournament. He didn't look down even once, not to descend the handful of steps and not after that, and his path across the room took him straight over the design on the floor.

It flickered scarlet as he moved over it, his face also flickering to the visage of a skull. Both men in the cupboard went utterly still at the sight, remaining unmoving until the outer door closed and they heard him go down the stairs.

That was when Merlin opened the cupboard door and came out, his expression bitter.

"I wish I was wrong, I really do."

Gaius put his hand on his shoulder, comforting.

"Don't blame yourself, Merlin. That he is what he is, is no fault of yours. However, it remains to be that you need to tell the others."

The warlock sighed, turning to head out the door as well.

"I'll tell Arthur, but the others can wait until after the tournament. I don't need four more distracted competing knights to watch out for being distracted, not when our king is going to be a handful on his own. Don't tell Liam either, he'd never be able to keep a calm face during the tournament if he knew."

"I'm sorry, Merlin."

He paused at that statement of sympathy, Gaius knowing all too well that if anyone were to be particularly hurt by this it was him. Gwen would come a close second in being emotionally stung, but she hadn't shared the close friendship with him that Merlin had. Lancelot had been the first person other than his mother, Will, and Gaius to learn his secret. The first to have learnt it as a total stranger and yet accept it without hesitation. Losing him at the Ilse of the Blessed had been painful, but this was like having that wound reopened and salt tipped into it.

Merlin pasted a smile onto his face when he tacked the kitchen run, greeting fellow servants and nodding to others as he gathered a hearty breakfast for the king. He kept that smile in place only so long as he was in the areas well-travelled by others, instantly dropping it once he was alone and neared the king's chambers.

He entered quietly, but kicked the door shut loud enough to jolt Arthur awake. The king was all set to jokingly reprimand him for it, when he saw the grim and pained expression on Merlin's face.

"What's wrong?"

Merlin set down the tray of food and pointed to it, before wandering over to stand by the window and gaze out.

"Eat first. You'll need your strength today, and what I have to say will almost certainly make you lose your appetite."

Arthur gave him a long look but did as asked, clearing his plate before looking to his friend.

"Report, Merlin."

The warlock turned slowly, seeming reluctant before he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Lancelot isn't Lancelot, or at least not the one we knew. He is him, but he isn't him." He bit his lip, aware of the horrified look on Arthur's face. "He's a Shade, a tormented spirit raised from the dead through the power of necromancy, with no memory of his past but what he's been told in order to act like he remembers. He's basically a puppet with Lancelot's soul, but not his mind."

Arthur slumped against the back of his chair, now understanding why Merlin had insisted he eat first. This revelation made him feel like his stomach had dropped to oblivion.

"So you saying someone conjured him, taught him how he acted when he was alive, and then sent him here?"

Merlin nodded grimly.

"And the only person who knows him well enough to do that, and who has the power to do that, is Morgana. I would hazard a guess it's an attempt to assassinate you, so I'll be watching your back during today's tournament. Once the tournament is over, I'll deal with him discretely. He needs to be laid back to rest, and protected from this happening again."

Arthur sighed, at last rising to his feet to get ready for the jousts.

"Well I've been warned now, so I'll be on my guard against him. Do you plan on telling the rest of the knights?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No, it can wait until after the tournament. He may be a Shade, but Lancelot is still a man without magic. It will be easy enough to keep him from harming you."

Things went quiet then, and remained quiet as they proceeded down to the jousting arena and the day began. Merlin kept his eyes on Lancelot at all times. But nothing happened, all day. Even in the final, which came down to Lancelot and Arthur, the Shade did not strike him down when a lucky lance to the shoulder left the king unable to lift his lance for the final charge. Instead Lancelot yielded, giving victory to the king and humbling himself before the crowd. It didn't make sense, and it weighed on his mind when the Knights of the Brotherhood were quietly called together in one of the tents.

It was a group of men with tense and unhappy expressions who left it barely ten minutes later, most wandering off with the disbursing crowds on their way back home or to the castle, much as Merlin did with the intention of researching from his books a way to send Lancelot back into death without harming his soul.

Arthur was one of the few people still at the jousting arena when an agitated member of the Council scurried over to him, pointing to one of the tents at the far end of the range.

"My Lord, I think you should see this!"

Arthur frowned and followed him, arriving at the tent and walking in to find Lancelot and Guinevere _kissing_.

He stopped dead in his tracks, an indescribable sense of betrayal filling him and banishing all common sense with blind rage. His roar of fury as he lunged at Lancelot sent he and Gwen stepping apart, the Shade drawing his sword to parry that of the king as all descended into a wild and frenzied fight. And then, when it seemed as if Arthur were about to kill a disarmed Lancelot, Gwen threw herself between the pair.

"No! Please! _Please stop! _This has to stop, please!"

Arthur stared at her, seeing her _defending_ the one man who had been his rival for her love, and waved to the guards.

"Take them both to the dungeons!"

It was fifteen minutes later that an urgent Georg burst into Gaius' chambers, disturbing Merlin where he sat reading the book on necromancy.

"Arthur caught Gwen and Lancelot kissing in one of the tents down at the arena. He's in a complete rage. He's had them both thrown in the dungeon, and the council is in uproar."

Merlin gaped in horror, lurching to his feet and running out the door past the Captain of the Castle Guard. Gwen... Why hadn't he seen it? Arthur hadn't been the target, it had been Gwen!

The warlock paid little heed to the startled servants he passed, not caring if questions might be raised as to why Georg followed at his heels looking nervous. By the time he reached the dungeons, and pulled rank with special guards who manned this area, he was both deeply angry with himself and with her.

Gwen looked up at him, tearful, when he entered her cell, Merlin gazing down at her with deep disappointment.

"_What were you doing?_ You're supposed to be getting married to _Arthur_ tomorrow, and yet you dally with _Lancelot?_"

She got to her feet, still shaking with shame and sorrow and regret.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking. It's like... I can't explain it."

Merlin's frown remained in place, and he gestured to Georg.

"Take her to the last one on the disused hallway of guest rooms. Place two guards on the door, _our_ guards."

The Captain bowed in acknowledgement.

"As you wish, Lord Merlin."

Merlin remained where he was as she ushered out, his eyes gazing almost sightless into the distance until a glint of silver caught his eye.

It was engraved bangle, almost tribal in appearance, and he recognised it as one he'd seen Gwen wearing since yesterday morning. From the slight distortion to its shape and a mark on the wall, it appeared it had recently been flung there.

Merlin reached to it and picked it up, almost dropping it in shock and then cursing loudly when he sensed the unmistakable aura of Morgana's magic. But what made him curse more was the type of spell it was... It looked like Morgana maybe suspected he would spot something malicious and so had gone about her work a different way.

He shoved the bangle into his pocket, fury at himself now added to his anger at Morgana and his near equal anger at Arthur. All three simmered inside him as he stormily made his way to the king's chambers, throwing the door open and proceeding to yell at the monarch with no regard for if his words might be heard out in the hallway if someone came by.

"You _knew_ Lancelot was a shade! Did it even _once_ occur to you that Gwen was almost certainly enchanted when you had her thrown in the dungeon?" He lowered his volume a little, but remained furious. "I've had her put in one of the disused guest rooms, and a guard put it to keep Agravaine out if he looks for her. And for the record, she _was_ enchanted, with _this_."

He practically slammed the bangle down on the table, Arthur staring at him both guilt stricken and confused.

"She was? But... why didn't your armlet warn you?"

Merlin let out a long sigh, his teeth gritted.

"You're forgetting Arthur, these things weren't made to warn of _all_ magic... Just magical _danger_. The spell on that bangle is a type of healing spell, one that aids in regaining lost memories by making the person feel the emotions tied to them. Gwen truly was in love with Lancelot once, even if it was years ago now. Have him show up from the dead without warning, then put that thing on her, and she didn't stand a chance." He looked at his king, solemn. "The whole thing was a set-up, and by acting the way you did, you've played right into it. I can't _believe_ you actually had her thrown in the dungeon!"

Arthur, now startled and shamed out of the anger that had sent him up here to brood, braced his hand against the wall and sighed heavily.

"Well at least if she was enchanted and set up, then everything is fine. I'll find a way to explain the evidence to the court, and the wedding can go ahe-"

"No it can't." Merlin interrupted him, sighing again and drawing himself up straight and commanding. His entire manner _daring_ his king to oppose this. "If you marry her now, with this uproar still in progress, you will mar the start of her rule beside you. You will taint it. But at the same time, she remains a target while you tidy up this mess, and I don't doubt that Morgana will try again while you do that... And that leaves only one solution, Arthur."

Arthur started to sense he wasn't going to like this, knowing that solemn expression on friend's face all too well.

"Merlin..."

The warlock turned his back on him and headed for the door.

"I'm going to be gone for about an hour, to arrange an escort from my clan. If Gwen is a target, then the best way to protect her while you fix things is for her to leave Camelot... Don't ask where I'm sending her, because I won't tell you. It's better that way, since you won't be able to bring her back until I decide it's safe for her."

Arthur gaped at him, his expression slowly turning to angry denial.

"Your sending her away? You're calling off our wedding? You can't do that!"

Merlin snapped round to pin him to the spot with a cool stare.

"As your Court Sorcerer and protector, I can and I will... And I wouldn't have been forced to do this, if you had controlled your _temper_. Think about that, before you blame me entirely for this sorrow. If you'd kept one bit of cool thought in that head of yours, instead of flying off the handle like your father used to, then this wouldn't have had to happen. You've left me no choice but to do what I think is best for you, for Gwen, and for this kingdom." He resumed his walk to the door. "Now I suggest you sit and think a while until I get back, and then you need to explain to Gwen my decision and say your goodbyes."

The door closed with finality, Arthur staring at it until he collapsed to his knees... Cursing himself for being such a fool, and for being the one whose actions had had made the wedding tomorrow impossible.

~(-)~

The guards and knights present filed out of the council chambers, even Geoffrey and Merlin walking out in silence after a tearful Gwen had been escorted in only to drop to her knees in front of the king. It was Merlin who closed the doors, a flicker of gold in his eyes the only indication that he'd raised wards upon the room to keep what was said within it private. Here in this hall lit by candles and the light of the moon outside.

Gwen was still kneeling on the floor when Arthur stepped towards her, her eyes widening when he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. He then held her tight, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. I'm sorry, I've ruined everything."

She pushed herself out of his grip, shaking her head sending her own tears scattering to the floor.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry... I... I don't know what I was thinking. I just..."

Arthur bowed his head.

"You were enchanted." He saw her flinch, and nodded solemnly. "Merlin found a bracelet in your cell, one that he'd seen you wearing the past couple of days. It was enchanted to raise up past feelings, and he was more than a little upset with himself for not noticing I could tell. As useful as that bracelet you wear is, to warn him when you're in danger from magic, it does not work for spells as benign as that one was. It was a spell created to aid those who has lost memories, in remembering their pasts by making them _feel _their pasts. It was never created as a spell for harm."

Gwen's expression was now one of confusion, confusion and betrayal.

"But, but _Lancelot _gave me that bracelet. He said he wanted me to have it as a mark of good fortune."

The king approached her again, setting his hands on her shoulders.

"He is not Lancelot, not truly. Merlin told me this morning that he'd discovered the truth, but we kept it quiet since we believed I was the target. This situation would not have happened if I'd remembered what I'd been told and not lost my temper... Lancelot is a Shade, Gwen. A tormented spirit roused from death through necromancy, to exist as a shell of their former self. He is just a puppet, whose strings are most likely being pulled by Morgana. She wanted to stop us from being together, I'm certain."

Gwen looked up at him, eyes pleading.

"And has she succeeded?"

Arthur stroked the side of her face, his eyes sad.

"If I were to marry you tomorrow, with everything still in uproar, I would weaken Camelot's position... And at the same time, you can't be allowed to remain here."

Her expression dissolved into shock.

"You... You _banishing_ me?"

The king was quick to shake his head, tightening his grip on her shoulders in reassurance.

"No, never that. There will be no official action against you, instead you will simply disappear into safe custody while I fix this mess. Merlin has already made arrangements for your possessions to be packed and taken from your home. He has also called up an escort for you from his clan." His expression turned bitter. "I'm not the one sending you away, Gwen, it's Merlin's decision. He made it clear to me, in no uncertain terms, that you are my greatest weakness and Morgana knows it. If I want you to be safe, and I want what is best for Camelot, I cannot keep you at my side right now despite how much I want to."

Gwen remained stunned and disbelieving, eyes distant as she tried to make sense of everything.

"_Merlin_ is sending me away? _Where?_"

"He wouldn't tell me." Arthur sighed, pained by the impending separation. "He knows that if I knew where you were, I would be distracted by temptation to seek you out or bring you home. All he would say is that, no matter how near or far away the place is, you will be safe there. Morgana will not find you."

She bit her lip to suppress a sob, nodding in understanding.

"I've waited this long for you, Arthur. I can still wait, no matter how long."

The main doors of the council chambers opened, Merlin stepping forward into the gap with a deeply solemn expression on his face. He looked at the two of them, and then held his hand out towards Gwen.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to go. It needs to be now, before Agravaine can catch wind as to our plans." She hesitated, and his tone became more commanding. "I know this is hard, but you _have_ to go. You've been targeted too many times, Gwen. If you truly want what is best for Arthur and Camelot, you will come with me now. This isn't the time for hesitation."

Gwen turned back to Arthur, eyes still pleading, and he sighed before placing a kiss on her forehead and gently pushing her towards the warlock. He then took a step back, the tears in his eyes at last spilling over to run down his face.

"Until we can be together, Guinevere, stay safe."

She remained there, unmoving, until Merlin strode over and took her by the arm. He led her firmly out and through the castle, down to the stables where Elyan waited with a cloak for her and a pair of horses.

A last desperate hug for her was his farewell, before Merlin kicked his horse into a trot with hers guided along behind it on a lead-rein. The darkness of the night then enveloped them, Gwen crying silent tears until they were well outside the city. And then her voice broke the silence, quiet and sorrowful.

"So where am I going, Merlin? Where are you sending me?"

The warlock slowed their pace to a stop, calling a light into his hand so she could see his face and he hers. His expression full of both regret and anger at having to do this.

"You escort is waiting for you just a little ways ahead, and your belongings will arrive shortly. When they do, the escort will take you to the one place I know where I am certain you will be kept safe and far enough away from Camelot." He allowed himself a small, sad smile, as he removed his bracelet that connected to hers and handed it to her. "I am entrusting you to the care of King Fyrendir of Escetia."

~(-)~

Merlin's woes did not end that night, not when the following dawn came with the news that Lancelot had ended his own life and been found dead. That he'd been but a shadow of true self did not matter, his death cast a further grim veil over the Brotherhood.

It remained with them as they stood together on the shore of the Lake of Avalon, only Arthur absent in his painful task of having all the wedding finery and decorations taken away. But they knew his thoughts were with them as they pushed the flower-laden raft bearing Lancelot's body into the edge of the water, Merlin leaning over him to put a hand on his forehead.

"_Grith faestne mid thisse tintregedan sawole._"

The knights all reacted in shock when Lancelot drew a sudden breath and opened his eyes, those eyes seeking out the face of the one who had woken him for this brief moment... and freed his spirit to depart.

"Merlin... Thank you."

He managed a small smile before his eyes closed once more, and Merlin sent him out onto the waters and set the raft alight. At long last Lancelot had found true peace. At last he was properly laid to rest, with Merlin's whispered words like a prayer.

"Look after him for me, Freya..."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Sniffles from writing last scene) Well I'm sure my sending Gwen to Fyren will create a plothole later that I will have to deal with (Although I have some plans that will minimise it), I quite frankly do not care. There was NO WAY IN **_**HELL **_**I was going to just have her wander off to place unknown like the show's writers did. (Experiences urge to throw sharp pointy things at the writers) It is my hope that my version of where she went and why, will somewhat salve what I'm sure a similar grievances among you the readers. The next episode better be a good one to make up for this one (Makes rude gesture at the BBC)**

**And I had to make the Freya reference at the end, what with Merlin sending Lancelot onto the next world the same way he did her.**

**Also, I looked up a rough translation of Merlin's spell at the end.**

**Grith faestne mid thisse tintregedan sawole**

**'Protection/Sanctuary provided' 'fortress/stronghold' with #untranslatable# #untranslatable# 'soul'**

**I couldn't find anything for "tintregedan" but "tintreg" = "torture/torment/punishment", and I think "thisse" might mean "of this world" as "this" = "world" so with those it now comes out at**

**'Protection/sanctuary provided' with 'of this world' 'torture/torment/punishment' 'soul'**

**So I think the actual meaning of the spell, or thereabouts, is "Stronghold of protection given to your soul against the torments of this world." Which given that Lancelot thanks him, I reckon is a pretty good bet.**


	60. Heartbreak and Separation 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I didn't need to worry about thinking up a sub-ep this week at least, as crappy as that episode was. The situation demands an immediate follow on, to show the aftermath in Camelot as well as Gwen. It also means I get to show Fyren actually in his own kingdom acting as a king :)**

**And to "Concerned Reader" I thought I made a point this week about showing Merlin can still make mistakes? I'm aware he can come across as overly powerful in this, which is why I had him cursing his own stupidity so much. The guards down at the dungeons obeyed him because, as mentioned previously in the fic, they're ones specially sent by Tarven from Ulwin and they're aware that Merlin is Arthur's right-hand man even if they don't know why. And I had Merlin be the one to send Gwen away because, quite frankly, I couldn't picture Arthur doing it in this version :S**

**Oh, and Merlin will still be dealing with the fallout from his own errors during this one, even if most of what he has to deal with on a personal level is mainly emotional.**

**I hope that clears things up :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Fi's Theme 6 (Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 60: Heartbreak and Separation ~Part 1~

Arthur remained quiet and unmoving as the members of the Council entered the chambers, stood with his back half facing them and his hand braced on the back of his chair. He made a solemn image against the light coming through the window, here at noon on this day that should have been his wedding.

Gaius and Geoffrey took their places either side of his seat as he'd directed in his summons, Merlin stood near the chamber doors to lend emotional support even if he couldn't contribute to this meeting. No one present dared break that silence, and neither did Arthur shatter it until at last the doors were closed.

"I know what you're all thinking... In my father's time, Gwen would have been put to death. But I have called you here now to tell you all that she is innocent." He turned and faced them, slowly sitting down on his chair. "Evidence has been found and confirmed, showing that she was the victim of a malicious enchantment. It has also been confirmed that 'Lancelot' was in fact also a conjuring of magic sent as part of it."

Glances passed among the council members, the most senior of which, other than Geoffrey, speaking.

"Sire, surely you do not expect us to believe this? If I may be frank, it sounds as though you are making excuses for her."

Arthur pulled the silver bangle out from one of his pockets, setting it down on the table and regarding the man flatly.

"Then perhaps you would like to wear this for a while? I understand that at present the Lady Eltha is in Camelot, and that there was a time when you sought her hand in marriage before her father chose another for her. There was a time, years ago, when Gwen was indeed in love with Lancelot, a fact well-known to Morgana. The enchantment on this bracelet pulls such past and long gone feelings to the surface, making the wearer play them out even if they no longer harbour those feelings willingly. It would be interesting to see just how long you'd be able to resist, before it had _you_ do something scandalous to Lady Eltha."

The councillor blanched pale, swallowing nervously.

"And you have witnesses to this fact?"

Arthur glanced at Gaius and Geoffrey, the formost speaking first.

"I examined the bracelet extensively, and can confirm the spell bears hallmarks of Morgana's work. It also happens that through questioning Guinevere, we have learnt it was Lancelot who gave it to her as gift of good fortune for the wedding. When he was found dead this morning, I also examined him before he was sent to be burnt to banish any remaining ill magics surrounding him... He was a Shade, a spirit conjured from the dead through necromancy and rendered a puppet."

Geoffrey nodded at that, adding his part.

"I cross referenced the distinguishing marks Gaius discovered in his examination, and can confirm from several sources in the Hall of Records that they do indeed indicate he was a Shade... The Lady Guinevere has had her name tarnished most horrifically by this, as has been Sir Lancelot's good name and memory."

Near the doors, Merlin silently slipped out now knowing he wasn't needed here. He was powerless in this arena, his word held no influence among the council. He'd been completely _useless_ during all this. All he'd been able to do was call off the wedding and break his friends' hearts, all in the name protecting Camelot's position.

Walking through the castle solemnly, he made his way up to the roof and stood on the upper walkways looking out over the city. Some great sorcerer he was, when he could blind himself so thoroughly in assuming Lancelot was after Arthur. He should have learnt by now that things were never so simple, and that he should never become complacent or overconfident as he had this time.

It was over an hour later that Gaius found him there, the old man coming to stand beside him in support.

"Don't blame yourself too much, Merlin. You may be powerful, but no one is infallable, not even you."

Merlin sighed, the words not denting his depression in the slightest.

"That's not why I'm up here. I'm not beating myself up over the fact I'm not perfect, that I can make miskates... I'm just dissapointed that I let myself forget that." He turned, looking at his mentor with eyes full of guilt. "It might be true that Arthur losing his temper like that forced me to make him call off the wedding and send Gwen away, but I'm the one that put him in that position. I arrogantly declared that the rest of the Brotherhood didn't need to know about Lancelot until after the tournament, when if I'd told everyone straight away then Gwen would never have been lured like that. I screwed up, big time, and now she and Arthur are paying the price."

He hung his head in shame, Gaius reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Then at least allow me to comfort you in one respect... We convinced the Council of Gwen's innocence. Official announcement of that judgement will be made by them, not Arthur, to the people so that it does not look like he is making excuses for her. Declaration of her being sent to safety, while the culprit behind act is searched for, is to be given as the reason for her absense from Camelot and the reason for the suspending of the wedding until a later date. It won't stop there being _some _people who continue to believe she did that of her own will, but it will minimise the number. It's a shadow she's going to have to carry for a long time, but she's strong enough to rise above it."

Merlin let out a long breath, relaxing at least a little.

"That's good to know. With that much cleared up, we shouldn't have to wait long until Gwen can be called back home."

A moment of quiet fell between them, Gaius looking thoughtful.

"So where did you send her? You have my word, I will not tell a soul and certainly not Arthur."

Merlin seemed to think about it, and decided there was no harm in his mentor knowing.

"I sent to Fyren. Where _he'll_ put her is something I don't know, and it needs to be that way. She should be at his castle within another two days, if her escort rides hard. She's well out of Morgana and Agravaine's reach, and when our dear witch hears of Gwen's name being cleared I don't doubt she'll start trying to find her and deal with her more directly."

Gaius nodded.

"Then we shall just have to trust to King Fyrendir, and hope that we do not have to keep Gwen waiting long."

~(-)~

The sun had not yet risen above the horison, her eyes trying to make sense of the gloom while still bleary from woken before even that pale promise of light began to banish the night's darkness. Gwen, weary from the swift and long ride, rode her horse at the heart of a formation of Storm Druids. Her few worldly possessions had been split between them all and a pair of packhorses, so as not to slow them down and delay this arrival. And now the towers and battlements of the Castle of Escetia rose ahead of them against the grey of false dawn, and the city huddled around its base much like in Camelot.

Alrik turned in his saddle and looked at her, murmuring quietly.

"We will arrive shortly. We sent a man ahead to announce your arrival, and a new escort should be waiting for you outside the walls." He smiled a little wickedly. "I do not think it would be prudent for _us_ to enter the city with you. I think we would draw just a bit too much attention, when your being here is supposed to be a secret."

She heard some of his fellows chuckle at that, tiredly nodding.

"That's fine, and thank you for bringing me this far. You do your leader proud."

Alrik's smile widened a little.

"And the Stormcaller holds great respect for _you_. Why else go to such effort to see you safely here?"

Gwen went quiet at that, remembering the terrible disappointment she'd seen on Merlin's face when come down to the dungeon. That both he and she now knew she'd not been at fault, that he knew she had nothing to be ashamed of, didn't stop that look from haunting her. That along with the expression of anger and betrayal she'd seen on Arthur's face before that. The knowledge that he'd been hurt so much, like a dagger to her heart.

She didn't utter a word during the rest of the ride, when she passed into the care of four Aering Knights and her belongings loaded into a cart they had with them. She was smuggled into the castle through a back entrance, escorted through empty hallways until she found herself in a large study dominated by a desk and the red-haired king seated behind it.

Fyren regarded her solemnly when she entered, gesturing to the chair set out ready for her.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to you, Lady Guinevere. Although I'm certain that Arthur and Merlin will make it so you can return to Camelot soon. Morgana's trechery knows no limits."

Gwen sat down, bowing her head and staring at hands soiled with the dirt of three day's riding.

"I thank you for agreeing to look after me, and I apologise if my being here is a burden."

"Not at all." Fyren smiled. "I consider it a great honour to be entrusted with the safety of Camelot's future Queen, and I have already begun arrangements... You will be staying at a small estate, that oversees a village just along the valley from here. It's not much, but it belongs to the family of one of my most trusted knights, who also happens to be the husband of my new court sorcerer." He chuckled. "It may come as a surprise that picked a woman for the position, but she doesn't mind working in obscurity for now, unlike all the men I've interviewed for the role. She also does not hesitate to speak her mind, much to Sir Hallan's mortification."

Gwen had to smile at that, even if only a little.

"She sounds like she's more than a match for you."

He laughed.

"Trust me, she is and her husband knows it... all too well. If anything, she certainly keeps me on my toes." His humour faded a little now, returning to the serious matter at hand. "Now, as you can probably gather, for your safety you will not be permitted to leave the estate. However, I also have an additional precaution to make."

He rang a small bell kept on the end of his desk, a side door opening and a young woman with chestnut hair and solemn green eyes entering. She then stood and regarded him with a willow's patience and grace.

"Sire."

Fyren gestured to her, speaking to Gwen as his did so.

"Guinevere, this is Katryn. She came into my service some months ago, and I had intended for her to be the personal maidservant and bodyguard of my queen when time came I chose a wife... But now, I believe, you need her more."

Katryn smiled at Gwen, curtseying politely.

"It will be an honour to be of service to you, My Lady."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: So who is Katryn? And how can she be strong enough that Fyren would use her as a bodyguard? She's not a sorceress, I'll tell you that much, but for the rest you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow, heheheh :)**


	61. Heartbreak and Separation 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for you guys to learn who Katryn is, and I have to say I'm finding her and her view on life to be quite fun to write :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Fi's Theme 6 (Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 61: Heartbreak and Separation ~Part 2~

Gwen regarded this slender and slight woman with some surprise, glancing at Fyren after a moment.

"I'm sorry, I mean no offence, but..." She looked at her prospective bodyguard. "You look a little... Well you don't look like you're very strong. Are you a sorceress?"

Katryn shook her head, her gaze flicking to Fyren to indicate he should explain things.

The king did so, clearly feeling just a little awkward.

"Gwen, this may be something of a surprise, but Katryn is not strictly speaking _human_. She is a very unusual individual, the free-roaming daughter of a Dryad, something so rare it is almost unheard of. Half-Dryads only occur when the mother is slain before the daughter can bond to a tree of her own. And while she may look slender and fragile, she has a tree's strength and resillience and a human's ability to move beyond the borders of the forest. And if you place her anywhere within reach of wood, you'd do well not to cross her. In her hands wooden doors, furniture, anything of that kind can become a living weapon to defend you. Her only weakness is her understandable vulnerability to and fear of fire. While she will tollerate lighting hearthfires and candles, do not expect her to linger near them."

Katryn averted her eyes at the mention of that, sighing like a breath of wind through leaves.

"I will do my best, and never abandon you even if faced with burning to defend you. I saw my mother burn, hunted down during the Great Purge. I watched from the shadows as Uther's men cut down her tree and tossed her onto a pyre made from its branches, but I never once forgot all that she taught me. That I am both of human blood and woodland sap, and while I might have for a time hated being the former of those, I must always remember that there are humans out there who grow straight and true towards the light of the sun." She regarded Gwen directly now. "You are one such person, and you are worth protecting with my life just as my mother fought until until she could fight no more to protect her tree."

Gwen's expression turned sad and sympathetic.

"You lost your mother to the Purge?"

The half-dryad woman tilted her head, expression unchanging.

"If you are concerned that I would hold a grudge against Camelot for that, you need not worry. It is not the way of the Tree Fae to hold grudges. Death is a neccessary part of life, and sometimes it can strike without warning at the hands of violence spawned by fear. The Purge was not the first time the Dryads had been hunted, and... it may not be the last. I can only hope it will be."

Gwen rose to her feet, expression set and determined.

"You have my word that they will never be hunted so as Arthur is king, and he will be sure to teach his successors the same value for those of magic."

Fyren watched this little exchange with speculation, seeming to decide that now was as good as any a point to interupt.

"Well it's clear you two will get along, so I propose you continue this conversation once you are settled at the estate. Dawn is almost upon us, and Guinevere needs to kept out of sight."

Gwen nodded at that, understanding his haste. Thus she allowed herself to be guided back to her escort, Katryn following in her wake like shadow. The woman didn't utter a word during the ride, but Gwen noticed how she seemed to listen intently to their surroundings. Her eyes ever searching for signs of danger, and the plants alongside the road sometimes moving against the direction of the wind as if reaching out to her.

They'd been riding for half an hour along the valley when they arrived at the edge of a fair-sized village, with a sprawling stone home built atop the nearby hill. They passed through the gates of that home, and were welcomed by the parents of Sir Hallan. Gwen then found herself shown to a guest room where a bath already awaited her, and she was at last able to clean herself up and rest.

It was after she has eaten, and the tray had been cleared away, that curiousity rose and she at last broke the silence between her and Katryn.

"So what happened to your father?"

Her new maid turned to face her, tilting her head to regard her with those seeming ageless green eyes of hers.

"He is a woodsman, a cutter of trees. While he may have abstained from that during the time he was with my mother, he quickly grew poor and was forced to resume that which was his livelyhood. He cuts his timber well away from heartwoods now, where the remaining Dryads in these regions dwell, and he never cuts oak trees. He respects the forest, never taking more than it can sustain, and planting new trees where he cuts the old." She tilted her head further, as if considering it. "We acknowledge that we are father and daughter, but we do not live as such. Ours are two different worlds, two different paths through life."

Gwen smiled at that, relieved that not all of her new companions situation was sadness.

"I'm glad to know you still have him. I've lost my father and mother, and not a day goes by when I don't wish they were still beside me."

Katryn bowed her head a little at that, pulling a small pouch from around her neck and tipping out an acorn. She let it rest in her palm, and held it out to show her new mistress.

"This is from my mother's tree, and would have become _my _tree if I'd had time... I lost the first tree my mother planted for me, in a fire that swept through the forest after a lightning storm. The large trees all survived because of their thick bark, but my sapling died from heat. We planted another, to wait the twelve years for it to grow, but then when I was seventeen and tree ten, Uther's men came. When they saw me they also hunted for my oak and found it nearby... They cut it down, and with it took away my last chance to become a true dryad like my mother. They did not expect I would survive without it, did not understand the ways of my people, so did not pursue me when I ran. I no longer had time then to grow a third tree, before that door of opportunity closed upon me with age... I am now trapped between two worlds, neither truly a human or a dryad."

Gwen's expression became one of sympathy, and regret that she had asked and opened what likely a painful memory.

"I'm so sorry for you. You've suffered so much."

Katryn's calm and solemn expression softened, and a small smile warmed it.

"Do not pity me. I make the best of the path I have before me, as all people should. This acorn will live and wait, kept alive by my presence, until the day I find just the right place to plant it. And then it will grow tall and strong, to watch over the land around it as my mother once did the land around her tree."

Gwen went over to her, closing her fingers over the acorn and taking hold of her hand.

"Then I will do my best to make Camelot a place worthy of it, and create a grove for you when I can return there and take you with me."

At last Katryn broke into a true smile, bright like sunlight through the eaves of the forest.

"I shall hold you to that, Guinevere, and look forward to the day when Camelot becomes a place of peace I would be honoured to have that tree watch over."

Gwen was smiling as well now, releasing Katryn's hand and moving to get something from the pocket of her riding garments. When she returned with it, she clasped the slender silver band around the half-dryad's wrist.

"My good friend, Merlin, enchanted this and a bracelet I wear so that mainly he would know if I were threatened by magic, even if it works both ways. Now you will know if magical danger threatens me, and I will know if it threatens you. You have my word, as the future Queen of Camelot, that I will protect you just as you would protect me. I will protect you as I would a sister."

Katryn's eyes widened slightly, as she examined the silver band whose magic she could clearly feel... Along with the intentions that had been behind it.

"Such a gentle soul, but so fierce. A heart with a boundless ability to value and love all things, and a spirit with unbreakable loyalty for those he holds dear... He sees you as a sister, the one you call Merlin. A person's magic can be a window into their soul to one of the Fae like me, and his is as pure as the first snows and as warm as the light of the sun."

Gwen nodded.

"That sounds like him. I know he blames himself for the things that happened, the things that forced him to send me here."

Katryn raised her eyes and looked at her again, her smile having softened now.

"But if he had not, then we would not have met... And I am so very glad we have, for I would be honoured to consider someone such as you my sister. And with that, you will also be seen as such by my sisters the true Dryads. Whenever you find yourself in their woods, you will always be safe."

Gwen took hold of Katryn's hands again, knowing she had found herself a good friend this day.

"Thank you."

~(-)~

Back in Camelot, things seemed far less bright. The castle seemed to have a veil of depression cast over it, or at least it did to Merlin who had been witness to the sad way Arthur kept turning to gaze out the nearest window... As if hoping to see Gwen coming home.

He'd gone about his days as normal, trained his men as normal, and not once showing publicly that in the back of his mind he knew these days should have been the ongoing festivals and celebrations of his marriage and crowning of Camelot's new queen.

But while he hadn't shown it openly, Merlin knew him well enough to have still seen it. And that knowledge weighed on him now, as he sat in Gaius' chambers scrubbing and polishing armour that he could have cleaned in moments with a couple of incantations.

Liam watched him in that task, as he tidied up and swept the room while Gaius was out on his rounds. It always put the Brotherhood on edge, when Merlin was depressed. The warlock was usually the one who would lighten everyone else's mood, so to have him so sombre made things seem so grim even when they knew it would be safe for Gwen to return in just a few weeks to let things finish settling down.

"Come on, Merlin. Cheer up before you make us _all_ depressed."

His faintly jocular tone turned that statement in a limp tease, Merlin sighing and pausing in his work.

"Sorry. It's just I feel like such a failure. I'll get over it, Gaius will assure you of that. I always mope when I do something monumentally stupid." He snorted. "Although at least Arthur, Gaius, and Geoffrey have been able to sort things. Agravaine snuck out last night, to go speak to Morgana. I watched him with my scrying dish, and when he got there she was looking really pleased with herself since she knew the wedding had been called off... Of course, that only lasted until he told her Gwen's name had been kept clear and that she'd been sent out of reach. At that point she was furious." He shrugged. "I think it will be a while before she tries something else. She'll want to plan carefully now that I've one less person I have to keep a lookout for."

The door of the chambers opened, both of them looking over to see Elyan come in. The knight then glanced at them both, raising his eyebrows a little when he saw the suddenly guilty expression that had flickered in Merlin's eyes the moment he'd seen him.

"What's with the depressed expressions? Seriously, I'm getting them from everyone." He folded his arms across his chest, regarding them both. "Look, Gwen is safe even if she left here in a far from ideal situation. You both know she'd be telling us all to just hold our heads high and get on with things." He pointed at the warlock of the two. "And you, Merlin, she'd be telling you off most of all. So cheer up, or shall I bring Leon up here and start teasing him about that time Liam and Gwen made him disguise himself with that dress?"

Liam burst out laughing at the reminder of that, even Merlin starting to crack a smile as he at last relented and chuckled.

"All right, I get the message. I'll try to cheer up since it seems I'm making everyone else feel glum, although maybe you should take Leon to Arthur instead. He could do with the laugh right now."

Liam winced at that.

"Yeah, it's still a shame about the wedding. He's been looking forward to marrying Gwen for so long, and Morgana had to ruin it." He sighed. "Hana and I planned to marry the day after tomorrow, the day when the official celebration of the royal wedding would have ended. We were going to surprise you all with it."

Elyan and Merlin both gaped at him, the former taking a step towards him.

"You planned on marrying, but now you're not? Are you _crazy?_"

Merlin got up now, suddenly filled with purpose as he looked at Elyan.

"I've managed to wreck one wedding this week, and I'm not going to let this wreck another."

Both he and Elyan strode forward and each seized Liam by an arm, the apprentice physician protesting as he was hauled towards the door.

"Wait a second, you don't need to do this!"

Elyan opened the door, giving him a long look as he pulled him through it.

"And just as Gwen would have told Merlin off for his moping, she'd never let me hear the end of it if she found out we let you call off _your_ wedding just because hers got cancelled."

The door closed on Liam's continued but now much weakened protests, while outside a glimmer of sunlight peeked through the clouds like an omen.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, there you go, Katryn is a half-dryad. That is, she's a dryad that never got the chance to become a true one, so she's stuck at the halfway between what her father was and what her mother was (In myth, Dryads are all female, and could only have children by being with a human or elven man. All Dryad children were also also female). Anyway, I decided on her being that after remembering someone made a request for me to add some more mythical creatures and beings in the sub-eps. Since all the spoilers seem to indicate a highly likely probability that Gwen will marry Arthur and be crowned Queen in the finale, she's going to need a maidservant so I thought I'd let her have an unusual one. Katryn will also take over Merlin's place as the one who wears the bracelet that goes with Gwen's, to warn of magical danger. Merlin has enough to worry about and this will mean someone who can pay more attention to it, looking after her :)**

**And yup, Liam is finally marrying Hana. The Brotherhood needed **_**something**_** to cheer them up :D**


	62. Heartbreak and Separation 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This one is going to be somewhat shorter, because I don't want to bog it down with a load of unnecessary conversations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Fi's Theme 3 & 4 (Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 62: Heartbreak and Separation ~Part 3~

It was like a flame had been lit, one that chased along a path urging them onwards. A fire to light up hopes and happiness, and one that was undeniably infectious once each member of the Brotherhood had caught wind of it.

Liam had been badgered and poked and pushed down to the market by Gwaine and Elyan, who had insisted that their wedding gift would be to get him something suitably expensive to get married in. Merlin had gone with them to a certain extent, heading off on his own once they'd reached the mass of stalls to visit a flower merchant and commission a circlet of blooms for Hana's hair. He'd then sloped off to the workshop where Alan could be found, and instructed him to make a decent selection of funiture for a house and send him the bill.

After all, if Liam and Hana had planned to marry, then it meant the apprentice physician had managed to save up enough to buy a house in the upper town. And it is an established fact that any couple starting out in their first home together need furniture.

He actually felt quite contented with himself as he returned to the castle. Not from the fact that he knew he'd set himself up for a sizable bill from Alan, who he knew would spare no reasonable expense in making the funiture for his brother, but from the fact he'd at last been able to do something that felt constructive. And now he was going to do something else constructive.

Merlin made his way through the castle, finding it in himself to smile at those who greeted him as he passed. His arrival at the King's chambers found Arthur in a chair near the fire reading a report, having not had much to do these past days which had been kept clear of other things for the celebrations that hadn't happened.

The warlock now crept up behind him, knowing that Arthur was aware of him but still playing to the game with a small grin on his face. He then leaned around the side of the chair, and murmured close to Arthur's ear.

"Liam and Hana are getting married the day after tomorrow." Arthur almost dropped the report, Merlin hastily stepping back as the king stared at him. He then shtugged. "They wanted it to be a surprise, for after yours and Gwen's wedding. They were going to cancel it, until Liam admitted it to Elyan and me. Of course, Elyan wasn't going to stand for that... and neither was I for that matter."

Arthur was still staring, a flicker of hurt thought of his own cancelled wedding quickly surpassed by a smile.

"Gwen would never let us hear the end of it if we him call it off."

"That's what Elyan said."

Arthur went quiet, sighing and thinking for a moment before getting to his feet. His manner then became businesslike.

"Well, since so many preparations were made for my wedding, and so many things prepared, it seems a waste not to use some of them." He turned to Merlin. "Find out what happened to the flowers from the Great Hall, and the garlands, and get some of them put in the main hall used for celebrations. Get the dais set up between the entrance doors to be used as a wedding platform, and tell the Head Cook I want a feast large enough for fifteen people prepared. That will be enough for all the Brotherhood, for Sir Geoffrey, Kalem, and for Liam's wife and brother with plenty to spare."

Merlin's grin widened, knowing that this sudden purpose had helped Arthur just as it would help everyone else.

"Yes, Sire. I'll see to it right away."

~(-)~

Two days later found the Brotherhood gathered in that hall, accompanied by Alan, who escorted Hana to stand on the dais beside Liam, Geoffrey, who performed the first part of the marriage ceremony, and Kalem, who performed ancient rites of blessing over them after it.

Outside the hall, in the rest of the castle, the noblilty had been left somewhat bemused at not being invited to a feast held for the marriage of the apprentice of Camelot's esteemed Court Physician. Most shrugged it off at the king not wanting to make too great a deal out of what was really only the wedding of two commoners, they would have had a fit if they'd known the real reason.

Kalem was decked out in the full robes of a High Priest of the Old Religion, a staff included. Merlin had snuck into the hall wearing his garb as the Leader of the Druid Clan of Storm, also staff included, and Arthur had commissioned the pair to put on a show of dazzling illusions before Merlin had produced a lute he'd procured somewhere. And then, to the startlement of everyone but Arthur and Gaius, had sung a traditional epic love poem. He'd still saved his special song just for Arthur's and Gwen's wedding, though.

And once those festivities were over, Arthur had then signalled to Georg to allow the food to be brought in after Merlin and Kalem had tactfully gone to stand behind a veil of illussions off to one side until the servants were done.

And then Liam, seated with Hana to Arthur's left at the High Table, stood and raised his goblet. He was joined by Merlin and Elyan, who sat to Arthur's right, and waited until all those present were stood before his made his toast while glancing lovingly at the woman who was at last his wife.

"Thank you, all of you, for today. For helping us celebrate this, and letting us help banish the shadows of Morgana's hate from these days." He lifted his goblet higher. "For Guinevere and for Camelot!"

"For Guinevere and for Camelot!"

All those present echoed his cry, while far away in an estate not far from the Castle of Escetia, Gwen looked out across the landscape from where she sat in the manor's herb garden. Katryn singing to the plants and flowers around her nearby.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Short, but definitely sweet. I love writing stuff like this, especially after depressing episodes. And I have to say, picturing Merlin and Kalem decked out like a druid and a sorcerer brought a chuckle to me. I can imagine them smirking behind their illusion while the servants brought the food in, laughing silently knowing the sheer fit the servants would have had if they'd seen the **_**King**_** dining with such disreputable and **_**illegal**_** folk XD**


	63. A Herald of the New Age 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This episode definitely went some way to making up for the last one. That conclusion at the shrine was, quite simply, wow. We need to see more of that Arthur, so epic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 63: A Herald of the New Age ~Part 1~

The group of knights were making their way back from patrol. A simple enough affair, and one which they had been accompanied on by their king as an excuse for some quiet away from the castle. Arthur was certainly looking a bit less stressed after the outing, even if Merlin was looking somewhat less impressed by riding around in the damp all day... Although at least he had his cloak now, which kept him rather warmer in the chill of impending autumn than his jacket would have alone.

They'd stopped now, for a rest before completing the last leg of the route and returning to the castle. Everything was simply typical, until Elyan got his water-skin off his saddle to take a drink, after lending it to one of the others.

He frowned, holding it up in irritation.

"All right. Who drank all my water?"

Gwaine belched, Arthur raising his eyebrows.

"I believe you have your answer."

Gwaine shrugged innocently.

"You said I could have some."

"I said you could have 'some'. I didn't say you could drink every last drop."

"I was thirsty."

He threw the flask at his fellow knight, while Leon came over offering his.

"Here, have some of mine."

He moved to throw it, Elyan prepared to catch, but didn't let go of it. Instead he let it swing up over his head and land in the grasp of Percival behind him as the two of them and Gwaine chuckled. Elyan wasn't quite so amused.

"Yes, very funny."

Percival came over now, offering the water-skin he now held.

"Here. Unlike these ignorant fools, I share with my friends."

Again as Elyan went to take it, the flask was sent aloft and this time was caught by Merlin after it almost got him in the head.

All of the ones doing the teasing were once again chuckling, Arthur smiling at their antics before he saw a flutter of something moving among the trees not far from them.

His shushing silenced them, Merlin pausing in handing Leon his flask back.

"What is it?"

Arthur drew his sword, walking towards what he'd seen and pointing.

"I saw something through the trees. There."

All of them followed, swords at the ready as they carefully and quietly advanced. What they came upon was rope-upon-rope strung among the trees, burdened with what could only be hundreds of scraps of coloured cloth tied around them like some kind of ragged bunting. Those strips fluttered forlornly in the breeze, joined by yet more scraps tied to branches like tattered flags.

"What is this place?"

Leon looked around at them, wary and puzzled, while Arthur stared at their surroundings like he'd seen a ghost. His expression was unseen by the others, unnoticed as Merlin visibly shivered.

"This is a shrine. In the times of the Old Religion, they built shrines like this to appease restless spirits. We shouldn't be here."

Everyone flinched when a crow burst out of nowhere and startled them, Leon chuckling.

"There's your spirit, Merlin."

The warlock glared at him, exasperated and tense.

"That _isn't_ funny, Leon. I'm serious, we need to leave here right now. This place is cursed, I can feel it."

The wind picked up at his words, making the banners of rags flutter ever more agitatedly. That was when Arthur turned, heading back they way they'd come and ordering sharply.

"Move out. There's nothing here for us."

Merlin was the first to follow, everyone else falling in behind but for Elyan. The knight had paused, having heard the trickle of water, and followed it to what looked like a small well kept full by a seep from a spring.

Thirst and his empty water-skin sent him to it, his hand scooping up some of the liquid for his dry throat. Drinking his fill until between one blink and the next the image of a soaking-wet boy appeared reflected in the water.

Elyan spun around to look behind him, no sign of a child anywhere to be seen, and whispers and screams drifted faintly on the wind. He needed no further prompting, hastening after the others.

He remained quiet on the remainder of the ride back to Camelot, saying little as they then made their way into the armoury to get out of their gear. Indeed, the only one whose silence really got any attention was Arthur, when Merlin raised his eyebrows at him after seeing him gazing off as if into the distance.

"Are you all right?"

Arthur came back to alert, glancing at him and resuming undoing his wrist guards.

"What do you mean."

Merlin shrugged, not really hiding his faint concern.

"You're very quiet. You didn't say a word on the way home."

"It's called 'thinking', Merlin, and maybe you should try it sometime."

"Merlin." The warlock turned, in time to catch a pouch that was thrown at him by Gwaine. "There you go, salt. Pour it in a circle at the foot of your bed. It'll ward off evil spirits."

Merlin gave him a long look.

"And do you seriously think that will work?"

Gwaine grinned, cleaning his sword.

"Absolutely. And if it doesn't, Gaius could always put it on his supper."

Merlin folded his arms across his chest, annoyed.

"You know, you can be a real jerk when you want to be. Best watch out, or you'll become as bad as Arthur was when I first met him."

Arthur rolled his eyes at that, while Gwaine just kept on smirking.

"Heaven forbid that I ever find myself so embarrassed."

Merlin sighed, shaking his head and exiting the armoury with a mutter under his breath. He had more important things to do than listen to Gwaine being a moron. He needed to tell Gaius about that shrine.

The physician was in his chambers, recording the recent treatments he'd done and also adding a record of those done by Liam. The apprentice physician, now living in the upper town with wife, had been tasked by Arthur with tending to the minor ailments of the people in the lower town. It freed up Gaius to concentrate on other matters, gained Liam valuable solo experience. And of course he could always consult the Court Physician if he came across something serious or that he didn't know how to deal with. The arrangement would do wonders for Liam's confidence.

But that wasn't the concern of Gaius and Merlin after the warlock told him about the shrine. The physician frowning as he mulled over that information.

"I'm surprised that such a shrine exists so close to Camelot. Even with the Druids knowing they are now welcome here so long as they are discrete, it is unusual."

Merlin sighed, moving to the hearth to start preparing some supper for them both.

"And it was cursed. I could feel it."

Gaius' frown deepened, the old man nodding grimly.

"You were right to be wary. The Druid's build shrines to bring rest to tormented souls. Souls that were so badly wronged they could find no peace in the Other World."

Merlin paused in the process of chopping up vegetables to make a stew, glancing at him.

"Why do they hang all the ribbons and flags?"

The physician sighed.

"The ancient rituals heal the ground, so that the souls of the victims can find rest. But the magic that binds the earth is delicate, and is easily undone, so the ribbons and flags act as a warning."

Merlin grimaced.

"I wish I'd known that earlier. I'd never have let Arthur and the others walk in there."

Gaius regarded him with a touch of concern at that admission.

"None of you touched anything, did you?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No. I don't think so. Why? What is it?"

The physician now looked more than a little serious.

"Anyone who disturbs the resting place, risks releasing the spirit. You must promise me you will never return to that place."

Merlin shuddered.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of going back there. And for once I'm not lying to you when I say that."

Unbeknownst to either of them was what happened later that night. After most of the residents were asleep, and the remainder were about to head to slumber. Neither of them aware of Elyan roused from his rest by the sound of dripping water and the vision of a soaking-wet boy. His cry overheard by Gwaine and then quickly excused along with his position sat on the floor, as him having tripped over his side-table in the dark.

Gwaine helped him back to his feet, smiling at the excuse and shrugging aside what for a moment he'd thought was Elyan looking terrified about something.

"We missed you at the tavern earlier. Percival broke Sir Brennis' wrist arm wrestling."

Elyan gave him a flat look.

"Sounds like fun."

Gwaine grinned.

"Not for Sir Brennis. Get some rest. Arthur's planned a training session in the morning. You know how the king likes his training."

Elyan waited until the door had been closed once more, before scrambling to his bags and pulling a small pouch of salt out of one of the pockets. Salt which he then tremblingly began to arrange in a circle hidden under the foot of his bed.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I'll stop part one there, since the next scene is a funny one and doesn't quite fit the mood of this chapter overall. The updates are behind a day since I was out dining at a friend's house last night, a traditional ****December**** thing she does where me and several other friends all get together at her house for a meal, a quiz, and charades. I had to watch the ep on iplayer at 11pm when I got back, meaning I had no time for writing.**

**Definitely a good episode though, and it was nice to see something be fixed without Merlin actually having to use any magic :)**


	64. A Herald of the New Age 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Part 2! I've tweaked a few things in this bit :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 64: A Herald of the New Age ~Part 2~

It was with some amusement that Merlin walked into the king's chambers the next morning. Able to see that the bed had not been slept in, and that Arthur was fast asleep and face side-down in the leftovers of the stew that had been his supper.

The warlock came to a stop in front of the desk, pausing a moment before slamming both hands onto its surface. Arthur instantly jolted awake, staring at him like a startled deer.

Merlin did his best to keep a straight face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Arthur seemed to take a moment to compose himself, his attempt at dignity somewhat sabotaged by the pieces of vegetable clinging to his hair and skin down the left side of his face.

"You didn't scare me. I was asleep." Merlin's struggle not to smile was starting to fail, Arthur frowning. "Why have you got that stupid smile on your face?"

Merlin shook his head nonchalantly.

"It's nothing. Why were you sleeping with your head on the table?"

Arthur once again had to think.

"I fell asleep while I was reading."

"What were you reading?"

Both of them glanced down at the items on the table, none of which even remotely resembled anything such as paper with writing on it. Realising that, Arthur changed tack.

"I am the King of Camelot. I do not have to answer to the likes of you."

Merlin favoured him with a slightly indignant look.

"Well you're in a good mood. Obviously you got up on the wrong side of the table... since you can't have got up on the wrong side of the bed since you didn't sleep in it. Get it? Table, instead of bed?"

The king's expression remained flat.

"That's extremely clever and funny, Merlin. There really are no limits to your wit. Now please just get me some breakfast."

"Right."

Merlin's smile widened just a little, as he turned to go fetch the tray he'd left on the main table. Arthur looked down at his half-cleared bowl from last night and went to move it aside, lifting it of the polished metal plate it was on to catch drips and lifting that surface for a better look when he saw his reflection on it.

And that was when he saw the slime of cold stew and vegetable fragments down the side of his face, and understood now why Merlin had been trying not to smile.

"_Merlin!_"

The warlock burst out laughing, hands braced on the edge of the main table until a goblet thrown at him forced him to turn and catch it. He then helpfully wafted over a handkerchief from the chest of drawers near the dressing screen, without an incantation since his continued chuckles made saying anything impossible.

He wasn't in the best of moods by the time he was fed, in his armour, and down at the training field. His instructions sounding reasonable but the words ever so slightly clipped.

"Pair off, and concentrate on counter-cutting. Gwaine, you're with me."

Gwaine, turning to face the king and acknowledge the instruction, blinked and frowned a little when he noticed Arthur's hair wasn't as immaculate as it usually was.

"What's that in your hair?"

Arthur stopped in his tracks, while behind him Merlin remarked quite helpfully.

"It's stew."

It was Leon's turn to frown now.

"Why have you got stew in your hair?"

Merlin turned to them both, shrugging.

"Because he was reading."

In the pause that followed, Arthur didn't even _look_ at Merlin before he picked up a shield and threw it at him.

"Change of plan. I think we'll try something different." The king followed the shield by jamming his own helmet down on Merlin's head, before prodding and shoving the warlock into the open. "Congratulations, Merlin. You just volunteered to be today's live practice dummy."

Merlin had about three seconds to react then, before Arthur drew his sword and started to pound on the shield until the warlock was knocked flat by a particularly powerful blow.

Arthur walked off to the side, waving forward the next knight to take a turn. And Merlin, being a good sport since he really had asked for this with his teasing, got up and readied himself again.

"Elyan, come on. Your turn."

Elyan drew his sword, seeming a bit hesitant and distracted as he made his first strikes. But then, almost like a release of pent-up emotions, the blows became faster, harder, and almost wild in nature.

One of them knocked Merlin over, but instead of stopping Elyan continued to strike at the shield and the man behind it.

Arthur called out to him to end it, then forced to move forward and stop it physically when Elyan didn't seem to here. In fact the knight looked almost shaken after it, and if anything he wasn't the only one. Merlin was peering over the top of his shield like the knight had grown an extra head, even as he winced at the pounding he'd just taken to his arm.

Elyan walked off to the side, once again distracted and distant, but all of them putting it down to Gwen having been sent away. After all, that made sense. She was his sister after all, and she'd been gone for a couple of weeks now.

Merlin got back to his feet as Arthur returned to his place of observation, thoughts of Elyan pushed aside by now having Percival advancing on him... This was going to hurt...

The knight chuckled about it in the armoury after the training session ended, remarking to Leon, Gwaine, and Elyan as they removed their gear.

"Well, Merlin will feel _that _in his arms tomorrow."

Gwaine laughed.

"Yeah, but still. All this training. When are we going to see some real action?"

Percival and Leon rolled their eyes at that, patently ignoring him as they began discussing a visiting knight and if nor not it was worth issuing a friendly challenge to the man for display match. Neither were aware of Elyan staring past them with dawning horror, not until he backed up into Gwaine who was stood behind him and started to grasp at him while still staring at something that wasn't there.

"_Leave me alone!_"

Elyan continued to grasp at him, Gwaine then choosing to slam him in the chin with a fist. Elyan dropped to the floor, unconscious, the thud coinciding with the amulets starting to shrill quietly but insistently.

Leon eyed Gwaine with just a hint of sympathy, and not an ounce more.

"You get to explain this to Merlin."

In the end there wasn't a great deal to explain, other than Elyan had gotten all worked up about something and that Gwaine had knocked him out to quiet him down. Merlin left Gaius tending to him, after instructing Bel to check in on Gwen's brother now and then and to take him some food later in the evening. It was one of those times he was glad Arthur had a second manservant now, one that also did errands for him.

He was back in Gaius' chambers, reading through a book on the type of shrine he'd seen in the woods, when his mentor returned. In fact Merlin looked far from impressed about something at this particular moment, as further illustrated when he promptly began to grumble.

"I'm done trying to be nice to Arthur. I clean up after him, fetch meals, save his sorry hide from more conspiracies and attempts on his life that I care to count. And in return? I get the crap beaten out of me at training this morning, and when I try to report about why and how Elyan was knocked out he practically takes my head off. All he seems to have done today is shout at me." Gaius remained unspeaking and distracted, Merlin frowning. "Now you're ignoring me. Great. I might as well not even exist. 'Hello, my name's Merlin. Don't worry about me, I'm not even here'."

Gaius at last acknowledged him, with an expression of concern and disapproval.

"I fear we may have more important things to worry about than Arthur shouting at you."

Merlin paused in his little theatrical tirade, looking over at him.

"What is it?"

"Did Elyan disturb anything yesterday at the shrine?"

Merlin set down his book, thinking.

"I'm not sure. I don't know, he may have done. I warned them, but you know what they're like. Sometimes they don't listen."

"I need you to be sure." Gaius walked over, setting down his medicine bag and sighing. "I'm sorry, Merlin. It's just that I'm deeply concerned for Elyan. He hasn't spoken a word since he regained consciousness and I can find no physical symptoms to explain it. The only thing I could find was a pile of salt at the foot of his bed, arranged in a circle."

The blood drained from Merlin's face at that, in sudden realisation.

"Oh no... He's trying to ward off an evil spirit."

Gaius frowned at that, incredulous.

"With a pile of salt? That's utter nonsense."

"But Elyan believes it to be true."

Gaius' expression darkened, becoming grim.

"Then I fear that Elyan may have disturbed the spirit at the shrine."

Merlin's expression became one of great concern, as he took a step towards his mentor.

"What? What will that do to him?"

Gaius turned, grim.

"I dread to think what horror it might unleash. You must tell Arthur what happened at the shrine. You must tell him that Elyan is possessed."

Merlin actually paused at that, wincing.

"Well I'm not sure he's in the mood for that right now. When I left him with Bel just after midday, even Bel looked like he wanted to avoid him. Something is really bothering Arthur right now, and it's probably worrying about Gwen."

Gaius pointed firmly to the door.

"Who we all know is safe under the protection of the one you sent her to. It is your responsibility as his First Advisor to make him realise that there are other things he must concentrate on right now. Now go."

Merlin turned and slunk out like a scolded puppy, reluctantly making his way to Arthur's chambers even as he remembered he had to go there anyway... What with having a small mountain of paperwork to go through thanks to the impending alteration to the trade agreement between Camelot and Escetia.

When he arrived there he peered around the door, even more reluctant to go in when he saw Arthur leaning against the wall by the window, in his classic brooding position.

He sighed and went in, mentally preparing himself to magically block any projectiles that might be thrown in his direction.

"Arthur, I've something important to tell you. It's about Elyan." Utter silence. Arthur didn't so much as twitch, and Merlin regarded him irritatedly before pulling out his amulet and triggering the Speaking Spell between him and the king. He then shouted into it at the top of his lungs. "Elyan has almost certainly been possessed, you prat! Stop sulking and pay attention!"

Arthur stumbled and almost fell over, as both his real ears and his perceived ones were assailed by the barrage of sound.

He then stared at Merlin, as those shouted words sank in.

"_Possessed?_"

The warlock folded his arms across his chest, nodding.

"By a spirit from that shrine yesterday. If he's not possessed already, he might be close to it. He's been acting distracted, frightened, and now he's lying in his room refusing to utter even a single word quite likely out of terror. I've already told Bel to check on him now and then, but tonight I'll put wards round Elyan to keep the spirit at bay. I just need to look up which ones will be best... Right now he seems to think a circle of salt at the foot of his bed will protect him."

Arthur stood there, still staring, and if anything even paler than he'd been before. He moved towards the door, agitatedly, but with purpose.

"I'll go tell Georg to put a guard on Elyan's door, one of _our_ guards. They'll know to come fetch you if they hear Elyan becoming upset about anything. Go start researching those wards now, and don't wait until tonight to cast them. For all we know, you may end up having to put them around Camelot itself."

Merlin gaped after him.

"Do you have _any_ idea the time and power that would be involved in that? Forget warding the city. If that spirit starts going after any of the rest of us who were at that shrine yesterday, then I'll have to find out how to seal it in the shrine again."

Arthur stopped, going quiet again and then nodding.

"Yes, of course. Do what you need to. I'll make sure Elyan is looked after in the meantime."

He was just about to walk out the door when it opened, with none other than the knight in question standing there with an almost blank expression on his face. Elyan seemed not to see anything other than the man closest to him, his eyes fixed on Arthur while the urgent voice of an angry boy whispered in his mind... Kill Arthur Pendragon...

He drew his sword while Arthur stared in confusion. Confusion that turned to shock when that sword was raised and lashed out to strike at him.

Arthur dove out of its path, forced to keep rolling to the side when another downward stab followed immediately even as he was yelling.

"Elyan! What the hell are you doing?"

Elyan didn't answer, and was instead blasted off his feet and disarmed by a very upset warlock.

Merlin knocked him out with a single quick spell, and for the second time in a single day the dagger symbol on the amulets lit up scarlet. He briskly reset them, before going to Arthur and offering him a hand up.

"I think you need to change that plan to 'lock Elyan in the dungeon until your Court Sorcerer is ready to deal with him'." Merlin glanced at the downed knight in regret, and sighed. "I'll get on it right away. Paperwork for the trade agreement can wait. Just try to keep this quiet. That last thing we need is for Gwen's brother to be accused of willingly trying to kill you."

He strode out of the room, leaving the shaken Arthur to call a pair of guards to take Elyan to the cells and secure him. Gaius didn't ask a thing when his ward returned, grabbed his spellbook and several others, and left clearly heading for his workroom. There were times when no words were needed for the old man to know something serious had just happened.

~(-)~

A decent supper weighing in his stomach, a castle of which most of the residents were now asleep, and several very useful spells from several very useful books were swirling through Merlin's mind. It was an hour after the Great Bell, and he had a small tray of bread, cheese, and water for Elyan. Of course the water was drugged, but that wasn't the point. He needed the knight unconscious to expel the spirit, but at the same time didn't want a sleeping spell to possibly get in the way of that.

He was eyeing that water, while a warning from Gaius not to trust Elyan lingered at the fore. But that thought drifted aside as he started down the main stairway to the juncture between the dungeons and the rest of the lower levels, and saw the pair of guards down there sat playing _dice_.

Merlin stopped in his tracks and looked down at them from above, frowning ever so slightly. And here he'd thought the guards sent by Tarven knew well enough that gambling while on duty wasn't acceptable.

He looked at one of the barrels stacked near the table, eyeing it with a raised eyebrow before murmuring and tilting his head with a small smile.

"_Strangath bydenfaetu._" The barrel fell from its perch with a clatter, both guards leaping to their feet to stare at it... And then they chased it when Merlin sent it rolling towards the barred gate to the lower levels, before he closed that gate with a clang. "_Wyrth gatu faest._"

Both guards turned around in shock, rushing to the now closed gate in time to see Merlin descend the last few steps. They then gulped nervously, the taller of them speaking.

"L-Lord Merlin."

Merlin regarded them with raised eyebrows.

"I believe your job is to guard this post, not gamble. And by the way, that doesn't involve _both_ of you chasing after mysteriously moving barrels. One of you should have stayed in the stairwell, instead you both allowed yourselves to be lured away. If I'd been an assassin sneaking into the castle via the crypts, I'd have gotten straight past you."

He didn't elaborate on how the 'mysteriously moving barrel' had actually moved, nor did he give them the chance to wonder. Instead he simply pointed to the table and both of them scrambled back to it. But his humour at their reaction, to being made to look like fools and then reprimanded, didn't last. Instead it faded into solemn silence when he arrived at Elyan's cell.

The knight was awake and huddled in the corner, arms wrapped around his kneels as he remained them curled up as if in terror.

He raised his head when he heard the cell being unlocked, finding a certain warlock stood there with the tray of food and water.

"Merlin."

Merlin smiled, offering the tray.

"I thought you might be hungry, and thirsty. I'd have brought you something earlier, but couldn't risk drawing attention to you being down here."

Elyan got up, cautiously walking over to accept the tray.

"Thank you."

Merlin turned to go to the cell door, standing there as if making sure no one was coming just as he would usually do during something like this. Elyan relaxed a little, about to make a start on the food, when his eyes flicked to and fixed themselves on the vision of the wet boy now stood directly behind the warlock shaking his head in warning.

Merlin frowned a little, shivering as if sensing something, and turning just in time to hear the clatter of dropped plate and goblet and see the tray descending towards his head.

Down the warlock went, limp and unconscious, and Elyan looked again to the boy and spoke.

"I won't fail you again."

And then he ran, taking the path from the dungeons to the crypts and then beyond. Disappearing into the woods to await another chance to strike.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Can I say how much I loved the scene where Merlin lured the guards off with that barrel. I mean seriously, he looked so amused by how thick they were. Well I decided to keep that in, and have him reprimand them for their thickness since I've already explained in the past that the guards on that stairwell are ones that know to ignore Merlin, but not why XD**


	65. A Herald of the New Age 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here we go :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 65: A Herald of the New Age ~Part 3~

"Just before he jumped me, there was a presence there. I felt it. But when I turned to look, the next thing I knew was Elyan bringing the tray down on my head."

Merlin stood in Gaius' chambers, wincing as salve was applied to the rather impressive bruise forming on the left side of his forehead.

The physician was frowning, and certainly concerned.

"Well if we weren't sure he was possessed before, we are now. The Elyan we know would never raise a hand to you. You're lucky you don't have a concussion."

"Then perhaps you can explain to me why I shouldn't give him one myself." Both warlock and physician turned, to see Arthur standing in the doorway looking far from happy. In fact, he looked borderline furious. "Merlin, are you a complete and utter idiot? You _never_ go alone to see someone who's loyalty or mind is compromised. You should have taken one of the knights with you."

Merlin winced.

"I take it you heard what happened?"

Arthur walked across the room, nodding and still looking angry.

"Yes, from Georg. Who deigned to come explain to me, that the reason you didn't show up with my breakfast this morning is because one of our guards found you unconscious on the floor of Elyan's cell." He frowned a little. "And how on earth did he manage to knock you out with with a _tray?_"

Merlin was now starting to feel a bit put out.

"I'll have you know that those serving trays are far heavier than they look. You try getting smacked in the face with one of them, and see how long you manage to remain upright."

Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"Most powerful warlock to ever live, and you get knocked out by a serving tray." He turned, heading back to the door. "I'll have a few discrete search parties sent out to look for him. You keep working on how to get that spirit away from him."

"Arthur." The king paused, glancing back at a very concerned warlock. Merlin was solemn. "Keep yourself secured under guard. We don't know when he'll try coming for you again, and he almost certainly will if that spirit really seeks to hurt you."

Arthur's expression darkened at that, and he nodded and walked out. Once he was gone, Gaius now spoke to the warlock.

"Merlin, that shrine. Do you think you could find it again?"

His ward looked at him sidelong.

"It shouldn't be hard. Now that I know it's there, I should be able to sense it once we're close enough... But I thought you said I wasn't to go there again."

Gaius sighed.

"I did, but we have to find out all we can about this spirit. Unless we know what we're dealing with, we won't be able to help Arthur _or_ Elyan."

It was in a grim frame of mind that both men headed out to the forest. Riding most of the way, until they tethered horse and pony and continued on foot the remainder of the way. Merlin kept pausing now and then, closing his eyes and searching for the shrine's presence. The two of them finding it a little under two hours after leaving the city.

They split up to search it, Merlin walking slowly and trying not to shiver. This entire place reeked of death in the magical sense, more than it had the last time. He supposed that was to do with Elyan accidentally breaking the spell here, but wondering about it wasn't going to change the dread chill running down his spine.

It was the sound of tricking water that eventually drew his attention, Merlin spotting what looked like a small, raised well and heading over to it. There were runes etched into the stones around its top, half covered with moss and fallen leaves, and when he looked at his reflection in the water the chill became a rod of ice as moans, pleas for mercy, and screams of the dying filled his ears.

He stood, frozen by it for several seconds, before calling out as pained tears welled uncontrollably from his eyes.

"Gaius!"

He brought a hand up to his head as the physician hurried into sight and came over, rubbing at his eyes and choking back a sob from the echoes of death.

"What is it, Merlin?"

Gaius arrived at his side, staring in concern when he saw that his ward was crying, and Merlin answered him.

"Something terrible happened here."

They both looked down at the well, Gaius pointing to the engravings.

"These runes are in the Druid Tongue." He held up a half-rotted arrow. "I also found this. There are crossbow bolts scattered all around here."

Merlin swallowed painfully, his words quiet.

"This was Uther's doing, wasn't it?"

Gaius nodded.

"It is revenge for Uther's crime that the spirit seeks."

~(-)~

Their return to the castle had been solemn, the report to Arthur even more so. Everything brought to even harsher reality when Elyan somehow managed to get a crossbow and sneak into the council chambers where Arthur was working under guard. It was another close call, and this time the young king seemed even more shaken. A haunted look in his eyes when he spoke to his friend afterwards.

"He didn't speak with Elyan's voice. It was the of a child, a young boy."

He and Merlin stood there, the two dead men who had been guarding him being carried away. Those who carried them leaving a trail of footprints after walking through the puddle of water in the middle of the floor. Water that had dripped from Elyan as though a thousand sorrows had flowed from skin.

Merlin regarded Arthur as the king stood there, able to see that there was something else bothering his friend but didn't know what. In the end he could only follow procedure.

"I'll pass on orders in your name for the castle and town to be secured."

Arthur nodded, still quiet.

"Were you able to find anything out about the shrine?"

Merlin sighed, remembering the echoes of the dead there.

"Gaius and I believe it was once a Druid camp. There is evidence it was attacked. Your father was relentless in his persecution of the Druids. Many died. We believe that it's one of those tormented souls that now possesses Elyan."

"And that's why he seeks his revenge?"

Merlin looked at him, sombre.

"The spirit craves peace. He wishes to find his proper place in the Other World, but the unjust nature of his death has denied him that."

Arthur turned to him, questioning.

"Is there anything that can be done, to change this?"

His Court Sorcerer frowned, thinking through all he'd read since yesterday.

"In Druid Lore, only the atonement of the perpetrator can bring the spirit peace. But Uther is dead, he can't atone for anything. And the spirit has a hold over Elyan that may be too powerful to break. If I can't break it, we'll have no choice but to kill him or lock him up to be driven insane."

Merlin watched as Arthur walked out of the council chambers at that, forced to spend the rest of the day going through his usual tasks and pile of paperwork while at the same time guarding a king who was as silent as the grave.

Not even reassurances, that he wasn't to blame for his father's crimes, helped. In the end he left Arthur to his brooding, and cast alarm wards in all the passages leading to his chambers. If Elyan came this way, he would know. And if he did, he would encounter a certain door of the king's chambers to be impossible to open or break by physical means.

But it wasn't Elyan who triggered the wards barely fifteen minutes after he'd left. Instead it was the sense of Arthur coming _out_ that caught his attention.

Merlin changed track, moving to what he knew was Arthur's usual way to sneak out of the castle. Sure enough, the king passed him dressed in a dark, hooded cloak, oblivious to him being there as he headed out into the forest in the direction of the shrine.

Merlin followed, waiting until they were almost there before closing the gap between them and startling the king.

"If you think you can sneak out of the castle when I've got you under _my_ kind of close watch, then you're clearly underestimating me." Arthur spun round, and the warlock folded his arms across his chest disapprovingly. "Now what the hell are you doing creeping around in the woods in the middle of the night?"

Arthur sighed, resettling his cloak.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

"Elyan could be out here. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I have to face him. Feel free to go back to Camelot any time you like."

Merlin almost gaped at him when Arthur turned and continued on his way, before stalking after him.

They continued on through the woods, eventually arriving at the shrine. Merlin eyed it warily, the chill from before once again crawling up his spine.

"You sure you want to do this? Maybe we should wait until it's light." Arthur began to descend into the area of the shrine, Merlin sighing and following. "Or maybe we could do it now, whatever it is we're doing... in the dark, when it's incredibly scary and dangerous."

Arthur didn't stop, not until they'd reached the central clearing among the rocks. And there he drew his sword and set it aside, before calling out into the night air.

"I'm here. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Merlin stared at him like he'd gone crazy.

"What _are _you doing?"

Arthur took a few steps away from him, sombre and quiet.

"Everything you and Gaius said about this place was right. Except for one thing... It wasn't my father that led the raid on the Druid camp... I did."

The guilt he for it was there to see, Arthur standing there until the sound of dripping water drew both their attentions to the soaking wet figure of Elyan whom had emerged from the shadows.

He stared at Arthur, his voice that of the child that possessed him.

"My blood is on your hands. I cannot rest because of what you did..."

Arthur faced him, after sharply gesturing to Merlin in silent order not to interfere.

"I know." He lowered himself to his knees, arms out to the sides in surrender and his voice filled with remorse. "I am responsible for what happened to you, and for all the violence that happened here. When I led the attack on your camp, I was young and inexperienced... I was desperate to prove myself to my men, to my father."

Elyan started to walk towards him, Arthur continuing even as what could be his death drew closer.

"I told the men to spare the women and children, but I know that some of them ignored the order. And there was so much happening. I wanted to stop it." He choked for a moment on his own guilt. "I froze. I didn't know what to do."

Elyan now came to a stop in front of him, gazing down into eyes that were starting to well with tears of regret.

"I... I can still hear their screams." Arthur looked up at him, his soul laid bare. "I cannot right this wrong. Nothing I can ever do will change the horrors that happened that day... But, I can promise now that I am king, I will do _everything_ to prevent anything like this ever happening again."

He took a deep breath, shaking with the sobs he would not allow to interrupt this.

"I swear to you that from hence forth, the Druid people will be treated with the respect that they deserve. I give you my word. I am truly sorry for what happened to you."

There was silence, Merlin only able to stand there in shock at this revelation. Arthur had been quiet since they'd come across the shine, brooding about something. But it hadn't been Gwen, it had been this. A dark moment in his past that he'd not admitted to any of them... until now.

Elyan still gazed down at him, before slowly reaching for and drawing his sword. Arthur watched it, still overcome with the emotions of his outpouring, ones that were now added to by fear. But he did not move, did not try to run. He remained there, ready to accept death if it would bring peace the boy's spirit and free Elyan.

The blade clattered to the ground, Elyan reaching out to guide a startled king back to his feet. And then he put his arms around Arthur, the child within speaking again.

"...I forgive you..."

He took a few steps back, letting out a sigh as a white mist left Elyan in the following moments. That sigh was one of peace, and when it had faded to silence, the knight stumbled and found himself steadied by his king.

"Arthur?"

Elyan went limp after that, unconscious after his ordeal. Arthur and Merlin carried him back to Camelot and placed him in Gaius' care. Both retiring to their beds to get what scant sleep they might managed with the last handful of hours until dawn.

When it came, Merlin arrived at Arthur's chambers to find him awake and at his desk. All traces of his tears from the night before were gone, but a certain amount of concern remained in his expression.

"How's Elyan? Is he going to be all right?"

Merlin nodded, picking up a discarded jacket and hanging it in the closet.

"Gaius says he's going to make a full recovery." Arthur just nodded at that, returning to looking at the book he was reading, and Merlin eyed him speculatively... Arthur needed cheering up. "You know, that was incredibly moving. What you said at the shrine."

Arthur glanced at him, catching the hint of sarcasm.

"As long as Elyan's going to be all right, it served its purpose."

Merlin shrugged nonchalantly.

"It wasn't just about Elyan though, was it?"

"Does this have a point, Merlin?"

The warlock shrugged again.

"I don't think I've ever seen you cry before, not like that for that kind of reason. You had tears running down your cheeks. It's nice to see this new sensitive, emotional side of you. It suits you."

"Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin was starting to smile a little now, continuing the tease.

"And here I thought you'd changed."

Arthur closed his book and put it down, getting to his feet to walk to the table where his breakfast waited.

"Then you're as stupid as you are ugly."

He walked past Merlin, who watched him with an air of someone who'd just taken that as a declaration of 'war'.

"So there's no chance we could have a hug?"

He stood there, grinning and with arms wide, as Arthur stopped and slowly turned to face him. And then the king started towards him, picking up his pace when the warlock turned to make a run from the obvious intent to maim that was heading in his direction.

Yep, that cheered him up quite nicely.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, it wasn't until I got to the end that I realised why Arthur was so broody throughout this episode. He had all that guilt built up inside. But then he got to ****atone****, and then Merlin cheers him up by teasing him. This has definitely got to be one of my favourite episodes for just that reason. Oh, than and the fact you get a scene where Merlin is openly opposing Agravaine's opinions to Arthur, while in front of Agravaine. I think that scene just shows how much trust Merlin knows he has, that he can speak out so obviously and get away with it.**

**Well anyway, that's that, and the first part of the sub-ep will be up tomorrow :)**


	66. Awkward Discovery 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Surprise! Double update! I just had to post this, since I had it done, and me thinks you guys are going to like this once, hee hee (decides to say no more) :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Sign Of The Colossus (Shadow of the Colossus OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 66: Awkward Discovery ~Part 1~

His was the face of reason, a nobleman of high standing who was well-regarded and was trusted to be on the Council. He was the uncle of the king, and a steadfast man of honour, what was not to trust?

Agravaine kept his expression pleasant, even if inwardly he was smirking in malice. The impending arrival of Princess Mithian in a few weeks was a great opportunity for Camelot, and it also was for him. After all, her visit could well herald another alliance offer.

Beside him walked another member of the Council, a certain Lord Gardilen. He was well known to be the most conservative member of that esteemed group of men, but he was also the most cautious.

He glanced at nobleman beside him.

"Are you certain we should be retrieving the alliance documents like this? We have not been instructed to."

Agravaine reassured him with a small and still pleasant smile.

"Nonsense, we are merely going to review the pertinent details so that the council's memory of them can be refreshed at the next meeting. If Princess Mithian does indeed herald a new alliance, we will need to know that any decisions made will not clash with Camelot's other agreements."

Gardilen nodded at that. It did, after all, make sense.

"I see, a wise precaution. Very well, Lord Agravaine, let us retrieve them and take them with us to the meeting. It begins in less than an hour."

Agravaine suppressed a dark chuckle of victory, as he led his fellow councillor into the Hall of Records. He'd already arranged for a convenient request by another noble, to see Lord Sir Geoffrey. The archivist was not present at his desk near the entrance of the maze of bookshelf-cramped rooms, and nor would he be back before the meeting.

The pair headed to the secure section, accessed only by walking through a small gap between the shelves to the left of Geoffrey's desk. It took no time at all to pull down the treaty documents for the newest agreements with Escetia and Caerleon, but it was with some inward disappointment that Agravaine could see no sign of the Escetian Agreement with regards to magic. That one had quite likely been secreted somewhere else.

Left with little else, although still more than sufficient to play with, Agravaine casually unrolled the Escetian Treaty as if checking he had the correct one. He then paused theatrically, and frowned.

"This was not here before."

Lord Gardilen came closer, looking over his shoulder and also frowning when the other lord pointed to a griffin seal and a strange archaic signature after it. A seal and signature prominently placed side-by-side with that of Camelot's King.

"Whose seal is that? It can't be any of those who signed this at the ceremony. All those other seals are here, below it."

Agravaine made a show of taking hold of the Caerleon document now, unrolling it to reveal the same seal again in the same prominent position.

"It would appear our king has been hiding things from the Council..."

~(-)~

"Remind me again why I have to bore myself silly listening to this council meeting."

Merlin trudged along behind Arthur, not really putting much effort into hiding how disgusted he felt right now. This was the third meeting in as many days that he'd been forced to attend, and by attend that meant standing against the wall behind one of the pillars and listen to him and the rest of the council yap on about the new trade agreement with Escetia. Never mind the fact that he and Lord Tarven had already done the _real _negotiations a month ago.

Arthur looked over his shoulder at him, his expression registering the warlock's displeasure.

"I believe the reason would be the same one I told you yesterday. I need your insight into this since you and Tarven arranged it with my permission not to bother consulting me. If you are to give me any real comments on the things said, you really do need to be in the same room as the speakers. Even if the amulets mean you could speak to me from anywhere in the castle."

Merlin sighed, resigned but still grumbling.

"Yeah, well, it still doesn't change the fact I get to stand there like a useless toad and listen to twelve men ramble on about things they've already discussed to death for the previous two mornings."

Arthur snorted quietly.

"If it's any consolation, it bores me as much as it does you. Besides, today's is the interesting day. Today I actually show them the preliminary form of the agreement that's been drawn up."

"To be followed by two hours of the most finicky nobles picking at every single tiny fault possible that they can perceive... Oh joy."

Arthur couldn't argue with that, since he'd witnessed it often enough. He kept quiet for the rest of the walk to the Council Chambers, taking his seat at the head of the table while Merlin set out the necessary documents he'd been carrying and slumping off to go stand obscured by a pillar. Invisible as only a servant can be.

He was suppressing a yawn and trying not to doze off by the time the meeting actually got started. But when it didn't start in the normal fashion, that was because it started in a way that was rather a rude awakening.

Lord Gardilen unrolling two treaty documents, the alliances with Escetia and Caerleon, and thrusting them along the table.

"My Lord, perhaps you would care to explain the extra seal and signature upon these? They have already been shown to the rest of the councillors, and none of us recognise it or in fact the script with which the owner signed beside it."

Arthur stared in stunned silence for a moment, picking up the two treaty documents before frowning ever so slightly and lowering them to regard the accusing lord.

"Why do you have these? These should never have been removed from the Hall of Records, or even accessed, without Lord Geoffrey's knowledge and my permission."

Agravaine cleared his throat, earning him an instant of unguarded glare before Arthur schooled his expression back to a reasonable scowl. And he too spoke, seemingly reasonable.

"If I may speak frankly, nephew. Were these signatures perhaps the reason you did not want them being brought back into light without your knowledge?" He looked around at the council. "Indeed, we are all wondering just who the seal, so prominently placed beside yours, belongs to. And why the signatory chose such a clearly archaic script with which to write his name."

All eyes were on Arthur, Merlin doing an exemplary job of not fidgeting or looking in the least nervous in his spot near the wall behind his pillar. The king himself, though, was clearly in some thought before he straightened up and leaned back into his chair.

"And is it the right of the Council, to interrogate me with regards to my own personal advisers and most trusted allies within this kingdom? My father had his own private council, as do I. The seal and signatures on those documents, were done so in secret and that script so as to preserve the anonymity of my First Advisor. For it was he who was integral in gaining Camelot the alliance with Escetia's new king, and he who also made a respectable impression upon Queen Annis during the negotiations I made with her. Do you deny that both treaties have been a success?"

The councillors looked at each other, reluctant to argue with that, and it was Agravaine who once again pressed matters.

"But surely if this First Advisor of yours is doing such a good job, there is no reason for him to be kept a secret from the council. This borders on complete mistrust of us, Sire."

Geoffrey scowled from his position to Arthur's left, speaking before the king had the chance to.

"As the King's Third Advisor, I kindly suggest you hold your tongue, Lord Agravaine. That you are His Majesty's uncle does not give you the right to question his judgement."

The councillors startled at that, one of them speaking.

"You are the King's Third Advisor? Does that mean to say you know the identity of the First Advisor?"

Geoffrey, realising the slightly awkward position he'd now placed himself in, nodded.

"I do, and I agree with the king's reasons for keeping him anonymous. I was rather sceptical of him at first, but once I'd seen his work first hand, I knew His Majesty had chosen well in selecting him. The man is indeed a rising scholar of exceptional brilliance in many matters, and greatly underrated by those not aware of his skills and wisdom. Few were those also aware of his friendship with the new King of Escetia, and that he single-handedly arranged for him to come here shortly after His Majesty's coronation."

To hear Geoffrey speaking so strongly in support quietened most of the councillors, except for Agravaine who ignored the previous warnings and spoke again. It was clear he was determined to persist with his plan to expose Merlin and humiliate Arthur.

"Then let him come before this council and be recognised for his efforts. Surely there is no harm in that? It need not become _public_ knowledge, but at least this council may know."

Geoffrey was about to reprimand the conniving traitor again, when Arthur stopped him. If you couldn't stop something being thrown into your path repeatedly, then it was time to take advantage of it.

"No, my uncle makes a valid point." He looked around at the assembled lords. "If it is your wish as my council to learn the identity of my First Advisor, then I will tell you."

Behind his pillar, Merlin did his best not to choke at that even as the councillors all nodded and one of them spoke.

"We do."

Arthur pointedly didn't look at his uncle, keeping his expression serious.

"However... I would first require you all to swear on your honour that such information will not be revealed to any beyond the confines of this room. And if word of it did get out, woe to the one whose indiscretion is it. For if that happens, I will have the guilty individual or individuals, stripped of all lands and titles and _exiled_ as a traitor to the crown." He looked at them all pleasantly. "I trust you will have no objections to that? And of course, if you know his identity then I expect you to respect him whenever I have him speak before this council. Is that clear?"

There was silence, Geoffrey looking rather impressed at his king's bold move. In the background, Merlin was also looking impressed as he peered from behind his pillar. But he was also a bit nervous, because he knew exactly where this was going.

It was Geoffrey who broke that silence.

"Well I certainly see no problem with that. We can't risk Camelot's enemies learning the identity of your right-hand man. Not when he is most effective in seeing that which we do not, in his position of anonymity."

After several moments more of quiet, one of the more open-minded councillors chose to speak first out of his peers.

"Then I will agree to it. I swear on my honour, that the information entrusted to me this day shall not ever willingly pass my lips until such a time as my king permits it. And should I ever come to betray this oath, then I will face the consequences of it."

This spurred the rest to swear, one-by-one, even Agravaine forced to grudgingly do so despite Arthur knowing the man's 'oath' had as much worth as a glass diamond.

Once all had sworn, Arthur nodded and gestured to those on his right.

"If you would all move down and allow another seat to be added. I will have my First Advisor take his rightful place in this council."

They did so, shuffling their chairs along while Merlin retrieved a spare seat from those stored in a small antechamber out the rear of the room.

He put it down in the space cleared to Arthur's right, pausing and then promptly sitting on it much as he had once done some time ago when they'd recruited Geoffrey into the Brotherhood. And of course it was to Geoffrey that he nodded, while dropping his usual casual cheer for a more businesslike amusement. Incidentally, he was using it to hide his nerves.

"I thank you for that glowing opinion of me, Lord Geoffrey." He glanced at the council, who were all staring at him like he was some lunatic who had walked in and declared himself king. "Although, I am surprised none of you recognised my seal. That griffin is, after all, identical to the one on my formal cloak... Which incidentally also faces the Camelot Dragon in the same fashion on that garment as it does on those documents. I chose to sign my name in one of the dead scripts of the third era, after our king stated he believed I would best serve him if I continued to, putting it bluntly, pretend to be an idiot."

Arthur folded his hands on the table, knowing that this silence was but the calm before the storm.

"While I've not made it public, with Geoffrey as witness I gave Merlin the title of Lord and granted him a moderate tract of land to the south-west of the city. He is, by all definitions, a nobleman of Camelot."

It was of note that there was a small white lie among those words. He had indeed granted Merlin a tract of land, but that had been some time _after _the title. The land in question was in fact a sizeable chunk of the Darkling Woods, where most of the Storm Clan were now residing.

Both they and Geoffrey now waited, seconds ticking by until Lord Gardilen found his voice.

"This is surely some sort of jest." He pointed at Merlin with a hand trembling with perceived humiliation. The King was apparently trying to make a mockery of them. "While I concede that _Merlin_ is a Trusted Retainer and has served for you for quite some years now. He is just a _servant_, and known fool!"

Arthur deigned to remain unspeaking, glancing at Merlin and indicating he should be the one to respond to that.

Merlin looked sidelong down the table at Lord Gardilen, feeling his nerves give way to the long-ingrained irritation at the presumptions of everyone who didn't know him better. His tone then took on a slightly haughty edge, and he straightened in his seat before smiling ever so slightly. If they wanted proof of his intelligence, then it was time to test if theirs could comprehend his next statement.

"Second Advisor Gaius is an excellent teacher, and he made sure I've had an extensive education while living as his ward the past six and a half years. It remains a fact, however, that by the time my induction to the intricacies of court life, politics, the basics of medicine, and various insights into the mythological and analytic aspects of magical threats, creatures, and cultures had reached a useful point... most people already believed me to be an imbecile."

His swiftly spoken yet eloquent words left several of the councillors gaping, Geoffrey raising his eyebrows a moment in response.

"As I said to you all, a rising scholar of exceptional brilliance. It takes a truly quick mind to convincingly play the fool, and that none of you have ever suspected his intelligence is but proof of how well he has done that."

Merlin smiled at the compliment, before turning his attention back to Arthur.

"Might I propose that the true purpose of this meeting be attended to? Ambassador Varlen will be arriving this afternoon, and I believe that as you primary manservant, protocol dictates I attend to him as a mark of respect. Perhaps matters of discussing the final preliminary outline of the new trade agreement could be dealt with?"

Arthur returned his smile, nodding.

"Certainly. And I'm sure the meeting will progress much faster now that we have the man who negotiated the majority of the new agreement, sat at the table with us."

By this point the council in general was in no mental state to put up further protest, although they almost certainly would be by tomorrow morning once they'd time to recover their sensibilities.

That thought weighed on Merlin's mind when the meeting finally ended, and he'd watched all the councillors leave and the doors close behind them.

As soon as he was alone with Arthur, all dignity and bravado vanished, the warlock slumping down into his seat to visibly tremble with stress in the aftermath of keeping that façade up for so long without prior warning he'd need to. He then let out a long sigh of relief.

"Well that went as good as could be expected, given you dropped it on them like a _four-ton boulder_." He looked at his friend. "_Please_ say I can just cast a spell on them, and make them forget I was even in this room this morning."

Arthur regarded his friend with sympathy, understanding why Merlin's voice would sound so shaken.

"No, I won't, and just give them some time. They'll get over it, like Geoffrey did. And if anything, them finding this much out now, will make accepting you as Court Sorcerer so much easier later. Think of it that way, because I am. By forcing my hand like that, to try and sabotage you, if we play this right then Agravaine will only have succeeded in making your position _stronger_. I'd honestly never considered formally naming you my right-hand man to the Council, despite the fact I've subconsciously wished you could speak openly at these meetings ever since I became king."

Merlin was now regarding Arthur, just a little put out by all this.

"But you do realise you've just increased my workload? Now that they know I'm your right-hand man, a noble by royal decree, and a 'rising scholar of exceptional brilliance'... As soon as they get over the shock and accept they've no choice but to deal with me, I'm going to get every minor complaint they'd dare not pass on to you, passed on to _me_."

Arthur expression turned wry.

"Well they do say hardship builds character." He patted Merlin on the shoulder. "And besides, now that they know you're my right-hand man, I can send you to council meetings as my proxy when I need time to deal with other things."

Merlin gaped at him in dawning horror.

"No... Oh no, no chance! You can _not_ do that to me!"

Arthur smirked.

"I don't see why not. You know more about the new trade propositions from Fyren than I do, and I believe that tomorrow's meeting is going to be about that."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: BWAHAHAHAHA! Agravaine owned, and Merlin flung in the deep end in one fell swoop! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! XD**


	67. Awkward Discovery 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Mueeheeheehee! I've been wanting to get Merlin more into the public side of court politics for ages. With his to-the-point remarks, his wit, and his willingness to resort to sarcasm for everything, meetings are about to get a bit more 'interesting' for the rest of the Council from now on XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 67: Awkward Discovery ~Part 2~

The warlock that walked into his chambers that afternoon did not look his usual self... or at least not quite. Gaius regarded his ward with some puzzlement at the pile of ledgers and rolled up documents that Merlin was carrying, a pile that was wedged beneath the chin of a face wearing a far from impressed expression. To put it bluntly, Merlin looked as though he either wished to throw a particular someone out of the nearest window, or go find a hole to hide in.

The physician's eyes followed him across half the width of the room before his spoke, Gaius not entirely sure what to make of this.

"What's all that for?"

Merlin stopped and glanced at him, raising his eyebrows and talking rather flatly.

"You mean Arthur hasn't told you about the stunt he pulled in the council meeting this morning?"

Gaius shook his head.

"No. No one's told me anything."

Merlin sighed after a long pause, his mood not particularly improved by this revelation. What was the bets that the king hadn't told _anyone _in the Brotherhood? Geoffrey wouldn't have, it wasn't his place to.

"To cut it short, Agravaine tricked a councillor into going with him to get the treaty documents that have my seal and signature on them. And then he confronted Arthur with them at the meeting, to try get him to reveal who they belonged to and humiliate himself."

Gaius blinked, suddenly concerned.

"Well what happened?"

Merlin snorted.

"But, far from that being what happened, Arthur revealed who had signed them after making the entire council swear an oath, on pain of complete loss of rank and exile if they did, that they wouldn't breath a word of the First Advisor's identity to anyone outside of the council... I don't think I need tell you the rest, it's fairly obvious."

Gaius stared at him, mouth agape.

"You mean to say that _you_ are now openly a member of the High Council?"

The warlock now put on a falsely cheerful smile, one that looked like he'd just eaten something sour.

"At least I got to show my brains to those stuck-up snobs, instead of acting like an idiot any more. Arthur says another plus to all this is that finding out I'm Court Sorcerer will be a bit less of a shock later now that they already know this much." He looked at his armload of papers. "The downside for me is, he has a new proxy he can send to meetings in his stead. King Fyrendir's ambassador arrived a few hours ago. I left him with Bel after showing him to his guest room, so the council can't accuse me of conspiring with him before tomorrow's meeting. A meeting which incidentally is to finalise the plans for the new trade agreement, regarding taxes on profits made in transactions between Camelot's and Escetia's merchants. And since I deal with most of the Escetian matters, that makes me the best one to chair the meeting now that he can send me."

Gaius started to nod slowly, raising his eyebrows before his manner became sympathetic.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least your first meeting will be with someone you know. Fyren does always send the same ambassador."

Merlin didn't dignify that with an answer, and instead slowly turned and trudged up to his room to review all the information he needed ready for tomorrow.

Dumping most of it on his bed, he picked up the stack of ledgers first... Time to read through them, and note down all the figures and totals that he might need to reference tomorrow.

Merlin began to work his way through them, covering one sheet of paper, then two, then three, then more with list after list of numbers pertaining to different trade routes, different grades of goods, different types of goods. When that was done he then had the joy of working his way through the scrolls, which themselves each covered a different trading agreement with various other allied kingdoms, who he would have to make sure the new one with Escetia would not offend or affect in any way.

He was halfway through that task, surrounded up to his elbows in opened scrolls and realising that perhaps this hadn't been the best choice of work locations, when there was a light knock on his door and Liam peered in.

He blinked when he saw the white mounds on the table either side of the warlock, leaving a small space in the middle where writing implements and the page he was working on perched precariously.

"Um, Gaius said you didn't have anything to eat at midday. Do you want me to bring you what he saved for you?"

Merlin set down his quill with a sigh, stretching his arms over his head and grimacing at muscles gone stiff from sitting hunched over books for so long.

"That is a very good idea." He looked at the pile. "And then maybe you can help me carry this lot to one of the disused guest rooms near Arthur's chambers. It's not like they've been used in the last two years, just dusted now and then. I'm going to need a study, but not anywhere that would draw attention."

Liam frowned a little in confusion.

"Why would you need a study? Don't you just work on reports in Arthur's chambers?"

Merlin didn't answer immediately. Instead the apprentice physician found himself witness to the warlock planting his forehead down onto his table with a thud... One that sent one side of the piled scrolls tumbling.

"I need one so I have somewhere to sit and deal with all the stupid council-related matters that have nothing to do with the Escetian reports and reports from the Conspiracy... You're looking at the newest member of the High Council. Arthur's told them I'm his First Advisor, under strict secrecy of course, after Agravaine manipulated the meeting in an attempt to expose me in a way that would cause problems. That didn't happen of course, but I now have the dubious joy of being his official proxy if he decides a meeting isn't one he needs to attend personally. It's the just the councillors who have been told, under orders that it isn't to become public knowledge."

At the door, Liam cringed in sympathy as he then came over and started to pick up the fallen scrolls.

"Gaius doesn't have much else for me to do today. Do you want me to help you make the rest of your notes. I used to be Lord Hargren's assistant, remember?"

Merlin lifted his head, weakly smiling his thanks but shaking his head.

"No, it's all right. Just help me move this scrap to somewhere where I'll have a bit more space." He shrugged. "And on a plus side, by taking a guest room as my new 'official' study, I gain a bed where I can take a nap if I need a break."

Liam did that, the pair of them carrying half the pile of ledgers and documents each. He left Merlin in the disused guest room closest to Arthur's chambers, where it would be easy enough for the councillors to find him there once they'd been told where it was.

At that point the apprentice physician decided to go for a walk. One that took him down to the training field where Leon and the other Knights of the Brotherhood were idly sparring with each other. He stopped when he got near them, keeping his words clear but his volume quiet enough that the other men practicing a short distance away wouldn't hear.

"You heard about Merlin's promotion yet?"

Four knights looked at one another then shook their heads, Percival sheathing his sword and being the one to speak.

"No. What's happened?"

Liam furtively glanced over his shoulder, before moving closer and murmuring quietly.

"Keep this to yourselves, but Agravaine tried to pull a stunt this morning to cause problems by exposing Merlin's position as advisor to the Council. Arthur foiled it, by revealing that anyway but getting away with it. Merlin's now a secret member of the High Council... Strictly need-to-know."

Again the knights looked at each other, varying degrees of amusement on their faces as Gwaine snorted with laughter.

"Oh, I bet both Merlin _and_ Agravaine are impressed with that."

Liam shrugged.

"Well Merlin did have an 'impressive' pile of paperwork he was reading through when I last saw him."

Gwaine laughed again.

"Poor fellow, but then that's what he gets for being the King's advisor as well as his best friend. It was only a matter of time."

Liam gave them all a long look.

"None of you feel sorry for him in the slightest, do you?"

The four knights looked at each other for a third time, before they all smiled and Gwaine answered for them.

"Nope."

~(-)~

It was a slightly baffled king who opened his eyes the next morning, to find that his blankets had folded down by themselves, the curtains were opening on their own, and a very frazzled-looking warlock was setting his breakfast tray down on the table having just cast a spell to make them do that.

Arthur stared at him for several seconds, before quickly getting off his bed and striding over to him.

"Merlin, what _is_ the matter with you?" He took hold of him by the shoulders, forced him down onto the chair opposite the one the tray was in front of, and then tipped half the cup of steaming herbal tea into the goblet that had been left on the table last night. "Sit, drink, and calm down."

Merlin found the now half-empty cup thrust into his grasp, blinking at it in confusion before his eyes wandered to the smaller but still sizeable pile of documents, ledgers, and notes he'd left by the door.

He then stared at the tea again.

"Um..."

Arthur sat down and rolled his eyes, setting the goblet with the rest of the tea in it on the tray.

"This is about the meeting, isn't it? _Relax_, it's just a typical council meeting with an ambassador you already know. You've got almost two hours before the meeting starts, so there's no need for you to rush in here like it's about to start in ten minutes."

Merlin, still very tense, shakily took a sip of the tea and let out a long breath.

"Yes, but I still need to get ready for it. I can't go dressed like a _servant_. I had Liam take my best shirt and trousers to the antechamber behind the council chambers, and my sword."

Arthur smiled at that, his tone joking.

"I don't think you're going to need your sword, Merlin."

Merlin looked up, a little irate.

"It's for ceremonial reasons, and you know it."

Arthur just raised an eyebrow, before pointing out a wooden box under the table where the documents were sat.

"Use that. I tend to find that using it makes carrying everything to the meetings just a bit easier. You're also going to need your seal today, so don't forget it."

Merlin went quiet, taking another sip of the tea.

"Do you really think I can do this, without making us both look like complete fools?"

Arthur chuckled, making a start on his breakfast of toasted bread covered with melted cheese and herbs.

"If anything, it gives you the first chance you've ever had to publicly put my uncle in his place if he tries to be smart. I think you'll find it quite enjoyable, I know I do. And remember, you're there representing me, so you sit in _my_ chair at the head of the table. And don't let any of them intimidate you into doing otherwise."

Merlin sighed, returning his smile with gratitude.

"Thanks, Arthur, I appreciate it. And I suppose it can't be much worse than when I had that meeting with those Druid Clan Leaders. At least with the Council I already know exactly who and what I'm dealing with, and how you usually put each of them in their place if they become awkward."

Arthur took a bite of his bread, swallowing it and nodding.

"Exactly, and thanks to their previous misconceptions of you, they have _no_ idea what they're dealing with, with you. You have the advantage. Although what I personally find most amusing is that I'm sure several of them will be wondering this."

Merlin glanced at him.

"Wondering what?"

The king chuckled.

"Wondering why my 'esteemed' uncle was passed over for the position of First Advisor, in favour of a former farm-boy from Escetia."

Merlin burst out laughing at that, much of his tension at last easing away.

"Ok, I admit it, that's funny. I think I might actually enjoy this."

That thought was with him until the time he'd come out of the antechamber, after changing into a fine linen shirt in dark, dusky blue, and his best linen charcoal-grey trousers. But it only lasted until the moment he'd fastened his sword at his waist and carried the box of documents to the long table in the presently unoccupied Council Chambers.

Standing there, alone in the silence, he unpacked and set aside the box before tentatively seating himself in the throne-like chair that was Arthur's... And discovered that it was a strange and distinctly disconcerting feeling, to see the length of the table stretched out before you from this perspective.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Merlin XD**


	68. Awkward Discovery 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aaaaand now for part 3 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Guild Wars 2 Trailer 3 music (the piano bit)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 68: Awkward Discovery ~Part 3~

Merlin sat there staring along the length of the table for several seconds, overcome by an almost irrational desire to get up from this very important chair and run from this room as fast as his legs would carry him. He forced himself to resist that, by taking a deep breath and starting to sort through his various pieces of paperwork. Sorting them into relevant piles, would make passing them round and explaining them to the council easier later.

After a while he was so engrossed in the task, that he failed to notice the main doors opening and a rather disgruntled-looking nobleman walking in.

Agravaine walked partway up the side of the table, before stopping and glaring at the warlock.

"Well isn't this a surprise? When I heard the king was still in his chambers, I wondered who would be here in his place. I suppose you're all pleased with yourselves."

Merlin looked up from his sorting, only mildly surprised and not even mildly intimidated.

"Sore loser? You did fail rather pathetically with what you did yesterday." He started to smile. "I'm guessing that Morgana _won't_ be hearing about this? I can't imagine she'd be too happy with you if she found out."

Agravaine scowled at him angrily.

"Don't think I'm going to make this easy for you, because I won't."

Merlin returned the scowl with a smile so sweet and yet almost a smirk, that if Morgana had have been the one to do it she'd have been rather proud of it.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

He watched as Agravaine took his seat a short way down the table, finding that the little confrontation had actually banished most of his nerves. Well, there clearly was nothing quite like having to sit with one of your greatest enemies for getting rid of anxious tension.

The warlock pointedly ignored him for the next ten minutes, when at last the rest of the councillors arrived en-mass through the doors only to pause in surprise at who was sat at the head of the table.

Merlin gestured politely for them all to take their seats.

"I've arranged for Ambassador Varlen to join us in an hour, so that we the Council may review the final draft of the agreement and familiarise ourselves with it before he joins us for the formalities of signing it. If you would like to take your seats, we get cat started."

It was a typical opening speech, one he'd heard Arthur use in some form or other more than he cared to bother counting. It was familiar enough to get the gathering of middle-to-late age men moving, a mental note of that reminding him that he was actually the youngest man here.

That would explain part of why they all looked so sour... The rest was self-explanatory given his general reputation and the fact that yesterday they'd all believed him to just be a servant.

That obvious opinion of all of them, barring Geoffrey of course, characterised the first half an hour while sheets of listed figures were passed around and thing all progressed quite smoothly... Well, if you ignored the fact that Agravaine was doing enough snide sniping for every other man here.

He glanced up the table at Merlin, as the two copies of the agreement were being handed round to confirm everything on these formal versions was the same as the preliminary and far less pretty ones shown the day before.

"This is all good and well, but do we really need to do this? We are all men of good education. I hardly think nurse-maiding us for an hour is necessary... Or perhaps it is you who require the nurse-maid?"

The audacity of the remark, even if many of the men here agreed with it, caused all of them to stiffen and look in Merlin's direction. There where he sat with equal audacity in the chair that belonged to the King. But the advisor barely even twitched, his gaze lifting to look at the nobleman in a way that said he found the insult to be weak to the point of being bored by it.

He shrugged ever so slightly, returning his attention to another handful of papers to be handed round.

"You consider reviewing past records and agreements to be a waste of time? This, coming from a man who insisted on getting the Escetia and Caerleon treaties out of secure storage for just that reason?" That little bit of sorting done, Merlin considered his options as he folded his hands on the table before him. Every man in this room questioned him being here, so perhaps it was time to give them an idea of what they were dealing with. "Well, Lord Agravaine, if you feel that way you are free to leave and seek other more entertaining activities elsewhere."

The nobleman drew himself up in his seat, indignant.

"I will not intimidated by a mere commoner. This is an utter farce, and I will not leave this meeting."

"It wasn't a suggestion..." Merlin looked at him again, eyes narrowed just a little. "Our king may put up with your obstructionist and quite frankly _childish_ behaviour in meetings, on the grounds of your being his uncle, but I will not. You have two choices. You may stay and make _useful_ contributions to this meeting, or you can _leave_ it. What is it to be, Lord Agravaine?"

The traitorous noble rose to his feet, furious and quite likely playing it up a bit to try get the rest of the council on his side.

"You have no right to do that, Merlin!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"On the contrary, as First Advisor to the King of Camelot, and his official proxy at this meeting, it is well within my rights, Lord Agravaine." He pointed to the doors. "And I don't believe I've given you cause to think I would be on a first name basis with you, Lord Agravaine. I have a title, and I suggest you remember to use it during councils meeting in the future. With a close-minded attitude such as yours, it is little wonder you were never considered for a role in the King's Private Council. Now go."

Agravaine stood there in stunned silence for several seconds, a silence mirrored by the council who each and every man averted their gaze from him. Only Merlin and Geoffrey remained looking at him, both with a smug glint in their eyes.

He stepped aside from his chair, and grudgingly bowed.

"As you wish, _Lord_ Merlin."

He stormed out, the warlock watching him go before a slightly uncertain voice spoke from halfway down the table to his left... It was Lord Gardilen.

"Are you sure that was wise... Sir?"

Merlin looked at him, and at all the councillors who were still all in various forms of startlement. He was also aware that he seemed to have actually frightened one or two of them.

"Lord Agravaine has been aware of my position for quite some time, and has disagreed quite vehemently with King Arthur's decision to promote me. Thus, it is no real secret that he despises me."

Another councillor spoke up now.

"But he is a nobleman of high regard, and uncle of the King!"

"And I am a noble by the royal decree of the King, and put forth as his representative." Merlin pointed to the trade agreement. "We are not in this room to pander to egos or to feelings of self importance. This council's duty is to discuss and debate matters and come to the solution that is best for the kingdom. I hardly think putting the _pride _of one misguided man ahead of the kingdom's welfare, is doing that." Merlin nodded sharply, his tone disapproving. "That is why I dismissed him from the meeting. He was being obstructionist and immature, both far from befitting a man who was supposed to be here for the sake of the kingdom."

Silence followed, Geoffrey nodding in approval of that reprimand even as each of the other councillors started to realise something. Merlin was taking this seriously, _very_ seriously, while they had all been treating it as some sort of jest. But it wasn't, and he wasn't the fool they'd believed him to be... Not when he'd just lectured every single one of them on the core precept of what the High Council existed for.

The meeting resumed, Merlin calling a brief break in the proceedings when the city bell indicated it was time that the ambassador would be fetched and brought to the council chambers.

When he did arrive, it was to no trumpet fanfare or anything frivolous. He simply came in through the doors, and paused in a moment of pleased surprise when he saw who was chairing the meeting.

Ambassador Varlen smiled.

"It is good to see you finally being recognised, Lord Merlin. My Lord, King Fyrendir, was starting to wonder if King Arthur intended to keep you behind closed doors forever. He will be most pleased to find you are not."

Merlin allowed himself to smile a little in return, aware he was once again being watched by the council.

"I'm afraid I'm still very much behind closed doors, it's just that the doors are a little bigger now. Only the Council and the King's closest allies are aware of my true position. The rest of Camelot believes me still to merely be His Majesty's manservant. He finds it an advantage, that at present that role means few think to guard their tongue in front me. Servants are, after all, considered invisible by many."

Varlen nodded.

"Indeed. He is a wise and promising king, and blessed to have people at his side who do not shy away from enduring demeaning positions for his benefit."

That put a cat among the councillors, at the implications of that. Merlin _willingly_ remained a servant in order to benefit Arthur and Camelot? Even when he had the mind and now rank to do any other one of many high-placed roles? The thought certainly caused an increased flicker of respect to be glanced in his direction, as Varlen walked the length of the table and took the empty seat to Merlin's right. Merlin's flawless political mannerisms were also helping, since he sounded nothing like the clumsy manservant he went around as in public.

The meeting progressed briskly from that point, with Varlen reading the final draft of the agreement where he sat to Merlin's right. During it, Merlin now impressed more than a few councillors with his knowledge of the underlying factors in maintaining strong trade, and a steady income for the treasury, without upsetting the merchants with undue levels of tax. In fact this new system would bring in slightly more than the old, due to the fact it encouraged more transactions to be made due to a slightly smaller fee, resulting in a larger overall net income for the crown from the increase in the rate and frequency of commerce. It was something he and Varlen discussed quite thoroughly as the agreement was checked.

When it came time to sign the agreement, Merlin did so on his line as Arthur's proxy, meaning the king would not need to sign this specific document at all. He then noticed the speculative looks that his unusual signature was getting, and smiled.

"I speak, read, and write in over thirty ancient and modern languages. When our king stated to me that he wished me to remain anonymous, it was a simple matter for me to pick one of those ancient scripts in which to sign my name. It will certainly make my signature exceedingly difficult to forge, as many ancient scripts are easily prone to error if one isn't familiar with them."

He picked up his seal, and used a candle on the table to melt the end of a stick of sealing wax. Firmly stamping his griffin crest on both copies of the agreement, before this audience, proved to be exceptionally satisfying... What with picturing in his mind the disgruntled expression Agravaine would have been wearing if he'd been witness to it. This was certainly humiliating for him. The king's uncle, overlooked in favour of a former farm-boy from Escetia.

In respect for Ambassador Varlen's visit, a small feast was held later that evening for him and the councillors. For this, since other servants were involved, Merlin quite happily slipped back into his usual role of manservant. However, unlike all previous feasts, he made no secret of his slightly amused expression as he waited on the very nobles who he had chaired a meeting for just that morning. He then takes up his established position behind Arthur, to await further instruction.

And now that the councillors knew his true position in the political hierarchy, they could see now that he did it with a definite sense of dignity. Even his slight stumble at one point, something that gave rise to a faint chuckle from one of the other servants at this typical-Merlin-moment, did not break it. He was demeaning himself before the eyes of others, so that he might better serve his king.

Such loyalty was not going un-remarked upon by the councillors, men who were being shamed by it.

Seated at the High Table, Arthur left Merlin to his thing while talking to Varlen about the agreement that had been signed, knowing the warlock was deliberately playing up to this in front of the newly in-the-know councillors. He'd done an excellent job of impressing them during the meeting, and now he was topping it off with a display of humility that not a single one of those noblemen would ever allow himself to stoop to due to pride. But the thing was it was plain to see that Merlin didn't care about his pride in that way. His pride was knowing he was of a benefit to his king and Camelot.

After the feast, which ended late, it was a very worn out warlock who pretty much slumped into bed without even bothering to do more than take off his boots. That was how Arthur found him, when he stopped by to check on him, Gaius murmuring quietly as they closed the door of Merlin's room.

"As you can see, he's sleeping." Gaius turned to Arthur, curious. "So how did he do?"

Arthur smiled.

"Great, better than great, and that bit of verbal byplay that Varlen told me that the way he'd heard Merlin dismissed Agravaine from the meeting was genius. My uncle couldn't get a word in edgeways to oppose it, or else look petty in front of the council. They're still not entirely sure about Merlin, but he's has made an impression on them they're not about to forget any time soon. Once I've gotten him in a few more meetings, and had him lead a few of them as my proxy, they'll all accept that he really does know what he's doing."

Gaius looked back towards Merlin's door.

"And now he knows it too."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Agravaine got OWNED! MUEEHEEHEEHEE! I hope you guys all liked that, and I'll see you all on Saturday!**


	69. The Hunter's Heart 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I know what you're all thinking. "How the heck is she going to pull this one off?" Well, here it is hehehehehe! Read it and find out :D**

**Oh, and can I say that in some ways I am REALLY looking forward to the next episode, for the simple reason that Arthur is going to end up having it shoved down his throat that Agravaine really is a traitor? He took his emotions out on Merlin way too much in the cannon of this episode, with all those threats of exile even if we all know he didn't 100% mean them. He still hurt Merlin's feelings a hell of a lot with his ignorance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 69: The Hunter's Heart ~Part 1~

Merlin had a small smile on his face as he stood there, unnoticed by most as Arthur addressed the court. He was just a servant before this gathering, even if he could see several of the councillors eyeing him as if to wonder how much he'd been involved in the negotiations leading to this announcement.

Arthur faced the court confidently and self-assured, clearly proud of this achievement.

"My Lords, fellow Knights, gentlemen. As you are all aware, Camelot's claims to the lands of Gedref has long been in dispute. Today I can announce that after many months of confidential negotiations, the kingdoms of Nemeth and Camelot have reached an agreement." There were startled murmurs among those who had been unaware of this, Merlin and the Council remaining quietly satisfied. "There is nothing to fear. It is a fair and honourable agreement that befits two great kingdoms. Furthermore, the new friendship will be celebrated by an official visit from the King of Nemeth's daughter. Her Royal Highness, Princess Mithian."

The court acknowledged the good news with clapping, smiles, and cheers, the jubilant mood carrying over in Merlin's smug expression when he and Arthur proceeded away from the council chambers shortly after.

He was looking _far_ too pleased with himself.

"So... Who was right about what to offer them? Hmm?"

Arthur glanced at the warlock walking jauntily beside him, favouring him with just a small frown.

"I hope you won't wear that grin, when the Council finds out that I've agreed to hand over all the disputed lands of Gedref. They're liable to throw a fit."

Merlin snorted.

"Let's see how long that lasts when I lay out all those reams of documents and books I went through, researching the ancient claims to those lands... And point out to them that there are several undeniable and clear entries that state that Camelot seized most of those lands during a past war with Nemeth. Only the most northern part, where the Labyrinth is, belongs by rights to Camelot. Rights instated by the High Priests of the Old Religion, that all magically significant places within a certain distance of the Isle of the Blessed, belong to your kingdom."

Arthur sighed, frowning still.

"Although I doubt quoting that last part would go down well with the council. I got a startled enough reaction from Nemeth when I used it to insist on keeping that section of the lands of Gedref, even if they couldn't argue with it given how much I've already agreed to hand over." He slowed and came to a stop, looking out the nearby window at the view of the city. He then sighed. "I just wish Gwen was here, to witness this historic moment. She should have been here, as my queen, as this treaty was made."

Behind him, Merlin looked guilty for a moment.

"I'll consider it. If things are going well with the visit, I'll think about calling her back here in time to see Princess Mithian off on her journey home." Arthur turned to stare at him, hopeful and surprised, and Merlin smiled. "I didn't actually send her that far away. I could get her back to Camelot in just three days, four at the most. However, Mithian is going to be staying for at least two weeks, so I've got plenty of time to make my decision. Don't rush me."

Arthur smiled at the tease in those words.

"All right, I won't get pushy. That you're even thinking about it is enough. It gives me something to look forward to."

"You mean after spending two weeks making social niceties for Princess Mithian, without Gwen here to provide additional distraction for your esteemed guest?"

Arthur took a half-hearted swing at Merlin for that, the warlock ducking out of reach before heading off as cheerful as ever. Neither knowing of the plans moving behind their backs while they were distracted by the treaty.

Neither knowing of the efforts being made by a certain traitor, in the name of an increasingly frustrated sorceress. A sorceress who expected that noble to act in ways he would be able to if he was, as she believed, still unknown as a traitor... But which he could not do so simply since in truth he was.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the city, as the night passed and the following day the most highly regarded members of the court stood on the entrance steps of the castle. Trumpets sounded in bright fanfare over the scene, as a formation of proud Nemeth Knights came to a stop before them.

Arthur stood at the forefront of group of court members, in his full armour and with his crown on his head. He didn't look exactly comfortable, but maybe that had something to do with the fact that his crown was more elaborate than his father's had been, meaning the fact it was also heavier emphasised its presence upon the head that was not accustomed to wearing it.

But he had to ignore that, since this little ceremony could not be avoided.

"Knights of Nemeth, Camelot welcomes you and extends the hand of friendship."

The formation parted, allowing a final horse bearing a rider resplendently garbed in shades of ivory to come forward. The princess' face concealed by a veil of finest gauze embroidered in gold with leaves and flowers.

She lifted that veil back, revealing herself to be a beauty to stop the hearts of men. Chestnut hair tied back in careful loops, above a face of softest blush and eyes of chestnut hue to match.

Princess Mithian smiled ever so slightly, before allowing her waiting guard to lift her down with her luxuriant fur cloak settling around her. Arthur now descended the steps and approached her, nodding in greeting.

"Princess Mithian, you are most welcome."

She nodded in return.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I have heard much about you." Her smile widened with a small amount of amusement. "And you are more handsome in person than reports suggested." He hesitated at that, not sure how to reply until she did it for him. "Are we to stay in this chill all day?"

He hastily cleared his throat, thankful he was far enough away from the rest of the observers that they wouldn't have heard that.

"Forgive me." He took hold of her hand, turning to present her to the court. "Tomorrow there will be a great feast to welcome our worthy friends."

He guided her towards the steps, whereby Merlin, dressed somewhat more smartly than he usually was, came forward with a courteous bow even as he gestured for a pair of servants to take charge of her luggage.

"Your Highness. If you would follow me, I will show you to your chambers."

Arthur breathed a small sigh of relief as the court members disbursed and Mithian was led into the castle by Merlin. The worst and most public part was now over, and all he had to worry about from this point was making sure her stay was a good one. He did not want to risk offending her, not when her father had been so reluctant during the negotiations. The treaty was still fragile at this point, and would be for a few weeks until things settled. Making a good impression on her would help with that.

As for Merlin, in his role of exemplary personal manservant of the king, he too was feeling just a little resigned. While he'd not had much to do with these particular negotiations, only giving suggestions and doing research, he still wished they didn't have to go through all this formal fussing. Yes, the pomp and ceremony looked nice, and let the kingdom show off the fact it had made another ally, but it still took up _so_ much time.

After several minutes of quiet while walking, he eventually reached the best guest room and opened the door with a bow.

"I trust it will meet with your approval, Your Highness. If there is anything your require to improve the room or your stay, then have your maid let me know. If it is possible, I will arrange it for you."

Princess Mithian entered the room, looking around at the spotless and sumptuous furnishings, and the vase of flowers placed prominently for her on the main table.

"It's lovely." She turned to face him. "And who are you? Tell me so that I may known who to send my maid to."

Merlin bowed again, keeping his expression pleasant even if all the formalities were seriously starting to wear on him.

"I am Merlin. Trusted Retainer, personal manservant, and Honour Guard of His Majesty King Arthur."

Mithian nodded, and then turned to get herself settled.

"Thank you, Merlin. That will be all."

The warlock turned and left, waiting until he was out of sight of the guest room before rolling his eyes and relaxing from his formal and dignified walk.

Time to go tackle some of the mountain of paperwork this visit had generated for him.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There we go, part one done with tweaks. I know you're still wondering how Gwen will fit in, but you're just going to have to wait for that until part two heheheehehehe! :D**


	70. The Hunter's Heart 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part two. Those who have seen the episode will be aware I've cut out most of the bits with Helios, but without Gwen there they were fairly pointless. You'll see how I've got around the plothole that creates :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 70: The Hunter's Heart ~Part 2~'

"I thought you should see for yourself, as soon as possible."

Leon stood grimly at the foot of the western wall, as Merlin knelt down beside the cold form of the Royal Map-maker's apprentice. That he was dead was certain, but what remained to be found out was how.

Merlin looked up at the wall, frowning.

"Do you think he stumbled and fell?"

The knight shook his head.

"So I though at first, but that wall has a high parapet. It couldn't have been an accident."

Merlin turned his attention back to the dead man, leaning closer.

"And I can't smell alcohol, so he wasn't drunk." He began to examine him, using what he'd learnt of the physician's art to make a diagnosis. But his expression only darkened from that point. "His neck is broken, which would make sense given the possible fall, except he has no other injuries that I can outwardly tell. Nothing else is broken, just his neck."

Merlin rolled the man over to look at his front, only to pause when he saw a glimpse of parchment through a gap in the front of his tunic. He then pulled it out, Leon coming closer.

"What is that?"

The warlock was unfolding the paper, which bore a seal and a ribbon that had once held it closed.

"It's a letter. From Odin's court." He read the first few lines, before lurching to his feet. "I must show this to Arthur at once! Deal with the body."

"Yes, Sir."

Merlin strode away from Leon, tucking the letter inside his jacket and heading straight for Council Chambers. It was still early enough in the morning for him to be there, using his duties as a chance to keep some space from Mithian and save what few things were available to keep her entertained for other times.

He looked up when his friend entered, immediately concerned by the look on the warlock's face.

"What's happened?"

Merlin handed over the letter, grim.

"Leon found Eoghan, the map-maker's apprentice, dead at the foot of the western wall. It looked at first like he'd fallen from it, but this and injuries speak otherwise. It looks like he was killed elsewhere and dumped in an attempt to hide what he was up to." He sighed. "I don't know why he'd do this. He was a good man, from a decent family."

Arthur, having now read the letter, also sighed.

"Yet it seems he was willing to sell the kingdom's secrets for a few pieces of gold."

The idea of another betrayal stung them both, but Merlin kept to the concerns at hand.

"He had access to the city's most sensitive plans... The location of the siege tunnels, and I don't think I need tell you what an enemy could do with those."

Arthur set down the letter, solemn.

"Was there anything else with this letter." Merlin shook his head. "Then it's possible that he succeeded in his plans and was murdered for is efforts. We need to check the vaults."

Merlin nodded, turning to leave.

"I'll see to it right away."

He strode out of the Council Chambers, heading to get from his study the set of keys he'd recently been granted. He kept them there, under the lock of several powerful spells, much to the frustration of the man discretely following him.

Agravaine kept his distance, following Merlin to the lower levels. He used the distraction of the sorcerer speaking to the guards on the vaults, to slip by them behind the columns to the side of the passage. He then waited patiently for Merlin to unlock the part of the vaults where the most sensitive documents of the kingdom were kept under lock and key. Here was likely where the Agreement for Magic with Escetia was kept, although he was not here for that.

Again he waited for Merlin to be distracted, this time by opening the cupboard where the siege tunnel plans were kept. Once they confirmed as not being missing, he put them away and left the room to speak to the guards outside.

Agravaine took his chance, rushing from where he'd hidden behind a shelf and unrolling a blank scroll on the table in the the cupboard Merlin had been at. He then grabbed the plans of the siege tunnels, opening them over that scroll before rolling both up together. There was a glimmer of light as the spell Morgana had put on the blank scroll was triggered by the action, and he unfurled them again and separated them to reveal it now held an exact copy of the document that had been placed over it.

He returned the plans to the cupboard, carefully and quietly slipping out and behind the columns again, while Merlin instructed one of the guards to fetch Sir Geoffrey so a full inventory of the of the documents stored here could be made.

The traitor hurried out of the castle to the stables, using the growing dusk to obscure his passage to Morgana's hut in the woods.

She scowled when he entered, rising to her feet.

"I hope you're not here to disappoint me again, Agravaine."

He handed over the scroll, looking smug. Merlin might have been a powerful warlock, but he was still possible to slip by at times when he wasn't expecting anyone to be trying to. After all, who with any sense of self-preservation would follow him into the vaults without knocking out the guards... Even if in truth, he'd been terrified when he'd done it. Getting that close to discovery was not a pleasant thing.

"Plans to the siege tunnels of Camelot. As good as a key to the great gates."

Morgana smiled as she opened them to look. These would make her plans a reality.

"Yet a good deal more deadly. You have done well, Agravaine... Finally."

~(-)~

The chatter filled the dining hall, among this small gathering of Camelot's most highly-regarded nobles... Minus Agravaine who had not been invited. Everyone was happy, and Princess Mithian certainly seemed to be enjoying herself as she talked to Arthur in their seats at the head of the table.

Merlin walked over, standing to the side of Arthur's chair to enquire politely.

"Would you like some more soup, Sire?"

Arthur glanced at him, knowing he was being wound up.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Merlin, you've asked me that three times now. Will you just..."

He made a shooing gesture, the warlock walking away in the knowledge that the layer of irritation would insulate Arthur from making any reaction in front of the princess when the next few words sounded directly in his ears.

"Geoffrey has completed the inventory of the plans in the vault. Nothing was missing, but Gaius studied the letter found on Eoghan and says it's a forgery."

Arthur spilled some of his spoonful of soup, Mithian helpfully mopping it from the front of his chainmail with a napkin while he directed a small glare at his Court Sorcerer. One that clearly said 'couldn't you have waited until _after_ the feast to tell me that?'

He seemed to think, before waving Merlin back over and pointing to the musicians in the far corner.

"I think, Merlin, that it would pleasing for Princess Mithian to hear one of the Great Ballads written about Camelot. I know you have one or two of them memorised, so perhaps you would oblige?"

Merlin gaped at him.

"You want me to sing? In front of the court?"

Arthur smiled pleasantly.

"Oh surely you would want to disappoint our guest?" He turned to Mithian. "Merlin has a surprisingly pleasing talent for song."

Merlin muttered through gritted teeth.

"And you have a surprising talent for forgetting you promised me you would never order me to perform in public."

Arthur smiled at him again.

"This isn't an order, Merlin, it's a request."

The warlock turned and stalked towards the musicians, once again speaking through the amulet.

"You owe me for this."

Unaware of that exchange, Mithian glanced at Arthur.

"Do you always tease him like that?"

Arthur didn't answer that, instead pointing to the dais where Merlin was now standing in front of the musicians.

At his signal they began to play a ballad that was considered one of the great epics, the eyes of the guests all turning to regard him in surprise as he waited for his cue to begin singing.

Mithian stared in pleased surprise at the lyrical and true tones of Merlin's voice, looking to Arthur and smiling even as she was entranced like the rest of the court at the beauty of rendition being performed.

"You never said your servant was so talented. He should be a famous bard with a voice like that."

Arthur chuckled.

"Except he has no interest in being one. He has made it clear he is content in current position, although he will perform now and then when it suits him. He sang a rather touching love poem at the wedding of his friend, the Court Physician's apprentice."

Mithian looked at the king again.

"And will he be singing at _your_ wedding?"

Arthur's smile faded, a flicker of hurt showing.

"He's written a song especially for it, and has sworn never to sing it for anyone until then."

Mithian went quiet, aware she'd touched upon a raw topic, and instead focused on listening to the rest of Merlin's performance.

It ended to rapturous and applause from the pleasantly surprised courtiers, followed by Merlin beating a hasty exit to avoid being stared at. The feast ended soon after, Arthur walking Mithian back to her chambers.

"I'm afraid the Festival of Ostara will soon be upon us."

"Should I be worried?"

Arthur glanced at her as they walked, not sure what excuses to make.

"It's a tradition in Camelot to have a hunt that day. But Merlin can arrange a tour of the city for you."

Mithian looked at him with a small frown.

"A tour?"

Arthur nodded.

"Some of the buildings go back many centuries."

He stopped when he felt her hand on his arm, and she interrupted him.

"Arthur, I love hunting."

He stared.

"Really?"

She smiled.

"Really." She stopped beside her door. "Well, these are my chambers. I bid you good night, Sire."

She offered her hand, which in courtesy he placed a light formal kiss.

"Good night, Princess." He took a step back, smiling a little. "And I have arranged for a special breakfast for you tomorrow."

She regarded him, curious.

"In what way special?"

"You'll see."

~(-)~

The following morning revealed what he'd meant, in that breakfast would be a picnic at a nice spot not too far outside the castle walls. Of course Arthur had the easy part, leading Mithian along the trail while two knights also followed as guards. Merlin, on the other hand, was carrying that picnic and all the other things that entailed.

He put down his burdens of rolled up blankets, cushions, and the thick roll of canvas to go under them and keep the damp of the ground off.

Arthur ignored his disgruntled look, instead presenting the view from the vantage point to the princess.

"What do you think?"

Mithian gazed out across the view of the valley, and of the mountains in the distance.

"The view is certainly spectacular."

"Yes." Arthur started inspecting the ground beneath them. "But the ground isn't really smooth, is it? A bit bumpy. Ah, what about over here. Yes, this is much better. Merlin." He moved to another spot twenty feet away, forcing Merlin to pick everything up again and follow. He then waited until everything had been put down again. "Then again, is the view really as good?"

The princess gave him a long look.

"Arthur."

The king moved back to the other spot.

"You prefer the original? Right then. Merlin!"

"Don't be so mean."

Arthur gestured to the servant.

"He doesn't mind, do you, Merlin? Besides, he needs building up. Look at him."

Mithian put her hand on her hips in amused disapproval, but only amused because Merlin's expression said he was used to this.

"Enough!" She now turned to the servant, and picked up the food basket which was the last thing he needed to get hold of again. "Thank you, Merlin, I'll carry this."

They moved back to the other spot, Merlin setting everything out before taking up position close by with his formal cloak draped around his shoulders. He kept glancing over as the king and princess finished their food then talked, thinking about the little game that had started up last night.

He'd accidentally startled Arthur into spilling soup on himself, and now Arthur had made him sing and carry all the picnic stuff about with no horse. Time for a little payback.

His eyes gleamed gold, prompting Arthur to let out an extremely loud and impolite belch. The king glanced at him, even as he tried to make light of it to the princess.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what came over me." He tried to cover for his flustered state, only for a second belch to follow the first after another glance from Merlin. She was now staring at him with raised eyebrows. "I don't really know what to say-"

His words were cut off when the beautiful and dignified lady let out a belch as loud and somewhat longer than the two he had expressed. She then smiled in humour, and both of them started to laugh. But when those chuckled faded, her eyes drifted to where Merlin sat with his sword prominently stuck in the ground next to him. The two knights had stopped further away to set up watch, this place being close enough to the castle that it was very safe.

She also thought about the servant's unusual cloak, and his very casual manner with his master.

"Tell me, why is it you allow your manservant to carry a sword?"

Arthur took a sip from his drink, answering.

"Merlin is my Honour Guard. It is position bestowed upon a trusted commoner, permitting them the rights of a Knight of Camelot. He is my trusted confidant, friend, and indeed a protector. He's saved my life many times, most of them uncredited for, and his loyalty to me is unquestionable." Arthur looked at her. "He is also here as your chaperone, and guardian of our honour should malicious individuals seek to make baseless rumour about this picnic." He glanced in Merlin's direction. "Perhaps he could give you a demonstration of his skills with a blade once we return to the castle. I'm sure one of the knights would be happy to fight a friendly duel with him. Isn't that right, Merlin?"

Merlin sighed, knowing this was payback for the burping.

"It would be an honour, Sire."

At the servant's bemused tone, Arthur chuckled again. An instance of mirth that was being repeated many miles away in an estate close to the Castle of Escetia.

Gwen laughed at Fyren's amusing story, about an incident on the training field by one of his knights. Katryn stood close by, calm and watchful but otherwise distant. Although she too had a smile on her face.

Gwen set down her cup, looking towards the view from the windows.

"It's been wonderful having breakfast with you. Thank you for coming to visit me."

Fyren smiled.

"It's been a pleasure, and I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you. It's been a busy few weeks, what with all the news coming from Camelot. The most recent message had Princess Mithian of Nemeth staying as a guest, to commemorate a new treaty with her father."

Opposite him, the commoner-turned-lady sighed wistfully.

"So much is going on there, and I'm missing it. I wish I could go home."

The king reached across the table, putting his hand on hers in comfort.

"I'm sure Merlin will call you back soon. He might even be thinking about it already."

The door of the chambers opened, Gwen and Fyren both turning their heads to regard the one who had opened it. The woman who walked in was almost as tall as the king himself, her blond hair a much duller shade closer to brown than gold.

It was Fyren's Court Sorceress, and her expression was serious.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, My Lord, but I have gave news."

Fyren rose to his feet, frowning.

"What is it, Iunia?"

Iunia gestured to a long necklace she wore, one which was strung with over two dozen tiny mirrors, each one spelled to connect with another of the pair it corresponded to.

"I've had word from one of my spies. The one in the camp of the Southron Warlord, Helios. Morgana went to last night, and handed over plans that were given to her by Agravaine... They were the plans for Camelot's siege tunnels."

Fyren went utterly still, as did Gwen, his tone one of dread before he started towards the door.

"We must warn King Arthur. Where is your spy now?"

"Making her way towards Camelot as we speak. She was discovered in her eavesdropping and forced to flee. She is being pursued, but will do her best to deliver the message."

Fyren nodded.

"Good. I'll send my fastest courier with the message as well."

"Fyren, I want to go back to Camelot, _now_."

King and sorceress paused, turning to look to where Gwen had risen to her feel also. He regarded her with understanding, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, but I swore to Merlin I would keep you safe. If Iunia's spy is being chased, then the path between here and Camelot is _not_ that. I cannot let you go, no matter how much you may ask it of me."

He walked out, while at the table Gwen bit her lip in frustration and went to the window. From there she watched the king ride out a few minutes later, her voice tinged with resentment.

"It's not fair. Arthur and everyone are in danger, and I can't do anything to help them. I'm stuck here, helpless."

She sank down into the chair by the window, head bowed in defeat. She was watched by Katryn, the maid observing her mistress' turmoil and wanting to help her.

She quietly went to Gwen's side, and held out her hand.

"Gwen, I can get you close to Camelot, if you wish it." The former maid raised her head, her tear-dewed eyes full of surprise as Katryn continued solemnly. "But we must act quickly, before King Fyrendir remembers what I am and sends word back to stop us."

Gwen slowly got back to her feet, her expression turning determined. She would not pass up this chance.

"Then let's go."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: The shit has hit the fan! Here comes Gwen! Heheheeheheh, I told you I get her in XD**


	71. The Hunter's Heart 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time to have some fun! Hehehehehehe! Tweaking galore!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 71: The Hunter's Heart ~Part 3~

Swapping her dress for travel clothes wasn't possible, nor was getting any real amount of supplies. Gwen walked out into the gardens behind the house and waited as instructed, while Katryn collected a 'picnic' from the kitchens. When the maid at last arrived, even though barely twenty minutes had passed since Fyren's departure, there was an urgency to her as she led Gwen to a particular corner of that space.

There was an oak tree, standing tall and proud with a single swing hung from one of its branches. It dominated the grove of smaller trees around it, creating a secluded glade where the children of the household had played for many a generation. Katryn walked right up to that oak, and lay a hand upon its surface after handing Gwen the basket of food.

"I'll take us as far as I can, but I know I cannot reach the city itself. We will have no choice but to spend at least one night outside."

Behind her Gwen was solemn, and still determined.

"I'm no stranger to sleeping outside."

Katryn sighed, looking over her shoulder and offering her free hand.

"Then take hold, and do not be afraid. This will be strange, but I can assure you it's safe."

Gwen trustingly placed her hand in Katryn's taking firm hold and nodding. The half-dryad then closed her eyes and faced the tree again, before all the world seemed to become a blur of brown and green.

Katryn collapsed to the ground, landing amid a carpet of fallen leaves and trembling with exhaustion. Gwen dropped the basket and knelt beside her in concern, before she registered that they were not in the gardens anymore... They were in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?"

Katryn opened her eyes, wincing as she weakly sat up beneath the new oak tree standing over them.

"In the Ascetir Forest, east of Camelot. Dryads have the power to 'forest walk' from one oak tree to another, it's how they visit each other when otherwise they cannot stray far from their trees. I too possess that ability, but it's tiring for me, especially when I carry someone else with me."

Gwen helped her up, or tried to. Katryn had barely the strength to walk.

"Are you all right?"

The half-dryad reluctantly shook her head.

"I'm sorry. You should leave me and make your way to Camelot without me. I'm safe here in the woods. I can hide if I need to, until I'm recovered enough to follow."

Her words were halted by Gwen hauling her arm up over her shoulder, and pulling her to her feet. She then started them both moving, pausing only long enough to pass the basket into Katryn's free hand.

"I never leave my friends behind if I can help it. We'll go together, and I won't take no for an answer."

And so the two of them began the slow treks westwards, bearing their important message.

~(-)~

"So you're finally ready, Merlin? I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long."

Arthur watched in amusement as Merlin walked across the training field in the armour he'd worn for the exhibition match he'd fought in, favouring his king with a long look when he arrived before him and the princess.

"And you forget I have no dedicated armour that belongs to me other than my chainmail. When I need the other pieces, I must search among the spares for something that fits." He plucked at his hauberk and voiders, before looking around. "So who am I fighting?"

Princess Mithian pointed to one of the Knights of Nemeth who had accompanied her.

"Arthur and I thought it might be more interesting if you went up against one of my men. Not that I would accuse any of Arthur's men of going easy on you, Merlin."

The knight in question came over, sword and shield at the ready, and Merlin let out a sigh of resignation.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

He put on his borrowed helmet and pulled down the visor, heading for his opponent while Arthur called out behind him.

"Keep it quick and neat, Merlin. Don't _play _with your opponent like you did in your first friendly match in the arena."

Merlin nodded, settling into his stance even as Mithian regarded him with concern.

"Shouldn't he have a shield?"

Arthur just shrugged, not taking his eyes off the combatants.

"Shields only slow him down. I trust your man is fast, otherwise he doesn't a chance of landing a hit."

Mithian blinked and glanced at him.

"Surely you jest?"

Arthur pointed, smiling.

"Just watch... I trained Merlin myself. Only a fool underestimates him with a blade, and all my men know it. They've seen Merlin fight in the arena, and know he's earned his right to carry a blade."

The duel started, all the nearby Knights of Camelot nudging each other and making murmured bets that Merlin would win. Merlin did, after barely a minute... a minute in which he seemingly effortlessly slipped aside from every blow aimed at him, before he divested his opponent of their shield, then their sword, and tripped them over.

He lifted his visor after his victory, as the observers all applauded and a few knights came over to clap him on the shoulder.

"I trust that met with your approval, Sire?"

Arthur laughed as he clapped.

"It did indeed, Merlin. Now off with you. You've got your other duties to attend to ready for tomorrow."

With that cryptic statement, Merlin walked off to get rid of his armour and Mithian found herself escorted back to her chambers, so that Arthur could go deal with his own duties for a while.

She was just heading out for a walk around the castle when she spotted Merlin trudging into a clearly less-used hallway with a box of scrolls, and followed him out of curiosity. He was so strange for a servant, and part of her really wanted to find out more.

She watched as he entered the first room on that hallway, waiting a minute before going to the closed door, knocking lightly, and going in.

Merlin was stood at a paperwork-laden desk with his back to her, so didn't see who it was who had come in. Instead he assumed it was one of the handful of people who would seek him out here, a councillor.

"If this is about tomorrow's meeting, I have already _told_ you all that Arthur will not be attending the council to discuss the relinquishing of the claims to most of the lands of Gedref. He knows all the councillors are upset, but it is not in Camelot's best interests to continue to fight over lands so far from this city, when none of the kingdom's people live on them. They are not lands of particular value to us because of that distance, and yet to the people of Nemeth they represent a valuable region for farming close to their capital. I will be chairing tomorrow's meeting in His Majesty's stead, and you will get the same answers from me that you would get from him. So if you would just leave me to deal with the rest of these..." He turned and saw who it really was, his tirade dying on his lips. "...Matters."

Mithian was regarding him most strangely, the import of his words sinking in and her expression incredulous.

"_You_ are chairing a Council meeting tomorrow as Arthur's representative? But you're just..."

Merlin winced.

"A servant..." He sighed. "Well I guess there's no point in hiding it from you now. I'm Arthur's manservant, still, but only because being that makes people underestimate me. It's an advantage for him."

The princess came closer, now starting to frown as she circled to the side of the desk.

"So what are you really then? If you are not truly his servant?"

Merlin turned his gaze back to the box of scrolls, continuing to unpack them.

"I'm First Advisor in his Private Council. He revealed that to the main Council a few weeks ago, and has had me chairing many of the meetings since then to get them used to me... They previously believed me to be an idiot, but now they know otherwise... I was the one who told Arthur to relinquish those lands to your kingdom."

Mithian stared at him, startled.

"You were? And he listened?"

Merlin's tone now became bland, as he saw no reason to play to the image of stupidity since she'd stumbled upon him here.

"I should think he would, after all the research I did for him. Once I'd found proof that those lands had taken by force during a war, and had originally belonged to Nemeth, he knew that returning them to your father would be valuable act of good will. Arthur's only desire is peace, and the safety of his kingdom. If he can achieve that without resorting to violence, he will. Besides, you'll have heard from my tirade just now. Those lands hold no real value for Camelot. They're just a place on the map, too far from any of our main settlements or trade routes to be worth fighting over. On the other hand, they will mean more farming space, and food, for your people. I've heard you've had some hard winters the past few years."

Merlin moved around behind his desk and sat down, starting to work his way through his box of scrolls. Mithian didn't leave, even when it was clear he was busy enough not to seek further conversation with her. Instead she watched him, then came to stand over his shoulder to read some of the responses he was writing. None of it was to do with the Conspiracy or magic, so he ignored her presence and just got on with it.

After a while of seeing his firm but fair solutions to many of the matters, Mithian finally spoke again.

"You seem to be very good at this. Where are you from?"

Merlin kept writing his current reply, but answered all the same.

"I'm from a small farming village, called Ealdor. It's just over the border with Escetia. My mother used to work as a maid during the rule of King Herwen, before Cenrid's conquest of the kingdom, so she was able to teach me to read when I was young. It held me in good stead once she sent me to her good friend, Gaius. He continued my education, focusing on topics such as medicine. I pursued learning in politics and court matters of my own initiative, during my years of serving as Arthur's manservant."

Mithian looked somewhat impressed.

"So how long has Arthur considered you an advisor?"

"About four years." Merlin glanced at her. "Since the time he discovered I wasn't the idiot that everyone took me for. We'd already been friends, not that he would admit it, for some time before that. He knew he could always trust me to be bluntly honest with him, and he needed that. Too many people he knew would say anything to keep him happy, suggest anything that they thought he'd want to hear, even if it wasn't the best for him."

"Unlike you, who would openly tell him when you believed he was making a mistake?"

Merlin smiled at that.

"That's right." His smile faded, his expression turning more serious. "Which is why I'm going to be bluntly honest with you now... I can see you like Arthur, but don't expect anything more than friendship from him, because you won't get it."

The princess stared at him, looking a bit offended.

"I can't say I see what you're trying to imply."

Merlin sighed.

"An important treaty, with a powerful kingdom that already holds alliances with Escetia and Caerleon. Yet instead of coming here himself, your father sends you, during a time after which Arthur was forced to call off his wedding due to a malicious scandal directed at his fiancée." He looked at her, solemn. "Guinevere was the victim of an enchantment, a fact that has been confirmed from a range of evidence. I don't know what rumour has reached Nemeth about it, but she wasn't sent away in disgrace. I had her sent away for her safety, so that she could not be targeted again while Arthur waited for things to calm down... Now are _you _going to 'bluntly honest' with me?"

Mithian turned away from him, sinking down into a nearby chair with her expression distant. After a few moments, she sighed.

"My father hoped that Arthur would see me, a woman of noble birth and high standing, and decide I was a better choice. I will admit I didn't expect to like Arthur, but I do. He's a kind and caring man, and a very good king... Guinevere is a very lucky woman."

Merlin's expression spoke of his sympathy for the princess' situation. He knew her father would likely be disappointed with her if she returned with Arthur having shown no interest.

"Well you'll get the chance to meet her. I've decided to call her back, in time for you to meet her before you depart back to Nemeth... And I also have a suggestion."

Mithian looked at him, curious.

"About what?"

Merlin smiled.

"If your father wants you to marry in a way that gains you a good connection with Camelot, then I recommend that he consider King Fyrendir of Escetia... Fyren is a very good friend of mine, and he's a lot like Arthur. If you like Arthur, you'll like him, and the two kingdoms are tied together by more than just a signed document. He and Arthur share the same morals and beliefs about many things, and are sworn to a friendship that will never break so long as they live. I think you would be happy with him."

She rose to her feet, thoughtful, and nodded before heading for the door. She paused when she reached it, looking back at him where he sat behind his desk.

"Thank you, and I shall keep your suggestion in mind. Thank you for answering my questions. I can see why Arthur values you so much. You two are good friends."

Merlin watched as she exited and closed the door, letting out a long sigh before returning to his paperwork. At least that little situation was diffused, in a way that would keep the King of Nemeth happy.

He smiled to himself. Besides, given what he'd seen of Mithian, he knew that Fyren would quite probably like her too.

~(-)~

The castle hallways were bustling the following morning, with noblemen of all ranks and sorts ambling towards the central courtyard with bows and crossbows. Some walked with leashes, clearly on their way to get their hunting dogs, and then were was Merlin looking far from impressed with the whole thing. After all, he'd be spending the morning beating a stick on the ground and yelling, before spending about three hours mid-afternoon resisting the urge to beat the councillors with a stick and trying not to yell at them for their stubborn stupidity.

He sighed, slinging Arthur's crossbow over his shoulder as he headed for the courtyard. He was just nearing the main stairway to the ground floor, when a now familiar voice called out from behind him.

"Not a fan of hunting?"

He turned, seeing Princess Mithian in a riding dress coming along the hall. He paused, still looking rather bemused.

"What sport is it when one side has dogs and spears and crossbows, and the other nothing?"

She arrived beside him, interpreting that statement.

"That would be a no. You must hate being dragged out on these then."

They set off walking again, Merlin shrugging.

"If it were hunting for actual need, I wouldn't mind. I used to go trapping regularly before I came to Camelot, but that was to eat, out of necessity. This is just about nobles killing animals so they can brag later, about who got the biggest kill or the best shot."

The princess couldn't argue with that, acknowledging the point.

"Well if it's any consolation, the animals killed today _will_ be eaten. They won't go to waste, no matter what reason they were hunted for." She glanced at him. "And I tell you what, I promise that anything that _I_ bring down today, I'll have donated to the most needy families in the city. It might even shame a few of the other hunters into doing the same."

Merlin gave her a smile at that, cheering up somewhat.

"You do that, and maybe I'll have a better opinion of the hunting today."

They reached the stairs and descended them, jointing up with the large hunting party forming outside. Meanwhile, out in the woods, a hunt of a different sort was taking place... One that was about to catch up to two struggling women.

Gwen continued to support Katryn, their joint pace painfully slow. The maid had tried several times to get her to leave her behind, but Gwen was having none of it. But things had taken a dark turn, they could hear the shouts of men searching for someone. A fleeting glimpse of a woman sprinting through the forest, clearly the one pursued, gave some clue as to what was going on. And as time worn on and an hour passed, it quickly became clear that whoever was chasing her was getting dangerously close to the two other women.

Gwen kept looking over her shoulder, anxious even as she tried to urge Katryn to pick up the pace. The half-dryad had spent last night with her hands buried in the earth, but what strength she'd regained had quickly been sapped by the efforts since.

Katryn knew it as well, breathing heavily as she let herself drop to her knees.

"Leave me, I'll hide. I have strength enough to disappear among the plants of the woods, but if you keep me with you you're going to get caught. You need to run, and you can't do that while I'm with you."

Gwen hesitated, torn between staying and going until the shrill whinny of a horse made her flinch with fright. She looked to her maid, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll come back for you, with help from Camelot. Stay safe until I return."

She turned and ran, Katryn watching her go before crawling into a nearby hollow among the roots of a tree. The maid then closed her eyes, and for all the world it seemed as though the scattering of wild-flowers, dead leaves, and roots themselves became a part of her and she vanished from sight.

Meanwhile Gwen kept running, trying to be quiet yet her unsuitable dress repeatedly getting snagged on bushes and fallen branches. The delays and noise proved her undoing, when the horse she'd heard crested the ridge behind her and its rider spotted her.

Morgana stared at her, barely able to believe such good fortune, before charging after her with a triumphant smirk. She'd been chasing a spy, but instead had stumbled across someone she wanted to hurt far more.

She rode ahead and cut her off, waiting until the frightened woman staggered to a stop.

"Gwen. Nice to see you again."

Gwen backed up a step, still trying to catch her breath.

"Leave me alone. You've already done enough harm."

Morgana tilted her head.

"You misjudge me. We were friends once, were we not? I only wish to help."

Gwen shook her head, turning to continue running past her.

"You're wrong if you think I'd ever trust you again."

She barely went ten yards before Morgana struck her with magic, her shriek echoing through the trees before she was thrown into one.

Gwen tumbled to the ground, unconscious, as Morgana got down from her horse and came to stand over her. She seemed to contemplate her for a moment, until the barking of dogs and the shouts of beaters to the west indicated the festival hunt was drawing near, shouts to the east indicating Helios' men retreating so as not to be seen by them.

Morgana sneered.

"You wish to see your beloved Arthur again, and so you shall. _Nu bebeod ic the thaet thu laetest thine flaecsclice gelicnysse. Wyrth deor!_"

Golden light swept up over Gwen, Morgana turning and walking away. Close by the hunters drew closer, Merlin trudging along rather disgustedly beside Arthur and Mithian's horses.

"Perhaps we should call it a day. Not much point in hunting if there's nothing to hunt, is there."

Arthur glanced at him, regarding him with amusement.

"We could always give you a five minute head start, Merlin."

"A deer!"

The shout came up from just a short way ahead, the beaters whooping and shouting to scare the poor creature towards their king. But it vanished from sight among the undergrowth, Merlin dutifully going into what increasingly looked like a bramble thicket before he stopped at the sight before him.

It was the deer, but instead of running it just stood there and looked at him. Neither of them moved, Merlin unable to tear his eyes away as the sounds of sobbing intruded on the edges of his mind... Even as to his eyes the image of the deer's face became the face of Gwen.

A closer shout made the deer flinch and start to move away, passing beside the pool of a spring. It's reflection was not that of an animal, the reflection was Gwen in a torn and tattered dress, desperately running.

Merlin stared, trying to deny what he'd seen even if his senses said it was true. Gwen was meant to be in Escetia, in Fyren's care, and yet somehow she was here and she was in grave danger.

Before he had the chance to act, Arthur and Mithian rode past him and towards the enchanted Gwen, one of the nearby men calling to the king.

"The shot is yours, Sire!"

Merlin watched in horror as Arthur took aim, frantically skewing his friend's aim when he pulled the trigger.

Arthur regarded his crossbow like something was wrong with it, while Mithian took aim with her own.

"I thought you were supposed to be a good shot." She fired before Merlin could stop her, and then kicked her mare after the still fleeing deer. "A gold sovereign says she's hit!"

Merlin knew what was in the princess's mind, her earlier promise to give what she brought down to the needy in the city. But this was not an animal to hunted for food, this was his friend and Arthur didn't even know it.

He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was looking, before he sped his time up until all was practically at a standstill. He then ran to Gwen's side, putting his arm around her neck and somehow included her in his suspended moment.

She'd been shot in the leg, but determinedly limped at his side as he led her into a thick area of undergrowth quite some distance away. And then time returned, Merlin trying not to wretch in aftermath when everything seemed to lurch as it always did when he sped his time for too long. He shuddered and slumped to his knees, gathering himself before pointing at the deer he'd saved.

"_Ic geedstalle thu._"

A cool silver glow of light flowed over the deer, before fading to reveal Gwen knelt on the ground with tears running down her face from both fear and pain.

"Merlin. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. If I'd just stayed at the estate this would never have happened."

Merlin moved over to her, firmly pulling out the arrow despite her cry of pain, and speaking after casting a spell to heal the injury.

"What are you doing here, Gwen? You can't tell me that Fyren allowed this." He pointed towards the border. "I sent a letter just yesterday, telling him it was safe for you to come back! He's probably throwing a fit!"

She bowed her head in shame.

"I wanted to come warn you, to be with you all. One of the spies of Fyren's Court Sorceress, Iunia, reported that she'd witnessed Morgana giving the plans of Camelot's siege tunnels to the Southron Warlord, Helios. Agravaine gave them to her."

Merlin went still, frowning.

"That's impossible. He has no access to the vaults, and the only time recently that they've been unlocked without anyone in the room was when I was... talking to the vault guards in the columned hallway." He started to curse. "Damn it! I _told _Arthur those columns needed to be blocked in! Although I'm as much to blame for not keeping an eye on them. Agravaine had to have been desperate to follow me that closely." He got up, offering Gwen his hand. "Come on, I need to get you back to the city. I'm going to keep you out of sight until enough time has passed for your arrival to be plausible. Fyren's probably already sent a message about the plans, so I don't need to tell Arthur I found out from you. We're going to have problems enough as it is, without him being upset about you endangering yourself."

He pulled her to her feet, but Gwen refused to move, instead pointing eastwards through the tree.

"We have to get Katryn, my maid. She's the one who got me out of the estate when I asked her to, but she's exhausted herself and can barely walk. I can't leave her out here, not with Morgana about."

Merlin sighed.

"I should have guessed Morgana was the one that enchanted you. Turning you into a deer, in the path of a hunt, is just the sort of sick thing I'd expect from her." He sighed, pulling out his amulet and highlighting the dragon on it. "Arthur, I've had enough of traipsing through the woods. I'm going back to the castle to prepare for the meeting this afternoon. Enjoy the rest of your hunt." He let the amulet go dark again, and nodded to her. "Lead the way."

Gwen did so, still limping slightly as Merlin's spell had yet to completely ease the injury she'd sustained. The sounds of the hunt soon faded away as it turned north, while the two of them continued east until they stopped at an area she recognised.

Gwen looked around, searching, and called out softly.

"Katryn? Katryn, are you here?"

There was silence for several moments, before the rattle of moving dead leaves came from close by. A figure pulled herself to her feet using the tree she'd hidden against, and her eyes met those of her mistress.

"My Lady? You're all right?"

Gwen rushed to Katryn's side, hugging her tightly in relief. She then turned to the warlock following her, and introduced him.

"Katryn, this is Merlin. He's going to get us into the castle without a fuss, and we're to lay low for a couple of days." She bowed her head a bit. "I'm afraid he's not very happy with me, but you're not to blame. I chose to do this, and all you did offer your help. So it's not your fault."

The maid looked a little confused, but also worried.

"The bracelet turned cold while you away. What happened?"

Gwen went silent, Merlin being the one to answer rather flatly in disapproval.

"She got herself into the path of Morgana, who turned her into a deer. And then she got herself shot, luckily only in the leg, but it could have been a lot worse."

Gwen was looking thoroughly ashamed of herself now, as she turned her concentration to her maid.

"How are you feeling? Do you think you can make it to the castle?"

Katryn steadied herself, expression set as she tried to take a step forward only for her knees to buckle. She tried again as Gwen helped her back up, only for her eyes to widen in surprise when her mistress was gently pushed aside and she found herself picked up.

Merlin turned and headed for Camelot, ignoring the way Katryn seemed to be struggling to figure out what to make of this situation. She was surprisingly light, and not all that difficult for him to carry. The interesting part would be sneaking them into the castle... Even if he already knew where he was going to put them.

~(-)~

Gwen looked up from where she sat when he walked in the following morning, having hidden her in one of the disused guest rooms close to his study. Katryn lay on the bed, sleeping and still exhausted, and Gwen only looked as though she expected to told off again.

Merlin set down the tray of food he'd brought, enough for both of them. His expression was serious.

"Fyren's spy was waiting for me at the edge of the city after I left you here. They've confirmed your message, and have passed word to him via Iunia telling him you're here and safe. He's to arrive midday tomorrow, so I'll take you out again with a horse for you and your maid, to make it look like you've ridden here with him. Arthur's not in the best frame of mind right now, not after I gave the spy's message."

Gwen bit her lip, bleak.

"It's bad, isn't it? With Helios knowing where all the tunnels are, defending the city will be impossible if he attacks."

Merlin let out a long sigh, putting his hand on her shoulder. Most of his anger at her foolishness had faded, and instead he was simply glad she'd made it through that ordeal alive and only a little sore.

"He's asked me to block them from outside entrance with as many spells as I can manage, but I'm not going to lie in that it will only buy time. Arthur's ordered a new tunnel to be dug; not a particularly long or large one, but it won't be known to Helios. I'll be concentrating a lot of my efforts on that, to make sure it remains clear for us to use if we need to." He scoffed, almost in self derision. "He's also ordered for those damn columns in the hallway near the vaults to be bricked up. It's a bit like closing the stable door after the horses have already been stolen, but at least it's something... I checked the plans of the tunnels. There was a trace of Morgana's magic lingering on them. Agravaine must have had a blank scroll enchanted to copy what was placed on it, in the hope we would never know they'd been compromised."

Gwen frowned.

"Where is he now?"

Merlin turned away, pacing.

"He's been locked in the dungeons, and he won't be let out again. No one outside the Brotherhood and our special guards know he's down there." He stopped and looked at her. "We chose to try use him against Morgana. We gambled with what we knew was the lesser danger, but it may be we pay the price for that. We'll just have to wait and see what the future has in store for us, and face whatever hardships there may be, head on."

He headed for the door, pausing when Gwen called out to him.

"Merlin." She waited until he'd turned, before nodding to him. "Thank you, for not telling Arthur what I did. I made a mistake, and it almost cost me my life." She looked to the bed now, where her maid lay sleeping. "And I got Katryn hurt as well."

At the door, Merlin sighed and started to open it.

"All that matters is you learn from this, Gwen, and never make that mistake again. Now get some rest, because you have to 'arrive' tomorrow and make sure that you smile for Arthur when you do."

~(-)~

The following afternoon was almost a fanfare of celebration when Gwen rode into the city at Fyren's side, a still weary Katryn riding behind her. And as he watched the reunion, and a certain meeting between the King of Escetia and the Princess of Nemeth, despite the worries about the future Merlin couldn't help but see that glimmer of hope.

There was light here, light that could gleam through darkness and never go out. And when that darkness came they strive through it together.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, I did it, I 'gave Mithian a man' since several reviewers said she deserved one. So I gave her Fyren, even if it's not official for them yet hehehehehe!**

**And I hope you liked how I brought Gwen back. No wedding though, I will do that when the show does. With the threat of the tunnels being compromised, spending time on the frivolities of a wedding is something Arthur can't afford right now. The safety of the kingdom will be his priority.**


	72. Brotherhood Reunited 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's the sub-ep. Time to get to know my new OC a bit better :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Fi's Theme 4 (Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 72: Brotherhood Reunited ~Part 1~

Seeing Gwen and Arthur walk through the castle hand-in-hand was almost like a dream, a wonderful dream from which he'd never want to wake.

Merlin watched them cross the courtyard, Princess Mithian and King Fyrendir following along behind them. The King of Escetia seemed quite taken with the princess, and he could see that she was quite taken with him. The warlock smiled at the thought, at knowing his judgement of how they'd get along had been right. He'd leave them to their smiles and happiness, while he worked in the shadows on the things that had been requested of him... He didn't have time to waste, and had even passed up having supper at Liam and Hana's house tonight.

He turned away from the hallway window, heading for the guest room where he'd hidden Gwen. She'd been assigned her proper chambers now, but Katryn had strangely continued to be too exhausted to move far. He'd promised Gwen he'd check on her, and help her if he could.

Merlin reached the room and entered, approaching where the maid sat in a chair that had been near the hearth and yet now was some distance from it. Almost as though she were afraid of the flames.

"How are you feeling?"

Katryn turned her head to look at him, brown eyes solemn.

"How is Gwen?"

He gave her an odd look for that, coming closer.

"She's fine, and enjoying a morning walk around the castle with Arthur, Fyren, and Mithian. But you didn't answer my question. Gwen asked me to come see if you needed anything. She's worried about you."

Katryn sighed, her eyes seeking out the room's window.

"Has she told you about me?" When she glanced at him and saw Merlin's blank regard to that query, she explained. "I'm half-dryad, that is a dryad that never got the chance to become a true one. I lost my first sapling to a fire, and my second to the Purge. I was too old by then for a third attempt."

Merlin's expression became surprised, but also curious.

"So you're half-fae?"

She nodded.

"I see you're well-informed on the nature of Dryads. I forest walked Gwen and I from the heart of Escetia to the Forest of Ascetir. I drained all of my energy to do that, and I didn't get the chance to replenish it properly." She looked again to the window, quiet. "Gwen's fussed over me a great deal, I didn't want to make her feel she'd actually been slowing my recovery with her care. Sleep and food will do me nothing, I need to go out to the woods... Would you take me? I apologise if I'm being a burden."

Merlin regarded her for a long moment, knowing in his mind he had a lot of work to do, and yet here was someone who was a creature of magic. And she was suffering so as not to hurt Gwen's feelings.

He came closer, and offered his hand.

"I'd be happy to escort you out to the woods. Of all the Fae I've met, you'd have to be the first that wasn't trying to kill me."

Katryn, who had been about to place her hand in his, paused and stared.

"And _what _Fae did you meet, that would try such a thing?"

"The Sidhe."

"Oh... them." Her slightly offended expression faded into understanding, and she allowed him to pull her unsteadily to her feet. "They are the most violent of the Fae, and are vicious if crossed. They shame the rest of us."

Merlin draped her arm over his shoulder, so she could use him to lean on as they left the room. He looked somewhat amused.

"That would accurately describe the four that I've faced and killed while protecting Arthur. They weren't too pleased when I got in their way."

The potentially incriminating conversation ceased now, as they reached some of the more used hallways and navigated the stairs to the ground floor. Getting Katryn onto a horse a short while after that proved to be a little easier than he'd expected, and then they were riding out of the castle and towards the Darkling Woods. He chose that direction because he knew members of his clan would be on watch around there. What had once been one of the most dangerous places close to the city, was now actually one of the safest.

Katryn seemed to relax as they reached the edge of the trees, letting out a long sigh as she looked around.

"I need a stream with soft, earthen banks. I could do it anywhere out here, but if I'm to recover with any speed I need the stream."

Merlin turned his horse, changing direction a little and leading the way.

"There's one not far from here, that weaves among the trees. There's a few rocks lining it, but the banks are covered with ferns and moss so there's plenty of soil."

They soon arrived at the stream, Katryn almost hastily descending from her mount's saddle. She didn't even wait for Merlin to help her, and simply crawled to the water's edge when she found herself unable to regain her feet without assistance.

He watched as she stripped off her boots and socks, and sank her feet ankle-deep in the water before digging her fingers into the earth just behind her so she could lean on her hands. She then closed her eyes in contented repose, seeming to have become oblivious to him as he secured the horses nearby.

Merlin returned to where he'd left her, watching her intrigued even as he reached out with his magical senses. He could see what she was doing, that she was _physically_ tapping the power of the land and storing it for use later, unlike a sorcerer who used the unseen threads they possessed to tap it and use it as needed.

Out of curiosity he copied her posture, taking off his boots and socks and holding back a yelp at the cold when he stuck his feet in the water. But that became a secondary concern once he'd dug his fingers into the ground and closed his eyes, slipping into meditation and immediately feeling the power of the land literally at his fingertips. Albeit with the handicap of being immobile. He also immediately noticed that the lingering tiredness, from his overuse of speeding his time three day's previous, had disappeared. And then there was simply the fact of how peaceful this felt, like his worries were draining away.

Katryn watched him from the corner of a slightly open eye, equally intrigued by his willingness to explore a different facet of magic. Not that he'd be able to do what she did, he was a human. But then as if to prove her wrong, she blinked in surprise when she felt the power seeping in through her feet and fingertips suddenly surge and restore her full strength in moments.

Merlin then opened his eyes, glanced at her, and smiled.

"I thought I'd give you a little help. Now Gwen _definitely_ won't know that all the sleep and her fussing didn't help you."

He got up and brushed the dirt from his hands, then starting to put his boots back on. Meanwhile she regarded him with complete surprise. He'd just manipulated the magical energy of the land with a method he'd never been shown or tried before, and done it so easily. She knew it was easily, because she'd been able to sense it.

She got up and reached out, taking one of his hands in hers and startling him. She then traced a fingertip over his palm, musing at what she could sense through that searching contact.

"So strange, you can tap the land's power as a normal sorcerer, yet you can also do it like the Dryads do. But... you're human, you shouldn't be able to do that."

Merlin remained unmoving, hesitant for a moment before becoming a little resigned.

"I'm not exactly a normal human. I'll repeat your question from earlier. Has Gwen told you about me? Who I am, that I'm Emrys?"

Katryn nodded slowly.

"She mentioned it, like it was important, but she never explained it."

Merlin sighed, knowing it was now his turn to explain.

"Well, I'm a very special warlock. I was born with magic, and was using it before I could even talk or crawl. I found out when I was nineteen that I was destined to bring about the return of magic, and help Arthur become King of Camelot and unite Albion. The Old Magic created my powers for that purpose, they exist for that very reason. I am the embodiment of its power, the greatest sorcerer who will ever live. There will never be another who is stronger, because I already have it in me to call upon magic's full might." He shrugged. "Or will, eventually, supposedly. Don't ask me when that will be, because I have no clue."

Katryn looked up at him, nodding as she remained holding his hand.

"I can sense it. You've barely begun to touch the true extent of your power. So much of it still lies buried and waiting, like a seed waiting to sprout from the earth. And yet already your power is frighteningly strong. It makes me wonder if your true might is something any mortal could comprehend."

Merlin, a little unnerved, pulled his hand from hers.

"I try not to think about that. There have been times, when I've been angry to the point of lashing out... Times when even my friends have been terrified of me. Times when I've made the skies roar with my fury, and I've met out death and destruction upon the enemy I was facing in blind anger. I accept the fact that side of me is a part of me, but that doesn't mean it doesn't scare me."

He walked over to a tree and braced his hand against it, letting the patient calm of the plant ease his emotional burden.

Katryn sensed him do that and was once again intrigued, but was also understanding of him in a way that only one of the Fae could be.

"The magic of the world has a hold on you, and you have a hold on the magic of the world. It hears your anger, echoes it, and screams with you... It feels your sorrow, and weeps with you... And it knows your joy, and laughs with you." She put a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense. "I can sense it, that in a way you are like my brethren, the true Dryads. Their lives, their spirits, rely on their bond with their trees. You are like a Dryad, but not with just one tree... Your spirit is bonded to the _entire _land, to the world, and your life is just as dependent on it. If the connection were ever to be severed, you would sicken and die."

Merlin turned slowly to look at her, unsure what to make of she was saying. He was _linked_ to the land?

"I'm like that?"

Katryn closed her eyes to focus on his presence again.

"Yes. You draw life from the land, just as you draw breath from the air. Your power is such that your body would crumble under the strain without it, and that is just the power you house within you; the wellspring of energy at your core." She frowned a little, puzzled. "A power that seems to stand outside of time."

Merlin's eyes widened in understanding.

"My ability to manipulate time." He thought about it for a moment. "If it's for an object, I can add power from my surroundings to the spell, but if I'm speeding my own time up it comes entirely from me. That's why I find it so tiring if I use it too much. Here, let me show you."

He sped his time up while she kept her hand in place, stopping after a few moments. He was curious as to what the half-dryad would see that he'd not been able to see himself, and at the same time he felt the _need_ to know. As he always did, when faced with the chance to learn something new about himself.

Katryn remained quiet at he demonstrated it, nodding when he was done.

"Yes, I see it. That power, when used, saps the energy you've drawn from the land in order to control it. Or rather, it doesn't sap the energy in the sense of it being used up, it just wears it away like flooding stream wearing away the soil of its banks." She opened her eyes, solemn. "If too much wears away, the banks will break and the power will spill free and hurt you. If that happened to you, it would make you _very_ ill and probably even kill you. However, I can also sense that you rebuild your containment quite quickly, although it would probably take a few days before it would be back at full strength if you used the power heavily. Unless you do what you did a moment ago, and tap the land directly. I can feel that you've drawn quite a bit of power from it as recently as a few minutes ago."

Merlin remained thoughtful.

"That fits with what I know from experience. I've abused that power a few times in the past. One time I abused it heavily twice in three days. Both made me feel sick for several minutes and left me with a raging headache for an hour or so. Both also left me feeling a bit weak for most of the following day. I also used to use it excessively before I came to Camelot, in the belief it would get easier if I built my stamina up for it. It worked to a certain extent, but after a while I hit a point when it stopped getting any easier. Probably that was my body reaching the limit of the amount of power from the land that it can store. And just now, when I sat with you at the stream, I did suddenly feel a lot less tired."

Katryn removed her hand from his shoulder, her tone warning.

"You are very lucky you have not killed yourself before now, if all that I've sensed and you've told me is true. I would counsel against abusing it so harshly ever again, unless absolutely necessary. I have seen a Dryad die after losing their tree, and it was not a pleasant end. I can't imagine that yours would be any easier if you lost your link to the land, or over-strained your body's protections against that side of your power. Rather than whither from lack of energy, you would likely burn up from the inside."

Merlin stared at her for a long moment.

"Thanks ever so much for stating that out loud, although I'd already figured out as much. Picturing myself dying that way is... well."

Realising she'd not been entirely tactful, Katryn looked away.

"I apologise, I should have considered your feelings before explaining further than was necessary. People don't tend to like having their possible demise described to them."

Merlin winced.

"Yes, that is very true." He sighed. "We should head back, and... thank you for telling me what you have. I've learnt something new about myself today, something important. I'll remember it."

Katryn nodded, before gracefully walking past him back to waiting horses after putting back on her shoes. All trace of her exhaustion was gone, the flush of colour returned to her cheeks as she climbed up into the saddle.

The two of them rode back to the city in companionable silence, Merlin walking her to the door of Gwen's new chambers and leaving her there.

She watched him go, still intrigued by him, before entering and proceeding to tidy what little clutter was in the room. There was where Gwen would find her when she returned from her walk around the castle.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it, something new about Merlin and his powers... And I already have plans relating to it heheheehehe XD**

**And yes, I've just ****upgraded**** the status of his ability to speed up his own time from "nauseating" to "life-threatening" (Chuckles)**

**Oh, and I also add that the reason I'm typing this ep to Fi's Theme, is because actually part of Katryn's general atitude to things (The way she phylosophically just shrugs and gets on with things) was inspired by Fi :)**


	73. Brotherhood Reunited 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I HATE going to the dentist! HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE! (Sits at computer resisting urge to twitchy-fidget and bite fingernails in aftermath) And I have to go back on Monday! (Whimpers)**

**I need to chill out, seriously I do. Here's to hoping I feel less "I can't believe I just sat for and hour and 30 mins trying not to freak and run out of the door of the dental practice" once I'm done. As you may gather, I'm somewhat phobic about dentists .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Fi's Theme 3 (Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 73: Brotherhood United ~Part 2~

It was to the sight of Katryn arranging a vase of flowers, that Gwen returned to her chambers a short while later. The half-dryad was regarding them almost a little sadly, her fingers caressing their stems gently as if in regret. And it almost seemed as though she hadn't noticed her mistress arrive, until she spoke softly.

"It always makes me wonder, why humans cut flowers and set them to fade away in jars of water... as if doing so will really prolong the life of the blooms."

Gwen smiled and came over to her, glad to see her maid at last up and around.

"Arthur had those sent up for me, to welcome me home. It's sort of a human tradition to give something pretty to the woman you love. I suppose flowers are what is usually given, just because their beauty is so fleeting. We value it more that way."

Katryn glanced at her, before once again looking at the flowers.

"Still, it's a pity. If these were still on their mother plant, I could keep them blooming for weeks instead of just the few days they'll last in this vase."

Gwen's expression became thoughtful, before she smiled once again.

"Then how about I arrange to get some plants, in pots, brought up here. We can put them on small tables by the windows so they get plenty of light, and then it would be like a little bit of the woods has come in here."

Katryn returned her smile, with one that glowed warmly with gratitude.

"I'd like that."

She touched a finger to one flower that was starting to droop, the bloom straightening again as Gwen watched. She then moved away to hang her shawl on the stand near the door, and noticed then that her maid's shoes had a trace of soil on them.

"Have you been out?"

Katryn turned to her, her expression showing none of her thoughts as to concealing her prior condition.

"I wished for some fresh air, out in the woods. Merlin kindly escorted me." She paused, considering something and deciding it didn't hurt to say it. "I was communing with the land when copied me out of curiosity... He apparently has an innate talent to manipulate the land's energy the way I do. He used that to restore my energy fully for me, so my Dryad magic is back at full strength again."

Gwen sighed softly, nodding.

"He's like that. Fast at learning anything to do with magic, and just as quick to use it to help others."

Her maid looked towards the window, deciding not to elaborate further on what Merlin would likely consider a private matter.

"Indeed... He is a most intriguing man."

Gwen gestured for Katryn to follow her, and headed for the door.

"Well everyone is settled again now, so perhaps I should properly introduce you to Arthur. He's waiting in the Council Chambers. They're empty at this hour, when there's no meeting been called."

She headed for the door, followed by her maid, The two descended to the ground floor so as to cut across the central courtyard, their passage noted by a pair of knights loitering near the gates.

Gwaine eyed Katryn speculatively, with his characteristic smile on his face.

"She's quite the beauty, isn't she? Gwen's maid. I wonder where Fyren found a fine-looking woman like her."

Percival glanced sidelong at his friend, somewhat amused.

"You've heard what she is, right? She's a half-dryad; a spirit of the woods, a fae of the forest. I think she's probably out of your league."

Gwaine returned that glance, eyebrow raised.

"Still, no harm in hoping, eh?"

"I don't think 'hope' will have much bearing on that matter." Both knights turned, to find that Gaius was returning from his rounds and had seen the tavern-loving Gwaine admiring Katryn. And the old man's opinion on the matter was delivered rather blandly. "As I understand it, she's over forty years old, which is young by the standards of Dryads. Even being a Half-Dryad, she can still expect to live at least three _hundred _years. So I doubt she would have much interest in you. Right now she is entirely dedicated to looking after and protecting Gwen, and likely will be so long as Gwen lives."

Gwaine's face froze in an expression of surprise, his startled gaze following Gaius' continued passage past them until Percival nudged his fellow knight in the ribs.

"I told you she was out of your league."

Oblivious to that little scene, Gwen and Katryn continued on to the Council Chambers, finding Arthur waiting there along with small meal set out for the three of them.

He turned to face them when they entered, smiling in greeting.

"I'm glad you could come. I've been looking forward to meeting you properly, Katryn."

Katryn remained quiet, curtseying gracefully before taking the seat on the left of the king's chair when Gwen pointed her to it. His fiancée took the chair on his right, while her maid settled herself.

"I too am honoured. My Lady has spoken very fondly of you to me, and of how good a man you are."

Arthur sat down, taking a sip from his goblet after waving the two solitary guards from the room. Once they were gone, he spoke.

"Gwen has told me that you're a half-dryad. I have to say I'd never heard of such before. It must be hard for you, to be neither human nor a Dryad. Stuck between the two."

Katryn gave him a long look, taking a moment to interpret his remarks as sympathy.

"I find it no more difficult than I sure many ordinary humans find their lives. Being what I am has its handicaps, but also has its benefits. My abilities make me better able to protect Guinevere, even if I must spend regular time in the woods to keep those powers strong." She glanced towards the windows. "And Camelot is graced by lush woodlands, of which one is quite plentiful around this city. Thus, I need not stray from her to deal with that requirement."

Arthur regarded her oddly for several seconds, as if not expecting such a formal response in such a private setting. But he recovered quickly, and nodded.

"Then allow me to express my gratitude for you looking after her. Merlin has, rather unfairly, been charged with protecting her for quite some time. With his other duties, that protection has been proved to be flawed enough that the weaknesses were exploited by Morgana. He blames himself, even if it was my own unrealistic expectations of him that led to it." He sighed. "I would also like to state that both King Fyrendir and I will be drawing up an agreement that will protect all the Dryad Heartwoods within our two kingdoms. Those areas will be made _permanently_ off limits to all forms of tree-cutting, and the Dryads themselves declared protected."

Brown eyes regarded him solemnly, before Katryn nodded and at last allowed herself a small and grateful smile.

"I thank you for your generosity, and for the knowledge that the tragedies such as the one that cost me my mother and my tree will not be repeated in those lands. With your promise, I can assure you that my sisters of those woods will consider the debts of your father's mistakes, repaid."

The meal progressed pleasantly from there, with Arthur and Gwen telling their new friend stories of the years since Merlin's arrival in Camelot. The triumphs and the tragedies, the joyous moments and the times of woe. And it was one such woe that had them ride out from Camelot after finishing their meal, a ride that took them to the shore of a lake overlooked by a view of the White Mountains.

Katryn watched as a now tearful Gwen laid a wreath of flowers upon the water's surface, as she and her beloved Arthur bid their respects and farewells to the knight called Lancelot who had figured so brightly in several of their tales.

Camelot was proving itself to be a place of many past hardships, but also of great fortitude and bravery. It was a place to be admired for its defenders' tenacity.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I'm definitely feeling less stressed now (The pizza and hot chocolate I've had probably helped lol) ...I'm still not looking forward to Monday though (sighs) See you all tomorrow with part 3!**


	74. Brotherhood Reunited 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for some Brooding!Merlin. Also, on a ****side-note**** you may have notice I make a reference in this chapter about winter having passed. That's because the show's writers appear to have decided to do another massive time jump. By all logical accounts, The Hunter's Heart was set during autumn in my head... that is until I looked up the ****Festival**** of Ostara. "Spring Equinox, 19th-22nd March" I'll call it 21st March for ****simplicity**** (sweatdrops) Just checked my chappies since that point, and it doesn't appear I made any autumn reference in them, so nothing to fix on that account in that one, although I did have to correct Merlin's "I've been Arthur's advisor for 3 1/2 years" comment to "four years", but that's no biggie.**

**But yes, they skipped over winter most definitely. And on the next related note, the preview scene of tomorrow's episode reveals Arthur getting ready for the Feast of Beltane, which is May 1st or thereabouts. 5 weeks and 4 days after the Festival of Ostara, or 5 weeks after the end of this sub-ep. I love having exact dates to work with :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Merlin Lost (Piano version) **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 74: Brotherhood Reunited ~Part 3~

He didn't pay much heed to the wyvern curled around and behind the back of his chair, here where he sat in his workroom as the hours of the afternoon passed by. Friou seemed to sense he had a lot on his mind, and had merely quietly offered her company instead of insisting he make a fuss of her. After the passing of the recent winter and into this new spring, she was close to full grown now and close to the time when he'd decided some months ago he'd make a warded harness for her.

After all, it hadn't made sense to make one back then, when he'd only have to adjust it when she grew out of it.

But as he sighed, that harness was not what was on his mind. Instead he was focused on designing the numerous spells and barriers he would put in the siege tunnels. They would only buy time once Morgana became aware of them. The nature of the tunnels' construction meant he'd be unable to anchor anything truly lasting in them at such short notice. The new tunnel was another matter though, and he'd already directed Arthur to have the diggers bury handfuls of small crystals in the floor of it as they went. That one truly would be impassable to her and her allies once he was done enchanting it.

Merlin turned through the pages of yet another book, writing down notes on various sheets of paper along with sketches of diagrams and runes. He was going to need a lot of materials, things he would have to contact Nellan or the Storm Clan to get if he was to do so without drawing attention. Working out what things he'd need kept his mind occupied for a while, but then inevitably it wandered to the conversation he'd had in the woods this morning.

He braced his chin on one hand, expression distant as he thought about what he'd just learnt about himself. It was a little scary, to know that the land and the Old Magic had that big of a grip on him. That if he weren't to be destroyed by his own immense power, he relied utterly on them. And that raised new questions, as to how much like the Dryads he was.

Merlin got up, stepping over Friou's tail and going to his bookshelves. Tracing a finger along the line of leather-bound spines, he read the titles embossed onto each one until he'd picked out three tomes he knew contained entries about Dryads, and one much slimmer book he knew was dedicated to information about the various types of Fae.

He returned to the table with them, once again stepping over his wyvern's tail before sitting down. Those first three books proved to hold nothing but generic information he already knew, about the Dryads each being bound to a single tree, that they were a type of fae and that they usually lived several hundred years. The fourth book was far more enlightening, as he flipped through the pages and the entries upon them. Or at least enlightening with regards to Katryn.

"Half-Dryads occur only when a young dryad has been unfortunate enough to have lost multiple sapling oaks, the latest of which after passing the age of twelve. Lacking tree to anchor their spirit, they are free to roam unlike their bonded brethren, however this comes at a price. With no tree to provide a spiritual link to the land, a half-dryad must physically commune with the land at least twice every lunar cycle, more if they make use of their Fae magics. While communing with the land, a half-dryad is also completely vulnerable to attack due to being unable to wield their powers while in this state."

He slumped back in his chair, fingers tapping on the armrests as he mused over that. Katryn made so light of her requirements as a half-dryad, when in truth it was anything but. Just to _live_, she had to put herself a risk twice every moon. And if she wanted to use her abilities to protect Gwen, she would have to do it far more often than that. It was incredibly sobering, especially considering himself.

He essentially had same basic need as her, for energy from the land, but he got it so easily and subconsciously he'd never even been aware of the fact he needed it. He had uncountable ephemeral threads, that connected him to the web of magic when he needed it, and each one was a tiny link to the land. He probably drew in that special energy every time he cast even the smallest spell, or reached out to the web, completely beyond his notice. The vast difference just didn't seem fair... It made him feel guilty that he couldn't do anything to change things for her.

He paused in his thoughts, frowning before his eyes drifted to a small wooden box kept within a small ward at the far back corner of his main table. The memory of what was in it, and what that item could do, causing him to rise slowly to his feet.

Maybe there was a way he could at least give her a little protection, and a means to call for help if she needed it.

He strode to the end of the table, this time almost tripping on Friou's tail in his haste. She regarded him with a head tilted in curiosity, as he then plucked the box from within its protections and triggered all the Speaking Spell links of his amulet.

"Could everyone come to the Council Chambers please? Gwen, bring Katryn with you."

He shut off the spell without elaborating further, arriving at the Council Chambers five minutes later to find Arthur, Gwen, and Katryn already there. He avoided their gaze as he paced with the box held tight against him, waiting until over the space of the following fifteen minutes the rest of the main members of the Brotherhood arrived.

Arthur looked around at them as the doors were closed, before turning to his Court Sorcerer with a small frown.

"What did you call us here for, Merlin? What was so urgent?"

Merlin turned to him, cradling the box as he at last ceased his pacing.

"It's been over a year since we lost him. We've grieved for him once, and then we've grieved for him a second time when we at last laid him to true rest... I think it's time that I let go of the final thing of his that I've clung to."

He opened the box upon completing that cryptic statement, revealing what was inside.

All those present gasped in recognition, as Leon breathed out in surprise.

"Lancelot's Amulet of the Round Table."

Merlin nodded solemnly, then faced and walked over to Katryn. He stopped before her, and held out the open box.

"If there was one thing Lancelot truly dedicated himself to, one thing that was always in his heart, it was his desire to keep Gwen safe." He glanced at Arthur, remembered sorrow in his eyes. "Lancelot loved her more than anything, but stepped aside and accepted it when she chose Arthur. But even though it pained him to know she loved another, he respected her choice, and respected Arthur, and decided to serve them both. Arthur in duty, and Gwen in heart, and it was for sake of making sure Arthur and I would return to her safely that he sacrificed his life." He looked again to Katryn, keeping his eyes on hers. "As one who has vowed to protect Gwen, I can think of no one more deserving of this amulet. In you the spirit of Lancelot's will, to watch over Gwen, will live on."

When Katryn remained unmoving in her surprise and uncertainty at the gift, Gwen reached out and lifted the amulet from the box for her.

Her eyes were glittering with tears for Lancelot, as she then looped the brass chain over her maid's head.

"I _know_ he'd agree, Katryn. He'd be proud to know his amulet had been given to you."

Katryn looked down at the bronze, symbol-covered circle, touching the amulet before looking to Merlin. Just as with the bracelets that warned her when Gwen was in danger, she could sense the intent behind the enchantment upon the item. The intense desire of Merlin, to keep all those he held dear... safe.

"You have my word, in both my name and Lancelot's, that I will protect Gwen with everything that I have. I will not dishonour his memory."

Gaius came forward to place his hand on her shoulder, his tone approving.

"Well said. I too can say that Lancelot would be proud of this moment."

The rest of the Brotherhood went to her now, Katryn starting to look somewhat bewildered at all the attention she was getting. And it was as this went on, that Arthur's eyes slid over to Merlin and he casually inched over to him before slinging his arm across the warlock's shoulders

He then spoke a little loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"And I think, in all the things going on lately, something has slipped your mind, Merlin. After all, your mind has clearly been elsewhere the past few days."

Merlin hunched under the touch of Arthur's arm, giving him a stare that threatened numerous magical mishaps in the king's vicinity if this were some kind of joke.

"And what would that be?"

Arthur, with a smirk, removed his arm and walked away a few strides. He then gestured to the skies in mock disbelief.

"Heavens help us, the great warlock has forgotten what tomorrow is."

Merlin became aware that suddenly Liam was trying to smother giggles, while Gwen's eyes widened in some form of realisation and she started to smile.

"What's tomorrow?"

Gaius, somewhat resigned as everyone bar Katryn looked at each other knowingly, enlightened him.

"Merlin... Tomorrow is your twenty-sixth birthday."

Merlin went stock still in surprise, before his arms were seized by Elyan and Gwaine and he was hauled towards the doors as the latter declared cheerfully.

"This calls for a trip to the tavern! The drinks are on Merlin!"

Merlin gaped at him, trying to dig his heels in but failing to get much grip on the smooth stone floor.

"Why do _I_ have to pay?"

And it was as she watched this odd yet cheerful scene, and took part in the small celebratory feast that the Brotherhood held the next day, that Katryn learned something else about Camelot. That as bemusing as it was for her to realise it, the oddly eccentric, wise, cheerful, and incredibly loyal warlock called Merlin... was the tie that held _everything _here together.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: HAHAHA, did I surprise you? Yes, it's Merlin's birthday, and yes he's twenty-six. Can you believe that in my calculation of the show's chronology, seven years have passed since he showed up in Camelot?**

**Anyway, in the timeline I worked out, as a rough estimate to have Merlin be a just few months shy of two years younger than Arthur, our dear warlock's springtime birthday just so happens to fall between late March and early April. Thus, I decided to slip it in here since the date was right! Heheheheheheheheehehehehehe! Thank you Show's Writers, for giving me a chance to put it in! :D**

**And yes, Katryn thinks Merlin is strange, but in an intriguing way... Which is to say she finds him a person she has no trouble liking or knowing she can put her faith in. He just is, to her forest-raised sensibilities, oh so incredibly **_**odd**_** XD**


	75. The Sword in the Stone 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Not much to say lol, the title of this episode says it all :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 75: The Sword in the Stone ~Part 1~

The room was lit by candlelight, the sky outside dark and courtiers making their way through the castle to the main dining hall for tonight's feast. But the guest of honour wasn't quite ready yet, and indeed his two servants were dealing with the last preparations of that. Except there was a problem, to do with the belt that the king had requested.

Merlin held the short, formal belt up, the kind made to be just long enough with maybe three of four inches of length left over. Next to it was the belt he and Bel had been _intending_ for Arthur to wear, what with it being one they had modified a few weeks previous.

He lowered his voice, murmuring even as he held the belts at eye level to show the disparity in the location of the last hole on the short one, and the hole they knew was being used at present on the longer one.

"He's never going to get into this, not as it is. Distract him for a moment while I fix it."

Bel watched as Merlin got a thin-bladed dagger from the rack of weapons in the corner, and the warlock proceeded to line the two belts up side-by-side and start to cut a new hole in the short one. Merlin might have used magic to do it, except the last time he'd tried that he'd accidentally cut the belt in question in two. It was safer to do it the mundane way.

Behind the dressing screen, Arthur was starting to get a little impatient, as he continued to fix his hair with a comb.

"What's taking so long?"

Merlin's voice reached him, as Bel approached the screen.

"It's the Feast of Beltane. The King must look 'kingly'."

Arthur frowned at that, rolling his eyes.

"I'm hardly going to look kingly in my undergarments, am I?"

"Have a little patience. Think of something pleasant."

"You in the stocks?"

Merlin sounded like he was concentrating on something.

"Wait one... second..."

Arthur turned to come out from behind the screen with only his unbelted chainmail protecting his modesty due to his current lack of trousers, a slight raise of his eyebrows making Bel move out of his path without a word.

"One." He caught a glimpse of Merlin hiding something behind his back as he faced him. "What have you got there?"

Merlin shrugged, innocent.

"Nothing." He brought his left hand out, then hid it again before showing his right. "My hand. My other hand." He lifted both of them. "Both hands?"

It might have worked, except Arthur had been watching for the tell-tale flicker of gold in the warlock's eyes. He walked up to Merlin and reached around him, plucking the belt and dagger from where their floated in the air.

He then frowned at them when he saw the beginnings of a neat new addition to that belt.

"Why are you putting another hole in this belt."

Merlin was trying not to smile, his clear struggle not to do so causing a similar response from Bel as the druid ducked behind the screen. He'd come to appreciate the humour of these scenes, even if he remained a quiet man, and Merlin wasn't about to disappoint in that department.

"I was er... _enhancing_ for comfort... and _ease_ of use."

Arthur frowned, not so amused by the way the warlock had twitched his eyebrows with each emphasised word, nor by the increasing wide smile Merlin was wearing.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

Merlin shook his head, taking the belt off him.

"No! I'm saying the belt is one hole short of perfection."

Arthur snatched it back, and proceeded to try putting it on.

"Ridiculous!"

Merlin folded his arms and put on a more serious expression, watching as Arthur tried and tried to squeeze the belt around his waist far enough to get the buckle-pin through the current last hole on it. And then he started to smile again, looking satisfied at being proved right.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. A little extra padding goes with the job. With all the feasts and banquets and ceremonies..."

Arthur was now staring at him with an incredulous and slightly horrified expression, before he forced himself to composure again and handed over the belt.

"All right, Merlin, do what you have to do. But not a word about this to anyone, understand?"

Merlin picked up the dagger from where Arthur had tossed it to the table, and resumed putting the new hole in the belt.

"Trust me. You know I've _very_ good at keeping secrets... when you make it worth my while."

Arthur gaped at him.

"Now _that_ is blackmail!"

Merlin ignored him, handing over the now adjusted belt just as Bel took charge of the king and led him back behind the screen. He then headed off to take his position in the serving roster for the feast. Awaiting his turn to go in, half an hour later when the meal started, and just 'happening' to grab a platter bearing one of the king's favourites.

Arthur saw them with delight as the platter was offered to him, enthusiastically spearing one and lifting it onto his plate.

"Ah, my favourite. Herb-crusted capon."

Merlin chuckled, lowering his voice so only those closest could hear.

"Easy now, we don't want any more holes in that belt."

Two seats further down the table, Percival almost spit out his mouthful of wine. Meanwhile, Arthur put on a forced smile before taking hold of the front of Merlin's shirt.

"Merlin, you mention that again and this belt will be introduced to your backside. Understand?" The warlock was about to retort, before his smile vanished and he flinched with an expression of horror. "Merlin?"

The warlock reached into a pocket, pulling out a small clay model of a bell and dropping it on the floor. He then stamped down, his boot shattering it.

The alarm bells burst into voice, everyone at the table going silent even as Arthur rose to his feet.

"Everyone to the alert. Find out what is going on!"

The courtiers quickly scattered from the room, Merlin waiting until they were far enough away before reporting what he'd sensed.

"Someone just blasted out all my spells in the northern siege tunnel, the one that leads into the lower town. The alarm wards read a _lot_ of people coming through it... Morgana and Helios, they're here."

Arthur turned to Leon, pointing to the door.

"Take a force of knights and guards to the lower town. Hold them off as long as you can!" He now looked to Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival. Prepare the citadel!" They all hurried out, Arthur now turning to Merlin. "Can you slow them down?"

Merlin shook his head.

"I've already done all I can with the old tunnels. I put most of my effort into the new one so that the people could escape." He went to the window, deep concern written on his face. "I can feel people pressing against the wards in the other tunnels, they won't hold out for long even if the citadel's tunnels will be the last to fail... And that's only if Morgana doesn't show up at one of them and repeat what she did to the lower town tunnel."

Arthur could only stand there as his Court Sorcerer said that, understanding the failure Merlin must be feeling right now. The tunnels being compromised had never been something they'd considered before, with the plans being kept so secure. If only he'd had more foresight, then he could have properly warded them a long time ago... instead of the hasty and somewhat makeshift wards he'd been forced to put in due to lack of time.

The king put his hand on the warlock's shoulder, nudging him towards the door.

"Go help Gaius and Liam set up the infirmary. Have them place it in the biggest of the chambers leading to the new tunnel."

Merlin at last began to move with some haste, running from the room as Arthur headed for the castle gates.

~(-)~

"This is taking too long... Your man was supposed to distract them, and the tunnels were supposed to be clear."

Helios stood at Morgana's shoulder, just inside the entrance of the tunnel that led to the heart of the citadel. He was agitated, but she was unconcerned, her hands tracing arcs in the air as she prepared her spell.

"Isn't it obvious? Agravaine got a little careless, got caught, and Arthur's pet sorcerer has been busy putting these petty magical barricades into the tunnels as a result. But petty is all they are, they're no match for me. And with your men now inside the lower town setting it on fire, all the preparation in the world won't be enough for my dear brother to hold this city for long."

She ceased her talk to utter an incantation, power slamming outwards from her to cascade down the tunnel sundering the barriers as it passed. A few managed to hold, but she practically slapped them aside as she now progressed down it with Helios and his men at her heels.

They came out close to the dungeon, about to proceed further when a familiar voice's shouting reached their ears.

Morgana turned into the dungeon, coming to a stop before the cell that held Agravaine.

He bowed to her.

"My Lady."

She regarded him with some disappointment, dirty and unkempt as he was from his incarceration.

"So, your silence these past weeks really was because you got caught. You disappoint me."

He clung to the bars.

"Then allow me to atone for that."

Her eyes flared gold, and a jerk of her hand ripped the cell door from its hinges. She then handed him a sword.

"Let's hope you do better this time."

~(-)~

The symbols on the amulet glowed golden, as Merlin sprinted through the castle hallways that were now becoming clouded with smoke. His voice carrying to all the Brotherhood with its dire message.

"The main tunnel to the citadel has been breeched! The Southrons are pouring into the lower levels! Evacuate! Get everyone out through the new tunnel! I'm going to trigger my last surprise for Morgana." He burst into the infirmary, skidding to a stop when he saw Arthur already there and in fact being treated. He was clearly in great pain. "What happened?"

Gaius looked to his ward, harried with the number of injured he'd already had to treat in so short a time.

"He took a mace to the ribs, and at least two are broken. He needs to be treated before he can be moved."

Merlin hurried over to him, Arthur looking at him in desperation.

"We can't give up yet... We've barely begun to fight."

"Yes, and the men I just reported coming into the castle bowels had 'barely begun to fight' when one of them got you. The citadel is lost... We have to retreat to the Ascetir Fortress, until Fyren can bring his men to our aid in reclaiming Camelot."

Arthur yelped when Merlin followed that with a snapped incantation, the crunch of ribs resetting themselves giving rise to the reason for it. He then winced as he sat up, aware that Merlin had put a _slow_ healing spell on him instead of fixing the ribs outright. He was making sure his king had no excuse to try and continue to fight.

The danger of their situation was further emphasised when Elyan's symbol on the amulets turned red, indicating he'd been knocked out, and Gwaine and Percival burst into the room. They had Gwen and Katryn with them.

"The enemy are almost upon us. I'll stay here and delay them. Percival, you help Merlin with Arthur."

The king couldn't argue as the largest of the Brotherhood's knights practically dragged him out the far door towards the tunnel entrance, Gwaine turning to face the main door while Gaius bundled a bag of medicines into his apprentice's arms.

"You go with them. I'll stay."

Liam started to shake his head, even as Gwen and her maid headed to safety.

"You can't! Morgana will kill you!"

"But there's just as much chance she won't." Gaius looked around at the injured men laid groaning on tables all around him. "I'm needed here. I will tend these men for as long as I am able. That is my duty as Court Physician. Now _go!_"

The apprentice physician fled the room after Merlin and the others, Gaius watching him go before Gwaine came to stand beside him.

"You do realise that we're both almost certain to die here, right?"

The old man nodded.

"Yes, but if we can provide enough of a distraction to buy them time to make it into the tunnel, then I will die content... Morgana will never break through the spells on that one."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun! Only a few tweaks here, but it didn't really need any more than that. I'll see you all tomorrow with part 2! :D**


	76. The Sword in the Stone 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time to have some fun with Arthur hehehehe! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 76: The Sword in the Stone ~Part 2~

The tunnel was crowded with numerous knights and courtiers who had been told about it, Arthur and the others following the flow of refugees onwards below the ground and out into the woods beyond. He turned to look back at the city once he had emerged into the night, eyes lingering on the flame-lit smoke rising from the lower town.

Merlin put his hand on the king's shoulder in support.

"We'll get it back, I swear. If I have to rip the heavens open to see it done, I will." He turned now to Percival, where the knight was directing people out of the tunnel and into the woods. Gesturing for him to come over and waiting until he had. "I know there'll be no stopping Gwen and Katryn from following Arthur and I to the Ascetir Fortress, but we're going to need the help of the Storm Clan. Liam knows where they are, but he'll need someone to protect him on the way there. Get the message to them about where we're headed."

Percival frowned a little, looking to the people still coming out of the tunnel.

"But what about the refugees?"

Merlin's expression was solemn.

"Leon was in the lower town, and he's not been knocked out. That means he's already evacuated the civilians from there, and will be in the woods. Everyone in Camelot knows to gather by the river in event of an evacuation. Leon will make sure everyone is taken care of. Trust in him to do that, while Arthur and I go get help from Escetia. Everyone needs to play their part."

The knight sighed, and then nodded sharply.

"Then I will defend Liam with my life, and see to it the Storm Clan are summoned to our aid."

"Thank you." Merlin went back over to Arthur, making the king turn away from the view of Camelot. "Come on, we need to find somewhere safe to stop the night. I'll go get Gwen and Katryn, and we can get moving. I'll summon Friou as soon as we're away from the civilians."

Arthur remained quiet, nodding only once, and Merlin went to get the two women. He knew that right now Arthur felt like a failure, and it was something both of them had in common.

It was strangely peaceful the following morning, far out in the woods and hidden in a thicket surrounded by Merlin's wards. Arthur opened his eyes to find Gwen and Katryn cooking mushrooms and foraged wild roots over a small fire, and sat up with some confusion.

"Where's Merlin?"

Gwen glanced over to him, her face drawn from the stresses of last night and the worries of today.

"He's taken a couple of the gold coins from the purse on your belt, and gone to barter for some alternate clothing for you and me from the lower town refugees. It means he can check on them as well, so that you'll know they're all right."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief and gratitude at that, accepting his share of the food and waiting until the sound of leathery wings reached them.

Geleaffriou swooped down through a gap in the treetops, settling down on the forest floor yet oddly without leaving an imprint, the various crystals and inlaid runes on her leather harness glittering in the morning light. It had been spelled not only to guard her from being struck by weapons, but also to erase any tracks she might leave whenever she landed.

Merlin got down from her shoulders, walking over with a large bundle and reading the concerned look on Arthur's face.

"Don't worry, I left her well away from the refugees. None of them saw or heard her." He pulled one item out of the bundle, before he shoved it into Arthur's grasp. "Here, put those on. Stuff your chainmail into the bag once you're done. I'll enchant it so it looks and sounds like a blanket or something, that way if we're in a situation that we need to talk our way out of, you're not carrying armour."

He moved off to hand the item he'd pulled out over to Gwen, who unfolded it to reveal a plain blue woollen dress. It was as bland as the dress Katryn insisted on wearing for her duties as a maid, meaning Gwen would fit right in with the appearance they were aiming for.

Arthur was far less impressed with _his_ alternate outfit though, when after disappearing behind a bush he emerged to reveal the sleeves of the shirt were too short, and the trousers a couple of inches too short as well, although at least the shirt was just long enough to cover his midriff so long as he secured it with his belt. The leather waistcoat only marginally helped with that problem.

"Merlin, these are _far_ too small. Couldn't you get anything bigger?"

The warlock folded his arms across his chest, unimpressed.

"You're lucky you got that much. I had to talk to almost twenty different men before I managed to barter that lot, and even then I only got the shirt after I told the guy I got that off, that his king needed it as a disguise to fool the invaders so he could evade them and rouse Camelot's allies. When I left, the refugees were all talking among themselves about who's help you'd call in; Queen Annis, King Bayard, or King Fyrendir. That'll keep Morgana guessing when the civilians filter back into the city. They'll have to go back, they've got nowhere else to go, but they'll never swear to her."

Arthur looked down at his new outfit, still not totally convinced.

"But do I really have to disguise myself. Chances are that I'd be recognised by Morgana's men anyway if they see me."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Either you agree to pretend that we're commoner refugees fleeing to friends in Escetia, or I'll enchant you and we'll go as three friends and a simpleton... Your choice, and I think you know who the simpleton will be."

Arthur shut up, the four of them setting off eastwards a short while later, while Friou soared up into the sky to hide among the clouds until she was called again.

~(-)~

"All quarters of Camelot are now under our control. Some knights have fled to the woods, but those that did not escape are either in our dungeons or dead."

Agravaine strode up to where Morgana sat on the throne in the Council Chambers, the Traitor Queen. She smiled a little.

"Very good. Have the people of Camelot welcomed me as their Queen?"

"They will swear allegiance to no-one but Arthur."

She scoffed quietly.

"I expected no less... Burn their crops. Let's see how they feel when their children begin to starve."

Helios eyed Agravaine from where he leaned against the back of the throne.

"And what of Arthur?"

Morgana smiled again, nodding to the guards at the back of the room, prompting one of the captured knights to be brought forward.

Elyan was pushed to his knees in front of her, and she smirked.

"We'll find Arthur soon enough." Morgana produced a tiny black snake from a jar. She held it out before Elyan. "Do you know what this is? No? It's a Nathair, from the Mountains of Asgorath. Harmless enough most of the time. But with a little persuasion it can cause a man pain beyond all imagining. So you have a choice. Tell me where Arthur will go, or sample the delights of my little friend here."

Elyan glared at her, refusing to buckle under the threat.

"I'll tell you _nothing_."

She smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She picked the snake up by it's head, directing her attention to it. "_Unmicel snacca, suge tha sothan... swilcnesse!_"

She struck out at the knight with the snake, Elyan's agonised screams soon echoing through the hallways around the Council Chambers.

Agravaine exited them after a short while, shuddering at the sounds of torment while beside him Helios was completely unconcerned. The screaming continued for over an hour before finally Elyan broke, and his cries faded to silence as Morgana strode out of the chamber with a satisfied smile.

"Arthur will head for the Ascetir Fortress, his shared stronghold with the King of Escetia. He hopes to rouse King Fyrendir's aid in order to reclaim Camelot." She stopped before the two men, directing her command to Agravaine. "Here's your chance to redeem yourself, after the failure of your being caught and imprisoned. Take five hundred of Helios' men, and crush that little fortress... And bring me Arthur, dead or alive but preferably alive. I want the pleasure of killing him myself."

Agravaine nodded slowly, frowning.

"And what of Merlin? What if he should interfere?"

She pulled something out of her sleeve, a long black crossbow bolt that seemed to radiate sinister intent.

"Take this with you, and shoot him with it at the first opportunity you get. Don't worry about aiming, so long as you fire it in his general direction it will hit him without fail. And even if you don't get a fatal shot, he won't be a hindrance to you any further."

The traitorous nobleman accepted the arrow, before he bowed and turned away.

"Then I shall depart at once, My Lady."

But he was not done in his words to her, not yet, for he sought her out one more time before departing. To warn her to be wary of trusting anyone save him, he who would do anything for her. That not even Helios could be trusted...

...But when it came that he was about to tell her that Arthur had known he was a traitor, he hesitated. No, she need not know that, and he had a mission to complete.

~(-)~

Two pairs of eyes peered out from their owners' hiding place, at the fair-sized group of travellers in the process of packing camping gear back into their wagon. Several of them had weapons, and it was enough to make the pair wary.

Merlin glanced at Arthur.

"Who do you think they are?"

"I don't know, but we can't assume they're friendly."

"Indeed." The king froze when he felt the cold touch of steel against the nape of his neck, only Merlin able to turn to see the blond-haired woman holding the sword in question as she smiled in satisfaction at sneaking up on the. "Hello, and who might you be. Get moving."

She tilted her head to indicate the direction of the wagon, the pair of them following the directive. When they neared it, a man who stood sharpening his blade looked in their direction.

"So who are these fools, Isolde?"

She gave Arthur another light prod.

"I found them lurking out in the woods, Tristan."

The man frowned, wary.

"See anything interesting?"

Both friends shook their heads, Arthur speaking.

"No, and we're not looking for trouble. Camelot was attacked two nights ago, and overrun. We're headed to Escetia with my fiancée and her friend. We have people we can go to there, and start over."

The woman raised her eyebrows, sceptical.

"You're with two women? I saw no one else."

Merlin shrugged.

"Well Katryn is _very_ good at hiding herself and others in woodland. You could say it comes naturally." He looked back the way he'd come. "Promise you won't shoot them?"

Isolde's glance at Tristan got a curt nod, and Merlin brought his fingers to his mouth to let out a piercing double whistle. It was just for show. He'd actually used the amulets to allow the pair to hear his words to the clear leader of this other group.

Moments later Gwen and Katryn came into view as if from nowhere, dresses that had been snagged numerous times already in the past few hours, giving them the appropriate 'fleeing to safety' look.

The sight of them seemed to soften Isolde's manner, when the pair joined Arthur and Merlin and the swordswoman looked them over.

"No horses, no supplies, nothing. You look as though you fled with nothing but the clothes on your backs."

Gwen gave her a disapproving stare.

"When you home is burning and there are killers in the streets, you hardly have the chance to grab much. You take what you can, even if all you can save is your own life."

Tristan at last seemed to relax a little, and turned to walk off.

"Then I guess you can be on your way."

Arthur was about to do so, when Merlin noted the direction the wagon was pointing.

"Are you heading to Escetia too?"

Tristan turned, and scowled.

"And what of it? If you think we'll take you out of charity, you're wrong."

"We have gold... Not much, but we could pay you for the supplies we use."

The man turned, snorting and starting to smile a little.

"Then I guess you did grab at least one thing useful when you ran... Fine, but you leave us at the first village the other side of the border."

Merlin looked to Arthur and the others, Gwen looking grateful.

"Thank you, we appreciate it."

They joined up with the travellers, keeping a certain 'distance' but still helping to finish loading the wagon. Gwen and Katryn got to ride in it with Isolde and the driver, while all others walked alongside or behind it as it trundled through the woods on one of the the less-used roads. The wagon was good camouflage for the four members of the Brotherhood, and with luck they would leave the travellers just shy of the border and take the short detour south to the Ascetir Fortress.

When they camped for the night, Gwen volunteered to cook with Katryn's help, her willingness causing Isolde to warm even further towards her. As happy as she seemed being a lone swordswoman among the band of men, and happy in her obvious relationship with Tristan, the female company was clearly a nice change for her.

Arthur watched them from where he sat off to one side with Merlin, looking a little guilty.

"I hate lying to these people. We're putting them in danger by travelling with them like this."

"They'd be in danger anyway, they're heading the same direction as us. Do you think Morgana's men would bother to ask questions if they came across them while hunting for us?" Merlin sighed, throwing another stick onto the little camp-fire he'd built to ward of the coolness of the spring night drawing in. "At least if we're with them and we're found by the Southrons, we can help defend them. Safety in numbers."

"Still, it doesn't seem right."

Merlin glanced at him, thinking about a certain little incident while the wagon was being unloaded.

"Well, if it's any consolation, under other circumstances you'd be less concerned with that." He lowered his voice to a murmur. "I smelt something familiar while I was helping unload, and opened the rear box on the wagon. They're smugglers; they have a large cargo of frankincense in that box. Isolde and Tristan warned me off, but didn't push the matter. Apart from evading taxes, they at least seems a decent sort."

Arthur had gone rigid at that revelation, before he let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Great, I'm travelling with a bunch of criminals."

Merlin started to smile in irony.

"Hey, if it's any consolation, as far as official laws go I'm a criminal and you're travelling with me."

He grinned sidelong at Arthur, who delivered a firm but gentle push to that face to get the cheeky grin away from him. He was looking somewhat more amused now.

He chuckled.

"And I guess, by the same definition, I'm a criminal too... A breaker of my own laws regarding magic. I really need to change some more of that, it's been long enough since I softened the penalties for buying magical cures out of desperation. It's just a pity Morgana's new invasion has struck another blow against the gradual acceptance of magic."

Merlin patted him on the arm, understanding.

"I've waited seven years already, since all this started. I can keep waiting, don't worry about it." He looked towards where Gwen was laughing at something Isolde had said. "But if you feel like being generous, perhaps you could wash the soup pot after supper. Gwen volunteered us to do the clean-up, so we have to rub the horses down too. But hey, at least this way you don't have to act like a simpleton."

Arthur rolled his eyes, before slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Fine, I can take a hint. I'll do both. You can take a break for once, you've earned it. Just don't tease me about this once we have Camelot back."

The warlock elbowed him in retaliation, resulting in him ending up in a headlock with Arthur scrubbing his knuckles through his hair.

Over at the other fire, Isolde regarded their antics with amusement.

"They seem like good friends." Her eyes flicked to the sword stuck in the ground beside them. "And that's an impressive sword. You don't see quality like that anywhere except the Royal Swordsmith of Camelot."

Gwen almost flinched at that, but Katryn remained far more casual as she added some herbs to the soup.

"We were running through the streets to escape the city. He saw the sword lying on the ground in the chaos, and grabbed it. A weapon's a weapon in a situation like that. You don't ask where they come from."

Isolde went quiet, and then nodded.

"You're right, and it's just as well. Tristan would not be happy to think that a Knight of Camelot was travelling with us."

She got up and headed to go sit with Tristan, snuggling against him with a smile on her face as contented as his. Gwen watched her go, before she sighed and resumed work on the soup.

"We should leave these people the day after tomorrow. I don't like putting them in danger, and we'll be close to the fortress by then."

Katryn placed a hand on her arm, gentle and reassuring.

"Don't worry yourself over it. We do what we must, for everyone's sake."

She resumed stirring the pot, and soon-after served the first portion of it to her mistress. Worrying would solve nothing, and would not tell them what the new day would bring.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I couldn't keep the "Simpleton" bit, but I had Merlin tease Arthur about ****threatening**** it, hehee. And I hope you guys like my added interaction between Gwen, Katryn, and Isolde. Isolde strikes me as being a tough person, good with a sword, but she does have her soft side. So I thought I'd use Gwen to show it :)**


	77. The Sword in the Stone 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, here's a surprise lol. I'm effectively turning the two-part episode into the equivalent of at three-parter, by adding a completely original battle arc in the middle of it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 77: The Sword in the Stone ~Part 3~

When dawn came and the people of the caravan prepared to pack up and move off, that was when it came out of nowhere... The attack. They first warning was one of Tristan's men being shot with a crossbow, and then all hell broke loose.

And the smuggler's anger was only added to when Agravaine came into view and pointed Arthur out to the Southrons with him.

"There's Arthur! Capture him and kill the rest! Queen Morgana wants him alive!"

Three more of Tristan's people were shot, before he, Isolde, and Arthur and the others took cover behind the wagon. That was when the middle-aged man hissed in anger.

"You're the bloody King of Camelot?"

Arthur grabbed one of the crossbows hanging on the cart, firing through the openings in the vehicle's sides and taking out one of the warriors charging towards them.

"I was until three nights ago. We're on our way to get help and fix that, and you just happened to be going in the same direction."

Merlin looked at the both of them, shaking his head and firing with a crossbow of his own.

"Look, you can fight about this later, but right now I'm about to make things messy so we can escape. I suggest you get ready to run."

Arthur nodded at him in agreement.

"Do it. Keep as many of them busy as you can."

As Merlin dropped his crossbow, Isolde regarded him in confusion.

"What can one man do against those numbers? There must be more than a hundred men coming at us."

A wyvern came screeching down out of the skies where she'd circled above in the clouds ready to come if called, before Merlin swept his hands out before him in the direction of the attackers.

"_Astrice aet gesleccath!_" A shockwave of power ripped through the air at chest height, knocking over every attacker who failed to see it coming and leaving them groaning on the forest floor. For those that remained, Merlin added an additional distraction. "_Geleaffriou! Agaele thaet befylgest eac geapscipe!_"

The wyvern shrieked in readiness to obey the command, harrying every moving Southron she could see as their swords and arrows bounced off the protections of her harness.

Seeing the chaos that had just been sown, Arthur took hold of Gwen's arm and turned to run.

"That's what one man can do when he's as good with magic as Merlin is. Come on! We have to run! The wyvern can't keep them busy forever!"

Tristan and Isolde followed the four friends, the former far more reluctant than his companion. But it quickly became apparent that more Southrons had circled around, when they were attacked and Isolde wounded.

She fell to the ground from the blow to her head and cut on her arm, kicked there by a brutal boot to the ribs. Arthur ran her attacker through even as Merlin flattened the remaining Southrons heading their way.

Tristan had just picked her up to continue running, when a lone and angry Agravaine crested the slope above them. He pulled the black arrow from where it was secure to his belt, and set it into the crossbow he held before he took aim and fired it.

Merlin heard the snap of the bowstring, as he and the others all immediately threw themselves to the ground in instinctive avoidance. But the arrow didn't fly above them, but rather just as immediately veered downwards towards him.

The warlock was halfway back to his feet when it struck him in the shoulder, and was knocked flat again with a yell even as a very angry wyvern came swooping down on Agravaine.

The nobleman fled, shielding his head from her talons, while Arthur grabbed his friend and the escape resumed.

They staggered through the trees, Merlin trying not to wince at the strange black arrow protruding from his shoulder. He couldn't stop to tend it, or to ponder why it had homed in on him. He could still hear Friou obeying his command to harrass their pursuers. to delay and hinder them. He only hoped the protective harness he'd made for her would keep her safe until she withdrew.

The sounds of the Southrons faded behind them, until at last all seemed safe to stop. That was when wing-beats had them look upwards, to see the wyvern descending towards them having circled wide and fast to prevent anyone following her. She had returned via a route of deceit and trickery, again as commanded.

Tristan tensed and reached for his sword when she landed, but ceased his draw of it when the creature immediately began to nudge at Merlin. Friou crooned in concern, hissing a little at the arrow, and her master patted her on the neck with his uninjured arm.

"It's fine, I've had worse in the past. I'll just need some help to get it out."

He put on a brave face for Gwen and Katryn, as Arthur walked behind him to grip the shaft and brace his other hand on the flesh around it.

"You ready, Merlin?"

The reply was irritated.

"Yes yes, just pull it out so I can heal it."

Merlin's yelp as the shaft was pulled free, echoed in the clearing before he put his hand on his shoulder where it had been.

"_Thuurhaele se licsar._" There was no glimmer in his eyes, as he frowned and tried again. "_Thuurhaele se licsar!_"

Again nothing, and seeing the blood seeping into the shoulder of his friend's jacket, Arthur started to look worried.

"Merlin, what's wrong?"

"_Thuurhaele se licsar! Thuurhaele!_" Merlin slowly looked up at him, terror in his eyes. "My magic's not working. I can't draw any power, it's like all my connections to the web of the world's power are gone!"

Katryn and Gwen rushed over, the latter tearing strips from her dress while the former briskly removed the warlock's shirt and jacket. She gave the wound only the barest look, before she grabbed a handful of nearby moss and slapped the clump over it.

"_Meos thu becnyttest._" The fibres of the plant spread, seeming to bind themselves to the skin around them and hold fast like clinging ivy. But beneath them another web of tendrils had spread, like black spidersilk from the nape of his neck to his waist to his elbow. "The arrow was cursed. You've had your magic bound, Merlin, and I lack the ability to remove the hex. It is a powerful one, but it will not kill you. Its purpose is to inhibit, not to slay. Someone wanted you to be powerless, most likely Morgana."

She accepted some of the make-shift bandages from Gwen, using them to wrap the wound and secure the seal of moss further.

Merlin remained utterly silent as she did that, his apprehention written in his expression until at last he spoke.

"We need to get moving. We're still some distance from the Ascetir Fortress. The Storm Clan will certainly have someone who can undo this, but we need time for them to catch up. They were on the far side of Camelot from where we are now, and will have to avoid Helios' forces in the woods if they want to move with any speed in circling round it. They're going to be at least a day behind us."

Arthur sighed.

"And we're being chased by at least a hundred men, and our warlock is out of commission... Wonderful."

Merlin stood up, letting Friou support him for a moment before he pointed to Isolde.

"You can ride on Geleaffriou. There's a chance that head-wound could mean a concussion, so it's best you don't walk until I'm sure."

Before she could move, Tristan lunged towards the warlock and glared at him.

"And what makes you think we would trust you? You lied to us about who you were, and got my people killed!"

Merlin returned his glare flatly.

"And what does a smuggler do except lie to make a living? We lied because we had no choice, our survival and Camelot's depended on it. Would you have done any different?" The other man didn't answer, and Merlin pointed to Isolde. "I have training as a physician, only basic, but enough to know how to treat her even without my magic for healing. Now you can be stubborn, and stay in these woods full of Helios' warriors, who will almost certainly have found and killed the people of your caravan anyway, or you can come with us to a place where you have a chance of some safety."

He started to walk eastwards, Tristan scowling after him before proceeding to help his companion onto the the reptile's back.

"Know that I do this for her, not for any of you."

Merlin ignored that, Arthur falling in beside him and Gwen and Katryn behind. It was after a short while that the king of the two of them spoke quietly.

"It's disheartening isn't it, to know the negotiations we made with Escetia, to ease the burdens of tax on the merchants, has made so little difference for people like those two."

His friend glanced at him, still feeling very shaken about his magic but knowing Arthur needed the comfort of some words of wisdom.

"You can never please everyone, all you can do is keep trying to even though you know you will be trying all your life. That's what defines some people. If or not they try and then give up, their resolve to keep going or to fall by the wayside."

Arthur sighed at that, grateful for the reassurance.

"We'll stop and camp in a few hours. Isolde needs to rest, and so do you. Don't pretend like that wound in your shoulder isn't less serious than the gash on her arm. You're lucky you can still move it."

They kept going, a thoughtful-looking Tristan bringing up the rear having heard their discussion. They were careful as they walked, making sure Friou walked over their path so that the enchantments on her harness that stopped her leaving wyvern tracks everywhere she landed, would erase any signs of them as well.

The group stopped to make camp earlier than originally intended, when an increasingly pale Merlin began to stagger with apparent exhaustion.

Gwen was the one to stay by him when he quickly dozed off near the fire, while Katryn took the time to use her moss trick on Isolde's arm to keep out any infection... Even if it took her several minutes to get Tristan to allow it.

The sky was darkening when Merlin opened his eyes again, feeling light-headed, dizzy, and nauseous, and oddly strange in his body as he sat up where he'd been lying next to a now sleeping Gwen and Katryn. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, until he went to wipe the beading of sweat from his brow only for his hand to brush against something he knew shouldn't be there.

Arthur heard the faint gasp from his friend's direction, getting up from where he sat and coming over.

"Merlin? You awake?"

"...Arthur, something is seriously wrong with me."

The voice that answered was and wasn't Merlin's, or rather seemed to be an _older_ version of it. The faint hint of roughness that comes with middle age, when youth to a certain extent is still there, but the grumbling tones of elderly years are equally starting to make themselves audible.

Arthur frowned and circled the fire, crouching down beside the warlock who finally raised his head to look at him, and then he froze at what he saw.

"Since when did you have a beard? You look like you've aged ten years or more."

Merlin looked at him, from above a short, dark beard that made him greatly resemble his father. His hair had lengthened a few inches as well, and there were wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. He truly looked as though he were closer to _forty_ than his actual twenty-six years.

"I don't feel right, it's like something is... I don't know, something's missing. Like I'm trying to reach for it but it's not there, and it's not my magic."

Arthur moved to firmly shake Katryn awake, pointing to the warlock the moment she opened her eyes.

"Something is wrong with Merlin. Is that hex doing this?"

She stared for a moment when she saw Merlin's condition, hurrying to his side even as she nudged Gwen awake in the process. Both she and Arthur watched the half-dryad place her hand on the side of Merlin's face, and both saw the look of deep concern that coloured her expression moments later as she spoke.

"The hex isn't what's doing this, although it's the source of the problem that's causing it. Merlin, dig your hands into the ground. See if that helps."

Merlin's eyes widened in understanding as she said it, but they also took on a glint of utter terror as he followed her instructions and closed them. Katryn kept her hand in place, her expression only growing grimmer.

Arthur looked between the pair of them.

"What's going on? Why is he doing that?"

Katryn hesitated, seeing Merlin open his eyes a little seeming nervous.

"Well it's a bit private. It's not really my place to say anything."

The king stopped her.

"Katryn, a little advice for you. Merlin is well known for keeping things about himself, to himself, that he really shouldn't. When he doesn't tell anyone about them, they _always_ get him into trouble. _Always_... Tell us what you know."

Merlin nodded slightly at the corner of her vision, and Katryn took a deep breath.

"As a half-dryad, I was able to sense something about Merlin that no one but one of the fae would ever notice. He is bound to the land the way Dryads are bound to their trees, and for much the same reason. His power to manipulate time dwells inside him and stems from his spirit, but its force is so great that without some kind of protection for his body, it would destroy him... That's where the bond with the land comes in. He draws energy from it completely subconsiously, and stores that energy to form a barrier between his power and his physical self... The hex that has locked up his magic, has interupted that important connection. Just as he can't draw magic for spells with his threads at present, he can't use them to draw in that energy either."

Gwen stared at her maid, horrified.

"Are you saying that this could kill him, because of that hex?"

Katryn nodded solemnly, Arthur clenching a fisht in helplessness even as he looked at Merlin's current strange position.

"So what has sticking his hands in the dirt got to do with this?"

"The physicial contact with the ground bypasses the threads that connect me to the web of magic, and lets me connect with the land directly." Merlin raised his head. "I'm getting _some_ energy this way, but not enough to restore my reserves of that power. I can tell. I'm about breaking even, but I can't move while I'm doing this. It buys me time, but we can't stay here. I'll just have to hope I don't die of old age before we get to the fortress, where I won't have to move around anymore while we wait for my clan."

The half-dryad beside him remained solemn.

"When the energy he has left runs out, his own inner magic will kill him. And that is if the strain as the protection weakens does not kill him before then. What's happening now seems to be a side-effect of his power starting to leak out. His body is doing this to use it up so it doesn't harm him, but that will only work for so long. He seems to be stable when he can commune with the land physically, but we can't stay here. We _have_ to move him."

They all glanced at each other, Arthur grim.

"It'll be about half a day before we reach the Ascetir Fortress, although we could cut it down an hour or so if I carry Merlin." The warlock started to protest, but Arthur silenced him with a frown. "Even with you sitting there, I can tell you'll be unsteady on your feet. And if you keep ageing, I can't afford to be slowed down by you when those joints of yours start to creak."

"So care to tell me what's going on here?"

All four Brotherhood members turned their heads, to find that Tristan had woken up and was now staring at them unhappily.

Merlin averted his gaze from him, leaving Arthur to try and settle things.

"That hex seems to be interfering more with my Court Sorcerer's magic than we thought. We need to hurry to the Ascetir Fortress with all haste, so it will be safe for him to stop and rest until someone who can remove it catches up with us."

Tristan continued to glare, until Gwen sighed in exasperation and got to her feet.

"Can't you set aside your stubborn pride and suspicion for even a single day? Isolde is hurt, Merlin's hurt, and both need help. Each has a better chance if we get to the fortress, and you sniping at Arthur isn't going to help that." She glared at him. "You claim Arthur is a bad king, that his taxes forced you to resort to smuggling, but you've never lived at the heart of Camelot and seen all that he's had to stand up against. You haven't seen the beasts he's fought, the challenges he's faced. You judge him without even knowing him."

Tristan tensed, about to answer back, when a hand on his arm stopped him. It was Isolde, and she shook her head.

"She's right, we _don't_ know him the way they do. The way the people who see him every day know him." She glanced at Merlin, who was still knelt with his hands burried in the dirt. "And I think it's proof enough of his good heart, that a sorcerer as powerful as Merlin clearly is should choose to protect and serve him even after all that his father, Uther, has done to those who have magic. Arthur has been king for less than a year, and has yet to have time to truly make his mark on this land. It's too soon to judge him in that way."

Her companion at last relaxed, gruffly turning away after glancing at the eastern sky.

"Dawn is almost upon us. If it's such a hurry to get to that fortress, then we'd best get moving. It won't be long before our pursuers are after us as well."

He walked away, the others watching him and Isolde head to their few possessions and start picking them up. And as they did that, Katryn spoke quietly.

"He's still grieving for his lost friends, and wants someone to blame. Give him time." She now got up, starting to gather Merlin's few things. "I'll carry these. Arthur, don't pick him up until we're about to leave. He needs to stay in contact with the ground every time we pause to rest from here on out... How are your ribs?"

Arthur pressed his hand against his side, testing his supposed broken ribs before nodding.

"Merlin's spell has done its job. I'm only a little sore. At least he got that done before we left Camelot, and he got hexed."

"I'm so useless." All eyes went to the middle-aged Merlin, whose expression looked as depessed and dispirited as his father's had been before he'd given him hope. "Take away my magic, and I'm just a burden. I can't protect any of you."

Gwen lay a hand on his shoulder, comforting.

"You've protected us so much already, Merlin. Now it's our turn to repay that and protect you. Don't be so hard on yourself."

He smiled a little but said nothing, his wish to protect them still strong in his mind when the time came that Arthur picked him up and carried him on his back. It proved to be a wise decision to do that, because even just two hours after setting off, Merlin aged another ten years and became so weak he couldn't even stand.

He slumped to his knees as soon as he was put down, shuddering in relief as his incresingly wrinkled fingers sank into the earth.

Arthur looked down at his now greying-haired friend, deeply worried as Friou curled protecively around her master.

"He's getting sicker. We might not even make it to the fortress at this rate, before he becomes unable to move any further and we're in the middle of nowhere. Could this possibly get any worse?"

There was a battle cry from behind them, several Southron advance scouts charging towards them with weapons raised.

Tristan drew his sword, pushing Isolde down beside Merlin, Gwen, and Friou so that the wyvern could protect them.

"You just _had_ to ask that."

He and Arthur threw themselves into the teeth of the enemy charge, blades clashing and men screaming as they fought off and struck down. But they were outnumbered, and some of the attackers circled behind the two men.

Merlin saw it happen, his eyes widening as one Southron stood poised to run Arthur through from behind. Desperate in the knowledge that if he'd had his magic he could stop this.

"_Arthur!_"

The king turned, seeing the blade rushing towards him but without the time to block it with his own. He was seeing his death closing in, but then in the space between one heartbeat and the next something seemed to snap taut and strike through him from within.

Merlin gaped in shock as the Southron was flung brutally back through the air, but he wasn't looking at the attacker. He was staring at Arthur, whose eyes had briefly burned molten _gold_.

The king seemed to realise what had happened as well, for he turned to the other Southrons and flung his hand out towards them in silent intent. Again was the feeling of something pulling tight and a surge of power, as the remaining attackers were crushed into the surrounding trees.

Tristan watched it all in shock, before he slowly turned to the man who had just saved them. A man who looked as astounded as the rest of them.

"You can use magic?"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, I DID just do that! Massive Merlin!Whump followed by my version of Magic!Arthur! All will be explained fully (including the limitations on Arthur, yes, I have made some so as not to interfere with Merlin's role as badass warlock) in the next chapter. I'll see you all then! :D**

**And congratz to my friend Julie, who is officially the poster of the 1000th review on Brotherhood! (Applauds) ^_^**


	78. The Sword in the Stone 'Part 4'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And now... Arthur!Whump! Mueeheeheehee... I'm going all out with this one, can you tell? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 78: The Sword in the Stone ~Part 4~

Arthur was staring at his hand, shaking his head in disbelief, utter silence filling the forest around them as the last Southrons tumbled quietly to the ground. Tristan was still looking at him, wary and puzzled as the king replied.

"I shouldn't be able to. I don't _have_ any of the threads that sorcerers have to draw power from the la-"

His voice was choked off by a gasp of pain, as he doubled over with a groan and dropped to his knees, panting. Katryn rushed to his side, placing her hands on him and reaching out with her Dryad senses.

And then she went rigid with shock.

"How can this be possible?"

Gwen was there too now, hands holding Arthur steady as he continued to shudder.

"What's not possible?"

Katryn looked at her, before then glancing to Merlin.

"Some of Merlin's ephereral threads have attatched themselves to Arthur, somehow bypassing the hex and linking the two of them together. I can only assume it happened while Arthur was carrying him, made possible by the physical contact." She focused again on Arthur, frowning. "I'm getting a strong sense from them, of Merlin's desire to keep Arthur safe. It's almost as if, since he can't control it himself right now, Merlin's magic has acted of its own will in order to continue to fullfil its purpose. That lacking an outlet through him, when it felt his desire to keep protecting him it decided take a _direct _approach to that problem."

Merlin's voice drifted over to them, even if he couldn't move from where he knelt.

"So Arthur's become connected to me the way my Sidhe staff is? He has no magic of his own, but my threads have given him the ability to use some of my powers?"

Katryn nodded.

"It would seem so, but his body isn't used to it. He's not like your staff, which was _made_ for magic. He wasn't born to be a sorcerer. His body doesn't know how to handle it." She shook Arthur's shoulder slightly in warning. "Be careful with it. I lack the knowledge to say more, but if you're careless then it will certainly make you very ill."

Arthur was still gasping from what had felt like a kick to the gut, as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Well if that's a taste of what it will get me, I won't be throwing it around all that much."

Gwen wasn't really listening to him, her attention fully on her maid.

"So you're saying that Arthur has Merlin's magic until that curse breaks?"

Katryn shook her head.

"Not his full magic, Arthur would never survive it, but sufficient to defend himself, Merlin, and us for the time being. At the very least I expect Merlin's magic will obey Arthur if he directs it to do something within the limits of the power draw he's been given. He has maybe three or four of Merlin's threads, and Merlin has _thousands_ of them, but they're _very_ long meaning he still has access to quite a lot of power. I don't know if Merlin has ever established the limit of his reach."

The warlock in question shook his head, greying hair falling into his eyes.

"Nope, I've never figured it out yet."

Arthur was growing agitated, looking at the half-dryad and the warlock and grumbling.

"Now wait a minute, I don't _know_ any spells. I've _never_ studied magic. What I did before was just a fluke. I did it without even thinking."

"Exactly." Merlin shook the hair out of his eyes, so he see the king and scold him in the tone of ageing uncle. "You don't need to worry about the actual mechanics of the spells at all. If my magic has acted on its own in linking with you, I think we can assume it will do anything you tell it to do so long as you know the words and it's within your limits. And if I recall correctly, in the process of teaching you the Old Tongue, I made you aware of all of my most-used incantations and spells. You have knowledge enough to manage for now... As incredibly odd as this feels from my viewpoint. Normally _I'm_ the one protecting _you_ with my magic, and now you're using mine to protect me."

Tristan had been watching all this with an unreadable expression. Clearly baffled by all this talk which seemed to make complete sense to these people, and also clearly wondering something else.

"This has been bothering me... Isn't magic supposed to be banned in Camelot?"

Arthur glanced at him.

"Due to the constraints of not causing a mass panic and riots, removing the ban is a gradual work-in-progress. In the meantime, my Court Sorcerer works annonymously behind the scenes in his role as my advisor and protector. The Ascetir Fortress being a joint venture with Escetia, is down to him getting me the alliance with King Fyrendir. The fortress is manned purly by supporters of magic, and it has a compliment of sorcerers among them as well. Isolde can get treatment there, and I will see to it you are compensated for the loss of your 'cargo'."

Tristan stared at him.

"Do you think I want your _charity?_ Why would I want anything from a useless king like you?"

Arthur didn't turn.

"I frankly don't care what you think of me. All I know is that you got caught up in Morgana's hunt for me, and you lost a lot both in possessions and comrades... I believe it is only right and fair I ensure you at least have something with which to start again." He went over to Merlin, and once again pulled the warlock up onto his back. "Let's get moving again, before my uncle starts to wonder what happened to his scouts."

Merlin loosely looped his arms around the king's shoulders, trying but failing to muffle his quiet whimper of pain as he ceased his contact with the land. That sound seemed to spur Arthur into an even faster pace than before, Gwen and Katryn following without hesitation.

Friou started forward as well, Tristan forced to follow her by virtue of Isolde having settled herself on the wyvern's shoulders again. The swordswoman's expression held a far greater respect for Arthur now, even if her companion remained sceptical.

It took another three hours to reach the Ascetir Fortress, Arthur almost running through the gates with a now very elderly warlock on his back. Merlin looked close to the eighty years he normally switched to with his aging spells, and his breath was becoming dangerously laboured.

Katryn pointed to a spot in the fort's central yard, that was as far from the main gate as possible.

"Over there. We need to strip back the stone and dig a shallow trench. Merlin needs to be buried to maximise the energy he can get without the help of a stream."

Arthur looked to the nearest knight, a man wearing the pale-grey trimmed dark green of Escetia.

"Get one of the sorcerers down here, preferably one who is very quick at moving stone and earth." He gently set Merlin down where Katryn indicated, and began to remove his shirt, jacket, and boots to leave more skin open to the soil. "Hang on just a little longer, Merlin."

The knight returned with a middle-aged man in a leather jerkin.

"This is Warren. He can do what you need."

The sorcerer nodded, the horsetail into which his long brown hair was tied swaying with the motion.

"Where do you want the trench?"

Katryn was the one to answer, pointing.

"Here. It needs to be just big enough to fit Merlin into. We need to cover him up to his shoulders with the soil that's dug out."

She then shooed Arthur away with a hand, accurately guessing the king would only work himself up even more with concern even if Merlin was now safe until help arrived.

He gestured instead for the knight to follow him, his tone serious.

"I'm not sure if word has reached you yet or not, but Camelot has fallen to Morgana and her Southron ally, Helios. They hold the city, and a large force of men led by my traitorous uncle, Agravaine, is not far behind us. We need to prepare this fortress for attack."

The knight's eyes had widened at the revelation, before his expression had turned to steely resolve. Lord Tarven and King Fyrendir had picked carefully the men to run this fortress. All supported magic, and all were willing to lay down their lives if it meant helping to make sure Albion came to be.

"I'll take you to our commander, Aering Knight Timothe. He once served Lord Tarven, so you may have met him."

Arthur nodded.

"I have, and he's a good man."

He led Arthur up onto the walls, where the fort's commander had already anticipated that trouble would be coming on his king's heels. After hearing the news of what had happened, Sir Timothe's manner became grim.

"I've already had word from my scouts, that a force of around five-hundred men is swarming in the forest to the west along the path you came here. This is not a large fortress, Sire. It's not suited to a largescale siege. We'll be able to hold off any advance groups he sends ahead, but if that large force comes here we won't stand a chance. We only have two hundred men here, that includes the twelve Aering Knights and our eight sorcerers. We'd have to abandon the fort, and escape via the tunnel to the Druid Road. On that route, we would be safe so long as we keep moving."

Soft footsteps joined them on the wall, Katryn approaching them solemnly.

"Merlin's in no condition to travel. Not until Ysyldra, the Storm Clan's Mistress of Lore and most wise sorceress, orKalem, a High Priest, get here. If anyone can remove that hex from Merlin, it's one of those two, and I know you need him to be on his feet." She glanced down into the yard, to the corner where Gwen and Friou sat in vigil over Merlin. "His body aged as a defense against more serious damage, but he will almost certainly revert to his true age once the hex is removed and his magic is freed. Depending on how quickly his power recovers, he could likely buy us the time to escape if the fort is surrounded. He certainly could with the help of your sorcerers."

Timothe grimaced.

"Well most of our sorcerers are only mid-to-low calibre. They will be limited in what assistance they can provide, although they will still certainly make things extremely difficult for the Southrons."

In the moment of quiet that followed, Arthur paused thoughtfully before making up his mind.

"I'll do what I can as well, although I can't guarantee much. My experience with magic is limited to what I did a few hours ago."

Timothe jolted, staring at him.

"You have magic?"

"Sort of, but it's not mine, it's Merlin's." His expression turned self-depreciating. "His power is acting through me, to protect me. Seems it didn't think I could protect myself."

Timothe start to muse over that, thinking.

"So you need something simple you could do with it, something simple that will work in our favour. One of our sorcerers has a nice little spell that he uses to fell trees by shattering them at the base. He's tested it since, and it's expecially effective in toppling ladders and breaking crossbows. Take away the enemy's long-range attack methods, and they will have no choice but to try and scale the walls. Take away their ladders, and they will have to face the gates. If you put some of our sorcerers to the task of reinforcing the gates, they will become very difficult to break through."

Arthur started to nod, about to reply to that when Katryn interupted him mildly.

"If you want the gates defended, then leave it to me. Most of their structure is wood... and I am very good with wood."

He might have expected that latter remark to be made with some humour, but for the bland way in which the half-dryad had uttered it. He coughed a little to recover from the impulse to laugh at it and possibly offend her.

"Do it. It'll free the rest of our sorcerers to takes positions on the walls."

She glanced at Sir Timothe.

"Do you need the gates to be opened again any time before the Southrons arrive?"

The knight shook his head.

"No."

She turned and walked away, heading for the stairs back to the ground.

"Then I will go seal the gates now. Don't worry, I'll be careful not to damage the walls or their foundations."

The two men glanced at each other after she went, the royal of the two understanding the thoughts going through the head of the other.

Arthur shrugged a little.

"She has an odd way of looking at things. You get used to it."

Startled shouts drew their attention to the gates... Gates of which the wood has now come seemingly back to life, and sprouted heavy branches and roots. The roots formed an immense buttress behind the gates, while the branches almost seemed to lovingly wrap against both inner and outer sides of the walls, bracing the gates firmly within the archway.

Katryn then casually walked away from them to return to Gwen and Merlin.

Arthur stared in awe at what the half-dryad had just done, and at the new leafy canopy extending either side of the wall.

"I don't think the enemy is going to be getting through those gates."

Timothe was also staring, more concerned than anything else.

"She _is_ going to be able to undo that, right?"

Arthur started to nod, watching as more of the fortress' startled residents went to inspect what she'd done.

"I would assume so. Although given we're about to be under seige, the gates likely would have likely had to be replaced after this anyway."

The two men both cleared their throats now, before heading off to speak to the relevant sorcerer about that shattering spell. There wouldn't be much time before Agravaine and his force would arrive.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Arthur is going to get to have some fun with his new borrowed power. Part 5 will cover the battle and the following retreat to Ealdor, allowing this to link up with episode 13 on Saturday :)**


	79. The Sword in the Stone 'Part 5'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, to reassure you guys about the whole "Arthur has borrowed magic" thing... He pretty much will only get to really play with that during this siege. Giving him the permanent ability to throw fireballs later just wouldn't work in the context of the show, so I have something else planned which will be different but still unique to him. You may guess what that is, but you won't find out if you're right until I write up episode 13 :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 79: The Sword in the Stone ~Part 5~

The Southrons fanned out into an arc in the woods, two hundred yards from the walls of the fortress at a point where they could barely be seen through the trees.

Agravaine eyed that distant glimpse of stone, and scoffed in derision as he spoke to the Southron commander with him.

"Have the men make ladders and a battering ram. Arthur was a fool to come here. The Ascetir Fortress is ancient, and was only repaired to serve as a garrison on the border. It's walls are low, and it can only house two hundred men, and that is why it was originally abandoned. It's barely more a guardpost, and even if the full compliment of warriors is in there, they've only room to get a third of them up on the walls. And then there's the fact his precious sorcerer will be completely useless to him by now."

He smirked at that thought, turning away to sit himself on a nearby log to await his men completing preparations. Meanwhile preparations were also in progress inside the fort, mainly comprising at this point of Arthur being given a crash course in aiming spells.

For indeed, that was a problem for him. Merlin's powers were certainly obeying him when he uttered the spell he'd been show, but so far his attempts to shatter the scraps of wood presented to him had instead ended with him shattering a nearby soldier's spear, pieces of wood he'd not even been aiming at, and a bucket. It was something Sir Timothe was finding rather amusing.

He chuckled, tactfully covering his smile with a hand.

"I think you're certainly displaying the fact you weren't born to use magic. Attacking with it clearly isn't your strong suit, unless it's a point-blank range."

Arthur ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Why is this so hard? Merlin makes it look so easy! Even Coillan makes it look easy."

He gestured in the direction of the sorcerer who had show him the shatter spell, that man presently up on the walls keeping watch ready to start his work when Agravaine and the Southrons arrived.

Timothe looked over that way as well, frowning a little.

"Well both have decidedly more practice than you, Your Highness."

Arthur pointed at a new piece of wood, glaring at it.

"_Sciede anbroce!_"

The piece next to it exploded, and the knight raised his eyebrows.

"Closer, but still not quite. We're going to have to put you on a part of the wall without any of our crossbowmen. Can't have you accidentally shattering their weapons when that's only supposed to happen to our enemy's crossbows."

Several of the broken pieces of wood began to reassemble themselves, and arranged themselves in a line as a certain half-dryad came over. She'd been watching for some time, from her place seated close to the presently sleeping Merlin.

"You're trying too hard. Spells go in straight lines unless directed to do otherwise. They don't curve with the wind or towards the ground like arrows do. Stop trying to compensate for something which has no effect on what you're doing." She continued on past, going to check on her alteration of the gates and her voice bland. "And also, the Southrons are out there. The woods are crying, trees are being cut. They're getting ready to attack."

Arthur went utterly still, all thoughts of practicing his borrowed magic fleeing his mind as more familiar concerns and preparations came to the fore. He hastened to the walls, to alert the men to prepare for the attack, and thus when the Southrons emerged from the trees a hundred yards from the fort, the defenders were already waiting for them.

Agravaine looked up towards the walls of the fortress, to where sixty warriors had lined up in the avaiable space behind the low parapets. What would have been a daunting facade in the bygone age when this place was first built, was but a weak shadow of the impressive walls of the City of Camelot. There were even men on the walls who weren't in armour, and he might have laughed at that were it not for one odd thing that drew his attention.

The fortress gates, replaced by what looked like a tangle of living trees.

The traitor shook his head at that, assuming the leafy branches were just piled there to hamper attempts at breeching the gate. And then he raised his voice, calling out to the fort's defenders.

"I give you the chance to surrender. Open your gates and hand over Arthur Pendragon, and you will be spared. Queen Morgana holds no quarrel with the men of Escetia. Those of you loyal to King Fyrendir will be free to go unharmed."

Sir Timothe stepped up into a gap in the parapet, staring down at the nobleman below.

"Then you fail to realise that the King of Escetia is sworn to Arthur like a brother. When you threaten Arthur, we consider it a threat also to him. Throw your petty force at our walls, and see what it gets you!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you've been warned."

He got down as Agravaine signalled his men, glancing to the various sorcerers to tell them to get ready, before he stopped by Arthur and pointed out to the Southron archers preparing to fire.

"Aim at anything so long as it's nowhere near near anything of ours."

Out at the Southron line, crossbows were raised and Agravaine raised his hand ready to drop it in signal to shoot... And then all hell broke loose.

The crunch of splintering and exploding wood, the snap of severed bowstrings cracking into flesh, and the agonised shrieks of men who had that happen right in the faces filled the air. The incidents were spread out along the line, distracting the crossbowmen next to them long enough for the act to be repeated several more times.

Up on the fort walls, Coillan, Arthur, and two other sorcerers were wreaking that havoc, although the king only managed to break five crossbows and topple three totally unrelated trees with his attempts... Even if the trees did crush several Southrons in the process.

Agravaine could only gape at what was happening, totally confused as to what was going on, before a bolt of fire was thrown from the wall by one of the unarmoured men. The defenders jeered at their attackers, as several more bolts followed the first to scorch the front line of the Southrons.

That was when he realised what he was up against, and growled under his breath.

"A fort manned by men of both Camelot and Escetia, a fort with _sorcerers_ among its compliment... Escetia is a supporter of magic!"

Arthur watched as his uncle seemed to seek out one of the Southron's likely a commander, to try think up some plan to deal with this new developement. Realising there were sorcerers here had clearly given him pause for thought, but it was also true that Coillan and the others who had just been part of that display had retreated to the battlement steps for a moment to get their breath back. He too was in need of a sit down for an entirely different reason, namely that he felt like he'd been kicked in the ribs.

He chose to stay up on the wall, sliding down to sit with his back against the parapet and taking a deep breath. Katryn's tip had helped, but his aim was still terrible. Merlin was probably going to tease him about this once it was all over.

A shout went up from the men on the walls, several pointing to the skies in alarm at something gliding high overhead and descending towards them. Several men with twitchy trigger fingers fired their crossbows at it, only for the arrows to be batted aside by a seemingly random gust of wind.

The strange bird-like thing came closer, becoming recognisable as a wooden frame strung with canvas that bore a man in long robes riding in a harness beneath it.

Arthur got to his feet quickly, calling out.

"Hold your fire! He's an ally!" He ran along the wall and down the steps to the courtyard, keeping clear until the kite had landed and its owner had gotten himself clear of it. "Kalem, you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

The High Priest turned to face him, tilting his head to indicate the attackers outside.

"I see you have visitors. Well they're about to get some unexpected company... Namely thirty Storm Druids, led by the ever bloodthirsty Alrik, who are even now creeping into position behind them. They'll attack on your signal, a streak of light fired into the sky."

Arthur grimaced, taking Kalem by the arm.

"Then it will have to be one of the fort's sorcerers who does that, because Merlin really needs your help right now. It's too much to explain why he looks like he does, except that the curse that's been put on him caused the problem behind it. We need you to remove it."

Kalem's eyes widened.

"Merlin's been cursed?" His expression turned serious. "Take me to him."

Arthur led the way, to where Katryn and Gwen sat beside a crooning wyvern and a half-burried warlock. Kalem didn't utter a word in reaction to seeing Merlin in an elderly state, instead immediately lifting him free of the dirt a little and peeling away the obvious bandages on his shoulder. He then hissed. "This is one of the vilest hexes ever invented for binding magic. Instead of using chains and shackles like most others, it only requires that the victim's blood be spilt on the object that carries the spell."

Arthur stood at his side, deeply worried.

"Can you remove it?"

The priest nodded.

"Yes, it won't take me long. I suggest you deal with your guests out there while I sort this. It sounds like they've decided to do something drastic."

Arthur turned, now becoming aware of the chorus of battle cries echoing from beyond the walls.

He ran back up to the battlements, looking out beyond them to where the Southron's seemed to have decided to abandon crossbows and instead scale the walls with latters. That was quickly scuppered when said ladders began to shatter like the crossbows had, and Arthur decided to add to their misery.

He waved to the nearest sorcerer, getting their attention.

"I need a bolt of light, fired straight up."

"_Leoht afliehe!_"

The resulting streak of light arched upwards like a falling star in reverse, and then all hell broke loose for a second time in less than half an hour.

The Southrons at the rear left and right flanks began to scream in horror, as fifteen Storm Druids each side ripped into them with a combination of weapons and spells. Agravaine, in his position of command near the edge of the woods in the middle, could only gape in shock before his shout echoed above it all rather frantically.

"_Retreat! All of you, retreat!_"

The Southron's didn't need to be told twice, they were already running towards him driven that way by the druids. Alrik brought his small force together before the fortress walls, watching the attackers flee in almost half the number they had arrived.

He folded his blood-splatters arms across his chest, sighing.

"And the fun was just getting started." He glanced towards the gates, noting the way they'd been sealed before looking up a the defenders peering down. "So how do we get in? I thought the Stormcaller wanted us."

Arthur leaned out to look down.

"He's a little occupied with a problem right now. Kalem is fixing it. We'll be moving out along the Druid Road as soon as he can move. We don't want to sit in this fort and wait for Morgana to send a _real_ force of men at us, we'll be wiped out if we stay here."

Alrik shrugged at that, turning south and walking off with his fellow druids in tow.

"Then we'll meet you on the road, and sharpen our weapons while we wait."

Arthur watched him go, aware of the strange looks many of the defenders were giving the man who looked but didn't act like a normal druid.

"As pleasant as ever." He turned, descending from the wall and calling out. "Prepare to move out. I need all of you to move to the pre-arranged emergency staging ground east of Camelot, but be aware that if other warriors of the realm are there, they will not know of my stance on magic. Keep the use of spells _discrete_."

The fort's occupants began to move, as he then crossed the courtyard only to stagger from a sudden dizzy-spell along the way.

A testy-sounding voice then grumbled in apology, as a weakly-walking elderly Merlin shambled towards him supported by Kalem.

"Sorry, never had to do that before. My threads didn't want to let go I think they rather liked you, despite your _bad aim_."

Arthur wavered a bit on his feet, shaking his head dazedly before staring at the warlock.

"You're all right?" He blinked. "Wait, did you just..."

"Take away the loan of my magic?" Merlin raised a white eyebrow. "Sorry, but sorcery and spells are _my_ job... Yours is hitting things with sharp pointy object and trying not to make _my_ job too difficult."

Kalem glanced between the two of them interpreting that conversation.

"So you got to throw some of Merlin's power around a bit. It must be dissapointing, considering you must have barely had the chance to get a feel for it."

Merlin huffed.

"Well I supposed I _could _let him borrow it again sometime. Now that I've seen it done once, I could repeat it if I wished, except I don't think his aim would improve much. He'd be as much a threat to our allies as our enemies."

Arthur was now gaping at his Court Sorcerer, all previous worry for him replaced with irritation.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I did _that_ bad."

Merlin snorted.

"So says the guy who broke a bucket thirty feet away while aiming at a log _ten _away from his feet. I may have been dozing during all that fuss, but I knew what my magic was doing." He now nudged Kalem in the ribs. "Come on, make yourself useful and help an old man out to the woods. I need to park myself on a stream-bank while this lot pack up and move out."

Kalem led Merlin over to the abandoned kite, strapping both himself and the warlock into it before summoning a gust of wind that had it sailing up into the sky and turn south.

Arthur watched then go, before he felt a hand on his shoulder and Gwen leaned against him.

"Merlin's just upset that he wasn't able to protect us. He just needs a quiet while to settle himself."

The king beside her sighed.

"I just wish he wouldn't take it out on me like that. He didn't need to be so rude."

Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"And you've never done the same thing to him? Well now you know what something else looks like from his side."

Her gaze moved up, to where Friou was winging out of the fort to follow her master, and Arthur sighed again, allowing her to lead him to where bags of supplies were already being put out in the courtyard. Every man here would carry what he could, leaving the fort close to empty once Agravaine should come back. And when he did, two hours later under the cover of dusk, he found a dark and silent fort, which had had its 'tree gates' tauntingly opened to prove how futile further attack would be.

By this time two hundred fort personel, five friends, and two slightly unsure onlookers were trailed out camped along the Druid Road. Isolde and Tristan couldn't see it, or at least couldn't until a miraculously restored Merlin had shown up back at his real age of twenty-six. He'd granted them 'passage' on the road, and then promptly curled up by the nearest campfire and gone to sleep.

Isolde had soon followed his example, still tired and aching from her injuries as she was, leaving Tristan sat awake close to an equally thoughtful king. Even if they were thinking about entirely different things.

The smuggler eyed Arthur warily, his tone gruff.

"So much for that fort being safe. You just abandoned it."

Arthur returned the glance, snorting quietly.

"That fort is 'alarmed'. When we left it, Sir Timothe broke a clay idol kept in the innermost part of the keep. That act will have triggered an alert to Escetia's Court Sorcerer, Iunia. Fyrendir's army will be on the move towards Camelot's border with the coming of dawn. They'll come south of the Ascetir Fortress, past the Village of Ealdor, and enter the kingdom via the cover of the Forest of Ascetir. That's where we're going next, Ealdor, to meet up with them. The Druid road we're on goes past the village, so unless my uncle guesses where we're going, he won't be following us with what's left of his men."

Tristan remained sceptical.

"So you're going to send this lot off to that staging ground, and continue on to that village with just two women, your warlock, and that flying guy and those crazy druids?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Does you not including yourself in that list, mean to say you and Isolde won't be accompanying us?"

There was a moment of quiet, before the smugger grudgingly replied.

"I've seen the way your women, Gwen, looks at you. You two are like Isolde and I. You've got all this crazy collection of people following you, trusting you, and I honestly don't know what to think of it."

Arthur started to smile at that.

"I'm really not what you expected, am I?"

"Let's just say that maybe I don't think you're as useless as I did before."

The king nodded to himself at that, still smiling.

"Then I'll say now that it will be a pleasure to continue travelling with you."

Late the following day had them arrive at Ealdor, Kalem and the Storm Druids tactfully keeping out of sight on the Druid road so as not to unsettle the villagers. Now would be a chance to rest, for wounds to be tended, and for Merlin to spend at least a little while with his mother. And if all went well, then the day after the next Fyren and his army would pass by and they would join up with it... And the march to take back Camelot would begin.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: So, I've had my little bit-of-fun "fling" with Magical!Arthur, but now we're back to our regularly scheduled program of Merlin putting him down for being a twit. But trust me that the new concept I used it to introduce, of Merlin "lending" power, has not seen its end, for I have that certain thing planned for it. I suppose you could call it a combo of Merlin's 'Oomph' and Arthur's own little talent... and I think you might be able to guess what I'm planning by now, hee hee :)**

**And also, how many of you really thought I intended to let Arthur keep his new toy? I'll admit I'm a meanie. The whole point of giving him it was to say I'd had Magical!Arthur in the fic, and to tease him about being demoted afterwards. You can expect some humorous ****reminiscing**** and teasing at his expense, regarding it, at later times in the series hehehehehe. **

**So what is it with me and making it so Merlin can tease these people? First "Gwaine the Glowing" and now "Arthur, King of the Broken Bucket" ...I guess I'm just like all Merlin fans, we like to pick fun at the characters expense XD**

**I'll see you all next update, with part one of episode 13!**


	80. The Sword in the Stone 'Part 6'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, so I changed my mind. I spent most of today at work thinking up little Ealdor scenes even when I was trying not to. So here's another part lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 80: The Sword in the Stone ~Part 6~

"It's good to have you home, Merlin."

"I'm so sorry it's been so long."

Merlin and Hunith walked along the edge of the field of wheat behind her house, the birds singing in the early morning light as across Ealdor other residents were emerging from homes to tend the rest of the village's fields. The two of them stopped when their reached where it ended just short of the forest's edge, turning to look back at the settlement.

Hunith sighed.

"I understand how it is. Your life in Camelot... I worry about you sometimes. The dangers you must face."

It was his turn to sigh now, in resignation.

"Mother... I don't want you to worry."

"I can't help it, it's what mothers do."

He smiled.

"Well we're save here. Besides, the biggest threat I face on a daily basis is Arthur throwing goblets or boots at me, and me potentially being buried under a mountain of paperwork. He's actually made me an open member of the High Council, his proxy when he's not attending meetings. Of course, only the Council and the Brotherhood know about it, but that doesn't reduce the amount of work it mounds on me."

Hunith turned to him, laying a hand on the side of his face.

"That may be true while you are in Camelot, but you're all here now because something happened. Don't hide it from me, Merlin."

Her son remained silent for several moments, before he bowed his head and gave in.

"Morgana managed to take Camelot again. King Fyrendir has been alerted, and he should pass by here sometime tomorrow. We'll be leaving with him, and marching to go reclaim the kingdom." He pulled her into a hug. "We'll be fine. Arthur and I have a lot of allies between the two of us, far more than Morgana has. She won't be able to keep what she's taken from us. Just trust me that I'll do my best not to do anything stupid, and that I'll come visit once everything has settled down again."

His mother returned the hug, holding him tightly.

"I know you will, you always do. As long as you and Arthur look after each other, I know you'll be fine."

She let go, smiling sadly before heading away to see if the nearby Tristan and Isolde needed anything. Merlin remained where he was, watching the people of his birthplace go about their daily lives in the way he once had so long ago. It seemed like an entirely different life now, almost like it had belonged to someone else.

He was still there when Arthur came out of the house and spotted him, the king approaching him before both strolled into the woods by some unspoken accord. And it was only once the village was obscured by the trees, that Arthur spoke.

"You've got that look in your eyes again. Like you worry that this will be the last time you ever see her."

Merlin sighed, stopping to lean against a tree while Arthur did the same against one opposite him.

"It's just that every time I promise her I'll come back again and let her know I'm fine, I'm afraid that I'll end up breaking it and breaking her heart. She's already lost my father, she'd have nothing left if she lost me as well."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Then that's all the more reason not to get yourself killed... Not to mention I'd have one hell of a time trying to find a servant to replace you. Bel's all and good, but he doesn't have your talent for keeping my ego in check."

Merlin started to smile, chuckling.

"You mean tell you when you're being an idiot." He looked around, noting they were off the beaten paths used by the villagers to get firewood from the coppice groves. "Do you feel like having a little competition? There's a stream not far from here, with some big boulders in it. If you can consistently land a decent hit on one with a fireball, within half-an-hour, then I might take you out now and then and let you have some fun with my magic once we've gotten Camelot back."

Arthur jolted and stared at him.

"You're going to let me use your magic again?"

The reply to that was flat.

"For anything to do with saving Camelot or fighting things, no." Merlin lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile. "But for occasional fun and to teach you a little more respect for the efforts involved in sorcery, I don't see why not. Besides, I want to see first hand just how bad your aim actually is."

Arthur stepped away from his tree, the light of challenge in his eyes.

"You're on. So where's that boulder you want me to hit?"

Merlin grinned and led the way, the two of them ending up quite close to the Druid road but far enough from the Storm Clan camp not to draw any of their attention.

It was then, as they stood on the banks of the stream near quite an impressively large rock, that Merlin tentatively and deliberately reached out with a single one of his threads and gently twined it around Arthur before letting the end trail free... Much as those threads connected to his staff were when he didn't have them pulled up tight to stop 'accidents' being created by the thing.

A small shudder by Arthur signalled that he'd felt the connection form, before he rolled his shoulders to loosen up and faced the rock across the trickle of water.

"I don't need to be told the spell for this one... Good all-round word for fire. Usable for anything from lighting candles and camp-fires, to throwing fireballs." He pointed at the rock. "_Forebearne!_"

Merlin smirked to himself and yanked on his loaned thread, drastically shortening the length of the part that trailed free. The result was a sudden drop in the power available to his friend, and what would have been quite a respectable fireball instead manifested as a splutter of sparks.

Arthur, having felt the pull, glared at him before Merlin chuckled and relented.

"Ok, ok, I won't sabotage you this time. Try again, and your half-an-hour starts now."

Arthur turned his attention back to the rock, his determined efforts gradually building up an area on and around the rock that was alternately either scorched by missed shots, or soaked by the gouts of water thrown up by those misses that hit the stream instead.

Merlin let him get on with it, smiling a little at how much the king was clearly enjoying this little challenge. He'd not been entirely sure if he'd be able to lend power to Arthur again, not after the way he'd secretly tried it with Gwen only for his magic to seem to rebuke him for it by refusing to allow the thread to go anywhere near her with that intent.

It looked like it was Arthur or no-one with this particular trick, and likely only allowed the king because of their joint destiny. But the experiment had shown him that the vague feeling he'd picked up, of how it was done, was right, and that left him wondering about another feeling from his power's recent self-imposed activity that he'd picked up... And could he repeat that as well.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, noting that while the aim was still terrible he was still close to hitting the rock most of the time now. Of course, the rock was as big as a barn door and this was practically point-blank range, but it was still a decent effort. He wanted Arthur to win this little game, because he _wanted_ to be able to go off and enjoy his magic like this once in a while. He and his friend had sparred with swords often enough for some entertainment, that it would be nice to switch things round so that he was the one with the advantage for a change.

He continued to smile at that thought, even as he reached within for his power to manipulate time. While he'd been cursed, it had almost felt like his magic had used up the leaking parts of that power in order to trick reality. What if the reason speeding his time up never made him age, was because his power did the same thing but in reverse?

Behind the fire-flinging monarch, the warlock frowned in concentration and his eyes burned gold. Several false-starts and moments of near magic-induced retching later, and a slightly deeper voice coughed behind Arthur to get his attention.

He stopped mid-spell and turned, to see a dark-bearded, middle-aged Merlin sat on a log watching him. And then he blinked in confusion.

"I didn't hear you cast your ageing spell, and why aren't you eighty?"

Merlin started to smile smugly, his eyes gleaming gold again twice in succession, resulting in him ageing to eighty, and then reverting to his normal twenty-six.

"Maybe because I didn't cast it... I'll have to thank Morgana sometime. That cursed arrow of hers has meant I've learnt a far simpler, easier, and more subtle ageing magic than that clunky and temperamental incantation." He stood up. "Just as I can control time, slowing it down for others or speeding it up for myself... I can also _trick_ time. I can make my body temporarily think that it's any age older than I actually am. When I want to return to normal, I just think it."

Arthur was still staring as Merlin flung his arms up into the air almost excitedly, before he started to shake his head at his Court Sorcerer's _obvious_ enthusiasm for his new trick.

"You're acting like a small child with a new favourite toy."

Merlin folded his arms across his chest, pouting in jest.

"And why shouldn't I look on the bright side of my near-death experience? Now I don't have to carry around that disgusting-tasting ageing spell antidote anymore."

The king was still shaking his head, before he then tilted it towards the now rather scorched rock.

"So during your experimenting, were you watching me at all?"

Merlin nodded, his smile turning wry.

"Yes, and while your aim is still _terrible_, it's passable." He uncoiled his thread from Arthur, chuckling. "Expect me to challenge you to a _sorcerer's_ version of a sparring session sometime. It should be fun to see _you_ falling on your royal rear for a change."

Arthur chuckled as well, grinning beneath the sheen of sweat he'd built up from the past half an hour's effort.

"And I'm sure you'll look forward to that." He slapped Merlin on the shoulder, turning to head back to the village. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

The two of them set off, unaware that somewhere behind, among the trees as he'd done many years ago back in the past, a figure in Druid robes watched them.

Nellan smiled and drew back up his hood, disappearing among the trees to return to the Ascetir Forest to wait for the pair to pass by on their return to Camelot. The next era in the birth of Albion was soon to begin.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, the epic little Nellan moment at the end was pure random. It just occured to me that he and his clan would most definitely be watching all this happening, what with it being part of their tradition of recording the events of prophesy as they take place. So I decided to give him a little cameo to conclude the link in with episode 13 :)**


	81. The Sword in the Stone 'Part 7'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Oh wow, seriously wow, that episode was EPIC! But I have only one real thing to say abut the way it ended... What. The. HECK? o.o**

**But anyway, we'll get on to that in the final part for the episode. Right now, it's time to see Merlin being badass :)**

**Oh, and a question. How is it, even when they're fleeing for their lives, Arthur and co always seem to find perfectly made torches to use? Well I'm going to do something different lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 81: The Sword in the Stone ~Part 7~

There had been no warning of their approach, nor had any of them expected them to come. But while confidence in the safe escape that the Druid road provided had not been misplaced, what had been was their confidence that Agravaine would not think to guess they would head to the village of Merlin's birth.

After all, he name of that village was a fact well known within the court at Camelot.

It was after a quick farewell to his mother that Merlin and the others fled, making sure Agravaine would see them and lure him and his force away from the vulnerable village. The warlock took them in the direction of the Ridge of Ascetir, to where the rocky protrusions that preceded it like foothills precede mountains, housed a maze of tunnels and caves he had played in long ago when he was a small boy.

He paused in his running when the entrance to the tunnels came into view in the dim light, turning to glance back to where torches could be seen heading their way.

"Keep going. I'll deal with them." He smiled in a grimly wicked fashion. "They picked a bad place to come after us, because we're _awfully_ close to Kilgharrah's ledge... _O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon su katerkheo deuro!_"

Tristan stared at the warlock, for the growling almost-roaring tones that had emerged from Merlin's throat.

"What was that?"

Arthur grabbed him by the shoulder, setting him moving towards the cave again.

"He just called a very big friend of his, and our pursuers are about to become ash."

Merlin hurried after his friends, already able to sense the immediate and very close response from the dragon. Kilgharrah closed in on the Southrons from above, barely a minute after the call, and Agravaine stared up at him in horror before screaming out to his men.

"_Take cover!_"

The Southrons were already in the clearing just before the cave, pinned between that wall of rock and the dragon swooping in over the forest behind them. The blast of flames from his maw engulfed them almost to the last man, only Agravaine and the handful of men closest to him making it into the safety of the tunnels.

Deeper into those passages, Merlin flicked a thread out around Arthur before conjuring two orbs of light, throwing one to the king and pointing ahead.

"Just keep hold of it and my magic will maintain it. Just keep going, we need to get out the other side of here so we can meet up with Kalem and the others."

There was a scuffle of sound echoing from behind them, Arthur frowning.

"I thought Kilgharrah would have dealt with them."

Merlin sighed.

"No offence, Arthur, but surely you'd remember that he's a bit big to get in here. Any that made it into the tunnels are _my_ problem. I'll go back and deal with them. Just follow the tunnel along this path, and at the fork three hundred paces from here you need to go left."

The warlock snuffed out his light so he wouldn't be easily spotted, putting his hand to the cave wall so he could keep his bearings once he'd passed beyond the glow of the one Arthur held.

The king called out quietly after him, before turning to keep going.

"Make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Merlin smiled a little to himself at that, before starting to feign like his shoulder was still hurt just before he reached the point where Agravaine and his last handful of men were coming up the passage by the light of some hastily made torches. A couple of those men missing their cloaks as evidence of what had been used to make them.

The nobleman pointed when he saw the warlock, made confident by Merlin's apparently still hampered condition. The dragon swooping in could be down to chance that it had been keeping an eye on the area, or he could assume that Dragonlord Powers were not something that could be bound by a spell.

Merlin turned several corners, taking obscure side passages until he realised he'd made an error and run into a dead end.

Agravaine and his men came to a stop behind him, the king's uncle still looking confident.

"You surprised me by having the dragon nearby, but he can't help you in here. Morgana's arrow has taken away your magic Merlin, so I suggest you give up and tell me where Arthur is."

Merlin turned to face him, sounding almost a little sad.

"Be careful."

"What are you talking about? You're no threat to me as you are. Now where is Arthur? If you won't tell me, I will be forced to kill you."

Merlin lowered his hand from where he'd clutched his shoulder, straightening up and abandoning all signs of feigned injury. He then shook his head.

"I don't think so... Please, Agravaine, just leave while you still have a chance. Don't force me to kill _you_."

Agravaine scoffed, starting to move towards him.

"I'm not falling for your bluff, boy." Merlin tilted his chin a little, eyes glowing gold before the nobleman and his men were flung backwards. The Southrons were crushed against the walls, but Agravaine was spared and allowed to land with only the wind knocked out of him. He then started to get up, staring in shock. "Your magic? It's supposed to be bound."

Merlin remained sombre.

"Many are the allies that are mine to call on. One of those allies removed Morgana's curse from me, after he arrived aloft a sail of canvas and wood, and he is only one of many who will come to my call at the mention of my name."

Agravaine continued to stare, seeming puzzled before his eyes lit up with understanding and suspicion.

"So it's you... _You're_ Emrys!"

Merlin did not move his eyes from him, aware now that Agravaine had sealed his fate. Too much depended on this secret, and the nobleman had already used up every chance he'd been offered to turn back from this path.

"That is what the Druids call me. Morgana knew who I was, for a time, until I stole those memories from her. Now she sees 'Emrys' as an old man, whose face haunts her nightmares and visions... And that is how it must stay."

Agravaine reached for his dagger, lunging at Merlin who then thrust both hands out towards him.

The blade was halted in its path just a few inches from his throat, as Agravaine was flung backwards like a rag doll and fell limp to the floor. His eyes now stared upward in the light of dropped torches, sightless and empty, and Merlin reached down to close them before stepping over him to head on his way. Agravaine had chosen his path, and refused to change it. He could have walked away when first warned, but had not... This end was of his own making.

Merlin was very quiet when he caught up to the others, Gwen regarding him in concern when she saw his expression.

"What happened."

The warlock slipped past her, taking the lead from Arthur before his quiet reply came.

"Agravaine is dead... I killed him... There's no one left back there now to follow us."

Isolde regarded him in shock.

"You killed them all?"

"...With that, and with summoning Kilgharrah, I've killed more than two-hundred men this night... And I will have to kill more before all this is over."

Merlin kept moving, leading the way with a new orb of light while Arthur brought up the rear with the other. When they'd at last emerged from the caves, the warlock led them back around to the Druid road and the Storm Clan warriors. And then he went off to a point just outside the camp, and stood in silence with his head bowed as though in prayer.

Tristan and Isolde watched him uncertainly, as Kalem came up beside them and spoke.

"With great power comes great burdens, especially for him. He's never desired death or killing, and yet because of his destiny his path is already littered with the corpses of hundreds felled by his hand. And there will be still more, before his destiny is complete and this land united."

Isolde watched Merlin in sympathy, tilting her head as murmured words in the Old Tongue drifted over to them barely loud enough to hear.

"What's he saying?"

Kalem bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"It's a prayer, for those whose lives he has just taken. Forgiving them for the errors of their path, and asking them for their forgiveness of him in turn. He is laying their souls to rest in the only way he can, with a prayer to the Old Magic, asking it to usher them on into peace in the afterlife."

She glanced at the priest beside her.

"And will it do that?"

Kalem raised his head again, solemn.

"He is the avatar of the Old Magic, a living embodiment of its will. He was born to return magic to the land, and if he asks it to usher those men onwards in peace, then so it will be." He turned, to head back into the camp. "And I find it heartening to know that even as powerful as he is, he never lets it sway his heart or make him forget his beliefs or morals. He remains himself, and never lets himself forget his regrets for those whose lives he has been forced to take."

Trumpet calls sounded, breaking the quiet and causing all heads to turn and look to the east. Horses were charging through the woods along the path of the Druid road, the riders clearly able to see it. The man at their head shouting out to the nearby warlock when he saw him.

"Lord Merlin! Getting yourself into trouble again, I see. Where's Arthur?"

Merlin had broken from his vigil, hastening towards the riders where they'd come to a stop.

"He's just the other side of the camp." His expression hardened. "Morgana has taken Camelot again. And now we're going to take it back... I'm glad you're here, Fyren."

The two of them strode away into the camp, Tristan and Isolde now left in surprise at the respect the warlock had instantly been given. It was Tristan who spoke.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Kalem nodded.

"King Fyrendir Gryphdawn of Escetia, and those riding with him are his personal guard, the Aering Knights. And behind him will be a large part of his kingdom's army. It's time to go find those Knights and people of Camelot who escaped and chose to wait for Arthur to come rally them. Once everything is prepared, the fight for Camelot will begin."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And I will end it there for now. I'll be doing this episode in 4 parts, so that overall it comes out at 10 parts to complete the double-episode. Keep your eyes peeled for the Christmas Oneshot I will be posting tomorrow. Be warned, it's going to be cute :)**


	82. The Sword in the Stone 'Part 8'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, after all the xmas family visits and etceteras... I'M BACK! :D**

**Oh, and while I remember, I'm going to mention something I noticed. The writers made a HUGE continuity error with The Sword in the Stone. If you look at the official BBC map of Camelot, Ealdor is **_**east**_** of the city, not north like it says in the episode. The village is in what was **_**Cenred's**_** kingdom, not Lot's kingdom (Heck, Hunith even mentions Cenred is her king in The Moment of Truth). And the White Mountains are **_**south-west**_** of Camelot, so how the heck they could pass over them to escape Agravaine, while also supposedly heading north to the magically-moved Ealdor, I have no idea O.o; **

**So yeah, I've been fixing all the directions in this version XD**

**(Small edit to this, someone looked up King Lot, and he's supposed to be Escetia's new king. However that still doesn't fix the fact Arthur and co were going north, when Escetia and Ealdor are east, and the White Mountains are in the west. So, if he ever appears in Season 5, I shall put his kingdom to the north, give it a pretty name, and say that it's wedged between Caerleon and Mercia :D )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 82: The Sword in the Stone ~Part 8~

The armed force marched through the woods, stretched out like a ribbon of steel and sinew, of men and women both who all held an iron glint of determination in their eyes. Fyren, being more free to be liberal in his use of magic, had an army supplemented by it. The handful of women among the ranks were all sorceresses of varying strengths, and most of them healers. There were a few male magic users as well, but most of them were members of the Aering Knights and trained predominantly for combat spells. Riding at the front of that force, alongside his fellow king, Arthur couldn't help but feel envious.

Fyren's stance on magic may not be common knowledge in his kingdom, but his entire although modest army was in on it. What they lacked in numbers, they made up for with the sheer resilience that came from having magic to call on to tend the wounded and get them back into the fight.

Camelot, on the other hand, only had three sorcerers in residence. One was Gaius, who was mostly just a healer, the next was Liam, who frankly wasn't good for much, and the last of course was Merlin. But all three were shackled by the need for secrecy, the inability to act openly due to the laws that were still in place. Yes, they had Kalem and the Storm Clan to call on as well, but even they were restricted by the need to keep to the shadows. Such restrictions would make taking Camelot back more difficult.

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. At this time, in this situation, he was becoming severely tempted to just throw secrecy to the winds and repeal the law right now. He was growing tired of the lies, the subterfuge. How could he expect his people to trust him when the time came, if he kept hiding his real opinions? Every month, week, _day_ that passed, it would become harder to break the truth to them. And every time magic of some form was used to attack Camelot, it became harder still.

Off to the side, watching the king from the back of his own borrowed horse, Merlin's expression became saddened and concerned. He knew what Arthur was probably thinking about, and he too wished for the time to come when they could be honest. He had faced the same dilemma, back before Arthur had learnt of his magic. He'd known that each passing day was another day of lying to him, and another stone in the wall of mistrust that might have risen between them when the secret finally came out.

Merlin sighed much as Arthur had, but with a more hopeful tone. But he had gained Arthur's trust by that time, Arthur _knew_ him well enough for that wall to crumble as soon as it had started to form. The situation between Arthur and his people was no different. They knew his heart, and knew his desire to protect and keep them safe even at the cost of his life if need be, and they would return that trust when the time came.

They all continued to ride on, now well within the Forest of Ascetir and nearing the emergency staging grounds. wisps of smoke could be seen through gaps in the canopy, rising into the air above the trees ahead. The distant sounds of many people could also now be heard. And when the riders crested the top of the slope above the spread-out mass of crude tents and camp-fires, it took only moments for some of the knights among them to spot their king before the assisting army also began to form up either side of him.

"It's the King! The King has returned!"

"The men of Escetia are here!"

Cheers erupted within the camp, hundreds of people swarming around to welcome their king and his allies, Percival and Leon among them. Most of those here were civilians, but the littering of pitch-forks and other farm implements made clear they'd come here to join Camelot's surviving fighters. There was also a band of warriors in the orange-trimmed red of Ulwin, Tarven having sent what he could spare from the defensive force of the trading town. Morgana had not bothered with it yet, but that didn't mean she would ignore it forever.

While Arthur greeted his people and reassured them, Fyren got down from his horse and signalled to his force with a simple hand-sign. The result was all of his healers assembling before him with their medical supplies, before he turned to the nearest Knight of Camelot and waved him over.

"We're going to set up an infirmary near the stream over there. I want you to bring everyone who is wounded to us. The most serious injuries first, but I still want everyone with even the smallest wound to be checked before the day is over."

The knight bowed.

"I will spread the word, Your Majesty."

The knight strode away to seek out those worst injured, who had yet to make their way to see the arrival of their king. Fyren watched him go, before he and the healers began setting up the infirmary. He might be a king, but with his time disguised as a servant he was no stranger to hard physical work. He helped gather the wood for the fires to boil water, before assisting in putting up the large tents and assembling the small, folding tables that had been brought for preparing poultices and remedies on.

Merlin ended up in there as well, after discretely having the thirty Storm Druids and Kalem camp the far side of the infirmary so they would be less obvious at least for the time being. He was a bit nervous about having them here, even if their weapons meant they didn't really look like druids. He just worried that there might be a bad reaction once the people here from Camelot decided to question who they were.

Fyren could see the worry written on the warlock's face, pausing beside him with a bag of bandages and murmuring quietly.

"Don't worry about it. Just act like them being here isn't a big deal, like it's normal, and people will be less inclined to overreact about it. If you act like they're something to be ashamed of, people will assume the worst."

Merlin glanced over his shoulder and gave him a smile, grateful.

"Thanks. It's nice to be cheered up by someone else for a change, instead of being the one cheering everyone else up. Gwen helps, but, I'm normally the one who has to fix things when they're going wrong."

The King of Escetia grinned.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm here. Now you just have to hope you don't get sick of me."

The two of them looked at each other, before bursting out laughing at the joke. It was a reminder of the time they'd both been servants, before new ranks and changing circumstances meant their encounters included less banter than the first few had done.

They were still chuckling when one of the healers came over, the woman looking rather upset about something as she approached her king.

Fyren turned, his smile fading into seriousness.

"What is it, Jenani?"

Jenani pointed, to a nearby bed that contained a knight groaning in pain and fever, his exposed leg bearing a clearly-infected gash.

"That wound is too far gone for normal means, even for the few _special_ poultices we brought with us." She looked towards the various Camelot soldiers within earshot, and lowered her voice. "If we can't use our magic, he and several others in similar situations will either die or in the cases where we can... lose limbs. Right now, with these restrictions, it's his leg or his life, and as I understand it we'll need every warrior we can get to take back Camelot."

Fyren glanced at Merlin, who stared at the two of them and started to shake his head.

"No, no you can't make me decide this. I can't anyway, not without Arthur's permission. His stance on magic isn't my secret to reveal to his people. I don't have the right to decide it for him."

Fyren's gaze went back to Jenani.

"Exactly how many people have wounds that threaten their life or would require amputation?"

Her expression turned grim.

"Almost thirty that are certain, and a further fifteen that are borderline. That doesn't count the near hundred who will not be fully fit to fight when we march in two days."

Both king and warlock winced, the former grimacing.

"Almost a hundred and fifty, that's more than a tenth of the Camelot warriors here." He went quiet, frowning in thought, before he straightened up and took a deep breath. "Use whatever means you have to treat these people and get them fit to fight."

Beside him, Merlin gaped and turned away from the poultices he'd been preparing.

"You can't do that! What about-"

"It isn't _Arthur's_ stance on magic that I'll revealing, but _mine_." Fyren's words were quiet, but fierce, as he pointed to the injured men being treated. "And maybe this will make returning magic to Camelot just that little bit easier when the time comes, for the kingdom to have a close neighbour and ally who permits its use. Let Escetia serve as an example of how it can benefit the people. Arthur can always keep the law against magic in Camelot in place, but retain the alliance in good faith to give magic the 'benefit of a doubt'."

Merlin's expression became unreadable, several seconds of silence passing by until he gave in.

"Fine, go ahead, but wait until I get Arthur in here before you announce it. Maybe he could even make a show out of watching the first few be treated with magic."

Fyren smiled weakly.

"I know I can trust you to arrange the theatrical aspects of it."

He got a case of rolled-eyes at that remark, before Merlin trudged out of the tent to go fetch Arthur. He then beat a hasty retreat, feeling too nervous about the whole thing to bear being there to actually witness whatever protests and finger-pointing that would probably result.

Merlin sat himself on the edge of the stream, close to where the Storm Druids were, to wait it out, and he was still sat there when a faintly flustered Arthur came looking for him.

The king slumped down to sit on the ground beside him, letting out a long breath before flopping backwards to stare up at the trees.

"I am so glad Fyren did that, it means I'm no longer the one who would be first to break the idea to my people."

Merlin looked at him, still a bit anxious.

"So how _did_ it go?"

Arthur winced.

"Quite a bit of shouting from the people who were being treated in the tent at the time, a couple of knights reaching for swords until I ordered them to lower their weapons. Then Fyren and I got to do a whole political discussion about us being good friends and allies, and about how he only advocates the use of magic for good purposes. He pointed out the man with the infected leg, who would either lose or it die, but could have his leg and his life saved if magic were used to banish the infection from the wound. He then said 'What harm is there in using magic to heal the sick and injured? What harm is there in using it to save lives that would be lost otherwise? Magic is strictly regulated in my kingdom, how else would Camelot not know we use it if we were not being careful with its use?' He was so earnest about it, that at that point most of the protests stopped. Those that didn't were just grumbles."

Merlin let out a sigh of relief.

"What then?"

Arthur let out a similar sigh.

"I said that our alliance would remain valid, and that I would give magic the benefit of a doubt with Escetia to serve as an example to observe. So long as Fyren keeps things nice and tidy with regards to governing magic in his kingdom, introducing magic to Camelot when the time comes will be so much easier. In light of that agreement, I've also given him permission to bring his Court Sorceress with him whenever he visits. So long as she refrains from the use of magic during it, of course."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, his tone sarcastic.

"Oh I'm sure Iunia will _love_ that. Being stared at with fear and suspicion whenever she visits. It's my own worst nightmare, and I can say she won't like it either."

Arthur sat up again, then pushed himself back to his feet.

"Well right now _I'm_ the one being stared at by my own people. While it's being accepted that my reasons are sound, it's still a shock for them to hear me agree to give magic a chance. Especially after Morgana has just taken the kingdom, along with everything else she's done to us with her powers. For some of them it's shaken their faith in me, and I can't say there's a single one of them who hasn't been unnerved by it. I need to speak to them, get their full faith back, before we march for Camelot. To fight without it could mean failure even with the extra fighters will have thanks to the efforts of Fyren's healers. Percival and Leon are 'supervising' things in my stead."

Merlin got up at well, frowning.

"Some of them are doubting you?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Not fully, they know me too well to completely lose trust in me, but they're not comfortable either."

The warlock beside him went quiet, folding his arms across his chest and tapping fingers as he mused over the problem. And then, without a word, he turned and walked off.

Arthur called out after him, but gave up when it became obvious his friend was off to sort something out. Little did he know, his Court Sorcerer was about to arrange another theatrical display for their benefit... But first he had a certain rock to find, which conveniently happened to be within this very area of the Forest of Ascetir. It was nice when chance brought opportunities up like this.

~(-)~

The first murmurs of the story seemed to come from no particular source, catching on the attention of the people nearby before one guardsman who originated from Ulwin spoke up that he'd heard of it. As the 'ancient legend' spread, other guards who had come from the same place, all of them carefully spread throughout the area of the camp for best effect, continued to reinforce the supposed legitimacy of the tale. A way to prove faith in Arthur, to prove he was worthy of leading them, that his will was to be trusted in all things.

And like all good stories, it had been spun from a seed of truth.

Merlin discretely smiled to himself as he made his way to where Arthur and the others were camped, listening to the fervent talk going on here and there around him. It was amazing how quickly something like this could take on a life of its own in a single night, at a time when every glimmer of hope put before the people would be grasped upon and held tightly. That he himself had mentioned he'd been told the location of the object in question, by Gaius no less, had created a desire to see the legend come true... And now he was going to give the people exactly what they wanted.

He reached Arthur, nudging him with a foot to wake him up.

"Get up, sleepyhead, we've got an important walk to go on."

Below him, the king opened his eyes and frowned up at him, confused.

"Walk? Where?"

Merlin crouched down, murmuring.

"Get up, and I'll tell you as we go."

Arthur continued to stare at him, getting up and following when the warlock set off. He was quick to notice that civilians and knights and regular warriors were also falling into line behind. Fyren's people joining also, the healers, and even the Storm Druids filtering discretely into place.

He now began to feel just a little uncertain, remaining quiet until after almost twenty minutes he could remain silent no longer.

"What's going on?"

Merlin smiled to himself, looking smug.

"There's a tale Gaius once told me, about a man who before the birth of the Five Great Kingdoms brought an end to the cycle of bloodshed and war that happened in that age. That man was Camelot's first king, and ancestor to all that followed, including you."

Arthur nodded.

"King Bruta. Merlin, every child in Camelot knows that story. I fail to see why it's making all these people follow us."

Merlin continued to smile.

"Well there's another part to the story... One that conveniently was known by certain guards of certain origins who confirmed it." He murmured the second part, talking normally again as he continued. "When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, it would form a test, for only a true King of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

Arthur frowned at him, sidelong.

"You're making all this up, aren't you?"

Merlin innocently shook his head, coming to a stop and pointing at something off to their right.

"If I am, then what is that?"

Arthur looked to where he indicated, his breath catching in his throat at the sight. It was Kilgharrah's sword, the one Merlin had hidden after it had been used in the defeat of the immortal army. And sure enough it was embedded deeply into a rock.

Incidentally, recognising the blade meant he also knew that Merlin _had_ made all that up, but had manipulated gossip so that the people believed it was true.

The king spoke ever so quietly, awed.

"There are times when you truly are a genius, Merlin. Not many, but this is definitely one of them."

The two of them slowly approached the rock, the people and knights gathering around the clearing's edge while the early morning light reached down in golden rays through the trees like a benediction. Merlin stopped a few strides away from it, allowing Arthur to proceed the last of the way on his own, speaking out for the people to hear.

"Arthur, you're the true King of Camelot. Let those who doubt you now be set straight. Let the people see your right to lead them to a new age." Off to one side, Tristan and Isolde stood, Tristan frowning at that and still sceptical. Merlin kept on talking. "You and you alone can draw out that sword."

Arthur drew his current sword, tossing it to the side and grasping the hilt of the sword in the stone with both hands. He tried to pull it out, straining with every muscle and wondering what the heck Merlin was playing at when the warlock spoke again.

"You have to believe, Arthur." Tense moments passed by while still the blade didn't move, and Arthur released his grip on it while Merlin watched. "You are destined to be Albion's greatest king. Nothing, not even this stone, can stand in your way. Have faith."

Something about the way he said it got through to Arthur, who understood now _how_ he wanted the sword to be drawn. It had to look easy, like it didn't resist at all.

Arthur changed his grip, reaching his hand over to grasp the hilt properly as one would to draw a blade from a sheath at the waist. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, straightening himself up with his head held proud. Behind him Merlin, happy with the image now portrayed, glanced at the sword and his eyes gleamed gold, the blade sliding free with a spitting of sparks from the rock so that Arthur could hold it up skyward.

Leon and Percival looked on from nearby, grinning at the sight before the former of the two called out.

"Long live the King!"

The people took up the chant, doubts banished before this glorious image of legend. Arthur had been proven in their eyes, they would follow him into anything. And tomorrow at dawn they would march forth to take back the kingdom.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Plot twisting! Woo! Hehehehe, new motive for going to get the sword! And Fyren's standing up as an example to help bring back faith in magic! You can probably tell I'm going to have fun with that in Season 5 XD**


	83. The Sword in the Stone 'Part 9'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And the battle approaches! CHARGE! :D**

**(Small addition to this, in case people missed me adding it to chapter 82. Someone looked up King Lot, and he's supposed to be Escetia's new king. However that still doesn't fix the fact Arthur and co were going north, when Escetia and Ealdor are east, and the White Mountains are in the west. So, if he ever appears in Season 5, I shall put his kingdom to the north, give it a pretty name, and say that it's wedged between Caerleon and Mercia :D )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 83: The Sword in the Stone ~Part 9~

The camp was a hive of activity, men and women preparing to move out with the coming dawn. Through the heart of it walked the four men of the Brotherhood who were here, following Arthur as he outlined his plan.

"The drawbridge and the Northern Gates will be well manned, as will be the tunnel directly into the castle. It's likely that Morgana will have found the new tunnel we dug, have have it heavily guarded, which means our best bet is to enter the castle grounds through the two small side-gates into the upper town."

Leon frowned a little, concerned.

"Even if we _can_ get inside the gates, she still has her army."

Arthur glanced back at him.

"And we're not alone. With our few hundred, and Fyren's force as well.

Percival raised an eyebrow.

"They still outnumber us."

"Yes, but only two-to-one. And after his little stunt yesterday, I don't doubt he'll be having the sorcerer's among his knights plying their 'skills' as well."

Isolde approached them, from where she and Tristan had watched them pass, listening.

"Do you really think your people will fight? You're asking them to fight alongside sorcerers from a neighbouring kingdom, when Camelot still bans magic."

Leon looked to her, smiling.

"Oh, they'll fight for Arthur."

Beside him, his king sighed.

"It's not me they have to fight for. It's for Camelot."

Leon shook his head.

"No, Arthur. It is you the people love, and you they will lay down their lives for." He glanced at Percival and Merlin. "I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you."

Percival nodded, as did Merlin with a smile.

"As would I."

"And I."

Arthur regarded his friends with pride, while from his place nearby Tristan looked on with dawning realisation about the young king. Arthur was smiling, as he drew his new sword and turned.

"Then to the mouth of hell, it is."

The four of them strode away, Merlin falling into step alongside Arthur and nudging him.

"So are you going to give it a name?"

His friend blinked, startled.

"Give what a name?"

Merlin looked down, indicating the sword.

"All great and legendary weapons are given names by their wielders, and seeing as I've finally given it to you properly, Kilgharrah's sword needs a name."

Arthur raised it before him to consider the blade of silver steel and gold, seeming to think for a long moment until the name came to him from within.

"...Excalibur... Somehow, that name just feels right."

Merlin slapped him on the shoulder.

"Then Excalibur, it is. I know you'll use it well."

The day quickly passed by, night creeping in as the people settled down for one last night of rest. Gwen was just heading to her own place with Fyren's healers when she passed by Isolde, just as Tristan also passed and handed the swordswoman a bunch of flowers.

Isolde smiled at him.

"What are these for."

Tristan said nothing, but smiled with all his love for her as he continued on his way. Gwen saw the exchange, her gaze moving to the nearby Arthur, and Isolde saw that and joined her.

"I don't think it's been fully explained to me about what there is between you two. He called you his fiancée, back when you were pretending to be commoners, and I'm not sure now if that were true."

Gwen sighed, turning to her.

"It's true. We should have married some time ago, before last winter, but Morgana enchanted me in an attempt to shame me and make marriage to Arthur impossible. There was enough proof to show I was innocent, but we still had to wait to let things calm down."

Isolde placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder in sympathy.

"And you're still waiting... Never give up hope. I'm sure you two will have your chance once this is over. Love is stronger than anything. Believe me."

Across the way another conversation was taking place, Merlin approaching Arthur where the king paced in anticipation of heading out tomorrow.

"You all right?"

Arthur paused in his walking, shrugging a little.

"As well as can be expected. The Southrons are men just like you and me, and men we can fight. It's Morgana that I'm worried about. While I don't doubt that you can beat her magic in a fight, I worry about those who might be hurt during it. And I also worry that you might be seen, and I be forced to admit to my people that I've lied to them when I've only just regained their full faith in me."

Merlin frowned a little at that, before he started to smile.

"I never finished Gaius' story."

"Merlin, please."

The warlock shushed him with a gesture.

"Will you just listen, as I give our destiny a new version of its tale that all the people of Camelot can know without knowing the pressure of prophesy."

Arthur went quiet, nodding with a small smile of his own.

"Go on, I know you're going to do it anyway."

Merlin's smile widened a little.

"When the sword was thrust into the stone, the ancient king foretold that one day it would be freed again... at a time when Camelot needed it most. The man who freed it, would unite the land of Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known... That man is you, Arthur, and that is no lie or figment of imagination. And I'm sure your ancestor, Bruta, would be honoured to know his name has been tied to someone who will be such a legend."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You're doing all this to butter me up, aren't you?"

Merlin snorted.

"Why would I do that? Your head's already as big as your waist. I believe it though, and I believe in you. With all the stories and prophecies made about us, about me, it's nice to make my own about just you. One that I know your people can truly relate to. One that doesn't speak of magic or the darkness we face, but just of the bright hope that we strive for, like a light to lead the way."

He turned at those words and walked away, leaving a very thoughtful and grateful Arthur behind. But the king had no idea Merlin wasn't heading to his rest, but rather out of the camp to a clearing some distance away, where he summoned Kilgharrah and waited.

When the dragon arrived, Merlin nodded in respect.

"Thank you for before, for saving us."

"The destiny of Albion was in peril, young warlock. It was my pleasure to."

Merlin looked up at him, taking a deep breath and gesturing to him to indicate he crouch so he could get on.

"I'm sorry about calling you away from Aithusa again, but I need you to carry me to Camelot and back again. There's an errand I need to run, in preparation for the coming battle."

He was now in place in front of the dragon's shoulders, Kilgharrah winging up into the sky as he answered.

"Worry not about our little friend. Now that he flies, he often spends several days away from the nest, learning about the world through exploration. He is large enough now that there is little than can threaten him, and nothing that he can't fly away from. He is off exploring at the moment and has been since shortly before you called me to Ealdor. You need not be concerned, it is the way of dragons."

Merlin pressed himself flat to the dragon's scales, avoiding most of the winds of their passage.

"Well that's good to know. At least you get some peace and quiet now."

They continued on to the city, Kilgharrah landing in the usual clearing before retreating under the edge of the trees to wait. Merlin hurried away, heading for the nearest of the tunnels that led to the lower town. It was a simple thing to open it once a patrol had passed, and simpler still to sneak from there to other tunnels within the city that led into the citadel itself. Where an army would have struggled to get past all the guards upon them, for a lone warlock with a great deal of practice at it, it was child's play.

He waited until he was close to the stairway from the lower levels, before tricking time and ageing himself to eighty. Another incantation transformed his clothing into the long robe usually worn by 'Emrys', and he paused in a safe alcove to make something out of the handful of straw he'd swiped from the stables in between tunnels. And then he set out for the upper levels.

Up in those regions of the castle, Morgana and Helios walked. A scout had found what was left of Agravaine's force, and also the dead nobleman himself. Things were not going as she wanted, and she needed allies and quick.

"We must send an emissary to Lot's Kingdom, offering a reward if he will assist in Arthur's defeat and capture. He's no friend of Camelot, even if he does have two of Arthur's allies either side of his small realm. He might be ruler of one of the Lesser Kingdoms, but he will have a lot to gain if he earns my favour."

She turned a corner, just in time to see the elderly sorcerer pass at the other end of the hall, her breath catching in her throat even as he too spotted her and broke into a run. Her eyes were wide with terror.

"It's him! It's Emrys! He's here!"

"Guards!"

Helios and all of his nearby men raced after the old man. Within minutes the alarm bells were ringing, and 'Emrys' simply slipped from one enchanted alcove to another, becoming invisible with a single word within each one. What had helped him play a terrible vindictive game with Trickler all that time ago, now made his passage to the nobles' wing almost pathetically easy even with the castle on alert.

Merlin reached Morgana's chambers, idly knocking out the one unfortunate guard to see him, entering them and hastening over to her bed. He then pulled the small straw doll he'd made, out of his robes, and held it up in two hands.

"_Ontend eallne thaes drycraeftnes hire awlje._"

The poppet burst into flame, faint ghostly whispers flickering at the edge of awareness. The fire scorched but did not consume it, and Merlin crouched down to tie it to hang beneath the bed one the fire had gone out. He then walked out, smirking in satisfaction. It was time for Morgana to get a taste of her own medicine.

Merlin went back to the guard he'd knocked out, stashing him in a storeroom before stripping him of his outer clothing and hooded cape. The warlock then returned his own clothing to normal, and pulled the disguise on over them after changing his age once again.

Helios paid no heed to the middle-aged, dark-bearded 'Southron' who hastened past him ten minutes later apparently also searching for the intruder. Merlin could have laughed at how easy this was as he exited the city the way he had entered, dumping his disguise in the woods before returning to Kilgharrah.

The dragon emerged from his hiding place when he arrived, only to pause a little in surprise.

"I've not seen you make yourself that age before. Have you been altering your ageing spell?"

Merlin plucked at his beard, chuckling.

"No, it's a new one, and _much_ easier to use. I discovered it thanks to Morgana locking away my magic with a curse, and worked out how to do it on purpose once the hex had been removed. Watch." He grinned and folded his arms across his chest, not a single word passing his lips and only a momentary glow of gold in his eyes heralding his return to his true age. "What do you think? I found out I can use my power to control time, to make my body think it's older than it is."

The dragon was staring at him, utterly startled, before clearing his throat.

"Most impressive, Merlin. Your skills continue to prove themselves truly worthy of the prophesy of your future greatness."

Merlin started to frown.

"And what's that supposed to mean? You're being cryptic again."

Kilgharrah remained quiet for a moment.

"I merely mean that you have mastered something, that makes the meaning of two of your many prophetic names _very_ apt."

Arms were folded in growing irritation.

"You're still being cryptic, and avoiding the question."

The dragon again paused, then sighed, his tone faintly pleading.

"Don't pursue this, Merlin, for I fear you are not ready to know. Certainly, it is best you find out on your own, for you will understand it better that way. When you eventually learn the meaning of the names I speak of, you will more likely be ready. Right now you have greater things to concern yourself with than a single aspect of your still-growing powers. I'd rather not see a repeat of the way you once were with your power to Mirror Life and Death."

That made Merlin flinch, and he relented and climbed up onto the dragon's shoulders.

"Fine, I won't ask... I don't want to repeat that either."

They took off into the night sky, to return to the Forest of Ascetir. And the following day, after marching since dawn and resting for an hour, Merlin, Arthur, and the combined force of Camelot, Escetia, and Storm Druids waited within sight of the city's walls as the citadel bell tolled the fourth hour of afternoon. When it tolled the fifth, the attack would begin.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I had Arthur name the sword. The show's writers still have had him do it, but I didn't want to keep calling it "Kilgharrah's sword". So I slipped that special little moment in ^_^**

**I'll see you all tomorrow with part 10!**


	84. The Sword in the Stone 'Part 10'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And time for the final part of Sword in the Stone! This was truly a great episode and a great way to end Season 4 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 84: The Sword in the Stone ~Part 10~

The time was nearing, the fifth hour almost upon them. All around the city, various groups of the attacking force waited near their appointed entry locations, all of them waiting for the bell to toll.

Arthur's hand lingered near Excalibur's hilt as he stood among the edge of the forest, deep in concentration as he thought over and over the battle plan. He was almost startled when Tristan and Isolde approached him, turning to face them with a nod. Expecting that they were about to leave.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you."

The two of them looked at one another, before Tristan spoke.

"Arthur. All my life I've shied away from other people's wars... And despised the power and wealth that Kings buy with the lives of men. But you've shown yourself to be different."

Isolde nodded.

"You've shown us that you fight for what is right and fair. And for that reason, we would like to fight at your side."

Arthur stared at them both in surprise, before he started to smile in gratitude.

"I'd be honoured to have you at my side. We stand together as equals." A distant bell began to toll, and he turned as the assembled warriors rose to their feet. He turned, drawing his sword. "It's time."

Everyone began to move, Tristan and Isolde determinedly following in his wake along with Merlin, Gwen, Leon, and Percival. Within minutes the combined force of Camelot and Escetia swarmed up from the tunnels and into the lower town, seizing control of it almost immediately before taking out the watchmen over the gates. The upper town was similarly easy to take, the civilians still within the city watching wide-eyed with hope even as they ducked into homes and workshops to get out of the way. And when the alarm bells at last began to ring out, it was too late.

The gates were rushed by a horde of Southrons, cutting off further entry through them but not before close to a hundred liberators had made it inside the citadel walls. Heading for the Council Chambers was Arthur and his main group, while Fyren had been sent to the dungeons to free any knights and people held prisoner there.

Leon had taken a squad to clear the hallways of the Southrons, while Percival led the way to the dungeons. There were more than a dozen knights held there, and two that they were very glad to see.

Gwaine, battered and bruised from repeated 'entertainment' fights to earn food for Gaius, himself, and Elyan, sagged against the bars of their cell and grinned.

"Come on, boys. What's taking you so long?"

Percival approached the cell, the keys tossed to him by the man who had knocked out the guard. He then opened the cell, and quite deliberately walked past Gwaine to greet Elyan instead.

"You all right?"

Gwen's brother nodded, clasping arms with his fellow knight and smiling.

"I've been locked up with Gwaine for a _week_." His smile faded, and he moved to where Gaius lay. The old man looked frail and weak. "We need to get him back to his chambers. We've had very little food while in here. Nothing besides mouldy bread."

Gwaine got to his feet.

"Hey, I got the crap beaten out of me to get that. It was better than nothing. You try fighting ten men with a wooden sword, and see how well you do."

He staggered and was given support by another knight, while Elyan and Percival carefully picked Gaius up.

Higher up in the castle, Morgana had been roused from fitful sleep within her room, rising from her bed when Helios burst into the room with his manner dark.

"It seems we have company."

Morgana's eyes held a glint of terror.

"Emrys?"

He shook his head.

"Arthur. He's leading a mixed force of his own men, and men from Escetia. Reports also say King Fyrendir is here as well."

The fear faded from her eyes, and she started to smirk.

"My dear brother. We must welcome him home."

The two of them walked out of the room, unaware of the straw doll hanging beneath where she had lain, unaware of what it had done to her.

Back with Percival and the others, they had proceeded towards the upper levels, making it a good part of the way before they came to a hallway blocked by a mass of Southrons. Who were in turn being held off by three Knights of Camelot and two Aering Knights.

Fyren took one look at the situation, and pushed himself into the fray to allow one of his men to back up.

"Kieren, I want them pushed back in one sweep. Nice and neat." The knight hesitated given present company, before nodding and setting himself into a wide stance. Fyren then spoke to the men either side of him. "When I say so, drop to the floor."

The Knights of Camelot looked puzzled but continued fighting, almost going rigid in shock when arcane words began to be uttered by the Aering Knight.

Kieren interlocked his hands as a focus, intoning his words like a drumbeat.

"_Ic aflieme tha deoflas!_"

"Now!"

Fyren's shout sent all of them to the floor, preceding a shock wave blasting by above their heads to fling the Southrons the full length of the hallway. When they at last came to stop, in crumpled heaps, they weren't breathing anymore.

Fyren got up, a sharp nod of his head telling Percival and Elyan to get a move on and get Gaius to the stairway at the end of the hall. From there it was just a couple of flights of stairs to the physician's chambers. He then spoke to his two knights.

"Go with them, and make sure nothing gets into that room." Kieren and his fellow hastened away, before Fyren noticed the stares he was getting from the three Knights of Camelot still on the floor. "My healers aren't the only sorcerers I employ. Several of my personal knights are skilled practitioners as well. It's how I got my kingdom back so easily after Cenrid died." He strode away. "Now come on, we still have Southrons to clear."

The three knights looked at one another, at a loss for what to make of this, before hesitantly following. Camelot was what mattered right now, as unnerving as the Escetian King was proving himself to be.

Closer to the Council Chambers, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and the two now former smugglers reached the final hallway preceding them. The warlock was giving them updates on the progress of the others, courtesy of the spell he'd triggered back before they'd first fled. Anyone who normally lived in Camelot, as well as the Escetian forces he'd grown to know from two days in their presence, didn't trigger the mass of alarm wards littering every hallway. So as each passage was cleared of Southrons, so the alarms were falling silent like a wave spreading through the citadel.

"We've seized most of the castle, and the Southrons are now clinging to barely a tenth of it. Some of them have begun to flee the city."

Arthur smiled grimly.

"Then we've as good as won. All that's really left, is Morgana." They turned into the last hallway, the one outside their destination, and seeing as no one who didn't know about Merlin was present, Arthur pointed at the five Southrons now charging at them. "Merlin."

The warlock smirked, then shrugged.

"Actually, you can do it."

Arthur felt the thread of magic flick around his shoulders, almost laughing at Merlin's gall in doing it before he flung a hand towards the attackers. Five Southrons flew through the air at the king's gesture, before he walked to the doors and kicked them open.

Morgana lounged in the throne completely unconcerned, Helios standing beside it as she watched Arthur enter.

"Welcome, dear brother. It's been far too long. I apologise if you had a difficult reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days."

Arthur slowly walked towards her, making a show of sheathing his sword even as she got up to approach him. He looked at her, sadly.

"What happened to you, Morgana? I thought we were friends."

She too took on a look of sadness, of faint regret.

"As did I." Her expression began to harden, her tone bitter. "But alas, we were both wrong."

Arthur remained solemn.

"You can't blame me for my father's sins."

"It's a little late for that. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me."

He still didn't move, still refused to give into whatever anger he'd felt towards her until this moment.

"And I would think I've also made clear my intentions with regards to magic. If only if you had been more patient, if only you'd _trusted_ in me, things could have been different. I gave you so many chances, Morgana. So many, but in some ways you're far too much like our father... You're far too easily blinded by hate and fear. And that is why we will never see eye-to-eye, because unlike him you will never accept that you are blinded."

Morgana stared at him, frowning.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me that Uther admitted it?"

Arthur nodded.

"He admitted that even after he learnt from you that Merlin had magic, he deliberately turned a blind eye to him and let him live. He cast aside his hate in that one case, because he knew how important Merlin was to my safety and future. He admitted to me with his dying words, that he was proud of me even if I _had_ chosen to support magic. That he would still be proud of me when I return magic to the land, that it was my choice to make. He redeemed himself, Morgana. Even if he could never fully atone for his sins, he still tried. That's more than can be said for you. You've already given up."

Rage now banished what sadness was in her, as she started to back up with a glare at her brother.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon. Not even Emrys can save you now." She raised a hand towards him, Merlin standing near the doors totally unconcerned "_Hleap on baec!_"

Nothing happened, not even a flicker of gold in her eyes as she frowned in confusion and tried again. Merlin, who kept his eyes fixed on her to reinforce the spell he'd put on her, smirked.

"Are you sure Emrys can't protect him? Then again, I know that Emrys snuck into this castle last night, after I mentioned to him that we were going to be attacking today. I guess he decided to give us a helping hand."

As the fear settled into her heart, the fear of Emrys and the fear of Merlin's implication he knew and was allied with the sorcerer of her nightmares, Arthur simply regarded her with pity.

"Not so powerful now, My Lady." Morgana turned and ran for the read exit of the room, Arthur pointing. "After her!"

Merlin and Gwen answered that, while the king faced the now approaching Helios, and Tristan and Isolde faced the horde of Southrons that now came changing in behind them.

In the pursuit of Morgana, assured that the hallways were clear of Southrons, Merlin hurried after the one thing impinging on his alarm wards in this area, with Gwen at his heels. They found a passage littered with wounded Knights of Camelot, soon followed by a faint trail of blood. Morgana was wounded, but still able to fight, he just had to hope she didn't realise her magic would only be bound when he had her in line-of-sight. Hope that her terror of Emrys had blinded her to even thinking it.

They caught up with her close to the nobles' wing, Gwen bringing her borrowed sword up to block the witch's wild swing at Merlin.

The former maid was then backed up by the following strikes, Merlin forced to scramble out of her way before he could ready a spell.

In the Council Chambers, Southrons were still pouring in through the main doors, too many for Tristan and Isolde to hold back. Arthur realised they were done for if he didn't so something, and he still had Merlin's thread curled almost protectively around him like a faint warmth. But at the same time he was aware that any attack spell on the scale needed he would as likely hit his allies as his enemies.

And then it came to him, that there was one thing he was _very_ good at.

He kicked Helios away from him to gain space, before turning to rush at the doors and yelling to Tristan and Isolde.

"Move aside!"

They did so, diving out of the way as he slammed his lead foot down to take a defence stance, then brought his left arm forward like holding a shield. And then he threw every dreg of power he could pull from Merlin's thread, into that motion.

The Southrons were slammed backwards and prevented from moving forward again, by the almost _visible_ barrier Arthur had conjured across the entire width of the room. He held it steady, not moving from his crouch, every ounce of his concentration held on keeping the barrier intact against their pounding.

But that also left him completely defenceless against Helios...

The Southron leader came up behind him and raised his sword, about to stab it downwards when he was run through from behind. But before she could celebrate her victory over him, he used his last breath to turn his blade and stab backwards along his side.

Her gasp made Tristan's eyes widen, as Helios fell and she turned to him with her eyes pleading for forgiveness. She then dropped to her knees as her her love rushed to her, and all the while Arthur could do nothing but continue to hold the barrier in place.

"_Ic clipie tu, Merlin._"

His ring grew faintly warm in response to the command, while across the castle Merlin's eyes widened and he pulled Gwen aside.

"We don't have time for this."

He slammed Morgana backwards, in such a rush he brought part of the ceiling down as well. He then grabbed Gwen again, and towed her back in the direction of the Council Chambers. When he got there, the hallway outside the main doors, it was a mass of Southrons which he quickly dispatched. He then paused in surprise before the odd barrier within, before a now gasping Arthur at last allowed it to drop.

"Isolde... She's hurt."

Merlin rushed to where Tristan had her cradled against him, staring aghast at the blood pooled around them. Every healing spell he knew flew through his mind in the moments as he reached out, but were banished the instant his fingers touched her shoulder and he felt how much life was left in her.

Arthur saw the expression, denial in his eyes.

"Merlin, please say that..."

The warlock looked towards him.

"She's too far gone, and there's not enough time. Even if I Mirror Life and Death, I'd never get the ritual done before she's gone, the damage is too great."

The king too a step towards him.

"But you brought Gaius back from the dead."

"His body was _intact_." Tears were in Merlin's eyes now, tears of regret. "The wound is too deep, Arthur. All it would do is kill someone only for her to die again minutes later."

Isolde was shaking with her own tears, clinging to Tristan.

"I'm sorry... Our dreams..."

Tristan stroked her hair, comforting her.

"Shhh, Isolde, don't."

She sobbed.

"I wish..."

"I wish,too."

Her grip tightened, the last of her life slipping away.

"Hold me..."

She sobbed one last time before the life left her eyes, and they drifted closed as she went limp. Tristan didn't utter another word, only kissed her when he realised she was gone before he began to cry into her hair.

Gwen went to Arthur, seeking comfort as she too cried for this loss, and Merlin stood feeling utterly helpless in the face of it all. For even with all the magic in the world, he'd learnt the hard way a long time ago, that he was still just man and he couldn't save everyone. No matter how much he might try.

He left the room, and headed out of the castle, locating one of his clan and sending them to go get Liam. There were wounded to care for, things to clean up. Even with Fyren's healers helping, there was still a lot to do.

He was stood up on one of the parapets, brooding, and had been there all night when Katryn approached him. She'd remained with the healers during all the fighting, lending her dryad powers to improve the strength of the potions and remedies they'd brewed. But now, having returned to Gwen's side again, she'd come looking for him at her mistress' request.

"The king has made the order for the dead Southrons to be burned at the forest's edge, and for Camelot's dead to be burned with respect just outside the walls... But Isolde is to be given a burial within the castle grounds, as a mark of respect for saving his life at the cost of her own."

Merlin turned slowly to look at her, eyes shadowed.

"How is Tristan?"

Katryn looked down at her hands, where they fiddled with a small pouch.

"Broken-hearted... He hasn't spoken a word since she died, although he's cleaned up and given a change of clothes. Isolde is to be buried in an hour. I suggested a spot near the outer wall, to the rear of the castle, where the sun can shine on her all day. The grave is already being dug."

Merlin sighed, heading for the door back into the castle.

"Then lets go."

The warlock was as quiet as Tristan during the brief ceremony that followed. Silent while Arthur expressed his respect and gratitude towards Isolde, and that her place of rest would forever be held in high regard. She who had not been of Camelot, but who had given her life for it.

Gwen also spoke of Isolde's kindness, and her supporting nature. Of how even though she'd only known her for a few days, she still considered her one of the closest of friends. And then, Katryn added something of her own once the last of the soil had been returned to the grave.

The half-dryad stepped onto that loose earth and knelt down, tipping an acorn from the pouch that had not left her hands since late last night. She then scooped a small hole in the soil, and planted it before covering it over and pressing the soil down firm.

"You protected what you cared about, and you did it selflessly. Let this child of my mother's oak, watch over your spirit as it watches over this kingdom. Let the tree that would have been mine, be the protector of your place of rest."

Between her hands the soil parted, a single tender stem rising up from the soil until it was about a foot tall, sprouting a handful of twigs and leaves before it settled back to normal growth.

Katryn stepped back from the sapling oak and bowed her head, then turning to Tristan and laying her hand on his shoulder for moment before walking away. The rest of the mourners also quietly left, until all that remained was Arthur, who then quietly departed to give a new order... For a quartet of stones to be placed around the tree, and a marker to be made declaring who lay there. Declaring Isolde's undying love for Tristan, a bond that not even death could break.

But even as his fellow man's loss weighed on his heart, Arthur also knew something else. He had waited long enough to be with Gwen. It was time for Camelot to at last have its Queen.

~(-)~

Two days later the city bells rang out in joyous song, over streets and buildings still scorched and broken by fire. There would be no feasts, no grand festival, not at this time, but the people didn't need it. Just knowing that Arthur had saved them, and that he was to marry, was all the hope and joy they needed. Indeed the air practically resonated with it, and undeniable sense of brighter days at least for a while.

Merlin watched with pride as Gwen, richly gowned in violet and gold, walked up the centre of the Great Hall. Still smiling widely after the private marriage ceremony they'd held in one of the lesser halls nearby. Gwen had cried with happiness when he'd sang his special song, the words still lingering in his mind. Short and simple, but full of meaning.

'The dawn hath come, on white wings of eternity.

The light shines pure upon the road.

Your path lies together, my friends...

..._Endeleaslic._'

He sighed, thinking of that last word. Endless, everlasting, boundless... Eternal, without stopping. Gwen and Arthur's love for each other would last forever, and he was sure it would be a legend in itself.

Gwen now reached the dais, kneeling down upon the cushion waiting for her. It was now that Merlin came forward with the cushion that held the Queen's Crown, his pride clear in his eyes when Arthur picked it up and turned to her.

"By the sacred laws vested in me. I crown you Guinevere... Queen of Camelot." He held he hands out to her, drawing her to her feet before they kissed. And then then turned to stand before their thrones, united before the court and people of Camelot. "Long live the Queen!"

Merlin took up that chant, along with every other person in the room.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

The hall resounded with the call, a call soon echoed out in the city when the word reached the people of the coronation's completion. And yet, quite some distance away, was one who would not welcome that news.

Morgana stumbled through the woods, lost and alone and wounded. In between gasps of exhaustion, she occasionally whimpered in bewilderment. She'd escaped when Merlin had left her stunned where he'd flung her, but all she had was her life. If her magic had returned to her she didn't yet know for she hadn't tried, her mind haunted by thoughts of Emrys, of him being her doom, and of her current powerlessness. She was as far from being Camelot's Queen as was ever possible, and had fallen from that throne even faster than she had the first time she'd taken it.

And this time she didn't have Morgause to comfort her, to give her purpose. She had no one...

Morgana continued on, forcing one foot in front of the other, until at last she could go no further. She collapsed to the ground, without the will to go on, and faded to the edge of unconsciousness.

The lay there, unmoving and unaware of being watched from above. Unaware of the wide, blue eyes gazing down at her in curiosity. The owner of those eyes glided down, landing in a flutter of white, leathery wing, before tilting his head and chirping.

Aithusa regarded her with complete innocence, unknowing of her identity, unknowing of all she'd done and those she'd hurt. He simply saw a woman, gifted with magic, who was hurt and alone. A woman who needed help, and like any child it was his nature to want to comfort her.

He breathed over her, magic imbued within that flow. Power that seeped into her weakened frame and began to heal the damage that had been done.

She opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise, as he chirped again and regarded her rather pleased with himself. And then he took flight, winging away as she watched him go almost entranced, completely oblivious to the future consequences of what he had done...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there we have it, episode complete. I cried when writing Isolde's death, I couldn't help it. And I cried again when they ****buried**** her, and Katryn planted her oak, her last memento of her mother, to watch over her. I was going to have her plant it anyway, but after I saw episode 13 I knew she had to do it this way.**

**Keep your eyes peeled guys, because I'll be posting a sub-ep on this in a few weeks. But first I'm going to get to work on typing up and posting the fic I promised my friend Julie that I'd put up for her. I've had the ****hard-copy**** of it for a few months now, but was too busy with Brotherhood to start on it :)**

**Until then, happy reading!**


	85. A New Day with a New Queen 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, so it's not quite the 'last week' of January, but meh it's close enough. Here's the sub-ep I promised :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: N/A **

**~(-)~**

Chapter 85: A New Day with a New Queen ~Part 1~

It sounded like any other dawn within the city, the calls of morning greetings in the streets echoing slightly on the air. The crowing of cockerels to the sun, and one of the smaller castle bells heralding the start of the day.

Gwen stirred slightly, listening to those sounds that were so much more distant than she was used to, except for the bell which seemed so much closer. Where she lay felt too soft as well, like lying on a cloud, and the air was sweet with the scent of flowers instead of dust and damp.

She opened her eyes, finding herself looking up at the bed-curtains of her sumptuous four-poster in her chambers. No matter that she'd slept on beds much like this one, here and in Escetia, for most of the past few months. It was something she still hadn't grown accustomed to when it came to time to wake up, and she always felt a little disorientated for a moment as she wondered why she wasn't in her cottage in the upper town.

Gwen sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before observing Katryn watering the plants kept by the windows. There lay the source of the scent of flowers, with each plant burgeoning with more blooms than should be normal especially since they were being grown indoors. Those plants had wilted somewhat from the week of neglect while Morgana had been in control, but two days of care by the half-dryad had revived them again.

Katryn heard her mistress move, turning to smile at her. However reserved she might be in public, in private with Gwen she was becoming far more open now. Hardships such as those they'd gone through, had really brought their friendship so much closer.

"Good morning. I've had a message from the King. He wishes for you to have breakfast with him in the Council Chambers in a little under an hour."

Gwen slid her feet out from under the covers, walking over to her closet and getting out one of her new dresses. Arthur had commissioned three besides the gown she'd worn for her wedding and coronation, and it felt only right to wear one given that this was her first full day as Queen.

A daunting thought.

She went behind the screen with the mid-blue gown, after gathering the rest of necessary items that go on under such things. She then shed her nightgown and started to put them on.

"He probably wants to give me some advice. Being his fiancée didn't hold any responsibilities or duties other than to stay out of trouble. But as Queen in this time of turmoil, he's going to need me to help him keep this kingdom together."

Katryn came over, perfectly timed to arrive just as she was needed to lace up the back of the gown. She did so as she replied, calm and sure.

"Just be yourself, and you'll do fine. It's because you are who you are, that he loves you and married you. He respects your wisdom, admires your strength of resolve, and knows you were just born to do this." She smiled as Gwen turned to face her. "If Arthur was born destined to unite Albion and be its greatest king, then I think that _you_ were born to be his Queen. You helped teach him to respect the common people, and in return that respect is why they love him so much as a ruler. If he's learnt a lot from Merlin, he's also learnt a lot from you."

Gwen returned that smile, gratitude filling her eyes as she took hold of her maid's hands.

"Thank you."

They moved together now to the dressing table and mirror near the screen, Gwen sitting so that Katryn could brush and arrange her hair. When it came time to pick jewellery, Gwen considered the amulet that hung on its brass chain around her neck.

Among the selection of many expensive and intricate gifts she had received as wedding presents, one necklace stood out. It was made of bronze, like the amulet, but its clasp was connected to the simple chain by link formed of a narrow plate of the same metal. A flat segment which had a row of tiny runes engraved on it.

She smiled, guessing where it had come from and what it was for, and swapped the brass chain for the bronze one and donned a pair of earrings that would compliment it. Her Amulet of the Round Table now hung with prominence, instead of being tucked into the front of her gown as she'd done so long with it before now.

At last ready to dine with her husband, she rose from the chair and headed out of her chambers with Katryn in step behind. Here at least things became a little surreal again, for even while she'd been Arthur's fiancée she'd only ever received occasional nods and greetings of respect as she'd walked through the castle. But now everyone she passed would greet or acknowledge her in some fashion, even the courtiers who had openly expressed concern at their King's choice of wife.

She arrived at the Council Chambers a few minutes before the due time, passing through the doors when they were opened for her and coming to a surprised stop within.

The two plain thrones that inhabited this room had been set at a small _round_ table, with three more ordinary chairs also arrayed around it.

Arthur smiled from his seat when he saw her reaction, and got up to usher her to her throne at his left.

"I asked Liam's brother, Alan, to make it for me. Do you like it?"

Gwen couldn't help but stare at it as she sat down, running her hand over the richly-stained and polished surface.

"When did you?"

Merlin came over from the side-table, where sufficient breakfast food for several people had been laid out.

"I commissioned it on his behalf a month ago. Meetings of his Private Council are going to be held in here from now on, and he didn't want us to be stuck sat at the usual rectangular table for those." He grinned. "It also happens to be a perfect size for dining with small numbers of guests, preferably ones who understand its significance and won't think a round table is strange."

Arthur sat down again, nodding to confirm the warlock's words.

"I've chosen a new room within the castle to become the Council Chambers, one big enough to get a much larger round table into without things like the columns in here getting in the way. I'll still use this room for audiences and for greeting visitors, but I eventually want to move all important council meetings and treaty negotiations into the other one. However, it will be a while before I can do that, since the room I've chosen still needs to be cleared and converted to the purpose."

Gwen smiled.

"It sounds like it's going to go well." Her eyes flicked downwards, as she noticed Arthur was openly wearing his amulet on a very familiar bronze chain. "Wait, did you get that?"

Arthur glanced at a rather smug Merlin.

"Apparently he commissioned them with Fyren, who took the request to a metalsmith who specialises in items made for magic. He has one for each of the amulets, but so far Merlin has only given the new chains to you and I. The enchantment on them allows only the wearer to see the symbols glow, meaning we can wear them openly with no fear others will notice they are magic. As we are husband and wife, that we wear matching items of jewellery will not be seen as strange. It's too soon though for the rest of the Brotherhood to wear theirs openly."

Merlin set the last of the platters of food on the table, before glancing to make sure the chamber doors were shut and flicking his hand to the stack of plates, bowls, and cutlery that remained on the side-table. Those items soared through the air and arranged themselves at the five place settings, and at last Merlin sat down on Arthur's right as he gestured for Katryn to take the single chair placed to Gwen's left. It was clear now that the two servants would also be having breakfast at this gathering.

It was then that the doors opened again, and the final guest entered.

Geoffrey of Monmouth inclined his head as he approached, pausing to bow to his King and Queen before taking the final seat on Merlin's right.

"Good morning, Sire, My Lady."

They all began to help themselves to the food, as Arthur indicated the archivist and explained his presence.

"Gwen, I'm assigning Geoffrey to be your mentor and guide within the court. Until you've become firmly seated within it, and the council are used to your new position and to you. The entire Council respects him greatly, and with his support there should be few issues with them gradually accepting you." He laughed. "After all, they accepted Merlin with his help. Once they'd gotten over the shock."

Merlin snorted with laughter at that, even Geoffrey smiling.

"Yeah, but they still like to argue with me in meetings whenever they get the chance."

Geoffrey looked to Gwen.

"Although you need not worry about that, My Lady. I will ensure they give you as little trouble as possible. And you may be certain that I will a firm but understanding mentor for you, as I was for Queen Ygraine when Uther first married her."

Gwen regarded him in surprise.

"You mentored for Arthur's mother?"

As Geoffrey nodded, Arthur placed his hand on Gwen's.

"That's why I asked him to look after you within the court. He has the respect and experience to do it well. He'll also be your tutor, while you get to grips with the political side of being queen. Also, Merlin has your itinerary for today, and will be with you during the morning part of it."

Gwen looked to the archivist, nodding her gratitude while Merlin grinned his own support from next to him.

Talk moved onto more casual topics after that, until the food was finished and they each went on their way to various tasks.

Merlin led Gwen and Katryn towards the castle entrance, while behind them Bel had arrived in the Council Chambers with two other servants to clear the breakfast things and round table away. The warlock waved a piece of paper he held, explaining the first item on it.

"This morning you're to do a tour of the upper and lower town, to reassure the people and let them get a good look at you now that you're Queen. Don't worry, most of it's just meeting and greeting. The rebuilding has really got going now for all it's only been a couple of days since we took the city back, but the people still want reassurance. So while Arthur coordinates the repairs, you comfort the people." He smiled back at her" And personally, I don't think his face is anywhere near pretty enough to do that."

The words took a couple of moments to sink in, before Gwen burst out laughing in reprimand.

"Merlin!"

They reached the castle steps, two of the magic-sympathetic guardsmen waiting there for them. Those two men fell into position either side of their group, and one of them passed to Merlin the sword the warlock had left with them. That alone said that not only was he Gwen's guide this morning, but also a member of her escort in his position as Arthur's Honour Guard.

They headed into the upper town first, Gwen warmly greeting the people they passed. She knew most of the faces, but could also see some of the most familiar ones were missing. When that area was done, they went next to the lower town where things looked far more depressing in terms of damage to buildings. It was now that Gwen actually reached out to people, despite how nervous it made her guards. The elderly, the injured, the orphaned; where they were shadowed before, their faces lit up in response to her kindness. She had been a commoner, they knew she understood them as no noble-born could, and with her clear caring for them the people were already starting to love her for it.

Merlin watched all that with pride, knowing that this was what Morgana had feared Gwen would become. A queen far greater than she could ever hope to be. One who would hold the same loyalty from the common folk as Arthur held.

They returned to the castle at the noon bell, and Gwen went to dine with the court ladies. Merlin now went to Arthur's chambers, where Bel had brought food up for both of them so they could have their own meeting over the midday meal to discuss how Gwen had done in her first public duty as Queen.

"She was a complete natural, Arthur. The only people who weren't overjoyed to see her were a handful of courtiers who were at the expensive part of the market, and they'll get over her being common-born eventually."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief, having carefully arranged the duties of Gwen's first day as a royal. He'd considered having her attend this afternoon's Council Meeting, but Merlin had firmly cautioned against it. Gwen as yet lacked experience in that area, and the matters that were going to be discussed were too delicate to risk having her take part.

Thus she would spend the afternoon getting to know the female members of the court, from the perspective of a fellow noble rather than the maidservant she'd been so long ago now. The rest of her day was similarly planned, with every situation being one she had once viewed from a different capacity. Thus there would be familiarity enough for her to be confident in dealing with them, an important front for her to show while still establishing herself.

Still thinking about all that, Arthur set his fork down on his now cleared plate, glancing across the table to where Merlin was just finishing the last of the food on his.

"I know I'm still going to worry about her for a while, but I know I can trust you and Geoffrey to give her the support she'll need. Court politics can be an unforgiving arena."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"And she's playing side-by-side with two men who hold most of the pieces. She has you, and I possess a number of acquaintances among the staff who would be happy to report rumours to me. You don't need to worry that some jealous noblewoman will start a cat-fight. And you don't need to worry that any male courtiers will cause a scandal. I'll spread word among my acquaintances that I'll reward any of them that help prevent a true attempt at marring Gwen's reputation or compromising her position. Being in good favour with the King's primary manservant is never a bad thing for servants of less prestigious positions"

"And for that we have to be grateful you have your hands in both the Court and Servant sides of castle politics." Arthur got up, brushing a few stray crumbs off his shirt. "We should get going. The meeting will be starting shortly, and it's going to be a tense one."

Merlin also got up, wincing a little at what he knew was to come.

"Yeah, with Fyren there and his opinion of magic known, we're going to have to play this one carefully. It's bad enough you've let the known sorcerers among his forces walk around here for the past two days without making any announcement regarding them. People aren't panicking, but they're not comfortable either. They're confused."

Arthur glanced back at him, solemn.

"Let's do something about that then."

They walked side-by-side to the Council Chambers, entering as a united front even if none of the councillors had arrived yet. The round table from this morning had been replaced by the usual long one, and Gwen's throne had been moved to the rear wall since she wasn't attending this meeting.

They took up their seats, Merlin pointedly moving one seat down on the right to allow Fyren to be seated there when he arrived. As a visiting king it was a mark of respect for him, and it also meant the First Advisor could act as a barrier between him and the councillors on that side of the table.

It proved a wise move when those various notable men began to filter in, all of them regarding the Escetian king with a mixture of fear and suspicion.

Fyren pointedly ignored them, remaining silent as Arthur at last began the meeting.

"I know all of you are wondering as to why I am permitting this man to sit beside me, rather than sending him and his forces back to Escetia or arresting them all... To put it bluntly and simply, I would consider it utterly dishonourable to do so in light of the assistance they have given us. Do any of you wish to ask questions?"

Merlin nodded slightly to himself in approval. A good, firm, and concise start. Also short. It didn't leave the councillors much brooding time to come up with excessively long questions and/or objections.

One of them spoke after a few moments, directing a glare almost at Fyren.

"I still do not see why you would allow this supporter of magic to be here. What has he done to prove he won't seek the destruction of us all?"

"I've assisted in reclaiming your kingdom from Morgana, for a start." Fyren turned his head to look blandly along the table at the speaker. "My stance on magic has, until now, been known primarily by my army and those among my closest circle of associates. Among my people, due to my sympathetic allowances towards the Druids, it is rumoured but not official, although it will be upon my return home. I made no secret of it, but nor did I flaunt it... And neither did I allow my view of magic, and Camelot's law against it, prevent me making my offer of alliance to a man I knew would be a just and honourable king."

He nodded in respect to Arthur at the last part, the King of Camelot taking that as his cue to continue.

"He revealed his stance to me while we were mustering our combined force in the Forest of Ascetir. His healers saved a great many lives with their skills, lives and men that would otherwise have been lost or left crippled without that magical intervention. Even now those healers are at work within the castle infirmary, tending the remaining wounded. He has held unwaveringly to the terms of our alliance, and that is why I have called this meeting to announce to you all my decision on this matter."

Another councillor raised his query into the following quiet, sounding almost uncertain.

"And that would be, Sire?"

"That my alliance with King Fyrendir will still stand, and that I have deemed it worthwhile to give magic a chance. I will observe Escetia as an example over the next few months, before coming to a final decision." He settled back into his seat, not looking at any of them. "Also, as some of you may remember, before it was outlawed Gaius used to supplement his physician's skills with simple healing magic. A practice he ceased upon the change in the law, for which in addition to his loyal service my father granted him mercy and allowed him to continue as Court Physician. I too reserve the right to grant exceptions to that law, and having consulted with Gaius he has agreed to a request of mine related to this matter."

Merlin blinked, caught off guard having not been consulted on this. The meeting with Gaius could only have happened this morning while he was out escorting Gwen. Arthur had deliberately got him out of the way.

"Do you mean to say that-"

Arthur, a hint of amusement in his eyes at getting one over on his First Advisor, nodded.

"Yes, Gaius will be resuming his use of the healing arts, under a special licence from myself. While we will be observing Escetia, I also want a closer example from which to assess how certain uses of magic could benefit the people." He looked again to the rest of the council. "He has already admitted that over the past twenty-seven years of the ban, he has seen many die that could have been saved with it. He greatly laments that fact, even if he has never given into temptation to use magic despite the distress of knowing he could have saved them. Such is the strength of his loyalty to Camelot and its laws, and I know of no other more trusted and long-serving individual who could do this for me."

A feeble and single objection rose to that undeniable reasoning.

"But, Sire, is this wise?"

Arthur, knowing he'd gotten their attention now, knowing he'd successfully sown the seeds of possibility among them, pinned that lone speaker with a firm gaze. And Merlin had been worried about playing this out right. The warlock hadn't known that his king had been planning everything he'd say, at a a meeting of this exact sort, ever since he'd ascended to the throne.

"The ban on all magic, and the relentless hunting and execution of all those who are caught or suspected of using it, has singularly created almost _every _serious threat this kingdom has faced in the years since the Purge. While I will not lift the ban at this time, I will not deny that doing so may be in the long-term best interests of this kingdom."

"You cannot be serious!"

There was instant uproar to that statement, despite the prior setting up for it. Arthur let them call out and object out of principal, until after mentally counting to ten his voice cut sharply through their clamour.

"_Silence!_" The protests were choked off at the severity of his tone, and the king continued at a quieter volume. "There is something you all should know... I knew Morgana was a Seer, but ignored it because I knew it was something she had without a choice. I was also aware that Gaius was hiding that fact from her, and keeping it suppressed with sleeping draughts as best he could. For her sake, because it was something she'd been born with, and had no choice about. A power of prophetic dreams that was no threat to this kingdom, and if she didn't know it was a kind of magic she would never seek to learn more... But unfortunately Morgause got to her, and offered her an escape from the visions that haunted her sleep."

Geoffrey, nodded to that, choosing now to offer his unspoken support. He had talked to Gaius about Morgana on several occasions since Arthur had become king.

"Being a Seer, as benign and ephemeral a gift as it is, was still seen as being close enough to magic to be executed for. When Morgana learnt what she was, she must have been terrified. She knew better than almost anyone, what Uther would have done if he'd found out. The sad thing is, we know now that she is his daughter. He would almost certainly have granted her mercy and ignored her Seer's gifts had he known of them."

Arthur regarded his council solemnly now, knowing that with the expected uproar now come and been quelled, this first battle of wills with them all was nearly over.

"But she was still being angered by knowing others like her were dying, being killed, and it rotted her heart. If magic had been legal, Morgana's powers would have been seen as an asset when they emerged. To be cherished and valued. She would have remained loyal to us... Instead her magic brought her only fear of death, and that fear became hate of Camelot. We made her what she is, with our law against magic, and she is the biggest threat we currently face. That fact, that guilt, remains solidly on our shoulders. I will not blindly continue down this path, without considering the other options. I will not be so blind as my father's hate of magic made him. Not when King Fyrendir has already shown me that perhaps some magic _can_ be used for the betterment of all... Thus I will keep an open mind, as a wise King should."

Merlin was regarding Arthur with barely hidden admiration now, forced to admit that not even he could have pulled off a verbal coup as flawless as this one. The council had been rendered utterly speechless and totally unable to form a viable objection. And word against this proposition would simply have sounded petty.

And the council clearly knew that, glancing at one another before at last one of them spoke what they were all thinking.

"It would seem you have _already_ made up you mind, Sire."

Arthur regarded them all calmly, assessing their expressions before choosing to be truthful if still cryptic.

"Perhaps my mind was made up long ago, but I have patiently waited for the right time to do something about it... Too late to stop Morgana's fall to darkness, but perhaps soon enough to prevent any more like her." He rose to his feet. "Feel free to continue discussing this, but I must go announce Gaius' exemption from the law to the people. There are many injured still to treat, and every skill available to him will help with that."

The king exited the chamber without another word, the closing of the doors becoming the signal that caused all eyes to move from him to the three remaining close associates of his still at the head of the table. Merlin, Geoffrey, and King Fyrendir.

"Sir Geoffrey, is it possible that... that the King has intended this all along? Intended to lift the ban?"

Geoffrey got up in response to that uncertain query, facing the one who asked it with the calm of many decades of service in this council.

"It is not my place to say, but I have been aware of his doubts regarding the law against magic since he became King last summer. I know they go back further than that, but only his closest advisers would know exactly how far."

They all looked at Merlin now, who just returned the look and got up as well. Then at Fyren, who smiled and joined the pair as they left without a word. Let the Council ponder on that, the thinking might actually do them some good.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry to disappoint you all if you thought Arthur was going to repeal the law, but it's still a bit soon for me to do that since we currently have no idea what will happen in Season 5. Thus my 'theme' for that season will be Camelot's neighbours all wondering if or not Arthur will legalise magic. He's going to keep them all guessing, even though magical community groups like the Druids know full well that he will hehehehe :)**


	86. A New Day with a New Queen 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 2, with yet more political conniving and public mishaps :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Gwen & Arthur (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 86: A New Day with a New Queen ~Part 2~

The trio of men walked away from the Council Chambers, the youngest of them in the lead as they made their way to a good vantage point over the central courtyard. The bell to declare a royal announcement was to be made, was ringing as they strode through the hallways, although the balcony above the square was still empty when Merlin led them into a presently unused guest chamber and opened one of its windows wide.

Stood there waiting in the privacy the room afforded, Fyren at last laughed to himself as the meeting that had just occurred.

"I'll give them this much, they're not as stupid as they might seem at times."

Geoffrey, glancing at the king, was only mildly reproachful in his response to that.

"That's Camelot's High Council that you're talking about. Show them a little respect. Not all councillors have the bravery of warriors like you."

Merlin regarded the both of them, starting to grin.

"You have to admit that they're a stubborn bunch though. It's going to be weeks before they get used to the idea of all this. And then there's the fact that Arthur practically told them he's planned to return magic for a long time. He made it sound like finding out Fyren supported the use of magic, is his excuse for finally starting down that path. Although I don't think it will be long either before they put two and two together and remember about the law change a few months back. The one that means just a fine and forced labour as punishment for seeking magic for healing. And there's all the adjustments made to the punishment scale since then. They'd have to be blind not to realise he really has been edging things towards magic''s return for quite some time."

Fyren nodded.

"But of course, Arthur has also been very smart. By granting Gaius permission to use magic in his work, he's given the citizens of Camelot one of the most familiar and trusted people they know as magic's public front here in the city. Through seeing Gaius work, they'll learn to fear magic less and trust it as they trust him."

Geoffrey nodded as well, thoughtful.

"Indeed, a wise plan. I'm not surprised Gaius agreed to it, but I'm certain the Council will recognise the motives behind it. They're going to be tricky to handle for the next few months."

Beside them, Merlin was starting to look just a little put out.

"I just wish Arthur had told me beforehand... I'm starting to feel a bit superfluous as far as returning magic is concerned. He's got you, Fyren, as the leader of a whole kingdom that uses magic, that Camelot will observe as an example. And now he's got Gaius making magic look good here, while I'm sat in the shadows like usual."

Fyren clapped the warlock on the shoulder.

"Don't think like that. We wouldn't even be standing here, doing all this, if not for you. Besides, even if Gaius is allowed to use magic now, anything that requires a strong spell to cure he'll probably bring the patient back to the castle to treat them here. He'll knock them out with a sleeping draught, and then you'll get to cure them. You may not get the credit publicly, but you'll still know that you're helping people learn to trust magic again."

Merlin let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You're right. Still, it's getting a bit irritating. The return of magic has entered a new stage, and I don't feel like I'm part of it. I feel... sidelined."

Fyren, hand still in place, gave Merlin just the smallest shake of emphasis.

"But just think, all eyes are now going to be on this kingdom. Everyone is going to be watching and wondering, will or will not Camelot lift its ban on magic? Gaius being granted licence to use healing spells will give the magical community confidence that it truly is being considered seriously. Those of them that know Arthur is the Once and Future King, will be jubilant and know he has begun magic's peaceful return. And those who know who he is, will seek out you to swear allegiance to you. You're not going to be sidelined, Merlin. He's sparing you the extra work because of how busy you'll probably be with everything else."

Merlin straightened up at that, starting to smile again just as he saw Arthur emerge onto the balcony across the other side of the courtyard. All three of them leaned closer to the window now, to listen to the announcement and observe the people's reaction. Gaius was on the balcony as well, having clearly been temporarily called away from the infirmary.

Arthur moved up to the stone rail, waiting for the modest gathering of people below to fall quiet. He'd deliberately restricted the delay between summons and speech, to keep the crowd small yet without hindering how fast word would spread. He already had several message runners and heralds on standby, whom would move out into the city and beyond as soon as the announcement was finished.

"People of Camelot, I know these past few days have been unsettling for you. With Morgana's brutal capture of the city, you have suffered a blow at magic's hand... But at the same time, as I know you are aware, Camelot's forces reclaimed the city with the aid of our ally and his men, King Fyrendir of Escetia. He revealed to us that just as Morgana does, he supports magic and those who use it, and yet he could not be more different than her. He made his treaty with us despite our differences of law and opinion, for he believed us to be a good and gracious kingdom. One worth fighting beside, a believe he holds strongly enough that he used the sorcerers in his employ to help us. In light of that honesty, that loyalty to his oath of support, I have come to a decision... I will be giving magic a chance to prove itself. We will remain allies with Escetia, and observe that kingdom and its use of magic. We will do so, so that we may better make judgement not on the here-say of others, but with our own eyes. Thus all sorcerers who are citizens of Escetia, be they born there or otherwise proven by oath to its king, will be permitted entry to Camelot under certain rules."

He gestured now to Gaius, who calmly came forward. "Now to another matter. Many of the older residents of this great kingdom will remember a time before the Purge when our Court Physician employed minor skills in magic to assist in his work. My father granted him mercy and spared him when it was passed, in payment for his loyalty and in return for his promise to abandon all further use of sorcery. While I still stand by the law against magic at this time, as part of our observations of how it could potentially benefit this kingdom I am granting special exemption to the Court Physician. From henceforth, Gaius has agreed to resume his use of what little magic he knows at my behest. You are to continue to show him the same respect, for he will be doing this at my instruction... Let he who has already shown unwavering loyalty to Camelot, help us learn about that which has been condemned for so long. And may the light of understanding help us make the correct choice in time to come, and pick the path that will lead this kingdom and all lands of Albion towards true peace."

At the ending words, spoken with resolute promise of hope and a bright future, the people who had gathered cheered their king. If there were still expressions of uncertainty among the crowd, they were few in number. The people trusted their king, they trusted Arthur. They would listen to the dream of hope he put before them.

A crowd of men, both heralds and messengers in riding gear, now moved out from the castle entrance as Arthur and Gaius left the balcony. Merlin watched them head for city and stables respectively, and smiled.

"I give it less than half an hour before the entire city knows."

Beside him, Fyren grinned.

"I agree, and also I believe that congratulations are in order, Merlin."

The warlock looked at him, puzzled.

"Huh?"

The king continued to smile.

"Surely you listened to the part about citizens of my kingdom being allowed entry to Camelot under certain rules... You're from Ealdor, in Escetia, and were born a citizen of my kingdom. By phrasing that the way he did, Arthur has made you legal. You're no longer in breech of the law by being here."

Merlin's jaw dropped somewhat, as he continued to stare for several seconds before shaking himself out of it. And then he snorted in amusement, at last starting to smile.

"This has got to be a record... He's managed to catch me out twice in one day. I must be losing my edge."

Geoffrey cleared his throat.

"That or he's just had a _very _good teacher."

The warlock now turned to the archivist, raising an eyebrow.

"Was that a compliment?"

Fyren took Merlin by the arm, leading him out of the guest room while the Geoffrey closed the window.

"Well enough about that. Let's go see what the knights are up to. After all that political manoeuvring, I could do with some nice uncomplicated spectatorship. Watching the knights, beating each other up for practice, should make a good show."

Merlin rolled his eyes at that, but still took the lead on the fastest route to the training field. By the time the two of them arrived there, a messenger had already been by to inform all those on the field about the king's announcement. Thus, aware there was leeway for it now, four Knights of the Brotherhood were now trying to get four of the Aering Knights who had magic to have a friendly duel against them... And the rest of the Knights of Camelot present were all watching with no idea what to make of it, or even if they should call for guards and arrest the visiting warriors.

Yet the Aering Knights were refusing to duel without their king's permission, and when Fyren arrived on the scene and asked what was going on, he smiled at them.

"I don't see why not, just don't go overboard. These men are our allies, so don't bruise them too much."

He turned and walked back over to where Merlin stood, the warlock smirking as the Escetian knights made their choice of challengers.

"You do realise that I've trained our four to both resist magic and fight against sorcerers?"

Fyren, thoroughly amused, smiled slyly.

"I do, but my men don't know you have. This should be interesting for both of us."

The first match was against Percival, who strode forward completely unconcerned by knowing his opponent could use magic. The Aering Knight looked similarly unimpressed, as both sized each other up before lunging towards each other.

The contest started with swords at first, but Percival's size and strength gave him a clear advantage over his lighter opponent. It was when this became obvious, that the Aering Knight unleashed a weak stunning spell. The kind to make an opponent stagger off balance, except that wasn't what happened. Percival shrugged it off, having not even paused during the incantation. He knew enough of the Old Tongue to recognise the type of spell, using that knowledge and his resistance to startle his attacker.

The Aering Knight went down, disarmed and knocked flat in the moment his concentration had been broken by surprise.

Fyren and Merlin applauded, the latter calling out.

"Great job, Percival!"

Percival sportingly pulled the other man back to his feet, before waving to Merlin in thanks for the support. The next match was against Elyan, who without Percival's brute mass elected to dodge most of the spells thrown at him so that they glanced off him instead of being bluntly blocked. His ability to apparently anticipate what was thrown at him was making the less-informed Knights of Camelot stare, unknowing that their Queen's brother shared the same basic knowledge of the Old Tongue as Percival had.

Elyan also quickly defeated his opponent, giving the man a cheerful thump on the shoulder before stepping back to let Leon forward for the third sparring match.

Leon eyed his opponent warily, aware that the Aering Knights were now becoming wise from watching their fellows. The knight, realising Leon and his close comrades were resistant to magic, opted for a bit more force in his magical strikes when the bout began. One of them actually made Leon stagger, before he used a trick Merlin had taught him.

Sorcerers, whether they also use swords or not, tend to be vulnerable to having their balance disrupted mid-spell. Leon allowed himself to be knocked into a sideways roll, and used the motion to throw his shield at the Aering Knight's feet just as the next incantation was started. It hit with enough force to knock one foot out from under the man, the startled knight toppling to one knee even as Leon recovered and pointed his blade at his throat in victory.

Three victories in a row, against men who were both knights and sorcerers, was not lost on the rest of the Knight's of Camelot present. Catching up with the spirit of the contest, they roared their approval at Leon's win. And then it was Gwaine's turn to move forward, to face up against the man who had been witnessed throwing several Southrons the full length of a hallway with a single spell.

Kieren swung his sword a few times in idle preparation, sizing Gwaine up as the other knight simply drew his blade and grinned in anticipation of a good fight.

One moment they were stood still, and seemingly the next they flew at each other with blades clashing. Back and forth they drove each other, whispered incantations lost amid the ring of steel, and it appeared that Kieren wasn't using magic at all until his irritated scowl began to become apparent.

He leapt back to get some distance, throwing a much stronger stunning spell at his opponent. But Gwaine didn't even bother to step out of the way, still grinning as he simply batted it aside with his shield arm and let out a taunt.

"Gotta do better than that, mate. My _grandmother _could throw a rock harder than that."

That seemed to push Kieren past irritation and into the realms of breaking temper, to the point that he threw a widespread version of the same spell at Gwaine... and incidentally at everyone else behind him at the same time.

Elyan, Leon, and Percival gaped and threw themselves in front of their fellow knights, bracing their feet to take the impact. They were pushed backwards several inches by it, and anyone not behind the protective line formed by them and Gwaine was thrown backwards several _yards_ although thankfully not into any walls or equipment.

Fyren stiffened at the sight, amusement vanishing as he barked out to his knight.

"Sir Kieren, that was uncalled for! _Never _let your opponent anger you with petty insults. Now help those men to their feet, and apologise!"

Kieren flinched, looking shamefaced as he and his fellows did as commanded. He bowed particularly low to the knight he'd thrown the furthest, keeping his eyes lowered in shame.

"I am deeply sorry. Those who practice magic must always exercise great care in its use, and in this instance I did not."

Fyren, who had come over by this point, put a hand on his shoulder.

"And for that lack of foresight, you are going to be on the night watch for two weeks when we get back to Escetia. Let the hours of solitude, with nothing but the stars for company, allow you meditate on the consequences that can come of carelessness."

Kieren bowed to him, chastised and subdued.

"Yes, Sire."

Fyren noted how surprised the Knights of Camelot were at Kieren's reaction to the reprimand, and spoke in response.

"He could blast my head off with a spell if he wanted to, but he never will. My respect means more to him than whatever illusion of power and strength that magic could give him. Power, without a just cause to use it for, is meaningless. Protecting their king and home is the purpose my knights have, and for me to be disappointed in any of them is a far greater blow than physical punishment. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go speak to the rest of my knights. This can be a lesson in humility, and proper use of magic, for all of them."

He pushed Kieren firmly ahead of him and towards where the rest of the Aering Knights now assembled in a line. And as he did so, Leon watched him go.

"Firm, but fair... Although, Gwaine, you really shouldn't have taunted Sir Kieren like that."

Gwaine winced at that, unable to deny it.

"I suppose I could have gone easier on my tricks too. He couldn't have been expecting all those low level spells to be so useless against me. He didn't have a clue what was going on."

"And I would have thought, Sir Gwaine, that you would have had sense enough not to use your 'tricks' at all." The four Knights of the Brotherhood went rigid, as does Merlin, when Arthur walked across to them from where he'd stood upon arriving on the field mid-fight. Thus he'd witnessed the last part of the final bout, and the result of it. "Did it ever occur to you that your fellow knights would wonder why your four stayed on your feet, while those not protected by you were sent flying?"

They all winced at his tone, Merlin included, and one of the regular knights spoke in confusion. The bit of fun hadn't exactly gone to plan, and now the non-Brotherhood knights were regarding their king somewhat puzzled.

"Sire?"

Arthur turned to face them and sighed, trying to think up an excuse that didn't involve admitting to supporting magic. Thankfully, it wasn't too difficult.

"I had Gaius do some research for me a long time ago, about ways to defend against magic. What he found was a method my father would never have agreed to me including in the regular training. So I asked these four to volunteer for it, hence they have served as my preferred guard and escort for all matters since."

Another knight frowned.

"What training?"

Gwaine, figuring that since he was partly to blame for this, spoke up with an accurate if moderately edited answer.

"We were shut in a basement room with a magical being, and had the crap beaten out of us by it every other night for six weeks. When a man gets hit by that much non-lethal magic, that often and for that long, he becomes resistant to sorcery. Not pleasant, but as you can see, it works."

Arthur glanced at him before speaking blandly to the knights.

"My father would not have been pleased to know I'd temporarily kept a magical creature in the lower levels, and would never have permitted me to train you all using it despite the advantages."

Elyan stepped forward now.

"And knowing a lot of the small magics won't throw you on your face, is definitely an advantage. I've lost count of the times now that it's saved my life. Leon and I would have been killed by Morgana near the Seas of Meridoor, like Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague were. They were defenceless against her. _We_ only survived because of our special training."

The mention of the two dead men sparked immediate interest from the non-special-trained knights, several of them approaching their king with just as sudden and surprising request.

"Sire, could perhaps we be trained the same way?"

"Any hardship is worth it, to be better able to protect you and the kingdom."

A rather startled Arthur stared at them for several seconds, before recovering when Merlin gave him a small and discrete nod.

"I... will have to see about tracking down another of the same creatures, but I think it could be arranged. Until then, work with Sir Leon and the others, and they will teach you some of the strategies they've created for fighting sorcerers."

He turned and hastens away, Merlin falling into line behind him with a quiet murmur. He was almost as surprised at that outcome as his friend was.

"Is it just me or is seeing Fyren with his magically adept knights, and his healers, helping us and making us look inadequate... suddenly making everyone else rather eager to learn things to put themselves on a more equal footing with them? Even if those things would have seemed very questionable to them before all this?"

Arthur grimaced.

"I know it's making _me_ feel inadequate... I need you to find a magical creature we can use for training them, or failing that create a magical construct to do the same thing. Actually, just make something. Easier to control."

Merlin smiled at that, sensing an opportunity for some legitimate fun at the Knights of Camelot's expense.

"Then I shall endeavour to make something that seems harmless, but will certainly give them all a good 'non-lethal' beating. And I'll have to work out a schedule for training them, you've got too many knights to train them all at once. We'll have to do them in groups, one group every six weeks if they take as long as our four did."

Arthur laughed, catching the hint of anticipation in those words.

"Just don't go _too_ hard on them, or you may rue the day when they find out you were responsible for those beatings."

"...Or I could just make sure they'd be too embarrassed to ever mention it again."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: A 'whoops' moment becomes an asset. The Knights of Camelot are no longer going to be a bunch of useless lemmings in the face of magic! Seriously, they die far too easily, it's a wonder there are any of them left!**** And of course, Merlin is going to have fun creating a 'magical creature' to beat the shit out of them every other evening for six weeks, since he can't do it personally without revealing his magic... Hee hee :)**


	87. A New Day with a New Queen 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And now we ****interrupt**** our Arthur and Merlin banter, to rejoin our new queen :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: ****Gwen & Arthur (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 87: A New Day with a New Queen ~Part 3~

The meal with the court ladies had been a trying affair for her, not that she'd revealed that fact. In the past, in the days before Morgana had started down the path of darkness, she had instead stood on the fringes of such gatherings and looked on at the king's ward being the centre of attention... To find herself in that place now, as Katryn looked on from where she had once stood, seemed strange. It had been a relief when it had been interrupted by the bell ringing to summon the people to a royal announcement.

Gwen made her way to the chamber though which the balcony was accessed, but did not step out to join her husband. But she did smile to herself when Arthur declared that Gaius was to be permitted to use magic for healing. She'd subtly suggested it to him the morning after their wedding, when she'd found him awake and brooding not before dawn. When you want to show the people something isn't evil, then you need someone they know and trust to do the showing.

The crowd below, cheering, broke her from her thoughts, and she rose from the seat she had taken when Arthur and Gaius came in from the balcony.

Seeing her waiting for him, Arthur immediately came and held her hands.

"So how did I do, Queen Guinevere?"

She smiled at him, flushing a little when she saw Gaius raise an eyebrow.

"You did very well, King Arthur." She gestured to Katryn, who handed over a slip of paper with an itinerary on it. "And I would guess this announcement, which you did not inform me you were going to make, is why I will be spending the first part of the afternoon in the castle infirmary."

Glancing at Gaius at that query, Arthur sighed. He knew he could not fool her.

"Gaius will begin openly using his magic immediately upon returning to the infirmary. He will need you there as visible support of my judgement, at least initially until the people in there get over the surprise."

Gwen nodded in understanding, lifting her hands from his and clasping them before her with an assured tilt of her head.

"Then I shall take care of it."

She turned and started to walk to the door, Gaius falling into step with her until Arthur called out.

"Gwen." She looked back, questioning, and he nodded to her in support. "A bit of advice, from a king to his queen. Something you told me a long time ago, before either of us carried such titles... Be yourself."

She smiled at that and continued on her way, the expression only fading once she and Gaius were well down the hallway outside. That was when she spoke to him, quietly lest others hear.

"I apologise if my suggestion to Arthur has caused you trouble. While he hasn't admitted it to anyone, least of all the King of Escetia, Fyren's decision to reveal his stance on magic really put Arthur in a bad position for all that it also had advantages. I knew he needed someone the people knew, to be here and using magic in Camelot to help the people as contrast to those that use it for hurt. Other than exposing Merlin..."

Gaius sighed.

"You need not explain it to me. The risks I face with this are far less than any I have put myself in while protecting Merlin and Camelot in the past." He stopped walking, his expression solemn. "I stood back and watched magic be pushed into the shadows, Gwen. I watched as it was hunted down. I do not deny that I did so as much out of fear for my own life, as I did in the hope of tempering Uther's wrath and being there for Arthur. If I can play such an important role in restoring magic to Camelot, then I am honoured to do so. To atone for those past weaknesses."

Gwen reached out to him, taking his hand in hers.

"You have nothing more to atone for, Gaius. You've already done more than enough."

He smiled.

"Then perhaps I do this because it is the right thing to do, and the right time to do it." He took her gently by the arm. "Now come along, My Lady. We have patients to tend to."

They resumed their descent through the castle, reaching the infirmary to be greeted by the turning of many heads. Word had already come down here to inform patients and helpers both about the Court Physician's new status, and seeing their tension, Gwen took command.

She looked around at the people, addressing them all.

"I know these are uncertain times, and you are being asked to accept strange things. But we all know Gaius, he has suffered through everything that we have. He has stood firm beside us, never wavering. King Uther recognised his loyalty to Camelot when magic was first outlawed, by giving him the chance to renounce it and remain in service. To take up sorcery once more, is as disconcerting for him as I am sure it is for all of you, but he is still the man who has cared for us all these years. He is still the man who has for over thirty years helped usher almost every child born in this city, into this world. He has tended our sick and wounded, has endured false accusations and imprisonment, and not once has he turned his back on us. And now he does this as a loyal servant of the King, steadfast as he always has been."

The tension in the room seemed to ebb away at her earnest words, and she immediately gestured to Katryn to help her gather up some bandages and assist with the wounded. Fyren's healers were already here, but had been refraining from using magic. With the news that Gaius was permitted to use it for healing, they knew that they too could now use it.

Gwen watched from the corner of her eye, as Gaius went to one man with deep gash on his leg. The wound had already been stitched a few days ago, but was severe enough to require additional treatment like the injuries of the many other warriors seated or laid about the large room. Gaius gathered several remedies almost tentatively, pausing to regard them as if in uncertainty before he carefully cleaned the area around the wound.

As he did that, one of Fyren's healers, Jenani, approached him.

"Do you need any help? It has been many years since you've used it."

Gaius glanced at her.

"I thank you for your offer, but no I do not require assistance for something as simple as this. I may be old, and I may have abstained from magic for a long time, but as an academic my knowledge of it has not waned. Indeed, for all that I have not used sorcery for so long, my knowledge has been invaluable in protecting Camelot from many malevolent individuals that have wielded it." He finished cleaning the wound, picking up one of the nearby jars and smoothing some of the contained paste over the wound. And then, with a nod to the soldier and just a hint of hesitation as he set his hand on the leg, he spoke softly. "_Gethofte thurhaale._"

There was no outward indication that he'd done something, no glimmer of gold in his eyes as so many here associated with Morgana's burning gaze as she ripped through her foes with magic. Instead all the old man did was lift his hand away and reach for a cloth, wiping away the paste he had applied.

Jenani raised her eyebrows at what was revealed, as in just those few moments the sides of the wound had knitted together enough to ensure there would be no infection and the stitches could be removed.

"You must have had great skill in healing back then, if you can do that even after abstaining for so long."

Gaius was now removing the stitches, under the surprised and now rather interested gaze of the soldier. The man's tension at being subject to a spell had vanished into surprise and awe at its effect on his leg.

"I knew of a few who were far more skilled than I was. Most were caught and executed, despite having never learnt a single malicious spell in their lives. I know of only one who escaped, and her skill was something I sorely missed once she was gone. I saw many die in my suddenly limited ability to care for them, that she could have saved with naught but a whisper of words, a bundle of herbs, and a sorcerer's healing chime." He turned his attention back to the soldier, after carefully wrapping a bandage around the leg. His tone was stern. "You are to continue to rest that leg for the next week. You may walk on it, but only as far as is absolutely necessary. If you are careless, you will tear open that wound again. The spell has healed it to the point where you will be able to return to limited duty next week, but that will only be the case if you obey my instructions and don't over do things in the meantime."

The soldier nodded, resting a hand on the bandage. He had relaxed at hearing the familiar gruff tone in those words.

"I'll make sure to rest. And thank you, Gaius."

The physician nodded in acknowledgement, and then moved on to his next patient. Across the chamber, Gwen was convincing another man to submit to being healed. Her words gentle and earnest, a tone of voice as familiar to the wounded as the old man's stern grumbles were.

"These people have already shown their good intentions, in coming to the aid of Camelot despite our law against magic. They could have left Morgana on the throne, she would have welcomed them with open arms and complete trust, but instead they've chosen the harder path of seeking ours... Give them a little faith in return, especially since by law of the Escetian treaty they are already our sworn allies."

The knight looked at her, the words sinking in, before he nodded hesitantly and looks at the healer who he'd been objecting to being treated by. The healer gently laid their hands over a poultice they'd already applied to his injury, and cast their spell. The knight's pain immediately faded, the angry red around his wound fading, and Gwen lightly wraps his arm with bandage to keep the poultice in place while the healer spoke.

"Keep that on for a day, and then replace it with a new bandage and wear that for two more." She smiled, mild and a little amused. "See? I only wished to help. King Fyrendir gave us hope for peace, for a life unpersecuted. He has taught us to trust again, and maybe you will learn too."

She moves on to another patient, while Gwen reassured the knight with a smile before following her. Gaius spent the next two hours observing Gwen's work, as she displayed the caring nature and gentle wisdom that was already making her quickly beloved as Camelot's Queen. Indeed, by the time the chiming of the hour came and she departed for her first lesson with Sir Geoffrey, the few wounded men who were not yet able to return to their homes were relaxed enough in the presence of the healers that they'd begun talking to them and asking them about their lives in Escetia.

The healers were happy to answer, also put at ease by Gwen, and their honesty meant the last few men showed little of the previous uncertainty as Gaius used magic on their injuries. While those who had been treated here today were just a tiny minority among Camelot's forces, he did not doubt that they would speak well of this experience.

~(-)~

Two days later, it was to Gaius that Fyren publicly gifted a book of healing magic. Stood below the steps of the castle entrance, with the ,most prestigious members of the Court of Camelot stood there to see him off. That the book was actually borrowed from Merlin's workroom didn't mean anything, it was the gesture in front of these witnesses that counted.

It was after the book had been handed over and accepted, that the King of Escetia turned to regard his fellow monarch.

"King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, it has been my honour to assist you in reclaiming your kingdom. But duties call, and I must return to my own... You're still invited to my planned wedding, if it goes ahead. I will have to wait to find out what my intended's father will think of me now that my opinion of magic is known."

Arthur smiled at that.

"I'm sure he'll be understanding, after all his goal in marrying her to you was to get in my good graces. As I have kept my alliance with you despite this new revelation, it will reassure him. If you wish, I will send him a missive telling him I will not annul my treaty with him if he proceeds in his agreement with you."

Fyren returned the smile, wry and amused.

"That would be appreciated. You are a good friend, Arthur. I know my faith in you is well-placed, and that the judgement you make of me in time, when you've seen more of how I run my realm, will be a fair one." He got up into the saddle of his horse, nodding one last time. "I will see to it that supplies are sent to help repair and restock the Ascetir Fortress, and I will look forward to our next meeting."

He turned his horse and rode out, the Aering Knights following him in formation. His healers and army were already waiting outside the walls, and to see such a strong force, one that contained sorcerers, peacefully riding away after helping to save them, was startling for the people. But it also kindled a kind of hope, as Camelot watched them go.

It was after the army were out of sight and long gone, Arthur sought out Merlin. The warlock had not been there to see Fyren off, and the king had to wonder why. But it was answered when he found his Court Sorcerer in his 'study'.

Merlin was dozing on the bed in the disused guest room, clearly tired, and Arthur opted to let him keep sleeping.

Arthur sat himself the desk and started sorting reports and such into piles to make things easier for Merlin when he woke up. Once that was done, he paid a passing visit to his chambers to request Bel bring a meal up to the study for both of them.

He returned to find Merlin still asleep, and once more went to the desk. It was while tidying a stack of documents on the end of the desk, when he noticed a sheet of parchment off with notes scrawled on it and pulled it out.

It was a list of old laws governing magic, and the documents and tomes they'd been researched from. In the pile there was also a draft document of a brand new list of laws based off of those, and a final document that was already signed and sealed by both Merlin and Fyren... So that was why Merlin was so tired. He had rushed out laws for magic so that Fyren would have something to take with him, what with the king announcing his stance on magic to his own people as well upon his return.

The list detailing the scale of punishments and how they would be enforced was extensive, but the list of laws itself was simple, concise, and comprehensive. In just fifteen different statutes it covered all uses of magic, making clear what was permitted and what was not. It would be easy to learn, to memorise, and most importantly easy for the magical community to accept.

Arthur read the title of the document aloud, murmuring with a note of irony.

"'The Myrrdin Code'... Myrrdin, that's the Old Tongue version of 'Merlin'. He named it after himself."

He smiled and glanced at the still sleeping Merlin. The warlock worked so much in the shadows, so why shouldn't he name such an important code after himself? Why not, indeed.

The smell of food when Bel arrived with it, was what finally roused Merlin from his nap to the sight of Arthur waiting for him to wake up. He'd flustered a little at first, before Arthur had shut him up by waving the signed document to show he'd found it.

They talked about it over their meal, Arthur teasingly poking fun at the name of the document. Merlin was still smiling at that when the king had to leave to deal with his duties, watching the door close before slumping back into his chair with a sigh.

There was still so much to do, but they were getting there. The first large but tentative steps had been taken towards returning magic, and so far everything was turning out just fine.

Merlin smiled to himself again, thinking about some of the more surprising turns certain things had taken, and chuckled. With Fyren now heading back to Escetia with a copy of the Myrrdin Code, he had some free time again to work on another project.

"Hmm, non-lethal magical creature to train the knights with... Decisions decisions..."

His smile became a mischievous grin as he started to jot down ideas, a grin that would be later mirrored on the face of a certain carpenter... When he received a bundle of sketches for a five-foot wooden statue, commissioned by the warlock for production with much haste. After all, Merlin knew a thing or two about animating statues, although only he knew what this one would look like once it was alive and moving...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, that was a subtle reference to the Statue Dog! Although no, the stone doggie won't be making a comeback any time soon... Or will it? Hee hee hee! Yes, I might bring it back, for humour if nothing else. And as for what Merlin's creation is going to look like, you'll have to wait and see lol.**

**Keep your eyes peeled for the next sub. I'll be posting it in a few months' time. Meanwhile, I shall resuming posting on A Question of Resolve, and Let My People Go :)**


	88. A Question of Decisions

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's an announcement for you guys. The fifth story in the A Question of Series is now up! Go the the Merlin section to find**

**A Question of Decisions**

**Happy reading! :D**


End file.
